Four
by Meiling Ling
Summary: C'est l'histoire de notre groupe connu sous le nom de "Four". Celle de nos amitiés, de nos aventures, de nos amours et d'une certaine façon celle des Maraudeurs. Début 6éme année. Quelques passages Lemon et plus. Pairing nombreux. Rated : M.
1. Pari et Révélation

**Élisa, Lara, Meiling et Ogs sont fiers de vous présenter leur fanfiction : "Four".**

Inspirée de nos personnages de Jeu de rôle sur le thème Harry Potter, dirigée par le Maître du Jeu Hugo.

 **Écriture : Meiling**

 **Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa**

 **Première fan : Lara**

 **Deuxième fan : Ogs**

Idée originale venant d'un délire commun qui agaçait notre MJ à cause du flood incessant sur les frasques absurdes de nos personnages. Nous avons donc par la suite créé une conversation de groupe sans lui. Na ! Puis Meiling a accepté le défi d'en faire une fanfiction à partir de toutes les péripéties que nous avions imaginées.

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ (il y tient).

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Nous espérons que vous passerez un bon moment avec nous et saurez apprécier notre travail. Il sera peut-être difficile de s'immerger dans l'histoire au début, mais nous vous conseillons de persévérer : vous ne serez pas déçus.

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Dernière information avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : nous comptons publier au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Synopsis :

Nous sommes en 1976 et c'est notre sixième année à Poudlard. Le groupe que nous formons : Ogs de Gryffondor, Lara de Serpentard, Élisa de Poufsouffle et Meiling de Serdaigle, représente l'unification des quatres maisons pour tous ceux qui nous connaissent. Nous sommes connus sous le nom de "Four".

* * *

 **Partie 1**

Tout n'est qu'un mauvais rêve

 **Pari et Révélation**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le train avait quitté la gare de King's Cross pour mener les élèves de sorcellerie à Poudlard. Il n'allait pas tarder à entrer en gare de Près-au-Lard et à déverser ses passagers sur le quai. Les première année seraient encore accueillis par le garde-chasse, qui les emmènerait vers le château par les barques magiques, pour leur première rentrée à l'école de magie. Peut être que certains tomberaient même de la barque, qui sait ?

Mais le train n'était pas encore arrivé et Ogs, Élisa, Lara et Meiling étaient toujours à bord, pour leur sixième rentrée. Ogs regardait par la fenêtre les paysages qui défilaient. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Élisa, car en réalité il regardait le reflet du compartiment dans la vitre. Il observait silencieusement, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Élisa, qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle lisait le roman Moldu qu'il lui avait offert pendant les vacances et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer. Il rompit le silence qui s'était installé et interrogea Lara qu'il voyait se changer, sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

\- Tu sais que je vois tout, dit-il en s'adressant au reflet de Lara.

\- Oui je sais, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- On se fait belle pour moi ?

\- Tu aimerais bien, avoue ! Mais non. J'ai d'autres projets aujourd'hui. Et puis j'ai pas besoin de ça pour te plaire, je le sais, finit-elle avec un grand sourire en direction du reflet du jeune Gryffondor.

Ogs leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, il continua sa contemplation sans aucune gêne. Il n'avait pas toujours été ce garçon difficile à surprendre et à l'aise avec les filles. Cinq années à Poudlard entouré de Lara, Élisa et Meiling avaient fait de lui un garçon beaucoup moins timide qu'il ne l'était au départ. En fait il n'avait pas eu le choix, leurs caractères aussi différents que bien trempés avaient eu raison de sa retenue, ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Élisa, toujours allongée sur la banquette, ne lisait pas vraiment : elle observait, elle aussi. Elle regardait Lara sur la banquette d'en face, qui se changeait sans pudeur et se préparait devant son miroir qui flottait à la hauteur de son visage. Elle avait l'impression que Lara se mettait sur son trente et un, vu la ferveur avec laquelle elle ordonnait ses belles boucles brunes à l'aide de sa baguette. Élisa la soupçonnait de s'être déjà trouvé une pauvre victime sur laquelle elle allait jeter son dévolu dès la rentrée. Il faudrait qu'elle enquête.

À côté de Lara se tenait une Meiling bizarrement silencieuse pour cette journée de rentrée à Poudlard. D'habitude, c'était toujours la petite Serdaigle qui animait la conversation avec le Gryffondor, mais elle paraissait beaucoup moins sauvage et dynamique que d'ordinaire. Meiling avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisait à chaque fois, juste avant que les mots ne quittent ses lèvres. Ce qui était plutôt agaçant.

\- Meiling, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Élisa sans prévenir.

La Serdaigle releva la tête pour regarder Élisa. Meiling la considéra un instant des ses yeux vairons avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Élisa était une Poufsouffle très intelligente et empathique. Elle avait sûrement ressenti le malaise de Meiling grâce à ses talents d'observation. Il fallait que la Serdaigle se lance, elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose...

La voix de Meiling était rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un long moment. Tous avaient relevé la tête et s'étaient tournés vers elle avec attention. Ils attendaient qu'elle continue.

\- Hum a... alors... Mhmm j… je… J'ai...

\- Nom d'un strangulot ! Accouche, Mei ! lui lança Lara qui était juste à côté d'elle.

Meiling se crispa sous les mots impatients de son amie Serpentard. Elle devait être honnête avec ses amis et leur dire : c'était trop lourd à garder pour elle. En plus, ils finiraient bien par le découvrir tôt ou tard ! Ogs continuait à l'observer patiemment, tout comme Élisa. Elle avait fini par fermer son livre et avait repris une position assise à côté du Gryffondor.

\- Alors ? demanda soudain Lara, calme et sérieuse.

\- J'ai été attaquée durant les vacances, lâcha enfin Meiling dans un souffle.

Tous la regardaient avec une même expression ahurie sur le visage.

\- Attaquée par qui ? demanda Ogs d'une voix grave et forte, mais en même temps empreinte de douceur.

Tous se posaient la même question : qui aurait pu attaquer une sang pur en-dehors de Poudlard ? Et pourquoi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, même par les temps qui couraient. Voyant que Meiling ne répondait toujour pas, Ogs reprit d'une voix inquiète :

\- Quand je suis venu te voir, mi-août tout allait bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui… c'est arrivé après… Il est sorti de nulle part et… et m'a sauté dessus... et m'a… et m'a m… du.

\- Il t'a quoi ? J'ai rien compris, intervint Lara.

\- Il m'a mordue ! se mit alors à crier Meiling, au bord des larmes.

Lara éclata de rire puis se ravisa en voyant le visage de Meiling.

\- Comment ça il t'a mordue ? Tu parles de quoi ? De qui ? reprit le Gryffondor d'une voix alarmée.

\- Je pense qu'elle parle d'un animal, corrigea Élisa.

Tous regardaient maintenant la petite Serdaigle avec intensité, attendant sa confirmation.

\- Ce n'en était pas vraiment un, finit-elle par avouer.

\- C'était quoi alors ? demanda Lara.

Meiling sentait que c'était le moment, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait tout leur dire. Élisa, elle, avait déjà compris ce que son amie tentait désespérément de leur dire, elle attendait le moment fatidique de la révélation, les mains crispées sur le bord de la banquette. Les articulations de ses doigts étaient blanches, mais pas autant que le visage de Meiling, qui avait la nausée.

\- Un loup-garou, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Voilà c'était dit. Elle attendit avec inquiétude les remarques de ses amis, mais elle n'eut que du silence. La nouvelle était tombée comme une pierre sur leurs poitrines. L'atmosphère s'était refroidie en un instant, plus personne n'osait respirer. Ils la regardaient tous, abasourdis, attendant qu'elle leur dise que ce n'était qu'une blague. Puis elle reprit.

\- Il m'a attaquée quelques jours après ton départ Ogs. J'étais dans un coin tranquille, dans un jardin public de Londres, en train de lire la Gazette, quand il m'a sauté dessus et m'a traînée dans un buisson avec force. Il ressemblait à un homme croisé avec une bête, il n'avait pas la forme d'un loup. Il était vraiment effrayant et je n'avais pas pris ma baguette avec moi, j'étais sans défense ! Il me maintenait au sol avec ses pattes velues, j'ai essayé de me débattre mais il était bien trop fort. Il avait une grimace sadique sur le visage, ses yeux jaunes étaient complètement fous. Puis il s'est rapproché doucement en me montrant ses crocs.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a... la coupa Ogs, de plus en plus inquiet.

\- NON ! réfuta Meiling avec force. Il m'a mordu le bras ! Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! Il m'a rien fait d'autre ! Enfin si, avant de partir et de me laisser seule avec ma douleur dans mon buisson, il m'a regardée avec ses yeux jaunes et m'a dit… que j'étais une traître à mon sang et que c'est ce que je méritais à traîner avec des sang- mêlé et des nés Moldu… pour être polie... et que mes parents comprendront le message...

Elle le savait, cette attaque était un moyen de faire pression sur ses parents qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie, dans la brigade magique. Leur statut haut placé, mais surtout le fait qu'ils soutenaient la cause Moldue, étaient à l'origine de l'agression que Meiling avait subie.

\- C'est insensé, ça fait froid dans le dos ! Mais ça va toi ? demanda Lara en la sortant de ses pensées.

\- On ne peut que faire avec. C'est pas comme s'il existait un remède. Vous ne le prenez pas mal ? demanda Meiling, surprise par la réaction de ses amis.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on le prenne mal ? interroga Élisa, honnêtement curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que je ne suis plus… moi ! laissa tomber la Serdaigle.

\- Pour moi tu sera toujours la même, intervint tout de suite le Gryffondor avec un large sourire pour la réconforter, suivi par celui des filles, ce qui soulagea immédiatement Meiling.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire ? Quand, tu vois... chaque mois… demanda Lara, inquiète.

\- Je suppose que ça a déjà été arrangé avec le Directeur de Poudlard, sinon elle ne serait pas dans le train, pas vrai ? observa Élisa.

\- Oui c'est exact, il y a déjà tout pour faire face à ce genre de situation à Poudlard. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Comment ça ? interroga Ogs, surpris.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que ça, je sais juste que je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie le soir de la pleine lune. Qui est justement dans cinq jours, dit-elle en essayant de réprimer un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine.

\- Et ce sera ta première, affirma la Poufsouffle.

Meiling confirma d'un hochement de tête, anxieuse.

Non loin de là, dans un autre compartiment avec une toute autre ambiance, un groupe de quatre Gryffondors s'amusait. Bien connus sous le nom de Maraudeurs, ils étaient assis à même le sol du wagon, en pleine bataille de cartes explosives.

\- Alors, ces vacances les gars ? lança joyeusement Peter.

James et Sirius stoppèrent leurs mouvements et se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

\- Super écoute, je suis enfin libre ! fanfaronna-t-il. Fini la vieille tout le temps sur mon dos, les vacances enfermé dans ma chambre et l'héritage des Black !

\- Il vit à la maison maintenant, expliqua James d'un ton euphorique ! Mes parents sont super cools et ils l'ont déjà adopté comme leur second fils !

\- Normal je suis tellement charmant. Qui ne voudrait pas de moi ? demanda Sirius avec un de ses sourires éclatants.

\- Sûrement pas une fille de Poudlard en tout cas, lança Remus amusé.

Ils rirent de bon cœur à cette dernière réplique. Il était vrai que Sirius avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine, et ça lui avait souvent joué de mauvais tours. La célébrité et un nombre élevé de conquêtes ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

\- Je vous en laisserais bien quelques unes, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles succombent toutes à mon charme, vous n'avez qu'à faire plus d'efforts ! ajouta Sirius d'un air assuré. Trouvez-moi une fille qui me résiste et je ferai ce que vous voulez pendant un mois.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. On pouvait tout de même remarquer une pointe de jalousie dans le regard de Peter. Les deux autres amis ne partageaient pas ce sentiment. James avait jeté son dévolu sur une jolie rousse depuis des années et Remus avait d'autres préoccupations, bien moins futiles.

\- Il y a bien le groupe des Quatre qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi, lança Peter dans un air de défi, afin de rabattre le caquet de Sirius.

\- Les trois filles qui tournent autour de Ogs tu veux dire ? clarifia James.

\- Oui, celles-là. Et pourtant elles n'ont pas froid aux yeux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! dit-il avec un rire gras, auquel ne se joignirent pas les trois autres Gryffondors.

\- Hum. C'est vrai que c'est un réel défi ces nénettes. Mais je pense que je peux facilement les piquer à Ogs, il est aussi charmant qu'il est bon batteur ! Sirius éclata de rire, suivi de James et Peter.

\- Il est au même niveau que toi en Quidditch, et je te rappelle que c'est uniquement parce que les trois lui tournent autour que Ogs n'a pas plus de conquêtes, elles font fuir toutes ses prétendantes ! rectifia Remus, qui aimait refroidir les ardeurs de Sirius.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de les faire succomber à mon charme ?

\- Lara et Meiling sont des mangeuses d'hommes, c'est toi qui succombera ! affirma James, un sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres. Et Élisa ne s'intéressera pas à toi, tu n'es pas assez... intéressant !

\- On parie que je me la fais ? lança Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

James éclata d'un grand rire franc pendant que Peter ricanait nerveusement. Remus observait la scène, amusé. Une fois son fou rire calmé, James serra vigoureusement la main que Sirius lui tendait, l'air sérieux. Le marché était conclu.

Le train s'arrêta enfin, faisant exploser et voler dans tous les sens leur jeu de cartes explosives. En sortant du wagon avec leurs encombrantes valises, ils croisèrent justement le groupe des Quatre, qui descendaient eux aussi. Les deux groupes se jaugèrent un instant puis Meiling prit la parole.

\- On s'est trouvé un nouveau coiffeur à ce que je vois, Black, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au brushing explosif de Sirius.

Les éclats de rire moqueur de ses amis retentirent derrière lui et il leur lança un regard d'incompréhension.

\- C'est vrai que les bouts de papier dans les cheveux ça lui donne enfin un style, ajouta Lara. Mais pas du tout mon genre.

Sur ces belles paroles, les Quatre reprirent leur chemin en laissant derrière eux un Sirius confus et désabusé. Il s'observa dans la vitre du train et remarqua des morceaux de cartes calcinés dans ses cheveux soufflés par l'explosion. Il lança un regard accusateur vers ses amis, qui se tordaient de rire derrière lui. Même Remus était devenu rouge à force d'essayer de retenir ses éclats de rire.

\- Non mais franchement les mecs, vous auriez pu me le dire, que je ne sorte pas comme ça ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- On ne voulait pas gâcher tes chances de conclure mec, reprit James en lui posant un bras sur les épaules. Et puis t'es mignonne avec tes confettis ! finit-il dans un grand rire, immédiatement suivi des deux autres Maraudeurs.

Les Quatre étaient moins joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée à leur descente du train. Près-au-Lard leur semblait moins attirant que d'habitude, et même l'idée de retrouver Poudlard ne les emplissait pas d'impatience. Même s'ils essayaient de le cacher en faisant bonne figure et en enchaînant les blagues, la nouvelle situation de Meiling les inquiétait. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air normale, mais elle n'était pas elle-même ce soir, même si ses amis avaient fait preuve de beaucoup de soutien et semblaient ne pas changer d'attitude envers elle.

Le statut de Meiling n'était plus le même : elle n'était plus considérée comme une humaine par le Ministère de la Magie, elle était devenue une créature magique hybride avec des droits restreints et des obligations supplémentaires. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même et ses amis ne pourraient plus la comprendre comme ils le faisaient auparavant.

Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun la table de sa maison. Ils le firent à contre-cœur, répugnant l'idée d'abandonner Meiling. Ils se firent la promesse de se retrouver avant de retourner à leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Quand ils virent les Quatre entrer dans la salle, Peter et James donnèrent des coups de coude dans les côtes de Sirius en échangeant des regards complices. Ogs ne leur prêta pas attention quand il vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, il semblait préoccupé, moins jovial et ouvert que d'ordinaire.

Aucun des Quatre ne fit attention à la cérémonie de répartition des première année, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : être à nouveau réunis. Ils mangèrent sans appétit et attendirent la fin du repas avec impatience. Lara faisait la conversation avec des Serpentards, mais elle ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Élisa n'était jamais très bavarde, on la laissait tranquille. Meiling essayait d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible, mais ses rires étaient forcés. Quant à Ogs, il observait ses amies de loin, en ignorant les filles qui se pâmaient devant lui et Sirius qui lui lançait des regards de défi. Il vint d'ailleurs s'asseoir en face de Ogs, mais il dut lui piquer sa fourchette pour attirer son attention.

\- Bah alors, t'as la tête dans les nuages ? demanda Sirius. Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Une de tes trois copines s'est enfin trouvé un cavalier digne de ce nom ? ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Ogs ignora la remarque de Sirius et récupéra sa fourchette d'un geste rapide. Il nota que les trois autres Maraudeurs suivaient avidement la conversation.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Ogs d'un air las.

\- Je voulais juste te demander… la petite rouquine, je peux te la piquer ?

\- Élisa ? s'exclama Ogs, surpris. Tu lui veux quoi ?

\- Je la veux, elle ! dit Sirius, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Ogs était sans voix. Les filles qui les entouraient étaient pendues à leurs lèvres, guettant la moindre indication qu'elles avaient une chance. Ogs se reprit, connaissant Élisa, Sirius allait vite déchanter, il pourrait tenter ce qu'il veut mais il n'obtiendrait aucun résultat. En plus, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à penser à ça.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

\- Merci mon ami ! J'espère que tu me donneras des conseils, je compte sur toi ! clama Sirius avant de se lever et de rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

Ogs s'était replongé dans son assiette, encore moins enjoué qu'avant. Cette sixième année n'aurait pas pu commencer plus mal.

Après le repas, les première année furent guidés vers leurs salles communes respectives par les préfets de chaque maison. Ogs rejoignit Élisa, Lara et Meiling devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour leur petit rituel quelque peu atypique. Il sentait que ce n'était peut-être pas approprié, après la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, mais il estimait qu'il était important de continuer à garder leurs habitudes. Il voulait montrer à Meiling que sa nouvelle condition ne changerait pas leur opinion d'elle.

Ils emboîtèrent tous le pas à Lara, qui se rendait dans les cachots. Une fois devant le portrait d'un vieux pirate qui dissimulait en fait le passage vers la salle commune des Serpentards, Lara prit chacune des filles dans ses bras pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ogs et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Bien sûr ce n'était jamais un simple baiser avec Lara ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle en rajoute et le baiser devint vite fougueux et passionné. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Lara n'avait pas vu Ogs, elle voulait rattraper tous ces baisers manqués. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à profiter de cet instant charnel : Ogs avait glissé ses mains autour des hanches de Lara et l'avait rapprochée contre son corps. Quant à Lara, elle avait passé ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Ogs, pour donner plus de sensualité à leur échange.

Élisa et Meiling avaient depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de légèrement s'éloigner quand Ogs et Lara échangeaient leur baiser quotidien. Préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elles attendaient patiemment que leurs deux amis aient fini de se donner en spectacle, quelque peu amusées. Meiling se demandait quand même si cette fois ils n'allaient pas se monter dessus devant tous les Serpentards, elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant la scène.

Quand Lara fut enfin rentrée dans son dortoir, Ogs rejoignit ses deux autres amies avec un large sourire satisfait. Il posa un bras possessif autour de leurs épaules et les mena vers la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air du tout possessif comme ça, fit remarquer Élisa.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit calmement Ogs. Mais si tu veux que je le sois, je peux l'être, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et en resserrant légèrement son bras autour d'elle.

\- Non merci, ça ira, railla Élisa, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

\- Moi je dirais qu'il marque plutôt son territoire, continua Meiling. Un peu comme les chiens quoi. Tu sais que tu en décourages plus d'un comme ça, hein !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais, avoua Ogs avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment.

Il s'interrompit en repensant à l'intervention de Sirius Black pendant le banquet. Son camarade Gryffondor n'avait pas du tout l'air découragé, il faudrait qu'il surveille ça.

\- Et puis, vous êtes pareil, non ? finit-il en riant de plus belle.

\- Pas faux, intervint Meiling, se joignant au rire de Ogs et se collant un peu plus à lui afin d'illustrer ses propos.

L'atmosphère s'était beaucoup détendue après le baiser entre Ogs et Lara, ainsi que la conversation qui s'était ensuivie. Les amis étaient un peu plus sereins quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir des Poufsouffles. Un gros tonneau encastré dans le mur faisait office d'entrée, il était camouflé au milieu de nombreux autres tonneaux standards empilés tout autour.

Élisa et Meiling échangèrent une accolade chaleureuse. Meiling eut l'impression qu'Élisa la serrait plus fort que d'habitude, cette attention lui mit du baume au cœur. Suivant leur tradition quotidienne, Ogs déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres d'Élisa. Son baiser était tendre et plein de douceur. Il garda le visage de la jeune fille en coupe entre ses mains, après avoir quitté ses lèvres, et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la Poufsouffle. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devait pas prévenir Élisa que Sirius Black l'avait prise en chasse. Tout bien considéré, Élisa n'avait pas besoin de ses avertissements, elle allait sûrement le rembarrer comme il faut, il ricana doucement en y pensant. Il la laissa donc rentrer dans son dortoir et raccompagna Meiling à la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Sur le chemin, peu de mots furent échangés entre les deux amis, il n'y eut que quelques gestes tendres. Ogs avait replacé son bras protecteur autour des épaule de Meiling, et celle-ci avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Arrivés au septième étage, au pied de la tour des Serdaigles, Ogs tourna doucement Meiling vers lui. Il la prit par les épaules et l'attira contre son torse dans une étreinte réconfortante. Meiling était vraiment petite comparée à Ogs. Le haut de la tête de la jeune fille arrivait tout juste sous son menton. Ogs respirait le doux parfum de violette qui émanait des longs cheveux d'ébène de Meiling et les caressait du bout des doigt. Il murmura dans ses oreilles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Ça ne change rien.

\- Merci, dit Meiling dans un souffle.

Elle était reconnaissante que son ami la rassure, il avait deviné les craintes qu'elle n'avait pas pu formuler à haute voix.

Ogs recula légèrement pour chercher son regard, mais la Serdaigle regardait résolument le sol. Il lui prit le menton et leva le visage de Meiling vers lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ogs sentit Meiling hésiter quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ses yeux vairons brillaient d'une peur sourde, Ogs se pencha tout de même vers elle. Avant qu'il ne lui dépose le baiser auquel ils étaient habitués, Meiling avoua ses peurs dans un murmure, ses lèvres tout contre celles de Ogs.

\- Je ne te dégoûte pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, pleine d'appréhension.

Ces mots lui brisèrent le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser ça. Pour toute réponse, Ogs réduisit l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Il lui donna un long baiser plein de tendresse. Il remonta ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille pour venir les loger autour de son visage, faisant glisser les longues mèches de cheveux noir entre ses doigts. Meiling, elle, accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Ogs et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour rendre son baiser à Ogs. Quand ils eurent finit, un mince sourire satisfait étirait leurs lèvres. Rien n'avait changé. Cette pensa réchauffa le cœur de Meiling plus que n'importe quelles paroles.

Ogs la regarda entrer dans son dortoir, rasséréné. Quand elle eut disparu, il sentit tout de même un pincement au cœur. La vie de son amie n'allait plus être la même. Il avait beau essayer de s'en convaincre, et de la convaincre elle aussi, le futur de Meiling avait changé à jamais, et pas pour le mieux.

Ses amies ayant rejoint leurs salles communes respectives en toute sécurité, il se mit enfin en route vers sa propre tour. Elle avait beau être au même étage, elle était tout de même de l'autre côté du château.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Lara avait pris place dans son fauteuil préféré, celui près de la cheminée où crépitait un feu chaleureux. De cette place elle avait une vue imprenable sur la salle commune de sa maison. Elle aimait observer les autres élèves, surtout le premier soir, quand les nouveaux venaient découvrir son territoire. Son regard se porta un instant sur le préfet-en-chef, qui tentait justement de se débarrasser de quelques première année, avant de reporter son regard sur la salle qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle avait toujour adoré cette salle : les tapisseries vert et argent ornées du blason de sa maison qui habillaient les murs en pierre, les fauteuils tout en cuir noir capitonné qui donnaient un certain charme à la pièce et une sorte d'opulence luxueuse indéniable, comparé au reste du château, la façon dont ils étaient savamment orientés dans la salle, de manière à créer des îlots où on pouvait discuter confortablement... Il y avait même un tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard au-dessus de l'âtre. Il était endormi, comme bien souvent à cette heure. Il faisait vraiment bon vivre dans cette salle, c'était impossible de se dire qu'on était dans les cachots miteux de Poudlard.

Lara était perdue dans sa contemplation nostalgique, comme à chaque rentrée, à tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui avait pris place en face d'elle. Quand elle sortit enfin de ses pensées, elle croisa deux yeux couleur d'ébène fixés sur elle. Elle offrit au jeune homme à qui ils appartenaient un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence de notre cher préfet-en-chef, qui a osé abandonner ses groupies de première année ? demanda Lara d'humeur espiègle.

Elle croisa les jambes, se pencha en avant, le coude droit appuyé sur son genou, le menton posé sur sa main. La bouche du jeune homme s'élargit en un sourire charmeur, flatté de l'intérêt que lui portait soudain Lara.

\- N'y aurait-t-il plus aucune fille digne de ton intérêt dans cette maison, cher Monsieur Lestrange, pour que tu daignes venir m'aborder ? railla Lara, pas dupe des manœuvres du préfet en chef.

\- Disons qu'il y en a encore une mais, en même temps, il n'est pas facile de l'aborder... lui répondit Rabastan Lestrange, le visage toujours illuminé d'un magnifique sourire, et laissant en suspens le reste de sa phrase.

\- Ah, vraiment ? fit-elle, feignant d'être surprise.

\- Oui. Enfin, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, et comme cette année est ma dernière à Poudlard… Tu connais la musique ! Fit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Donc, j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur ton arbre généalogique et le mien, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Et ? Lara était de plus en plus intéressée par cette conversation, elle se redressa sur son fauteuil, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- On dirait bien qu'à aucun moment nos familles n'ont conclu quelque rapprochement que ce soit.

\- Viens-en au fait Lestrange, lui intima-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, voyant plus ou moins où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

\- D'accord, fit-il en se penchant vers Lara pour prendre délicatement l'une de ses mains entre les siennes, quelques mèches ébènes lui glissèrent devant les yeux.

Lara se laissa faire et ressentit un subtil courant électrique la parcourir quand leurs doigts entrèrent en contact. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de son interlocuteur, inconsciemment, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur les yeux couleur onyx de son interlocuteur.

\- Je te propose d'officialiser ce moment comme étant le premier rapprochement entre nos deux familles, si tu m'autorises à te faire la cour, comme un sang-pur se doit de le faire, avant de procéder à des fiançailles officielles, dit pompeusement Rabastan Lestrange.

En entendant ce mots, Lara sentit ses joues se réchauffer un instant et son cœur se gonfler de satisfaction. Elle avait atteint son objectif de l'année et la première journée n'était pas encore finie ! Durant les vacances, ses parents lui avaient expressément dit d'arrêter ses bêtises avec son ami sang-mêlé, et de se trouver un bon parti pour un futur mariage. Si jamais elle refusait de se plier à leur requête, ils lui auraient imposé un fiancé à la fin de sa septième année. Elle s'était alors imposé comme objectif d'aborder un des frères Lestrange, qui étaient somme toute de très bons partis. Extrêmement riches, célèbres, charismatiques et, cerise sur le gâteau, beaux garçons. À moins que ce soit plutôt le fait que Rabastan Lestrange l'ait abordée en premier qui soit la cerise. Lara jubilait.

\- C'est d'accord, Lestrange ! dit-elle sérieusement, un sourire irrésistible flottant tout de même sur ses lèvres.

Ces simples mots suffirent à réjouir Rabastan. Il porta la main de Lara à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- Dans ce cas tu peux m'appeler Rabastan si tu veux, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse et douce.

\- Quand tu auras pris mon cœur, lui répondit-elle, toujours souriante. Pour ça il faudra me conquérir et te battre. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ! railla-t-elle.

À ces mots, elle retira sa main et se leva, satisfaite à la vue du visage déconcerté de Lestrange, et elle rejoignit son dortoir, en le laissant seul devant la cheminée.

* * *

A bientôt !

ML.


	2. Premier jour, Première envies

**Bonjour, Je suis heureuse de vous poster notre second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Nous souhaitons aussi remercier les personnes qui on prit le temps de nous lire et de nous mettre en alerte ça nous a fait extrêmement plaisir !**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Première fan : Lara

Deuxième fan : Ogs

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ (il y tient).

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier jour, Première envies**

Le lendemain, la Grande Salle était en effervescence : les emplois du temps avaient été distribués par les préfets et préfets-en-chef. Chaque élève se permettait de faire une remarque, se plaignant que tel cours se déroule trop tôt, celui-là trop tard, ou encore qu'il n'y ait pas assez de périodes de repos prévues. D'autres se réjouissaient d'avoir de nouvelles matières, comme les cours de transplanage ou d'animagi, qui avaient été ajouté au planning des sixième année.

Comme ils n'avaient pas d'examen en fin d'année, les sixième année avaient donc un programme plus chargé : la multitude de cours différents devait les aider à choisir leur voie avant la septième année, pendant laquelle ils pourraient se spécialiser et donc être dispensés de certain cours.

Les Quatre se retrouvèrent à leur quartier général après le petit-déjeuner. Comme il était interdit de manger à une autre table que celle de sa propre maison, il n'était pas possible pour les quatre amis de manger ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Leur quartier général était une salle de classe désaffectée qu'ils avaient investie depuis leur deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage, à quelques portes du bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui était bien avec cet étage, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul bureau de professeur, de plus, ce professeur en particulier ne recevait jamais d'élèves. Pour parfaire le tout, les toilettes occupées par Mimi Geignarde, à quelques pas de la salle réquisitionnées par les Quatre, étaient évitées par tout le monde, pour cause de fantôme agressif. Toutes les autres portes de l'étage ne donnaient que sur des salles vides ou encombrées de matériel scolaire abîmé.

Il était donc apparu comme logique au groupe des Quatre d'investir une de ces salles et d'en faire un lieu convivial où leurs quatre maisons étaient représentées. Chacun des murs sans fenêtre était orné d'une tapisserie à l'effigie d'une des maisons. Un faux plafond où flottaient une centaine de bougies, comme dans la Grande Salle, avait été créé pour illuminer la pièce. Les pupitres délabrés avaient laissé place à quatre confortables sofas pourpre, jaune, bleu et vert au centre de la pièce. Chaque canapé était disposé de manière à créer un carré au centre duquel était placée une table basse, couleur ébène, sur un tapis violet.

La salle de classe était chauffée par un feu crépitant dans une grande cheminée en face de la porte d'entrée. Le feu était toujours allumé avant qu'ils entrent. Ils soupçonnaient un elfe de maison de l'entretenir pour eux. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce se trouvaient deux tables de travail, comme celles qu'on pouvait trouver à la bibliothèque, chacune accompagnée de deux chaises. À côté de ces tables avait été disposé un long plan de travail sur lequel reposait tout le matériel nécessaire à la préparation de potions.

Les Quatre s'étaient vraiment donné beaucoup de mal pour faire de cette pièce un lieu convivial, apportant chaque année des modifications au fil de leurs découvertes et de l'évolution de leurs connaissances en matière de magie. C'était seulement l'année dernière qu'ils avaient réussi à reproduire le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient également convaincu un tableau qui s'ennuyait dans le couloir de monter la garde. Si une autre personne qu'eux se présentait, il avait pour consigne de ne laisser passer que celles détenant le mot de passe "Four". Ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé.

C'est donc avec bonheur qu'ils s'installèrent dans les canapés moelleux avant d'étaler leur nouvel emploi du temps sur la petite table devant eux. Ils le parcoururent rapidement et constatèrent avec joie que, cette année encore, leur groupe n'avait que des cours en commun.

Leur premier cours de l'année allait justement débuter dans dix minutes. La journée du lundi commençait par une heure d'histoire de la magie, suivie de deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, le second cours étant beaucoup plus intéressant que le premier. Après le repas, l'emploi du temps indiquait deux heures de métamorphose, puis deux heures d'un cours d'approfondissement de métamorphose : la découverte et l'apprentissage de la spécialité d'animagus. Ce cours spécifique n'était au programme que pour le premier semestre, il serait remplacé par des cours de transplanage au second semestre.

Les Quatre étaient impatients de découvrir ces deux nouvelles matières prometteuses. Ils avaient toujours voulu apprendre à transplaner, mais il était impossible de le faire chez eux sous peine de se faire renvoyer de l'école, et une barrière magique protégeant Poudlard les en empêchait pendant l'année scolaire. Meiling avait toujours voulu apprendre à devenir une animagus, mais elle se demandait s'il lui serait possible de le devenir après sa récente attaque.

La première heure de cours se passa dans un silence de mort, comme d'habitude avec Monsieur Binns, le seul professeur de Poudlard qui soit un fantôme. Sa voix était soporifique au possible, à tel point qu'il y avait une rumeur selon laquelle le professeur Binns serait mort d'ennui lors d'un de ses cours, et qu'il ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'il était devenu un fantôme. Il ne daignait jamais regarder ses élèves durant son cours, gardant plutôt son nez collé aux pages de ses livres. Les élèves en profitaient donc pour gagner une heure de sommeil, sans même essayer de le cacher.

Quand la cloche de la plus haute tour retentit pour annoncer la fin de cette première heure de l'année, certains sursautèrent, tirés de leur torpeur ou de leur sommeil, mais tous ressentirent une délivrance extrême à pouvoir enfin sortir de cette salle de classe. C'était sans aucun doute le seul cours où l'on ne voyait personne rester pour poser des questions au professeur, les élèves préféraient largement la bibliothèque, dont les livres les moins intéressants étaient tout de même moins soporifiques que le professeur.

La seconde partie de la matinée s'annonçait plus productive : défense contre les forces du mal était un cours très apprécié par la majeure partie des étudiants de Poudlard. Ils y découvraient la magie noire et comment s'en protéger, les cours n'étaient pas seulement théoriques mais également pratiques, ce qui assurait bien souvent un cours très animé.

Malheureusement, aucun professeur n'était resté plus d'un an à ce poste depuis de départ du professeur Têtenjoy, les élèves n'étaient donc jamais certains de la qualité de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour l'année à venir. Néanmoins, cela ne gâcha pas l'enthousiasme des élèves, qui attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du nouveau professeur.

Des élèves de toutes les maisons attendaient bruyamment dans le couloir, devant la porte de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur leur nouveau professeur. C'était un grand homme, d'âge moyen, longiligne, vêtu d'une cape gris souris sur un costume tout aussi gris, et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu jaune poussin. Son regard se posa sur les élèves qui attendaient dans le couloir, ils se turent aussitôt. Le professeur les scruta intensément de ses yeux verts, derrière de petites lunettes ovales, puis il s'écarta de la porte et invita ses élèves de sixième année à entrer.

\- Entrez jeunes gens et prenez place en silence, je vous prie ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Une fois tous les élèves installés, le professeur entama le cours en commençant par se présenter.

\- Je suis le professeur Meric Birdy et je vous ferai cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et Dieu seul sait à quelle point cette matière est utile, surtout en ces temps troublés.

Il laissa traîner son regard perçant sur chacun des élèves avant de continuer.

\- J'attends de vous que vous soyez attentifs et sérieux à chacun de mes cours. Que vous progressiez et que vous n'hésitiez pas à poser des questions, que ce soit durant ou après le cours, toujours dans le plus grand respect de votre professeur et de vos camarades. Il va sans dire que je ne tolérerai aucun débordement.

Voyant qu'il avait obtenu l'attention de sa classe, il commença son enseignement.

\- Bien, commençons. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait à quoi sert un Patronus ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle de Remus, James et Sirius du groupe des Maraudeurs, ainsi que Élisa, Meiling et Lily Evans, une Gryffondor aux longs cheveux roux qui excellait dans toutes les matières.

\- Vous, le jeune homme brun avec les lunettes, dit le professeur en indiquant James Potter de la main.

\- Potter, Monsieur.

\- Bien. Monsieur Potter, dites-nous quelle est l'utilité d'un Patronus.

\- Le Patronus, lorsqu'il est invoqué correctement, c'est-à-dire avec une forme corporelle, fait office de bouclier contre la magie noire et contre certaines créatures maléfiques comme les Détraqueurs.

\- Très bien Monsieur Potter, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Pour compléter ce que vient de nous dire votre camarade, j'ajouterais qu'il est possible d'invoquer des Patronus non corporels qui peuvent également servir aux mêmes effets, mais ils sont certes moins puissants qu'un Patronus corporel. Par ailleurs, tous les sorciers ne sont pas capables de créer un Patronus corporel, c'est un acte de très grande magie. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment invoquer un Patronus ?

Cette fois moins de mains se levèrent : seules Élisa et Lily avaient gardé leur mains dans les airs.

\- La demoiselle de Poufsouffle je vous écoute, le professeur désignait cette fois Élisa.

\- Élisa Pratchet, Monsieur.

\- Mademoiselle Pratchet, dit le professeur en levant un sourcil, intrigué à l'énonciation de ce nom.

\- Pour lancer le sortilège du Patronus, il est nécessaire de se concentrer sur un souvenir ou une idée particulièrement heureuse et de prononcer la formule Expecto Patronum ou Spero Patronum.

\- Parfait ! Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Comme vous l'a si bien présenté votre camarade, il ne suffit pas simplement d'énoncer la formule pour invoquer un Patronus. Il vous faudra aussi puiser au fond de vous-mêmes pour trouver le souvenir le plus heureux que vous ayez, afin de le faire apparaître. Votre Patronus sera d'autant plus puissant que l'est votre souvenir, il puisera sa force de là. Maintenant que le cours théorique est fini, passons à la pratique ! Observez bien le geste de la baguette, ordonna le professeur qui fit un cercle quasiment parfait de sa baguette avant de prononcer la formule. Expecto Patronum !

De sa baguette sortit un filament de fumée argentée qui prit rapidement la forme d'un héron. La créature fit le tour de la salle de classe en volant sous le regard ébahi des élèves, puis elle s'évanouit en une brume légère.

\- C'est à vous jeunes gens. Que chacun sorte sa baguette. Durant l'heure qu'il vous reste, vous vous entraînerez au sortilège du Patronus.

D'un coup de baguette le professeur Birdy fit disparaître les pupitres des élèves pour leur laisser la place de s'exercer. Les amis se regroupèrent pour travailler ensemble.

\- J'arrive pas à choisir un souvenir heureux, dit Ogs d'une voix dépitée à ses trois amies.

\- Hahaha ! Ça ne m'étonne pas. Avec toutes tes conquêtes, ça doit être dur de choisir la meilleure baise. Mon pauvre, je te plains ! railla Lara, narquoise.

Élisa et Meiling pouffèrent de rire sous le regard courroucé de Ogs

\- C'est pas drôle ! J'arrive vraiment pas à choisir ! ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de bouder.

\- Tu n'as qu'à choisir un autre souvenir qu'un plan cul, ce sera plus facile je pense, proposa Meiling d'un air songeur pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à son propre souvenir.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée pour moi Élisa ? s'enquit Ogs en captant le regard de la jolie rousse sur lui.

\- J'en ai déjà pas pour moi, alors pour toi ! s'affola Élisa.

Un peu plus loin, le groupe des Maraudeurs se chamaillait tout en épiant le groupe des Quatre. Ils observaient attentivement leurs camarades de classe, dont la mine pensive et les sourcils froncés trahissaient une réflexion intense.

\- Tu devrais aller l'aider, Patmol, fit James après avoir donné un coup de coude à son ami tout en lui désignant une Élisa quelque peu stressée.

\- Lâche-moi Cornedrue, j'essaie de me concentrer là ! lui répondit Sirius un peu grognon.

\- Ça t'arrive de réfléchir à toi ? moqua James, d'humeur taquine.

Sirius lui lança un regard en coin, de ses yeux mi-clos, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier. De leur côté, Remus et Peter, le sourire aux lèvres, regardaient leurs deux amis se chamailler.

\- Autan que toi mon frère, répondit Sirius. Je te propose un petit jeu. Celui qui réussit en premier un Patronus corporel sera le plus intelligent de nous deux !

\- Très bien ! Pari tenu ! lança James, joueur.

\- Ok, allons-y ensemble ! Queudver tu feras le décompte, ordonna Sirius, déjà concentré sur son souvenir.

\- D'accord, répondit Peter, heureux qu'on lui demande de participer à ce petit jeu. Vous êtes prêts ? Vous avez votre souvenir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

\- C'est bon pour moi, lui répondit James.

\- Idem, ajouta Sirius.

\- Ok, c'est parti. À trois. Un, deux, trois !

\- Expecto Patronum ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Maraudeurs.

De leurs baguettes sortirent de longs filaments argentés qui prirent rapidement la forme d'animaux bien distincts. Sirius avait produit un énorme chien et James un imposant cerf avec une ramure tout aussi impressionnante. Les deux Patronus se mirent à courir ensemble tout autour de la salle, comme s'ils faisaient la course, sous le regard émerveillé de leurs propriétaires respectifs ainsi que de toute la classe. Quand ils disparurent, remplacés par un léger nuage de fumée qui baignait la salle dans un halo argenté, James et Sirius se tournèrent comme une même personne vers Peter et le questionnèrent.

\- Alors qui est le plus intelligent ? demanda Sirius, impatient devant l'absence de réaction de Peter.

\- Vous êtes à égalité, intervint la voix calme de Remus. Vous n'êtes pas plus intelligent l'un que l'autre.

James allait protester, mais la voix du professeur se fit entendre à leurs côtés.

\- Magnifique ! Bravo jeunes gens ! les félicita le professeur Birdy qui venait de les rejoindre. Je donne cinq points supplémentaires aux Gryffondors pour cette superbe démonstration. J'attends de vous autres que vous soyez tout aussi efficaces, dit-il en s'adressant au reste de la classe.

Le professeur les couvrit d'éloges avant de reprendre sa déambulation entre les différents groupes pour corriger ça et là la position de leurs baguettes ou la prononciation du sortilège.

Un peu plus loin, le groupe des Quatre observait les Maraudeurs avec intérêt. C'était quand même incroyable que deux d'entre eux aient réussi à créer un Patronus corporel dès leur premier essai. Ils n'osèrent pas se l'avouer, mais il étaient tous les quatre impressionnés par les capacités de leurs camarades et rivaux, et aussi un peu envieux.

\- À ton tour Ogs, montre-leur que tu es aussi bon qu'eux ! ordonna Lara sur un ton de défi.

Ogs lança un dernier regard vers le groupe des joyeux Maraudeurs, qui sautaient maintenant partout pour fêter leur réussite de manière ostentatoire, il s'imagina à leur place. Relevant la tête vers Lara il lui lança un regard décidé.

\- Ok, c'est bon, je l'ai, lui dit Ogs d'un ton résolu. Expecto Patronum ! récita-t-il avec conviction.

De longs fils argentés s'entortillèrent au bout de sa baguette, puis ils s'agglutinèrent en une grosse boule qui éclata pour prendre la forme d'un énorme lion rugissant. La bête se posa sans un bruit sur le sol et tournoya autour de groupe des Quatre dans un cercle protecteur tout en rugissant silencieusement. Le Lion vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté de Ogs et disparu dans des volutes de fumée argentée après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment que le groupe des Quatre remarqua qu'ils avaient attiré toute l'attention sur eux. La classe était plongée dans un silence irréel.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionné ! dit leur professeur, rompant ainsi le silence. Vous êtes, jeune homme, la digne représentation de votre maison ! Godric Gryffondor aurait été fier de vous ! Je vous accorde également cinq points.

\- Euh... merci. répondit simplement Ogs, quelque peu mal à l'aise sous la pluie de compliments venant de son professeur.

À ce moment retentit la cloche, annonçant la fin des cours et surtout, l'heure du repas. Ogs avait une excuse toute trouvée pour se libérer de l'attention de la classe. Les élèves s'affairaient à ranger leur matériel tandis que leur professeur les exhortait à s'entraîner, il leur rappelait le mouvement du sort et exigeait qu'ils le maîtrisent pour leur prochain cours, qui aurait lieu vendredi.

\- Alors, conquises ? s'enquit Ogs auprès des filles en récupérant leurs affaires.

\- Au possible ! lui répondit Meiling, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était incroyable ! renchérit Lara. T'as vu la tête de Potter ? Elle a légèrement dégonflé ! ajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Élisa, quant à elle, se contentait de hocher la tête sans écouter ce que disaient ses amis. Elle était toujours en train de chercher un souvenir heureux suffisamment puissant afin de créer un Patronus corporel. Elle se demandait aussi à quoi il pourrait bien ressembler.

De tous ceux qui avaient réussi à créer un Patronus aujourd'hui, seul celui de Sirius lui avait paru intéressant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle en pinçait pour le beau brun, ça n'avait rien à voir, il n'était pas intéressant en lui-même. Elle était sûre que ce n'était absolument pas la raison.

Elle aurait tout de même bien aimé glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure ondulée et l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais il n'y avait aucun sentiment impliqué ici. Sirius Black n'était qu'un petit imbécile imbu de lui-même juste parce qu'il faisait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds. Pour cette raison il était hors de question que cela arrive, elle ne voulait pas atterrir sur son tableau de chasse comme un vulgaire trophée.

Après le repas, les cours de l'après-midi commençaient par deux heures de métamorphose, suivies de deux heures sur les rudiments de la métamorphose humaine, soit les bases pour devenir animagus. Ces deux cours étaient dispensés par le professeur McGonagall. Cette sorcière, toute vêtue de vert, était très stricte et appréciait les élèves brillants. James Potter et Lily Evans, tous deux excellents dans cette matière et des Gryffondors, l'ancienne maison de la professeur, étaient ses chouchous.

Pendant tout le cours de métamorphose, les élèves trépignaient d'impatience. Ils avaient hâte de participer à leur premier cours sur les animagus. Certains étaient tellement excités qu'ils étaient moins attentifs que d'habitude. C'était le cas de Meiling qui, malgré sa récente mésaventure, espérait tout de même réussir ce sort d'un niveau très avancé. Les deux heures de métamorphose enfin finies, seuls ceux qui avaient eu un Effort Exceptionnel à leurs B.U.S.E pouvaient participer au cours sur les animagi. Les Quatre s'étaient assurés de faire partie de cette élite.

Après leur avoir fait une démonstration en se métamorphosant en chat, le professeur McGo-nagall commença le cours sur les animagi en leur expliquant toutes les étapes complexes qu'il fallait suivre. Les élèves buvaient ses paroles. Mais plus elle donnait de détails, plus ils se décourageaient : devenir un animagus était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Élisa avait vaguement effleuré l'idée de devenir une animagus, mais la complexité de la tâche lui paraissait excéder les avantages du sortilège. Elle se désintéressa rapidement. Meiling, elle, comprit que sa nouvelle condition ne le lui permettrait pas, elle devrait donc tirer un trait sur ce sort qu'elle avait tant voulu apprendre. Ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière des choses que sa nouvelle condition l'empêcherait de faire. Quant aux Maraudeurs, ceux-ci semblaient blasés, comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à apprendre.

\- Très bien chers élèves. Maintenant vous savez que devenir un animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. Je dispenserai de ce cours toute personne qui ne souhaite pas le devenir. Je tiens à préciser que le Ministère de la Magie surveillera de très près les personnes voulant le devenir. Ils seront ainsi inscrits sur le registre des animagi que tient le Ministère. Je vous mets en garde, tout animagus non déclaré, s'il venait à être découvert, encourt une peine de prison à Azkaban, ajouta-t-elle en balayant la salle de classe de ses yeux perçants de chat.

La journée se finit ainsi sur cette dernière note d'avertissement. Comme un rituel, les Quatre se retrouvèrent dans leur quartier général. Arrivée en première avec Élisa, Meiling s'étala dans le sofa rouge et sortit son livre sur la métamorphose. Élisa s'installa à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un œil intéressé. Mais Meiling préféra changer d'avis et ouvrit plutôt son manuel d'histoire de la magie. Elle était trop déprimée pour s'intéresser à la métamorphose pour le moment. Élisa, que l'histoire de la magie ennuyait au plus haut point, préféra lire son roman Moldu intitulé "Roméo et Juliette".

Au même instant, Ogs et Lara, poussés par une envie charnelle pressente, s'étaient retrouvés dans l'une des cabines des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Tout au long du cours précédent sur les animagi, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de flirter et de se taquiner en s'échangeant de petits mots lourds de sous-entendus sur un parchemin. Quand enfin la fin du cours fut venue, les toilettes étaient de loin l'endroit le plus propice pour assouvir leurs envies.

À peine avaient-ils refermé la porte derrière eux qu'ils s'étaient déjà collés l'un à l'autre, poussés par l'impétuosité du désir. Leurs baisers étaient intenses et fiévreux, mêlant leurs langues avec fougue. Leur corps réclamait celui de l'autre. Ogs avait soulevé Lara et l'avait plaquée contre une des parois, elle avait précipitamment enroulé ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la maintenait fermement par la taille tout contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir grandir la vigueur du jeune homme à travers le tissu de leurs uniformes. Lara fit glisser ses mains dans le dos musclé de son partenaire avant de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, à laquelle elle s'accrocha, passant amoureusement le bout de ses doigts dans les douces boucles châtain de Ogs.

À bout de souffle, ils décrochèrent leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre, submergés par l'intensité du baiser. Ogs souffla fiévreusement à Lara qu'il avait envie d'elle. Mais cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la fée de Ogs avait eu la bonne idée d'actionner la chasse d'eau de la cabine. Ce geste eut pour effet d'invoquer Mimi Geignarde, qui apparut dans une immense gerbe d'eau, les trempant tous les deux jusqu'aux os.

Lara, hors d'elle d'avoir était coupée dans un moment pareil, tenta d'étriper la fée de Ogs. Mais le Gryffondor fut plus rapide. Il attrapa la petite fée et courut jusqu'à leur quartier général afin d'éviter le massacre.

Ogs arriva en trombe alors que les deux amies étaient toujours plongées dans leurs livres respectifs. Il était essoufflé et totalement trempé. Il ne leur accorda aucun regard et referma vivement la porte derrière lui juste après être entré. Le fracas qu'il avait causé attira l'attention de Meiling et Élisa qui levèrent les yeux et abandonnèrent leur lecture. Quand il vit leurs regards inquisiteurs, Ogs ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de s'expliquer mais il se ravisa.

\- Aucune question je vous prie, leur dit-il simplement d'une voix ferme.

\- On n'a rien demandé, répondit Élisa en levant un sourcil.

Des bruit sourds retentirent derrière Ogs, qui était toujours adossé à la porte, la mine inquiète. Quelqu'un semblait tambouriner sur le mur de la salle, juste à côté du portrait bloquant l'entrée.

\- Ogs ! Laisse-moi entrer toute de suite sinon ça va mal se passer ! menaça la voix furieuse de Lara en provenance du couloir.

Élisa et Meiling échangèrent un regard amusé avant de reporter leur intérêt sur Ogs.

\- Tout bien réfléchi, on veut savoir, déclara Meiling en son nom et celui d'Élisa.

Ogs leva les yeux au ciel et laissa entrer la tornade Lara dans leur repère. Celle-ci déboula dans la salle comme une furie. De l'eau ruisselait de ses vêtements et formait déjà une petite flaque d'eau à ses pied quand elle se posta face à Ogs.

\- J'en ai marre de ta saleté de fée ! se mit-elle à crier en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Ogs. Marre que tu la défendes toujours alors que tu sais que c'est de sa faute ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est jalouse ! ajouta-t-elle en allongeant la dernière syllabe et en enfonçant un peu plus son doigt dans le torse du garçon.

Sortant de l'intérieur de la cape du Gryffondor, la fée voleta devant les yeux de Ogs et se mit à piailler dans sa langue, une langue que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

\- Saphir dit qu'elle était juste curieuse, qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès et qu'elle n'est pas jalouse, traduisit Ogs d'une voix monotone.

\- Ahahah ! Lara fut prise d'un rire dément qui retentit dans la salle un instant, puis elle reprit. Elle ment ! Ça se voit comme une licorne au milieu d'un troupeau de sombrals qu'elle ment ! Bon sang Ogs, regarde la réalité en face, c'est une peste ta fée ! Et elle n'a tout simplement pas supporté qu'on s'envoie en l'air ! lâcha Lara, hors d'elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est de plus en plus agressive Ogs, intervint Meiling. Rappelle-toi durant les vacances quand tu es venu à la maison. Elle a passé son temps à me tirer les cheveux. Elle a même renversé mon verre d'eau du soir sur le lit quand on y était occupés.

\- Ça, ça aurait très bien pu être nous, rétorqua Ogs de mauvaise foi.

Durant la conversation entre ses amis, Élisa appliqua un sortilège informulé de séchage sur Lara et Ogs afin qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid, puis elle reprit son observation de la scène, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait advenir de Saphir, la fée jalouse. Voyant au bout d'un moment qu'aucun n'arrivait à faire entendre raison à l'autre, elle se permit d'intervenir.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Ogs, il faut que tu trouves une solution si tu veux continuer à avoir une vie plus que sociale avec la gent féminine, énonça Élisa pour essayer de calmer la situation.

\- Je trouverai une solution, promit-il. Et merci pour les vêtements, je suppose que c'est toi, lui fit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Élisa hocha la tête avant de répondre "Pas de quoi" sans grand enthousiasme. Elle s'installa de nouveau confortablement dans le sofa pour reprendre sa lecture dans le calme revenu.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le repas du soir fut bien animé dans la Grande Salle. La veille, les emplois du temps avaient causé un grand brouhaha, cette fois, il s'agissait de l'attribution du titre de capitaine. Les préfets-en-chef avaient reçu de leur directeur de maison le nom des nouveaux capitaines de Quidditch, pour chaque équipe de l'école.

Ce fut avec horreur que Ogs découvrit que James Potter, le dernier poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, dont la tête était déjà tellement grosse qu'il ne passait plus par les portes de la Grande Salle, avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors par le professeur McGonagall. Il était tellement dépité qu'il piquait avec fureur les restes de son assiette pour filer loin du groupe bruyant des Maraudeurs au plus vite.

L'équipe des Gryffondors avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses joueurs : deux poursuiveurs, le gardien et l'attrapeur étaient en septième année l'année précédente. Il ne restait donc plus que lui, au poste de batteur, Sirius Black, batteur également, et James Potter. Il avait espéré devenir capitaine afin de ne pas avoir à subir la tyrannie des deux Maraudeurs. Ogs avait cru qu'il avait ses chances, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que trois, mais c'était sans compter le favoritisme de McGonagall pour James.

\- Youhou ! Lily ! T'as vu ? s'exclamait James dans la Grande Salle en brandissant fièrement son insigne de capitaine.

\- Je suis au courant, Potter, lui répondit cette dernière d'une voix lasse. Je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas remarqué, que Lupin et moi sommes les préfets et qu'on revient tout juste du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

\- Ouep, je sais. Je sais tout de toi, ma Lily d'amour ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- Quand... Lily s'interrompit puis fit mine de réfléchir. Jamais Potter, ajouta-t-elle froidement, puis elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis.

\- Mille gorgones ! J'y crois pas ! Cornedrue ! se mit à crier un Sirius furieux en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, si fort que le brouhaha se calma un peu alors que les élèves de Poudlard essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Tu lui cours encore après ? Je pensais que tu devais arrêter ! Ça doit faire, quoi ? La millième fois que tu lui demandes et qu'elle te dit non ? Cette fille ne te mérite pas, ajouta-t-il, sentencieux.

\- J'y peux rien Patmol, c'est plus fort que moi... Je sens que c'est la femme de ma vie. Et puis, ça fait seulement huit cent trente-sept fois, tu sais, répondit James d'une voix triste, tout en regardant la belle rousse aux yeux verts s'éloigner de lui.

\- Elle comprendra bien un jour que tu es sérieux, Cornedrue, dit Peter en s'immisçant dans la conversation dans l'espoir de lui remonter un peu le moral.

\- En parlant de sérieux, intervint Remus, il va falloir que tu organises des sélections pour compléter ton équipe. Votre premier match est prévu pour mi-novembre et vous n'êtes que trois pour le moment.

\- C'est vrai ça, reprit Sirius, content de changer de sujet. Car avec le départ de tous ces septième année il ne reste plus que toi, moi et Ogs.

À ces mots, l'attention des Maraudeurs se tourna un instant vers Ogs qui était assit seul non loin d'eux, toujours occupé à piquer furieusement dans son assiette.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, on dirait, fit remarquer Remus.

\- Mouais. Il faut qu'on recrute deux poursuiveurs, un attrapeur et un gardien, dit James en regardant la liste des postes disponibles. Je publierai une note dans la salle commune pour faire passer les essais demain durant notre premier entraînement. Je compte sur toi pour être mon bras droit, Patmol. Il faut qu'on choisisse les meilleurs !

\- C'est sûr ! Il est hors de question que cette coupe revienne encore une fois aux Sepentards ! conclut Sirius.

Comme le soir précédent, Ogs attendit ses amies devant les portes de la Grande Salle et raccompagna chacune d'entre elles à son dortoir. La seule différence avec la veille était que Lara et Ogs restèrent discrets.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

ML.


	3. Harcèlement

**Bonjour, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour notre troisième chapitre.**

Nous souhaitons remercier les personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire encore une fois. Et espérons pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui avance un peu dans l'histoire, obtenir quelques retours de nos lecteurs. Pour ce qui se demande si cette fic durera, nous avons une vraie trame que nous suivons et écrit près de 16 chapitres déjà. Nous nous sommes pas lancé sur le site Fanfiction avec un seul chapitre en poche. Voilà Voila ^^

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Harcèlement**

Le lendemain matin, le groupe des Quatre se retrouva pour un cours de trois heures sur les soins aux créatures magiques, au sixième étage. Seul Ogs était toujours attentif durant ce cours, dispensé par l'éternel professeur Brûlopot, un petit homme trapu avec des cheveux mi-longs, aussi blancs que la neige, noués en une queue-de-cheval. Il était vêtu comme un bûcheron : bottes et salopette marron sur une chemise à carreaux oranges, le tout complété par une robe et un chapeau de sorcier verts.

Le sujet du cours portait sur le vivet doré, un drôle de petit oiseau tout rond qui avait l'apparence d'un vif d'or. Le vivet doré volait à une vitesse difficilement observable à l'œil nu : il avait la faculté de changer de direction avec une habileté et une rapidité déconcertantes grâce aux articulations particulières de ses ailes, qui peuvent tourner dans tous les sens. Il avait d'ailleurs été en 1269 le premier vif d'or durant les matchs de Quidditch, avant qu'il ne devienne une espèce protégée et soit remplacé par le vif d'or actuel, dont les caractéristiques s'inspiraient de cet oiseau.

Les trois heures passèrent lentement, le professeur rapportait chaque anecdote connue sur l'oiseau, sur sa fragilité, la difficulté de le capturer, sans compter toutes les fois où il s'éloignait du sujet pour parler de sa vie personnelle.

Quand vint enfin la fin du cours, tous s'empressèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle, pour un déjeuner bien mérité après cette longue matinée. Enfin, tous sauf le groupe des Quatre, qui était resté dans la salle, car Ogs souhaitait échanger quelques mots avec le professeur.

Ogs se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser au professeur.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur... Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser quelques questions au sujet des fées ?

\- Mmh... Oui Monsieur Carter, allez-y, je vous écoute, que voulez vous savoir ? lui demanda le professeur de sa voix grinçante.

\- Est-ce que les fées sont... Ogs s'arrêta un instant et tourna son regard vers Lara. ...jalouses ? termina-t-il de manière hésitante.

\- Oh ! Mon jeune élève, très bonne question que celle-ci ! lui répondit-il d'une voix excitée. En règle générale, les fées sont des créatures non domestiques très vaniteuses. Même si nous arrivons à nous faire comprendre d'elles, elles n'en restent pas moin libres de leurs mouvements et de leurs actes. Ce ne sont pas des créatures très intelligentes vous savez. Avec de bons arguments vous arriverez à faire rester des fées des heures sans bouger pour qu'elles illuminent vos soirées, simplement en gonflant leur égo. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je ne saurais vous dire si elles sont réellement jalouses. Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur ces créatures éphémères, car oui, ce sont des créatures qui ne vivent pas très longtemps. De plus, elles ne sont pas très utiles, finit le professeur.

Quand Ogs revint vers ses amies, il avait l'aire dépité.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Lara, impatiente.

\- Il ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement jalouse, mais comme ce sont des créatures peu étudiées, il n'en sait pas plus, lâcha Ogs démoralisé. Il m'a aussi dit que de bons arguments suffiraient à la contrôler.

\- Ah, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! intervint joyeusement la Serdaigle.

Meiling se promit intérieurement de faire de plus amples recherches à la bibliothèque sur le sujet. S'il était possible de manipuler la fée de Ogs pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser, ou lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'hésiterait pas à saisir cette opportunité.

Après le repas, Élisa et Meiling partirent seules pour le cours de divination. Leurs amis n'avaient pas voulu poursuivre cette matière après leurs B.U.S.E. Elles se rendirent donc au septième étage, pour prendre le petit escalier qui permettait d'accéder à la dernière salle de la tour Nord, qui servait exclusivement à la divination.

Sur le seuil de la porte les attendait déjà le professeur Inigo. C'était un homme de taille moyenne que beaucoup d'élèves dépassaient maintenant largement d'une tête. Il portait toujours de fines lunettes dorées en forme d'étoile sur son nez quelque peu crochu, et des vêtements bleu ciel, qui lui donnaient un air de jobarbille, une sorte d'oiseau qui ne fait pas de bruit, sauf au moment de mourir. Cette créature représentait bien ce professeur plutôt silencieux, qui ne parlait que pour annoncer des destins funestes à ses élèves.

Élisa et Meiling passèrent devant leur professeur après l'avoir salué, et prirent place à l'une des petites tables rondes qui occupaient la salle de classe, tout aussi ronde. En quelques minutes, la salle se remplit et les deux amies virent avec surprise que Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, en plus d'avoir continué cette matière, se dirigeaient vers les places restantes de leur propre table. Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard furtif devant le sourire quelque peu suspect de Sirius.

\- Hey, salut les filles, ça vous dérange pas qu'on s'installe à votre table ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, merci ! dit Sirius à toute vitesse avec un large sourire, pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Hé ! La sortie est par là, je crois que tu t'es trompé de groupe. Merci, au revoir, bisous, bisous ! lui répondit Meiling du tac-au-tac, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Sirius se stoppa un instant, levant un sourcil, puis il s'installa tout de même sur le petit pouf en face d'Élisa, adressant à cette dernière un sourire éclatant. Ce qui la figea. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il lui fasse tourner la tête ainsi, cet idiot ?

Sirius, lui, était ravi de la réaction de sa cible. Trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de la Poufsouffle avait était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, et la première étape de son plan était en marche. Maintenant, il devait l'amener à lui parler, ce qui serait un peu plus difficile, il en avait conscience. La jeune fille n'était pas des plus bavardes d'après ses observations. Remus, de son côté, se contenta d'adresser un sourire contrit aux jeunes filles et s'installa à son tour.

\- Vas-y Black, fais comme chez toi ! lança Meiling, ce qui sortit Sirius et Élisa de leurs pensées.

\- C'est ce que je fais, lui répondit-il, toujours en lui adressant un sourire aussi éclatant que les autres.

\- C'est bien ce que je te reproche. Et puis, dis-moi, tu prépares une pub pour un dentifrice ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Élisa et Remus pouffèrent discrètement de rire, sous l'air interloqué de Sirius, outré de voir son ami rire ainsi aux blagues de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Je te préviens Black, tu n'as pas intérêt à perturber ce cours d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, menaça Meiling.

\- J'ai jamais fait ça, voyons ! fit-il d'un air aussi innocent que possible. Et puis... Pas vu pas pris, non ? ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Remus.

\- Ça a l'air bien pratique dis donc, d'avoir un préfet qui vous passe tous vos méfaits, railla Meiling

\- Allez, arrête un peu de râler Serdaigle, je sais être super sérieux en cours moi aussi ! Si je veux, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un énième sourire dentifrice.

Meiling poussa un soupir las.

\- Tu me fatigues déjà. Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais t'es épuisant, fit-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore pu se dégourdir les pat... les jambes ! se rattrapa Remus de justesse et passant au rouge vif, ce qui attira le regard des trois autres sur lui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la divination, Black, intervint Élisa pour détourner la conversation en voyant la gêne de Remus.

\- Oh si, j'adore ! C'est une matière très spéciale certes, mais très utile. Je trouve ça énorme les personnes qui arrivent à créer des prophéties ! Mais ce que je préfère tout particulièrement, c'est la divination par les runes, elles sont vraiment puissantes. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la divination ? demanda Sirius, aux anges que Élisa lui ait adressé la parole.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Élisa quelque peu désarçonnée

Élisa possédait un don naturel pour cette matière vu qu'elle possédait le troisième œil, un don qu'avaient toutes les femmes de sa familles. C'était dans l'ordre des choses pour elle d'avoir pris cette matière, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'elle y aimait vraiment.

\- Oui, toi, reprit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur, la tirant de sa réflexion.

\- J'exerce mon troisième œil, finit-elle par lâcher d'un air sérieux en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Remus et Sirius regardèrent Élisa, sourcils levés, surpris par cette réponse, sans savoir si elle se moquait d'eux ou pas. Ils lancèrent un regard vers Meiling pour qu'elle confirme les propos de son amie, mais elle leur adressa juste un sourire narquois.

Au même instant le professeur Inigo invita ses élèves au silence d'un mouvement de bras, coupant court à leur discussion. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et s'éclaircit d'abord la gorge puis, d'une voix rocailleuse comme si il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis une éternité, il prit la parole.

\- Très bien jeunes gens. Je suis ravi de vous voir si nombreux à poursuivre cette matière si difficile qu'est la divination. Cette année, nous avons au programme du premier semestre la méditation et l'interprétation des rêves, puis nous terminerons avec les prophéties au second semestre. Maintenant que je vous ai exposé le programme de l'année, j'aimerais que vous sortiez vos livres de divination de sixième année et que vous l'ouvriez à la page 312, au chapitre "Méditation : trouver son totem".

Quelques exclamations retentirent dans la classe à la lecture des premières phrases du chapitre, ainsi que quelques soupirs, dont celui de Sirius, ce qui attira le regard curieux d'Élisa sur lui.

\- Bien, comme certains l'ont déjà compris, fit le professeur avec un mince sourire, je vais aider les personnes qui ont choisi cette année de garder mon cours à trouver leur totem. Vous aurez ainsi de l'avance pour les cours d'animagus du professeur McGonagall.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris, excités, intéressés… Mais Sirius avait plutôt l'air blasé, ce qui provoqua une réaction étrange de la part de Remus : il avait l'air désolé. Élisa nota mentalement ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle aimait observer les gens, elle avait appris à lire les gens de cette manière, ça lui était très utile pour son don de divination.

\- Pour cette méditation, chaque sorcier doit puiser dans des ressources de magie encore inexploitées qui sont liées au "soi" profond, un "soi" secret qui ne fait jusqu'alors que sommeiller au plus profond de votre être, et qui doit alors surgir au grand jour. Pour cela, le sorcier doit rester sans bouger plus ou moins longtemps, et aller chercher au fond de lui cette nouvelle magie. Quand vous la rencontrerez, vous finirez par percevoir un second battement de cœur. Je ne vous promets pas que ce sera facile. Ce battement pourra être plus ou moins intense que le premier. Il ne faudra pas avoir peur de s'en approcher un peu plus à chaque séance. Une fois que vous l'aurez touché avec votre esprit, elle prendra la forme de la créature que vous êtes et se dessinera clairement dans votre esprit. Vous connaîtrez alors votre personnalité profonde, celle que vous incarnerez en temps qu'animagus. Si un jour vous le devenez, bien sûr. Sachez que votre totem est souvent lié à la représentation de votre Patronus. Si vous en avez déjà créé un, vous aurez alors plus de facilité à trouver le deuxième battement de cœur, conclut le professeur Inigo. Maintenant rangez vos affaires je vous prie, et installez-vous confortablement, en position assise ou allongée, peu importe. Nous allons commencer notre première séance de méditation.

Le professeur accompagna ces paroles d'un mouvement de baguette qui fit disparaître les petites tables et les poufs, pour les remplacer par des canapés et des tapis de sol. C'est dans le brouhaha que les élèves s'installèrent. Meiling préféra s'asseoir dans le sofa, tout comme Remus, qui vint le partager avec elle. Quant à Élisa, elle prit place sur l'un des tapis de sol en position allongée et ferma les yeux.

\- C'était vrai cette histoire de troisième œil ? demanda Sirius en s'installant tout près de sa cible.

\- Chut, lui répondit Élisa sans même le regarder.

\- Aller ! Dis-moi ! insista-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Tu vois pas que j'essaye de me concentrer ? lui répondit-elle en chuchotant également. Tu voudrais pas faire pareil ?

\- C'est ce que je fais, murmura-t-il à son oreille, amusé par la réaction de la jeune Poufsouffle.

Élisa ouvrit les yeux en tournant lentement la tête vers lui. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle capta alors le regard joueur du beau brun. Il était vraiment trop près d'elle, penché à son oreille, scrutant son visage. Son cœur rata un battement, l'espace d'un instant, puis elle se reprit, détourna la tête et referma vivement les paupières. Ce n'est pas avec cet énergumène à côté d'elle qu'elle allait réussir à trouver son totem. Surtout s'il réussissait à la déconcentrer juste en la regardant. Elle sentait d'ailleur toujours son regard qui lui brûlait le visage. Elle tenta de se focaliser sur les battements de son cœur, comme l'avait indiqué le professeur, mais il battait la chamade, et son esprit partait dans des divagations qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, la ramenant toujours vers les yeux de Sirius Black, et de ses lèvres, si proches de son oreille.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours de divination, ce fut un réel soulagement pour Élisa. Sirius n'avait pas cessé de lui poser des questions, chuchotant directement dans son oreille. Elle avait senti son souffle dans son cou, qui la chatouillait et lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle n'avait donné aucune réponse aux questions du Gryffondor pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais son cerveau refusait de lui obéir et elle avait passé l'heure à fantasmer sur lui… quelle ironie.

Malheureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il l'accompagna jusqu'au cachot pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Sirius passa tout le temps du trajet, soit plus de sept étages, à faire un monologue à Élisa. Derrière suivaient silencieusement Remus et Meling, qui levaient de temps à autre un sourcil surpris aux élucubrations de Sirius.

Quand le groupe arriva dans le couloir ou les élèves attendaient le prochain cours de potion, ils furent accueillis par Ogs et Lara, qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte. Ils étaient sous le choc et n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Depuis quand Élisa et Meiling traînaient-elles avec les Maraudeurs ? Quant à James, il donna un petit coup de coude à Peter qui gloussa à la vue de Sirius aux côtés d'Élisa.

\- C'était quoi ça ? chuchota Ogs à Élisa et Meiling.

\- Un verre à crasse, cracha Meiling en regardant en coin Sirius.

Lara pouffa de rire et fut vite rejointe par Ogs et Élisa. C'est dans donc dans l'hilarité qu'ils entrèrent dans le cachot où avait lieu le cours de potions, puis ils prirent place à l'une des tables de travail qui composaient la salle. C'était encore le professeur Slughorn qui était à ce poste cette année : un homme très chic, vêtu de velour vert et orange, qui adorait les belles choses et surtout, les bon élèves. Il avait créé un club où se réunissaient, le temps de quelques soirées très exclusives, les étudiants qu'il estimait les plus prometteurs. Lily Evans et James Potter faisaient partie de ce club.

\- Très bien jeunes gens, je suis heureux de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont décidé de continuer à étudier les potions, commença le professeur. Veuillez sortir vos manuels avancés de préparation des potions, exigea-t-il des élèves, quand ils se furent tous exécutés il continua. Maintenant, qui peut nous faire un rappel et nous citer la troisième loi de Golpalott ?

Lily et Meiling levèrent leur main aussi rapidement l'une que l'autre, ce qui réjouit leur professeur, qui désigna la Serdaigle, dont il voulait entendre la réponse.

\- Mademoiselle Ling, je vous en prie.

\- La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants, récita Meiling à toute vitesse.

\- Très bien, j'accorde cinq points à votre maison pour cette citation exacte au mot près, dit le professeur en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Nous allons maintenant passer au vif du sujet, ajouta-t-il en se retournant alors vers le tableau, sur lequel était déjà inscrite toute une liste d'ingrédients. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion fortifiante, Madame Pomfresh a besoin de remplir son stock. Vous trouverez dans votre manuel page quarante le détail de la préparation. Vous avez trois heures pour me préparer des potions viables, vous en avez le niveau. Afin d'être notés, vous m'en apporterez un flacon étiqueté à votre nom en fin de cours, et vous me laisserez vos chaudrons sur les paillasses.

Le cours se passa dans un calme presque parfait, tout le monde était concentré sur sa potion, seuls quelques rares chuchotements pouvaient être entendus. Quant au professeur, il passa son temps à complimenter ou à rectifier ça et là les préparations de ses élèves. L'exercice donné par le professeur Slughorn ne pouvait qu'être réussi, car tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas eu au minimum un Effort Exceptionnel aux B.U.S.E n'avaient pas pu avoir accès à ce cours pour leur sixième année. Au bout des trois heures, le professeur récupéra chacune des fioles notées au nom des étudiants et promit dix points à celui qui aurait préparé la meilleure.

À la sortie du cours, le groupe des Maraudeurs attendait nonchalamment que Ogs sorte à son tour. Certains d'entre eux étaient plus impatients que les autres, c'était le cas de Sirius, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment son camarade Gryffondor.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit les attendre ? demanda Sirius à James.

\- Parce que Carter fait partie de l'équipe et que je veux être sûr qu'il a vu la note. Et puis je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir ! Tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec ta Poufsouffle, lui répondit James goguenard.

Sirius allait rétorquer mais il s'interrompit, le groupe en question était justement en train de sortir de la salle de classe, bras-dessus bras-dessous, riant aux éclats. Sirius tiqua en voyant Élisa collée à Ogs, Meiling intercepta le regard furtif du Gryffondor et s'en fit une note mentale.

\- Carter ! s'exclama James pour attirer son attention. T'as pas oublié qu'on va faire les sélections pour compléter notre équipe dans quinze minutes ?

\- J'y allais, lui répondit simplement Ogs, qui avait perdu son sourire.

Il scruta un instant le groupe des Maraudeurs, s'attardant plus longtemps sur Sirius, qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur, puis il reprit son chemin en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Les Maraudeurs emboîtèrent le pas aux Quatre à une distance raisonnable, pour ne pas être entendus.

\- Dites, les gars, commença Sirius, pris dans une intense réflexion en regardant le groupe en face d'eux.

\- Oui ? lui répondit James, qui attendait la suite

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas des filles ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Il y eut un silence puis ses amis éclatèrent de rire sans attention aucune pour son regard offusqué.

\- Non mais sérieusement, les mecs ! reprit-il.

\- Parce que tu serais tout seul, idiot, lança Remus.

\- N'importe quoi ! J'aurais pu faire comme Carter ! se défendit-il.

\- Dans tes rêves oui, t'en n'es pas capable : tu changes de fille dès que t'as eu ce que tu voulais, l'acheva Remus.

\- Je vous prouverai le contraire ! protesta Sirius.

\- Comment ? En nous changeant en filles ? demanda innocemment Peter, provoquant un fou rire chez James et Remus.

\- Non ! cria Sirius pour essayer de noyer leur rire. Quoique...

\- N'y pense même pas ! interjecta Remus, redevenu sérieux en un battement de cil, fixant Sirius de ses yeux gris.

Quand les anciens membre de l'équipe de Quidditch entrèrent sur le terrain, vêtus de leur uniforme et munis de leurs équipements, ils furent frappés par le nombre de personnes qui se tenaient devant eux et les attendaient, balai à la main. De leur côté, les filles et les deux autres Maraudeurs s'étaient installés dans les gradins pour assister au déroulement des sélections.

James marcha vers le centre du terrain, torse bombé, tandis que Ogs et Sirius le suivaient tout en portant la lourde malle contenant les quatre balles. Quand James se stoppa, les deux garçons déposèrent la malle à ses pieds et l'ouvrirent, pour s'emparer chacun d'une batte, ils vinrent ensuite se repositionner de chaque côté de leur capitaine.

\- Regarde-moi comment ils se la pète, dit Meiling avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix tout en fixant les Gryffondors.

\- Tu ne comptes pas reprendre ton poste de poursuiveuse chez Serdaigle ? lui demanda Lara.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit... approprié, lâcha Meiling amère.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, on n'est jamais trop prudent, avança Élisa d'une voix douce.

Élisa avait dit cela en enroulant un bras réconfortant dans le dos de Meiling. Lara se joignit à la Poufsouffle pour entourer d'amour son amie. Elles avaient senti la rancœur de Meiling et prenaient conscience que son nouveau statut lui fermait plus de portes que ce qu'elles avaient pensé au premier abord.

En contrebas sur le terrain commençaient à s'organiser les essais. Les deux batteurs avaient pris leur envol et tournaient en cercle autour du terrain en s'envoyant un cognard à grands coups de batte. Encore au sol, James avait divisé les postulants en fonction du poste qu'ils visaient avant de les envoyer faire leur essai en équipe.

Au bout d'un moment, lassée, Lara lâcha le terrain du regard. Elle reporta son attention sur deux garçons à sa gauche, et il ne s'agissait pas des deux autres Maraudeurs. Les jeunes hommes qu'elle observait regardaient les essais, non sans prendre quelques notes. Quand l'un d'eux remarqua l'intérêt que la Serpentard leur portait, il donna un coup de coude à son camarade, qui tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu les deux Serpentards : le cadet de la famille Black et Rabastan Lestrange. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire charmant accompagné d'un hochement de tête, auquel elle répondit, avant qu'il ne se lève et n'embarque Regulus Black dans sa descente des gradins. Sentant un mouvement inhabituel de la part de Lara, Meiling tourna la tête vers son amie et capta son regard sur le Serpentard.

\- Nouvelle proie ? chuchota Meiling à l'oreille de Lara.

\- On peut dire ça, lui répondit-elle sans lâcher des yeux la silhouette féline de Rabastan.

\- Pas mal, intervint Élisa, qui les observa à son tour.

\- Sur lequel s'est porté ton choix ? demanda Meiling.

\- Pourquoi, il faut choisir ? fit innocemment Lara.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà choisi, confia Meiling à Élisa.

\- Oui, moi aussi, confirma-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

\- Alors ? insista Meiling en se tournant vers Lara.

\- Alors ! Alors ! C'est Lestrange ! Je vais pas sortir avec un gamin ! lâcha Lara en faisant mine de s'offusquer.

\- Ça ne t'a jamais gênée avant, fit remarquer Élisa d'humeur taquine.

\- Là c'est différent.

\- En quoi ? s'étonna Meiling.

\- Secret, répondit Lara mystérieusement, signifiant qu'elle souhaitait mettre fin à la conversation.

Élisa et Meiling se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et se dirent que leur amie leur en parlerait quand ce serait le moment. Puis leur intérêt se porta de nouveau sur le terrain, où toute activité avait cessé. James, Sirius et Ogs, les pieds de nouveau au sol, faisaient face aux postulants. Le capitaine s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Bien, vous avez tous été parfaits, il a était dur de faire un choix, mais c'était nécessaire. Je n'ai que quatre postes à pourvoir, je n'ai donc retenu que les mei...

James s'interrompit après avoir reçu dans les côtes un douloureux coup de coude de la part de Sirius, qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je veux dire nous, reprit-il en regardant en coin son ami, qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Nous n'avons retenu que les meilleurs. Au poste de gardien ce sera Ritchie Coote, énonça-t-il, le dénommé Ritchie explosa de joie avant de venir se placer précipitamment aux côtés de Ogs et Sirius. Aux postes de poursuiveur avec moi, Jimmy Peakes et Endis Cork. J'espère qu'on fera du bon travail tous les trois, leur dit-il alors que Jimmy et Endis se serraient la main avec enthousiasme et venaient également se placer près du reste de l'équipe. Et enfin, au poste d'attrapeur, ce sera Natalie Holkham, finit-il en repliant son parchemin.

La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle d'un air incrédule, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Quand elle fut quelque peu remise de son étonnement, elle donna une accolade à l'une de ses amies et rejoignit l'équipe, maintenant au grand complet. Ils attendirent tous que James termine les sélections par un discours encourageant pour les nouveaux membres et les postulants déçus.

\- Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas été choisis, sachez que vous êtiez tous très bons, mais malheureusement je ne peux choisir que quatre personnes. Je vous remercie d'avoir voulu nous aider à faire gagner notre équipe cette année et d'avoir participé aux sélections. Nous ne vous décevrons pas, finit-il sous le regard admiratif de Sirius, qui comprenait pourquoi il avait eu le titre de capitaine d'équipe.

* * *

A Dimanche prochain !

L'équipe de Four


	4. Faveur

**Bonjour, voici notre quatrième chapitre !**

 **Nous souhaitons aussi remercier les personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire nous avons passé les 100 vues ! Ainsi que les personnes qui nous ont ajouté en alerte et Favoris ça nous a fait extrêmement plaisir !**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ (il y tient).

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Faveur**

Le mercredi, Meiling et Lara n'avaient pas cours la première heure et en profitèrent pour dormir un peu plus longtemps. Ogs et Élisa se rendirent au cours d'étude des Moldus. C'était un cours facultatif, comme beaucoup d'autres le mercredi. C'était aussi un des cours préférés de Ogs : il lui tenait vraiment à cœur puisqu'une partie de sa famille faisait partie du monde Moldu. Il avait même créé une association de défense des droits des Moldus, association qu'il comptait bien faire reconnaître auprès du Ministère de la Magie, pour pouvoir recruter de nouveaux membres cette année.

Il avait déjà fédéré une centaine d'étudiants ainsi que des adultes, dont le très enthousiaste Arthur Weasley, employé du Ministère, à l'origine de l'Acte de Protection des Moldus. Avec eux, grâce à une correspondance régulière, il avait préparé des lois protectrices qu'il soumettrait au Ministère dès la fin de sa septième année. Il comptait bien aussi s'y faire embaucher à la sortie de Poudlard, afin de poursuivre son œuvre auprès des Moldus en créant un nouveau département qui leur serait entièrement dédié.

Les cours d'étude des Moldus étaient donnés au premier étage par la professeur Burbage. C'était une sorcière qui aimait s'habiller avec des habits de Moldu. Ce jour elle portait un pantalon en velour rayé orange et un chemisier à volants rose pâle sous une cape noire. Elle arrivait toujours à faire des mélanges étranges qu'aucun Moldu n'oserait porter.

La sorcière les accueillit avec un grand sourire et leur demanda de s'installer sur les tables disposées en demi-cercle, au centre duquel était disposé un drôle d'objet en fer dont sortaient plusieurs tubes. Cet objet n'était pas étranger à Ogs, mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas à la bonne place sans se souvenir exactement quelle était l'utilité de cette machine.

Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol à sa droite le fit sortir de ses pensées, il observa Sirius alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'Élisa, qui l'ignora complètement. Ogs rit intérieurement à la réaction de son amie à l'intention de Sirius.

\- Hey, salut vous deux ! lança joyeusement Sirius.

\- 'Lut, Black, lui répondit poliment Ogs.

Élisa ne tourna pas la tête et ne répondit pas, se contentant de le garder hors de ses pensées en se concentrant sur l'objet étrange au milieu de la salle. Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, devait-il toujours venir la perturber ? Il lui était plus facile de l'ignorer, et de lui résister, quand il ne l'abordait pas sans cesse.

Élisa avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et à cacher ses émotions. Elle se raidit tout à coup en sentant une main chaude se poser sur sa nuque et un souffle lui effleurer l'oreille droite. Une odeur boisée l'assaillit et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de se tenir immobile, pétrifiée, prisonnière de l'odeur du jeune homme.

\- Si tu veux, je te donne la bonne réponse, lui chuchota Sirius.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas il continua.

\- C'est un moteur, les Moldus l'utilisent pour se déplacer.

Ogs, de son côté, regardait le manège de Sirius et attendait avec impatience que son amie réagisse et refoule ces avances déplacées. Mais en voyant qu'elle n'en faisait rien, il imita Sirius et posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche d'Élisa. À ce moment il capta le regard noir que lui lança son camarade Gryffondor, qui voulait sûrement lui signifier de dégager. Ogs se contenta d'hausser un sourcil pour toute réponse.

\- Élisa, il te veut quoi Black ? lui chuchota Ogs.

\- Ils en mettent dans des voitures, des trains et tout, tu sais, continuait Sirius.

\- Si il t'embête je le frappe, si tu veux, reprit Ogs.

\- Il te veut quoi là, Carter ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Je peux lui lancer un sort sinon, et le faire tomber de sa chaise, si tu préfères, proposa Ogs.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, je suis meilleur que lui en ce qui concerne les objets de transport Moldu, enchaîna Sirius.

\- Vous allez la fermer, oui ! s'écria Élisa en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la salle. La professeur et tous les élèves, Ogs et Sirius compris, la regardaient d'un air interdit. Ils étaient tous interloqués par ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Élisa avait toujours été une élève modèle en tous points : discrète, attentive, appliquée. Elle n'avait jamais chahuté en cours, mais elle était au bord de l'implosion. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous les deux ?

\- Mademoiselle Pratchet ! En voilà des manières ! se reprit leur professeur, qui avait peiné à se remettre de sa surprise. J'enlève cinq points à Poufsouffle pour cette interruption intempestive de mon cours. Et croyez bien que je n'y prends aucun plaisir.

Élisa jeta un regard furieux aux deux garçons, qui la dévisageaient d'un air désolé, puis elle se rassit. Ils allaient le payer. Jamais elle n'avait fait perdre le moindre point à sa maison. Elle entendit au loin la professeur reprendre son cours sur les moyens de transport Moldus et leur ingéniosité en matière d'invention. La Poufsouffle eut du mal à se concentrer pendant tout le cours, bouillant intérieurement.

La cloche retentit. C'était déjà la fin du cours ? À quel moment avait-elle oublié d'écouter ? Madame Burbage leur demanda de rédiger un parchemin de quarante centimètres sur les avantages et les inconvénients des moyens de transport Moldus et de les comparer aux alternatives qu'employaient les sorciers. Ils avaient une semaine pour le faire. Élisa se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait aller à la bibliothèque pour rédiger ce devoir, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu être dit pendant le cours.

Elle rangea promptement ses affaire et sortit pour rejoindre la classe d'enchantement sans attendre son ami. Elle entendit des pas précipités dans son dos puis la voix de Ogs et Sirius, qui se confondaient tous les deux en excuses. Elle ne se retourna qu'au moment où les excuses s'étaient changées en insultes, ce qui ne prit même pas plus de dix secondes. Quand elle leur fit face, les deux garçons avaient chacun empoigné le col de l'autre et se rejetaient mutuellement la faute. Élisa leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Ok, ok ! STOP ! Je vous pardonne ! cria presque Élisa pour se faire entendre des deux Gryffondors.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclamèrent Ogs et Sirius d'une même voix avant de se lancer un regard noir et de se décoller l'un de l'autre

\- Mais ! Vous me devez une faveur. Chacun ! finit-elle avant de les planter là, au milieu du couloir, et de continuer son chemin vers le troisième étage.

Le cours d'enchantement fut plus calme et reposant que celui d'étude des Moldus. Élisa retrouva dans les gradins Lara et Meiling qui étaient fraîchement réveillées. Avec elles, elle pu se concentrer sur le cours, même si elle était toujours irritée par les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Ogs avait rejoint ses amies, toujours plein de rancune envers Sirius. Lara et Meiling sentirent l'atmosphère tendue mais ne firent aucune remarque.

La classe d'enchantement était assurée par le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule sorcier à la voix fluette et toujours vêtu de bleu. Après un cours théorique sur la maniabilité de l'eau, leur professeur les informa qu'ils auraient à travailler la formule et le geste du sortilège _Aquamentis_ pour que jeudi ils puissent s'exercer sur le contrôle de l'eau. Puis il laissa partir ses élèves quand l'heure fut écoulée.

L'heure d'arithmancie passa très vite. C'était la dernière heure de la matinée et le ventre des quelques élèves qui suivaient cette option commençaient à se faire entendre. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que quatre participants à ce cours : Élisa, Meiling, Remus et Severus Rogue, un Serpentard. Leurs livres étalés devant eux, les étudiants travaillaient en silence sous la direction du professeur Vector. C'était une jolie femme aux longs cheveux noirs et entièrement vêtue de rouge.

Une fois leur repas englouti, le groupe des Quatre rejoignit son quartier général pour l'heure de pause qui suivait le déjeuner. Quand ils entrèrent, Élisa et Meiling se figèrent devant ce qui se trouvait être un lit à baldaquin violet, qui trônait dans la partie droite de la salle, jusqu'alors inoccupée.

\- On peut savoir ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Meiling en se retournant face à Lara et Ogs.

\- Ça se voit, non ? lui répondit Lara en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être, mais pourquoi ? reprit la Serdaigle.

\- Bah, on s'est occupé comme on pouvait, on n'avait pas cours, nous, intervint Ogs.

\- Je vois ça, vous avez dû vous ennuyer cruellement pour être obligés de créer ça la, quand même, continua Meiling.

\- Tu préfères qu'on utilise les canapés ? s'enquit Lara, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était pas déjà fait ? demanda Élisa en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Le groupe des Quatre se regarda et ils partirent tous d'un fou rire partagé. Bien sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était gêné pour utiliser les canapés à sa convenance.

\- N'empêche, c'est très bizarre d'avoir un lit ici, affirma Élisa.

\- On pourrait lancer un sortilège de dissimulation, proposa Meiling.

C'est ainsi que le groupe des Quatre passa l'heure suivante à chercher le bon sortilège, afin de pouvoir faire disparaître et apparaître le lit à la demande, pour ne pas perturber l'ambiance de leur pièce, qu'ils avaient peaufinée au fil des ans. L'heure fila à toute allure et ils durent se rendre à leur cours de duel avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Le cours de duel avait lieu dans une grande pièce rectangulaire au rez-de-chaussé avec, en son centre, une estrade recouverte d'un tapis violet décoré de deux baguettes jaunes croisées desquelles jaillissaient des étincelles. Les élèvent prirent place tout autour de l'estrade et attendirent les professeurs qui leur feraient cours. C'est sans surprise qu'entrèrent leur professeur de sortilèges et celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils se placèrent tous deux au centre de l'estrade et firent un rappel des règles à leurs élèves, ainsi que de la position de combat réglementaire. Très vite, des groupes d'élèves furent formés par les professeurs, et sans surprise le groupe des Quatre se retrouva face à celui des Maraudeurs.

\- J'attends beaucoup de vous, jeunes gens, leur dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui se tenait à côté du groupe des Quatre. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur votre potentiel magique, j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas.

Lara, la première, se présenta face à James Potter, son adversaire. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de l'estrade, se saluèrent de leur baguette et échangèrent quelques mots, avant de se tourner le dos et de prendre leur place de chaque côté de l'estrade, à exactement onze pas l'un de l'autre. Quand ils se retournèrent les sortilèges fusèrent, rapides et précis.

\- _Expelliarmus_ , dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Leurs baguettes vibrèrent dans leur main, mais ils les retenaient fermement. James et Lara se défiaient du regard pour savoir qui allait lâcher prise le premier. Lara eut une idée et fit un clin d'œil au Gryffondor tout en lui soufflant un petit baiser. James se déconcentra à peine une demie seconde et sa baguette vint voler doit dans la main gauche de la Serpentard.

\- Hé ! T'as triché ! cria James en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Non, j'ai été plus rusée que toi, lui répondit-elle, non peu fière, en lui tendant sa baguette. Mais si t'es pas content Potter, je peux la garder, je pense qu'elle m'a adoptée.

\- Non, c'est bon, t'as gagné, grommela-t-il en reprenant sa baguette.

Le prochain duel opposait cette fois Sirius à Élisa. Quand les deux duellistes se firent de nouveau face, chacun à un bout de l'estrade, Sirius en profita pour utiliser la technique de Lara et fit un clin d'œil à Élisa au moment ou ils lançaient leurs sortilèges respectifs. Son stratagème ne manqua pas de déstabiliser la jolie Poufsouffle qui vit sa baguette atterrir entre les doigts de Sirius. Se maudissant intérieurement de sa réaction stupide face au jeune homme, elle alla récupérer sa baguette. Mais au moment ou elle voulut la saisir, il ne la lâcha pas.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, vraiment, lui dit sincèrement Sirius.

\- Fallait y penser avant, répondit-elle froidement.

\- J'attendrai que tu me demandes ta faveur, alors, reprit Sirius en lâchant sa prise sur la baguette de la jeune fille.

\- Très bien Black, quand j'aurai trouvé je viendrai te voir, finit-elle avant de partir rejoindre son groupe.

En se retournant elle ne vit pas le sourire victorieux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sirius, mais Ogs, qui montait à son tour sur l'estrade pour la remplacer, le capta et lui lança un regard furieux. Sirius lui tourna le dos comme si de rien n'était et descendit de l'estrade.

Le duel suivant opposa donc Ogs et Peter, qui avait remplacé Sirius de l'autre côté. Le combat ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde. Peter n'était pas très fort en duel et se dégonflait très vite face à un adversaire plus imposant que lui. Ce qui n'était pas très Gryffondorien.

Pour le dernier Duel, ce fut Remus qui remporta la manche face à Meiling. Ce fut sûrement le combat le plus fair play des quatre. Il n'y eut pas de vainqueur entre les deux groupes, chaque côté ayant remporté deux victoires quand le cours prit fin.

Le prochain cours prévu au programme des élèves de sixième année fut celui d'étude des runes, auquel seules Élisa et Meiling assistaient du côté des Quatre. Remus et Sirius représentaient le groupe des Maraudeurs, au grand damn d'Élisa. Il était clair pour Élisa que Sirius viendrait s'installer à leur table de travail avec Remus et ça ne manqua pas d'arriver.

À peine fut-elle assise que Sirius pris place à coté d'elle, bousculant légèrement Meiling au passage, qui dut venir se placer en face d'Élisa. Sirius décrocha à cette dernière un sourire étincelant avant de prendre la parole, visiblement excité d'avoir cours de runes.

\- J'étais sûr que tu serais à ce cours ! Tu as pris toutes les options cette année, ou quoi ? ironisa Sirius en sortant ses affaires.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit, chuchota Élisa à l'adresse de son amie en ignorant complètement Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, lui souffla Meiling en lui décrochant un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

Tout en ignorant Sirius qui avait entamé un nouveau monologue destiné à Élisa, les deux amies sortirent leur manuel ainsi qu'un imposant dictionnaire de runes.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce au rez-de-chaussée éclairée par de grands vitraux gravés de runes. La pièce était plutôt austère, il n'y avait que très peu de décoration. Les seules touches de couleur venaient de ces fameux vitraux, hauts comme ceux de la Grande Salle.

La professeur, Madame Babbling, était une grande femme mince, vêtue d'une longue robe noire aux reflets verts surmontée d'une cape toute aussi sombre. Ses tenues aux couleurs toujours très foncées la faisaient ressembler quelque peu à un augurey.

Très peu de personnes avaient choisi l'option étude des runes, c'était une matière réputée très difficile. Quand la dizaine d'élèves fut installée, la professeur commença son cours.

\- Bonjour chers élèves, fit d'une petite voix éraillée Madame Babbling en s'installant devant le tableau noir.

\- Bonjour Madame, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

\- Bien, commençons par de la révision, j'espère que chacun a pris l'initiative d'ouvrir ses manuels durant les vacances, dit-elle en balayant la classe d'un œil sévère, n'ayant aucune réponse elle reprit. J'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous fasse un rappel à ses camarade sur les différentes utilisations des runes.

Seule une main se leva : celle de Sirius, beaucoup trop heureux d'être le seul. Ses camarades, eux, étaient déjà blasés dès la première heure de classe. Tous les ans depuis leur premier cours, ils devaient faire le même rappel sur les différentes utilisations des runes, alors qu'ils pratiquaient tous cette matière depuis leur troisième année.

\- Jeune homme, je vous en prie, dit-elle en désignant Sirius.

\- Les runes peuvent être utilisées pour la divination, la magie et les talismans, récita-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Parfait Monsieur Black. Comme toujours, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. J'accorde cinq points à votre maison. Pouvez-vous continuer en nous exposant qui étaient les premiers à découvrir le pouvoir de ces runes ?

\- Il s'agissait de mages qui avaient perçu en elles leur pouvoir de divination et leurs vertues magiques lorsqu'elles étaient encore utilisées pour écrire des rituels et des sorts.

\- Très bien, très bien. Nous laisserons la divination avec le tirage des runes à votre professeur de divination, cette année nous travaillerons plutôt sur l'utilisation des runes pour la création de sortilèges et d'artefacts, énonça-t-elle en passant entre les différents groupe de travail et en leur distribuant à chacun un parchemin noirci de runes. Ceci est un texte ancien que je vous demanderai de traduire avec votre dictionnaire de runes. Il parle d'une forme d'utilisation de rune unique. Je vous laisse en découvrir le contenu.

Chacun s'attella à la tâche avec plus ou moins de difficultés et d'enthousiasme. Tous les élèves ayant le nez plongé dans leur dictionnaire, personne ne remarqua que Sirius était en train de déchiffrer le texte sans utiliser le sien. En à peine quinze minutes il termina l'exercice et se leva, sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades, pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur.

\- Hum hum, fit Sirius pour attirer l'attention de son professeur, qui était plongée dans sa lecture.

\- Oh, Monsieur Black, un problème avec votre traduction ? demanda Madame Babbling en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, telle un oiseau.

\- Non, pas du tout professeur, je viens vous rendre ma traduction, lui répondit Sirius en souriant fièrement, il tendit son parchemin au professeur qui s'en saisit.

\- Voyons voir ça, marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux parcourant rapidement deux fois le parchemin avant de lâcher une exclamation de surprise empreinte d'admiration pour son élève. Nom d'un sombral, cette traduction est parfaite jeune homme, je vois que votre don pour ce domaine se confirme. Sûrement une prédisposition dans votre famille, ajouta la professeur avec un sourire, sans voir que le regard de son élève s'était assombri.

En entendant les paroles de son professeur le Gryffondor s'était rembrunit. Son ex-famille n'avait rien avoir avec sa réussite dans ce domaine. Il avait toujours était attiré par les runes aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Même si les premières runes qu'il avait vues étaient dans des livres de magie noir que sa mère l'avait forcé à lire. Déçu qu'on pense au nom des Black avant sa propre personne, il revint s'asseoir, l'humeur morose.

\- Ça ne va pas ? le questionna discrètement Remus, inquiet pour son ami.

\- Si, ça va, répondit froidement Sirius.

\- Non, ça va pas, je le vois. Tu avais l'air heureux quand tu es allé rendre ta traduction et là tu tires la tronche. T'as fait une erreur de traduction ?

\- Justement non, mais il a fallu qu'elle mette ça sur le dos des "prédispositions" des Black, fit-il avec une grimace. Comme si je n'existais que par mon nom de famille, ajouta-t-il, amer.

D'une oreille discrète, Élisa et Meiling toujours le nez dans leur dictionnaire, ne perdaient pas une miette de cette conversation. Les garçons les avaient complètement oubliées et discutaient comme si elles n'étaient pas là.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu le sais bien ! Ne crois pas ça ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait ! s'emballa Remus, en appuyant tellement fort sur sa table de travail qu'il y imprimait la marque de ses doigts.

\- Oh, oh ! Doucement Lunard, lui intima Sirius qui sortit discrètement sa baguette pour lancer un _reparo_ informulé sur la table de son ami.

\- Pardon, mais j'aime pas que tu penses ça de toi. Pas après tout ce que tu as sacrifié, chuchota Remus, rouge de honte.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, promis. Et si je le fais tu auras le droit de me frapper pour me remettre les idées en place, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Par contre, contrôle ta force s'il-te-plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver écrabouillé non plus, finit-il par dire en riant, le cœur plus léger.

Il fut rejoint par le rire plus discret de son ami, toujours aussi honteux.

Avant la fin de l'heure, la professeur avait récupéré les traductions de tous ses élèves et avait continué son cours. Ils avaient eu droit à une explication détaillée de la forme unique et dangereuse que pouvait prendre le pouvoir des runes quand elles étaient imposées sur un être vivant. En sortant du cours, les conversations allaient bon train sur cette forme de marquage runique.

\- Je connais ce regard et je te le dis tout de suite : c'est non ! dit fermement Remus en regardant Sirius.

\- Oh, aller ! Juste une toute petite. Pour commencer, le supplia Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Non ! C'est dangereux ! répondit Remus d'un ton catégorique en entamant sa marche vers la tour des Gryffondors.

\- Depuis quand ça nous arrête, ce genre de choses ? renchérit Sirius en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- C'est pas la question, on n'en sait pas assez, je peux pas faire ça comme ça, expliqua Remus, alarmé par l'insistance de Sirius.

\- Je ferai des recherches, si tu veux.

\- Toi ? Faire des recherches ? Laisse-moi rire, ironisa Remus dans un rire forcé. Es-tu au moins allé une fois dans la bibliothèque après en avoir été exclu avec James par Madame Pince en première année ? le questionna Remus. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il devant le silence de son ami. C'est moi qui vais devoir les faire, conclut-il dans un soupir.

\- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? tenta Sirius joyeusement en relevant la tête vers son ami.

\- Non.

\- Aller ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je t'achèterai plein de chocogrenouilles quand on ira à Pré-au-Lard ! marchanda Sirius.

\- Bon, d'accord. Tu me prends par les sentiments, soupira Remus.

\- OUAIS ! T'es le meilleur Lunard ! cria-t-il de joie en se jetant sur Remus, faisant se retourner plusieurs élèves sur leur chemin.

L'heure de pause avant leur dernier cours du mercredi passa relativement vite. Le temps de déposer leurs affaires dans leur salle commune respective et de rejoindre la tour d'astronomie, près de la Grande Salle, et il était déjà l'heure de leur cours d'astronomie.

C'est leur professeur Inigo qui les accueillit dans une grande pièce circulaire ouverte : de grandes arches donnaient sur un balcon extérieur. On pouvait déjà y voir la lune, quasiment pleine, trônant majestueusement dans le ciel tout juste bleu foncé, encore teinté du rouge du soleil couchant. À l'extérieur, tout autour de la pièce, étaient installés plusieurs télescopes dressés vers le ciel, et des pupitres prévus pour faire des relevés.

\- Bien, comme c'est le premier cours de l'année, je ne vais pas vous demander quelque chose de simple. J'aimerais que pour la fin de l'heure vous me rendiez une carte détaillée sur toutes les constellations ainsi que le nom des planètes et de leurs lunes.

Un soupir discret s'éleva de l'ensemble des élèves, déjà blasés par la demande de leur professeur exigeant.

\- Ça nous prendra plus de deux heures cette affaire, râla Ogs.

\- Si tu râles oui, c'est certain, critiqua Lara.

\- Mais non, ça prendra pas deux heures, on connaît déjà tout, leur rappela la Serdaigle.

\- Parle pour toi Mei, répondit Ogs dépité. Moi je suis pas certain de me souvenir de la moitié des constellations que nous avons étudiées.

\- Besoin d'aide mon pote ? intervint Sirius en passant à côté de lui, n'oubliant pas d'adresser un sourire charmant au trois jeunes filles, qui levèrent presque toutes un sourcil surpris.

\- Vous êtes amis maintenant ? demanda Lara.

\- Non, lui répondit Ogs en s'installant à l'un des télescopes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si cruel, tu me brises le cœur, déclama Sirius en plaçant ses mains sur son cœur.

\- On aimerait bien travailler ici, va retrouver tes vrais amis Black, tu leur manques, moqua Meiling d'une voix cassante.

\- Oh Meiling, Miss je-sais-tout n'arrive pas à travailler en ma présence ? demanda Sirius sarcastique.

\- Pour toi c'est Ling, Black, lança-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue entre ses lèvres. On n'a pas élevé les dragons ensemble que je sache.

Sirius ferma quelques instants les yeux pour ne pas s'énerver contre cette peste de Serdaigle et reprit son sourir.

\- Tant pis, ça aurait été amusant, dit Sirius en faisant semblant d'être triste. Il allait rejoindre ses amis quand il vit quelque chose qui le choqua sur le parchemin de Ogs. Au fait, fit-il en pointant du doigt la note, là c'est la constellation du Grand Chien et pas du Dragon. Le Dragon c'est ici, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Élisa et Meiling se penchèrent sur le pupitre sur lequel Ogs avait consigné ses notes, elles remarquèrent qu'il avait effectivement inversé les deux constellations.

\- Tu devrais modifier, proposa Élisa diplomatique.

\- Je déteste l'admettre, mais Black a raison, renchérit Meiling.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand les élève de sixième année quittèrent la salle de classe pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, aux pieds de la tour, afin de prendre leur dernier repas de la journée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, à Dimanche prochain !

L'équipe de Four !


	5. Jeu de main, jeu de vilain

**Bonjour, voici notre cinquième chapitre !**

 **Nous souhaitons aussi remercier les personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire , sans plus tarder la suite.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ (il y tient).

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Jeu de main, jeu de vilain**

Le lendemain matin, une note dans sa salle commune attira l'attention de Meiling. Il était inscrit que les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch auraient lieu le jour même à dix-sept heure. Son cœur se serra de tristesse, elle mourait d'envie de se représenter à son poste de poursuiveuse, mais les circonstances actuelles reléguaient ce désir au rang de rêve impossible.

Morose, elle sortit de la tour Serdaigle et descendit en compagnie de Ogs pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La journée promettait d'être difficile, sans compter que le lendemain serait sa première pleine lune. Elle en sentait déjà les premiers effets, comme s'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui voulait prendre le dessus.

Après le petit-déjeuner, le groupe des Quatre se retrouva dans les cachots pour trois heures de cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit pile au moment où la cloche fit retentir ses premières notes. Le professeur était installé à son bureau, il terminait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses parchemins pendant que les élèves prenaient place à leurs paillasses respectives en silence.

Une fois satisfait de son classement, le professeur Slughorn, vêtu cette fois d'un costume rayé marron et orange surmonté d'une petite cape, se leva et pris place devant ses élèves. Un sourire illumina son visage puis il prit la parole.

\- Bien bien, répéta-t-il toujours en souriant. Je suis extrêmement fier de vous. Figurez-vous que parmis les potions que j'ai notées mardi dernier, toutes de très bonne qualité ceci dit, l'une d'entre elles était d'une perfection exceptionnelle. Je n'ai moi-même jamais réussi à obtenir un tel résultat. C'est donc comme promis que j'accorde dix points à la maison Serpentard, pour la potion exceptionnelle de Monsieur Rogue.

Le jeune homme en question fit une sorte de grimace en guise de sourire et rosit légèrement sous l'attention que lui portait son professeur qui l'applaudissait. Toute la classe tourna la tête vers lui et les élèves de Serpentard l'applaudirent également, suivant l'exemple de leur directeur de maison, tout comme son amie d'enfance, Lily Evans. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attirer l'attention sur lui, c'était même quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'on l'oublie, qu'il puisse finir sa scolarité sans être importuné. Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur l'aide des Maraudeurs, qui faisaient tout pour l'énerver. Il devait sans cesse rester sur le qui-vive pour ne pas se prendre un mauvais sort de leur part. Bon d'accord il ne se gênait pas non plus pour riposter quand il en avait l'occasion, mais à longue c'était épuisant.

Le professeur demanda ensuite aux Serpentards de se calmer afin qu'il puisse reprendre son cours. D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette, il fit apparaître dans l'espace vide entre son bureau et les paillasses des ses élèves un chaudron posé sur un trépied. Une spirale de fumée s'échappait du chaudron et intriguait les élèves.

\- Approchez jeunes gens, venez vous rassembler autour du chaudron avec moi, ordonna le professeur. Que pouvez-vous me dire de cette potion ?

\- Elle est de couleur nacrée et sent très fort la rose, répondit James.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit l'anis, rectifia Sirius.

\- Non, le parchemin ou les livres neufs, corrigea Rogue, qui avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui causa une nouvelle crise de honte chez le garçon.

\- Plutôt une odeur boisée, non ? demanda Élisa.

\- N'importe quoi, ça sent le cuir ! intervint Lara, sûre d'elle.

\- Moi je sens rien, dirent Remus et Meiling en même temps.

Ils se jetèrent un regard furtif, étonnés d'avoir dit la même chose, puis reportèrent très vite leur attention sur le professeur Slughorn.

\- Doucement, doucement. Chacun d'entre vous sentira une odeur différente et c'est tout à fait normal. Car devant vous se tient de l'Amortentia. C'est une puissante potion qui créera une forte attirance ou une obsession envers une autre personne. Il est bien sûr impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter un réel amour. C'est donc une potion très dangereuse. Bien, retournez à vos places, nous allons passer à la théorie, ordonna-t-il avant de faire disparaître la dangereuse potion d'un geste de baguette, afin d'éviter à ses élèves la tentation de lui en voler un peu. J'aimerais que pour la fin de l'heure vous me notiez sur un parchemin les ingrédients pour un antidote à l'Amortentia. Vous trouverez les ingrédients à la préparation de cette potion page soixante-dix de votre manuel. Nous verrons sa préparation au prochain cours. Je parle de l'antidote bien sûr, ajouta-t-il tout de suite alors que des exclamations de joie se faisaient déjà entendre. Vous m'écrirez aussi tout un paragraphe sur les dangers de l'Amortentia et les façons de reconnaître une personne sous son emprise.

Quand le professeur eut fini de donner ses instructions, chacun sortit son livre de potion et un rouleau de parchemin. Seuls quelques chuchotements, le bruit de pages qui se tournent et le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin brisaient le silence studieux du cachot du maître des potions.

\- Hé les gars ! chuchota James pour attirer l'attention de ses amis.

Les trois Maraudeurs se penchèrent pour se rapprocher de James.

\- Chut, plus bas James, tu as la voix qui porte, le reprit Sirius.

\- J'ai une super idée pour notre prochaine farce ! dit James encore plus bas.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Peter intéressé.

\- On va faire boire de l'Amortentia à Servilus ! répondit James, fier de son idée, en regardant Severus par-dessus son épaule.

\- L'idée du siècle oui, Cornedrue ! s'exclama Sirius, emballé par l'idée.

\- Il ne faut pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens, c'est pas bien, critiqua Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, aller ! Ça lui fera pas de mal un peu d'amour, rétorqua James le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Peut-être même qu'il se lavera les cheveux ! ricana Peter.

\- Non, je vous dis que c'est pas une bonne idée, défendit Remus en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ah, je sais, tu penses à la pauvre fille à qui il va s'en prendre, c'est ça ? T'as un grand cœur, Lunard, dit Sirius faussement compatissant. Mais on s'en fiche, non ? c'est de Servilus dont on parle !

\- Oh ! Et on pourrait aussi choisir un genre de fille qu'il déteste, une née Moldu ! proposa Peter.

\- Non, pas assez jouissif, objecta James en réfléchissant.

\- La peste Ling ou sa copine Johnson, proposa Sirius.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Meiling releva vivement la tête, cherchant la personne qui l'avait appelée. Ne croisant aucun regard, elle se replongea dans la rédaction de son paragraphe sur les dangers de l'Amortentia.

\- Ça ne va pas Mei ? la questionna Ogs, qui avait vu la réaction de son amie.

\- Laisse, j'ai cru qu'on m'avait appelée, lui répondit-elle. J'ai du rêver.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et reprit le cours de sa phrase sur son parchemin. Meiling scruta encore quelques instants la salle de classe avant de se persuader qu'elle avait dû imaginer ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Pendant le reste du cours, les Maraudeurs mirent en place un plan pour récupérer une fiole de la potion de Slughorn à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils avaient aussi décidé que leur deuxième victime serait Meiling, malgré les protestations de Remus. La fin du cours annonça le début du repas de midi, et tous les élèves quittèrent le cachot sans demander leur reste.

Après le repas, les élèves de sixième année se retrouvèrent devant la salle d'enchantement au troisième étage. Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, le professeur Flitwick sortit de la salle et referma derrière lui d'un tour de baguette.

\- Suivez-moi chers élèves, leur ordonna le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous ferons cours à l'extérieur.

Les élèves suivirent leur professeur dans le plus grand désordre, le suivant jusque dans la cour intérieure du château. La place était recouverte de petit gravier blanc et entièrement entourée d'arches. Les quelques élèves présents à cette heure quittèrent les lieux à la vue du professeur.

Quand tous les étudiants furent regroupés au centre de la cour où trônait une magnifique fontaine à deux étages, leur professeur monta sur le rebord de celle-ci puis se retourna vers ses élèves, pour se faire entendre et voir de tous.

\- Très bien, un peu de silence je vous prie. J'espère que vous avez pris le temps de vous entraîner au sortilège d' _Aguamentis_ comme je vous l'ai demandé hier.

Certain élèves acquiescèrent de la tête tandis que d'autres regardaient encore autour d'eux en chuchotant.

\- Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que nous faisons à l'extérieur ? s'enquit le professeur, captant ainsi l'attention des derniers élèves qui ne l'écoutaient pas encore. Tout simplement parce qu'il est plus pratique d'aborder ce cours en extérieur. Bien, commencez par poser vos sacs ici, près de la fontaine, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, et sortez vos baguettes.

Une fois tous les sacs déposés à ses pieds, il fit un mouvement de baguette dans leur direction puis reporta son attention sur ses élèves.

\- Je vais vous montrer ce que j'attends de vous aujourd'hui.

Le professeur sauta du rebord de la fontaine et s'écarta un peu du demi-cercle formé par ses élèves. Il leva sa baguette, prononça le sortilège _Aguamentis_ , et une fine pluie tomba doucement devant lui, ce qui provoqua quelques exclamations enjouées parmi les étudiants.

\- Bien, c'est à vous maintenant. Écartez-vous un peu les uns des autres et pensez à une pluie douce et fine d'été, vous devez la visualiser, c'est très important. Ensuite prononcez la formule tout en gardant à l'esprit ce que vous voulez que l'eau fasse. Ah, dernière chose, faites attention où vous visez avec votre baguette !

Sur ces dernières paroles, les élèves se répartirent dans la cour, formant de petits groupes en fonction de leurs affinités et maison. Chacun était dans une sorte de méditation profonde, à essayer d'imaginer la pluie comme leur professeur le leur avait demandé de faire. Plus un bruit ne s'éleva des élèves pendant quelques minutes, on pouvait de nouveau entendre la nature s'exprimer. Puis, comme s'ils s'étaient tous concertés, une cacophonie d' _Aguamentis_ explosa d'un coup.

\- _Aguamentis_! fit James avec conviction en pointant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

Une pluie très fine descendit alors du ciel au-dessus de lui et vint le chatouiller.

\- Eh bah, c'est plus facile qu'il n'y en a l'air, de maîtriser l'eau ! Je me demande pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé moi-même ! déclara James, joyeux d'avoir réussi du premier coup. C'est le même principe que pour la métamorphose, il suffit de visualiser, conclut-il.

\- On n'a pas tous les mêmes facilité dans cette matière, Cornedrue, rétorqua Remus en montrant discrètement du regard leur ami Peter qui était dans une intense réflexion.

Captant son regard, James se dirigea vers Peter pour l'aider.

\- Queudver, commença James. Le plus important est de visualiser la pluie, imagine la chaude, tombant douce...

Mais James n'eut pas le loisir de finir son explication qu'un torrent d'eau s'abattit du ciel pour venir tremper jusqu'aux os le pauvre Peter. Ce qui n'échappa apparemment à personne car une hilarité générale gagna ses camarades de classe. Même les Maraudeurs eurent du mal à se contrôler à la vue du visage surpris de leur ami. Le pauvre garçon regardait ses amis, une expression honteuse sur le visage, il se sentait vraiment nul d'avoir cru pouvoir faire comme James.

\- Les écoute pas vieux, on est là pour apprendre, essaya de le réconforter Remus, encore rouge de s'être retenu de rire.

\- Lunard a raison, continua Sirius en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. La prochaine fois tu ne le feras pas directement au-dessus de toi comme la grosse tête de Cornedrue.

\- Eh ! s'exclama James faussement outré par les propos de son meilleur ami.

Sirius ignora la protestation de James et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et tu le feras au-dessus de sa tête à lui ! finit-il.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? protesta James. Tu vas voir qui va se le prendre le jet d'eau !

À ces mots, James brandit sa baguette au-dessus de la tête d'un Sirius pris par surprise et un torrent plus puissant que celui de Peter s'abattit sur lui. Il disparut littéralement sous les eaux. Quand le torrent fut tari, il dévoila un Sirius dégoulinant, ses cheveux noirs, habituellement parfaitement coiffés, aplatis sur son visage. Un sourire carnassier se dessinait cependant sur son visage.

\- Là tu ressembles vraiment à un chien mouillé, le provoqua James.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Un long jet d'eau sortit de la baguette de Sirius, ondulant tel un serpent, et fonça droit sur James, qui pris ses jambes à son cou.

\- C'est ça le courage des Gryffondors ? lui lança Sirius moqueur.

À cette pique, James se stoppa dans sa course et se retourna pour répondre. Grave erreur : il se prit aussitôt le jet en pleine figure, le trempant à son tour.

\- De vrais gamins, souffla Remus.

\- Tu en veux aussi Lunard ? lui proposa Sirius, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Euh, non merci, j'ai déjà pris ma douche ce matin. Et puis vous risquez d'attirer le...

Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite voix du professeur retentit près de lui.

\- Monsieur Black et Monsieur Potter ! Mon cours n'est pas l'occasion pour vous de vous défouler, même s'il est en extérieur ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette. Je suis ravi que vous maîtrisiez déjà le maniement de l'eau, mais cela ne vous empêchera pas d'écoper d'une heure de retenue chacun, samedi matin à la première heure, dans mon bureau. Vous faites également perdre cinq points chacun à votre maison.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, le professeur tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre d'autres élèves plus studieux. James et Sirius se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard exaspéré de Remus, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De vrais gosses, je vous jure, répéta Remus. Heureusement que je ne suis pas votre mère.

Le cours d'enchantement passa rapidement. Il ne durait qu'une heure et, entre les allers-retours dans le château et les explications théoriques de leur professeur, ils n'avaient eu qu'une trentaine de minutes seulement pour s'entraîner.

Le cours suivant était celui de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall au sixième étage. La classe arriva quelque peu en retard et s'excusa auprès du professeur, qui leur lança tout de même un regard sévère et désapprobateur vis-à-vis des méthodes d'enseignement de leur professeur d'enchantement.

\- Très bien, dépêchez-vous de vous installer, leur dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Rapidement et en silence, les élèves prirent place à leurs pupitres respectifs et sortirent leurs affaires. Quand elle eut de nouveau l'attention de ses élève elle reprit.

\- Aujourd'hui nous consacrerons les deux heures que nous avons au sortilège de transfert.

Tout de suite des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe. Mais elles furent tout aussi brèves, à la vue du regard sévère que le professeur McGonagall leur lança. Puis elle reprit son cours.

\- Le sortilège de transfert permet d'inverser deux objets.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, elle sortit sa baguette et pointa deux cages qui étaient posées sur son bureau. Dans celles-ci se trouvaient un rat et un crapaud. Elle fit ensuite un geste en forme de croix avant de prononcer distinctement le nom du sortilège _Transfero_. Sous les yeux des ses précieux élèves, les deux animaux disparurent avant de réapparaître dans la cage de l'autre. Le regard du professeur se porta ensuite sur les étudiants.

\- Ce n'est pas un sortilège facile à aborder, il faudra visualiser les deux objets et leur destination. Si il y a des ratés, il se peut que les deux objets fusionnent entre eux. Faites donc très attention à ne pas visualiser l'un de vos camarades au moment du transfert au risque de lui faire apparaître une queue ou des moustaches et de lui offrir un séjour à l'infirmerie.

Dans un mouvement de baguette elle fit apparaître de petites cages devant chaque élève.

\- C'est à votre tour, leur intima McGonagall.

Tous se concentrèrent plus au moins sur leurs cages respectives. Certains commençaient déjà à lancer les sortilèges de transfert et les premiers ratés firent leur apparition sous les cris de surprise ou les éclats de rire des élèves.

Élisa observait ses amis, la mine concentrée, le regard fixé sur leurs cages, quand un rire hilare plus puissant que les autres, et semblable à un aboiement, se fit entendre sur sa gauche. En tournant la tête, elle vit Sirius et James pliés de rire devant le transfert raté de leur ami Peter. Le pauvre n'était vraiment pas doué. Puis, se remettant de son fou rire et sentant un regard sur lui, Sirius tourna la tête vers elle et lui décocha un clin d'œil. Prise en flagrant délit elle tourna vivement la tête avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues.

La Poufsouffle reporta son attention sur ses propres cages. Mais il était trop tard, il lui était devenu impossible de penser à autre chose qu'au visage rayonnant de Sirius et de son drôle de rire reconnaissable entre mille.

Mettant toute la bonne volonté qu'il lui restait pour se concentrer sur ce que le professeur leur avait demandé, elle leva sa baguette et imita le geste en prononçant la formule _Transfero_. Au même instant, ce rire si spécial retentit de nouveau à côté d'elle. Le sortilège ne fonctionna malheureusement pas comme Élisa l'avait visualisé : seul le crapaud avait commencé à disparaître avant de revenir à sa place avec… quelque chose de différent.

Élisa n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de stupeur du côté des Maraudeurs se fasse entendre et la tire de sa réflexion. Quand elle tourna la tête vers eux, elle écarquilla les yeux tout en poussant à son tour un petit cri de surprise en apercevant Sirius.

Ses yeux ! Ses yeux si beaux, si sombres, avaient été remplacés par d'horribles yeux globuleux rouge-orangé barrés d'une pupille horizontale noire. Sa peau avait légèrement foncé et son nez avait disparu ! Elle regarda de nouveau son crapaud et vit tout de suite ce qui clochait cette fois : il avait le nez et les yeux de Sirius !

Le professeur McGonagall, alertée par les exclamations des garçons et d'Élisa, les rejoignit en quelques enjambées pour constater les dégâts. Elle regarda le crapaud d'Élisa et Sirius avant de regarder Élisa, qui avait envie de disparaître.

\- Mademoiselle Pratchet, fit la voix sévère de leur professeur. J'avais, il me semble, bien stipulé de ne pas penser à l'un de vos camarades lors du lancement de ce sortilège.

Élisa ne répondit rien et baissa légèrement la tête, honteuse de se faire ainsi remarquer. Ses joues, d'habitudes toujours très pâles, étaient colorées d'un rouge vif qu'elle essayait de cacher.

\- Veuillez accompagner Monsieur Black à l'infirmerie, et n'oubliez pas de prendre votre crapaud avec vous. Je pense que ça prendra du temps donc prenez aussi vos affaires.

Sirius et Élisa rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent rapidement de la salle de métamorphose pour échapper aux murmures de leurs camarades. Sans oublier la cage du pauvre crapaud. Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour le troisième étage, où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin Sirius pria pour ne croiser personne dans cet état, sa réputation en dépendait. Élisa faisait de même, pour une raison totalement différente : elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit seule en compagnie de Sirius.

\- Tu m'as pas raté, fit Sirius d'une voix taquine pour briser la glace.

\- C'est de ta faute, rétorqua Élisa sans le regarder.

\- Pardon ? cria-t-il presque, incrédule.

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de rire, tu m'as déconcentrée, expliqua Élisa d'un ton monocorde.

\- Tu pensais à moi, avoue-le, insista Sirius joyeux.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, en essayant de paraître la plus détachée possible.

\- Parce que je te plais. C'est logique, dit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Black. Toutes les filles ne sont pas folles de toi, lança-t-elle en regardant distraitement ses chaussures, elle se maudissait en son for intérieur de faire partie de ces filles malgré elle.

Tout d'un coup elle fut entraînée brusquement par Sirius dans une petite alcôve. Il se plaqua contre elle, lui dissimulant entièrement la vue du couloir.

Le cœur de la jeune Poufsouffle fit un bond de surprise avant de s'emballer dangereusement. Leurs corps étaient bien trop proches ! Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais le Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Black ! s'exclama Élisa affolée.

\- Moins fort, chuchota-t-il. On pourrait t'entendre, ajouta-t-il sérieusement tout en s'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle afin de dissimuler son visage dans l'ombre de l'alcôve.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! exigea Élisa en gesticulant pour se libérer.

\- Attends ! fit-il en lui retenant fermement les poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Élisa le regarda droit dans ses yeux de crapaud quelques instants. L'absurdité de la chose lui permit de se reprendre quelque peu.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix, abandonnant l'idée de lutter contre le garçon, dont la force l'écrasait entièrement.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de Sirius : elle avait toujours pensé qu'il utilisait son charme pour séduire ses victimes, pas qu'il les contraignait par la force. Elle en était très déçue. Comment avait-elle pu fantasmer sur un mufle pareil ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? demanda Sirius, un peu surpris.

L'étonnement dans la voix de Sirius sortit Élisa de ses réflexions intérieures. S'était-elle imaginé des choses ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle fermement.

\- Je nous cache du groupe des cinq filles de Poufsouffle qui avance droit vers nous, expliqua-t-il en jetant discrètement un œil derrière lui.

\- Ah, bon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Son cœur se gonfla de joie à l'idée qu'elle avait tiré des conclusions trop hâtives du comportement de Sirius. C'était en réalité un parfait gentleman.

\- Mais maintenant, c'est à moitié grillé, t'as pas arrêté de crier et de te débattre, elles vont croire que je suis un gros porc. Au moins elle n'auront pas vu qui tu étais ni mon visage.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Élisa tout bas.

Sirius regarda une deuxième fois derrière lui puis se décolla d'Élisa. Celle-ci regretta aussitôt la proximité éphémère qu'il y avait eu quelques instants entre elle et le Gryffondor. Si elle avait su, elle aurait peut-être pu en profiter pour…

Non.

Elle n'était pas comme ses amies Lara et Meiling, ce n'était pas son genre.

\- Elles sont loin, on peut y aller, affirma Sirius, interrompant les pensées d'Élisa.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'infirmerie sans avoir croisé personne d'autre sur leur chemin, au grand désespoir d'Élisa, qui espérait à chaque tournant se retrouver à nouveau cachée dans une alcôve avec Sirius tout contre elle.

Quand ils entrèrent, Madame Pomfresh sortit tout de suite de son bureau et accouru vers eux. C'était une jolie jeune femme blonde, les cheveux tirés en un chignon serrés, avec de grand yeux bleus.

\- Mademoiselle Pratchet, Monsieur Black ! Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vus, dit l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire, à peine gêné par son apparence.

\- Bonjour Madame, se contenta de répondre Élisa la tête baissée.

\- Hum, un accident de métamorphose à ce que je peux voir, conclut-elle en remarquant la cage que tenait toujours Élisa. Installez-vous sur le lit là-bas et attendez-moi.

D'un même mouvement, Sirius et Élisa se dirigèrent vers le coin droit de l'infirmerie où les attendait une rangée de lits vides ornés de draps à la blancheur immaculée. Le Gryffondor s'installa tout de suite confortablement sur l'un d'eux comme s'il était chez lui. Élisa, elle, s'assit plutôt sur la chaise près du lit.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de la princesse et de la grenouille ? demanda Sirius sans transition, tout en fixant le mur face à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? répondit Élisa qui connaissait l'histoire grâce au livre que lui avait offert Ogs.

\- Oh, comme ça, éluda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle avec un large sourire. Je me disais que tu pouvais peut-être…

\- Peut-être quoi ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- M'embrasser pour me rendre ma forme de prince, finit-il, toujours en souriant.

\- Hors de question, s'exclama-t-elle catégorique, alors même que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et que son cerveau lui criait de saisir l'opportunité.

\- Tu me dois bien ça, tu as vu ce que tu as fait à mon beau visage ? l'asticota-t-il, voyant que sa demande avait fait légèrement rosir les joues de la jeune femme.

\- On en a déjà parlé, c'est de ta faute, conclut-elle.

\- Peut-être que si tu m'embrasses… reprit Sirius.

\- Il n'y a pas de peut-être, Black, le coupa de nouveau Élisa.

\- Laisse-moi finir au moins ! insista Sirius, dépité de voir son nouveau plan s'envoler.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir quelle pensée tordue t'anime, Black.

\- Écoute-moi juste et réfléchis à ce que je te propose, dit-il sérieusement.

Piquée par l'air sérieux qu'avait pris le Gryffondor, Élisa fut rongée de curiosité et ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

\- En échange d'un baiser je te propose de faire tout ce que tu voudras.

Élisa réfléchit quelques instants à cette proposition alléchante : ce serait la manière la plus efficace de se débarrasser de Sirius définitivement. Elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait et pourrait en plus exiger qu'il la laisse tranquille. Mais d'un autre côté... Embrasser Sirius, même si elle le désirait ardemment, risquait de la rendre encore plus accro qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Empêtrée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas que Sirius s'était penché vers elle et elle n'eut conscience de la proximité entre eux que lorsqu'il lui vola un rapide baiser. La jeune Poufsouffle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer qu'elle devint immédiatement aussi rouge qu'un Boutefeu chinois. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa bouche s'était ouverte de surprise. Il avait osé ! Et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en profiter ! Puis, battant des cils plusieur fois, elle se remit de sa surprise et fixa ses yeux verts sur ceux de Sirius.

\- Tu devras me donner tout ce que je veux, Black, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, honteuse devant le sourire de vainqueur qu'affichait Sirius.

\- J'ai promis et une promesse c'est sacré, lui répondit-il sérieusement.

Juste après ces dernières paroles, Madame Pomfresh réapparut avec plusieurs fioles sur une petite table roulante et vint se placer de l'autre côté du lit, au niveau de Sirius. Elle demanda la cage du crapaud à Élisa, qui la lui donna. Puis, après avoir fait prendre plusieurs potions à Sirius et au crapaud, incanté plusieurs formules à l'aide de sa baguette, les choses reprirent leur place d'origine.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, décréta l'infirmière satisfaite. Vous pouvez sortir. N'oubliez pas votre crapaud ajouta-t-elle en tendant la cage à Élisa. Et la prochaine fois soyez moins dissipée.

Les deux élèves sortirent de l'infirmerie et remontèrent au sixième étage sans s'adresser la parole. Ils n'eurent à attendre que peu de temps en silence que le cours se termine avant de retrouver chacun son groupe d'amis respectif. Élisa alla rendre le crapaud pendant que Sirius rejoignait les Maraudeurs.

Le prochain cours qu'ils avaient était celui d'histoire de la magie, au premier étage. Sur le chemin, chacun des groupes s'enquit de ce ce qu'il s'était passé après que Sirius et Élisa aient quitté la salle de cours. Aucun des deux ne raconta la vérité, préférant la garder pour soi, en tout cas pour l'instant. Ils se contentèrent de répondre qu'ils s'étaient juste rendu à l'infirmerie, qu'ils avaient attendu que Madame Pomfresh rende à Sirius son apparence, puis qu'ils étaient partis.

Arrivés devant la salle du professeur Binns, les élèves de sixième année furent surpris de voir un jeune Serpentard attendre lui aussi dans le couloir, nonchalamment adossé au mur. Ce dernier releva la tête à leur approche, il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, puis il se redressa et se dirigea droit sur Lara. Celle-ci le reconnut tout de suite, mais elle ne fut pas la seule : Sirius aussi l'avait reconnu, car il s'agissait de son petit frère, Regulus.

Le garçon s'était planté devant Lara, ne prêtant aucune attention au reste des élèves présents dans le couloir. Sirius serra les poings. Que pouvait bien trafiquer son frère avec elle ? Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand celui ci tendit une lettre à la belle Serpentard avant d'incliner poliment le buste. Son frère était-il en train de lui faire une déclaration ? C'étaient bien des manières de noble que de s'incliner ainsi, pensa-t-il.

Quand Régulus remarqua le regard inquisiteur de son grand frère sur lui, Sirius détourna rapidement le regard. Il bouillait de rage. Le jeune Regulus Black ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant l'ignorer, et partit de son côté, droit et fier. Élisa remarqua la réaction des deux frères et se la nota mentalement.

Lara, quant à elle, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir du cadet Black étaient inscrits les initials "LR". Ça ne pouvait venir que de Rabastan Lestrange.

Sous le regard peu surpris de ses amis, habitués à ces manières correspondant à la haute société, elle s'éloigna légèrement de son groupe pour ouvrir sa précieuse lettre. Elle en retira un petit parchemin, lui aussi frappé des lettres "LR" en entête. Sur celui-ci étaient inscrites, d'une belle écriture penchée, quelques lignes qui l'instruisaient d'attendre à la fin de son cours d'histoire de la magie : Rabastan lui réservait une balade en tête-à-tête. Ces quelques mots la firent sourire. Rabastan avait vraiment un style tout à fait charmant.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, James avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et lui avait soufflé un "ça va ?" auquel Sirius n'avait répondu que par un hochement de tête brusque.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie débuta et beaucoup en profitèrent pour s'accorder une sieste après cette dure journée. Il était vrai que l'histoire des gobelins n'était pas très intéressante, mais quand on y ajoutait la voix monotone du professeur, il était difficile de faire autre chose que de piquer du nez. Heureusement que ce cours ne durait qu'une heure !

C'est avec joie que les élèves de sixième accueillirent la fin du cours. Lara s'excusa auprès de ses amis et rejoignit le beau Rabastan, qui bombait déjà le torse dans le couloir. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Lara s'approcher et lui proposa immédiatement son bras pour la conduire.

Meiling aussi s'excusa auprès de ses amis et prit la même direction que Lara. Ogs et Élisa, restés seuls, se regardèrent un instant et décidèrent de monter au deuxième pour s'installer confortablement dans leur salle.

Sirius, lui, resta un instant arrêté sur les silhouettes de Lara et Rabastan, qui s'éloignaient bras-dessus bras-dessous, avant d'emboîter le pas à ses amis. Flirtait-elle avec son frère et Lestrange en même temps ?

Arrivés dans leur salle, Élisa et Ogs s'installèrent confortablement sur les canapés au centre de la pièce. Ogs tourna la tête vers son amie et la questionna encore une fois sur son tête-à-tête avec Sirius, peu convaincu par la réponse qu'elle lui avait servie en revenant de l'infirmerie.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Black, avoue, commença Ogs.

\- Je t'assure que non, démentit Élisa.

\- Tu était toute bizarre quand tu es revenue, continua le Gryffondor.

\- Il y a rien je te dis, fit-elle, agacée que sa parole soit mise en doute.

\- Black a rien fait, sûr ? insista-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse comme ça ? T'en poses des questions à Meiling ou Lara quand elles sont avec d'autres garçons ? lança-t-elle sans préambule en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout, répondit Ogs qui ne voulait pas mettre en colère Élisa, ce qui pouvait être dangereux.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, crois-moi. Maintenant que le sujet est clos, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille distribuer quelques flyers pour recruter de nouveaux membres pour ton association ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

\- Si pourquoi pas, j'en ai justement fait imprimer des nouvelles cet été. Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Ogs sortit un petit paquet de feuilles de couleur violette et les tendit à Élisa. Au sourire qu'elle lui adressa, Ogs fut heureux de constater qu'elle approuvait ce qu'il lui montrait. Elle le félicita même pour son travail comparable à celui d'un professionnel, il rougit de fierté à ce compliment.

Les deux amis sortirent ensuite faire le tour des couloirs et des cours extérieures pour faire la distribution de leurs prospectus. Ils avaient prévu de finir par leur salle commune le soir venu, Meiling aurait aussi une liasse de feuilles à répartir dans la tour des Serdaigles. Il ne valait mieux pas en donner à Lara, ça aurait été du gâchis : elle devait bien être la seule Serpentard à ne pas juger les gens en fonction de leurs origines. Malheureusement, le simple fait de distribuer des tracts destinés au club de défense des droits des Moldus dérangeait les élèves de la maison de Lara.

La tournée de Ogs et Élisa finit d'ailleurs rapidement en altercation, comme c'était souvent le cas : dans les couloirs fusaient à chaque fois des menaces sur ce qui pourrait arriver au Gryffondor, à sa famille, ainsi qu'à ses amis s'il continuait à répandre des aberrations sur les droits des Moldus. Durant leur distribution de flyers dans les couloirs ils s'adressèrent à quelques première année, Ogs et Élisa furent alors pris à partie par le groupe d'Evan Rosier qui passait par là. Les trois Serpentards ne semblaient pas ravis des initiatives que prenaient Ogs et Élisa.

\- On embête déjà les première année avec tes idioties à ce que je vois, Carter, les interrompit le plus grand des Serpentards, qui n'était autre qu'Evan.

\- Je les informe, c'est tout, Rosier, répondit poliment Ogs.

\- On t'as prévenu l'année dernière pourtant, reprit le plus petit des trois. Si tu recommences ça va mal finir pour toi et ceux que tu aimes, lâcha Mulciber dans un rire gras.

Ogs leva un sourcil intrigué à cette remarque.

\- Vos menaces c'est du vent, comme ce qu'il y a dans vos cervelles de sang-purs, rétorqua Ogs.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait du monde dans ce couloir, Carter, cracha le troisième, du nom de Avery.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda innocemment Ogs, les Serpentards commençaient vraiment à lui taper sur le système.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Carter, menaça Evan avec un sourire en coin. Allez les mecs, on y va, ordonna-t-il.

Evan tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui, ses deux acolytes lui emboîtèrent le pas, laissant Ogs et Élisa au milieu du couloir, perplexes. Étrange : leur altercation s'était trop bien passé.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de Poudlard, Rabastan et Lara passaient les grandes portes en chêne du château et descendaient les marches de marbre blanc pour rejoindre l'herbe verdoyante du parc.

\- Vous voulez vous promener près du lac noir, Monsieur Lestrange ? demanda Lara de manière enjôleuse pour entamer la discussion.

\- Volontiers, Mademoiselle Johnson, répondit Rabastan en l'entrainant vers le lac, amusé par le ton de Lara.

\- Ta petite proposition de sortie est tombée à pique, le cours de Binns était d'un ennui mortel ! se plaignit Lara.

\- Effectivement, heureusement que j'étais là on dirait, rit-il doucement. Ta première semaine s'est-elle bien passé ? Même s'il reste encore le vendredi, s'enquit-il, réellement intéressé par la réponse.

Un petit frisson parcouru Lara au son du rire de Rabastan. Il était doux et chaleureux.

\- J'aime t'entendre rire, affirma Lara avec un sourire charmeur, sans répondre à sa dernière question.

\- Merci, lui fit-il, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, tout en regardant Lara se mouvoir à ses côtés avec une grâce naturelle.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais m'inviter à sortir. Je t'avoue que je commençais à douter, lui confia-t-elle en se retournant vers lui avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Lara capta alors le regard intense que le jeune homme avait posé sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. C'était étrange comme sensation de se sentir dévorée des yeux ainsi. Mais pas désagréable.

\- J'aime que les choses soient bien faites, désolé si j'ai mis du temps. Mais c'est toi aussi, qui m'a demandé de te conquérir ! l'accusa-t-il avec un mince sourire.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu as été long tout de même, rit-elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'assoie ? proposa Rabastan une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le lac, lâchant le bras de Lara.

D'ici ils avaient une vue splendide du château baigné par la lumière du soleil couchant. La fin de cette merveilleuse journée était teintée d'une palette de tons roses magnifiques. Lara et Rabastan partageaient véritablement un moment romantique.

\- Beurk ! Pas sur l'herbe, s'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Sur mes genoux alors, proposa le jeune Serpentard un sourire aux lèvres en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Lara n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle attrapa sa main et vint s'installer sur ses genoux en appuyant son épaule droite contre le torse musclé du garçon. Elle sentit tout de suite la chaleur de Rabastan se diffuser dans son corps.

\- J'aime aussi beaucoup ton rire cristallin, Lara, avoua-t-il.

Lara retourna la tête vers Rabastan pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment, et surtout qui l'appelait par son prénom. Son cœur en avait fait un petit bond.

\- Merci, souffla Lara en gardant toujours le lien entre leurs yeux.

Dieu qu'il était envoûtant ! Rabastan se pencha alors lentement vers Lara, jusqu'à effleurer ses douces lèvres d'un chaste premier baiser. Ils esquissèrent tout les deux un sourire satisfait, avant que Lara ne se mette à rire doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? s'enquit Rabastan, le regard interrogatif.

\- Rien, c'est juste que c'est tellement... commença Lara avant de s'interrompre pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Tellement, quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tellement différent avec toi, finit-elle par dire en répondant à son sourire.

\- Normal, je suis un vrais gentleman, fanfaronna-t-il avec une pointe de dérision.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avant de se sourire béatement à nouveau, puis ils retournèrent à la contemplation du paysage, dont les couleurs du soleil couchant changeaient à chaque instant.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, Meiling avait rejoint les gradins pour assister à la sélection de son ancienne équipe de Quidditch. Elle pouvait déjà voir au centre du terrain une dizaine de jeunes gens qui attendaient que le capitaine arrive pour pouvoir commencer. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, par contre, c'est que ledit capitaine était en train de monter les gradins pour venir se poster face à elle.

C'était un beau jeune homme bien bâtit de septième année. Elle le connaissait bien puisqu'elle avait fait partie de l'équipe depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

\- Meiling, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans les vestiaires avec nous à te préparer ? s'enquit le jeune homme inquiet.

\- Je suis désolé Hugo, mais je ne peux plus faire partie de l'équipe, lui répondit Meiling en baissant la tête.

Les sourcils froncés il remonta le menton de la jeune asiatique pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? la questionna-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux verts transperçants.

\- C'est comme ça, c'est tout, répondit-elle de manière évasive en essayant de se dérober à son regard.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit Hugo avec conviction, toujours en maintenant son menton pour maintenir le lien visuel entre eux.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Hu... mais le Serdaigle ne la laissa pas finir.

\- Non Mei ! Je sais que t'as envie de jouer ! s'emporta-t-il. Je le lis dans tes yeux ! Me dis pas que tu vas tout abandonner parce qu'on t'a dit de stopper ? Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête que je le chope et que je le massacre ? Dis-moi ? insista-t-il.

\- C'est… moi qui veux arrêter, Hugo, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans les yeux vairons de Meiling avant de dévaler sur son visage. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge alors qu'elle essayait de son mieux de ne pas s'effondrer devant tout le monde.

\- Alors tu m'abandonnes ? l'accusa-t-il d'une voix triste. Tu nous abandonnes ? Et les filles ? Que vont-elles faire si tu n'es plus là ? Il n'y aura plus la formation des trois dragons, les trois meilleures poursuiveuses depuis longtemps ! ajouta-t-il pour la faire culpabiliser.

Meiling ferma ses yeux brouillés de larmes et hocha la tête doucement, incapable de répondre à ces accusations.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Mei, fit-il doucement en s'acroupissant devant elle et en essuyant délicatement les larmes sur son visage. Réfléchis-y encore. J'ai besoin de toi. Mei, Meiling, regarde-moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et se fit happer par les grands yeux verts de son capitaine, qui reprit son argumentaire.

\- Je prendrai un remplaçant pour le prochain match, d'accord ? Ensuite, je gagnerai ce match en attrapant le vif d'or pour toi. À ce moment tu me donneras ta réponse définitive. Compris ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le lent clignement des yeux de la jeune Serdaigle. Elle se demandait pourquoi il faisait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle revienne. Il pouvait pourtant facilement la remplacer.

\- Bon, je vais aller les rejoindre je crois qu'ils m'attendent, fit-il montrant d'un mouvement de tête le terrain derrière lui. Réfléchis à ma proposition s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda-t-il avant de se relever.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Lui murmurant "promets-le moi" au creux de l'oreille. C'en était trop pour la jeune fille, elle devait mettre fin à cette discussion douloureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Se libérant de l'étreinte d'Hugo, elle se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et articula douloureusement chaque mot.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir des gradins sans regarder derrière elle.

Elle entendit au loin la voix de Hugo qui lui criait "Je le ferai quand même". Elle courut vite sans se retourner, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le terrain de Quidditch.

Lara, toujours confortablement assise dans les bras de Rabastan, vit son amie au loin, alors qu'elle entrait en courant dans le château. Elle fronça les sourcils : quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda dans la direction dont était venue Meiling et aperçu le terrain de Quidditch, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir plus, elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Meiling venait de faire ses adieux au Quidditch, et ils devaient être douloureux. Lara tourna son regard vers Rabastan, qui l'observait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je vais devoir écourter, lui expliqua-t-elle. Une amie a besoin de moi. Je suis désolée.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Rabastan en replaçant une des mèches brunes de Lara derrière son oreille. La prochaine fois je te présenterai à mes amis, promit-il.

\- Avec plaisir, fit-elle en se levant.

Rabastan l'imita et se jeta un sort pour défroisser ses habits.

\- Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

\- Euh… Non merci, ça ira. Je vais essayer de la rattraper.

\- Dans ce cas... Rabastan attira Lara contre lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la libérer. C'est pour la route, dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

Les joues légèrement teintées de rose, Lara rendit son sourire au jeune homme avant de tourner les talons et de courir à son tour vers le château.

Meiling continua sa course jusqu'à leur salle du deuxième étage. Elle entra avec fracas, ne posant même pas les yeux sur ses deux amis, qui sursautèrent de surprise, interrompus en pleine discussion sur l'un des canapés. Meiling ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant, elle fit apparaître le grand lit à baldaquin d'un coup de baguette avant de se jeter dessus pour pleurer. Élisa esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Ogs avait déjà sauté par dessus le sofa et avait rejoint Meiling sur le lit.

\- Mei, murmura Ogs en posant une main réconfortante sur son dos.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Ogs… Laisse-moi, supplia la Serdaigle entre deux sanglots.

\- Hors de question, rétorqua Ogs d'une voix douce.

Il s'allongea alors tout contre la jeune fille, son ventre appuyé sur son petit dos, et la serra fort dans ses bras pour la consoler. Les sanglots de Meiling se firent plus bruyants, comme si elle vidait son sac. Son corps était pris de soubresauts sous l'intensité de ses pleurs. Ogs tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer avec des paroles douces murmurées à son oreille. Lara arriva quelque instants plus tard, essoufflée, et fut tout de suite soulagée de voir que son amie était là, mais surtout qu'elle avait déjà était prise en main. Elle vint alors s'asseoir avec Élisa, qui se détourna de la scène pour la regarder.

\- Tu as couru, c'est que tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé, affirma Élisa.

\- En fait je l'ai deviné, répondit Lara en reprenant son souffle. J'ai vu Meiling courir du terrain de Quidditch jusqu'au château, avoua-t-elle.

\- Oh, je vois, fut la réponse d'Élisa, peu surprise de cet éclaircissement.

* * *

A Dimanche prochain !

L'équipe de Four !


	6. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour, voici notre sixième chapitre !**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une reviews si l'histoire vous plais ou pas.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Prise de conscience**

Vendredi était leur dernier jour de cours de cette première semaine à Poudlard, mais aussi le dernier jour avant la première transformation de Meiling. Ses amis étaient très inquiets pour elle, surtout après ce qui s'était passé le jeudi soir. Le moral de la jeune Serdaigle était apparemment au plus bas, et de leur point de vue ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Quand Meiling se réveilla au matin de sa première pleine lune, la jeune fille se sentit bizarre. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer. Ce n'était plus de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, mais de la colère. Contre qui ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais peu importait où elle posait les yeux, une vague de rage et de colère montait inévitablement en elle. Alors, en n'adressant aucunement la parole à ses camarade de chambre, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se contempla en silence dans la glace.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, dessous se dessinaient déjà d'énormes cernes noir. Elle avait vraiment une sale tête ce matin, pensa-t-elle. Après une bonne douche, elle s'appliqua avec soin un sort de camouflage pour faire disparaître les traces de sa mauvaise nuit. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle rejoignit Ogs en arborant un sourire de façade.

C'était sa dernière journée en temps que sorcière.

Le jeune Gryffondor sentit dès son approche que son amie n'allait pas mieux, mais il préféra garder toute remarque pour lui quand il aperçut l'orage qui menaçait dans les yeux vairons de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas la journée pour l'embêter et il sentait que le premier qui le ferait le regretterait amèrement. Il avait hâte d'assister à ça ! Ogs lui présenta son bras, dont elle se saisit sans hésitation, et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle comme à leur habitude.

Leur vie d'élèves reprit son cours. Leur professeur d'enchantement, Monsieur Flitwick, avec qui ils avaient leur premier cours de la journée, les mena encore une fois dans la petite cour intérieure, pour leur enseigner la maîtrise de l'eau. Il leur indiqua qu'ils avaient la matinée pour maîtriser ce premier niveau de difficulté, car ils passeraient au sort suivant la semaine prochaine quoi qu'il arrive. Ils avaient donc trois heures pour réussir à faire tomber de la pluie.

Le groupe des Quatre s'installa loin des autres pour être tranquille, et surtout à l'opposé des Maraudeurs, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de faire les pitres. Maîtrisant déjà tous le premier niveau de difficulté depuis la séance dernière, ils en profitèrent pour tester autre chose que de faire tomber de la simple pluie.

\- Et si on s'amusait un peu ? proposa Lara, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Ogs, toujours curieux de savoir quelle nouvelle idée avait pu avoir son amie Serpentard.

Élisa et Meiling relevèrent le nez de leur livre et attendirent, intéressées, que Lara expose son projet de et définisse ce qu'elle voulait dire par "s'amuser un peu".

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas tomber autre chose que de la pluie ? Comme de la neige par exemple, mais pas uniquement sur une petite zone ! Si on s'y met tous ensemble je suis sûre qu'on peut recouvrir toute la cour ! Alors, vous en dites quoi ? s'enquit Lara, excitée par sa propre idée.

\- Ça peut être amusant, au moins on s'ennuiera pas pendant trois heures ! répondit Ogs joueur.

\- Et vous les filles ? demanda Lara.

\- Pourquoi pas ça permettra de tester nos limites, répondit Meiling en rangeant son livre d'histoire de la magie.

Élisa hocha la tête, un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de Ogs et Lara qui échangèrent un regard entendu avec Élisa pendant que la Serdaigle rangeait ses affaires. L'activité avait était suffisante pour intéresser cette dernière et ils feraient tout pour lui changer les idées.

\- On procède comment à votre avis ? demanda Ogs.

\- Je pense que le mieux est que l'on forme une étoile comme les quatres point cardinaux, en nous dispersant dans la cour. Ensuite nous devons exercer notre sortilège sur une zone de deux mètres carrés autour de nous pour commencer avant d'élargir la zone progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à se rejoindre, affirma Élisa.

\- Et on fait durer le sortilège pendant combien de temps ? demanda Meiling.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus rien au sol ! s'écria joyeusement Lara.

Les quatre amis se dispersèrent discrètement dans la petite cour intérieure, qui était tout de même très grande malgré son appellation. Ogs prit position au sud, vers le parc, Élisa à l'ouest, Lara devant les grandes portes au nord et Meiling à l'est, bien trop près des Maraudeurs à son goût. Ceux-ci étaient en train d'aider leur ami Peter à maîtriser le sortilège _Aquamentis_ , déjà trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Les quatre amis se concentrèrent tous sur leur tâche un moment : transformer l'eau pour qu'elle passe de l'état liquide à solide. Ils ne devaient pas oublier de visualiser la structure en étoile que prennent les flocons, afin de ne pas créer une averse de grêle au lieu de la neige, comme les avait avertis Élisa.

Se sentant prêts, ils se firent un signe de la tête à chaque coin de la cour. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leur baguette au-dessus de leur tête et donnèrent forme à leur pensée en murmurant _Aquamentis_.

Sous leurs yeux émerveillés commencèrent à tomber délicatement quelques flocons, ils avaient réussi la première étape. Maintenant, ils devaient agrandir la zone d'action en forçant le sortilège à s'élargir.

Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, chacun s'imagina le sortilège comme une sorte de voile léger, l'étirant pour qu'il aille rejoindre celui des autres. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ressentir une résistance, et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils constatèrent avec joie qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir leurs sorts individuels et que sur toute la cour tombaient de magnifiques flocons d'une taille satisfaisante.

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu, se demandant d'où provenait cette neige. Le professeur s'exclama joyeusement que c'était un magnifique travail de groupe en repérant les instigateurs de ce miracle, il leur accorda à chacun cinq points. La neige recouvrit rapidement le mobilier extérieur et bientôt il y eut cinq centimètres de poudreuse étincelante, au grand bonheur de tous. Le groupe des Quatres s'échangea des regards joyeux et satisfaits des quatres coins de la cour : ils avaient réussi.

Meiling reporta ensuite son attention sur les flocons, qui tombaient doucement comme des pétales de fleur sur sa peau. Que c'est apaisant, pensa-t-elle. Son amie Lara avait eu une très bonne idée. Elle savait que ses amis avaient fait ça pour la distraire, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Alors, elle en profita encore un peu, avant de rompre à son tour le sortilège. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura cet instant. Le contact froid et mordant de cette neige éphémère sur sa peau avait pour effet d'absorber toute cette colère qui bouillonnait en elle.

S'apprêtant à baisser sa baguette pour rompre le sortilège, Meiling reçut une grosse boule de neige en plein sur la joue droite. Un frisson désagréable la parcouru une fraction de seconde, ses yeux la brûlaient et sa vision se déforma légèrement.

Ça ne pouvait venir que d'eux, elle le savait. Tournant la tête en direction de la provenance du projectile, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, elle en reçut une autre, en pleine face cette fois-ci. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut et la béatitude céda la place à la colère en elle. Enlevant la neige de son visage elle aperçut James et Sirius en pleine confection d'un stock de boules de neige.

\- Eh ! les apostropha Meiling, les yeux brillants de rage. Auquel de vous deux je dois ces lancers ?

D'un même geste James et Sirius se désignèrent mutuellement du doigt. Puis, chacun des deux protesta et clama son innocence avec véhémence, ignorant complètement la Serdaigle bouillonnante de rage.

\- Très bien, de toute manière, moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de choisir, marmonna-t-elle pour elle d'un air mauvais en se concentrant.

Bientôt, les derniers flocons se transformèrent en grosses billes de glace et vinrent s'écraser sur les têtes des deux Maraudeurs.

\- Aïe ! crièrent en chœur James et Sirius, s'accusant l'un l'autre de cette attaque.

\- Mais je t'ai rien fait ! se défendit James.

\- Et moi non plus ! clama Sirius.

Remarquant les billes de glaces, ils tournèrent de concert leur regard vers la Serdaigle qui pointait toujours le ciel de sa baguette, mais il virent surtout que ce n'était plus au-dessus d'elle-même qu'elle la pointait, mais au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Attends c'était pour ri... commença James, les bras tendus en avant pour la calmer.

Il s'arrêta net dans ses justifications après avoir aperçu les yeux de la Serdaigle, qui lui lançaient des éclairs de fureur. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'effrayant en temps normal dans le regard de Meiling, mais là c'était différent, bien plus terrifiant que d'habitude.

Voyant James s'arrêter de parler et de bouger en fixant la Serdaigle, Sirius tourna vers lui un regard interrogatif.

\- Cornedrue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna Sirius, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami s'était interrompu de la sorte.

\- On devrait peut-être s'excuser, suggéra James à son acolyte du coin de la bouche. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'est.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda un Sirius bourru en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et puis, reprit-il plus fort pour que la Serdaigle entende, si elle sait pas rire c'est son problème, pas le mien.

\- Oooh, Sirius ! eut tout juste le temps de dire James en regardant la Serdaigle, qui arborait un sourire sadique.

En quelques secondes, un déluge de grêlons s'abattit sur les deux Maraudeurs. Meiling n'arrêta le sortilège que lorsqu'ils furent totalement engloutis et que seul le haut de leur crâne ne dépasse. À ce moment elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis, qui avaient déjà tous rejoint Lara devant les grandes portes pour aller manger.

Remus et Peter, qui étaient restés à l'écart tout le temps de la tempête bleu et argent, rejoignirent leurs deux camarades transformés en monticules de glace.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle vous a pas ratés les mecs, constata Peter hilare en se plaçant face à eux.

\- Oh, ça va, ferme-la, ronchonna Sirius.

\- Je ne peux qu'admirer sa parfaite maîtrise de l'élément, renchérit Remus en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son œil.

\- Elle fout carrément les jetons cette fille, dit James pour se défendre. Tu aurais vu ses yeux… ils luisaient carrément !

\- Non, j'ai pas vu, je voulais pas me faire transformer en glaçon, répondit Remus un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par l'air outré de ses amis, tout en leur appliquant un sortilège de dégel.

Après le repas, pendant lequel Meiling réussit à se calmer, les élèves de sixième année se retrouvèrent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal au premier étage avec le professeur Birdy. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, les pupitres avaient déjà tous disparu pour laisser la place nécessaire aux exercices pratiques.

Le professeur leur redonna les explications sur la formation des Patronus et les invita à s'exercer avant de passer les voir chacun leur tour après une heure, afin de constater leurs progrès.

Encore une fois, très peu d'élèves avaient réussi à créer un Patronus corporel, en tout cas dans les groupes qu'il était allé voir pour l'instant, il espérait que le groupe de Ogs serait en mesure d'en créer quelques uns.

\- Jeunes gens, commença le professeur en s'approchant du groupe des Quatre. Qui se dévoue pour une première démonstration ?

\- Moi, s'exclama immédiatement Lara, prête à faire état de ses talents.

\- Très bien, je vous en prie, lui répondit Monsieur Birdy en lui faisant signe de la main.

Lara ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son souvenir. Elle l'avait trouvé depuis peu et c'était grâce à Rabastan Lestrange. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle était heureuse, oui elle l'était réellement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et dit distinctement la formule.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ ! scanda Lara avec conviction.

Elle ressentit une légère pulsation animer sa baguette avant qu'il n'en jaillisse des volutes de fumée argentée qui prirent distinctement la forme d'un grand félin. Elle crut un instant que c'était une lionne, par sa taille, mais c'était bien un chat qui s'était assis face à elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était vraiment massif, avec le poil ras et de petites oreilles rondes ornaient sa tête striée de rayures. Sa longue queue serpentait impatiemment sur le sol sans faire le moindre son.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Lara : son Patronus avait l'air puissant mais surtout, elle avait réussi, elle avait trouvé le bon souvenir. La voix de son professeur la félicitant la sortit de sa contemplation et la créature disparut, ne laissant qu'une légère brume argentée derrière elle.

\- Félicitations Mademoiselle Johnson ! Magnifique Patronus de chat de Temminck, ou _Catopuma Temminckii_. Il est reconnaissable aux dessins particuliers sur son museau, j'ai bien cru un instant qu'il avait pris la forme d'une lionne, ajouta son professeur avec un grand sourire.

À ces mots, Élisa nota qu'elle aussi avait cru voir la même chose.

\- Ce genre de Patronus n'apparaît qu'aux personnes qui possèdent un esprit d'aventure et qui sont surtout courageuses. Je suis surpris de vous trouver chez Serpentard, mais étant donné vos fréquentations je présume que c'est tout à fait normal, ajouta-t-il en regardant d'un œil bienveillant le groupe des Quatre.

\- Merci professeur, répondit humblement Lara, surprise par tant de compliments.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du professeur avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- Mademoiselle Pratchet, vous voulez bien me montrer votre Patronus ? C'est votre tour.

Élisa hocha la tête. C'était le moment, elle devait trouver un souvenir heureux. Fermant les yeux à son tour, elle fit le vide en elle. Plus aucun bruit ne l'atteignit, elle était concentrée sur son troisième œil pour qu'il lui montre le souvenir joyeux le plus puissant qu'elle possédait en elle.

Coupée littéralement du monde extérieur, elle se sentit aspirée par une force invisible et se retrouva en quelques instants dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien. La "sphère étoilée" comme elle l'avait nommé. Cela ressemblait en tout point à un ciel étoilé sans haut ni bas et pas plus d'horizon.

Elle fit quelques pas dans son monde intérieur et des images apparurent, comme projetées à sa demande. Elles défilaient rapidement, passant de scène joyeuse à scène joyeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se stoppent sur l'une d'entre elles. Élisa analysa ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et fut frappée en plein cœur par l'évidence de ce qu'elle observait.

Un souvenir joyeux ne devait pas forcément être seulement joyeux, il pouvait s'agir d'un souvenir qui vous faisait battre le cœur à la chamade. Ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le sourire de Sirius qui lui proposait de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, puis elle les referma pour reprendre sa place dans le monde.

\- Mademoiselle Pratchet ? s'enquit le professeur, voyant la Poufsouffle revenir à elle après un petit moment d'absence.

\- Je l'ai professeur, lui répondit-elle sans se soucier de son air interrogatif, puis sans attendre elle prononça la formule. _Expecto Patronum_ !

De minces filaments argentés sortirent de sa baguette qui vibrait doucement. Ils se rassemblèrent et formèrent rapidement un animal qu'elle reconnut, tout de suite. C'était un chien : il n'était pas grand, il devait arriver à ses genoux tout au plus. Il ressemblait à une peluche avec ses long poils. Il avait aussi une grosse queue recourbée en un panache duveteux, un museau fin et des oreilles en pointe dressées sur sa tête. Il était vraiment à croquer. Il courut gaiement dans la salle avant de revenir vers elle.

\- Magnifique Samoyède Mademoiselle Pratchet ! s'exclama leur professeur. Ce Patronus montre que vous êtes une personne fidèle et digne de garder les secrets des autres. Comme votre camarade, vous faites honneur à votre maison, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci Professeur, répondit Élisa distraitement, encore émerveillée par l'animal qu'elle avait invoqué, avant qu'il ne se dissipe.

Mon Patronus est un chien comme celui de Sirius pensa-t-elle. Ce détail n'avait pas échappé au dit Sirius, non loin de là, qui suivait le professeur pour voir qui réussissait à invoquer un Patronus corporel.

\- Bon, eh bien, il ne reste plus que vous dans ce groupe Mademoiselle Ling, annonça le professeur Birdy en tournant son regard gris vers elle.

À son tour, Meiling se concentra pour visualiser son souvenir le plus heureux. Elle se voyait en train de voler sur son balai avec ses coéquipières, en formation du dragon, et marquer les points qui donnèrent la victoire à son équipe, qui menait avec cent soixante points, juste avant que l'atrappeur adverse ne s'empare du vif d'or. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être baignée par l'euphorie de ce moment, elle prononça la formule.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ !

Comme ses amies, elle sentit une force surgir de sa baguette sous forme de filaments argentés. De la petite sphère de brume que ces derniers avaient formée, sortirent brièvement deux larges et grandes ailes, avant de changer de forme à nouveau pour reformer la brume argentée quelques instants. Puis, elle se mit à grossir et vint se poser au sol, de celle-ci sortait un long museau effilé suivi de babines relevées sur des crocs luisants, comme si la créature naissait de la brume et avançait vers elle.

Horrifiée par cette vision, Meiling relâcha tout de suite le sortilège. Aussitôt, le Patronus se dissipa avant même d'avoir pris sa forme définitive. Personne ne devait voir de quoi il s'agissait. Personne ne devait savoir, lui répétait son esprit affolé.

\- Il faudra vous entraîner Mademoiselle Ling, vous y étiez presque, se désola le professeur en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

En guise de réponse, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Le professeur, satisfait, quitta le groupe et vint demander à d'autres élèves de lui montrer leurs progrès. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, la jeune Serdaigle prit conscience de l'horrible réalité qui s'imposait à elle. Le loup avait pris possession de tout ce qu'elle était, et ce soir, il prendrait son corps.

\- Tu réussiras la prochaine fois, l'encouragea Lara en posant à son tour une main sur l'épaule de Meiling, qui baissait la tête.

\- Elle avait réussi, affirma Élisa.

Meiling acquiesça du chef.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas continué, alors ? demanda Lara perplexe.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir... Personne ne doit le voir… Ils comprendraient, expliqua Meiling d'une voix tremblante.

Lara entoura son amie de ses bras pour lui communiquer son soutien, en lui soufflant à l'oreille un "Je comprends" qu'elle voulait rassurant. Ogs et Élisa se joignirent à elle et réconfortèrent leur amie pour lui donner le courage de finir cette journée.

Le cours pris fin quelques instants plus tard, sous les protestations des quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas pu démontrer leur progression au professeur Birdy.

Reprenant leur sac, les étudiants sortirent de la salle pour prendre la direction du parc. Ils avaient maintenant deux heures de botanique dans la serre numéro trois.

Il y avait trois serres disposées le long du château : la première servait au cours de théorie, la troisième à la pratique et la deuxième devait sûrement servir de réserve à leur professeur, car aucun cours n'y était donné. Pour accéder aux serres du professeur Chourave, il fallait obligatoirement passer par la petite cour intérieure de gravier blanc, et prendre la sortie de droite, sous l'une des nombreuses arches qui entouraient cette cour. C'était le chemin le plus rapide pour y aller. On pouvait bien sûr passer par les grandes portes et contourner la petite cour, mais ce chemin était bien plus long.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la serre leur professeur de botanique, Madame Chourave les attendait. Fidèle à son poste, elle portait toujours un chapeau marron biscornu, posé sur sa chevelure ébouriffée, semblable à de la paille grisonnante, et un tablier assorti à des gants faits d'un cuir épais, probablement de dragon.

\- Installez-vous mes chers petits, ne perdez pas de temps, leur dit Madame Chourave, en faisant signe de ses mains gantées à ses élèves d'approcher de la longue table de travail, au centre de la serre.

Chacun d'entre eux prit place sur un petit tabouret, tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les nombreuses plantes qui se trouvaient dans leur dos, sur de hautes tables à rempoter, alignées sur toute la longueur de la serre.

\- Aujourd'hui nous nous occuperons de tailler les plantes qui se trouvent au centre de votre table. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Sur leur table se trouvaient effectivement des pots desquels une unique tige blanche se dressait. Les tiges se séparaient en trois petites branches qui étaient chacunes surmontées d'une petite fleur, tout aussi blanche, à trois pétales longs et fins. Seule la main de Lily Evans se leva, la professeur l'invita à répondre.

\- Ce sont des rosées de lune, Madame Chourave. Elles entrent dans la composition de potions comme celle du philtre de mort-vivant, récita Lily d'un air sérieux.

\- Très bien ! Très bien ! Vous venez de faire gagner cinq points à votre maison, s'exclama la professeur, fière de son élève. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous équipiez de vos gants et que vous me coupiez chacune des fleurs avant de les placer dans ces flacons, indiqua-t-elle aux étudiants attentifs.

À ces mots, elle fit voler des dizaines de flacons vers ses élèves. Chacun d'entre eux fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir sa paire de gants, puis s'empara des sécateurs que leur professeur leur avait fourni pour s'atteler à la tâche qui leur avait été incombée.

La rosée de lune n'avait pas l'air dangereuse en elle-même, mais une goutte de sa sève avait le pouvoir de brûler sévèrement la peau, les avait avertis leur professeur. Ils savaient tous qu'il valait mieux suivre à la lettre les instructions de leur professeur : beaucoup l'avaient appris à leurs dépens lors de leur première année.

Leur premier cours de botanique de cette nouvelle année fut en soit très reposant pour les sixième année, qui quittèrent les serres deux heures plus tard, sereins. Peut-être était-ce un effet du parfum subtil que dégageait la fleur de rosée de lune, mais personne n'avait posé la question.

* * *

A Dimanche prochain !

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	7. Première pleine lune

**Bonjour, voici notre septième chapitre !**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : P** **remière pleine lune**

Le groupe des Quatre profita de l'heure de pause avant le cours d'astrologie pour se reposer confortablement dans leur quartier général. En entrant, ils se dirigèrent comme une même personne vers le centre de la pièce pour prendre possession des moelleux sofas. Élisa et Lara s'installèrent chacune dans celui qui arborait les couleurs de leur maison, et Meiling choisit de s'allonger sur le canapé rouge et or en compagnie de Ogs, posant nonchalamment la tête sur les genoux du jeune homme. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés et la tête penché en arrière, caressait distraitement les longs cheveux de son amie, quand il lui vint un doute.

\- Meiling ? demanda Ogs en relevant la tête et ouvrant les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son amie, qui l'observait en attendant la suite, tout comme Élisa et Lara. Nous savons tous ce qui va se passer ce soir, commença Ogs, sentant son amie frissonner sur ses genoux. Mais, reprit-il, comment ça va se passer ? Je veux dire, avant ?

Son amie avala difficilement sa salive avant de lui répondre.

\- Dans sa lettre, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de me rendre à l'infirmerie une heure avant la tombée de la nuit avant chaque pleine lune. Là-bas, Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de moi et me dira quoi faire, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Il ne doit d'ailleurs pas me rester beaucoup de temps avant d'y aller, ajouta-t-elle en se redressant. Je devrais y aller. On… On... se voit dans, je sais pas quand en fait...

Ses amis, qui s'étaient levés à leur tour en la voyant faire, la prirent dans leurs bras, formant un bloc solide autour d'elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? chuchota Lara d'une voix douce.

\- Non, je dois le faire seule, affirma la Serdaigle. Je devrais y aller.

Elle repoussa doucement ses amis pour se défaire de leur étreinte, puis elle prit son sac aux pieds du canapé et ouvrit la porte. Meiling posa un dernier regard sur ses amis puis disparu dans les couloirs.

\- Je vais la suivre, annonça Élisa, sentant la détresse de son amie. On sait jamais.

La Serpentard et le Gryffondor aquiescèrent et laissèrent la Poufsouffle sortir pour qu'elle suive la Serdaigle discrètement sous un sortilège de désillusion.

Sur le chemin du troisième étage, la jeune Serdaigle ne croisa personne, ou plutôt elle ne vit personne, car elle était perdue dans ses pensées pendant tout le trajet. Allait-elle être attachée ? Souffrirait-elle ? Sûrement que oui...

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh, qui devait être en train de l'attendre, arriva tout de suite vers elle avec une potion à la main.

\- Mademoiselle Ling, suivez-moi je vous prie. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme si mes émotions étaient toutes teintées de colère, répondit la Serdaigle.

\- Je vois, c'est tout à fait normal, dit l'infirmière en voyant le regard interrogatif de Meiling. Ce ne sont pas les vôtres à proprement parler, ce sont celles du loup que vous ressentez à l'heure actuelle, et elles seront de plus en plus fortes à mesure que l'heure de la pleine lune approchera.

La jeune infirmière mena sa patiente au fond de la salle, vers l'une des trois petites portes dérobées qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la première et s'engouffra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Meiling la suivit et, quand elle fut entrée à son tour, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre individuelle spartiate, avec seulement un lit et un chevet en métal blanc. Madame Pomfresh se retourna vers elle et lui tendit la potion.

\- Avalez ceci, Mademoiselle, c'est une potion qui permet de calmer l'anxiété avant qu'on y aille.

\- Un philtre de paix... chuchota Meiling en prenant la potion.

\- En effet, répondit l'infirmière en attendant que sa patiente avale sa potion.

La Serdaigle s'exécuta et rendit le flacon vide. Puis Madame Pomfresh reprit.

\- Je vous demanderais maintenant de vous déshabiller entièrement et d'enfiler le peignoir qui se trouve dans la commode, avant d'y placer vos propres affaires ainsi que votre baguette.

\- Par... pardon ? bégaya la jeune fille sous la demande étrange de l'adulte.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas racheter des habits et une baguette à toutes les pleine lune Mademoiselle Ling, dit l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire. Je reviendrai vous chercher dans quinze minutes, soyez prête à partir.

Malgré l'air perdu de sa patiente l'infirmière sortit, refermant la porte sans un regard derrière elle, puis retourna à son bureau pour attendre son patient suivant qui ne devait plus tarder. En effet, pas plus de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune Remus Lupin ne franchisse les portes de son infirmerie, entouré de ses inséparables amis. Elle sortit de nouveau de son bureau avec une fiole contenant un second philtre de paix qu'elle tendit à son patient.

\- Messieurs, dit l'infirmière en s'adressant aux trois garçons qui accompagnaient Remus. Je pense que Monsieur Lupin est entre de bonnes mains, vous pouvez nous laisser, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Les Maraudeurs donnèrent une accolade à leur camarade lycanthrope et sortirent de l'infirmerie en discutant de leur soirée. Mais celle qu'ils ne virent pas c'était Élisa, sous son sort de désillusion, qui les avait croisés en quittant l'infirmerie après s'être assurée que Meiling était arrivée à bon port. La belle rousse avait finalement fait volte-face pour les suivre à leur tour jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie, poussée par sa curiosité, et avait attendu qu'ils en sortent. Elle fut surprise de voir que Lupin ne ressortait pas avec ses trois acolytes, il devait sûrement être malade, ce qui arrivait souvent à vrai dire. Il avait une santé plutôt fragile d'après ses observations. Ne se formalisant pas plus de l'absence de Remus, elle reporta son attention sur la discussion des Maraudeurs.

\- Après le cours d'astrologie on mange vite fait puis on ira le rejoindre, déclara James.

\- J'aime pas l'astrologie, moi, se plaignit Peter. On pourrait pas juste aller manger tout de suite et y aller après ?

\- Si on fait ça, Lunard va nous tuer de ne pas avoir pris des notes pour lui, lui répondit Sirius.

\- Tu penses qu'il y aura quoi ce soir au menu ? reprit le petit Peter.

Voyant que la suite de la conversation tournait sur ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de manger le soir venu, Élisa se désintéressa d'eux et retourna rejoindre ses propre amis pour les accompagner à leur cours d'astrologie.

Au même moment, Madame Pomfresh conduisait Remus dans la seconde pièce au fond de l'infirmerie. Il savait déjà ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais il fut tout de même surpris : il y avait trois portes là où il n'y en avait toujours eu que deux les années précédentes. Sûrement un nouvel aménagement pensa-t-il.

Pendant que Remus se préparait à son tour, l'infirmière rejoignit Meiling, emmitouflée dans son peignoir blanc, qui s'était assise sur le lit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille quitta la contemplation de ses pieds nus et releva la tête pour regarder l'infirmière sans pouvoir cacher son inquiétude.

\- Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle Ling. Tout va bien se passer, vous verrez, tenta de la rassurer Madame Pomfresh.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle quitta le rebord peu confortable du lit et la suivit. Madame Pomfresh se dirigea cette fois vers la troisième porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, la Serdaigle découvrit un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait. Il était éclairé de torches sur le mur qui l'entourait, ce qui rendait l'endroit peu rassurant à cause du vacillement des flammes. La jeune fille regarda à nouveau l'infirmière de ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude, cette dernière lui adressa un sourire chaleureux pour la rassurer.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je vous accompagne. Mais avant ça je vais nous dissimuler sous un sort de désillusion, il ne faudrait pas que des élèves nous voient dans le parc. Je vous tiendrai la main aujourd'hui pour vous guider, expliqua-t-elle.

Meiling s'exécuta et prit la main tendue de l'infirmière avant que celle-ci ne leur applique un sortilège de désillusion. Meiling se demandait pourquoi elles allaient dans le parc, mais elle n'osa pas questionner l'infirmière qui la guidait dans l'escalier. Elles débouchèrent dans le parc par une petite porte dissimulée parmis les pierres du château, absolument impossible à discerner du mur. L'herbe était fraîche sous ses pieds nus.

La Serdaigle calqua son rythme sur les grandes enjambées de Madame Pomfresh qui pressait le pas vers... le Saule Cogneur ! Elles se dirigeaient droit dessus ! La panique saisit Meiling, ses mains devinrent moites, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent à une distance raisonnable, hors de portée des branches belliqueuses qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens à leur approche. La Serdaigle avait déjà vu avec quelle violence l'arbre s'abattait sur la moindre créature qui osait s'approcher de son tronc.

Madame Pomfresh fit léviter une branche morte, elle l'utilisa pour appuyer sur un nœud près des racines sans jamais avoir à s'approcher, et l'arbre se figa. Meling était stupéfaite. L'infirmière la tira alors vers le tronc de l'arbre, où elle put apercevoir une cavité camouflée par les racines, dans laquelle elles s'engouffrèrent.

Elles marchaient cette fois sur de la terre battue, durant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Meiling commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir pu porter de chaussures. Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin dans ce qu'elle crut être un cul-de-sac, avant qu'elle ne remarque, juste au-dessus de Madame Pomfresh, deux trappes identiques, côte-à-côte, auxquelles menaient de petites échelles en bois. L'infirmière fit face à Meiling et leva le sortilège de désillusion avant de lui lâcher la main.

\- Nous y sommes, dit Madame Pomfresh en posant la main sur l'échelle qui menait vers la trappe de gauche. Vous serez en sécurité ici et rien ne pourra arriver aux gens de l'extérieur durant votre transformation. Dumbledore a veillé en personne à appliquer les sortilèges de protection. Je viendrai vous chercher pour vous ramener à l'infirmerie demain matin et je m'occuperai de vos... maux. Je vous en prie, entrez. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps loin de l'infirmerie.

La Serdaigle lança un regard apeuré à l'infirmière avant de monter précautionneusement l'échelle de gauche. Elle poussa sur la trappe pour l'ouvrir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : la pièce devait appartenir à ce qui semblait être une maison abandonnée. Elle se retourna vers l'infirmière en contrebas, n'osant pas aller plus loin.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Dans la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-Lard. Je dois y aller Mademoiselle Ling, dépêchez-vous d'entrer et de refermer la trappe derrière vous. À demain, ajouta Madame Pomfresh alors que la trappe s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Meiling l'entendit courir dans la direction opposée, sûrement pour rejoindre au plus vite l'infirmerie. Elle était en route pour s'occuper de son autre patient de la nuit et le mener lui aussi en sûreté.

La trappe s'était refermée dans un nuage de poussière. Aucune poignée ne lui permettait de l'ouvrir de son côté : Meiling devrait attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille fit le tour des lieux. C'était donc ça l'intérieur de cette maison hantée de Pré-au-Lard. De vieilles planches miteuses clouées en travers des fenêtres laissaient passer les quelques derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Des restes d'un escalier qui devait mener à l'étage créait des ombres inquiétantes, de vieux meubles bancales étaient disposés le long des murs. Parmi tout ce ramassis de bois vermoulu trônait un lit avec des draps blancs. C'était bien la seule chose ici qui n'avait pas l'air délabrée et sale.

Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, Meiling alla s'installer sur le lit. C'était étrange de se retrouver toute seule, pensa-t-elle en regardant les stries de lumière dorée se déplacer au plafond en même temps que le soleil laissait place à la nuit.

\- Je me demande comment ça va se passer, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même en fermant les yeux un instant. J'aurais dû lire des livres à ce sujet… continua-t-elle en laissant divaguer son esprit.

Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux il faisait sombre. S'était-elle assoupie ? Elle se releva du lit brusquement et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres obstruées. À peine fit-elle un pas sur le sol de la cabane qu'une vive douleur lui transperça le corps tout entier et la fit tomber à genoux dans des craquements d'os effroyables. C'était comme si chacun de ses os était en train de se briser. Accroupie au sol, elle se tenait la tête de douleur, en hurlant qu'on vienne à son secour. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau n'était plus que douleur. Ses yeux la brûlaient atrocement, pendant un instant elle aperçut ce qui lui semblaient être de petites perles tomber sur les vieilles lattes du parquet entre ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que c'étaient ses dents qui se déchaussaient. Cette dernière vision était de trop et elle perdit connaissance, au grand bonheur du loup-garou, qui prit sa place quelques instants plus tard.

Un hurlement sauvage retentit dans la cabane baignée de rayons de lune. Elle était libre ! Elle s'élança vers la première fenêtre pour s'échapper, mais elle s'écrasa contre les planches qui ne cédèrent pas sous ses assauts. Un nouveau hurlement sortit de sa gorge. Le loup-garou s'élança de nouveau. Et encore. Et encore. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivait, elle pouvait bien s'arracher les membres ça lui était égal, elle devait absolument sortir.

Ça ne devait pas faire loin d'une heure que la louve s'acharnait à essayer de sortir, elle avait détruit l'intégralité du mobilier, et maintenant elle tournait en rond, folle de rage, en répandant le sang qui coulait de son pelage noir un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout à coup elle se figea, le museau pointé vers le sol et les oreilles dressées. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit de grattement venir de sous la parquet. De ses yeux, l'un jaune et l'autre blanc, elle scrutait chaque interstice du plancher, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, la chose ne devait pas être loin.

Effectivement, non loin en-dessous se trouvait le reste du groupe des Maraudeurs, qui se trouvait face à un dilemme : il y avait deux trappes.

\- Lâche cette trappe veux-tu, Patmol, chuchota James en lui attrapant la manche.

\- Il faut bien en choisir une ! On n'a qu'à faire comme dans les labyrinthes : on prend à droite, expliqua Sirius, lui aussi en chuchotant.

\- On n'est pas dans un labyrinthe ici, Patmol, lui répondit James excédé.

\- Eh bah, on n'a qu'à prendre à gauche dans ce cas ! s'exclama Sirius d'une voix légèrement plus forte en posant sa main sur la trappe de gauche.

\- Ça se trouve il n'y a rien dans l'autre, intervint Peter, peu sûr de lui. Elle est là pour faire diversion.

\- Écoute-le Cornedrue, Queudver a sûrement raison ! renchérit Sirius, au grand bonheur de Peter.

\- Bon, d'accord, capitula James. Mais allez-y doucement, on regarde d'abord.

\- À toi l'honneur Peter, tu as réussi à convaincre James, déclara solennellement Sirius en descendant de l'échelle sur laquelle il était perché.

Peter, quelque peu tremblant d'ouvrir lui même la trappe, s'avança vers ses amis et gravit courageusement les cinq échelons que comportait l'échelle en bois. Le petit Gryffondor posa sa main potelée sur l'anneau qui servait de poignée et poussa doucement la porte vers le haut, de quelques centimètres pour commencer, juste assez pour regarder à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? le questionna immédiatement Sirius qui était juste derrière lui.

\- Rien, répondit Peter dans un souffle, trop apeuré pour parler plus fort.

De l'autre côté de la trappe, le loup-garou noir, toujours à l'affût des bruits, s'était immobilisé dans l'ombre en voyant un morceau du sol se soulever. La louve attendait le bon moment pour agir, elle s'était ramassée sur elle-même, prête à bondir à la moindre occasion.

\- Tu ne vois pas Lunard ? demanda James.

\- Euh n... non, je vois strictement rien, affirma Peter.

\- Il s'est peut être mis dans un coin. Ouvre plus grand que je regarde moi aussi, ordonna Sirius en montant sur l'échelle à la suite de Peter.

Peter poussa la trappe aussi haut que possible au-dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir avoir une vision globale de la pièce et permettre à Sirius de regarder avec lui. C'est le moment que choisit le loup-garou pour bondir devant l'ouverture en grognant, les babines relevées sur ses crocs étincelants à la lumière de la lune. Une bonne odeur de chair humaine chatouillait ses narines, il se stoppa pour la humer un instant. Le festin se présentait de lui-même à elle, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau dans le sol, en une fraction de seconde. Non ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de fuir. La louve poussa un hurlement de rage et se mit à gratter le sol frénétiquement là ou la trappe avait disparu. Elle s'acharnait à s'en faire saigner les pattes.

De l'autre côté Sirius, avait attrapé Peter par le col pour l'extirper de l'ouverture. Allongés sur le sol tous les deux, le souffle coupé par la chute et la peur, sous les yeux écarquillés de James, les premiers mots de Peter sortirent difficilement de sa bouche.

\- T... Tu... Tu crois qu'il a un œil crevé ? demanda Peter de sa petite voix couinante, le teint livide.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais c'est pas la question, répondit Sirius en se relevant et s'époussetant.

\- En tout cas il a pas l'air commode celui-là, intervint James qui avait pu apercevoir la gueule de la louve juste avant que les deux garçons ne referment la trappe.

\- On s'en fiche qu'il soit pas commode, Cornedrue, s'énerva Sirius. Moi ce que je veux savoir c'est se qu'il fait là !

\- C'est évident pourtant, Patmol, répondit calmement James. Il est là pour la même raison que Lunard.

Sirius s'immobilisa le temps d'analyser la réponse de son ami et se trouva bien bête de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite. La présence de la seconde trappe prenait tout son sens.

\- Dumbledore aurait pu nous avertir quand même ! geignit Peter.

\- Nous avertir de quoi ? On n'est même pas censés venir ici ! Et enco... commença Sirius.

\- En tout cas maintenant on sait pourquoi il y a deux trappes, le coupa James.

\- Bon aller, on se bouge, Lunard nous attend. On verra plus tard pour le mystérieux loup noir, grogna Sirius en s'avançant vers la trappe de droite.

Sirius attendit que James ait pris l'apparence d'un imposant cerf avant de monter sur le premier échelon de l'échelle. Ils n'avaient bientôt plus assez de place pour se métamorphoser ici à cause de la ramure de James Potter, qui gagnait en importance chaque année. Peter, qui se transformait en rat, n'avait pas ce problème. Une fois que ses amis avaient pris leur apparence d'animagi, Sirius poussa de toutes ses forces sur la trappe avant de prendre la forme d'un gros chien noir. Quelques instants plus tard un loup-garou cendré les rejoignit en sautant souplement de l'ouverture. Le loup rejoignit sa meute et les gratifia tous d'un frottement de tête : ils lui avaient manqué.

La joyeuse bande était sur le point de rebrousser chemin pour quitter le tunnel et sortir à l'air libre, quand ils virent Lunard renifler en direction de la deuxième trappe. Ils se figèrent tous les trois, incapables de prédire les mouvements erratiques de leur ami une fois transformé. Lunard était en train de gravir les quelques échelons de l'échelle, puis il poussa du bout de son museau la trappe pour l'ouvrir avant de disparaître dans l'ouverture.

Des grognements et les bruits caractéristiques d'un affrontement entre deux bêtes féroces se firent entendre dans le même instant au-dessus de leur tête. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir que le loup-garou noir jaillissait de l'ouverture puis s'affalait brutalement sur le sol à leurs pieds, avant de se relever d'un bond et de s'enfuir en direction la sortie, poursuivi par Lunard. Les animagi eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard affolé avant de s'élancer à leur tour dans le tunnel sombre.

Lancés dans une course folle, les trois animagi suivaient les deux loups-garou, qui étaient maintenant sortis du tunnels et s'élançaient vers la forêt interdite. Ils étaient impuissants : ils n'arrivaient pas à rattraper les deux loups et il leur semblait impossible de ramener Remus à la raison dans son état actuel. Pendant leur course-poursuite, les deux loups-garous se mordaient, se griffaient, s'agrippaient et se grognaient dessus, dans un effort de blesser l'autre tout en gardant le cap sur la forêt interdite. Ils passèrent l'orée de la forêt mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, continuant leur affrontement en s'enfonçant entre les arbres.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière suffisamment dégagée pour être baignée par la lumière de la lune. Les deux loups s'arrêtèrent quasiment en même temps avant de se faire face, les babines relevées accompagnées de grognement menaçants à intervalles réguliers. Ils se défiaient. Puis, sans signe précurseur, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, mordant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de leurs crocs : patte, museau ou encore oreille.

Le loup-garou gris, prit en premier l'avantage en plantant ses crocs dans la nuque du loup noir, qui était plus petit, le faisant couiner de douleur. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le côté, entraînant Lunard avec lui dans sa chute, qui lâcha son emprise sur sa victime, pris de surprise. Le loup noir se retourna lestement et lui assena un coup de griffe sur le museau, provoquant des couinements de souffrance à son tour. Son attaque laissa une longue balafre ensanglantées sous les yeux du loup gris.

Les deux loups bondirent loin de l'autre d'un seule mouvement et se firent de nouveau face, en tournant lentement en cercle. Du sang mélangé à de la terre tachait leur fourrure. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le contact visuel avec l'autre : c'était devenu un combat pour le territoire, la meute et le pouvoir de dominer l'autre.

Tout se passa très vite. Profitant d'une fraction d'inattention du jeune loup-garou noir, Lunard lui bondit dessus, l'écrasant au le sol sous son poids. Il le maintenait fermement par la gorge avec ses crocs. Il avait gagné : il était et resterait le chef de la meute. Voyant que l'autre ne cherchait plus à se débattre, il relâcha son emprise et vint s'asseoir devant le reste de sa meute.

Le vaincu se releva péniblement, il avait la tête baissée et la queue entre les pattes en signe de soumission. Puis, il s'approcha doucement du chef de meute avant de s'arrêter à quelque mètres, attendant un signe de la part de son maître. Les animagi retinrent leur souffle : si Lunard le chassait à ce moment, le loup-garou, qu'ils suspectaient d'être l'un de leurs camarades tout comme Remus, serait obligé de partir et ne rejoindrait donc pas sa chambre dans la cabane hurlante. Ils auraient sûrement de gros problèmes pour avoir libérer un loup-garou dans la nature. Mais contre toute attente, le loup-garou cendré s'approcha et frotta sa tête contre l'autre loup en signe d'acceptation. Il faisait maintenant partie de la meute.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	8. Réveil

**Bonjour, voici notre huitième chapitre !**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire mis en favoris *-***

 **Ce chapitre contient une scène Lemon, je pense que vous attendiez tous ce genre de passage.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Réveil**

Quand Meiling ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la petite chambre de l'infirmerie dans laquelle elle s'était changée la veille. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, non sans une grimace de douleur, pour vérifier que la vision d'horreur de sa transformation dans la cabane hurlante n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle sentit ses dents, toujours à leur place.

Puis, sans prévenir, la Serdaigle fondit en larmes. Elle fut secouée de sanglots incontrôlables en se remémorant ce qui lui était arrivé, l'expérience avait été tellement atroce qu'elle ne pouvait retenir son chagrin. Elle avait supplié qu'on la tue, torturée par les souffrances que la métamorphose avait infligées à son corps. Il lui faisait d'ailleurs toujours mal, comme si elle avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres en balai. En séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes, elle s'aperçut que ses bras étaient couverts de bandages. Elle souleva alors doucement le drap qui la recouvrait pour inspecter le reste de son corps et fut horrifiée par le nombre de pansements. Meiling fondit de nouveau en larmes.

De l'autre côté du mur, dans la petite chambre où se trouvait un autre patient comme Meiling, Remus fut réveillé par ce qu'il pensait avoir perçu un instant comme étant des pleurs, grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il reporta très vite son attention sur ses propres blessures, comme une inspection de routine. Elles étaient plus nombreuses qu'à l'accoutumée. Normalement, grâce à ses amis, il ne se blessait que légèrement, beaucoup moins que lors de ses premières transformations. Ces métamorphoses n'en restaient pas moins toujours aussi douloureuses que la toute première.

On toqua doucement à la porte. Remus interrompit son oscultation, avala difficilement sa salive et réussit à articuler un "oui" un peu trop rauque à son goût. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Madame Pomfresh, suivie de sa bande d'amis.

Il les accueillit avec un faible sourire, son visage était encore douloureux et il était fatigué à cause de ses prouesses de la veille. Madame Pomfresh lui fit avaler une potion fortifiante puis le laissa seul avec ses camarades, sans oublier de les avertir de ne pas rester trop longtemps car son patient avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Une fois la porte refermée, les garçons prirent tous place de chaque côté du lit de Remus.

\- Comment ça va mon vieux ? le questionna James en regardant Remus se redresser légèrement.

\- Comme si j'étais passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes, répondit-il faiblement.

\- Tu m'étonnes, avec ce que t'as fait hier soir ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? demanda le lycanthrope en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux de Sirius.

\- Tu t'es battu, dit Peter

\- Comment ça ? demandé Remus dans un souffle, en lançant un regard effrayé à ses amis, comme à la recherche de blessures dissimulées. Vous allez bien ? Je v... Il vo... bégaya-t-il.

\- Calme-toi, Remus, lui conseille James d'une voix basse et douce en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu nous as rien fait, tu vois bien ? reprit-il, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part de son ami.

\- Mais par contre, l'autre, tu l'as dominé ! ricana Sirius.

\- Sirius ! Le réprimanda James avec un regard sévère.

\- Quel autre ? s'affola Remus en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

Il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal cette nuit, il l'avait pressenti, son corps était bien plus endolori qu'à l'accoutumée. Il savait que tôt ou tard leurs sorties nocturnes tourneraient à la catastrophe et c'était arrivé. Il avait redouté ce moment tellement longtemps, il était enfin arrivé : il avait blessé quelqu'un, il serait exclu de Poudlard et deviendrait un paria de la société. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- C'était un autre loup-garou, compléta James en regardant fixement Remus. Et tu l'as combattu pour nous protéger. Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il

À ces mots, quelque chose bougea en lui : son loup était en train de confirmer les dires de son ami.

\- Je vois… fut l'unique réponse de Remus alors qu'il baissait les yeux, sans voir les sourcils se lever sur le front de Sirius et James.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu vois ? demanda en premier Peter.

\- Que ce que James vient de dire vient de m'être confirmé par… le loup en moi, avoua Remus.

\- Oh ! dit simplement Peter en reculant légèrement.

\- Il t'a rien dit d'autre ? questionna Sirius.

\- Tu sais, c'est juste une sensation, il ne me parle pas vraiment, expliqua Remus.

\- D'accord, dit James. Alors on va te raconter.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh revint et chassa les Maraudeurs de la chambre pour que leur ami puisse se reposer. Elle tendit une autre potion au jeune Lupin et vérifia quelques uns de ses bandages pendant qu'il l'ingurgitait.

\- Vous vous êtes sacrément abîmé cette nuit, jeune homme, lui dit l'infirmière en examinant le visage du Gryffondor.

Elle enleva délicatement l'un des pansements qui couvraient son visage et appliqua un onguent du bout des doigts sur la fine griffure horizontale qui barrait le visage du garçon, juste en-dessous des ses yeux gris et en travers de son nez.

\- Il vous restera des marques je le crains, Monsieur Lupin, lui signala Madame Pomfresh. Cette blessure... ce n'est pas une simple coupure. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Vous pourrez toujours utiliser un sortilège de camouflage pour la cacher si elle vous gêne.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, dépité : il allait encore se faire remarquer à cause de ses balafres. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière prit le temps d'examiner chacune de ses autres innombrables blessures. Quand elle eut fini, elle remarqua que son patient s'était endormi, elle quitta alors la chambre et alla retrouver sa seconde patiente.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva la jeune Serdaigle endormie également, roulée en boule sous les couvertures. L'infirmière fut malheureusement obligée de la réveiller pour lui administrer ses potions et changer les bandages.

Dans une autre pièce du château, au même instant, Lara, Ogs et Élisa discutaient de leur amie pour savoir s'ils devaient ou non se rendre à l'infirmerie pour prendre des ses nouvelles. Il fut décidé qu'Élisa irait voir l'infirmière pour s'enquérir de l'état de Meiling et demander s'il était possible de la voir, car elle était la plus discrète des trois. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur leur amie plus que nécessaire.

La jolie rousse quitta alors leur salle commune et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Sur son chemin, elle reconnut les voix des Maraudeurs, tout particulièrement celle de Sirius Black, qui descendaient les escaliers qu'elle comptait emprunter. Elle se cacha immédiatement dans une petite alcôve toute proche et attendit qu'ils passent devant elle.

Les garçons devaient être allés rendre visite à Lupin, pensa-t-elle, vu qu'il n'était pas avec eux. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir discrètement de sa cachette après leur passage quand elle capta les mots "Animagus" et "Loup" dans leur conversation. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se dissimula sous un sortilège de désillusion, qu'elle commençait à vraiment maîtriser, et les suivit à bonne distance : assez près pour entendre leur conversation mais pas trop pour qu'ils discernent le bruit de ses pas.

Au quartier général des Quatres, Lara et Ogs étaient affalés l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des sofas, profitant de leur samedi pour se la couler douce en rêvassant au calme. Ogs rompit soudainement le silence confortable qu'ils avaient laissé s'installer sur eux comme une chaleureuse couverture.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Lestrange ?

\- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse vraiment ? s'étonna Lara.

\- Un peu, répondit-il d'une petite voix mal assurée.

\- Alors oui, il y a peut-être quelque chose de... sérieux, précisa-t-elle.

\- Je n'étais plus assez bon pour toi, c'est ça ? ironisa le Gryffondor.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Ils sont franchement pas très ouverts d'esprit, lâcha tristement Ogs.

\- Tu parles de ma famille, là. Le sang c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important, décréta-t-elle en reprenant sa place tout contre le corps de son ami.

Le silence retomba un instant avant que Ogs ne reprenne.

\- On n'a même pas pu finir ce qu'on avait commencé l'autre jour, commença Ogs d'un air songeur.

\- À qui la faute, on se le demande ? Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi sur ce coup-là, maintenant c'est trop tard.

\- Je l'ai laissée au dortoir ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Lara méfiante en comprenant qu'il parlait de sa fée.

\- Mhmm, aquiesça Ogs. Tu penses toujours que c'est trop tard ? demanda-t-il, la voix chargée de sous-entendus.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lara se releva vivement en prononçant ces mots, abandonnant le torse du Gryffondor pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Empoignant la nuque du jeune homme de ses deux mains, elle l'embrassa fougueusement sans autre forme de procès. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire, et lui rendit son baiser.

À peine avait-elle entrouvert la bouche qu'il s'y était déjà engouffré et entamait un ballet endiablé avec leurs langues. Les mains de Ogs étaient posées sur les cuisses de la Serpentard, il les caressait doucement tout en remontant lentement ses doigts aventureux sous la jupe plissée. Quand il eut atteint les fesses de Lara, il l'attira fermement vers lui et cala ses hanches entre celles de la jeune fille pour la coller contre son corps. Sous cette pression, Lara lâcha un petit soupir de plaisir et intensifia leur baiser.

La chaleur et l'impatience commençaient à les gagner. Lara pouvait sentir son bas-ventre se contracter doucement d'une douleur exquise, elle entreprit alors de libérer Ogs de sa chemise. Quittant sa nuque, les mains de Lara entamèrent leur descente en glissant sur la peau brûlante du jeune homme, jusqu'à la naissance de son torse. Là, elle commença à défaire un à un les boutons, sans jamais interrompre leur fougueux baiser.

Ogs, lui, commençait vraiment à être à l'étroit dans cette position. Il se leva donc, toujours en maintenant Lara pressée contre lui, et s'avança à l'aveuglette en direction du lit à baldaquin. Une fois à sa hauteur, il laissa tomber Lara sur le matelas rebondit et s'installa à quatre pattes juste au-dessus d'elle. Grâce aux doigts habiles de la Serpentard, sa chemise était maintenant complètement ouverte et pendait de chaque côté de son torse musclé, offrant une vision alléchante que Lara n'hésita pas à dévorer des yeux. Mais regarder ne lui suffisait pas et elle laissa courir goulûment ses mains sur le ventre de Ogs, dessinant le contour de chaque muscle.

Le Gryffondor profita de cette nouvelle position avantageuse pour entreprendre à son tour de dévêtir sa partenaire. Il commença par déboutonner son chemisier jusqu'à la naissance des ses seins. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il plongea la tête dans le cou de Lara et embrassa le haut de sa poitrine tout en la massant délicatement, il orientait ses seins vers sa propre bouche pour en goûter toute la volupté. Ogs l'embrassa tendrement, faisant des allers-retours entre la gorge offerte et les seins de Lara.

Les baisers de Ogs étaient comme des gouttes de cire chaude qu'il faisait couler sur la peau de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir un peu plus à chaque fois. Profitant de ces moments d'extase où elle s'abandonnait à lui, Ogs libéra entièrement la poitrine de Lara de sa prison de dentelle blanche. Il vint embrasser et sucer les tétons durcis par le désir, avant de les titiller du bout de la langue, tirant de longues plaintes rauques à Lara qui agonisait de plaisir. Celle-ci avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains du Gryffondor et s'y agrippait de plus en plus fort, tout en dirigeant la tête du jeune homme, pour qu'il descende plus bas et la mène vers la félicité.

Comprenant la supplique muette de la jeune femme, Ogs entreprit de glisser lentement vers son entrejambe tout en semant sur son chemin des baisers brûlants. Quand il arriva à l'endroit tant convoité, il déposa un premier baiser sur la fine dentelle, arrachant à Lara un long soupir de volupté qui l'encourageait à continuer. Obéissant au désir de sa partenaire, il fit lentement glisser la fine lingerie le long des jambes de sa belle avant de l'abandonner sur le sol. Puis il revint vers elle en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, la tête entre ses cuisses, les mains tenant fermement ses fesses, il avait atteint l'intimité de Lara.

Ogs commença d'abord par de légers baisers, puis il vint agacer le clitoris de sa langue, tournant autour, exerçant parfois une légère pression, jouant avec au son des gémissements de Lara. Il glissa ensuite sa langue entre les lèvres roses et bombées de la jeune femme. Elle était chaude et humide, avec un léger goût salin. Cette intrusion fit gémir de plus belle Lara, qui se cambra légèrement afin d'appuyer son sexe contre la bouche de son partenaire. Ogs redoubla d'ardeur, dévorant l'exquise Lara, léchant avec précision les zones qui provoquaient des cris de plaisir.

Il ôta ses lèvres de celles de Lara pour remplacer sa langue par ses doigts. Il introduisit d'abord un doigt, puis un deuxième, il entama un mouvement lent de va-et-vient auquel le corps de Lara répondit instinctivement, bougeant en rythme et cherchant à se serrer contre lui. Il retrouva la bouche de la Serpentard, qu'il dévora aussi goulûment que son entrejambe, tout en caressant chaque parcelle de peau avec sa main inoccupée.

Étourdie de plaisir mais dévorée de désir, Lara en profita pour glisser une de ses mains sous son partenaire afin de défaire le bouton de son pantalon, avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, pour libérer sa verge. Elle en apprécia l'érection complète et la caressa doucement, avant de la prendre à pleine main et d'imiter le mouvement lent de va-et-vient que Ogs lui faisait subir. Un soupir rauque sortit de la bouche de Ogs au moment où elle intensifia ses gestes, il se laissa porter par le plaisir, oubliant presque de bouger ses doigts, toujours dans l'intimité de la jeune femme.

N'y tenant plus, Ogs se releva et se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses habits, avant de retourner sur le lit où Lara l'attendait, totalement nue et alanguie. Il se plaça de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, il s'imposa entre ses jambes, les écartant de ses hanches, le sexe dressé et palpitant. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, le regard fiévreux, leurs entrailles en feu réclamant le corps de l'autre. Ce moment parut s'éterniser, délicieusement douloureux d'anticipation et d'impatience.

Puis Ogs fondit sur la bouche de Lara avec ferveur, plaçant adroitement avec sa main le bout de son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité humide, la taquinant en se frottant sans la pénétrer. Lara donna le premier mouvement de reins, léger, l'autorisant à entrer, le suppliant presque. Ogs ne perdit pas une seconde et s'introduit entièrement en elle.

Chacun laissa échapper une longue plainte de plaisir, Ogs ne bougea pas pendant un bref instant, le temps de savourer la chaude pression autour de son sexe. Lara fit de même, appréciant pleinement la présence de Ogs, qui la remplissait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Le Gryffondor commença ensuite, lentement d'abord, à donner les premiers mouvement de bassin. Lara s'agrippa instinctivement à ses larges épaules, puis elle changea d'avis et posa ses mains sur les fesses de son partenaire.

Les mouvement devinrent plus rapides, de plus en plus rapides, brusques, presque sauvages. Ils avaient de plus en plus chaud et sentaient monter la pression de l'orgasme, en eux comme dans le corps de l'autre. Quand ils atteignirent le sommet de l'extase, Ogs donna un violent dernier coup de reins, le corps tendu et arqué, et vint enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de Lara en poussant un cri étouffé, rauque, presque bestial. En même temps, Lara agrippa fermement le postérieur de son partenaire, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles tout en le pressant fermement contre son corps pour sentir chaque millimètre de Ogs en elle, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un cri d'extase.

Leurs muscles se relâchèrent, soulagés et fourbus de satisfaction. Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un moment, profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, attentifs aux battements de leurs cœurs affolés qui résonnaient dans leurs poitrines.

Pendant ce temps, Élisa avait suivi le petit groupe des Maraudeurs jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Apparemment, Sirius voulait y faire quelque chose de très sérieux. Elle se glissa aussi discrètement que possible dans l'ombre d'un arbre, sur la droite des garçons, pour avoir une meilleure vision de ce qu'ils manigançaient. Sirius se tourna vers les deux autres et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le posa sur le plat de sa main avant d'en soulever les pans pour dévoiler ce qu'il contenait. Ses amis s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, les sourcils levés.

\- Hier soir, dit-il avec une mine solennelle, Patmol a perdu un ongle durant notre sortie.

À ces mots, ses deux amis se mirent à rire à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques. Élisa haussa à son tour un sourcil, se demandant de quoi il en retournait. Elle avait déjà entendu les garçons appeler Sirius "Patmol". Mais pourquoi parlerait-il de lui à la troisième personne ?

\- Les mecs, c'est sérieux ! s'exclama Sirius en leur lançant un regard noir. À cause de ce foutu loup-garou noir j'ai perdu un ongle !

Ses amis essayèrent tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, mais ils virèrent rapidement au rouge avant d'exploser de nouveau de rire. Élisa se figea : ils avaient vu un loup-garou ! Ça ne pouvait être que Meiling ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache ce que les Maraudeurs savaient à ce sujet pour pouvoir la protéger, elle et son secret.

\- Le gars ! les sermonna-t-il.

Ils tentèrent de se contrôler du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient et écoutèrent religieusement la suite de ce que voulait leur dire Sirius.

\- Je voudrais qu'on enterre mon ongle, proposa Sirius sérieusement.

\- Tu veux dire ta griffe, corrigea Peter en jetant un œil à ce que tenait Sirius.

\- C'est quand même mon ongle, insista-t-il en leur montrant qu'il lui manquait bel et bien un ongle à l'auriculaire de sa main droite.

\- Tu as de ces idées parfois… commenta James en secouant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air las.

\- Je voudrais pas que n'importe qui tombe dessus, expliqua Sirius agacé par le manque de compréhension de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh, bien vu ! dit James en comprenant de quoi Sirius voulait parler.

\- Ce serait dommage qu'on découvre que t'es un animagus, on pourrait plus sortir s'amuser et te lancer la balle, ajouta joyeusement Peter qui voulait qu'on le félicite également.

\- Tous comme vous, mais je pense surtout à Lunard, précisa Sirius.

Élisa se plaqua immédiatement une main sur la bouche pour étouffer le cri de surprise qu'elle allait laisser s'échapper. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction : Sirius était un animagus ? Vraiment ? Les autres aussi ? Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il plus pour Lupin que pour lui-même ? C'est sous leur forme d'animagus qu'ils avaient rencontré le loup-garou noir, ou plutôt, son amie Meiling ? Elle resta encore quelques instants pétrifiée, avec toutes ces questions qui fusaient dans son crâne, et regarda les garçons mettre en terre le contenu du mouchoir qu'avait brandit Sirius.

Une fois que les Maraudeurs eurent quitté les lieux, elle se précipita à l'endroit où ils avaient retourné la terre et se mit à creuser en utilisant un sortilège pour ne pas se salir. Elle avait besoin d'une preuve afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de lui jouer un tour. S'ils disaient vrai, il s'agissait d'une information vraiment très utile. À son étonnement, ce fut bel et bien une griffe qui se trouvait dans le mouchoir qu'elle déterra. Elle l'examina un instant puis la rangea soigneusement dans une fiole qu'elle mit dans son sac, avant de reprendre la route vers le château.

Devait-elle en parler aux autres ou garder ces informations pour elle ? Elle se creusait les méninges, incapable de se décider sur la marche à suivre, et laissait ses pieds la guider mécaniquement. De retour dans les couloirs du château, elle se souvint qu'elle devait aller voir l'infirmière pour avoir l'autorisation de rendre visite à Meiling. Elle gravit les marches des trois étages à grandes enjambées : elle avait perdu du temps en suivant les Maraudeurs dans la forêt, Ogs et Lara devaient sûrement se demander ce qui avait bien pu la retenir aussi longtemps. Elle était loin de se douter qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés pour y penser.

Une fois arrivée devant les porte de l'infirmerie, elle reprit son souffle un instant et poussa les deux portes battantes pour entrer. Elle interrompit net son geste quand elle aperçut les Maraudeurs dans l'infirmerie. Encore ? Mais ils passaient leur vie ici ! Ou alors ils la suivaient ? Se demanda-t-elle, agacée de les croiser à chaque détour du château, ignorant la voix qui lui soufflait que c'était elle qui les avait suivis il n'y avait pas dix minutes de cela.

Les garçons la regardèrent tous les trois d'un air à la fois amusé et contrarié, comme si quelque chose les dérangeait. Reprenant ses esprits, elle acheva son geste et entra dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, qui était dans son bureau, apparut tout de suite et vint se planter devant Élisa, lui bouchant la vue.

\- Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle Pratchet ? demanda immédiatement l'infirmière.

\- Euh, oui. J'aimerais savoir quand est-ce que... qu'on pourra voir Meiling ? articula-t-elle tout bas en jetant un œil derrière l'infirmière, mais les Maraudeurs avaient déjà disparu.

\- Hum. Eh bien je peux aller voir si elle est réveillée pour lui demander si elle veut de la compagnie. Mais il vaudrait mieux attendre sa sortie à mon avis, répondit Madame Pomfresh.

\- D'accord, j'attendrais dans ce cas, et je lui demanderai à ce moment ce qu'elle préfère pour la prochaine fois. Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Élisa, la mine soucieuse.

\- Je ne saurais pas trop vous dire, c'était le premier réveil, il a dû être très douloureux. Elle vous en dira sûrement plus si elle a besoin d'en parler, Mademoiselle, dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix compréhensive.

\- Vous lui direz que je suis passée prendre de ses nouvelles ? demanda Élisa avant de tourner les talons.

\- Ce sera fait, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit son interlocutrice avant de regagner son bureau.

Élisa sortit alors de l'infirmerie, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle laissa à nouveau ses pieds la guider mécaniquement, vers la Grande Salle cette fois, son esprit entièrement occupé par toutes ces interrogations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'était même pas à mi chemin quand elle percuta quelque chose de dur qui n'aurait pas dû être sur son chemin. Elle allait heurter le sol quand deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent et le retinrent, telle une danseuse de tango en fin de représentation, penchée en arrière, les cheveux se balançant dans le vide.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa deux grands yeux couleur de l'océan, d'un bleu impénétrable, sans fond. Ces yeux envoûtants lui rendaient son regard surpris, et le jeune homme à qui ils appartenaient la ramena en douceur sur ses pieds. C'est à ce moment qu'elle reconnut Evan Rosier. Rosier ! Pourquoi l'avait-il retenue et pas simplement laissée tomber tête la première ? Mais ce qu'il lui demanda la choqua encore plus.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? s'enquit Rosier d'une voix tout à fait charmante qu'Élisa ne lui connaissait pas

C'était tellement étrange, absolument inconcevable. S'était-elle finalement cogné la tête contre la pierre dure qui pavait les couloirs et s'était-elle évanouie pour atterrir dans un monde complètement différent ? Un monde parallèle peut-être ? Un monde où Evan Rosier n'était pas un parfait ingrat ? Elle l'observa ramasser son sac et le lui tendre d'une main amicale.

\- Bah alors Pratchet, ça va ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ça va, merci, réussit à articuler Élisa. C'est euh... gentil de ta part, mais je vais bien, dit-elle en reprenant son sac, que lui tendait toujours le garçon.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas non plus prendre l'air ? proposa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise qu'il veuille rester avec elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans le parc pour que tu prennes l'air ? reformula le Serpentard.

\- J'allais à la grande salle, lui répondit-elle simplement.

\- D'accord, je t'y accompagne. On y va ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire, attendant qu'elle accepte.

Élisa dévisageait Evan avec de grands yeux ronds, interloquée par cette proposition des plus invraisemblables, surtout venant de sa part. C'était peut être lui qui était tombé sur la tête. Finalement elle consentit à se remettre en mouvement et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Après tout, ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment qu'il l'accompagne.

La jeune Poufsouffle arriva donc devant la Grande Salle, escortée par Evan Rosier. Si elle avait su que tous les regards se tourneraient vers eux quand ils franchiraient les grandes portes, elle aurait décliné son invitation. Malheureusement, elle n'y avait pas songé et ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant, elle devait braver le regard pesant de centaines d'yeux rivés sur elle. Élisa n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, c'était une place qu'elle cédait bien volontier à ses amies.

Ogs la regardait avec des yeux gros comme des tasses de divination, on voyait même, si on était assez près de lui, ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche qui béait sous le coup de la surprise. Elle continua à balayer des yeux la table des Gryffondors et son regard tomba sur celui de Sirius Black, qui avait également les yeux rivés sur elle. Il avait les sourcils froncés et chuchota quelque chose à James Potter, qui acquiesça tout en la fixant. Élisa détourna le regard et se dit que ces Gryffondors étaient bien trop étroits d'esprit en ce qui concernait les Serpentards.

La belle rousse se tourna alors vers Evan et le remercia avec un grand sourire sincère, sourire qu'il lui rendit sans hésiter. Puis, avant qu'il ne la quitte et ne rejoigne sa table, il se pencha à son oreille et lui fit remarquer la tête ahurie de son ami, qu'il qualifia de "sang-mêlé", avec une légère pointe de sarcasme. Il ajouta "à bientôt Pratchet" et elle sentit son souffle chaud lui chatouiller le cou.

Élisa était intriguée au plus haut point par sa découverte sur les Maraudeurs. Seraient-ils vraiment tous les quatre des animagi alors même que l'initiation n'avait pas encore commencé ? Que savaient-ils du loup-garou noir ? Elle devrait absolument mener son enquête pour découvrir ce qu'ils savaient à son sujet afin de protéger son amie. Mais avant ça, elle se devait tout d'abord de vérifier ces données sur les soi-disant animagi. Plus elle aurait d'informations sur eux mieux ce serait pour elle.

Elle s'était donc rendu au quatrième étage le dimanche matin, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui occupait tout l'étage, et avait sorti de ses rayons un nombre astronomique de livres sur les animagi, plus ou moins poussiéreux. Elle s'était aussi dégoté un bestiaire Moldu et un autre sorcier, ce dernier s'intitulait _Les animaux Fantastiques : vie & habitat_.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était un de ses lieux préférés : il y avait un foisonnement de savoir et de livres rares remplis de connaissances inestimables. Comme elle s'étendait sur un étage entier, la bibliothèque était vraiment très grande et haute de plafond, telle une église. Élisa soupçonnait qu'un sortilège d'agrandissement soit à l'origine de l'immensité des lieux. Il y avait des rangées de livres à perte de vue, organisés par matière, par catégorie, par sujet… On pouvait même y trouver de la lecture de Moldu.

Au centre de la pièce principale, par laquelle on accédait à la bibliothèque, se trouvaient deux longues colonnes de tables de travail. Face à elles trônait le bureau de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, surélevé sur une estrade. Madame Pince était une jeune femme sévère qui vouait sa vie aux livres et à leur conservation. Elle ne jurait que par le silence pieux et empli de respect pour les livres.

Élisa déplorait que la réserve, qui se trouvait tout au fond de la bibliothèque, lui soit toujours interdite. La réserve contenait des livres qui devaient être absolument fabuleux à feuilleter : ils traitaient d'une magie très avancée, réservée aux plus instruits, et parfois même de magie noire. Elle attendait sa septième année avec impatience depuis qu'elle en avait découvert l'existence, afin de pouvoir enfin avoir l'autorisation d'y pénétrer.

La jeune Poufsouffle, seule un dimanche matin dans la bibliothèque, s'installa au bout d'une rangée de tables de travail, à l'opposé de la bibliothécaire, et commença ses recherches dans le but d'identifier la griffe qu'elle avait déterrée la veille. Se référant aux anciennes histoires sur les animagi qu'elle avait réussi à trouver dans les livres, elle pu restreindre ses recherches quant à la provenance de la griffe. Sans compter qu'elle disposait aussi d'indices de taille grâce aux amis de Sirius.

Elle se rappelait que Remus Lupin avait dit un jour que "Sirius est impatient de se dégourdir les pa...", et même s'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase ce jour-là, avant de rougir, Élisa soupçonnait qu'il avait voulu dire "pattes". Puis une autre fois, elle avait entendu Peter dire de Sirius qu'il "ne pourrait plus rapporter la balle", sans oublier que pendant le cours de divination leur professeur leur avait révélé que leur Patronus était lié à leur forme d'animagus.

En mettant bout à bout tous ces renseignements, Sirius devait forcément être un chien sous sa forme d'animagus, aucun doute là-dessus pour Élisa. Concernant James, étant donné la théorie "Patronus égale animagus", il devait être un cervidé. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, à leur Patronus, leur forme d'animagus et comment ils s'appelaient toujours entre eux. Une idée était en train de germer dans son esprit.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient certainement pas déclarés, en tout cas McGonagall n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant. Et malgré tout, arrogants comme ils étaient, ils souhaitaient sûrement se vanter d'une façon ou d'une autre de leurs exploits auprès de leurs camarades ignorants. Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ils se surnommaient par rapport à leur apparence d'animagus pensa-t-elle en un éclair de génie. Patmol faisait référence aux attributs d'un chien, Cornedrue vraisemblablement à ceux d'un cerf, cela voulait dire que Queudver et Lunard avaient aussi une apparence liée à leur surnom.

Malheureusement, Élisa n'avait pas vu les Patronus de Remus et Peter, et leurs petits noms seuls ne lui donnaient pas assez d'indices. Peter serait un ver-de-terre ? Non, trop bizarre se dit-elle, ils se moqueraient tout le temps de lui si c'était le cas. Cette idée la fit même pouffer de rire, le nez enfoui dans les livres. Elle se ressaisit et reprit le cheminement de ses pensées. Que pouvait bien être Lunard ? Un croisement entre une lune et un renard ? C'était sûrement un renard, la lune ne faisait pas partie du bestiaire.

En continuant ses recherches, elle avait ensuite découvert que les personnes qui étaient sous leur forme d'animagus ne provoquaient pas les attaques d'éventuels loups-garou : les hybrides, commes ils étaient nommés dans les livres, ne considéraient plus les animagi comme des humains et ne cherchaient pas à les attaquer. Cette information lui parut des plus importantes, voire crucial, pour pouvoir aider son amie Meiling.

Contente de la tournure qu'avaient pris ses investigations, Élisa rangea les bestiaires et une bonne partie des livres sur les animagi qu'elle avait étalés sur la table autour d'elle. Elle rejoignit ensuite Madame Pince à son bureau pour emprunter _L'Histoire des célèbres animagi qu'a pu compter le monde sorcier_ , avant de sortir avec sous le bras. Elle se décida ensuite à prendre la direction de son quartier général, qu'elle savait vide à cette heure.

Quand elle franchit la porte de la bibliothèque, elle fut tout de suite interceptée par Sirius Black. Que faisait-il à cet étage ? Elle ne l'y avait jamais vu ! En guise de salutation il la héla et quitta le mur auquel il était adossé, franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux grandes enjambées et vint se planter devant elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Black, lui répondit poliment Élisa.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec Rosier hier soir ? demanda le Gryffondor sans détour.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Black, continua Élisa sur le même ton calme.

\- Je ne l'aime pas ce mec, tu ne devrais pas l'approcher, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête, ces sales serpents, l'avertit Sirius très sérieusement.

\- Merci pour ce conseil très précieux, je le rangerai avec celui que Ogs m'a également donné hier soir. Mais sache que l'une de mes meilleurs amis est à Serpentard, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Ça fait six ans que je la fréquente et je n'ai jamais eu à m'en plaindre, finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras sur son livre.

Sirius maugréa quelques paroles inaudibles dans sa barbe, inexistante, puis reprit la parole dans un ton plus léger après avoir remarqué le livre que tenait Élisa dans les bras.

\- Tu veux devenir animagus ? demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

\- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse aussi ? le questionna Élisa, sachant déjà que c'était faux.

\- Pas vraiment, je ne vais pas suivre les cours de la vieille McGo, lâcha-t-il désinvolte.

\- Je ne compte pas les suivre non plus, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, une idée venait de prendre forme dans sa tête.

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi cet emprunt ? demanda-t-il, se souvenant que James avait emprunté ce même livre il y avait deux ans de cela.

\- J'ai trouvé un autre professeur pour m'apprendre, dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

\- Qui ça ? continuait de la questionner Sirius, de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Toi, laissa nonchalamment tomber Élisa, étudiant si sa révélation avait eu l'effet escompté : celui d'une explosion digne d'un jeu de cartes explosives.

\- Qu… Quoi ? balbutia Sirius désarçonné et s'étranglant à moitié en reculant d'un pas vers le mur.

Sirius la considéra un instant, se demandant si elle savait quelque chose puis il se ravisa, persuadé que c'était chose impossible, ils avaient toujours été très discrets. Élisa sourit du coin des lèvres, les méninges du Gryffondor tournaient à plein régime, à tel point qu'elle pouvait voir le cheminement de ses pensées directement dans ses yeux. Elle en profita pour s'avancer, se planter devant lui et le regarder droit dans les yeux, puis elle se pencha légèrement en avant et lui glissa tout bas :

\- Je devrais peut-être en parler à Lupin ou aux autres ?

Sirius eut un nouveau mouvement de recul. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

\- Que… Quoi ? Que veux-tu demander à Remus ? fit Sirius en feignant l'ignorance, mais il cachait mal la panique qui le gagnait.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise, Monsieur l'animagus non déclaré, ajouta-t-elle tout en faisant un pas de plus vers lui.

Sirius recula encore une fois, mais il buta contre le mur. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Élisa balança sous les yeux de Sirius la griffe de Patmol qu'elle avait discrètement sortie de son sac. Elle était certaine de faire son petit effet et elle ne se trompait pas : Sirius se figea et devint livide. Comment avait-elle eu ça ? Élisa n'était pas peu fière car pour une fois c'était elle qui menait la danse et Sirius qui restait coi devant elle en cherchant à fuir.

Sirius ignora Élisa, les yeux rivés sur la griffe qu'il avait enterrée, une interrogation tournait en boucle dans sa tête : comment ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Élisa observait Sirius qui était devenu muet comme une carpe. Il s'était pétrifié en voyant l'objet qu'elle lui montrait. La jeune fille comprit la réaction de Sirius, ou plutôt son absence de réaction et son mutisme. Elle avait trouvé son secret et il n'était apparemment pas prêt à le révéler. Pas prêt du tout.

\- Black ? appela une première fois Élisa, mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas et gardait toujours le regard vissé sur la fiole, l'air hagard. Sirius, regarde-moi, tenta-t-elle cette fois et ce fut un succès, car il bougea enfin.

En l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois, le jeune homme sortit de sa léthargie et tourna lentement son regard sombre vers Élisa, qu'il trouvait bien trop intelligente. Il s'était brûlé en voulant l'approcher pour son stupide pari, et il commençait à le regretter amèrement.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes, expliqua-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut capté son regard.

\- T'apprendre quoi ? demanda Sirius sans réussir à cacher la surprise dans sa voix : il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il continua tout de même à feindre l'ignorance.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à devenir un animagus comme toi, reformula calmement Élisa en s'approchant d'un peu plus près de Black, toujours acculé au mur. Je sais que tu m'as très bien comprise. Et je ne pensais pas avoir à en venir là, mais si tu ne veux pas obtempérer, il se peut que je glisse une petite note a McGonagall. Elle apprendrait, de manière totalement anonyme, que quatre animagi non déclarés se cachent dans sa classe de sixième année. Quatre élèves qui sont d'ailleurs tous de son ancienne maison. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agit de vous, menaça-t-elle gravement.

C'était la douche froide : ils avaient été découverts et on lui faisait du chantage ! Mais Sirius fut tout de même soulagé de voir qu'Élisa ne savait fort heureusement rien sur Remus, puisqu'elle avait parlé de quatre animagi et non pas trois. Elle ne savait pas tout et il valait mieux que ça reste ainsi.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, c'est une vraie attitude de Serpentard ça. Ils déteignent sur toi plus que je ne le pensais, critiqua sombrement Sirius.

\- Alors, ta réponse ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? demanda Élisa en ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque acerbe du jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? déclara ironiquement Sirius.

\- À vrai dire, pas vraiment, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Alors très bien, marché conclu, affirma-t-il en tendant la main vers Élisa pour sceller leur accord. Mais pas un mot aux autres, compris ? C'est entre toi et moi, exigea Sirius.

\- D'accord, ça me va, acquiesça-t-elle en serrant vigoureusement la main de Sirius.

Au contact de la peau de Sirius, Élisa sentit un léger picotement remonter le long de son dos, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire, c'était juste de l'excitation liée à l'idée de braver l'interdit.

\- Je te préviens, ce sera très dur, l'avertit sombrement Sirius en interrompant leur poignée de main.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de la difficulté et je suis une très bonne élève, rétorqua Élisa en plantant son regard vert dans les yeux sombres de Sirius.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, dit Sirius du bout des lèvres avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour s'éclipser, quand Élisa le retint par le poignet.

\- Pas si vite, je veux commencer le plus tôt possible, exigea-t-elle, avant de lâcher son bras.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants puis il lui répondit avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Lundi, à la place du cours d'animagus, vu qu'on y assistera pas, au deuxième étage, la salle à côté de votre quartier général.

Élisa fronça les sourcils à cette révélation.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui connaisses le secret des autres, lui rétorqua-t-il avant de la laisser là et de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

Élisa se rembrunit : il fallait vraiment qu'elle découvre ce qu'il savait sur le loup-garou noir. Il lui faudrait être discrète et rester sur ses gardes. Non seulement il réussissait à la troubler mais en plus il en savait plus que ce qu'il voulait avouer. Elle devrait apprendre vite, le sort de Meiling en dépendait.

* * *

A Dimanche prochain !

L'équipe de Four !


	9. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre neuf !**

 **Aujourd'hui on retrouve Élisa et Sirius pour leur premier cours particulier.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire encore une fois.**

 **J'espère que vous débutez de bonnes vacances et que ceux qui ont passé le Bac ou autre ont eu le résultat espéré. J'en profite pour féliciter Élisa qui a fini son M2.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

 **En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Après ces péripéties et ces rebondissements imprévus, la journée du dimanche passa rapidement. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations : révisions, devoirs, entraînement de Quidditch, détente... Aucun des Quatre ne vit Meiling cette journée non plus, elle fut à nouveau absente au repas du soir. Ils espéraient qu'elle serait remise pour le lendemain, car ils savaient qu'elle serait très contrariée si elle devait rater plus de cours.

Lundi matin, heureusement pour eux, la jeune Serdaigle put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie et rejoindre son dortoir afin de se préparer pour la journée. Malgré tous les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, son corps était encore douloureux et raide, en particulier quand elle montait les marches escarpées des escaliers de Poudlard, mais elle allait bien. Elle prit un soin tout particulier à s'appliquer plusieurs sortilèges de camouflage pour masquer les marques sur son visage et ses mains. Il était hors de question pour elle de sortir avec des cernes sous les yeux, alors des cicatrices...

Quand elle retrouva enfin ses amis à la sortie de la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner, ils l'enlacèrent à tour de rôle, contents de la retrouver. Aucun n'osa poser de question sur ce qui s'était passé le fameux soir de la pleine lune, ils se contentèrent d'agir normalement, comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, s'ils lui avaient demandé quoi que ce soit, elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de leur répondre franchement : elle n'était pas capable de leur décrire ce qui lui était arrivé.

Comme ses amis, Meiling fit comme si tout allait pour le mieux, essayant d'occulter la douleur qui s'était imprimée dans ses muscles et ses os, pour ne pas les inquiéter outre mesure. Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différent depuis sa première transformation mais elle ne savait pas quoi, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quand vint la fin du cours de métamorphose donné par le professeur McGonagall en fin d'après-midi, peu d'élèves choisirent de rester avec le professeur pour l'enseignement sur les Animagi. Ni le groupe des Maraudeurs ni le groupe des Quatre ne souhaitait participer à l'enseignement. Les premiers partirent ensemble, comme à leur habitude, alors que les membres du groupe des Quatres se dispersèrent, chacun prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire en restant vague, ce qui les arrangeait bien tous autant les uns que les autres.

Ogs partit retrouver une jeune Gryffondor de cinquième année qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc ce matin, durant le petit-déjeuner. Lara avait elle aussi un rendez-vous galant et rejoignit sa salle commune pour attendre Rabastan. Meiling, elle, préféra rejoindre son dortoir pour se reposer comme l'infirmière le lui avait conseillé. Finalement, Élisa leur dit qu'elle comptait réviser à la bibliothèque.

Bien sûr, cette dernière n'en fit rien et prit discrètement la direction du deuxième étage pour son premier cours avec Sirius Black. Celui-ci l'attendait justement, adossé au mur dans une position qu'il voulait nonchalante, en pleine inspection de ses ongles. Quand il aperçut un mouvement dans le couloir, il se redressa et porta toute son attention sur la nouvelle venue. Tout en remettant en place sa tignasse ondulée du bout des doigts, il lui décocha un sourire dont il avait le secret. Mais Élisa garda le cap et ne se laissa pas intimider par ses combines de séducteur.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Black.

\- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? répondit Élisa du tac-au-tac.

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais je me demandais si notre Poufsouffle avait des remords, expliqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir alors, pas le moins du monde Black, dit-elle en maintenant son regard.

\- Dans ce cas...

Dans un geste théâtral, Sirius saisit la poignée de la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite et l'ouvrit en grand avant de s'effacer, afin de laisser Élisa entrer la première. Elle se figea sur le seuil pour observer son environnement. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y avait une telle pièce à cet étage : les murs étaient d'un blanc crème et étaient ornés de groupes d'étoiles noires qui représentaient chacun des constellations différentes. Elle reconnut tout de suite la représentation d'Hydra, d'Andromeda, de Lepus et Draco.

La pièce avait été débarrassée du fouilli d'objets qui avait dû occuper chaque centimètre carré du sol, laissant place à un espace vide où avait été posé un tapi violet carré, orné d'un motif runique circulaire en forme d'étoile à huit branche de couleur dorée. Dessus étaient disposés deux poufs plats, également violets. Ces coussins étaient destinés à être utilisés par une seule personne à la fois, mais ils étaient de taille impressionnante. Tout autour d'eux, la pièce était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies blanches, disposées à même le sol, ça et là, donnant à l'endroit une atmosphère douce grâce à la lumière tamisée.

Voyant que Élisa ne bougeait pas, Sirius lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Alors, bluffée ?

\- Plutôt pas mal, répondit Élisa en posant son sac près du mur et s'avançant vers le tapis central.

\- C'est tout ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Sirius en la suivant.

\- OK. Tu as du goût pour la décoration, Black, concéda-t-elle d'un ton joueur en prenant place sur l'un des poufs, toute à son observation de la rune de Vegvisir brodée sur le tapis.

\- Merci, dit Sirius en prenant place devant elle sur l'autre pouf.

\- Tu penses qu'on a besoin de protection ? demanda Élisa en indiquant la rune.

\- Non, celle-ci t'aidera à te guider vers ton totem, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin, amusé de donner un cours sur les runes. Tu confonds avec l'Ægishjálmur. Regarde, celle que j'ai faite a des fourches avec angle droit.

Élisa acquiesça de la tête, enregistrant les informations que Sirius lui donnait.

\- Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, on va commencer par de la méditation, pour que tu trouves ton deuxième battement de cœur. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile maintenant que tu sais à quoi ressemble ton patronus.

\- OK.

\- Tiens, prends ça aussi, dit Sirius en lui tendant une fiole qu'il posa sur le tapis devant elle.

\- Tu n'essayerais pas de m'empoisonner, Black ? demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

À ce moment, Sirius éclata d'un rire presque canin avant de se reprendre.

\- Si j'avais envie de t'empoisonner je le ferais discrètement. Et non, ce n'est pas du poison c'est une feuille de mandragore que je suis allé chercher aux serres. Elle te servira pour la première étape qui dure un mois, expliqua-t-il. Tu peux la commencer sans avoir trouvé ton totem ça te fera gagner du temps.

\- Et j'en fais quoi ? demanda Élisa perplexe.

\- Tu la gardes dans ta bouche durant un mois.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Élisa incrédule.

\- Tu abandonnes ? voulut savoir Sirius, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Jamais !

\- OK. Alors mets-la dans ta bouche et ne l'enlève sous aucun prétexte. Sinon tu devras recommencer, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Même pas pour dormir ? demanda Élisa

\- Même pas pour dormir, lui confirma-t-il.

Elle pris la fiole et en sortit délicatement la petite feuille de mandragore que Sirius y avait introduite. Il avait choisi une jeune pousse apparemment, car la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu les mandragores dans la serre, leurs feuilles devaient faire la taille de sa main. Ce serait donc moins difficile de la garder dans la bouche durant un mois, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle l'avale non plus, étant donné sa taille, pensa-t-elle. Elle la plaça donc sous sa langue pour plus de sécurité. La feuille avait un goût horrible et indescriptible, Élisa réprima une grimace puis elle regarda de nouveau Sirius, attendant la suite des instructions.

\- Maintenant donne-moi tes mains, ordonna-t-il en tendant les siennes vers elle, paume vers le ciel.

Sans hésiter, elle déposa ses mains dans les paumes chaudes du garçon, qui resserra doucement son emprise en plaçant son pouce sur ses doigts. Ce contact la fit frissonner. C'était étrange de tenir dans ses mains celle d'une personne que l'on désirait tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer. Lâchant du regard leurs mains jointes, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius et attendit à nouveau.

\- Ce sera comme le cours de divination, reprit Sirius. Il faudra que tu fermes les yeux et que tu plonges en toi pour trouver le second battement de cœur.

\- Chi chest comme le cours de divinachion pourquoi on doit che tenir les mains ? demanda la jeune femme en rougissant, peu habituée à parler avec quelque chose sous la langue.

\- Parce que c'est moi le prof et que surtout je peux t'aider, expliqua Sirius, amusé par la difficulté qu'avait eu la jolie rousse à articuler.

Élisa ne préféra pas répondre à haute voix et acquiesça de la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se jura de s'entraîner à parler avec cette foutue feuille dans la bouche, il était hors de question qu'elle zozotte demain. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis expira doucement avant de se concentrer sur elle-même.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que Sirius n'avait pas fermé les yeux et la regardait attentivement. En effet, pendant qu'Élisa se concentrait sur l'image de son patronus pour la guider vers son battement de cœur, Sirius en profitait pour détailler la cible de son pari, assise juste en face de lui.

Elle était mince, avec de jolies formes féminines, plutôt bien proportionnée même. Son visage formait un bel oval régulier, elle avait des lèvres fines légèrement rosées et une peau si pâle qu'on aurait dit de la porcelaine. Sans parler de ses yeux verts, incroyablement captivant quand ils vous harponnaient, et de sa belle chevelure rousse, abondamment bouclées, qui lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules. Ses cheveux avaient l'air si soyeux qu'il en aurait volontier profité pour y glisser quelques doigts si il n'était pas occupé à tenir ses mains si douces.

C'était presque étrange qu'une fille si magnifique qu'elle n'ait pas profité de ses charmes pour accumuler les conquêtes, comme le faisaient ses deux horrible copines. À cette pensée, Sirius se donna une claque mentale : à quoi pensait-il en la détaillant ainsi ? Il avait accepté uniquement pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec elle, afin de remporter son pari. Il ne devait y avoir aucun sentiment là-dedans, comme à chaque fois qu'il invitait une fille à le retrouver dans une salle désertée. Une fois refroidi, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Élisa pour la guider.

Élisa passa les deux premières heures sans bouger, respirant calmement. Quant à Sirius, il passa quasiment autant de temps à la dévorer des yeux, malgré lui. Il s'était même amusé à imaginer la réaction de sa partenaire s'il venait à lui voler un baiser.

\- Dis-moi, Black, commença doucement Élisa sans qu'aucun mouvement ne trahisse son intention de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis deux bonnes heures.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui répondit le jeune homme intrigué.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux ni bouger.

Elle sentit les mains de Sirius se crisper subrepticement dans les siennes et devenir légèrement moites. Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de la jeune Poufsouffle, elle avait visé juste. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les iris sombres du Gryffondor. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, mais il se reprit tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'ignorance après s'être repris.

\- Je sais que tu me dévisages depuis plus d'une heure, affirma-t-elle

\- Tu aimerais bien ? la taquina-t-il en arborant à nouveau son sourire travaillé de tombeur.

Élisa leva les yeux au ciel un instant.

\- Ce que j'aimerais, c'est réussir à me concentrer sans sentir tes yeux de pervers se balader sur moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sirius parut légèrement vexé à ces mots.

\- Je ne suis pas un pervers ! nia-t-il avec véhémence.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis, Black. Mais sache que mon troisième œil te voit distinctement me reluquer depuis plus d'une heure, ajouta-t-elle calmement en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

\- Si tu arrives à voir ça avec ton troisième œil, pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas pour trouver ton deuxième battement ? demanda Sirius agacé.

\- Parce qu'il était occupé à te surveiller, répondit-elle.

\- Tu peux vraiment tout voir avec ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans la voix.

\- Quasiment, répondit-elle sérieusement.

\- Même ça ? dit Sirius qui se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de se redresser.

À ce contact, Élisa rouvrit les yeux de surprise. Elle avait baissé sa garde et il en avait profité. La jeune femme s'en voulait d'être si faible face à lui, mais elle lui en voulait aussi à lui, un tout petit peu, pour la brièveté de ce baiser.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Élisa sombrement.

\- Pour tester, répondit Sirius

\- Ton test était nul, décréta-t-elle

\- Tu veux que je recommence ? proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Sans façon, ne put s'empêcher de mentir Élisa.

\- Dommage, dit Sirius en simulant la déception.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui, affirma Élisa en se levant.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit-il. Il reste encore trois heures avant le repas.

\- Tu as autre chose à me montrer aujourd'hui ? demanda la Poufsouffle en levant un sourcil.

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux que je te montre, répondit le Gryffondor avec un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Élisa réfléchit à la proposition de Sirius, pas dans les termes qu'il entendait lui, bien sûr, mais plus dans son propre intérêt à elle.

\- Je veux voir Patmol, ta forme d'animagus, exigea-t-elle sérieusement en se tournant vers lui.

\- Sûre ? voulut savoir Sirius, qui avait déjà une idée derrière la tête.

\- Certaine, confirma la belle rousse.

\- Dans ce cas…

Sirius s'éloigna du tapis avec un sourire en coin et se recula vers le mur de la constellation d'Orion. Élisa se rassit sur son pouf et attendit qu'il se décide à changer de forme : elle était curieuse de voir comment s'opérait la transformation. Le Gryffondor regarda encore un instant la jeune femme assise devant lui, puis il se concentra sur sa forme canine. La transformation ne prit que quelques secondes vu qu'il pratiquait cet exercice depuis maintenant quelques années. Elle se fit sans douleur et l'être humain qu'il était laissa place à un gros chien à la longue fourrure noire abondamment fournie. Il fit le tour de la salle en une course rapide avant de bondir entre les poufs pour se retrouver devant la belle rousse. Il s'assit sur le tapis, bomba le torse et aboya joyeusement.

Élisa l'observa, abasourdie. La métamorphose avait était si rapide ! Ses vêtements avaient complètement fusionné avec son corps, c'était incroyable. La forme animagus "Patmol" devait être une sorte de Kelpie à poil long, mais il était beaucoup plus grand qu'un chien ordinaire. Toujours assis devant elle, il la regardait de ses yeux jaunes ardents, la langue pendante et la queue battant frénétiquement. Il devait attendre un compliment de sa part, sûrement, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Élisa. Patmol aboya de nouveau pour la faire sortir de ses pensée. Elle tendit alors la main vers la tête canine qui la regardait, penchée légèrement vers la droite.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle tout de même avant de le toucher.

Pour toute réponse, Patmol aboya une nouvelle fois et se pressa légèrement contre ses genoux. Alors elle posa sa main sur la tête pour caresser... Non ! Pour toucher les poils soyeux de l'animal. Il était vraiment doux. Ses doigts glissaient dans l'épaisse toison de Patmol, sur le haut de la tête d'abord, puis elle les fit descendre jusqu'aux omoplates, où le poil était plus abondant. Toute à ces observations, elle ne remarqua pas l'éclat de malice dans les yeux de Patmol, ni même le mouvement qu'il fit pour la renverser en arrière. Élisa se retrouva à moitié sur le pouf, à moitié sur le tapis, les jambes en l'air. Le chien s'était littéralement allongé sur elle et lui léchait abondamment le visage avec sa langue pleine de bave.

\- Beurk ! Arrête, c'est dégoûtant ! protestait Élisa en repoussant l'animal, tout en tentant d'échapper à l'attaque de bave qu'elle subissait.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois que Patmol s'était bien amusé à la recouvrir de salive, le poids qui écrasait la Poufsouffle devint subitement plus lourd. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle sut tout de suite que le chien noir avait été remplacé par Sirius, qui riait maintenant bruyamment. Puis tous deux se figèrent, le regard planté dans celui de l'autre.

\- Alors, satisfaite ? demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Très, répondit Élisa dans un souffle, puis elle se reprit et continua. Maintenant pousse-toi, tu es plus lourd que Patmol, Black.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le faire bouger mais il ne broncha pas.

\- Black, répéta-t-elle.

\- Pas envie, dit-il avec son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Puis il se pencha vers la jeune fille, qui devint livide. Allait-il l'embrasser, pensa-t-elle paniquée par son impuissance et la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sirius n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres quand elle ferma les yeux, serrant très fort les paupières, et tourna brusquement la tête pour lui échapper. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur caractéristique et son souffle chaud dans son oreille, puis la fraction de seconde suivante le poids qui l'écrasait disparut.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Sirius était debout, la main tendue vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Pourquoi avait-il renoncer si vite, se demanda-t-elle quelque peu désarçonnée. Elle ressentait malgré elle une pointe d'amertume de ne pas avoir pu goûter à ces lèvres qu'elle désirait tant. Elle prit alors la main qu'on lui tendait et se retrouva sur ses pieds rapidement, puis elle la lâcha tout aussi vite.

Sirius se passa une main mal assurée derrière la nuque, les yeux à moitié dans le vague, évitant à l'évidence de les poser sur Élisa. Ses pensées étaient confuses, tout comme lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Se demanda-t-il. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris ce qu'il voulait comme il le faisait toujours ? Pourquoi avait-il reculé ? Alors qu'elle était là, offerte, devant lui et... blanche. Comme un fantôme. Le détestait-elle à ce point ? N'était-elle pas attirée par lui, comme toutes les autres ? Pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? Quelque chose clochait en lui, c'était certain.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, ce n'était absolument pas son intention et il s'était toujours appliqué à ne pas blesser les filles sur lesquelles il jetait son dévolu. Le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé si brusquement et son teint si livide lui avaient fait mal au cœur. Comme si, s'il avait continué, tout aurait été définitivement terminé entre eux. C'était une sensation inhabituelle, une impression d'être un jeune novice qui aurait perdu toute assurance. Lui ! Perdre toute son assurance ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait se sentir comme ça !

\- On reprendra lundi prochain à la même heure, finit-il par dire d'une voix absente avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- C'est parfait, répondit Élisa, qui n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre lundi prochain pour s'exercer.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces derniers mots que Sirius disparut. Élisa se rassit et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Côtoyer Black était plus risqué qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	10. Jalousie

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre Dix ! Ce chapitre clôture la partie 1 de la fiction. La semaine prochaine nous entamerons la partie 2 !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est sur notre petite Serdaigle que se joue l'histoire.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, vous avez été super nombreux ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de notre histoire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Jalousie**

Meiling s'était installée au bout d'une des deux longues tables qui occupaient le centre de la bibliothèque, à l'opposé de la bibliothécaire, comme son amie l'avait fait quand elle cherchait des informations sur les animagi. Elle avait récupéré les notes d'astrologie de ses amis et avait ouvert et éparpillé devant elle quelques livres qu'elle avait dénichés dans les rayons sur le sujet. Leur professeur leur avait demandé de remplir un parchemin de vingt centimètre pour la fin de la semaine sur leur propre horoscope du mois de septembre. Avec le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour récupérer de la pleine lune elle n'avait pas pu travailler du weekend, elle espérait pouvoir se débrouiller correctement pour rendre le devoir à temps.

Meiling était donc concentrée sur la lecture d'un chapitre dédié à l'importance du passage la lune sur le mois quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Remus Lupin, l'un des garçons du groupe des Maraudeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lupin ? dit-elle froidement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor.

Elle aimait faire ça pour déstabiliser ou décourager les gens qui tentaient de l'aborder. Le jeune homme déglutit devant l'air froid qu'arborait sa camarade de classe, mais il ne se découragea pas. Il était un Gryffondor et il avait lui aussi besoin du livre que tenait Meiling pour faire son travail d'astrologie.

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir à côté de toi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Meiling, inquisitrice.

\- Je... J'ai pas trouvé le livre qu'il me fallait pour avancer sur le devoir d'astrologie, je pense qu'ils ont on tous été empruntés et comme tu en as un... Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble. Non ? tenta timidement Remus.

\- Non, lui rétorqua-t-elle sans ciller.

\- Je ne te dérangerais pas, promis, supplia Remus avec un beau sourire.

Meiling lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua la nouvelle balafre qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, se demandant comment il avait bien pu se faire ça si près des yeux.

\- Je pourrais t'aider dans une autre matière, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

\- J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, rétorqua-t-elle, toujours aussi froide. Tu t'es fait ça comment ? demanda-t-elle sans crier gare en pointant du doigt la nouvelle blessure de Remus.

Celui-ci blêmit sous le doigt accusateur et eut un mouvement de recul involontaire que la jeune Serdaigle ne manqua pas de relever.

\- Je... commença Remus déconcerté : il avait oublié de trouver un mensonge pour cette nouvelle énième cicatrice. J'ai reçu un sortilège perdu, inventa-t-il tout en se forçant à lancer un sourire qu'il voulait assurer.

\- Tu mens et je m'en fiche, décréta Meiling en le regardant toujours fixement. Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de prendre le siège à côté d'elle.

Quand il fut installé, elle déplaça les livres entre eux deux puis reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais, il existe des sortilèges de camouflage si t'as pas envie qu'on la voit, dit-elle nonchalamment en reprenant sa lecture sur l'importance des phases de la lune.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il en baissant la tête sur les livres à son tour.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne les utilises pas ? Ça t'éviterait toutes ces questions, s'étonna Meiling qui n'arrivait pas à cacher l'incompréhension dans sa voix.

\- C'est que c'est un truc de f… commença Remus avant que Meiling ne le coupe.

\- De fille, tu allais dire ? Sache qu'il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir paraître normal aux yeux des autres, surtout si tu peux te sentir plus à l'aise grâce à ça. Tu ne sais peut-être pas utiliser ce sort ? lui demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

\- Ça ira, merci. Je préfère rester comme ça, protesta-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Si tu le dis, et puis ça te donne un côté cool, j'aime bien. Mais trouve un meilleur mensonge la prochaine fois pour justifier tes cicatrices, si tu ne les caches pas.

Rémus rosit légèrement au compliment de la Serdaigle, qui l'ignora et reprit la conversation sur leur sujet de travail sans aucune transition. Elle était passé à autre chose à son grand soulagement.

\- Dis, t'es de quel signe ? Qu'on mette un marque-page, ça sera plus facile pour travailler, proposa la Serdaigle

\- Poisson, répondit Rémus.

\- Oh ! s'étonna Meiling en tournant la tête vers Remus. Eh bien on n'aura pas à changer de page finalement, moi aussi je suis poisson.

\- Quelle décan ? questionna Remus.

\- Le dernier jour du premier, et toi ?

\- Le dernier jour du deuxième, lui répondit Remus avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Tu me feras lire quand tu auras fini ? demanda Meiling en le fixant de ses yeux, sincèrement curieuse.

\- Euh... Si tu veux, répondit-il en hésitant.

Puis, chacun se mit à son travail consciencieusement, tournant de temps en temps les pages pour compléter leur horoscope afin de respecter les instructions du professeur. Cela leur prit près de deux heures pour écrire quelque chose de correct. Meiling finit la première et attendit que Rémus relève la tête pour lui tendre sa feuille, mais celui-ci hésita : ce qu'il venait d'écrire était presque trop personnel et il avait l'impression que l'horoscope faisait écho en lui, il n'osait pas se dévoiler.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement, dit-il en regardant son parchemin.

\- Oh, aller, j'en ai lu d'autres !

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui prit le parchemin des mains et le plaça à côté du sien pour les comparer.

 **Généralités**

Meiling : À partir du 26 août, Mars céleste formera un aspect harmonieux avec mon Soleil natal. Je ressentirai en moi une nouvelle énergie qui me permettra d'ouvrir de nouvelles portes. Je montrerai une belle détermination et une grande fermeté dans tout ce que j'entreprendrai.

Remus : Entre le 2 et le 13 septembre, le Soleil céleste sera en opposition avec mon décan. Cette configuration développera une volonté excessive, ce qui pourrait provoquer des confrontations avec des personnes qui n'auront aucune envie de céder. Il faudra rester sur mes gardes, un quiproquo ou une bourde pourrait m'inquiéter.

 **Amours**

Meiling : La planète de l'amour s'installe avec sa cour dans mon signe. Je bénéficie d'un atout supplémentaire. Je multiplierai les rencontres avec une facilité déconcertante.

Remus : Les amours seront très sollicitées par Mars et Vénus célestes. Je vivrai des moments intenses et passionnants et pourrait bien faire une rencontre marquante.

 **Travail**

Meiling : Jupiter, le maître de ma maison solaire, rétrograde et m'incitera à la prudence.

Remus : La première quinzaine du mois est plutôt une période de remise au point, je risque même d'être débordé de travail.

 **Santé**

Meiling : Le passage de Vénus céleste dès le 26 août m'apportera de bonnes surprises, je tomberai sur un produit qui me conviendra parfaitement.

Remus : Une activité relaxante sera nécessaire à mon équilibre nerveux. Je devrai apprendre à décompresser, à vivre sur un tempo plus lent. Focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que sur mes soucis personnels.

 **À éviter**

Meiling : Éviter les invitations qui risquent de m'apporter plus de problèmes que de satisfactions.

Remus : Certains de mes amis voudront m'entraîner dans des expériences curieuses.

 **Nouvelle lune**

Meiling : La Nouvelle Lune du mois m'invite à prendre du recul, c'est le moment de faire le point sur ma vie personnelle et professionnelle.

Remus : La position de la Nouvelle Lune sera excellente pour mes relations personnelles et futures rencontres.

\- Ça m'a l'air pas mal tout ça, décréta Meiling après sa lecture. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésitais à me le faire lire.

\- C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, répondit Rémus en reprenant son parchemin pour le rouler et le mettre dans son sac.

Pour lui, écrire son horoscope revenait presque à dévoiler sa condition de loup-garou. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait uniquement de coïncidences mais bel et bien de la réalité. Chacune de ces phrases couchées sur le papier avaient un soupçon de vérité qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

\- C'est fou quand même, dit Meiling en imitant Remus et en rangeant également son parchemin et son matériel. On a écrit des choses presque semblables et pour d'autres carrément à l'opposé. Avec Lara on a toujours la même chose quand on l'écrit. Et puis le truc de la nouvelle lune, pourquoi elle serait défavorable pour moi et pour toi favorable ? Ce n'est pas juste ! déblatérait Meiling.

Remus sourit et hochait la tête en essayant de suivre les élucubrations délirante de la petite Serdaigle, puis il l'aida à porter les livres d'astrologie pour qu'elle puisse les remettre à leur place. Elle était un peu fofolle mais pas méchante finalement, pensa Remus.

Le rayon qui traitait du sujet se trouvait tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Il laissa Meiling replacer consciencieusement les ouvrages un à un à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, il la suivait de près puisque c'est lui qui portait la pile de livres pour elle. Soudain, il sentit un mouvement sur sa droite, derrière les rayonnages. Il eut tout juste le temps de lâcher ce qu'il tenait pour attirer la Serdaigle à lui avant que la bibliothèque ne bascule et déverse l'intégralité de son contenu sur son dos.

Remus inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ses yeux le brûlaient, ils devaient être ceux de Lunard, alors il les ferma en serrant fort ses paupières. Des effluves de violette remontèrent jusqu'à ses narine, faisant frémir un peu plus le loup en lui, pas très loin de la surface. Il pouvait le sentir s'agiter dans tous ses muscles, impatient d'en découdre.

Lunard avait réagi instinctivement, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait, et protégeait Meiling de la centaine de livres sous lesquels ils étaient ensevelis, tout au fond de la bibliothèque, là où personne ou presque n'allait.

Le poids des livres commençait à se faire sentir de plus en plus lourd, il devait aussi avoir deux ou trois côtes fêlées étant donné les douleurs lancinantes qui lui lacéraient le torse. Il sentait qu'il avait dû se rouvrir quelques blessures qui dataient de la dernière pleine lune. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir avant d'écraser la jeune femme sous lui, cédant sous le poids qui l'oppressait. Heureusement pour lui, Lunard était fort et pouvait compter sur son endurance pour tenir, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne les aider.

Quand Meiling reprit enfin connaissance elle ne sut si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés, tout était sombre autour d'elle. Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle était plaquée au sol, le visage contre le marbre froid et elle était maintenue fermement à la taille par un bras solide qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Elle se rappela qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque avec Remus avant de perdre connaissance, un grand bruit avait retentit et elle avait vu des livres tomber tout autour d'elle. Elle bougea le bras droit, tâtant un peu l'obscurité, et toucha ce qui semblait être des livres, des centaines de livres. Elle se rendit compte qu'un souffle erratique lui réchauffait la nuque et devina que c'était Remus qui la tenait, la protégeant du poids des livres.

\- Lupin ? murmura-t-elle faiblement dans une expiration.

\- Oui, lui répondit le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle, tout en se doutant que ça ne pouvait pas aller très bien.

Pour toute réponse, elle sentit la tête de Remus se poser doucement sur son épaule et bouger légèrement de bas en haut. Au moins il ne s'était pas évanoui, pensa-t-elle. Elle chercha alors sa baguette pour les sortir de là, mais ne la trouva pas, elle avait dû lui échapper quand Remus l'avait attrapée. Mais celui-ci devait encore avoir la sienne, elle se rappelait qu'il ne l'avait pas dans la main avant que tout ne devienne noir.

\- Tu as a toujours ta baguette ? demanda-t-elle.

Le même mouvement de frottement sur son épaule lui répondit, il lui parut cependant plus appuyé que le premier. Elle devait faire vite, Remus ne résisterait plus très longtemps. Alors elle tendit sa main en arrière, cherchant à tâtons dans le faible espace qu'elle avait pour bouger. Elle trouva le pan de la robe de Remus et tira dessus pour la dégager puisqu'elle était coincée entre eux. Elle aventura ses doigts avant d'identifier un long objet qui ne pouvait être que sa baguette et l'extreyait difficilement.

À son contact, elle sut tout de suite qu'elle ne lui obéirait pas complètement, elle était froide et dure. Elle se concentra alors intensément et prononça distinctement son sortilége. Tant pis pour les livres, elle espérait surtout qu'elle pourrait maîtriser le sortilège avec cette baguette qui lui était inconnue, elle ne voulait pas les transformer en pâté pour sombral !

\- _Bombarda_ ! cria Meiling.

Un rayon de lumière rouge aveuglante sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette, il illumina le peu d'espace restant et frappa l'amas de livres qui explosa dans un bruit assourdissant, avant de retomber en un déluge de minuscules confettis calcinés. Meiling aperçut sur le sol sa propre baguette qu'elle ramassa avant de se tourner vers Remus, allongé sur le flanc, une main protectrice toujours sur elle.

Il avait vraisemblablement sombré dans l'inconscience. De nombreuses petites coupures parcouraient son visage pâle, crispé par la douleur. Des marques de dents étaient imprimées sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, et ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueur et de sang, plaqués contre son visage. La petite Serdaigle se rapprocha de son camarade inconscient, dégagea les mèches châtain qui se collaient à ses yeux et regarda s'il avait un souffle. Il était juste évanoui, constata-t-elle rassurée.

\- Lupin ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude tout de même dans la voix.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint de la part du Gryffondor, alors elle le secoua doucement une première fois. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, elle recommença avec plus de vigueur. Cette fois, elle eut une réaction : Remus lui avait attrapé le poignet avec force pour qu'elle arrête son geste.

\- Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle soulagée.

\- Arrête, tu me fais mal, articula difficilement Remus en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

Elle eut à peine le temps de l'observer brièvement que des bruit de pas précipités se faisaient entendre, avant de s'arrêter juste devant eux.

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU OSER PROFANER MA BIBLIOTHÈQUE ? hurla Madame Pince, cramoisie de fureur.

\- Mada... commença Meiling avant de se faire couper par les hurlements de la bibliothécaire.

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU DÉTRUIRE TOUS CES PRÉCIEUX OUVRAGES ? C'EST UNE HONTE ! JE VOUS BANNIS DE CETTE BIBLIOTHÈQUE ! SOYEZ-EN SÛRS ! ET J'EN FERAI PART À VOS DIRECTEURS RESPECTIFS POUR QUE VOUS ÉCOPIEZ D'UNE RETENUE CORRESPONDANT À L'AMPLEUR DE CE MASSACRE. MAINTENANT FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMP !

La petite Serdaigle aida son camarade Gryffondor à se relever, ainsi que se mouvoir en plaçant un de ses bras par-dessus ses propres épaules, avant de le conduire péniblement en-dehors de la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, il était plus léger qu'elle ne le pensait et la tâche fut plus facile que prévu. Une fois les portes franchies, Meiling jura entre ses dents et se promit de trouver la personne qui leur avait fait ça. Se faire bannir de la bibliothèque, c'était absolument impensable pour elle !

Tout en conduisant Remus à l'infirmerie à l'étage inférieur, elle rumina en élaborant des stratégies de vengeance et ne fit pas attention qu'elle portait entièrement Remus, qui était de nouveau inconscient. C'est quand elle s'adressa à lui pour lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'il ne lui répondit pas qu'elle remarque que ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol ! Elle le portait mais elle ne savait pas avec quelle force...

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie en poussant violemment les doubles portes qui heurtèrent les murs. Alarmée, Madame Pomfresh accourut vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? commença-t-elle avant de glisser un œil vers Remus, toujours inconscient. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que... mais elle s'interrompit en se disant que Meiling ne devait pas connaître la situation de Remus, ce devait juste être un hasard qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux ici encore une fois. Allez l'allonger là-bas Mademoiselle Ling. Je vous rejoins tout de suite, finit-elle par dire en désignant un lit à l'écart des autres, entouré de paravents.

La petite Serdaigle obtempéra et déposa délicatement son camarade sur le lit. En se relevant elle aperçu des taches brunâtres, comme de longues lignes sanglantes, maculer la chemise du garçon. Elle s'apprêtait à relever la cape du jeune homme pour regarder de plus près quand Madame Pomfresh fit irruption avec un chariot plein de bandages, de lotions et de potions.

\- Vous pouvez y aller Mademoiselle, je m'occupe de Monsieur Lupin, lui ordonna l'infirmière sans la regarder.

\- Je préférais rester, protesta-t-elle sans hésiter.

\- Dans ce cas attendez de l'autre côté des paravents, vous pourrez le voir quand j'aurai fini.

Meiling s'exécuta et quitta le petit coin confiné par les paravents pour aller s'installer sur la premiére chaise qu'elle trouva. Cela pris près de quarante minutes avant que Madame Pomfresh n'apparaisse à son tour et l'autorise à voir Remus quelques minutes. Celui-ci était étendu, inconscient, sur le lit. C'est ce qu'il semblait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda doucement Meiling en prenant place sur la chaise près de la tête de lit.

Remus inspira un instant la bonne odeur de violette qui émanait d'elle et qui remplit le petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir le contenu d'une étagère de la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur le coin de la figure, lui répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique en se redressant péniblement sur ses coussins.

La petite Serdaigle retint un rire qui fit sourire Remus. Elle n'était décidément pas aussi froide qu'elle le laissait paraître pensa-t-il.

\- Effectivement, ma question n'était pas très intelligente, se reprit Meiling.

\- Au contraire, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu me la poses et que tu sois restée, confia Remus.

\- C'est normal, répondit Meiling sérieusement. Sans toi je serais à ta place ou pire, je te devais au moins ça. Et un merci, finit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les iris gris de Remus afin de convoyer toute sa sincérité.

Remus retint son regard et en profita pour détailler la Serdaigle qui lui faisait face. Elle avait l'air fatigué : son teint était pâle et ses yeux, légèrement enfoncés dans leurs orbites, créaient des ombres sombres à la naissance de ses joues. Ces yeux d'ailleurs... Ces yeux en amande dont le coin extérieur remontait pour lui donner un regard de biche. Ces yeux n'étaient en fait pas si terrifiants que ça si on y regardait de plus près.

Son œil gauche était tout à fait normal : de couleur marron, il y avait de magnifiques reflets ambrés dans son iris, tout spécialement quand une lueur d'espièglerie ou un rayon de soleil venait l'illuminer. Son autre œil par contre était bleu clair, d'un bleu cristallin, presque froid, et faisait tressaillir les personnes qui la regardaient. Une asiatique avec des yeux bleus ce n'était pas banal du tout, alors avec un seul œil bleu sur les deux, c'était des plus étrange.

Remus remarqua avec amusement que plein de confettis de livres s'étaient logés dans ses longs cheveux noirs quand elle les avait fait exploser. Ce détail lui rappela leur premier jour de la rentrée, où elle s'était moquée de Sirius.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Remus avait tendu la main vers les cheveux de Meiling qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, continuant à le regarder fixement, comme si elle l'examinait. Elle le sentit lui caresser les cheveux et se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire : que lui prenait-il ? Mais quand il ramena sa main vers lui, il tenait plusieurs petits morceaux de pages calcinées.

\- Ça me fera un peu de lecture, dit-il en examinant les confettis avec un léger sourir.

\- Si tu en veux plus... puis joignant le geste à la parole, elle pencha la tête au-dessus du lit et secoua ses cheveux, inondant le drap de confettis. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Lupin, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Remus rit aux éclats, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur. Cette fille était vraiment farfelue.

\- Merci, dit-il. J'arriverai peut-être à trouver quelque chose à lire là-dedans. Et puis je voulais te dire merci pour ta réactivité, je pense que ça aurait été bien pire sans ton intervention, continua Remus en désignant ses blessures d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je me demande qui a fait ça, dit Meiling d'un air songeur.

\- Je n'ai vu qu'un mouvement derrière une étagère, une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne nous tombe dessus, répondit Remus également pensif.

\- Moi je n'ai rien vu… avoua-t-elle dépitée.

\- Tu as des ennemis ?

\- Non pas spécialement, répondit la Serdaigle tout en réfléchissant à voix haute. Les seuls à qui je pense sont tes amis, mais ce n'est pas leur genre.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas leur style du tout de faire ce genre de coup. Trop impulsif, confirma-t-il avec un sourire en pensant que ses amis aimaient préparer méticuleusement chacun des coups qu'ils orchestraient comme une mission de la plus haute importance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop impulsif ? demanda la voix de James alors qu'il apparaissait dans l'ouverture entre les paravents.

Quand il fit son entrée, Remus se détourna son interlocutrice qui s'était rembrunie en un instant, pour se concentrer sur son ami. Il ne l'avait pas senti arriver, bizarre. Il avait pourtant un bon odorat.

\- James ! s'exclama Remus rayonnant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu as su ?

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit Meiling en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je te tiendrai au courant de mes investigations, ajouta-t-elle en regardant une dernièrement fois Remus qui lui répondit en hochant la tête, puis elle quitta le petit coin créé par les paravents en ignorant totalement Potter.

\- Lunard, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? le questionna toute de suite James. Pourquoi j'ai reçu un message de l'infirmière pour me prévenir que tu étais ici, en compagnie de Ling en plus, la folle furieuse !

Remus rit légèrement devant la mine ahurie de son ami.

\- C'est une histoire étrange dans laquelle Ling et moi nous sommes retrouvés ensevelis sous près de trois cent livres qu'elle a détruits pour nous sauver, avant qu'on ne se fasse bannir de la bibliothèque. Pour l'éternité.

Remus continua son récit en détail jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne chasser James pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

\- James, l'interpella Remus avant qu'il ne parte. Il faudra que tu continues les recherches seul à la bibliothèque pour la carte, dit-il d'un air abattu. Je suis désolé.

\- T'inquiète, repose-toi, je m'en charge, le rassura James avec un sourire confiant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, James laissa Remus et regagna la Grande Salle où il rejoignit Sirius et Peter, déjà attablés.

* * *

A Dimanche prochain !

L'équipe de Four !


	11. Nos démons sont intérieurs

**Bonjour, voici la partie 2 avec le chapitre 11.**

 **Cette semaine l'histoire tourne autour de notre petit groupe au complet.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de notre histoire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 2**

"La vie est faite d'intimidations et d'initiations"

 **Chapitre 11 : Nos démons sont intérieurs**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Le froid commençait à s'installer dans les couloirs venteux de Poudlard, et les arbres avaient pris de jolie teinte rouge-orangée. Quelques élèves avaient déjà sorti de leur valise leurs écharpe, gants et bonnet pour se prémunir contre le froid.

L'automne était arrivé et avait apporté avec lui les premières excitations dans l'anticipation des réjouissances prévues en milieu et fin de mois. En effet, pendant la première quinzaine du mois aurait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Il opposait l'équipe de Poufsouffle à celle de Serdaigle. En fin de mois les élèves pourraient déjà profiter des vacances d'octobre, précédées par le bal d'automne. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seraient bientôt à nouveau autorisées.

Pendant ces trois semaines, Ogs eut le temps de sortir avec une petite Gryffondor de cinquième année à qui il avait conté fleurette quelques jours, avant de céder au charme d'une Serdaigle de septième années, avec qui il n'était déjà plus. Puisque Lara n'était plus constamment en train d'effrayer ses potentielles conquêtes, le Gryffondor avait le champ libre, et il en profitait.

Mais tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'il ne l'espérait : quand il était avec la petite Gryffondor, à la lisière de la forêt et sur le point de l'embrasser, une ruche était tombée juste au pied de cette dernière, qui hurla en s'enfuyant vers le château, poursuivie par les abeilles en colère. Il avait regardé un instant vers la cimes des arbres avant de suivre son ex-partenaire, et il avait aperçu un éclat bleu, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Quelques semaines plus tard avec sa nouvelle conquête, la belle de septième année, il l'avait emmenée dans la petit cour intérieure du château. Ils s'étaient assis sur le rebord de la fontaine et la jeune fille avait reçu un violent jet d'eau dans l'œil, au moment même où il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Cette déconvenue valut à Ogs une baffe magistrale de la part de la Serdaigle, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille le menton en l'air. Cette fois Ogs avait vu distinctement Saphir. Fière d'elle, les mains sur les hanches, elle voletait légèrement, juste au-dessus de la fontaine, toisant le dos de la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

Il commençait vraiment à le croire que Saphir était jalouse, ses amies lui en avait parlé en début d'année et il ne les avait cru qu'à moitié. Maintenant il le voyait bien : à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seule avec une fille, quelque chose tournait mal. Ce qui n'arrivait pas quand il était en groupe.

Pourtant il était heureux. Le tombeur Ogs était de nouveau de service et Sirius Black n'avait pas l'air de le suivre cette fois. Il avait dû se faire rejeter par son Élisa, se dit Ogs, car le Gryffondor ne la regardait même plus et dégageait une aura de chien battu. Ogs l'avait entendu parler d'elle à ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais c'étaient à chaque fois les trois autres Maraudeurs qui lui demandaient où il en était.

Ogs s'en fichait bien.

Tout ce qui lui importait était l'état ratatiné dans lequel son amie Élisa avait mis sa majesté Black en repoussant ses avances. Il en était à un point tel qu'il refusait même toute approche des nombreuses groupies qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui pour le réconforter.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à féliciter Élisa.

Mais avant ça il comptait bien profiter de toute ces jolies filles qui se tournaient vers lui pour avoir un peu de son attention et de tendresse. D'ailleurs, il se sentait un peu délaissé depuis que Lara ne s'amusait plus avec lui, préférant se pavaner avec son beau sang-pur, alors il en profitait.

oOoOo

Élisa non plus ne s'occupait pas des états d'âme de Sirius. Elle avait retrouvé plusieurs fois Rosier, qui l'attendait fréquemment à la sortie de la bibliothèque et la raccompagnait soit à son dortoir, soit à la Grande Salle, tout en lui portant ses affaires. Au début cela la perturba, mais quand elle vit la tête déconfite de Sirius à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, elle arrêta de se poser des questions et profita de la situation.

Rosier n'était pas de mauvaise compagnie finalement, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas accompagné de ces deux imbéciles qu'il considérait comme ses amis, il était d'ailleurs très cultivé.

Elle avait aussi enfin réussi à trouver et toucher son second battement de cœur, sans l'aide de Sirius, durant une de leurs séances, qui étaient devenues silencieuses et studieuses. Sirius n'avait plus rien tenté de stupide et s'était contenté du strict minimum en matière de conversation. Elle avait d'abord été soulagée, mais elle fut rapidement déçue qu'il ne cherche pas à renouer la conversation. Mais elle oublia tout ça quand elle découvrit avec surprise que son totem était un chat majestueux et non un chien, comme son patronus.

Élisa avait gardé cette information pour elle et avait seulement averti Sirius qu'elle avait touché et vu son totem et qu'elle pouvait désormais passer à l'étape suivante. Ce dernier avait d'abord été surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle Élisa avait découvert son animal totem, il avait lui-même mis presque quatre mois. Il chercha à se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avait été aidée par son troisième œil, pour peu qu'il existe, et par ses propres conseils avisés. Il lui avait donc donné rendez vous la semaine suivante, à la même heure, pour passer à l'étape suivante.

C'est ainsi qu'Élisa attendait avec impatience leur prochaine séance.

oOoOo

Meling se fit discrète et plus observatrice : elle n'avait toujours pas découvert qui les avait agressés, Remus et elle, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Ils avaient écopé de trois mois de retenue, à ranger les dossiers du professeur McGonagall dans son bureau, tous les lundi soir, de dix-sept heure jusqu'à l'heure du repas, ainsi que d'une interdiction d'accès à la bibliothèque, pour l'année complète si ce n'était pas jusqu'à a fin de leur scolarité. Comment pourrait-elle préparer ses A.S.P.I.C.S. dans ces conditions ?

Un autre problème s'était également additionné au premier : Hugo. Elle essayait de l'esquiver le plus possible car il tentait de la faire changer d'avis à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans la salle commune. Mais, ce dimanche soir, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles lui barra le passage menant à l'escalier de son dortoir.

\- Mei, dit Hugo d'une voix grave.

\- Hugo, répondit simplement Meiling en soutenant son regard. Je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher si ça ne te dérange pas.

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, elle contourna le garçon et gravit les deux premières marches de l'escalier. Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin car il se transforma d'un coup en un toboggan lisse et la fit basculer en arrière.

Hugo avait employé les grands moyens et avait posé son pied sur les escaliers, qui avaient tout de suite changé de forme pour l'empêcher d'accéder au dortoir des filles. Le jeune homme rattrapa Meiling par la taille.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute, chuchota-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille.

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, railla Meiling en se dégageant des bras d'Hugo.

Elle n'aimait pas la sensation qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment : un mélange d'attraction, de peur et d'autre chose qu'elle soupçonnait venir du loup en elle. La pleine lune était dans une semaine et elle était persuadée de ressentir plus fortement la présence du loup, ainsi que d'autres émotions. Comme si l'approche de la pleine lune aiguisait ses sens et la rendait plus irritable.

\- Notre match est dans trois semaines, la poursuiveuse que j'ai sélectionnée pour te remplacer n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur... commença Hugo.

\- Stop ! le coupa Meiling. Si c'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler je m'en vais, tu connais déjà ma réponse, ajouta-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

Un blanc s'installa un instant entre les deux Serdaigles qui se jaugeaient du regard, avant que Hugo ne reprenne la parole.

\- J'ai une autre raison, mais… J'aurais voulu te le demander dans d'autres circonstances... hésita le jeune homme.

\- Alors je vais y aller si ce n'est pas le bon moment, l'interrompit Meiling à nouveau.

\- Arrête de me couper la parole, veux-tu, dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix, irrité.

Meiling inspira et expira bruyamment, afin de l'énerver encore un peu plus, et haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Vu que je suis lancé et que pour une fois j'ai réussi à t'intercepter, je ne vais pas gâcher ma chance, continua-t-il en tentant de cacher son agacement.

Meiling le scruta intensément, son intuition lui criait "Attention, conversation dangereuse", mais elle se doutait qu'il l'empêcherait à nouveau de s'enfuir et décida de rester de son plein gré.

\- J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que je vais te dire. Je ne te demanderai ta réponse que le jour du match.

Meling amorça un mouvement pour partir car son instinct lui disait toujours de s'enfuir. Hugo allait encore lui demander de revenir s'il gagnait le prochain match et qu'il lui offrirait le vif d'or, qu'il aurait attrapé exprès pour elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter la suite, Hugo connaissait sa réponse : c'était non.

Leur dernière conversation avait été assez douloureuse comme ça pour ne pas en plus remuer la baguette dans la plaie encore une fois. Sa décision avait été difficile et Meiling la regrettait à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel et qu'elle y voyait voler un balai, ou quand elle apercevait sa valise et qu'elle se rappelait que son équipement de Quidditch y resterait, désormais. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il lui retint le bras fermement, la forçant à s'arrêter à côté de lui.

\- Attends ! Écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin, pour une fois, demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

\- Ok, vas-y, capitula Meiling qui savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

Le capitaine avala difficilement sa salive puis respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. C'était le moment, plus moyen de reculer, il avait commencé et il devait finir s'il voulait avoir ce qu'il convoitait.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre aujourd'hui mais le jour du match, hein, commença-t-il, comme pour retarder ce qu'il allait dire. Meiling, dit-il en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme qui le fixait, aussi impassible qu'une statue de marbre. Je... ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé ça comme ça, tu sais. Je t'aime, laissa-t-il tomber tout d'un coup. Et si tu partages mes sentiments, j'aimerais pouvoir sortir avec toi.

À ces mots, la jeune Serdaigle ressentit un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! D'ailleurs, cette proposition n'était pas une chose envisageable, maintenant et plus jamais. Un coup d'un soir, peut-être, mais une relation… C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Elle se recomposa un masque impassible avant de lui répondre.

\- J'y réfléchirai, je te donnerai ma réponse le jour du match, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait voulue froide.

Puis elle tourna les talons, montant les marches menant au dortoir des filles quatre par quatre pour disparaître le plus vite possible. Elle s'engouffra dans la chambre des sixième année puis se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé espérer ? C'était idiot de sa part ! Elle aurait dû le repousser sur le champ et ne pas laisser paraître une once d'hésitation ! Quelle stupide Serdaigle je suis, se dit-elle en étouffant un cri de frustration dans son oreiller, qui ressemblait étrangement à un cri de désespoir.

On venait de lui faire une vraie déclaration pour la première fois de sa vie, et elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter car elle était maudite. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'avait laissé espérer, son inconscient avait-il répondu pour elle ? Espérait-elle pouvoir entretenir cette relation contre toute attente ?

Hugo était en train de penser que si les élèves étaient autorisés à prendre leurs balais à l'intérieur des dortoirs, il lui aurait été facile de la rattraper et d'aller l'embrasser pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'utiliser tous ses atouts. Il avait été si près du but, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu l'avoir ! Dommage... Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour la faire revenir dans l'équipe, quoi qu'il en coûte. La coupe de Quidditch serait la sienne pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

oOoOo

De son côté, Lara avait fait la connaissance des amis de Rabastan Lestrange pendant ces quelques semaines, ils étaient vraiment nombreux. Une grande majorité était composée uniquement de Serpentards de toutes les années, mais il y avait aussi des Serdaigles de septième année et quelques rares Poufsouffles, également à Poudlard pour leur dernière année. Il n'y avait par contre aucun Gryffondor, bien entendu.

Ce que tous les amis de Rabastan avaient en commun était principalement leur sang : tous se targuaient d'être des sang-purs et de venir d'une famille riche et reconnue dans le monde sorcier. Lara se demandait si toutes ces personnes étaient réellement les amis de Rabastan, comme elle et son groupe d'amis, ou juste une grosse bande de verres à crasse qui n'étaient là que pour le prestige que leur apporter leur pseudo amitié avec son petit-ami. Elle-même aurait pu faire partie de cette bande de sangsues si elle n'avait pas de réels sentiments pour le jeune homme.

Avec lui les choses étaient vraiment différentes, ce n'était pas une simple histoire charnelle sans lendemain. Il était charmant et attentionné, des qualités qu'elle adorait chez un homme. Leur couple était devenu officiel, même si pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas fait plus qu'échanger quelques baisers innocents en toute intimité. Ils se contentaient de balades et de discussions, Rabastan restait un gentleman en toute circonstance. Elle était traitée comme une princesse et les amis du septième année la considéraient comme l'une des leurs maintenant.

Ils étaient devenue le couple star de l'école.

Depuis l'officialisation de leur relation, Lara avait mis fin à tout rapport buccal et autres activités physiques avec Ogs. Il devait maintenant se contenter d'un petit salut amical devant la salle de classe, Rabastan l'avait remplacé et ramenait Lara à son dortoir tous les soirs. C'était peut-être pour ça que Ogs avait d'un coup beaucoup plus de succès auprès de la gent féminine : sans Lara accrochée à lui, ses prétendantes étaient beaucoup plus courageuses. Il semblait partager son temps entre ses amis et ses groupies, avec qui il prenait du bon temps, d'après ce que Lara avait pu voir.

oOoOo

Le lundi, comme promis, Élisa retrouva Sirius dans leur salle temporaire de divination et de métamorphose. Quand elle entra, la salle était vide, toute la décoration avait disparu, à l'exception des deux poufs, seuls survivants de l'ancien agencement. Sirius l'attendait déjà, sur son pouf, au centre de la pièce. Quand elle entra, il releva la tête vers elle comme s'il avait senti sa présence, et se mit debout pour l'accueillir. Élisa avança vers lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux en quelques enjambées, puis elle resta debout. Elle attendait. Sirius la regarda un instant, détaillant malgré lui la beauté de la jeune femme, il était tendu.

\- Bon, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée avant de se reprendre en toussant. Si tu as respecté ce que je t'ai demandé de faire, la première étape est finie et on peut passer à la suivante.

\- OK. En quoi est-ce qu'elle consiste ? demanda Élisa qui avait des papillons dans le ventre dus à l'excitation.

Sirius sortit de sa poche une petite fiole en forme de goutte d'eau, il lui tendit, posée au creux de sa main.

\- Je t'ai préparé la suite, tu n'as plus qu'à ajouter un de tes cheveux et la feuille que tu as gardée dans ta bouche avec ta salive, indiqua-t-il.

Élisa pris la fiole, en prenant bien soin d'éviter de toucher la main de Sirius, et l'examina un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Elle était différente de celles qu'elle utilisait en cours de potions : plus légère, avec des reflets arc-en-ciel qui la parcouraient quand elle la faisait tourner dans sa main, ça devait être du cristal. À l'intérieur elle reconnut une chrysalide tachetée ainsi que de l'eau.

La Poufsouffle s'installa sur son pouf habituel et ouvrit la fiole. Elle tendit la main vers sa chevelure et arracha délicatement un cheveux pour le déposer dans le flacon, elle fit de même avec la feuille qu'elle avait gardée sous la langue, puis elle referma le petit conteneur. Durant tout le processus, Sirius était resté debout à la regarder, comme s'il attendait qu'elle ait fini pour reprendre la parole, mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Et maintenant ? le questionna Élisa en levant la tête pour le regarder.

Je vais quand même pas boire ça, pensa-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Maintenant, tu gardes la potion et tu me suis. On va dehors, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui demande, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Emboîtant le pas à Sirius, Élisa le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite, non sans avoir fait tourner quelques têtes à leur passage. Les gens étaient vraiment trop curieux et s'intéressaient beaucoup trop à ce que pouvait faire Sirius Black, ce qu'il ne faisait pas ou même avec qui il se trouvait, pensa Élisa agacée.

Le Gryffondor continua à marcher d'un bon pas le long de la forêt, s'éloignant toujours plus du château et des quelques rares élèves encore présents dans le parc. Puis il se stoppa, scruta les alentours avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna Sirius en lui tendant la main.

Élisa fixa un instant Sirius, puis elle baissa les yeux sur cette main tendue et la considéra un instant. Était-ce une bonne idée de s'en saisir ? Était-ce prudent de le suivre dans la forêt interdite, si loin de tous et en fin de journée ?

Mais elle se reprit instantanément.

Pourquoi lui ferait-il du mal ? C'était insensé, il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Et puis, elle devait y aller pour son amie, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre si elle voulait devenir une animagus. C'est donc avec conviction et en pensant fort à Meiling qu'elle lui saisit la main. Son cœur s'emballa quelques secondes à ce contacte. La main de Sirius était chaude et rassurante et en l'empoignant, bizarrement, ses craintes s'envolèrent.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors tous les deux dans les sous-bois, l'un derrière l'autre. Plus ils avançaient plus la luminosité diminuait, jusqu'à disparaître complètement sous les branches fournies des arbres centenaires. Ils marchaient dans l'obscurité quasi complète depuis près de dix minutes, guidés par la lumière produite par la baguette de Sirius, avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

\- Nous sommes assez loin, décréta-t-il en se retournant vers la Poufsouffle tout en lui lâchant sa main.

Les bois étaient froids et humides, ils s'étaient arrêtés près du tronc d'un arbre imposant, tellement haut qu'on n'en voyait pas la cime, et si large que même trois personnes, les bras tendus, ne pouvaient pas l'entourer entièrement. De grosses racines ondulaient dans la terre et parcouraient le sol recouvert de mousse et de feuilles mortes. Elles tapissaient le terrain autour du tronc, l'isolant des autres arbres de la forêt. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans ce coin de la forêt, comme si la vie s'était tue à leur arrivée et les observait.

\- La prochaine étape consiste à enterrer la fiole, tu peux creuser un trou près de ce tronc, je pense que ce sera un bon endroit, dit-il en désignant l'arbre qu'Élisa observait.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Élisa, attentive aux instructions du Gryffondor.

Elle sortit sa baguette, fit un geste léger et souple du poignet sans prononcer le moindre mot. De l'endroit du sol qu'elle avait pointé de sa baguette s'éleva une petite quantité compacte de terre humide, qui resta en lévitation le temps qu'elle dépose délicatement sa fiole dans la petite cavité ainsi créée. D'un autre mouvement de la main elle reposa la terre à sa place, comme si personne n'y avait touché.

C'était de la belle magie, pensa Sirius, elle n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage.

\- Maintenant que c'est fait, que fait-on ? demanda Élisa en fixant toujours l'endroit ou elle venait d'enfouir sa fiole.

\- Maintenant tu attends, répondit Sirius. Tu attends les premiers éclairs d'un orage pour revenir la chercher. D'ici là il ne faudra pas que tu reviennes ici, sinon il faudra tout recommencer.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Élisa.

La Poufsouffle était surprise que le processus soit aussi facile, comparé à l'exposé que la professeur McGonagall leur avait fait en début d'année. Était-ce seulement pour décourager les élèves de devenir animagus ou y avait-il une autre raison ?

\- Non, c'est pas tout. Il faudra, en attendant le premier orage, que tu prononces une certaine formule à chaque lever et coucher de soleil en pointant ta baguette sur ton cœur. Retiens bien cette formule, c'est : _Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus_. Quand tu la prononceras tu percevras ton deuxième battement de cœur.

\- Compris. _Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus_ en pointant mon cœur de ma baguette, au lever et au coucher du soleil, récita-t-elle consciencieusement. Et que dois-j faire de la fiole ? lui demanda la belle rousse qui n'avait pas compris son utilité dans tout ça.

\- Ah oui, la fiole. Quand tu iras la récupérer, elle devra être d'une couleur rouge sang, si ce n'est pas le cas il faudra recommencer depuis le début. Si au contraire elle est bien de la bonne couleur, tu devras prononcer la formule, toujours en pointant ton cœur, et la boire d'une traite. Tâche de le faire dans un endroit discret. Quand tu l'auras bu tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en arrière, soit sûre de ce que tu désires, la prévint-il sérieusement. Normalement ton rythme cardiaque deviendra plus intense et tu verras apparaître clairement ton totem avant que tu ne te transformes. Surtout, quand ça arrivera, garde ton calme, ça peut être effrayant au début voire douloureux. Il ne faut surtout pas laisser ton instinct animal prendre le dessus, sinon tu risquerais de rester bloquée, finit de l'avertir Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote non plus, je sais que ce qu'on fait est interdit, je vais pas aller faire ça devant tout le monde. Et comment je reprends ma forme humaine ? Tu ne m'en as rien, dit-elle sur le ton de première de classe qu'il lui connaissait.

\- Il te suffira de penser à ton corps humain et tu reprendras ta forme d'origine. Et avec un peu d'entraînement tu pourras aussi faire ta métamorphose animale sans utiliser ta baguette ni même l'incantation. Le simple fait de te concentrer sur ton totem suffira, indiqua-t-il.

\- Bien je pense que nous en avons fini avec notre accord, déclara Élisa.

\- Nous sommes quittes ? demanda Sirius incrédule.

\- Oui, assura-t-elle fermement. J'ai ce que je voulais.

\- Mais tu n'es pas assurée de l'avoir, la corrigea Sirius.

\- Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien, affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle. Je suis persuadée que grâce à toi j'aurai ce que je veux très bientôt.

\- Si tu le dis. On devrait rentrer, proposa Sirius en entamant le chemin inverse pour rentrer au château.

Cette fille était vraiment trop sûre d'elle parfois, pensa-t-il. Elle l'énervait au plus haut point à jouer l'élève parfaite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle lui rappelait un peu… James. N'importe quoi ! Il secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une vision désagréable.

\- Tu te souviendras du chemin pour revenir ? finit-il par demander en tournant légèrement la tête vers Élisa.

\- Oui, sans problème, répondit-elle en le suivant.

\- Tu voudras que je t'assiste pour ta premiére transformation, au cas où ? proposa-t-il timidement en regardant de nouveau devant lui afin de ne pas trébucher et de se rendre ridicule.

\- Je préfère le faire seule, lui répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Intérieurement elle jubilait. Son cœur avait fait un bond à cette demande : malgré le chantage qu'elle lui avait fait, il serait resté jusqu'au bout si elle avait voulu, il avait envie de l'aider à devenir une animagus. Elle aurait vraiment voulu lui dire oui, mais il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il connaisse sa véritable forme. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se transforme en chien, comme lui, alors qu'elle allait se transformer en chat. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et préférait tâter le terrain quand elle en aurait l'opportunité.

\- D'accord, dit Sirius d'une voix déçue.

Le Gryffondor aurait bien voulu assister à la transformation de son élève, mais surtout voir sa forme canine en chair et en os, et pourquoi pas jouer avec… Il n'était vraiment qu'un gamin, se réprimenda-t-il. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'en avait sûrement plus rien à faire de lui. Et lui, comme un imbécile, il s'était attaché et imaginé des choses.

La fin de semaine passa rapidement, aucun orage n'éclata mais la pleine lune fit son apparition, majestueuse comme toujours dans le ciel clair et dégagé d'automne.

oOoOo

La transformation, pour la jeune Serdaigle, fut tout aussi horrible que la toute première fois. Allongée sur le sol, son corps n'était plus que douleur, comme si on l'avait rouée de coups et transpercées d'innombrables lames de couteau. Elle entendit chacun de ses os se briser dans d'horribles bruit de craquement. Elle vit ses mains se recouvrir de poils et perdre leurs ongles, tout comme ses dents.

Cette fois elle résista plus longtemps avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, se battant contre cette possession animale qui dévorait son être tout entier comme une maladie, un parasite infecte. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut sa voix hurlante, déchirante, qui résonna dans sa tête comme si elle venait d'une autre personne.

La louve qui avait prit sa place se releva doucement, fit le tour de la pièce comme pour inspecter les lieux, puis retourna se coucher près de la trappe qu'elle savait dissimulée dans le sol, et attendit qu'on vienne la chercher pour retrouver la meute. Le temps était long, elle se languissait de ses nouveaux amis, impatiente de sortir, lâchant de temps en temps de petits couinements tristes.

L'avaient-ils oubliée ? Ne voulaient-ils plus d'elle ? Déjà ?

Anxieuse, elle commença à mâchouiller une de ses pattes, arrachant quelques touffes de poils noirs, arrivant jusqu'au sang, qu'elle lécha sans discontinuer.

Tout à coup, elle capta un bruit qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. La trappe se souleva. Ils étaient venus la chercher finalement ! Elle se releva d'un bond et descendit précautionneusement par l'ouverture. En bas l'attendait sa drôle de meute et son chef. Tous attendaient en la regardant fixement. Que voulaient-ils ? Puis le chef s'approcha d'elle, l'observa un instant de ses yeux couleur ambre, toucha son museau du sien et vint frotter son encolure contre son cou pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un grognement de reproche, agacée qu'ils aient mis autant de temps à venir et elle lui donna un coup de crocs, mais pas trop fort, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il pense qu'elle le défiait. Il ne dit rien, comprenant sa frustration, et lui fit signe de saluer les autres membres avant de sortir. Elle s'exécuta et les gratifia chacun d'un frottement de museau, elle manqua presque d'écraser le rat, Peter, qui couina.

Le loup gris ouvrit la marche et tous sortirent du tunnel pour s'ébrouer à l'air libre. Qu'il était bon de sentir le vent glisser sur ses poils pensa-t-elle. La nuit était claire et la lune luisait dans le ciel, illuminant le parc d'une douce lumière nacrée. Le groupe ne s'attarda pas sur la verte pelouse et se mit en route pour la forêt au petit trot. La louve suivait derrière, observant les alentours car la dernière fois elle n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de le faire.

La nuit passa vite. Elle ne fut qu'amusement : ils s'étaient pourchassés, cachés entre les arbres, se roulant parfois dans les feuilles mortes qui crépitaient délicieusement à son oreille. Tout n'avait été que délice et ce fut complètement éreintée qu'elle retourna, par le trou sous la souche de l'arbre, dans sa cellule pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Quand elle ferma les yeux, elle pensait à leur prochaine lune qu'elle attendait déjà avec impatience.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	12. Quidditch quand tu nous tiens

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 12.**

 **Cette semaine petit focus sur notre Serdaigle.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire et la mise en Alerte.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Quidditch quand tu nous tiens**

Le lendemain matin de sa métamorphose, Meiling s'était retrouvée à nouveau à l'infirmerie, avec la main droite entièrement bandée. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle s'était cassé le poignet durant la nuit, mais quand Madame Pomfresh avait retiré le bandage pour la soigner, elle avait découvert avec horreur une immonde tache cramoisie qui courait de son poignet jusqu'à ses phalanges. Heureusement que ce n'était pas avec celle-là qu'elle utilisait sa baguette, car la peau la tourmentait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Sans parler des démangeaisons.

Meiling ne pu reprendre les cours que le mardi matin suivant, à son grand malheur. Elle avait loupé l'histoire de la magie, la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal. Concernant ce dernier cours elle en était plutôt heureuse, vu que ses camarades s'étaient à nouveau exercés à maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus, elle préférait que son professeur pense qu'elle n'y arrivait toujours pas et que son secret ne s'ébruite pas.

Elle avait également été absente aux quatre heures de colle du lundi soir qu'elle devait faire avec la directrice des Gryffondors. Elle se demanda ce que Lupin avait dû en penser après s'être retrouver seul à faire leur punition, il lui poserait sûrement des questions là-dessus, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'y prépare afin de ne pas se faire déstabiliser.

Un autre problème pointait déjà à l'horizon : Hugo. À la fin de la semaine aurait lieu le premier match de Quidditch, opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Étant donné ce qu'elle savait de son équipe et de leurs adversaires, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le vainqueur. Elle avait promis à Hugo de lui donner une réponse à la fin du match. Mais comment répondre à cette question sans le blesser ? Elle était sûre qu'il ferait quelque chose de stupide. C'est ce que faisaient les gens quand ils étaient amoureux, non ?

oOoOo

Le jour du match arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. La semaine avait filé à toute vitesse, surtout étant donné que Meiling n'avait repris les cours que le mardi. Quand elle se réveilla, elle maudit le fait que le jour du match était déjà arrivé. C'était samedi matin, dans quelques heures Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'affronteraient et Meiling ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rester au fond de son lit.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet abîmé dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de se lancer ses habituels sortilèges de camouflage, afin d'avoir l'air la plus normale possible. Puis elle sortit pour laisser la place à ses camarades de chambrée, ses ex-coéquipières, afin qu'elles puissent se préparer pour le match. Elles avaient passé la nuit dernière à parler toutes les trois, Erin, Jade et elle, pour discuter de stratégies pour le match. Même si elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe, l'avis de Meiling comptait toujours autant pour elles.

Les deux poursuiveuses s'étaient plaint de la remplaçante, qu'elles trouvaient trop égoïste dans sa manière de jouer. Selon elles, elle n'accordait pas d'importance aux manœuvres de groupe et perdait bêtement le souaffle à cause de cela. Il s'agissait d'une troisième année, qui avait pris sa place en temps que poursuiveuse remplaçante, une certaine Stéphanie Nixon. Elle était petite, brune, aux cheveux courts et avec des yeux noisette. Meiling voyait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Apparemment la nouvelle en pinçait pour le capitaine et faisait tout pour qu'il la remarque. C'est peine perdue, pensa Meiling en apprenant cette information : c'était d'elle qu'Hugo s'était épris, se dit-elle, non sans une pointe d'orgueil.

Pour le match, le groupe des Quatre s'était regroupé dans les gradins des Serdaigles afin de soutenir moralement leur amie. Ils s'étaient placés près de la balustrade, comme toujours, afin de profiter au mieux du match. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore commencé, les équipes, toujours au sol, se préparaient à s'affronter. Au centre du terrain, Madame Bibine, leur professeur de vol et l'habituelle arbitre des matchs à Poudlard, avait ouvert la malle contenant les quatre balles. Elle attendait, les mains sur les hanches, l'arrivé des deux équipes.

Se serait sûrement un beau match, pensa Ogs. Le temps était dégagé en cette mi-octobre, le vent était faible, il pourrait facilement étudier les mouvements des joueurs pour bien préparer la saison de sa propre équipe. Les équipes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle faisaient d'ailleurs leur entrée en file indienne sur le terrain, l'une à côté de l'autre, sous les acclamations bruyantes des supporters.

Les deux capitaines menaient la marche, suivis des six autres membres de leur équipe. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Madame Bibine qui énonça les règles haut et fort, puis elle demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main avant de prendre place sur leurs balais, de chaque côté de la ligne blanche qui séparait le terrain en deux.

Quand le coup de sifflet retentit, le souaffle s'éleva dans les airs, lancé avec force par Madame Bibine, et les trois autres balles furent libérées de leur prison d'un coup de baguette. Elles filèrent droit dans le ciel et eurent disparu en quelques secondes. Seules deux d'entre elles revinrent rapidement et dangereusement, tels deux gros boulets de canon. Les batteurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle les réceptionnèrent à l'aide de leur batte et les renvoyèrent sur les membres de l'équipe adverse.

Le commentateur du match, un élève de Gryffondor, décrivait les actions de chaque joueur en hurlant dans son amplificateur de voix. Il donnait des informations inutiles sur tel ou tel élève, donnant à chaque fois leur nom, ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, de quelle manière ils auraient dû passer le souaffle ou renvoyer le cognard.

Quand le premier but fut marqué par Poufsouffle, il cria tellement fort qu'il se prit une remontrance salée du professeur McGonagall. Tous les élèves et professeurs présents purent en profiter grâce à l'amplificateur. Il fallait dire qu'il criait vraiment très fort, que beaucoup d'élèves avaient dû se protéger de ses hurlements en plaçant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

Poufsouffle continua à prendre de l'avance sur le compteur de points en menant cent à cinquante. L'équipe de Serdaigle avait l'air d'avoir un problème de coordination, surtout en ce qui concernait les poursuiveuses. La nouvelle avait un jeu totalement personnel, comme le lui avaient expliqué les ex-coéquipières de Meiling. Elle faisait perdre à son équipe beaucoup trop d'occasions de marquer et permettait à Poufsouffle de creuser l'écart toujours un peu plus. Les poursuiveurs et les batteurs de Poufsouffle l'avaient bien remarqué et avaient adapté leur jeu : ils l'acculaient dès qu'elle avait la balle, profitant de cette faiblesse dans le jeu des Serdaigles.

Le match dura près de deux heures avant que le vif d'or ne soit enfin aperçu par le capitaine et attrapeur de Serdaigle. Poufsouffle menait maintenant deux cent cinquante à quatre-vingt-dix. Il était impératif qu'Hugo l'attrape pour remporter le match étant donné les défaillances dans le jeu de leur poursuiveuse. Quand la tribune bleu et argent vit la manœuvre de leur attrapeur, beaucoup d'élèves se levèrent comme une même personne pour l'encourager, dont Meiling, qui était plongée dans le match.

L'attrapeur Poufsouffle avait remarqué le vif d'or également et rejoignit celui de Serdaigle à toute allure, alors qu'il plongeait en piqué vers la tribune Serpentard. Les deux adversaires jouaient maintenant des coudes pour avoir la meilleure trajectoire, celle qui leur permettrait de gagner de la distance et d'attraper le vif d'or. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide d'un des batteurs de Serdaigle qui avait récupéré un cognard. Il l'envoya directement à l'arrière du balai de l'attrapeur jaune et noir qui, en esquivant, avait perdu son rythme. Il se retrouva loin derrière Hugo, sous les cris de déception des Poufsouffles.

Mais l'attrapeur ne renonça pas pour autant et il fila comme une flèche pour rattraper son adversaire. Mais quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Hugo refermait déjà sa main sur la minuscule balle dorée, offrant ainsi la victoire aux Serdaigles. La foule de supporters bleus et argent, qui avait retenu leur souffle jusqu'à la dernière seconde, explosa dans un hurlement de joie, tout comme le commentateur, qui se fit à nouveau réprimander de nouveau par le professeur McGonagall.

Le capitaine de Serdaigle paradait sur son balai en brandissant le vif d'or au-dessus de sa tête, en signe de victoire, son visage était éclairé d'un immense sourire de joie. Hugo était heureux : il avait réussi, son équipe avait remporté son premier match de la saison grâce à lui. Il redescendit doucement, tenant fermement son balai de la main gauche pour se stabiliser, et se posa légèrement dans les gradins de Serdaigle. Sa main droite, dans laquelle il tenait toujours fermement le vif d'or, tendue vers Meiling.

Celle-ci le considéra un instant sans en croire ses yeux. Il avait osé ! pensa-t-elle, hésitant entre la colère et la surprise. Il avait fait une chose stupide comme elle l'avait prédit plus tôt ce matin. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, immobile, incapable de choisir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle était figée d'horreur : que lui était t'il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi de faire ça devant tout le monde ?

Hugo, prenant son immobilité pour une invitation, s'avança vers elle en ouvrant les bras pour l'enlacer. Mais au moment où il comptait les refermer autour de la taille mince de Meiling, elle retrouva sa mobilité, fit un pas en arrière en murmurant un simple "désolé" puis fit volte-face et descendit précipitamment les escaliers qui menaient aux gradins.

Le septième année était resté là, les bras ballants, sous l'air médusé des amis de la petite Serdaigle qui ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Ils avaient besoin d'explications : Meiling s'était bien caché de leur parler de cette histoire.

Les étoiles qui avaient brillé avec tant d'intensité dans les yeux d'Hugo se ternirent et furent remplacées par une tempête de colère. Elle lui résistait encore et osait le repousser devant toute l'école en se refusant à lui, lui qui s'était offert à elle ! Il trouverait un autre moyen de l'atteindre, foi de Serdaigle, il était hors de question qu'il garde encore cette remplaçante incapable pour leur prochain match. Elle allait finir par leur faire perdre la coupe ! Le bal d'automne approchait à grands pas, il tenterait sa chance à nouveau à cette occasion, il la jouerait plus finement cette fois.

Après cet incident, Meiling s'était réfugié dans leur quartier général du deuxième étage, où ses amis la rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. S'ensuivit une grande discussion sur tout ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit à propos du capitaine de Quidditch.

\- Ils ont quoi tous ces septièmes années à vous tourner autour comme ça cette année ? Bon sang ! s'énerva Ogs. Il n'y a pas de filles en septième année pour qu'ils viennent vous draguer ?

\- C'est Monsieur le tombeur de ces dames qui parle ou simplement Monsieur jaloux ? demanda Lara.

\- Rho ! Quoi ? C'est vrai, râla Ogs. Toi avec Lestrange, et puis Hemji qui cherche à mettre le grappin sur Meiling ! Et toi Élisa, t'as aussi un septième année qu'on ne connaît pas qui te court après ?

\- Non, pas que je sache, répondit Élisa d'un air détaché. D'ailleurs, toi Ogs tu es bien sorti avec une septième année il n'y a pas longtemps, tu es mal placé pour le leur reprocher.

La remarque d'Élisa mit fin à la conversation, mais Ogs continua de bouder et de marmonner dans son coin. Lara et Élisa en furent amusées, mais Meiling continuait à ressasser les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait faire face à Hugo maintenant !

oOoOo

Quelques jours s'étaient passé depuis l'incident dans les gradins et le sujet fut vite remplacé dans les rumeurs de l'école. Les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient plus que trois sujets de conversation : quand ils comptaient organiser leur prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce qu'ils feraient pendant les vacances, et surtout, le Bal d'automne. Les couloirs résonnaient de ragots sur qui accompagnerait qui à cette soirée si attendue, mais aussi quelles tenues ils allaient porter, des spéculations sur ce qu'il y aurait à manger et s'il y aurait de la liqueur de citrouille.

Le jeudi suivant, durant le cours du professeur Binns, Lara et Meiling, assises l'une à côté de l'autre, étaient en très grande conversation sur ce dernier sujet : qui accompagnerait Meiling au bal ? C'était la question du jour. Elles étaient tellement absorbées dans leur débat qu'elles n'avaient même pas entendu leurs amis les appeler à la fin du cours, pour les prévenir qu'il était terminé. Elles étaient resté assises à leur place, ne remarquant même pas la salle qui se vida puis se remplit à nouveau, mais avec des élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur classe.

Les deux amies furent enfin tirées de leur conversation quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de Lara. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers la personne qui avait osé s'installer à côté d'elle, prête à en découdre, quand elle croisa des yeux couleur onyx dont elle reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire. Rabastan lui souriait d'un air amusé, réjouit de son étonnement.

\- On dirait que j'interromps une conversation de la plus haute importance. Tellement importante que vous en avez oubliée le monde autour de vous, dit Rabastan en regardant les deux filles, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- En effet, répondit Meiling en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

Elle balaya des yeux la salle de classe qui s'était remplie de septième année avant que le professeur ne reprenne son cours de sa voix monotone. Il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de jolis garçons en dernière année, pensa-t-elle malgré elle, les plus beaux s'étaient tous assis autour d'elles ou de Rabastan.

\- On cherche le type d'homme de Meiling pour le bal, vu qu'elle n'a personne en ce moment, expliqua Lara en glissant sur le banc pour se rapprocher de Rabastan.

\- Une question existentielle en tout point, déclara le Serpentard en passant un bras possessif sur les épaules de Lara. As-tu une préférence ? s'enquit-il en regardant ses amis avec un sourire. Je pourrais te présenter à quelques uns de mes amis.

Rougissant légèrement Meiling pris une grande inspiration et déroula sa liste d'une traite.

\- Eh bien : intelligent, vif d'esprit, qu'il ait de la répartie et soit agréable à regarder, plutôt grand enfin plus que moi quoi, la base, débita-t-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Hum. Ça fait beaucoup trop de qualités, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réunir tout ça en une seule personne, mais si tu en veux plusieurs j'ai des noms, dit Rabastan amusé.

\- Non, ça ira avec un seul, merci Lestrange. Alors juste intelligent me suffira, se décida la Serdaigle.

\- Meiling... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? les interrompit une voix morne dans son dos.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle, on n'entendait plus que le professeur Binns qui faisait son cours sans se soucier de ce que faisaient ses élèves. Rabastan et Lara regardaient par-dessus l'épaule de la Serdaigle, qui s'était figée en entendant cette voix familière l'appeler par son prénom. C'était Hugo. Puis Meiling se tourna doucement pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui se tenait debout derrière elle avec une expression qu'elle n'aurait sus décrire précisément. Était t'il triste ? En colère ? Ou déçus ?

\- Hugo… dit tristement Meiling en regardant le jeune homme un instant dans les yeux avant de les baisser.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était dans la même classe que Rabastan. Quelle imbécile elle était ! En plus elle venait joyeusement de faire sa liste de courses juste pour trouver un cavalier pour le bal. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur les deux Serdaigles qui se faisaient face en silence.

Presque une semaine plus tôt, à la fin du match de Quidditch, le jeune homme avait rejoint les gradins à balai en brandissant le vif d'or qu'il venait de capturer, faisant gagner son équipe, pour l'offrir à la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Mais elle s'était enfuie comme une lâche, ne pouvant répondre à ses sentiments, le laissant seul au milieu de la foule, le bras tendu et l'honneur souillé. Elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais c'était fait, on ne devait pas jouer avec les retourneurs de temps.

\- Si tu ne veux pas revenir dans l'équipe, très bien. Je n'insisterai plus là-dessus. Voler à tes côtés encore une année aurait juste été un plus…

\- Hugo j… commença Meiling d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

\- S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit Hugo d'une voix douce. Je veux que tu saches que mes sentiments sont sincères.

\- Je le sais déjà, répondit timidement Meiling.

\- Accepterais-tu au moins de sortir avec moi ? Et de m'accompagner au Bal ? demanda Hugo plein d'espoir et aucunement gêné de faire sa demande devant tout ses camarades de classe, certain qu'elle serait obligée de lui donner une réponse positive.

La jeune femme, dont les yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes, releva la tête vers le septième année. Si il jurait d'abandonner son obsession de la faire revenir alors rien, ou presque ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de sortir avec le jeune homme. Elle se devait d'essayer.

\- D'accord, souffla la Serdaigle.

À cet instant, la salle de classe d'ordinaire si silencieuse explosa dans un brouhaha d'acclamations et de félicitations. Les amis d'Hugo le gratifiaient de petites tapes dans le dos pour le complimenter sur sa bravoure, faisant rougir de plus belle la jeune Serdaigle, qui croisa le regard réjoui de son ami Lara. Elle leva un pouce encourageant. Finalement, tout s'était arrangé pour elle.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	13. Bal d'automne

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 13.**

 **Cette semaine retour sur Elisa notre Poufsouffle. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Bal d'automne**

Le bal d'automne arrivait à grands pas. Meiling, qui avait commencé une relation timide avec Hugo, le capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serdaigle, avait déjà son cavalier tout désigné. Il en allait de même pour Lara, qui filait toujours le parfait amour avec Rabastan. Ogs, de son côté, avait l'embarras du choix, même si Élisa avait remarqué qu'il enchaînait moins les conquêtes dernièrement. Il faudrait qu'elle découvre pourquoi, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Élisa par contre, ne savait vraiment pas qui l'accompagnerait au bal. Elle mourait d'envie d'y aller au bras de Sirius, mais il occupait tellement son esprit qu'elle espérait surtout trouver un moyen de détourner son attention du beau brun. Ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée.

Depuis quelques temps elle guettait avec impatience les signes qui annonceraient qu'un orage allait éclater. Elle avait hâte de terminer son initiation et de devenir une animagus accomplie. Elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités, elle était certaine d'y arriver.

\- J'ai déjà une robe vert émeraude, mais j'aimerais bien faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard pour m'en faire confectionner une autre. Je veux époustoufler Rabastan pendant le bal, que tous les yeux soient posés sur moi et que tous les mâles de Poudlard meurent de jalousie !

Élisa fut tirée de ses tribulations internes par la voix enjouée et autoritaire de Lara. Depuis quelques jours, toutes les conversations de Lara tournaient autour du bal. Meiling était aussi légère que Lara dernièrement, sa relation avec Hugo devait vraiment bien se passer. Élisa s'en réjouissait pour elle : Meiling avait eu des semaines plutôt difficiles depuis sa mésaventure et sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou. Un peu de bonheur dans sa vie n'était vraiment pas de trop. Élisa les regarda avec tendresse, un sourire sur les lèvres, pendant qu'elles prévoyaient leur tenue, leur coiffure, leurs chaussures, leur maquillage…

\- Et toi Élisa, t'as réfléchi à ce que t'allais porter ? s'enquit Lara d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- Euh… J'ai même pas encore de cavalier, alors la robe…

Meiling et Lara éclatèrent de rire après s'être échangé un furtif regard de connivence. Élisa ne comprenait pas quelle était la cause de cette hilarité et fit la moue.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu n'auras pas de cavalier pour le bal ? demanda Meiling incrédule. Est-ce que tu t'es vue ? T'as juste à claquer des doigts et t'as qui tu veux !

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Lara. T'as pas à t'en faire. Mais tu ferais mieux d'avoir ta tenue de prévue, car tu n'iras pas seule à ce bal, c'est certain. Et puis il faut que tu fasses honneur aux Four, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- C'est décidé ! Demain nous allons à Pré-au-Lard commander nos tenues pour le bal, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de sortie entre filles, déclara Meiling, aussi excitée que Lara.

Élisa ne chercha même pas à marchander, elle savait que ses amies étaient impossibles à arrêter quand elles étaient passionnées à ce point. Elle sourit, touchée par les compliments et l'enthousiasme de ses amies. Elles faisaient une sacrée équipée à trois tout de même.

Le jour suivant, Meiling et Lara trépignaient d'impatience. Elles se faisaient réprimander par leurs professeurs, agacés par leurs bavardages incessants. Elles dessinaient des robes dans les marges de leurs parchemins, comparaient les tenues qu'elles avaient portées les années précédentes, s'échangeaient des ragots… Ogs levait les yeux au ciel dès qu'elles pouffaient de rire, ce qui arrivait à intervalles réguliers.

Quand la cloche libératrice sonna enfin, Lara et Meiling avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires et exhortaient Élisa à se dépêcher. Cette dernière notait les dernières instructions de leur professeur d'histoire de la magie précipitamment. Elle rangea ses plumes et ses parchemins en vitesse puis rattrapa ses amies qui donnaient rendez-vous à Ogs après le repas du soir. Élisa s'était préparée mentalement à cette sortie qui ne serait certainement pas de tout repos, mais dont elle savait qu'elle apprécierait chaque seconde. Comment cela pouvait-il en être autrement avec ses meilleures amies ?

Leur première destination fut la boutique Gaichiffon dans la rue principale de la petite bourgade. Lara avait exigé qu'une des vendeuses leur soit entièrement réservée le temps de leurs achats. Meiling et Élisa feuilletaient le catalogue pendant que Lara décrivait à la vendeuse la robe qu'elle souhaitait avoir, faite exprès pour l'occasion, pendant que des rubans ensorcelés prenaient les mesures de chaque partie de son corps.

Elle voulait une robe blanche, avec des voiles argentés, des broderies émeraudes et des pierres vertes pour mettre en valeur sa maison. Elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait et était intransigeante avec l'employée de la boutique. Lara insistait sur l'importance des détails et discutait des matières comme si elle avait travaillé dans ce milieu toute sa vie. Élisa lui lança un regard amusé avant de reporter son attention sur un modèle que lui montrait Meiling.

\- Et t'en penses quoi de cette coupe ?

\- Je sais pas, j'aimerais quelque chose de simple. C'est plutôt votre domaine ce genre de choses tu sais, dit Élisa en faisant référence à la classe et le style innés de ses amies.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là pour toi. Moi je pense qu'il te faudrait une coupe princesse, pour mettre en avant ta taille fine et ta poitrine. Tu en penses quoi Lara ?

\- Elle a raison, tu n'as pas de très gros attributs alors il faut absolument que tu les mettes en avant, répondit Lara en fine connaisseuse.

\- Et pour la couleur ? J'avais pensé à une robe dorée, avec de la tulle, proposa Meiling le front plissé par la concentration.

\- Définitivement doré ! Ça mettra en valeur ton teint, tes magnifiques boucles rousses et le vert de tes yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait confectionner une robe dorée d'ailleurs, lâcha Lara, honnêtement intriguée.

Élisa les laissait décider pour elle, elle savait que ça leur faisait plaisir, et elle était certaine d'être sublime si elle écoutait leurs conseils avisés. Elle hochait la tête, acquiesçait à chaque proposition, ajoutait qu'elle préférait une robe en soie légère plutôt que des voilages en tulle et rigolait quand Lara et Meiling se chamaillaient sur la longueur de la robe.

Une fois leurs commandes passées auprès de l'employée exténuée, les filles allèrent acheter leurs accessoires pour compléter leur tenue. Elles s'autorisèrent ensuite une razzia chez Honeydukes, il fallait qu'elles refassent leur stock de sucreries pour leurs sessions d'étude dans leur quartier général. Elles achetèrent également des caramels dorés, les bonbons préférés de Ogs, pour lui montrer qu'elles avaient tout de même pensé à lui durant leur escapade.

Elles finirent leur visite à Pré-au-Lard en allant boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Elles étaient ravies de s'abriter du vent dans le pub chaleureux où d'autres élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà attablés. Elles s'installèrent sur une petite table au fond de l'établissement et commandèrent leurs boissons à la serveuse qui tournoyait entre les chaises sans jamais faire tomber les chopes débordantes posées sur son plateau.

Elles discutèrent de leurs amours, Élisa préféra faire remarquer au groupe que Ogs n'arrivait pas à garder de partenaire dernièrement. Lara fit une moue de dédain en disant que c'était sûrement à cause de cette peste de fée, elle ajouta qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire puisqu'elle avait Rabastan et qu'elle était bien contente de ne plus avoir à s'en inquiéter. Ce n'était plus son souci. Meiling et Élisa retinrent un fou rire : voir Lara dire qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus aux histoires charnelles de Ogs d'un air si sérieux avec de la mousse sur le nez était ce qu'il y avait de plus hilarant.

Les trois filles passaient un excellent moment de complicité, heureuses de s'accorder ces instants entre elles, quand Rabastan Lestrange vint les aborder. Il était venu avec son groupe d'amis et avait aperçu Lara entourée de ses éternels acolytes. Il s'était senti obligé de venir les saluer, simple courtoisie. Lara rayonna de fierté : pour une fois qu'elle était traitée à sa juste valeur !

Quand elles quittèrent l'établissement une heure plus tard, les yeux brillants et les joues roses, le vent leur fouetta le visage et elles pressèrent le pas pour rentrer au château. Mais elles n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'une voix les héla. Elles se retournèrent comme une même personne et furent surprise de voir qu'Evan Rosier les suivait.

\- Attendez ! Élisa, je peux te parler ?

Élisa se tourna vers ses amies à la recherche d'une explication, mais elles lui renvoyèrent son regard interrogateur. Elle s'approcha alors d'Evan pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal d'automne ? lui demanda-t-il en guise d'introduction.

\- Euh… non.

\- Très bien ! Est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accompagner alors ?

Il avait un petit sourire en coin, confiant qu'elle lui répondrait par l'affirmative. Rien que pour cette attitude, elle eut envie de refuser. Mais elle songea à Sirius et comment elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et d'espérer qu'il l'invite. Un souvenir vivace lui revint également : elle se rappela les avertissements de Sirius et Ogs à l'encontre d'Evan Rosier, ils lui avaient conseillé à maintes reprises de ne pas s'approcher de lui et de sa clique. Elle eut un sourire quand elle revit la tête que faisait toujours Sirius en la voyant au bras du Serpentard.

C'était décidé, elle irait avec Evan Rosier au bal d'automne, ne serait-ce que pour agacer Ogs et Sirius. Et puis, ce serait une excellente opportunité de se changer les idées.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Evan fut déçu de ne pas avoir provoqué de trouble chez la Poufsouffle, qui le désarçonnait par son aplomb, mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il était satisfait.

\- Très bien, je t'attendrai devant la Grande Salle avec Rabastan et les autres alors.

\- Je tâcherai de ne pas trop vous faire patienter. Bonne soirée, Rosier, dit-elle en tournant les talons pour rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient toujours.

Lara et Meiling questionnèrent immédiatement leur amie pour qu'elle leur dise ce qu'Evan Rosier lui voulait. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait un cavalier et ses amies se réjouirent pour elle. Heureusement qu'elles étaient là, Ogs aurait désapprouvé. Le chemin du retour se passa dans l'allégresse, chacune impatiente de recevoir sa tenue et de parader au bal aux côtés de son cavalier.

oOoOo

C'était le grand soir, celui sur lequel Lara, Meiling, Élisa et tous leurs camarades de Poudlard avaient fantasmé depuis la rentrée. Le bal d'automne était enfin arrivé, tous les élèves de quatrième année et plus pourraient apprécier les festivités de la soirée. La Grande Salle serait décorée pour l'occasion, il y aurait de la musique et, disait-on, du punch de citrouille avec une pointe de liqueur dedans. Tout le château était en effervescence, les salles de bain des dortoirs des filles s'étaient transformées en quartiers généraux où des stratégies de séduction s'élaboraient dans l'euphorie.

Lara, Meiling et Élisa avaient apporté tout le nécessaire dans leur propre quartier général au deuxième étage et se préparaient entre elles pour ne pas être gênées par leurs camarades de chambrée. Elles découvraient leur tenue, tournoyaient sur elles-mêmes dans un foisonnement de couleurs et se complimentaient mutuellement.

Une fois qu'elles avaient toutes validé leur apparence respective, elles quittèrent la salle et rejoignirent Ogs qui les attendait dans le couloir. Comme chaque année depuis qu'ils pouvaient participer à la fête, Ogs eut le souffle coupé par tant de beauté. Si on lui avait demandé de choisir laquelle des trois était la plus belle, il aurait été dans l'incapacité de se décider.

Lara était serrée dans une robe sirène blanche ornée de broderies et de pierres émeraudes, les manches étaient faites de voiles argentés amples qui laissaient entrevoir ses bras graciles. Elle s'était fait un chignon recherché, avec des mèches qui lui tombaient dans la nuque et sur les épaules, le tout tenu par un magnifique bijou surmonté de ce qui semblait être une véritable émeraude. Elle avait une allure de femme fatale avec ses yeux charbonneux et ses lèvres rouges qui faisaient ressortir le vert de sa tenue.

Meiling avait opté pour une robe bleu pâle à la coupe empire qui mettait en évidence son corps longiligne. Une fine dentelle argentée dessinait des motifs compliqués sur sa poitrine et ses manches, un long voile de la même dentelle quittait sa nuque pour rejoindre ses pieds. Ses cheveux d'habitude si raides avaient été coiffés en des boucles délicates dans lesquelles de longs fils argentés en rehaussaient l'ébène profond. Ses lèvres étaient habillées d'un rose pâle accordé au fard sur ses paupières. Le tout lui donnait un air sage qui lui allait à ravir et changeait de son aura sauvage habituelle.

Élisa n'avait pas l'air aussi assurée que ses amies, pourtant elle n'avait rien à leur envier. Elle avait suivi leurs conseils et portait une robe en soie dorée qui coulait sur son corps, révélant ses formes avec sa coupe princesse. Elle avait opté pour un dos dénudé qui laissait voir sa peau diaphane. Sa robe n'avait pas de manches mais de larges bretelles ornées de pierres noires comme l'onyx. Lara et Meiling avaient ramené ses cheveux en arrière afin de dégager son cou délicat, ses boucles naturelles tombaient dans son dos en une cascade rousse aux reflets chatoyants. Une broche en or ouvragé sertie d'une immense pierre noire tenait ses cheveux en place, comme posée à l'arrière de son crâne. Le maquillage doré subtil qu'elle avait sur les paupières mettait en valeur le vert de ses yeux et ses joues roses.

Lara et Meiling jetèrent à Ogs un regard qui voulait dire "Alors, t'en penses quoi ?". Le garçon se sentit bien insignifiant à côté de ses magnifiques amies et ne put laisser échapper qu'un soupir d'admiration. Il était pourtant tout aussi élégant qu'elles dans son magnifique costume noir en queue de pie. Les boutons de son veston ainsi que de ses manchettes étaient d'un rouge sang étincelant et un nœud papillon doré venait compléter sa tenue. Il avait gominé ses boucles et les avait tirées en arrière, ce qui mettait en évidence sa mâchoire carrée et ses pommettes saillantes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi séduisant lui-même.

\- Ouah… Tous les ans je me prépare à ce moment, et tous les ans je suis tout de même bluffé. Vous êtes renversantes les filles !

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, satisfaites de la réponse de leur ami. Il leur offrit alors ses bras comme un gentleman. Lara ne souhaitait pas être escortée par Ogs, dont Rabastan avait une mauvaise opinion, elle laissa donc sa place à ses amies, qui saisirent l'opportunité sans hésiter. Ils se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle sous les regards envieux des élèves qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs.

\- Vous allez rendre tous les garçons verts de jalousie et faire complexer toutes les filles qui seront au bal, les avertit Ogs.

\- C'est le but ! s'exclama Lara qui paradait la tête haute.

Meiling et Élisa étaient moins confiantes, pas en leur apparence, qu'elles savaient parfaite, mais elles étaient plutôt nerveuses à l'idée de passer la soirée avec leurs cavaliers. Meiling appréciait beaucoup Hugo qui était toujours très prévenant et attentionné envers elle, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en révélant sa vraie nature et était donc toujours sur ses gardes quand il était dans les parages. Quant à Élisa, elle n'avait jamais passé de temps avec d'autres Serpentards que Lara et Evan Rosier, elle ne savait donc pas s'ils seraient ravis de l'avoir à leur table.

Une fois devant les portes de la Grande Salle, les trois amies délaissèrent Ogs pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Lara s'avança dignement vers Rabastan qui s'inclina légèrement devant elle avant de la complimenter sur sa tenue et de lui offrir son bras, dont elle se saisit avec plaisir. Élisa la suivait et rejoignit Evan, qui se tenait à côté de Rabastan. Il imita son camarade Serpentard et la Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de rougir : elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette tenue et passait son temps à se comparer à Lara, qui était absolument divine. Meiling souhaita une bonne soirée à ses amies et entra dans la Grande Salle, où l'attendait Hugo. Sa mâchoire s'entrouvrit quand il l'aperçut, puis il se ressaisit et la prit par la main pour la faire tournoyer et l'admirer. Meiling rougit de plaisir.

Ogs avait regardé ses amies l'abandonner à contrecœur, il n'aimait décidément pas leurs cavaliers, mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire. Il laissa échapper un soupir puis se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors, où sa propre cavalière l'attendait. Il l'avait invitée à la dernière minute : à cause de sa fée, ses dernières conquêtes ne souhaitaient plus l'approcher, il avait donc dû se rabattre sur une de ses nombreuses groupies. Celle-ci s'appelait Victoria Door, elle était en cinquième année et le suivait partout en pouffant de rire avec ses amies. Elle était plutôt jolie, rien à voir avec ses amies bien sûr, mais elle avait des formes généreuses et il aimait ses longs cheveux blonds.

Elle l'attendait devant le portrait qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, les yeux brillants d'impatience. Elle portait une robe bouffante rose bonbon qui n'était absolument pas à son goût, mais elle avait bouclé sa chevelure blonde qui brillait d'un halo doré, ça lui allait très bien.

Quand elle le vit, un énorme sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, auquel Ogs répondit par un geste de la main désinvolte. Il espérait bien profiter de cette soirée, peu importe sa cavalière : Saphir était dans le dortoir et pour une fois elle ne pourrait pas s'immiscer entre lui et sa partenaire. Ogs lui présenta son bras droit et elle bondit pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour venir se couler contre lui et l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Les quatre immenses tables de banquet qui meublaient habituellement la Grande Salle avaient disparu. À leur place étaient disposées des tables circulaires qui pouvaient accueillir huit convives à la fois. Elles étaient dispersées partout dans la Grande Salle, laissant un espace libre juste devant l'estrade où dînaient les professeurs, afin d'offrir une piste de danse aux invités. Les tables étaient soigneusement décorées : nappe blanche, chemin de table doré, bouquet central constitué de roses dorées et de lys blancs, verres en crystale, couverts en or et assiettes immaculées.

Les bougies qui flottaient dans le ciel magique semblaient briller d'une lumière plus tamisée qu'à l'accoutumée, offrant une lueur féérique à la salle de réception. Tous les élèves s'émerveillaient en découvrant les lieux et créaient avec leurs tenues bariolées une explosion de couleurs à laquelle Poudlard n'était pas habitué.

Lara et Élisa suivirent leurs cavaliers à la table qu'ils avaient choisies pour la soirée. Mulciber et Avery, les deux éternels acolytes d'Evan Rosier, étaient déjà attablés, accompagnés de leurs partenaires, deux Serpentards plutôt effacées mais qui gonflaient la poitrine de fierté. Élisa ne savait pas du tout qui étaient ces filles à qui elle n'avait jamais prêté attention, Rabastan les avait présentées à Lara, mais cette dernière avait déjà oublié leurs noms. Lara s'installa à côté de Rabastan pendant qu'Élisa s'asseyait à la dernière place de libre : entre Evan et Avery.

Les discussions allaient bon train, il était question des prochains matchs de Quidditch, de pronostics, de révisions pour les A.S.P.I.C.S… Lara semblait être dans son élément au milieu de ces Serpentards qu'elle côtoyait de plus en plus, mais Élisa préférait rester silencieuse et observer, comme à son habitude. Elle remarqua par exemple que Rabastan, Mulciber et Avery échangeaient régulièrement des regards entendus avec Evan, elle n'appréciait pas ça.

Meiling avait suivi Hugo jusqu'à une table où il n'y avait que des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle fut soulagée et remercia Hugo d'un regard. Elle s'installa au milieu de ses anciens coéquipiers et les conversations furent agréables.

Meiling avait surpris les regards que lui lançait Hugo : il semblait satisfait de la façon dont se déroulait la soirée, elle en fut enchantée. Elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe, qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser et de maudire le loup en elle qui lui volait tout.

Quand Ogs entra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de sa cavalière, il chercha des yeux ses amies et fut déçu de voir qu'il ne passerait pas la soirée avec elles, leurs tables étant complètes. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait voulu passer la soirée avec les Serpentards pour rien au monde.

Il repéra une table avec des Gryffondors qu'il connaissait, dont Ritchie Coote, le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, un cinquième année fort sympathique. Il restait deux places sur la table, il se dépêcha donc d'y mener Victoria. En chemin, il remarqua la table des Maraudeurs, qui étaient aussi bruyants qu'à leur habitude.

Tous les garçons étaient accompagnés, mais Ogs soupçonna qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la partenaire qu'il souhaitait réellement : James lorgnait le cavalier de Lily d'un regard empreint de jalousie, Peter semblait déçu d'avoir encore une fois la moins jolie des Gryffondors à côté de lui, Remus ne semblait pas intéressé outre mesure par sa partenaire, mais c'était dans son caractère, et Sirius…

Ogs dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en le voyant fixer Élisa comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante. La fille à sa droite, qu'il ne connaissait pas, faisait ostensiblement la moue. Sirius était tellement transparent à ce moment que toute personne qui le regardait comprenait immédiatement ce qu'il pensait : "Élisa est divine et elle accompagne un vil Serpentard qui ne la mérite pas". Sur ce point il était totalement d'accord.

Ogs mena Victoria d'un pas léger, soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dû se rabattre sur une partenaire de dernière minute. Il salua ses camarades Gryffondor et à cette table aussi, les discussions tournèrent autour du Quidditch.

Au brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle s'était ajouté une musique agréable qui ravissait les invités. Les plats déjà si copieux servis à Poudlard étaient encore plus délicieux : les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés.

Une fois que les dernières assiettes à dessert eurent disparu, les premiers couples se dirigèrent timidement vers la piste de danse, encouragés par leurs camarades. Ils furent vite rejoints par d'autres paires d'élèves et même quelques professeurs. L'ambiance était détendue et tout le monde appréciait les festivités.

À la table de Lara et Élisa, Rabastan rajoutait subrepticement des gouttes d'alcool dans les verres de punch que Mulciber et Avery avaient apportés. Ils burent tous allègrement cette boisson interdite, à l'exception d'Élisa, qui fit néanmoins semblant de l'engloutir alors qu'elle avait jeté un sort d'assèchement sur son verre. Elle regarda Lara suivre Rabastan sur la piste de danse et fut soulagée qu'Evan ne lui propose pas d'en faire autant.

Elle vit Meiling assise près d'Hugo en train de rire à gorge déployée, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Puis elle aperçut Ogs, moins joyeux, dans une conversation animée avec un des membres de son équipe de Quidditch, elle n'aurait su dire à quel poste il jouait. Elle remarqua que la partenaire de Ogs boudait, apparemment elle aurait bien été faire un tour sur la piste de danse, elle. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, par contre, c'est une Poufsouffle de sixième année, une camarade de son propre dortoir, qui lançait des regards lourds de sous-entendus à Ogs depuis le début de la soirée, et qu'il y répondait par de grands sourires suggestifs.

Près de la table de Ogs, elle observa les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius et détourna immédiatement les yeux.

Tout à coup, le bruit du tonnerre se répercuta sur les murs de la Grande Salle, de grosses gouttes de pluie tombèrent du plafond enchanté, mais elles n'étaient pas réelles. Un éclair de lumière zébra le ciel noir artificiel et fit sursauter Élisa. Evan lui demanda tout de suite si elle allait bien, elle lui répondit par un geste de la main impatient pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose à cet instant précis : son initiation !

Le Directeur se leva et d'un coup de baguette magique il mit fin à l'orage qui cachait les étoiles afin de rendre à cette soirée sa légèreté. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Élisa se lève d'un bond, elle devait absolument déterrer la fiole pour pouvoir devenir une animagus, sinon il lui faudrait tout recommencer. Elle chercha une excuse quand elle remarqua les regards interrogateurs des Serpentards toujours attablés, puis leur dit simplement qu'elle se sentait fiévreuse et qu'elle allait se rendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Evan Rosier en se levant à moitié.

\- Non. Non, non, non. Non ne t'inquiète pas, profite de la soirée, dit-elle en tournant les talons dans un tourbillon de soie dorée.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de _non_ , non ? demanda Evan à ses acolytes. Vous pensez que c'est mauvais signe ?

Les Serpentards haussèrent les épaules et reportèrent leur attention sur leurs verres de punch une fois qu'Élisa eut disparu derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

Sirius aussi avait remarqué le départ d'Élisa, mais contrairement aux autres, il savait pourquoi elle quittait la soirée. Il se demanda s'ils seraient plus proches l'un de l'autre une fois qu'elle aurait réussi, puis il secoua la tête pour disperser ses pensées.

Sirius observa sa partenaire, une jolie brune, petite, nez retroussé et taches de rousseur. Ce n'était pas Élisa, mais elle ferait l'affaire. Il la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle, vers une de ces anciennes salles de classe désaffectées dans lesquelles il avait l'habitude d'emmener ses proies. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle le suivit docilement, ravie.

Élisa courait en priant pour ne pas se faire remarquer : elle avait utilisé un sort de désillusion, mais il était moins efficace sous la pluie. Sa robe de soie trempée lui collait à la peau, son maquillage avait coulé et ses cheveux imbibés d'eau avaient perdu leurs boucles et leur volume. Ses talons l'handicapaient dans sa course à travers le parc à la pelouse embourbée, elle les retira et continua pieds nus, les escarpins se balançant dans sa main gauche, de l'autre elle soulevait les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher.

Quand elle eut rejoint la lisière de la forêt, elle se dissimula derrière les premiers troncs. Elle s'arrêta un instant, observa ses alentours et repéra le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté avec Sirius quand il l'avait emmenée enterrer la fiole. Elle avança à tâtons dans l'obscurité, n'osant pas utiliser sa baguette pour s'éclairer : elle ne voulait se faire repérer ni des professeurs, ni des bêtes sauvages qui rôdaient dans les parages.

Son avancée fut longue et laborieuse, mais elle finit par atteindre l'immense arbre au pied duquel elle avait enterré la fiole. Elle s'approcha, chercha l'endroit exact puis souleva la terre d'un geste de baguette. La fiole était là, elle l'attendait sagement. Élisa lança des regards furtifs autour d'elle avant de murmurer _Lumos_. Elle devait vérifier que la potion avait pris la bonne couleur, elle n'avait pas le choix ! Quand elle aperçut la magnifique couleur rouge sang qu'avait pris le contenu de la fiole elle fut soulagée et éteignit au plus vite la lueur que diffusait sa baguette.

Élisa inspira un grand coup.

Elle décapsula la fiole, pointa la baguette sur son cœur et prononça la formule qu'elle répétait tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- _Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus_ , dit-elle avec conviction avant de boire la potion d'une traite.

Elle attendit, immobile dans l'obscurité, tremblante de froid. Un doute l'envahit soudain : ça n'a pas marché ? Puis elle distingua une silhouette qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Un magnifique chat s'avançait vers elle, ses yeux verts la transperçaient et son cœur battit à l'unisson avec le sien. Juste après, une vive douleur lui brûla le ventre. Elle se plia en deux, à peine capable de retenir un hurlement. Elle vit tout d'abord sa robe se mélanger avec sa propre peau, dans sa panique elle eut envie de l'arracher, mais elle se retint de justesse. Les poils de ses bras s'allongeaient, ses doigts rapetissaient et ses ongles se transformaient en griffe.

Chaque changement qui s'opérait sur son corps la tourmentait : ses oreilles qui s'allongeaient, ses dents qui devenaient celles d'un carnassier, la queue qui lui poussait au bas du dos… Mais elle se rappela les paroles de Sirius, qui lui avait conseillé de rester calme, et elle se concentra sur ses yeux, sa main si chaleureuse, afin de ne pas devenir folle.

Après quelques instants qui lui parurent interminables, la douleur s'apaisa. Élisa était restée immobile, attendant avec anxiété la fin de la transformation. Quand elle fut certaine que c'était terminé, elle ouvrit les yeux pour s'observer. Elle lâcha un "Oh" de surprise : elle y voyait mieux qu'en plein jour ! Elle distinguait avec netteté chaque détail de la forêt, chaque bruissement, chaque mouvement, même son ouïe et son odorat étaient plus fins. Elle se sentait assaillie d'informations, comme si ses sens étaient attaqués, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer.

Ensuite elle vit ses pattes, rondes, couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure aux longs poils roux et blancs. Elle essaya de faire sortir ses griffes mais n'y parvint pas, pour ça aussi il lui faudrait de l'entraînement. Élisa souhaitait s'admirer en entier, mais la forêt interdite ne lui en donnait pas la possibilité. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida qu'elle se transformerait à nouveau dans la salle de bain de son dortoir ou à leur quartier général, il faudrait juste qu'elle s'assure qu'elle ne serait pas découverte.

Maintenant une seconde étape délicate s'imposait à elle : retrouver sa forme humaine. Elle suivit à nouveau les instructions de Sirius et se concentra sur la visualisation de son corps, celui d'une jeune femme de sixième année, élève à l'école de magie de Poudlard.

Elle sentit à nouveau une sensation désagréable dans tout son corps, mais pas la douleur qui lui avait tordu les entrailles lors de sa métamorphose. Élisa se concentra, puis, quand elle ne ressentit plus rien elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient bien les mains qu'elle avait toujours connues, blanches et fines, elles avaient perdue la fourrure rousse et retrouvé leur pilosité normale. Sa robe ne se mêlait plus à sa peau, même si elle était toujours trempée et collante. Elle toucha son visage, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal, aucune moustache rebelle.

La Poufsouffle eut un soupir de soulagement et tout de suite après elle fut secouée d'un haut-le-cœur qui lui fit rendre son dîner. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fier allure : son maquillage avait entièrement coulé, ses vêtements ruisselaient d'eau, ses cheveux étaient collés contre sa peau, ses pieds étaient couverts de boue et elle était à quatre patte en train de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, plus blanche qu'un fantôme.

Quand elle fut quelque peu remise, elle s'appliqua à nouveau le sortilège de désillusion et se dirigea vers le château le plus discrètement possible. Elle était exténuée et transie de froid, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : se glisser toute propre dans des draps chauds. Elle regretta d'avoir refusé l'aide de Sirius, il l'aurait soutenue dans ce moment et elle aurait pu s'abandonner à lui…

Elle secoua la tête.

S'abandonner à Sirius Black était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, essaya-t-elle de se persuader en marchant rageusement à travers le parc. Mais sa colère fut de courte durée, remplacée par la fierté d'avoir accompli un acte de magie compliqué : elle avait réussie, elle était devenue une animagus !

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	14. C'est moi qui te mangerai

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 14.**

 **Cette semaine c'est notre Serpentard Lara qui est mise à l'honneur.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire et la mise en Fav !**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : C'est moi qui te mangerai**

oOo Attention passage classé BDSM - D/s oOo

Il était tard et la Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit, les couples repartaient main dans la main, les célibataires traînaient plus longtemps en espérant encore conclure avec d'autres célibataires retardataires. Victoria, la partenaire de Ogs, dansait avec une amie et jetait des regards furieux vers le Gryffondor. Il était resté attablé et l'avait ignorée la quasi-totalité de la soirée. À la place, il avait continué son jeu de séduction avec la Poufsouffle, qu'il vit justement se lever en lui lançant une dernière œillade suggestive.

Il la regarda quitter la salle en roulant les hanches de manière séduisante et ne put réprimer un sourire carnassier. Il regarda Victoria, toujours occupée à danser, et s'éclipsa rapidement avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Une fois hors de la salle, il repéra la robe de la Poufsouffle qui disparaissait derrière un coude dans le couloir, il la suivit sans hésiter, pressant le pas pour la rattrapper.

En tournant au coin du couloir, Ogs ne vit plus la Poufsouffle, mais il remarqua une porte entrouverte et s'engouffra dans la salle. Il y retrouva la Poufsouffle, sourit d'un air satisfait et referma la porte derrière lui avant de la verrouiller d'un sort informulé. La jeune femme était assise sur une des tables de la salle de classe dans une position aguichante et attendait qu'il la rejoigne, Ogs ne se laissa pas prier. Il avança d'une démarche de séducteur, son regard racontant déjà ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire. Une fois devant elle, il lui écarta les jambes, remonta sa robe et se cala entre ses cuisses. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux, lui renversa la nuque en arrière et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Au même instant, Hugo raccompagnait Meiling à la tour des Serdaigles. Elle tenait ses escarpins dans une main, ils lui faisaient trop mal après avoir dansé toute la soirée. Sans ses talons, Meiling faisait une tête de moins que Hugo. Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence, un sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres. La Serdaigle avait passé une excellente soirée, elle avait rigolé, dansé, bien mangé, bu un peu… Même si, au fond d'elle, elle en voulait au loup en elle qui l'empêchait de suivre ses désirs.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Hugo et Meiling se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. La jeune femme avait encore un souvenir vivace de la manière dont il l'avait obligée à tomber dans ses bras à ce même endroit quelques jours auparavant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en y repensant. Prenant ses joues roses pour de la timidité en anticipation d'un baiser, il la ramena vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand il la lâcha, Meiling avait les yeux brillants. Elle hésitait à l'emmener dans un endroit plus privé pour continuer, puis elle se rappela ses nombreuses cicatrices et se demanda si elle pourrait maintenir ses sortilèges de camouflage en atteignant l'extase. Elle préféra donc lui souhaiter bonne nuit et rejoindre sa chambre sur un nuage.

Hugo, satisfait, rejoignit son propre dortoir. Il espérait que son stratagème porterait ses fruits, il ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par atteindre son but, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La dernière du groupe des Quatre était déjà dans la salle commune de sa maison en compagnie de son partenaire. Rabastan avait raccompagné Lara en parfait gentleman et s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il devait se changer avant d'effectuer ses rondes, comme son rôle de préfet-en-chef l'exigeait. Mais Lara ne voyait pas les choses de cet œil. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Rabastan avait commencé à lui faire la cour et qu'ils avaient entamé une relation, elle était prête à passer à autre chose.

\- J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble une chambre de préfet-en-chef. J'en aurais jamais l'occasion vu que je ne suis pas préfète… dit innocemment Lara.

\- Tu veux vraiment venir voir ? Tu sais ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Ce sont les seules chambre individuelles du château en-dehors de celles des professeurs ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est forcément exceptionnelle.

Rabastan la regardait sans rien dire, Lara pouvait voir qu'il hésitait, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. La Serpentard fut vexée et insista.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais juste un tour du propriétaire et je m'éclipse, je te laisserai accomplir ta tâche de préfet-en-chef ! promit-elle.

Rabastan laissa échapper un soupir : il capitulait. Il lança un regard amusé à Lara.

\- Tu finis toujours par avoir ce que tu veux toi, hein ?

Lara lui adressa un sourire rayonnant pour toute réponse. Elle était satisfaite d'elle-même, elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le suivit sagement jusqu'au cinquième étage dans un large couloir décoré de nombreuses statues, où se trouvaient les chambres des préfets-en-chef de chaque maison ainsi que la salle de bain qui leur était réservée. Lara n'était jamais allée dans cette partie de château et bouillait de curiosité.

Rabastan ouvrit la porte puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer Lara. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et tournoya sur elle-même pour inspecter les lieux. Les murs et le sol étaient dans la même pierre sombre que leur salle commune, mais d'épais tapis aux longs poils blancs et des rideaux vert émeraude réchauffaient la chambre. Le lit était deux fois plus grand que ceux dans les dortoirs, les draps étaient assortis aux rideaux et le matelas épais invitait à la paresse.

Elle remarqua les nombreuses bougies qui offraient une ambiance lascive à la pièce, la cheminée qui trônait au centre du mur en face de la porte et les vitraux multicolores qui venaient parfaire la décoration. Elle aimait beaucoup cette chambre, elle se voyait bien y passer ses nuits, endormie ou en s'abandonnant au plaisir.

\- Il faut que je me change avant de faire ma ronde. Tu as finis ta visite ? demanda Rabastan qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Pour toute réponse, Lara s'installa sur le lit face à Rabastan et attendit.

\- Lara ?

\- Tu peux te changer, vas-y, dit-elle avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas me changer devant toi…

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Euh… Eh bien, c'est gênant, avoua Rabastan en hésitant, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Lara se releva et commença à défaire la fermeture éclair qui retenait sa robe, puis la laissa glisser le long de son corps et tomber au sol, révélant des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. Rabastan, surpris par les avances de la Serpentard, entra dans la pièce d'un bond avant de refermer vivement la porte derrière lui.

\- On aurait pu te voir ! lui dit-il d'une voix chargée de reproches.

\- Peut-être, mais maintenant on est tous les deux, seuls… dans ta chambre.

Lara avait prononcé ces mots de manière suggestive, d'une voix qu'elle voulait la plus érotique possible. Elle enjamba sa robe, qui était réduite à un tas de tissus blancs et verts au sol, et se rapprocha de Rabastan d'une démarche chaloupée, faisant rouler ses hanches de gauche à droite dans une cadence hypnotisante. Rabastan recula d'un pas et se cogna à la porte, ce qui fit sourire Lara. Il était sa proie et elle allait le dévorer.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? demanda-t-il, le regard glacial.

Lara se stoppa net, ébahie par sa question et le regard qu'il lui lançait. Rabastan se rapprocha d'elle et la saisit par le bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair souple et douce de la jeune femme. Elle cilla sous la douleur inattendue et l'interrogea des yeux. Que fabriquait-il ?

\- Je suis un sang-pur, c'est à moi de prendre les devants. C'est moi qui te fais la cour, moi qui t'embrasse, et moi qui te jette sur mon lit, pas l'inverse.

 ** _oOo BDSM - D/s oOo  
_**

Il joignit le geste à la parole en saisissant Lara par la taille, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il la balança sur son épaule gauche puis la porta jusqu'au lit où il la jeta sur le matelas. À peine avait-elle atterri sur le lit qu'il était déjà au-dessus d'elle, son bassin calé entre ses cuisses, ses mains lui tenant fermement les poignets de chaque côté de son visage. Sa coiffure s'était défaite et ses mèches brunes s'étalaient sur le lit en un océan de reflets auburn.

L'attitude macho de Rabastan excita Lara qui sentit son bas-ventre la brûler. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer son partenaire.

\- C'est moi qui mène la danse. Tu feras ce que je te dis. Tu me supplieras et c'est moi qui déciderai si tu as le droit de t'abandonner au plaisir. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu seras punie, affirma Rabastan d'une voix dure.

Plus il était froid avec elle, plus Lara se consumait. C'est ça qu'elle avait toujours voulu : être dominée, malmenée et utilisée par un homme fort, séduisant et autoritaire. Elle hocha docilement la tête, prête à se plier aux moindres désirs du Serpentard. Quand il fut satisfait, il se releva et la contempla, étendue sur le lit, complètement immobile, dans l'attente de son premier ordre. Il eut un sourire en coin satisfait et commença à se déshabiller lentement, tout en jaugeant chaque centimètre carré du corps de Lara.

Quand il eut fini, il était entièrement nu. Lara pu observer à loisir son corps musclé et son membre très bien proportionné qui palpitait de désir, tendu vers le ciel.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Lara se redressa, enleva d'abord son soutien-gorge, le laissa tomber par terre, puis son porte-jarretelle et ses bas, enfin, elle fit glisser sa culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles et s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement du pied.

\- Allonge-toi.

À nouveau elle s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le dos, puis attendit la suite.

Rabastan lui tourna le dos, récupéra sa baguette qui était posée sur la commode qui faisait face au lit, contre le mur, et d'un mouvement il ligota ses poignets au cadre du lit. Lara ne put retenir le soupir de plaisir qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Rabastan fronça les sourcils et serra encore plus les liens qui immobilisaient la Serpentard d'un autre sortilège informulé.

Une fois satisfait, il reposa la baguette et vint à nouveau s'installer au-dessus de Lara, qui bouillait d'impatience, son entrejambe déjà moite d'anticipation.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue du dos de sa main droite puis l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser passionné sans attendre et il s'interrompit.

\- Tu ne fais rien, tu subis. Reste immobile et peut-être que je te ferai connaître l'extase. Je ne veux rien entendre, pas un son, pas un soupir, pas un gémissement, dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Lara hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris. Rabastan reprit ses préliminaires : il laissa courir sa langue dans le cou délicat de la jeune femme. Il mordilla son oreille tout en caressant sa taille. Ses mains remontaient vers la poitrine généreuse de Lara pendant que sa bouche se promenait dans son cou, le long de ses clavicules, à la naissance de ses seins… N'y tenant plus, Lara laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir entre ses dents serrées.

Aussitôt, elle ressentit une vive douleur : il l'avait giflée.

La jeune femme en était muette de stupeur et ne trouva pas la force ni l'envie de protester. Rabastan reprit.

Il mordilla les tétons durcis par le désir, caressait les hanches, les cuisses, les écartait pour introduire ses doigts dans la vulve palpitante. Lara avait appris sa leçon et resta silencieuse, mais elle eut bien du mal à s'empêcher de se tortiller sous les vagues de plaisir qu'il faisait déferler sur son corps.

Rabastan retira ses doigts et colla ses lèvres contre le clitoris en érection de la Serpentard. Il le titilla du bout de la langue puis le mordit. Lara dut enfoncer ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Satisfait, il continua à lécher, aspirer et stimuler l'organe du plaisir, faisant monter la température.

Quand elle ne pouvait plus supporter ces préliminaires, quand le plaisir était à son paroxysme, quand le simple fait d'attendre sans rien dire et sans bouger était devenu une torture, Lara cria.

\- Je t'en prie ! Prends-moi, fais de moi ce que tu veux, utilise-moi… Je m'en fiche, mais rentre en moi, sinon je vais mourir…

Il la gifla à nouveau. Mais cette douleur était délectable et bien plus supportable que celle de ne pas pouvoir sentir Rabastan en elle.

Il la regarda durement avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il empoigna les hanches de Lara et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins, les poignets toujours attachés au cadre du lit. Il tira les hanches de la jeune femme vers le haut, l'obligeant à se cambrer, et s'inséra violemment en elle d'un seul coup de rein.

Lara hurla de plaisir dans l'épaisseur de l'édredon.

Rabastan donnait de furieux coups de bassin, accélérant le rythme, puis ralentissant quand il sentait qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme, afin de l'en priver. Il jouait avec elle comme avec un vulgaire pantin.

Puis il entendit une plainte, un léger murmure, et s'interrompit. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et releva la tête de Lara pour qu'elle puisse parler distinctement.

\- Fais… moi… jouir… haleta-t-elle dans une supplique, étourdie de plaisir.

Rabastan retint un rire narquois : Lara, la femme fatale qui toisait les hommes du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, rampait à ses pieds et s'entortillait autour de ses doigts pour qu'il fasse d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Il la libéra de ses liens avant de la redresser. Il était à genoux sur le lit, Lara assise sur lui, son dos en sueurs collé contre son torse. Sa verge était toujours profondément enfouie à l'intérieur de son sexe brûlant. Elle avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière, posée sur l'épaule droite de Rabastan. Il commença à la faire lentement sauter, ce qui la fit immédiatement gémir. Il introduisit alors deux doigts dans sa bouche pour la faire taire et intensifia ses mouvements de bassin.

Le souffle de Lara était devenu un râle irrégulier, calqué sur les assauts de Rabastan. Elle s'était totalement abandonnée, lui laissant l'entière maîtrise de son corps. Elle sentit l'index et le majeur du jeune homme appuyer sur son clitoris, au même moment, il retirait les doigts qui lui restreignaient la bouche pour plaquer toute sa main gauche sur ses lèvres, étouffant son cri de volupté.

Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à cette main qui la bâillonnait pendant que l'autre diffusait du plaisir dans ton son corps, comme des ondes de choc. Rabastan donnait des coups de rein rapides et sauvages tout en stimulant le clitoris de Lara, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de l'orgasme et laissa monter le plaisir dans son propre corps.

Quand elle s'arqua et que tous ses muscles se tendaient sous l'intensité de la jouissance, Rabastan la plaqua à nouveau sur le lit et continua de la pénétrer inlassablement, savourant les exquises contractions de la vulve de Lara sur sa verge. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était évanouie de plaisir, il se laissa aller à son tour.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	15. Premiers pas

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 15.**

 **Cette semaine retour sur les Quatre et l'on en apprend un peut plus sur nos animagus préférés grâce à Elisa.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire et la mise en alerte.  
**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Premiers pas**

Les courtes vacances d'automne avaient commencé depuis quelques jours, en même temps que le mois de novembre. Nombreux étaient les élève qui avaient choisi de rentrer chez eux pour cette période, synonyme de recueillement en famille, dont les visites sur les tombes d'êtres chers étaient inévitables. Les dortoirs étaient quasiment vides et il était rare de croiser des élèves dans les couloirs froids du château, ils préféraient la douce chaleur des feux de cheminée et le moelleux des fauteuils de leurs salles communes.

Durant cette période, Élisa s'exerça tous les matins dans la salle de bain de son dortoir à la maîtrise de sa métamorphose. La première expérience avait été douloureuse et elle lui avait donné la nausée. Maintenant elle ne ressentait plus qu'un chatouillis lui traverser le corps. L'entraînement d'Élisa se divisait en deux parties. D'abord, elle essayait de se transformer rapidement pour finalement réussir à le faire sans baguette. Elle enchaînait les métamorphoses plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite des améliorations qu'elle pouvait constater.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle était sous sa forme d'animagus, elle s'entraînait à sortir et rentrer les griffes, elle testait différents miaulements, elle cherchait à apprivoiser ses sens, beaucoup plus aiguisés, ainsi que de dompter son équilibre totalement singulier, chose très importante pour un félin. En ce qui concernait la maîtrise de son nouvel appendice pour lequel elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée, anxieuse à l'idée de ne pas savoir s'en servir, cela coulait en fait de source : sa queue réagissait à ses humeurs, tout simplement. Elle trouva cet élément plutôt chouette.

La première fois qu'elle s'était vu dans un miroir, son image lui avait donné le tournis. Son esprit eut du mal à intégrer que la forme féline qu'elle lui renvoyait était bien elle. Élisa était restée de longues heures à s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

Après avoir fait des recherches elle avait déterminé qu'elle était de cette race de grands chats à poils longs venus des État-Unis et qui faisaient fureur dans les animaleries du Chemin de Traverse : le Maine Coon. Elle fut très satisfaite de ce détail et de ne pas être un simple chat de gouttière.

Sa robe chatoyait de magnifiques reflets cuivrés : sa fourrure était à dominante rousse, avec des endroits comme l'encolure, le ventre et ses pattes qui étaient blanc, tout comme le bout de sa queue, de ses grandes oreilles touffues et de son museau. Ses yeux en amande étaient vert émeraude, d'un vert beaucoup plus prononcé que ses yeux d'humain. Son museau, surmonté d'une truffe rose en forme de cœur, était plutôt carré et sa grosse queue se terminait en panache. Elle se trouvait vraiment jolie.

Une fois qu'elle s'était acclimaté à sa forme féline, elle s'autorisa une première sortie dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Profitant que son dortoir ait été déserté par ses camarades qui s'étaient absenté pour la semaine, elle descendit les escaliers souplement et franchit la porte de leur salle commune comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas rare de voir des chats sortir des dortoirs, et encore moins de ceux des filles, personne ne prêta réellement attention à elle. Ça lui convenait très bien.

Les vacances étaient déjà quasiment finies quand Élisa osa s'aventurer hors de sa salle commune, le vendredi après-midi. C'était une merveilleuse journée pour une balade dans le château : il ne lui restait que deux jours pour déambuler dans les couloirs quasiment vides avant le retour des élèves, donc elle en profita. Elle n'avait pas été prête à temps pour la dernière pleine lune, il y a trois jours, afin d'accompagner son amie, mais elle le serait pour la prochaine et elle lui parlerait bientôt de son projet.

Élisa erra un moment dans le château, explorant des étages dans lesquelles elle ne se serait jamais autorisée à s'aventurer sous forme humaine, comme celui réservé aux préfets-en-chef. Elle était arrivée sur le seuil des marches du cinquième étage quand elle entendit des voix chuchoter dans le couloir. Piquée par sa curiosité, et surtout encouragée par sa forme féline qui lui permettait plus de choses, elle s'approcha avec la discrétion propre à son espèce.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez près pour entendre distinctement les chuchotements, elle reconnut tout de suite à qui appartenaient ces voix. C'étaient celles des Maraudeurs au grand complet. Ils étaient collés le long du mur, dos à elle, en train d'examiner une tapisserie représentant des ogres nains. Une très laide tapisserie selon Élisa, et de très mauvais goût. Il est là, disaient-ils, plongés dans une profonde conversation dont elle ignorait le sujet. Alors elle s'approcha encore plus, imitant à la perfection les vrais chats, trottinant doucement jusqu'à eux, puis elle se faufila entre leurs jambes.

Elle voulait tester sa capacité à se comporter comme un chat auprès d'humains, qui plus est des animagus. Si elle pouvait les berner, elle était certaine de ne pas être découverte. Elle voulait attirer l'attention de Sirius, grisée à l'idée que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussie, et qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais elle sentit un courant d'air étrange, qui semblait venir de la tapisserie elle-même, elle se rapprocha du mur et regarda la tenture de plus près.

\- Waouh ! Je le savais ! Il était là ! s'écria James quelques secondes plus tard, avant de baisser la voix sous le regard réprobateur des autres.

\- Il faudra l'explorer pour qu'on puisse noter ou il mène, suggéra Remus en prenant consciencieusement des notes sur un parchemin.

Élisa observait ce que faisait Remus quand Sirius fit subitement un grand bond en arrière en hurlant d'écarter "la sale bête" de lui. Peter s'était également reculé d'elle, comme si elle était laide ou porteuse d'une maladie contagieuse, étant donné la grimace qu'il faisait. Élisa fut grandement blessée par la réaction de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas espéré que tout le monde se pâme devant sa magnifique forme d'animagus, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à autant d'aversion. Détestait-il les chats à ce point ?

Peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Peut-être avait-il réagi de la sorte pour une raison totalement différente. Elle s'assit et l'observa en penchant la tête sur le côté. Est-ce que le grand Sirius Black avait peur des chats ? Cette idée l'amusa et elle fut bien contente que sa forme ne lui permette pas de sourire et de se trahir.

Pendant ce temps, James et Remus pouffaient de rire, amusés par les réactions excessives de leurs amis.

\- Sérieusement Sirius, tu n'as quand même pas peur de cette mignonne boule de poils, railla Remus en s'acroupissant à côté d'Élisa pour venir lui caresser le dessus de la tête.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, décontenancée par ce geste familier auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Puis elle se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était elle et elle se laissa faire. Cette nouvelle sensation était agréable, réconfortante presque. Sans même le vouloir, elle se mit à ronronner, ce qui la fit presque sursauter. Mais son geste passa inaperçu car Sirius se mit à crier presque au même moment.

\- C'est des créatures de Satan !

\- Oui c'est vrai, fais-le partir, renchérit Peter.

\- Moi je la trouve adorable, objecta Remus en restant à côté d'Élisa qui miaula timidement pour approuver.

\- Oui mais toi tu trouves tout le monde adorable, ça compte pas, dit Sirius avec véhémence. Tu ne vois pas que ce sont des créatures sournoises, sûrement les pires créatures de la terre ! Regarde comment il t'a déjà amadoué !

Cette pique fit beaucoup de mal à Élisa. Sirius n'aimait pas les chats. Pire, il les haïssait. C'était sûrement dû à son animal totem, le chien. Elle avait eu l'intention de garder sa nouvelle condition d'animagus secrète, afin de pouvoir espionner les Maraudeurs en tout anonymat, la réaction de Sirius la confortait dans cette décision. Il ne devait jamais apprendre en quel animal elle se métamorphosait !

\- N'importe quoi... répondit Remus en continuant de caresser tendrement la chatte. Ce sont des créatures très affectueuses et intelligentes.

\- Tu sais très bien que les chiens n'aiment pas les chats, décréta Sirius comme pour clore la discussion.

\- Je les aime bien moi pourtant, dit Remus en souriant à Élisa. N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, c'est un méchant chien, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à elle.

Élisa lui répondit par un faible miaulement. Donc Lupin serait bien un renard, ou alors un chien comme Sirius, se dit-elle en se notant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut une intéressante conversation finalement, blessante mais intéressante, se dit-elle une fois qu'elle les eut quittés, au grand soulagement de Sirius et Peter.

oOoOo

De son côté, Lara avait passé les quelques jours de vacances chez elle, dans son beau manoir, avec ses parents. Ceux-ci furent heureux d'apprendre qu'elle s'était trouvé un beau parti après avoir reçu un hibou venant du patriarche de la famille Lestrange. Quelques jours plus tard, Monsieur Lestrange, le père de Rabastan, s'était rendu en personne chez les Johnson pour rencontrer les parents de Lara, et demander officiellement sa main pour son fils. Monsieur et Madame Johnson avaient été encore plus heureux et avaient tout de suite accepté, en le remerciant de l'honneur qu'il leur faisait.

La famille Lestrange était une ancienne lignée de sang-purs très influente dans le monde sorcier britannique. Les Johnson ne bénéficiaient pas de la même réputation, mais ils faisaient tout de même partie d'une famille noble et respectée qui venait des États-Unis. L'union entre ces deux maisons ne pouvait être que souhaitée, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

Lara avait été appelée et présentée à Rodrick Lestrange officiellement. C'était un bel homme qui dégageait une forte prestance et à qui son fils ressemblait fortement, ça devait être de famille. Mais tout au long de leur entrevue, Lara ne pensait qu'à ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Rabastan.

Ça avait était tellement intense qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le retrouver au plus vite une fois les vacances terminées, pour goûter à nouveau au plaisir avec lui. Elle soupirait chaque jour, dans l'attente d'un hibou de sa part, mais elle n'en reçut que de ses amis. Elle fut d'ailleurs fort heureuse d'apprendre que Meiling avait décidé de continuer sa relation avec Hugo à son retour des vacances, et qu'il lui avait souvent écrit. Mais cette correspondance n'avait pas pu éteindre le feu dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Rabastan lui avait expressément dit qu'elle ne le verrait pas pendant les vacances. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas respecté ses ordres et que c'était sa punition. Elle avait commencé à faire la moue, mais il la réprimanda immédiatement. Il lui conseilla d'utiliser cette semaine de réflexion pour améliorer son caractère et de méditer sur ses lacunes. Il lui promit une récompense si elle savait se tenir, et ce serment embrasa son impatience.

Elle se languit de lui toute la semaine, imaginant les choses qu'ils feraient ensemble à son retour à Poudlard. Elle avait été surprise par son côté entreprenant : c'était elle qui endossait le rôle de dominatrice lors de toutes ses autres relations, c'était donc quelque chose de totalement nouveau qu'il lui avait fait goûter. Nouveau, surprenant, mais pas désagréable.

Lara écrivit à ses amis qu'elle avait hâte de les revoir. Mais elle pensait surtout à Rabastan. Elle leur promit de tout leur raconter à son retour, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle leur cacherait les détails les plus croustillants, ne les gardant que pour elle.

oOoOo

Ogs aussi était rentré chez lui pour les vacances d'automne. Sa mère, qui l'avait attendu à la gare de King's Cross, lui avait paru tendue, même si elle tentait visiblement de le cacher. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être stressée, ce qui éveilla donc les soupçons du garçon. Il voulut lui en parler, mais elle esquiva la question et lui dit que tout allait bien.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, il retrouva son père en train de regarder un documentaire sur leur petite télévision, dans le salon. Tout avait l'air normal, il avait dû se faire des idées.

Les vacances se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur. Il correspondait régulièrement avec ses amies, même si Lara parut distante dans ses lettres, et son père lui demandait souvent des détails sur ce qu'il avait appris et faisait à Poudlard. Il lui posait toujours la même question : avait-il une petite amie en ce moment ? Ogs ne donnait jamais de réponse claire, il ne voulait pas avouer ses habitudes de libertin. Son père lui racontait en retour les quelques péripéties qui lui étaient arrivées à son cabinet dentaire durant son absence, sous le regard attendri et bienveillant de sa femme.

Ses parents ne voulaient en aucun cas inquiéter leur fils, mais durant son absence ils avaient reçu plusieurs hiboux qui apportaient des menaces dirigées essentiellement contre Madame Carter. Apparemment son couple dérangeait certaines personnes dans la société magique : une sorcière avec un Moldu, quelle gâchis ! Une traîtrise de sa part de salir ainsi une génération de sang-purs, sans parler des passages ou ils dénonçaient le soutien absurde qu'apportait leur fils à la cause Moldue.

Ogs n'en sut rien. Il profita de cette semaine avec ses parents comme toutes les autres. Il était proche d'eux : ils lui avaient inculqué des valeurs dont il était fier. Il leur devait son ouverture d'esprit et son courage, ainsi que ses connaissances du monde Moldu. Il passa plusieurs soirées à discuter avec son père de ses projets concernant les Moldus, les couples de sang-mêlé et autres, ne remarquant pas les œillades inquiètes que leur lançait leur mère.

oOoOo

Le château s'emplit de vie dimanche soir avec le retour des élèves, et les cours reprirent normalement en début de semaine. Lundi soir, comme tous les lundi maintenant, Meiling et Remus se retrouvaient devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall, attendant qu'elle leur ouvre pour qu'ils effectuent leur punition. Mais cette fois ils avaient l'air un peu tendus. Chacun se demandait ce que pensait l'autre, aucun d'eux n'ayant pu participer à la dernière punition lundi dernier. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce détail, ils se regardaient en essayant de deviner à quoi ils pouvaient penser, anxieux à l'idée de devoir se justifier.

Grâce à son expérience, Remus pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune fille battre plus vite qu'à la normale, et sentir que son odeur corporelle était légèrement altérée par des effluves de stress. Cependant, aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole en premier. Remus se demandait si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir laissée toute seule. Meiling se demandait exactement la même chose. Puis il se lança : il devait s'excuser, c'était un Gryffondor, non ? D'ailleurs, ce silence pesant le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il timidement, craignant une réaction exagérée de la Serdaigle.

\- Ça va, et toi ? se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en fixant ses yeux vairons dans les siens.

\- Euh, bien, merci, répondit Remus, quelque peu étonné.

\- Je voulais te dire… dirent en même temps Remus et Meiling avant de s'interrompre, surpris.

\- Vas-y, toi d'abord, proposa Meiling tout en triturant ses doigts.

\- Non, vas-y toi, honneur aux dames, la contredit Remus, content de retarder l'échéance par cette pirouette de galanterie.

\- Ok, approuva-t-elle, puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. Je sais que tu va me demander pour lundi dernier.

Remus acquiesça doucement du chef.

\- Mais… commença Meiling avant de s'arrêter, se demandant si elle devait continuer dans le mensonge qu'elle comptait lui servir.

\- Mais ? demanda Remus, tendu par ces mots en suspens.

Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Savait-elle quelque chose ? Voulait-elle lui demander de confirmer ses soupçons sur sa nature ? Avait-elle fait le lien entre ses nombreuses absences et les phases de la lune ? Les questions s'entrochoquaient dans sa tête et ses mains devinrent moites.

\- J'y suis pas allée, c'est tout, avoua-t-elle pour éviter tout mensonge, c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité après tout.

\- Ah, fut le seul mot que Remus parvint à articuler.

Elle n'y était pas allée non plus, pensa-t-il. C'était donc ça qu'elle voulait lui dire ? C'est tout ? Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je sais, je suis une horrible partenaire de punition, mais je ne me sentais pas bien. J'aurais dû te prévenir, je sais. Mais j'ai oublié. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais les accepter ? demanda Remus étonné, puis il vit Meiling blanchir d'un seul coup, il s'empressa d'ajouter : J'y suis pas allé non plus.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Meiling avec surprise et retrouvant tout de suite ses couleurs.

\- Vraiment. Je ne me sentais pas bien non plus, sûrement un truc qu'on a mangé le midi, non ? proposa Remus avec un petite sourire en coin.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça, acquiesça Meiling en lui rendant son sourire, contente que Remus lui fournisse une excuse.

oOoOo

Les jours suivant la rentrée, Élisa avait mis en place un stratagème qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la tour des Gryffondors, dans le but d'espionner les Maraudeurs au sujet du loup noir. C'était sa dernière mission avant d'en parler à Meiling, elle devait se renseigner sur ce qu'ils savaient. De plus, elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait changer d'avis Sirius. Il n'aimait pas les chats pour le moment, mais elle était convaincue de réussir à chambouler ses préjugés. Dans les deux cas, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche du groupe de garçons.

Sirius était venu la voir, après le cours d'histoire de la magie du lundi matin, pour lui demander comment s'était déroulée sa transformation en animagus. Il n'avoua pas qu'il l'avait vue quitter la Grande Salle le soir du bal, il dit juste qu'il avait remarqué les éclairs et l'orage. La Poufsouffle lui mentit : elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, que finalement c'était trop de travail et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas recommencer. Le Gryffondor fut profondément déçu par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle avait été si sûre d'elle et elle laissait tomber à la première difficulté.

Il remarqua également une autre émotion : l'amertume à l'idée de savoir qu'il ne jouerait jamais dans le parc avec elle sous leur forme d'animagus. Était-ce vraiment la raison de sa déception ou avait-il espéré autre chose ? Il musela ses sentiments quand Élisa mit fin à leur conversation et l'abandonna pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle l'avait utilisé, comme il l'avait deviné, maintenant elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et elle l'ignorait à nouveau.

Élisa attendit que Ogs la raccompagne à sa salle commune, un soir où Evan Rosier ne s'était pas proposé lui-même, pour mettre en œuvre son plan. Depuis quelques temps, les deux garçons se partageaient son temps et l'escortaient à tour de rôle, mais elle avait besoin que ce soit le Gryffondor. Elle avait prévu de filer dans son dortoir vide, tirer les rideaux de son lit et prendre sa forme d'animagus. Ensuite elle se faufilerait discrètement dans sa salle commune encore déserte avant de sortir et d'emprunter un passage qu'elle avait découvert en suivant les Maraudeurs. Celui-ci se trouvait dans un placard à balais des cachots et menait directement au sixième étage, derrière une affreuse statue de porc. Après, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gravir le dernier étage et d'attendre l'arrivée de Ogs pour entrer. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme elle les avait imaginées.

Elle était arrivée le mercredi soir devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, après s'être précipitée pour arriver avant Ogs et ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps dans le couloir. Elle attendait sagement que son ami arrive pour lui ouvrir quand elle perçut une discussion d'élèves qui venaient dans sa direction. Elle allait enfin pouvoir entrer.

Ce n'était pas Ogs, de toute évidence, puisqu'il rejoignait toujours sa salle commune seul. À la place se pointa le groupe des Maraudeurs au complet. Élisa se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance.

Remus fut le premier à l'apercevoir et surtout à la sentir : elle dégageait une faible odeur de cannelle très agréable, sa propriétaire était de toute évidence une fille.

\- Je savais bien que tu venais de la tour des Gryffondors, toi. C'est pour ça que tu nous a suivis, tu nous a reconnus, hein ? affirma Remus en caressant le dos du Maine Coon.

Élisa lui répondit en miaulant doucement et se frotta contre ses jambes.

\- Lunard, commença Sirius, pourquoi tu parles à cette stupide créature ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût clairement affichée sur son visage.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son ami, qui refusait d'approcher un simple chat, puis se releva pour emprunter le passage que James maintenait ouvert, afin d'entrer dans leur tour. Élisa, sur leurs talons, découvrit avec émerveillement l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

De forme circulaire, elle était tapissée de tentures rouge et or. Des fenêtres aux vitraux ornés de mosaïques qui représentaient des lions tantôt rugissant, tantôt endormi, tantôt se battant en duel, perçaient les murs épais sur sa droite, donnant une vue spectaculaire sur le parc de Poudlard. De petites tables de travail étaient alignées dessous, toutes contre le mur, et de nombreux fauteuils étaient disséminés dans la pièce, ajoutant au confort et à l'ambiance chaleureuse du lieu.

Toute à sa contemplation, Élisa en oublia presque de suivre les garçons jusqu'à leur dortoir. Mais elle les rattrapa rapidement en haut du palier, grâce à sa nouvelle agilité de félin. Peter fermait la marche et, quand il vit la chatte qui le suivait, il pressa le pas, entra précipitamment dans la pièce en referma prestement la porte derrière lui. Mais Élisa fut plus rapide et se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, juste avant que le garçon ne la referme.

\- Peter ! le réprimanda Sirius. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer ?

\- M... Mais je l'ai pas laissé entrer ! couina Peter.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Sirius en pointant du doigt la chatte cuivrée qui faisait maintenant son petit tour d'exploration dans le dortoir, sous les yeux rieurs de Remus et James.

Élisa fut stupéfaite de la ressemblance avec son propre dortoir. Mis à part les couleurs et le désordre régnant dans la pièce, il était en tout point semblable au sien. Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux pourpres, à leurs pieds étaient posées leurs grosses malles. Ils avaient chacun une armoire et un bureau qui encadraient leur lit, et au centre de la pièce trônait un poêl duquel se dégageait une douce chaleur. Élisa sauta souplement sur le lit près de la fenêtre, qui offrait une vue vertigineuse sur le parc, quand un hurlement retentit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Aaah ! Descend ! Descend ! Sors de mon lit ! Sale bête ! criait Peter d'une voix hystérique.

\- Arrête de lui crier dessus comme ça, Queudver, le réprimanda James, exaspéré par la réaction excessive de son ami. Tu vas lui faire peur.

\- Elle fait rien de mal en plus, elle explore, comme le font tous les animaux quand ils découvrent un nouveau lieu, expliqua Remus.

\- Mais il va mettre des poils partout sur mon oreiller ! Gémi Peter.

\- Si ce n'est que ça... dit Remus. Aller, viens ma belle, appela Remus en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit. Moi je veux bien que tu viennes sur mon lit, continua-t-il en tapotant doucement sur sa couverture pour que la chatte vienne à lui.

Élisa considéra un instant l'invitation de Remus avant de descendre du lit qui était apparemment à Peter pour le rejoindre. Ça pouvait être instructif de regarder ce qu'il y avait sur les parchemins étalés devant lui, de plus elle serait aux premières loges pour écouter leur conversation sans être dérangée. Elle bondit souplement sur le lit d'un Remus heureux et vint s'installer entre ses jambes croisées en tailleur et le parchemin carré qu'il avait plié devant lui.

\- Ici tu ne crains rien ma jolie, lui murmura Remus en posant délicatement sa main sur la fourrure soyeuse d'Élisa afin de lui prodiguer de douces caresses, déclenchant le ronronnement de l'animal.

\- Pourquoi tu t'adresses à lui comme à une femelle ? T'as vérifié ? demanda Peter en regarda le Maine Coon d'un air mauvais.

Élisa s'interrompit immédiatement de ronronner. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas inspecter ses parties intimes pour déterminer son sexe tout de même ? La panique la gagna, elle hésitait à s'enfuir. Elle leva le museau vers Remus pour observer sa réaction, mais surtout se préparer à détaler au moindre geste suspect.

\- J'en ai pas eu besoin, je l'ai senti, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au Maine Coon.

Élisa se détendit et se promit de ne plus jamais obliger un quelconque animal à lui révéler son sexe. C'était décidément beaucoup trop grossier. Elle reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor afin de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Remus sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa robe et la pointa sur le parchemin posé devant lui, l'effleurant légèrement.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Murmura Remus solennel.

Devant les yeux d'Élisa, déjà choquée que Remus prononce ce genre de phrase, le parchemin se couvrit de traits tracés à l'encre bordeau pour dessiner une fine esquisse du château de Poudlard. Une fois que le plan fut terminé une inscription, écrite à l'encre verte cette fois, apparut également en haut du parchemin. Elle put la lire distinctement de l'endroit où elle était, et remercia Remus intérieurement de l'avoir invitée à venir s'installer avec lui.

 **Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue**

 ** _Spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_**

 ** _Sont fiers de vous présenter_**

 **LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR**

Élisa s'était redressée et était maintenant légèrement penchée sur la carte pour observer de plus près de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une magie qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée. Intéressant. Elle sentit la main de Lupin passer sous son ventre pour la ramener délicatement sur ses genoux.

\- Ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Mais on ne touche pas ! D'accord ? ordonna Remus en s'adressant à la chatte qui la regardait avec de grands yeux verts interrogateurs. C'est notre carte du château. C'est la carte des Maraudeurs, expliqua Remus en dépliant le carré de parchemin devant lui, découvrant ainsi son contenu à Élisa.

Sous ses yeux était posé un plan extrêmement détaillé de l'intérieur du château. Il était finement tracé avec la même encre bordeau qui était apparue à l'activation de la carte. C'était donc à ça que servait leurs explorations dans le château, pensa-t-elle : ils étaient en train de créer cette carte et ils étudiaient consciencieusement chaque recoin. La jolie rousse, impressionnée par leur sérieux, se demanda tout de même si les garçons s'ennuyaient tellement qu'ils avaient créé une carte du château pour s'amuser.

\- Et voilà qu'il parle a un chat, marmonna Sirius allongé sur son lit. Elle t'a complétement envoûté, avoue, dit-il à son ami en se redressant pour regarder Remus.

\- Les chats sont des créatures qui ont de grands pouvoirs, Sirius, affirma Remus sans le regarder, cherchant une plume et un encrier dans son sac.

\- Un grand pouvoir oui, celui de vous emmerder, déclara Sirius bougon.

\- Non, celui d'apaiser les gens avec leur ronronnement, expliqua Remus, qui avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Elle fait du bien à Lunard, je le sens.

Remus était parfois un peu bizarre à parler de lui à la troisième personne, pensa Élisa.

\- Je ne te suffisais plus mon amour ? demanda Sirius d'un air faussement blessé tout en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

\- Rien ne pourra te remplacer mon chéri. Tu le sais parfaitement, rétorqua Remus en regardant son ami avec un sourire.

Sirius adorait jouer à ce genre de jeu et Remus le joignait volontiers dans ces effusions et démonstrations d'amour.

\- J'espère bien, sinon tu briserais mon petit cœur fragile, menaça théâtralement Sirius en se tenant la poitrine avant de retomber en arrière sur son lit.

Remus rit aux éclats. James, plongé dans un gros ouvrage de la bibliothèque, secouait la tête de gauche à droite sans réussir à réprimer un grand sourire en entendant les élucubrations délirantes des ses meilleur amis. Il se dit que Sirius ferait vraiment tout pour donner le sourire à Remus, il appréciait ce trait de sa personnalité. C'était d'ailleurs Sirius qui avait eu l'idée qu'ils deviennent des animagus pour soutenir Remus lors des pleines lunes.

Peter était allongé à plat ventre, dégustant quelques chocogrenouilles en se délectant de la scène se jouant devant lui. Il les enviait un peu d'avoir ce genre de complicité, il aurait voulu pouvoir participer mais il savait qu'il ne se sentirait jamais à l'aise en les imitant de la sorte.

Après cet intermède quelque peu divertissant, Remus sortit des notes de son sac et ouvrit son encrier pour y tremper la pointe de sa plume. Il chercha ensuite une partie précise du château sur la carte et, quand il la trouva, y posa sa plume pour tracer et annoter leur dernière trouvaille.

\- Au fait, James, dit tout à coup Remus en s'arrêtant d'écrire. Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé pour l'activer ?

Élisa se demanda de quoi parlait Remus maintenant. Activer quoi ? Elle suivait intensément tout ce qu'il faisait, observant les lignes qu'il ajoutait et regardant toujours celui qui parlait. Remus se dit qu'elle était bien intelligente pour un animal.

\- Non, rien encore, mais j'y travaille, répondit James en lui montrant le livre qu'il tenait.

\- Bien, acquiesça Remus avec un sourire de satisfaction. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras bientôt.

\- Moi aussi, affirma James. Je sens que cette fois c'est le bon livre.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Remus, qui reprit ses tracés sur le parchemin. Élisa l'observa encore un instant puis se désintéressa de la cartographie du château. Elle se leva et s'étira gracieusement avec un petit bâillement. Elle laissa un instant son regard errer sur les garçons puis elle décida d'aller voir ce que lisait James. Elle se laissa lestement tomber du lit de Remus, qui lui jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé, et se dirigea en trottinant vers le lit de James, sur lequel elle bondit, et vint se coucher à côté du jeune homme qui s'était installé à plat ventre, plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Tu viens regarder ce que je fais, petite curieuse ? lui demanda James en la gratifiant d'une caresse sur la tête.

Pour toute réponse Élisa ronronna paisiblement. Quand James reprit sa lecture elle s'y plongea également. Apparemment il faisait des recherche sur un moyen de tracer les gens. À quoi pouvait bien leur servir ces connaissances, quelle utilité en avaient-ils ? En se creusant un peu les méninges elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison : les garçons voulaient suivre quelqu'un et cherchaient comment faire ! Ils cherchaient sûrement à découvrir qui était le loup noir de cette manière ! Elle se releva et vint se coucher de tout son long sur le livre de James, elle devait par tous les moyens retarder ses recherches !

\- Oh non ! Mais te mets pas là, je suis en train de lire, râla James en s'adressant au chat cuivré, étalé sur son livre, qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux verts. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ?

Élisa ronronna pour le distraire et cela fonctionna : il passa tout de suite une main le long de son dos pour lui administrer quelques caresses délicates en souriant bêtement. Ça avait du bon d'être un chat parfois, pensa-t-elle. Les gens se laissaient facilement embobiner par les chats. Enfin, tous sauf Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

\- Tu es aussi collante que Oddity avec Lunard, ma parole, reprit James à l'intention de la chatte.

\- N'importe quoi ! se défendit Remus en relevant vivement la tête vers James.

\- Fais pas l'innocent Remus, ajouta Sirius en se joignant à la conversation. On l'a tous vue avec toi, elle ne te lâche pas une seconde.

\- Vous vous faites des idées, les mecs, nia faiblement Remus qui avait rosi légèrement, sachant que ses amis ne lui mentaient pas. Elle se sent juste seule, c'est tout.

\- À d'autre, dit James, pas convaincu pour une noise. Bon, tu viens récupérer ta nouvelle petite-amie ou pas ?

\- Arrête, c'est pas ma petite-amie, protesta Remus en se levant.

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais, c'est Oddity ta nouvelle petite-copine, le taquina encore une fois James.

Remus, rouge comme une pivoine, se saisit délicatement d'Élisa et la prit dans ses bras avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit. Qui était donc cette Oddity qui faisait rougir Remus, se demanda Élisa. Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu avec une fille, mis à part le soir du bal, mais sa cavalière ne portait pas ce nom, elle en était sûre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas penser à votre prochain match, plutôt ? Il est quand même le week-end prochain, dit Remus, sachant qu'une fois lancés sur le Quidditch ses amis l'oubliaient complètement.

Et effectivement, Sirius et James se plongèrent avec passion dans l'élaboration d'une stratégie qui leur assurerait la victoire. Un peu plus tard, lassée de leur conversation sur le Quidditch, Élisa quitta la chambre des Maraudeurs et regagna son dortoir, persuadée qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus ce soir-là.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	16. Rapprochement

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 16.**

 **Cette semaine ce sont les Gryffondor qui sont à l'honneur avec notre Elisa.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire** ** **et la mise en alerte**. **

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Rapprochement**

La semaine qui suivit la rentrée, Élisa se rendit souvent dans le dortoir des quatre Gryffondors pour les espionner, mais à aucun moment ils n'abordèrent le sujet du loup noir. Aujourd'hui, elle arriva tard dans le dortoir et la porte était fermée. Elle étudia la hauteur et décida de sauter sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir, ce qui fonctionna. Elle fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait réussi à sauter aussi haut et se gargarisa de son succès.

Élisa se faufila par l'ouverture sous l'œil bienveillant de Remus et James, avant de trotter souplement vers le pied du lit de Sirius, sur lequel elle bondit, déclenchant les foudres du garçon.

\- Tu fais quoi là, toi ? demanda Sirius en la foudroyant du regard. Quelle sale bête !

Élisa décida de jouer l'innocente créature et miaula faiblement en lui faisant les yeux doux, avant de se coucher non loin des mollets de Sirius. Celui-ci avait passé une mauvaise semaine, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un chat sournois squatte son couvre-lit. Il avait tenté de renouer le contact avec la jolie Poufsouffle, qui commençait à hanter ses nuits, mais ce fut un échec.

Il avait tenté de l'inviter à venir l'encourager dans les gradins des Gryffondors pour leur prochain match, prévu le week-end qui arrivait, mais Evan Rosier avait fait son apparition au même moment. Le Serpentard avait posé un bras possessif autour des épaules de la jeune femme avant de déclarer qu'il avait été convenu qu'elle viendrait le soutenir dans les gradins des Serpentards. Élisa suivit Evan sans un mot ni un regard pour Sirius, le plantant là sans scrupule.

Sirius avait ressenti à ce moment là un pincement désagréable au niveau du cœur, comme si de minuscules aiguilles en piquaient la surface. Était-il jaloux, se demanda-t-il, l'espace d'un instant. Il essaya d'oublier ce moment déplaisant et reprit sa lecture, mettant cette interrogation de côté. Il savait très bien que l'animal qui avait élu domicile sur son lit ne partirait pas temps qu'elle n'en aurait pas envie, c'était une des particularités des chats qu'il détestait. Il regarda tout de même par-dessus son livre pour observer la créature encore un instant et savoir où elle s'était installée. Il fit une grimace de dégoût quand il vit qu'elle s'était calé très près de lui. Sirius bougea les jambes vers le bord du lit afin de ne pas toucher la chatte et reporta son attention sur le livre.

Remus lui avait déniché il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines un ouvrage sur les runes, parlant de leurs propriétés et de leur application sur le corps humain. Son ami lui avait demandé de le lire entièrement afin de prendre connaissance des risques et de la démarche à suivre concernant leur application, ce qu'il faisait consciencieusement. Son intérêt pour les runes n'avait pas de limites et cette utilisation de leurs pouvoirs le passionnait.

Près d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius referma son livre avec enthousiasme après avoir achevé le dernier chapitre qu'il contenait. Il regarda autour de lui avec satisfaction, le sourire aux lèvres, quand il découvrit que la créature de satan s'était rapprochée subrepticement de lui pour venir se lover près de ses genoux. Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Élisa le regarda de ses yeux mi-clos, attendant qu'il se plaigne une nouvelle fois de sa présence, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'exprimer son dégoût pour elle par une énième grimace avant de se redresser.

\- Lunard ? appela Sirius d'un ton joyeux.

\- Oui Patmol ? répondit ce dernier d'un ton calme sans interrompre sa lecture.

\- J'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-il en insistant sur la dernière voyelle.

Sirius, manifestement très heureux, bondit de son lit pour se diriger vers celui de son ami et s'y installa sans ménagement. Élisa se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel dans le fait de terminer une lecture pour que le Gryffondor soit aussi joyeux.

\- Tu as entièrement compris ? Tu es toujours sûr de le vouloir ? le questionna Remus d'un ton sérieux en regardant Sirus droit dans les yeux pour le sonder.

\- À cent pour cent ! répondit Sirius sans une once d'hésitation.

\- OK, lâcha Remus dans un soupir en abandonnant sa lecture. Laquelle ?

\- J'aimerais me faire tatouer une dizaine de runes sur tout le corps pour augmenter différents aspects de mon pouvoir, mais je vais commencer avec juste une rune liée Gebo et Ingwaz, dit Sirius sûr de lui.

\- Et ça veut dire ? demanda Remus perplexe dont la maîtrise des runes n'était pas aussi bonne que celle de Sirius.

\- Ça augmentera mon pouvoir sexuel, expliqua fièrement Sirius.

Remus piqua un fard à cette traduction et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée finalement cette histoire de rune corporelle. Élisa aurait pu rougir tout autant que lui si elle avait été dans la même situation que Remus. Pourquoi diable voulait-il une rune de séduction alors qu'il avait déjà toutes les filles à ses pieds, se demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop... commença à protester Remus.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, coupa Sirius.

\- Euh… Eh bien, si tu le dis. Tu la veux où ? demanda Remus. Et surtout me demande pas de le faire à un endroit embarrassant s'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Là, sur l'épaule droite.

\- OK.

Remus se pencha pour attraper sa baguette, posée sur sa table. Pendant ce temps, Sirius enleva prestement ses hauts comprenant son pull et sa chemise. Sa cravate reposait déjà sur le sol depuis leur arrivée dans le dortoir. Il jeta négligemment les vêtements sur son lit ou était restée l'affreuse boule de poils orange, qui le fixait des ses yeux verts.

Élisa se délectait de ce qui s'offrait à elle : une vision de Sirius, torse nu, et Merlin qu'il avait un corp de rêve ! pensa-t-elle. Les muscles parfaitement dessiné et pas un gramme de graisse superflue. Les seuls poils qu'elle put voir étaient ceux qui remontaient de son pubis vers son nombril en une fine ligne sombre.

Le Gryffondor, agacé par le félin, reprit les vêtements et les jeta à nouveau, mais sur Élisa cette fois. Elle s'ébroua pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'enchevêtrement de tissus qui lui gâchaient la vue, mais c'était plus compliqué quand on n'a que des pattes. Une fois libre, elle alla rejoindre Remus sur son lit, jetant un regard de reproche à Sirius, qui lui tira la langue. Son ami se moqua de lui et accueillit la chatte avec moult caresses.

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix ? demanda à nouveau Remus en se penchant sur l'épaule de Sirius, baguette en main.

\- Certain. Tu peux y aller Lunard, confirma Sirius.

Remus posa alors le bout de sa baguette sur l'épaule droite de Sirius tout en lui tenant le bras de sa main libre, et commença à tracer une grosse croix. Sirius émit un petit gémissement de douleur et Remus stoppa immédiatement son geste pour regarder son ami. Ce dernier lui fit un signe que tout allait bien en hochant la tête et l'invita à reprendre le tracé. Remus continua alors dans sa lancée et finit de tracer la croix, puis il dessina un petit carré au centre de cette dernière en positionnant chacun des angles entre les banches. Le tracé, qui était rouge sang jusque là, flamboya quelques instants quand Remus écarta sa baguette, puis il devint noir d'encre. Sirius regardait son bras avec satisfaction, un sourire flottant sur son visage ravi.

\- T'es le meilleur, Lunard, décréta alors Sirius.

\- Tu me dois une centaine de chocogrenouilles surtout, répondit Remus en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- J'ai donné ma parole et tu sais... commença Sirius.

\- Que la parole d'un Black est sérieuse, finit Remus. Ah oui, je sais, ajouta-t-il amusé.

Sirius le regarda quelques secondes, son visage était indéchiffrable, puis il sauta sur Remus pour l'assaillir de chatouilles. Celui-ci se défendit comme il le pouvait en lui balançant son oreiller en pleine figure et la bagarre, qui avait éclaté uniquement entre les deux amis, finit en bataille générale entre tous les garçons du dortoir. Les deux autres Maraudeurs venaient de remonter de la salle commune, attirés par les éclats de rire de Remus et Sirius.

oOoOo

Durant cette semaine Lara, vint exceptionnellement passer un peu de temps avec ses amis dans leur quartier général. Il était de plus en plus rare de l'y voir, elle préférait passer son temps avec son cher et tendre Lestrange. Elle était rayonnante, ne tarissant d'ailleurs jamais d'éloges à son sujet, leur affirmant qu'il était de loin le meilleur coup qu'elle ait jamais eu et que leur partie de jambes en l'air était d'une autre dimension. Elle ne leur raconta pas les détails pour autant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ? demanda Meiling qui voulait taquiner Ogs, déjà agacé par cette conversation.

Le garçon avait sorti un livre d'histoire de la magie dès les premiers échanges afin de marquer son indifférence. Mais il avait justement choisi un ouvrage de cette matière ennuyeuse pour ne pas perdre une miette de la discussion. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait à ce point satisfaire son amie, avide de s'améliorer, mais trop orgueilleux pour l'avouer.

\- Eh bien, je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'avec lui c'est différent. D'habitude, c'est moi qui prends les rênes. Je sais ce que je veux et je n'hésite pas à malmener un peu mes partenaires… avoua-t-elle avec un regard espiègle.

\- Avec ton caractère, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois dominatrice. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu aimes être dominée ! déclara Meiling. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Élisa ?

Élisa, qui suivait la conversation sans participer, hocha vaguement la tête. Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule expérience, l'été passé. C'était avec un moldu qu'elle avait rencontré pendant ses vacances à Brighton avec sa mère. Elle était curieuse et elle avait voulu tester avec une personne sans importance pour ne pas avoir à en subir les éventuelles conséquences. Il était plutôt beau garçon mais fade, il avait été un amant convenable, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti d'attrait particulier pour la chose. Elle s'était rapidement désintéressée du sujet et préférait écouter les aventures de ses amies, qui semblaient apprécier les ébats sexuels bien plus qu'elle.

\- Donc, il faisait quoi, concrètement ? demanda Meiling, les yeux brillants.

\- Il me donnait des ordres, il me manipulait comme une poupée de chiffon… J'avais l'impression d'être entièrement à lui, à sa merci, et c'était follement excitant !

Lara leur raconta aussi la visite du patriarche de la famille Lestrange. Elle expliqua comment il avait fait son apparition à son manoir pour se présenter et demander officiellement sa main pour son fils. Meiling et Élisa la félicitèrent, elles étaient heureuses pour leur amie, tandis que Ogs s'était un peu plus renfrogné à chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé.

Était-elle obligée d'étaler tout ça devant lui ? pensa-t-il amèrement. Lestrange l'éloignait un peu plus de lui chaque jour qui passait et elle se réjouissait de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Un jour, il en était sûr, elle ne lui adresserait même plus la parole et ça, ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

oOoOo

Le jour du match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard arriva vite, entrainant avec lui de nombreux incidents dans les couloirs de Poudlard entre des groupes de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Beaucoup d'entre eux finirent à l'infirmerie, mais aucun blessé grave ne fut à déplorer : les blessures les plus sérieuses concernaient l'amour-propre des élèves impliqués.

C'est donc accompagnées de leurs chevaliers servants que Lara et Meiling prirent place dans les gradins des Serpentards, ainsi qu'Élisa, venue seule. Leur groupe avait des places de choix : les amis de Rabastan Lestrange leur avaient gardé les meilleures. Tant pis pour Ogs qui était déçu que pour la première fois, aucune de ses amies ne le soutiendrait durant son match, le premier de la saison qui plus est. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il rejoignit son équipe dans les vestiaires.

Quand il entra, il croisa le regard pétillant de Natalie, la nouvelle attrapeuse, qui lui adressa un beau sourire. Au moins une fille qui pensait à lui, se dit-il avec amertume. Il l'inviterait peut être à la rejoindre ce soir après le match. Elle était mignonne, ça lui ferait une bonne distraction.

Quand Ogs fit son entrée sur le terrain avec son équipe, les gradins étaient partagés entre de bruyants cris d'encouragement et des huées. La cacophonie était totale, comme à chaque fois que les deux maisons s'affrontaient. Madame Bibine fit son discours habituel, rappelant les règles de bienséance durant un match, même si entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards c'était peine perdue.

Chaque membre des équipes prit place du côté du terrain qui leur avait été attribué et enfourcha son balai. Aujourd'hui les Gryffondors jouaient sur le côté du terrain le plus proche du château. Les joueurs des deux équipes se regardaient avec mépris, se défiant en attendant le coup de sifflet qui marquerait le début du match. Les capitaines, James Potter et Evan Rosier, se serrèrent la main, non sans forcer exagérément cette poignée de main, avant de rejoindre leur équipe respective, réprimant une grimace de douleur. Même si la chaleur de l'été avait complètement disparu, c'était une journée magnifique pour un match : le soleil de novembre n'était pas trop agressif pour les yeux et le vent était inexistant.

Le premier coup de sifflet retentit et chacun s'éleva dans le ciel, prenant la place qu'il lui avait été assignée dans un ballet parfaitement organisé. Le vif d'or fut libéré et les attrapeurs essayèrent de ne pas le perdre de vue, en vain. Madame Bibine souffla un second coup tout en libérant les cognards et en envoyant le souafle en l'air. La guerre pour la conquête de la plus grosse des quatre balles s'engagea et les premiers cognards furent envoyés, dans le but de déstabiliser les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse.

Ogs tournoya comme à son habitude avec Sirius, dans une parfaite symétrie, afin de se partager le terrain. Le souafle passa des mains des Gryffondors à celles des Serpentards sans discontinuer, sous les hurlements du jeune commentateur de Gryffondor, qui ne se gênait pas pour insulter l'équipe de Serpentard.

Le jeu entre les poursuiveurs des deux équipe était tendu : les Serpentards avaient opéré à un repérage durant les entraînement des Gryffondors et avaient calé leur propre jeu sur le leur, afin de les bloquer à chaque changement de tactique. Ogs et son coéquipier faisaient de leur mieux pour déstabiliser les poursuiveurs adverses, mais les batteurs vert et argent collaient aux basques de leurs propres poursuiveurs pour renvoyer systématiquement les cognards vers eux. Gryffondor ouvrit le score avec un but de James Potter au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes de vol, les gradins explosèrent de joie et de frustration. Enfin !

Il était temps de changer de tactique, pensa Ogs, qui rejoignit Sirius pour lui en faire part. Ogs proposa à son partenaire de se concentrer sur Evan Rosier, le gardien adverse, afin d'offrir plus de possibilités à leurs poursuiveurs de marquer. Les batteurs de Serpentard étaient occupés dans une stratégie de protection autour de leurs poursuiveurs. Cette proposition ravit Sirius, qui souhaitait en découdre avec Evan depuis qu'il avait commencé à se rapprocher d'Élisa. Ogs aussi était plutôt impatient d'envoyer des cognards sur le Serpentard qu'il méprisait.

Ce changement s'avéra payant et Gryffondor pris une large avance dans le compteur des points, menant cent-cinquante à quarante. La foule était en délire et scandait des slogans louant les qualités des batteurs de l'équipe des lions. Pris dans l'euphorie, Sirius qui renvoyait un cognard sur Evan ne vit pas celui qui vint s'écraser violemment contre son avant-bras droit, le faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Une douleur insupportable traversa son bras. Il était clair que ses os avaient été broyés sous l'impact, et il sentit le sang quitter son visage. Ses yeux se brouillaient et le vertige le gagnait. Afin de ne pas s'écraser, il saisit fermement le manche du balai de sa main gauche et piqua rapidement vers le sol. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques pieds de la terme ferme, il lâcha son balai et se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience.

Madame Pomfresh fit immédiatement irruption sur le terrain et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme. Après une examination rapide, elle fit signe que tout allait bien à Madame Bibine puis fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle le plaça grâce à un sortilège de lévitation, avant de repartir en faisant flotter la civière devant elle. Les supporters et les joueurs de Gryffondor s'étaient figés quelques instants pour s'assurer que leur batteur allait bien, les serpentards, quant à eux, en profitèrent pour foncer vers les buts à grand renfort de cognards, afin de prendre quelque points.

Du haut des gradin décorés de bannières vert et argent, Élisa avait observé la séance horrifiée. Son troisième œil lui avait envoyé une image de ce qui allait se passer quelques instants avant que cela ne se produise, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle aurait aimé hurler pour le prévenir, dénoncer le manque de fairplay de la part des Serpentards, mais elle se trouvait dans leurs gradins.

D'ailleurs, l'aurait-il entendue ? Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le Quidditch et cet incident lui avait prouvé que c'était vraiment un jeu de brutes, bien trop dangereux pour des jeunes gens qui devaient se faire conduire à l'infirmerie, inconscients sur des civières. Elle s'excusa auprès d'une Meiling absorbée par le match, elle lui dit qu'elle devait partir urgemment aux toilettes puis elle s'extirpa de la foule pour rejoindre en courant le château.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être à l'abri des regards, elle prit sa forme de félin, gravit les quelques étages et poussa la porte de l'infirmerie à la recherche de Sirius. Elle le trouva rapidement : c'était le seul patient que contenait la pièce, même Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dans la salle. Elle trottina alors souplement vers le lit du jeune homme, sur lequel elle bondit avant de s'installer près de son torse. Il était toujours inconscient mais sa respiration était calme, c'était peut être mieux comme ça, au moins il ne devait pas trop souffrir pensa-t-elle. Un bruit lui fit relever la tête et elle vit Madame Pomfresh revenir avec un plateau vers le lit. Celle-ci se stoppa un instant en apercevant le Main Coon au pelage cuivré puis reprit sa marche vers le lit.

\- Que fais-tu ici, toi ? questionna doucement Madame Pomfresh en posant son plateau sur une petite table.

Élisa la regarda un instant en penchant la tête sur le côté, se demandant comment répondre à cette question.

\- Tu es le chat de Monsieur Black ? demanda alors l'infirmière.

Cette fois elle pouvait donner une réponse, alors Élisa émit un faible miaulement pour approuver. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais on s'en fichait : elle n'était à personne et personne ne le savait.

\- Bon, dans ce cas tu peux rester, dit-elle.

Puis elle s'affaira autour du bras de son patient inconscient, lui prodiguant les soins adéquats pour réparer ses os et ses muscles endommagés, avant de le laisser sous la surveillance de son animal de compagnie.

Sirius mit plus d'une heure pour revenir à lui. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la faible douleur lancinante qui parcourait son bras droit emmailloté dans des bandelettes. Puis il sentit une présence, une chaleur inhabituelle, quand il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, il vit la chatte rousse. Elle était là, la tête posée sur son torse, à le regarder de ses yeux verts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius la bouche pâteuse tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse Élisa émit un faible ronronnement qui fut vite interrompu par des pas précipités vers le lit.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Black, vous voilà enfin réveillé ! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu une voix. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Madame Pomfresh.

\- Encore un peu mal au bras mais ça va, répondit-il. Vous avez encore fait des merveilles, ajouta-t-il en essayant de la charmer mais il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

\- C'est mon travail Monsieur Black, lui dit-elle, tout de même un peu déstabilisée par le jeune homme qu'elle commençait à connaître. La douleur se dissipera vite ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous savez, votre chat vous a veillé depuis votre arrivée ici, surveillant chacun de mes mouvements. Vous vous êtes trouvé un merveilleux compagnon. Je suis sûre que si une personne vous avait voulu du mal il lui aurait sauté à la gorge.

Élisa, flattée de tant d'éloges, ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de nouveau. Sirius regarda l'animal avec des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça cette créature l'aimait et le protégeait malgré ses continuelles insultes, grimaces et gestes pour la repousser ? Il en était abasourdi.

\- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? demanda Sirius en reportant son attention sur l'infirmière.

\- Pas loin d'une heure, je dirais. Le match n'est toujours pas fini si c'est votre question, ajouta Madame Pomfresh.

\- Non d'un gobelin ! s'exclama Sirius. Ils ont besoin de moi, je dois y retourner ! dit-il en voulant se redresser.

\- Hors de question ! fit l'infirmière d'une voix autoritaire en arrêtant son geste. Vous restez ici et attendez sagement que ça se finisse. Ils sauront très bien se débrouiller sans vous. Toi, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant au félin. Je compte sur toi pour le surveiller et me prévenir si il bouge.

Élisa, qui fut d'abord surprise que l'infirmière s'adresse à elle, s'était redressée, attendant la suite. Puis quand elle l'entendit, elle avait miaulé pour accepter la requête qui lui était faite. Ça pouvait être marrant, pensa-t-elle.

Sirius avait assisté à la scène sans pouvoir protester, il était scandalisé de se faire surveiller par une vulgaire boule de poils sournoise dont il ne connaissait même pas le ou la propriétaire. Mais de toute évidence, celui-ci ne devait pas s'en occuper si bien que ça si elle venait squatter leurs dortoirs tous les soirs pour des caresses.

Élisa n'eut pas à surveiller Sirius très longtemps, pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes seulement. C'était dommage car elle s'amusait beaucoup à surprendre Sirius la regardant du coin de l'œil, avant qu'il ne se détourne, faisant mine de regarder quelque chose de très intéressant sur le mur d'en face. Il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas qu'elle allait baisser sa garde ? pensa-t-elle.

Sirius pestait intérieurement. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir en douce avec ces yeux inquisiteurs posés sur lui. Il avait espéré que la chatte s'endorme, c'était ce que faisaient les chats normalement, non ? Mais elle, elle le regardait toujours fixement, clignait-elle des yeux au moins ?

Quand le reste des Maraudeurs fit irruption bruyamment dans l'infirmerie, demandant à voir Sirius comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois de leur vie qu'ils le verraient, l'infirmière, exaspérée par leur attitude, leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient même l'emmener avec lui s'ils le voulaient. À leur arrivée précipitée sur le lit, ils eurent chacun une réaction différente : James sourit à la chatte puis sauta sur Sirius, lui racontant la fin du match qu'ils avaient remporté de justesse. Remus s'installa sur le bord du lit et entreprit une conversation en sens unique avec Élisa pour la féliciter de son soutien à Sirius, même si celui-ci ne lui accordait aucune attention. Et Peter demandait à Sirius s'il allait bien et pourquoi la chatte était sur son lit.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de l'infirmerie, ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle. Élisa s'éclipsa et retrouva sa forme humaine afin de rejoindre ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son groupe, qui retournait au château sous bonne escorte. En effet, ses deux amies étaient entourées de l'équipe de Serpentard au grand complet. Quand Evan Rosier l'aperçut il courut vers elle, le visage marqué par ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude en plus de la fatigue.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il tout de suite en posant une main légère sur son épaule.

\- Je vais mieux, merci Rosier, lui répondit Élisa d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis rassuré. Tes amies ne savaient pas où tu étais partie, je m'inquiétais, expliqua-t-il en laissant tomber son bras pour la lâcher.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par tant d'attention de sa part. Il ne fallait pas, je leur avais pourtant dit où j'allais, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir vers Meiling et Lara, qui levèrent d'étonnement les sourcils alors qu'elles les rejoignaient avec le reste du groupe..

\- Alors, ça va mieux Rosier ? Rassuré ? demanda Rabastan qui tenait fermement Lara par la taille.

Evan se contenta de faire un signe de tête à Rabastan puis le groupe se remit en marche vers le château et les conversations sur le match allèrent bon train. Mais Evan n'avait d'attention que pour Élisa, qui marchait maintenant à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait légèrement rougi quand il lui avait montré tant d'intérêt. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé quand il l'avait touchée. Il devait continuer à travailler dans cette voie, alors il choisit de marcher délibérément plus près d'elle afin que leurs mains s'effleurent pendant leur marche.

Élisa fut d'abord surprise en sentant le contact de la main d'Evan quand il frôla la sienne, puis elle trouva cette caresse agréable. Le Serpentard faisait apparemment des efforts pour la séduire depuis le début du mois d'octobre, mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Peut-être était-il timide dans ses relations avec les jeunes filles ? pensa-t-elle. À moins qu'il n'ait jamais eu de petite-amie. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait vu accompagné par d'autres personnes que ses deux imbéciles d'acolytes. Au moins ce n'était pas un coureur de jupons à la Sirius Black qui prenait sans demander, comme si tout lui était dû juste parce qu'il était beau comme un…

Élisa s'arrêta brusquement et se frappa mentalement pour avoir eu ces pensées. Son esprit dérivait trop souvent sur la plastique de Sirius, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait vu torse nu dans les dortoirs. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas senti la main du Serpentard s'immiscer dans la sienne. Elle venait tout just de s'en rendre compte, mais elle ne la retira pas pour autant.

La main du jeune homme n'était pas douce comme celle de Sirius. Elle grimaça : encore une fois il fallait qu'elle le compare à lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait pourtant une autre référence : le jeune moldu qu'elle avait rencontré l'été dernier durant ses vacances.

Arrivés dans le hall devant la Grande Salle, Evan s'arrêta face à elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On pourrait, si tu le veux bien sûr, s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ? proposa le jeune homme.

\- Si tu veux, Evan, répondit simplement Élisa.

Il était vrai qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis un moment tout en s'appelant encore par leurs noms de famille, c'était un peu bizarre.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme sous l'approbation de la belle rousse, qui avait employé directement son prénom pour lui répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que fut si facile. Puis ils se séparèrent pour regagner chacun leur table respective.

À la table des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs, qui suivaient souvent ce que faisait Élisa à cause du pari, s'étaient arrêté de manger pour l'observer tenir la main d'Evan Rosier. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air d'être aux anges à ce moment-même. Il avait vraiment un sourire idiot, pensa Sirius quand il regagna la table des Serpentards.

\- Tu as une forte concurrence on dirait, dit nonchalamment James à l'intention de Sirius.

\- Oui, merci j'avais vu. Il lui tourne autour depuis la rentrée quasiment, et elle fait plus attention à lui qu'à moi. Ce mec n'est même pas… commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre.

\- N'est même pas quoi ? voulut savoir Peter.

Sirius lui envoya un regard noir mais Peter ne s'en formalisa pas et souleva les épaules négligemment.

\- Je pense qu'il voulait dire aussi beau que lui, termina Remus le plus sérieux du monde.

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire sous l'air faussement grognon de Sirius.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait mieux avec un brun aux yeux foncés, dit Sirius.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a l'air de sortir avec un blond aux yeux bleu, le contredit Remus.

\- Je pense qu'on peut déclarer ton pari comme perdu, décréta James.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Attends, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. On en reparle dans deux à trois mois, OK ? Et puis il nous reste du temps avant la fin de l'année, s'exclama Sirius.

\- OK, comme tu veux, répondit James avec un sourire en coin

\- On fait une petite soirée ce soir ? demanda Peter.

\- Et comment Queudver ! On va fêter notre victoire ! cria James.

\- Nos réserves sont un peu vides, il faudra passer aux cuisines avant de remonter dans ce cas, fit remarquer Remus.

\- Heureusement que t'es là Lunard, sinon on aurait dû faire des allers-retours, dit Sirius en posant un bras affectif autour des épaules de son ami.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	17. Apprivoisement

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 17.**

 **Cette semaine nous continuons notre aventure en suivant trois de nos protagonistes.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire** ** **et la mise en alerte**. **

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Apprivoisement**

Le soir du match de Quidditch, malgré le charmant Evan Rosier qui l'avait raccompagnée à son dortoir, Elisa se permit une petite sortie dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous sa forme d'animagus, avant la fin du couvre-feu. C'était grisant de retrouver sa forme de félin et de pouvoir déambuler à sa guise. La liberté était vraiment comme un appel irrésistible et dès qu'elle le pouvait elle ne se gênait pas pour y goûter. C'était donc après avoir à nouveau cédé à cet appel qu'elle se retrouva à errer sans but précis dans les couloirs.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, la fête battait son plein. Un poste radio avait été installé, diffusant les titres des groupes de musique de sorciers du moment et les Maraudeurs, aidés d'élèves de septième année complices, avaient installé sur les tables de travail de quoi manger et boire, glissant même de l'alcool parmi les nombreuses boissons.

Ogs s'était trouvé un fauteuil libre et s'y était installé, avec un verre de jus de citrouille légèrement alcoolisé qu'il sirotait de temps en temps en observant la salle en ébullition. Sirius Black était entouré de sa meute de groupies au grand complet, pleines de compassion pour son bras meurtri. Il eut un rictus avant de détourner les yeux et de croiser le regard noisette de Natalie. Cette dernière lui adressa un grand sourire et se dirigea droit vers lui.

Ce que le Gryffondor voyait fusionna avec une vision de Lara, avançant vers lui de la même manière. La jeune femme se déplaçait d'un pas léger, comme si elle flottait, ses hanches se balançaient doucement de gauche à droite dans un ballet hypnotisant. Ogs déglutit, il n'avait jamais fait aussi attention à cette ressemblance, et celle-ci ne le laissa pas indifférent. Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, elle regarda autour d'elle s'il y avait de quoi s'asseoir à proximité, mais ne trouvant rien, elle décida de rester debout devant lui. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Ogs sortit de ses pensées et réagit enfin pour lui proposer sa place.

\- Tu veux peut être t'asseoir, proposa gentiment Ogs en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

\- Non c'est bon, reste assis, je vais m'installer ici, dit-elle en prenant place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Je voulais te féliciter pour ton jeu durant le match, Ogs, ajouta Natalie de sa jolie voix fluette.

\- Merci, mais c'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné, Natalie, répondit Ogs déjà sous le charme de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne pense pas, je t'ai vu mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie avec Sirius pour changer votre jeu. Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne pense pas qu'on serait ici en train de fêter notre petite victoire, affirma Natalie avec aplomb.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais c'est pas moi qui ai attrapé le vif d'or, dit Ogs avec un sourire charmeur.

\- C'est possible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi McGonagall a donné le poste de capitaine à Potter, avoua-t-elle. Tu es un bien meilleur stratège et tu sais prendre des décisions rapides.

\- Je t'avoue que moi non plus je sais pas trop pourquoi elle a fait ce choix. J'ai bien une idée mais je ne voudrais pas paraître jaloux.

\- Dis toujours ! l'encouragea la jolie brune.

\- Potter est son chouchou en cours, ça a peut-être jouer en sa faveur, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, je vois, dit-elle simplement avant de chercher dans la foule la personne dont ils parlaient.

James Potter était penché sur le dossier d'un canapé ou s'était installée Lily Evans et sa meilleure amie, Mary MacDonald. Elle se détourna du navrant spectacle qu'il offrait pour faire à nouveau face à Ogs, c'est à ce moment qu'elle surprit son regard sur elle.

\- À quoi tu penses, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Que ta peau doit être douce, répondit Ogs sans réfléchir.

Le sourire de Natalie s'élargit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vérifierais pas ? le défia-t-elle avec envie.

Ogs ne se fit pas prier et passa un bras autour de la taille fine de la Gryffondor pour la faire glisser jusqu'à lui. Il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque dégagée, ses cheveux bruns étant tenus par une queue de cheval, se délectant de son odeur et goûtant sa peau du bout des lèvres. À ce moment il se réjouissait d'avoir pensé à déposer Saphir dans son dortoir avant de participer à la petite soirée. La peau de Natalie était douce et aussi soyeuse que celle de Lara, elle dégageait un léger parfum de vanille dont il s'enivra quelques instants. Puis elle se décala pour lui faire face et pouvoir goûter Ogs de ses lèvres. Le baiser dura un petit moment avant qu'elle n'y mette fin.

\- Il paraît que tu sais faire un Patronus qui a la forme d'un lion, dit-elle sa bouche contre les lèvres de son partenaire. J'aimerais beaucoup le voir.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais pas ici.

\- Je connais un endroit parfait ! affirma-t-elle en glissant doucement des genoux de Ogs.

Le Gryffondor se releva et suivit la jeune femme hors de la salle commune, jusqu'au pied de la tour nord, au sommet de laquelle étaient dispensés les cours de divination. Natalie gravit les escaliers avec détermination, suivie de près par Ogs, puis elle pénétra sans cérémonie dans la salle de cours.

Ogs hésita un instant sur le seuil, incertain de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

La salle de divination, vraiment ? pensa-t-il.

Natalie lui faisait de plus en plus penser à Lara dans sa manière d'agir autant que dans ses mouvements, sa démarche, sa posture... Son amie l'avait emmené exactement au même endroit une fois, pour une raison semblable. C'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait chez cette fille : sa ressemblance avec Lara. Voyant que Ogs ne la suivait pas, Natalie fit la moue puis elle saisit le Gryffondor par sa cravate et l'attira à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte, une lueur affamée dans les yeux.

oOoOo

Il était très tard quand les Maraudeurs décidèrent que la fête était définitivement finie. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans la salle commune et les derniers fêtards somnolaient dans les fauteuils. Peter et Sirius montèrent les escaliers bras-dessus bras-dessous en chantant une chanson paillarde, ce qu'ils faisaient toujours une fois qu'ils étaient alcoolisés. Remus était exténué, même s'il n'avait pas participé au match de Quidditch ni bu autant que ses amis. Une fois dans leur dortoir, prêts pour la nuit, James s'intéressa au tatouage de Sirius.

\- Bon alors, tu m'expliques enfin ce que c'est ton nouveau tatouage ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ? C'est des runes qui me permettent d'augmenter mon pouvoir de séduction, répondit Sirius fièrement en bombant le torse.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je veux le même ! s'exclama James en saisissant Sirius par les épaules.

Il avait encore une fois tenté d'approcher Lily Evans pendant la soirée, mais sans succès. Peu importait les méthodes de séduction qu'il utilisait sur la belle jeune femme, elle n'acceptait jamais ses avances. Le Gryffondor était de plus en plus désespéré, il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir.

\- Tu veux te faire tatouer des runes ? s'étonna Remus.

\- Si elles peuvent améliorer mes chances de conclure avec Lily, je me ferais tatouer tout le corps s'il le faut ! affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Sirius échangea un regard amusé avec Remus avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ces tatouages n'auraient aucun effet sur toi, tu sais, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ça aurait un effet sur toi et pas sur moi ? demanda James.

\- Tu n'as jamais étudié les runes, tu ne comprends rien à leur fonctionnement, expliqua Sirius. Pour que les runes appliquées sur ton corps aient un quelconque effet sur tes pouvoirs magiques, il faut que tu puisses les maîtriser, comprendre leur essence et exploiter les ressources qu'elles t'offrent. Même pour moi, c'est tout nouveau et je ne sens pas encore de réelle différence. Alors toi… Si tu arrives à atteindre mon niveau d'expertise sur les runes je te ferai les tatouages que tu veux moi-même !

James regardait son ami d'un air déconfit. Après tout, si ça avait été aussi simple, tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières orneraient leur peau de runes afin d'augmenter leur propre puissance. Le Gryffondor abandonna l'idée et demanda plutôt à ses amis des conseils pour séduire la belle rousse. Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'exclama qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber et de choisir une de ses nombreuses admiratrices. Remus dit qu'il n'était pas du tout expert en la matière et se glissa entre les draps. Peter accepta d'aider James dans l'élaboration d'un stratagème pour faire succomber Lily, sous le regard blasé de Sirius.

oOoOo

\- Bien dormi, mon lion ? demanda Natalie en prenant place à côté de Ogs dans la Grande Salle et en le gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue.

\- Comme un bébé ! Et toi, ma lionne ? s'enquit-il en replaçant une mèche brune de Natalie derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Un peu plus loin à la table des Gryffondors, Sirius observait l'échange avec toute l'intensité qu'il pouvait fournir un jeudi matin.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Patmol ? lui demanda James assis à ses côtés.

\- Carter… dit-il simplement tout en le désignant du menton.

\- Quoi "Carter" ?

\- Il a l'air de sortir avec Holkhan, dit Sirius ronchon.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? s'exclama James surpris.

\- Non, je pensais qu'il sautait de fille en fille en ce moment, déclara Sirius en redirigeant son regard sur sa tartine qu'il avait presque oubliée.

\- Tu étais sûrement trop occupé à harceler Pratchet pour t'en rendre compte, mais ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils sont ensemble, expliqua James.

\- Ça ne va pas durer, affirma Sirius en mordant dans son bout de pain.

\- C'est sûr que toi tu ne faisais pas ça avant ! se moqua James.

\- Je ne le fais plus ! Comme tu l'as dit, c'était avant, se défendit Sirius.

\- Si tu le dis, dit James en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

\- Au fait, Peter t'a donné quoi comme conseil pour choper Evans ? demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.

\- De l'ignorer comme Pratchet fait avec toi.

\- Quoi ? se mit à crier Sirius, s'attirant des regards d'élèves de toutes les tables, et même ceux de leurs professeurs mécontents.

\- Queudver, m'a fait remarquer que plus elle t'ignorait plus tu la voulais, expliqua James calmement.

\- Mais elle n'a jamais voulu sortir avec moi avant, c'est pas du tout pareil ! chuchota presque Sirius après s'être fait remarquer.

\- Ah bon, tu crois ? Moi je trouve ça très similaire, rétorqua James.

\- Si je vais dans ton sens, ça voudrait dire que Pratchet serait amoureuse de moi et qu'elle m'aurait déjà couru après.

\- C'est pas impossible tu sais, lâcha James qui se voulait énigmatique.

Sirius chercha des yeux Élisa dans la Grande Salle et la trouva au bout de la table des Poufsouffles, en train de déjeuner tout en lisant un livre posé devant elle. Ses beaux cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage délicat dans une cascade de boucles.

Sentant sûrement un regard sur elle, Élisa releva la tête et croisa le regard du Gryffondor un instant avant de détourner les yeux et de plonger à nouveau dans son ouvrage, sans aucune réaction. L'avait-elle désiré, lui, Sirius Black ? Et maintenant l'ignorait-elle pour le punir de ne pas avoir fait attention à elle ? Sirius ressassait les paroles de James en essayant de trouver un sens à la situation. Puis il parvint à la conclusion que c'était ridicule. Élisa n'avait jamais fait partie de ces filles qui lui tournaient toujours autour depuis ses premières années à Poudlard. James se trompait, c'était certain.

oOoOo

Cela faisait tout juste un mois que Meiling vivait une idylle avec Hugo. Elle assistait à tous ses entraînements de Quidditch, parfois dans les gradins, parfois directement à côté de lui sur le terrain, en tant que bras droit. Elle aimait qu'il l'implique dans l'équipe. Elle pouvait ainsi vivre par procuration sa passion, sans avoir à se mettre en danger en exposant sa vraie nature. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait comprise.

Après l'entraînement, ils s'offraient souvent un petit moment tous les deux dans les airs. Ils se passaient le souafle en élaborant des stratégies, ou alors ils se pourchassaient simplement dans des enchaînements de voltige, redoublant de courage et de créativité dans leurs figures, avant de regarder le soleil couchant disparaître dans le lac du haut de leurs balais.

Ce soir également ils firent de même, savourant l'air frais sur leur visage. Après leurs petits jeux dans les cieux, ils redescendirent sur terre pour ranger leur équipement de Quidditch dans les vestiaires. Une fois débarrassés de leurs balais, ils prirent la direction du château, main dans la main. Mais au lieu de continuer vers le septième étage Hugo s'arrêta au cinquième, l'étage réservé aux préfets-en-chef.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Meiling en regardant autour d'elle.

\- C'est une surprise, tu verras ça va te plaire, répondit Hugo avec un sourire.

Meiling acquiesça et le jeune homme la guida dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau.

\- C'est Lestrange qui m'a donné le mot de passe.

Puis Hugo s'adressa à un tableau représentant une forêt de pins, lui donnant le mot de passe qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans la fameuse salle de bain réservée exclusivement aux préfets-en-chef. À l'ouverture du passage, plusieurs odeurs se mêlant agréablement assaillirent les narines de la jeune femme.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée, mais quand ils s'avancèrent les lumières gagnèrent légèrement en intensité, créant une ambiance douce et tamisée dans des tons bleus et violets. Elle put alors découvrir la pièce dans son entièreté : un grand vitrail éclatant de couleur et digne d'une chapelle était encastré dans le mur en face de la porte, ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Il représentait une créature des profondeurs, sûrement un triton, perché sur un rocher au milieu de l'eau. Tout comme les tableaux qui ornaient les murs du château, il était animé et il sembla à Meiling que la créature les observait de ses yeux globuleux.

À leurs pieds étaient disposés de grands carreaux de marbre blanc et au centre de la pièce, incrusté de petites mosaïques bleues et blanches, un immense bain avait été creusé dans le sol, mais il ressemblait plus à une piscine. Sur le bord de celle-ci sortaient, tels un orgue de cuivre, d'innombrables robinets de différentes tailles, chaque poignée ornée d'une pierre d'une couleur différente.

Tout autour du bassin étaient alignées des colonnes, en marbre blanc également, comme celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans les temples de la Grèce antique, ornées de longues stries verticales et se terminant par d'élégantes sculptures représentant divers végétaux. Cette disposition offrait une allée plus sombre, entre la piscine et les murs. C'est là qu'étaient disposées plusieurs chaises et commodes surmontées de serviettes savamment pliées.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla Meiling.

\- N'est-ce pas ? dit Hugo en se plaçant derrière elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Mhm, Hugo... Arrête, je suis toute collante de transpiration, protesta-t-elle en savourant quand même ses baisers.

\- Moi j'aime ce petit goût salé sur ta peau, murmura-t-il, les lèvres contre sa peau.

Le souffle chaud d'Hugo dans son cou la fit frissonner et elle s'abandonna entièrement à ces baisers. Il passa ses mains sous son pull, le remontant doucement jusqu'à entrer en contact avec les seins de la jeune femme. Celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir sous cette caresse : cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapport intime avec un homme et son corps était devenu très sensible aux stimuli.

À cette invitation informulée, Hugo continua ses préliminaires, malaxant chacun de ses seins, taquinant ses mamelons dressés à travers sa chemise. Ne supportant plus la douce torture de ces caresses, Meiling pivota pour faire face à Hugo et captura les lèvres du jeune homme des siennes, tout en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure ondulée du beau brun. Puis elle interrompit leur baiser à contrecœur quand une pensée fugace lui vint à l'esprit.

\- On ne devrait pas faire ça ici, dit-elle à moitié essoufflée. On pourrait nous surprendre.

\- Aucun risque, quand la pièce est occupée personne ne peut entrer, expliqua Hugo avec assurance.

\- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas...

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire puis elle reprit son baiser là où elle l'avait arrêté. Il se fit plus passionné, plus pressant. Les mains d'Hugo avaient quitté ses seins pour se poser sur ses frêles épaules, afin de faire glisser sa cape. Celle-ci tomba à terre dans un petit bruit de froissement de tissus et fut vite rejointe par le pull et la cravate de la jeune femme. Il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner sa chemise, quittant ses lèvres offertes pour parcourir de baisers la peau crémeuse qu'il découvrait à chaque bouton. Meiling savourait chaque pression de ses lèvres, chaque souffle sur son corps, poussant des soupirs, encourageant son partenaire.

Les frissons avaient gagné son corps sous les caresses d'Hugo. Il s'était arrêté à nouveau sur ses seins, qu'il taquinait du bout de la langue chacun leur tour, les mordant et les tétant quelques fois. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, elle se tenait aux épaules d'Hugo, déjà au bord de l'orgasme. La sentant se tendre, il s'interrompit et remonta vers son cou, où il suça sa peau pour y laisser une marque, puis vers ses lèvres, qu'il dévora avec avidité. Meiling remercia intérieurement le jeune homme de s'être arrêté, elle ne voulait pas partir sans lui.

Elle entreprit alors de faire de même avec son partenaire. Elle lui enleva son maillot de Quidditch, découvrant ainsi la musculature du capitaine. Elle passa une main appréciatrice sur les courbes de ses muscles, encore dissimulés par un débardeur blanc, qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui retirer pour profiter pleinement de son corps du bout des lèvres, goûtant sa salinité.

Tout en descendant vers son pubis avec sa bouche, elle s'affaira à retirer le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du jeune homme, libérant ainsi sa verge en érection, qu'elle saisit délicatement de ses doigts. Elle continua son chemin, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau tendre entre le nombril d'Hugo et son sexe, faisant des allers-retours, le taquinant du bout de la langue, le léchant de temps en temps. Chaque nouvelle assaut déclenchait des soupirs appréciateurs de la part de son petit-ami.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de l'échauffer, elle prit son gland entre ses lèvres, le suçant légèrement tout en le caressant de sa langue. Elle sentit alors la main du jeune homme se placer dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête, l'intimant à aller plus loin d'une légère pression. C'est avec plaisir qu'elle prit entièrement son membre palpitant dans la bouche. Cette action fut accueillie par un râle bruyant de son beau Serdaigle. Elle amorça alors un régulier mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge, tout en aspirant légèrement, afin de créer une pression agréable autour de son membre. Cela dura quelques instants avant que Hugo ne demande à Meiling d'arrêter car il ne voulait pas se libérer ainsi.

Une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau debout, il lui ôta sa jupe et la fit glisser le long de ses hanches étroites, l'emmenant rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements. Quand ils furent parfaitement nus tous les deux, Hugo souleva sa petite-amie et la prit dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules, puis il l'entraîna vers le grand bain avec lui.

L'eau était chaude et leur arrivait à la taille, mais sur leur peau échauffée elle leur semblait presque froide, déclenchant des frissons chez la jeune femme. Hugo alla actionner un des robinets duquel coula une eau chaude couleur d'or, tout en gardant sa princesse contre son torse pour qu'elle s'habitue à la température de l'eau. Puis, il la retourna pour caler son dos contre son torse et vint couvrir la nuque fragile de baisers brûlants, laissant au passage un peu plus de marques de suçon.

Tandis qu'une de ses mains avait élu domicile sur le sein gauche de Meiling, le malaxant doucement, l'autre vient agacer son clitoris. Très vite, ses doigts glissèrent dans le sexe de sa partenaire pour venir caresser l'intérieur de son vagin. La petite Serdaigle se cramponnait à la nuque de son partenaire, légèrement cambrée, et gémissait son plaisir de plus en plus fort sous les caresses répétées qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose maintenant : qu'il la prenne, là, maintenant, qu'il la remplisse. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.

\- Hugo… haleta Meiling. Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme bougea légèrement, les ramenant près du bord pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir comme soutien. Puis il s'introduisit entièrement.

Meiling laissa échapper un cri exutoire qui excita davantage Hugo, il commença à la pénétrer dans un va et vient au rythme soutenu, faisant clapoter l'eau entre leurs corps, arrachant à chaque fois un peu plus de cris à sa partenaire. Quand les exclamations de la jeune femme se changèrent en mots d'encouragement à son égard, le jeune homme redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups de rein. Meiling se laissa tomber en avant, la poitrine écrasée sur le marbre blanc, cherchant de ses ongles une surface à laquelle se raccrocher dans son extase.

Ils finirent par crier leur plaisir à l'unisson, appuyés contre le rebord du bain quand il les submergea. Ils restèrent là quelques instants à reprendre leur souffle, sans bouger, Meiling toujours pressée contre le sol, Hugo le front posé entre les omoplates de la jeune femme. Quand leur cœur eut repris un rythme normal, Hugo libéra Meling de son étreinte et il aperçut dans son dos quelque chose qui l'inquiéta.

\- C'est quoi ces marques dans ton dos ? questionna Hugo en la caressant du bout des doigts.

Meiling s'était raidit instantanément. Elle se redressa, son cerveau embrumé par l'orgasme tournait à mille à l'heure pour se souvenir de l'excuse qu'elle s'était inventée.

\- J'ai fait une méchante chute en balai au-dessus d'une forêt cet été, mentit-elle sans ciller.

\- Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais plus faire de Quidditch ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. C'est un très mauvais souvenir, continua-t-elle.

\- Tu cicatrises très mal, alors, fit remarquer Hugo en continuant son inspection. Certaines de ces blessures ont l'air récentes.

Et zut ! pensa-t-elle. Vite, autre chose ! Ah, oui ! Lupin et la bibliothèque ! Il était vraiment mal en point après.

\- Je me suis pris une étagère de la bibliothèque avec tous ses livres sur le dos il y a pas longtemps, déclara Meiling dans un demi mensonge.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Hugo les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vraiment, répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je vais classer les dossiers de McGonagall tous les lundi soir, tu sais. J'ai dû faire exploser tous les livres de cette étagères pour ne pas mourir étouffée dessous.

\- Mais comment elle a pu tomber ? demanda Hugo sous le choc.

\- Je soupçonne que quelqu'un l'air poussée volontairement sur moi, affirma Meiling.

\- Si je l'attrape je le massacre, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Pas très Serdaigle tout ça, fit remarquer Meiling avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je m'en fiche. Il ou elle aurait pu te tuer ! s'offusqua Hugo les sourcils froncés.

\- Si tu l'attrapes je préférerais que tu l'emmènes voir McGonagall pour qu'on lève mon interdiction de mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le nez

\- Oui, bon, dans se cas je ferai ça, capitula-t-il. Mais avant je le torture un peu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Meiling leva les yeux au ciel puis vint capturer ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser, redonnant toute son ardeur à son partenaire.

oOoOo

Les tensions entre Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient retombées après le match, la semaine qui suivit fut particulièrement calme.

Sirius en profita pour redoubler d'ardeur dans ses approches d'Élisa quand ceux-ci n'avaient pas cours avec toute la classe. Apparemment, Evan Rosier ne s'était pas déclaré à elle car il ne la suivait pas partout comme un elfe de maison, il ne l'attendait pas non plus à la fin de ses cours optionnels comme le faisait toujours Rabastan avec Lara. Il se dit qu'il avait encore une chance de pouvoir la convaincre de sortir avec lui, et ainsi de gagner son pari. Tout n'était pas perdu.

En même temps, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin qu'elle fasse attention à lui. Étrange sensation. Le fait qu'elle l'ignore la plupart du temps commençait à lui miner le moral. Il pouvait ressentir à ces moments quelque chose de douloureux se contracter dans sa poitrine, sans savoir exactement quel était ce sentiment. Il en était presque réduit à être heureux que la chatte cuivrée vienne aussi souvent leur rendre visite le soir et lui accorde une bonne partie de son attention. Il l'avait même caressée longuement hier soir quand elle était venue le voir.

Où allait le monde s'il en était réduit à donner son affection à un chat ? Sentait-elle son trouble et venait-elle le réconforter ? Possible, les chats étaient d'étranges créatures après tout.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en réalité Élisa avait réellement du mal à se maîtriser face aux assauts répétés de Sirius. Celui-ci lui offrait des sourires charmants, des compliments agréables et il lui proposait même de l'accompagner à son dortoir ou à la Grande Salle. Mais toutes ces attentions attiraient sur Élisa les foudres des groupies de Sirius.

Pourquoi était-il si insistant après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Ne voyait-il pas que Evan était... était quoi d'ailleurs ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis ni même embrassés. Le Serpentard était simplement son rempart face au Gryffondor, une façon de l'éloigner d'elle et de s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle l'avait sentie, cette chaleur dévorante qui gagna à plusieurs reprises son corps et son cœur, qui la poussait à revenir chaque soir dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs.

Elle ne venait plus seulement pour s'assurer que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas découvert le secret de Meiling, elle venait pour une nouvelle raison, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer : pouvoir passer du temps avec Sirius. Élisa rêvait de passer du temps avec lui sous sa forme humaine, mais elle y résistait chaque jour un peu plus, utilisant en pleine connaissance de cause le jeune Serpentard pour se cacher. Pour cacher ses sentiments grandissants.

Elle en était sûre maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement de la fascination pour la plastique du beau jeune homme, mais de réels sentiments. Elle avait appris à le connaître durant ces nombreuses soirées passées avec lui. C'était un garçon cultivé, passionné et loyal envers ses amis. Il avait même changé de comportement vis-à-vis de sa forme d'animagus, acceptant sa présence, jusqu'à la gratifier de quelques caresses affectueuses depuis quelques temps.

Elle avait aussi constaté un autre changement : il ne courait plus après les filles comme avant, se contentant juste de discuter avec, repoussant même les avances des plus audacieuses. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il agissait de manière différente.

Ce revirement avait-il une quelconque raison ? Pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer quelque chose d'autre ? Autre chose que de la crainte envers elle, la crainte qu'elle ne révèle leur secret ?

oOoOo

Une fois de plus n'est pas coutume, Élisa revêtit sa forme d'animagus et emprunta le passage secret menant au sixième étage après le repas. Quand elle déboula dans les escaliers, elle tomba comme elle l'espérait sur le groupe des Maraudeurs, qui tournait au bout du couloir pour monter au dernier étage. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à caler ses allées et venues avec les leurs, c'était plus facile ainsi.

Quand elle les rattrapa, elle fut accueillie comme à chaque fois par moult caresses de la part de Remus, ainsi que quelques une de Sirius et James. Peter était toujours réticent à l'approcher.

Puis elle les suivit en trottinant à côté d'eux jusqu'à leur dortoir, où elle prit directement place près de l'oreiller de Sirius. Celui ci roula des yeux, non sans un petit sourire qui se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres en observant son manège, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit près d'elle. Les autres garçons observaient avec bienveillance le comportement de Sirius, qui avait totalement changé vis-à-vis de la chatte.

\- T'es un vrai petit chien à me suivre partout comme ça toi, dit Sirius en enlevant sa cravate avant de la jeter près de sa valise.

Élisa plissa légèrement des yeux en entendant cette description d'elle. Elle n'était pas un chien ! Elle l'avait fortement espéré, mais la réalité en avait voulu autrement.

\- D'ailleurs, je devrais te donner un nom ! décida-t-il en s'adressant à la chatte sur son lit tout en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise afin de libérer son cou.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Patmol, intervint Remus qui écoutait sa conversation.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, depuis le temps qu'elle vient, il serait temps de la baptiser, renchérit James.

\- Moi "le chat" ça m'allait très bien, dit Peter d'une petite voix.

\- Bon, comme c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, je choisis ! déclara Sirius. Et ce sera dans la tradition Black.

\- Bah voyons, lâcha Remus avec un sourire narquois.

\- Même si je n'aime pas toutes leurs traditions, celle-ci me plaît bien, se justifia Sirius. On utilise le nom des étoiles pour chaque personne de la famille. Moi tu vois, c'est Sirius comme la plus brillante de la constellation du Grand Chien, c'est ironique non ? expliqua-t-il à l'intention de la chatte avant de s'esclaffer de son rire canin. Bon, comme t'es un vrai petit chien toi aussi, je vais utiliser la même constellation que la mienne pour te trouver un nom. Que penses-tu de Adara ?

Élisa tourna la tête vers la droite en fermant les yeux pour désapprouver

\- Non, t'aimes pas, interpréta Sirius. Alors, Mirza peut-être ? proposa-t-il avant de partir dans un fou rire en voyant la tête que faisait la chatte sur son lit.

Élisa avait enfouit la tête entre ses pattes avant pour cacher ses yeux.

\- Oui, moi aussi je le trouve horrible ce nom, la rassura-t-il. Ça ne t'ira pas du tout ma belle. Isis alors ?

Élisa releva la tête et émit un faible miaulement d'approbation. C'était le nom d'étoile composant la constellation du Grand Chien le moins horrible que Sirius ait proposé, au vu de celles qu'il restait, elle ne pouvait se permettre de refuser celui-là, qu'elle trouvait en plus plutôt joli. C'était d'autant plus une manière très poétique de choisir des noms. Elle était honorée qu'il ait choisi un nom en fonction de ses traditions familiales, surtout en utilisant la même constellation que la sienne. Était-ce une preuve d'affection ? Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Ça a l'air de lui plaire, conclut Sirius en la gratifiant d'une douce caresse sur le dos provoquant instantanément le ronronnement de l'animal.

\- Je pense que c'était le meilleur choix aussi, dit James alors que Remus approuvait d'un signe de tête.

\- Isis nous vient de l'Égypte, c'est le nom d'une déesse avant d'être le nom d'une étoile, expliqua Sirius à la chatte qui ronronnait toujours. Tu savais que les chats étaient vénérés dans l'Égypte ancienne ? Je pense que ce nom te va à merveille !

oOoOo

Élisa continua à se rendre régulièrement dans la chambre des Maraudeurs dans la peau d'Isis. Jusque là, ses expéditions d'espionnage n'avaient rien donné de concret et avaient entraîné plus d'interrogations qu'autre chose. Mais en ce premier dimanche de décembre les choses étaient différentes, car quand elle pénétra dans leur dortoir, elle les découvrit tous les quatre en pleine conversation, penchés au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant qui n'avait de toute évidence pas sa place au plein milieu de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le lit de Sirius, de sa démarche souple habituelle. Des ingrédients et un livre de potion ouvert étaient étalés au le sol, ajoutant un peu plus de désordre dans la pièce, si c'était possible. Qu'étaient-ils en train de concocter, se demanda-t-elle. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle abandonna son perchoir et atterrit dans un petit bruit sourd à côté du livre de potions, attirant l'attention du groupe de garçons.

\- Non, Isis, la réprimanda James. Retourne sur le lit de Sirius.

Élisa ne se préoccupa pas de la protestation du jeune homme. Elle s'était figé comme un limier devant ce qu'elle avait découvert : ils étaient en train de préparer de l'amortentia ! Mais pourquoi donc faisaient-ils cette folie ? À qui destinaient-ils ce philtre d'amour ? Lily Evans ? James avait-il perdu la tête et voulait-il à ce point qu'elle l'aime pour qu'il s'abaisse à ce genre de stratagème plus que réprimandable ? Élisa eut un frisson : et si c'était pour elle ? Si Sirius s'était lassé de lui faire la cour et qu'il souhaitait la forcer de cette manière ?

\- Isis ! se fit-elle réprimander une seconde fois par James.

\- Remus, prends-la avec toi, elle va mettre des poils partout et faudrait pas confondre avec nos ingrédients, déclara Sirius.

\- Je préférais ça à ce que vous faites, déclara Rémus en prenant Isis dans ses bras. J'espère que vous allez la rater ! ajouta-t-il en regagnant son lit.

\- Oh, aller Lunard, ça va être drôle, dit Peter tout excité.

\- Je ne trouve pas, non, répondit froidement Remus en caressant Isis sur ses genoux. Jouer avec les sentiments des gens c'est jamais drôle.

\- Tu es trop sensible Remus, c'est de Servilus qu'on parle, affirma Sirius comme si ça pouvait se justifier.

\- Même. Et on en parle de la personne à qui il va s'en prendre sous l'effet de la potion ? demanda Remus toujours mécontent.

\- Si tu as une bonne raison à me donner je change de fille, proposa Sirius.

Remus déglutit mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'exprimer sa désapprobation par une grimace. Comment leur expliquer que Lunard devenait littéralement obsédé par l'odeur de Meiling ? Quand elle était là, il passait son temps à humer profondément l'air ambiant, ça en devenait presque gênant. Pourquoi Lunard réagissait-il ainsi ? Il ne le savait pas et ne pouvait même pas faire de recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver des réponses.

Elisa était à la fois rassurée que cette potion soit destiné à Severus Rogue, mais en même temps elle était tiraillée par les mêmes préoccupations que Remus. De plus, une crainte subsistait : qui serait la victime du Serpentard ?

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	18. Pouvoir

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 18.**

 **Cette semaine projecteur sur Lara.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Pouvoir**

Lara avait été tellement impatiente de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Rabastan qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur autre chose depuis la rentrée. Ni les cours, ni ses amis, ni quoi que ce soit. Mais elle n'avait pu partager que de rares moments avec lui depuis la fin des vacances. Il était tout le temps entouré de ses "amis" ou accaparé par ses responsabilités de préfet-en-chef, et dès qu'il avait un peu de répit il en profitait pour faire ses devoirs, préparer ses A.S.P.I.C.S. ou encore s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec quelques élèves pour discuter en privé. Elle n'y était pas invitée, bien sûr, ce qui l'agaçait assez. C'était son petit-ami oui ou non ? Si il avait du temps pour eux mais pas pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec elle alors elle devait en être absolument. C'est donc avec subtilité qu'elle mena son enquête et qu'elle aborda le sujet des réunions avec quelques uns des concernés dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Rosier, Rogue, Black. Bonsoir, les salua Lara d'un signe de tête. Ça vous dérange pas que je m'installe avec vous ce soir ? Les autres filles me détestent, depuis que je suis avec Rabastan je crois. Je pense qu'elles sont jalouse qu'il ait fait sa demande de fiançailles si rapidement. Vous ne croyez pas ? débita-t-elle en prenant place face à eux auprès du feu.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard rapide avant d'observer à nouveau la jeune femme qui s'asseyait devant eux, le dos bien droit, les épaules légèrement en arrière. Elle croisa les jambes, affichant une attitude décontractée.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, Johnson, déclara finalement Evan.

\- Bien, alors dis-moi Rosier, enchaîna Lara une fois qu'elle avait eu l'attention qu'elle désirait, tu pourrais m'éclairer sur un point ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Evan avec un grand sourire. C'est à quel propos ?

\- Vous faites quoi avec Rabastan toutes les semaines quand vous le rejoignez dans sa chambre ? questionna Lara sans préambule.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de question et regarda une nouvelle fois les deux garçons à côté de lui à la recherche d'un soutien. Regulus haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne savait pas et Severus fixait un point sur le mur face à lui tout en gardant un visage impassible. Apparemment Evan devrait se débrouiller seul sur ce point-la.

\- On discute, choisit-il de lui répondre.

\- Merci Merlin, ce n'est que ça, vous imaginez si c'était autre chose ! déclara Lara théâtralement avant de les fixer un à un dans les yeux d'un regard noir. Non mais vous m'avez prise pour une fée ou quoi ?

\- Une fée ? s'étonna le jeune Regulus, un sourcil levé, trahissant sa confusion.

Lara poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération à l'idée de devoir répondre à cette question, mais Severus la devança et donna les explications nécessaires à Regulus.

\- Ce sont des créatures idiotes qui croient tout ce qu'on leur dit et font tout ce qu'on leur demande sans poser de questions, répondit-il d'une voix monotone. Il paraîtrait même qu'elles soient extrêmement vaniteuses et jalouses.

\- Merci, Rogue, dit simplement Lara en lui adressant un sourire charmeur qui le fit rosir légèrement. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'elles sont jalouses. Sinon c'est gentil de changer de sujet mais ça répond pas à ma question. Vous faites quoi là-bas ?

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait prête pour le comprendre et donc de le savoir, déclara le jeune Black d'une voix blanche.

\- Je me demande bien ce que tu as compris pour qu'il te soit permis d'y assister alors que tu n'es seulement qu'en quatrième année, railla Lara hautaine, pinçant les lèvres tout en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Des choses dont tu n'as pas encore réussi à prendre conscience toute seule, à l'évidence, la provoqua Regulus en la détaillant à son tour de haut en bas.

\- Ce que je constate là c'est que l'arrogance des Black est héréditaire, lui répondit Lara avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Le pouvoir…, commença Régulus avant de se faire couper par Evan.

\- On est désolés, Johnson, intervint Evan avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux baguettes. Mais on ne peut rien te dire avant que tu ne sois prête à l'entendre.

Lara fronça les sourcils. Ce que Black allait dire avant qu'il soit interrompu l'intriguait. Elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais Rosier était intervenu trop rapidement. Zut à la fin ! Elle en était sûre, elle aurait eu les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

\- J'en ai rien à carrer de vos excuses, déclara-t-elle calmement en se levant. Je veux des réponses sur ce que vous faites au cinquième et je les aurai. Et si ça parle de pouvoir, sachez que ça m'intéresse fortement.

Puis elle tourna les talons et monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, laissant les trois garçons à leur réflexion. Devaient-ils prévenir Lestrange des agissements de sa future femme ? Sûrement. Ils lui en toucheraient deux mots ce soir.

Une heure avant le couvre-feu, la bande des trois garçons, accompagnés de quelques autres Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, se retrouva au cinquième étage dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. Celui-ci se trouvait au centre de demi-cercle que les participants avaient formé autour de lui.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles cette semaine ? demanda Rabastan en guise d'introduction.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra bientôt compter parmi nous Archer et Harris, déclara Andrew Aylen, un Poufsouffle de septième année.

\- Bien, affirma Rabastan avec un sourire réjoui. Côté Serdaigle on en est où, Hemji ?

\- Je travaille toujours sur Ling, et sinon Nixon, Ting et Chan c'est bon, elles sont avec nous.

\- Que des filles, releva Rabastan. Elles ne sont pas notre priorité, tu sais qu'elles sont moins utiles… Mais ça vous fera de la charmante compagnie je suppose, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Ling est à moi, rappela Hugo, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle, rassure-toi, dit Rabastan. Mais si tu veux qu'elle soit à toi il faut que tu finisses le travail avec elle.

Hugo acquiesça et Lestrange reprit.

\- Rosier ? Comment ça avance avec la voyante ?

\- Doucement, je l'avoue, déclara Evan en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi lui avait-on confié ce genre de mission, se demandait-il à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, les filles ne l'intéressaient même pas.

\- Le maître t'a confié cette mission, il a besoin d'elle, rappela Rabastan d'une voix dure. Alors mets-y plus du tien. Travaille-la au corps s'il faut. À la fin de l'année il faut qu'elle soit à nous. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Oui, répondit Evan en regardant Lestrange qui le vrillait de ses yeux noirs.

Le maître savait-il quelque chose sur lui ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

\- Bon, sinon, y a-t-il d'autres Serpentards qui ont été approchés ? demanda Rabastan.

\- Non mais... commença Regulus avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Rogue, à qui il lança un regard assassin.

\- Oui, l'encouragea Lestrange en regardant le jeune Black pour qu'il continue.

\- Euh… rien, se décida à répondre Régulus.

\- J'aimerais quand même entendre ce qui allait suivre après ce "mais", insista le préfet-en-chef.

\- Johnson, dit simplement Severus.

\- Quoi "Johnson" ? demanda Rabastan calmement, mais les flammes dans son regard trahissaient sa colère : la moindre allusion à Lara avait le don de l'énerver.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait l'inclure dans la confidence, elle pose plein de questions, expliqua Severus.

\- Je l'inclurai quand j'estimerai que c'est le bon moment, dit sèchement le septième année, mécontent qu'on lui dise comment faire les choses. Ce sera tout pour se soir, on se retrouvera la semaine prochaine à la même heure, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs.

Une fois seul, Rabastan fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Alors comme ça Lara posait des questions sur ses activités ? Si elle continuait elle allait attirer l'attention sur ce qu'il faisait et ce n'était absolument pas bon. Il devait vérifier en premier lieu si elle lui était réellement loyale et ce qu'elle pensait des idées du maître. Ces filles étaient vraiment des plaies… Entre Pratchet qui ne se laissait pas séduire et Lara qui osait poser des questions, les femmes ne savaient vraiment plus où était leur place !

Le lendemain matin, à la table des Serpentards, Rabastan prit place à côté de Lara, comme à son habitude. Celle-ci était concentrée, les sourcils froncés, plongée dans l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue pour signaler sa présence, auquel elle répondit en relevant la tête de son journal pour lui adresser un franc sourire. Puis il mit en application le plan qu'il avait préparé la nuit dernière.

\- Des choses intéressantes ce matin ? demanda Rabastan en se servant copieusement.

\- Ça parle encore de moldus qui ont été tués non loin d'un village sorcier, répondit Lara d'un ton détaché en replongeant dans son journal.

\- Mhm ? fit Rabastan, espérant qu'elle continue de lui raconter ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on parle de ces moldus dans la Gazette, déclara Lara. C'est la Gazette du Sorcier non ? C'est quoi cette intérêt pour des moldus morts ? On s'en fiche ! En plus ils ne disent même pas comment ils sont morts ! Vraiment inintéressant, décida-t-elle en repliant finalement le journal et se servant à son tour.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Rabastan d'un ton qu'il voulait désintéressé.

\- Bien sûr ! déclara Lara tout en continuant de se servir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu préconiserais ? s'enquit Rabastan.

\- J'étendrai les sortilèges anti-moldus plus loin autour des villages sorciers pour les empêcher de venir. C'est leur faute ce qui leur arrive. Le Ministre aurait dû prévoir qu'il y aurait des histoires comme ça un jour. Ces gens-là ne sont pas fait pour côtoyer la magie, ils ne la comprennent pas, dit Lara avec conviction.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais surtout car nous sommes supérieurs à eux, lui répondit Rabastan après avoir fini sa bouchée.

Ah, c'était donc ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'après eux, se dit Lara. Rabastan pensait que, comme elle fréquentait Ogs, elle pouvait avoir une opinion différente de la sienne sur les moldus. Elle devait donc lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas le cas pour pouvoir participer à leurs réunions hebdomadaires.

\- Le monde devrait appartenir aux sorciers pour toi ? questionna Lara afin d'indiquer son intérêt pour le sujet.

\- On ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher, ça devrait être l'inverse, affirma le septième année.

\- Sûrement, acquiesça Lara en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu penses quoi des sang-de-bourbe ? continua Rabastan.

\- C'est un peu extrême de les appeler comme ça, mais je pense qu'ils ont sûrement un parent cracmol dans leur famille, ce n'est pas possible que la magie apparaisse spontanément chez eux, supposa Lara.

\- Des traîtres à leur sang ces cracmols, ajouta Rabastan

\- Peut-être, mais vu qu'ils ont été rejetés de la société magique, je comprends qu'ils se soient tournés vers les moldus, tenta de les défendre Lara en gardant son objectif en tête.

\- Voilà où ça nous mène aujourd'hui ! Les sang pur se font rares et nous somme envahis par des sang-de-bourbe et les sangs mêlé à cause de ces fornications de traîtres à leur sang, déclara le jeune homme avec véhémence.

\- Mais peut-on réellement faire quelque chose contre ça ? l'interrogea Lara en le fixant des yeux.

\- Oh, plus que tu ne l'imagines ! Avec un peu de pouvoir tout est possible. Si ça t'intéresse de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que toi, de construire notre avenir dans un monde fait pour nous et par nous… commença Rabastan.

\- C'est à ça que servent tes petites réunions ? le coupa Lara

Rabastan acquiesça du chef en arborant un sourire fier.

\- Je veux en être ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! J'en ai marre d'être mise à l'écart !

\- Doucement, avant ça faut que tu prouves ta valeur, dit Rabastan d'une voix enjôleuse en saisissant Lara par le menton pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

\- Dis-moi comment je peux faire ça, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, tout contre les lèvres de son petit-ami.

\- En agissant comme une personne de ton rang, lui répondit-il, frôlant les lèvres de Lara avant de s'en saisir.

Elle savoura le baiser fugace qu'il lui donna avant qu'il ne se lève et quitte la table, la laissant finir son petit-déjeuner, perdue dans ses pensées. Dans la félicité du moment, Lara était contente que Rabastan lui offre enfin la possibilité de toucher son monde, de se rapprocher de lui et de partager ses projets. C'est ce que ferait toute fiancée pour soutenir son futur mari après tout, se dit-elle. Il restait tout de même une dernière ombre au tableau : que voulait dire Rabastan en l'invitant à se comporter comme une personne de son rang ? Elle s'était toujours comporté comme telle de son point de vue, elle ne connaissait pas une autre façon d'agir que cela. Elle aurait peut être dû lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire avant qu'il ne parte...

Elle réfléchit à leur conversation sur les moldus, les cracmols, les sang-de-bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang qui enfantaient des sangs mêlé… Puis soudain elle comprit ce que Rabastan venait de lui demander, si horrible que ce soit. La demande avait été sournoise, mais si elle désirait faire partie du futur du Serpentard, elle devait rompre tout rapport amical avec les nés moldus et les sangs mêlé.

Ogs.

L'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis sa toute première année à Poudlard. Elle devait le sacrifier pour son avenir. Lara avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait, mais elle pensait avoir encore le temps de s'y préparer, que tant qu'ils seraient à Poudlard elle n'aurait pas à choisir. Apparemment le moment était venu, elle devrait lui dire ses adieux et cette tâche lui tordait les entrailles.

La journée fut difficile pour Lara : elle tenta d'aborder plusieur fois le sujet avec Ogs, mais à chaque fois elle se déroba repoussant, à plus tard la discussion qu'elle voulait avoir avec lui. Plus la journée avançait et plus cette histoire la rendait malade. Elle devait en finir aujourd'hui sinon elle finirait à l'infirmerie avec un gros mal de ventre ! Alors à la fin de leur journée de cours elle prit ce qui lui restait de courage et glissa à l'oreille de Ogs qu'il vienne la retrouver au bord du lac après le repas et s'éclipsa hors de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

oOoOo

Lara, emmitouflée dans son épaisse cape bordée de fourrure, attendait depuis pas loin de vingt minutes au bord du lac quand elle vit la silhouette de Ogs traverser le parc pour se diriger vers elle. Elle pouvait le reconnaître de loin malgré la pénombre : il avait une carrure et une démarche qu'elle aurait reconnues entre mille. Quand il fut près d'elle il lui sourit faiblement et s'excusa pour son retard. Excuse balayée d'un revers de main par Lara qui s'éclaircissa la gorge.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-elle.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix disons, je sais que tu aurais attendu dehors jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, déclara Ogs.

Lara lui répondit par un faible sourire. Ogs la connaissait tellement bien et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait leur briser le cœur à tous les deux.

\- Ogs... commença faiblement Lara.

\- Je sais… lui répondit le jeune homme en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Comment ? souffla-t-elle, prise par surprise.

\- Toute la journée tu étais bizarre avec moi, comme si tu voulais aborder un sujet mais que tu n'osais pas le faire. Quand tu m'as demandé de venir te rejoindre ici j'ai su. Mais en fait, je pense que je l'ai toujours su, avoua-t-il d'une voix calme. J'ai considéré ne pas venir pour ne pas avoir cette conversation avec toi et reculer un peu plus l'échéance, mais je ne suis pas un lâche et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser te torturer plus longtemps, expliqua-t-il

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Ogs... lui répondit Lara les yeux embués de larmes.

Ogs réduisit la distance qui les séparait et prit Lara dans ses bras. Leur dernière étreinte, se dit-il avec tristesse et amertume.

\- Promets-moi de ne jamais m'oublier, même si on ne se parle plus, demanda Ogs la gorge serrée.

\- Je le promets, lui répondit la voix de Lara étouffée par les sanglots et la poitrine du Gryffondor.

\- On devrait rentrer, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, dit Ogs en se détachant à contrecœur de Lara.

C'était fini, leur amitié venait de prendre fin à l'instant où leurs deux corps s'étaient séparés, pensa-t-il.

\- Ogs ! l'appela Lara en levant des yeux larmoyants vers le jeune homme.

\- Oui, lui répondit-il d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

\- Juste une dernière fois, le supplia-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'effleurer les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Ogs attrapa immédiatement la taille de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui et lui donna un baiser comme il lui en donnait à chaque fois qu'il la raccompagnait à son dortoir, avant que toutes ces histoires ne les éloignent l'un de l'autre. Il était fougueux, plein de passion et de désir, chacun répondant aux ardeurs de l'autre. Ils essayaient de faire passer par ce simple baiser tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Quand le moment de reprendre leur souffle se fit sentir, ils se fixèrent du regard puis se séparèrent à nouveau.

\- Adieu, Ogs, dit solennellement Lara la gorge nouée, puis elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir vers la grande porte.

\- Adieu Lara, lui répondit tristement Ogs, même si il savait qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu.

Lara courut le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la grande porte, mais elle entendit tout de même les mots qu'elle avait redoutés le plus. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues rosies par le froid, y traçant des sillons brûlants. Quand elle franchit les portes, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et se retrouva projetée en arrière sur le sol.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention espé... commença Lara en regardant devant elle puis elle s'interrompit en voyant Black junior, également au sol, qui lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Johnson, si j'avais su, j'aurais protesté pour ne pas aller te chercher, lui répondit la voix acerbe de Regulus alors qu'il se relevait et époussetait ses robes.

\- On me cherche ? demanda Lara d'une voix étranglée tout en se remettant debout, elle en profita pour essuyer discrètement ses larmes en faisant mine de s'épousseter tout comme Regulus.

\- Rogue et Rosier mon ordonné de te trouver et te ramener avant le couvre-feu sinon Lestrange ne sera pas content. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, on y va, ordonna le jeune Serpentard sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

\- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un quatrième année, déclara Lara en le regardant de haut. Je sais très bien où se trouvent nos dortoirs et je peux y retourner seule.

\- Comme tu voudras, moi je m'en fiche, lui Répondit Regulus en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Lara suivit le jeune Black à bonne distance, il était inévitable qu'ils devaient prendre le même chemin pour se rendre à leur dortoir. Elle laissa ses jambes la guider, perdue dans ses pensées, ressassant ce qu'elle venait de faire, quand elle entra de nouveau en contact avec le jeune Black. Celui-ci s'était arrêté pour donner le mot de passe au tableau qui bloquait l'accès à la salle commune des Serpentards, il lui lança un regard mauvais après qu'elle lui soit une nouvelle fois rentré dedans.

\- À croire que tu le fais exprès, lâcha Regulus.

\- J'étais dans mes pensées, répondit-elle froidement. Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention toi aussi.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la mauvaise foi de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as pleuré, affirma Regulus en remarquant les yeux rougis de la Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lui demanda Lara sur la défensive.

\- Moi rien, mais les autre filles vont jaser si elles te voient comme ça, déclara Regulus en fin observateur.

Lara fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit miroir circulaire pour s'observer. Quand elle vit son reflet elle fit la grimace : elle faisait vraiment peur à voir avec ses yeux rouges et bouffis, son nez gonflés et les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Si elle entrait comme ça, il était certain que demain on ne parlerait plus que d'elle dans le château. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et s'appliqua un léger sort de camouflage. Satisfaite de son résultat elle rangea ses affaires et fit de nouveau face à Black.

\- Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle.

Regulus se contenta pour toute réponse de hausser les épaules avant de donner le mot de passe au tableau pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle commune. Au moment où il fit un mouvement pour franchir le passage Lara lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir un instant.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle faiblement et le regardant avec une lueur sincère dans les yeux.

Le jeune Serpentard la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à entendre ce genre de mot, surtout venant de la part de la très hautaine Lara Johnson. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si une seule personne parmi sa famille et ses connaissances le lui avait déjà dit. Probablement pas. Johnson lui tenait toujours le poignet, attendant surement une réponse.

\- De rien, c'est normal, finit-il par dire, peu sûr des mots qu'il prononçait.

Remarquant que la jeune femme l'avait enfin lâché, il s'engouffra dans leur salle commune, la laissant seule dans le couloir, et fila directement à son dortoir. La gentillesse soudaine de Lara l'avait grandement perturbé. Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Serpentard d'en remercier un autre. Il s'était senti faible et mal à l'aise. À croire que ce qu'ils venaient de se dire était contre nature. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait senti une sorte de douce chaleur se lover dans son cœur, comme si ce simple mot lui avait fait du bien, qu'il avait agit tel un baume qu'on étale sur une plaie. Une sensation étrange, mais qu'il aimerait renouveler un jour, peut être.

oOoOo

Le soir même Élisa se réveilla en sursaut empêtrée dans ses couvertures. Elle s'assit, trempée de sueure, elle grelottait furieusement mais elle ressentait également une grande fatigue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait et cela ne prédisait jamais rien de bon. Son troisième œil tentait de lui faire voir un futur lointain, elle en était certaine, mais il devait être encore incertain car elle n'arrivait qu'à rassembler des bribes troubles où elle voyait chacun de ses amis gisant inanimés.

La seule certitude, en plus de celle de savoir que ça ne se passerait pas dans un futur immédiat, était que ces visions lui laissaient une sensation désagréable de peur. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore les visions sur l'avenir à long terme. Elles ne se manifestaient que quand son corp était au repos, puisant ainsi allègrement dans sa magie, l'affaiblissant grandement à son réveil.

Elle n'en saurait pas plus ce soir même si elle tentait de se concentrer, elle en était sûre, donc elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur ses oreillers et ramena les couvertures sur son corps frissonnant avant de fermer les yeux, épuisée. Ce don allait finir par la tuer un de ces jours si elle n'apprenait pas à le maîtriser.

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	19. Oddity

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 19.**

 **Cette semaine retour sur Elisa et Meiling.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Oddity**

Mercredi, jour de la nouvelle pleine lune, arriva rapidement. Durant ce début de semaine, Élisa continua ses visites pour surveiller les avancées des Maraudeurs dans la concoction de leur potion, espérant qu'ils laissent échapper le nom de la victime de Severus Rogue. Ceux-ci avaient déjà recommencé deux fois leur potion, elle était apparemment beaucoup plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé. Ils maudissaient à chaque fois un peu plus le professeur Slughorn d'avoir nettoyé son chaudron après leur cours sur les antidotes, comme s'ils avaient eu la moindre chance de lui en voler un peu en douce.

Quand Élisa monta dans le dortoir des garçons ce soir-là, il était déjà vingt-et-une heure passée. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en les apercevant, emmitouflés dans leurs capes, écharpe et bonnet. Allaient-ils quelque part ainsi ? Où était Lupin ?

\- Ah, Isis, dit James en l'apercevant. Pas ce soir, retourne voir ton propriétaire. Aller, sors.

Puis James sortit de sa valise ce qui ressemblait à un long drap scintillant, projetant des reflets tantôt gris, tantôt rouges. Quel étrange objet, pensa Élisa, jusqu'à ce que James s'en vêtisse et qu'il ne disparaisse, ne laissant apparaître plus qu'une tête flottant dans les airs. Ils avaient une cape d'invisibilité ! Cette phrase se répercuta dans son esprit en boucle sous l'intensité du choc.

\- Allez les gars, dépêchez-vous, insista James. Lunard et Oddity n'aiment pas attendre.

Ils allaient donc rejoindre Lupin et sa petite-amie, se dit Élisa, curieuse de découvrir qui se cachait sous ce qui devait sûrement être un pseudo. Alors elle les regarda tous les trois disparaître sous la cape de Potter et elle les suivit quand ils sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondors. C'était tellement facile de les suivre sous cette forme grâce à ses sens aiguisés, se dit-elle avec satisfaction.

\- Pchiii ! Isis ! Retourne dans les dortoirs ! fit discrètement un Sirius invisiblement mécontent.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle nous écoute pas, chuchota James.

\- Je voudrais pas qu'elle… Euh, tu vois… lui répondit Sirius tout aussi bas.

\- Oui bah on n'a pas vraiment le choix on dirait, ronchonna Peter.

\- Queudver à raison, Patmol, on verra ce qu'il se passera à ce moment-là, décida James.

Les Maraudeurs, sous leur cape d'invisibilité, continuèrent à traverser le château. À chaque étage qu'ils descendaient, Sirius tentait encore et encore de faire partir Isis en essayant plusieurs tactiques. Quand ils furent arrivés devant les grandes portes, du château ils les franchirent sans hésiter.

Élisa se dit que si une personne l'avait aperçue à ce moment, elle aurait vu les grandes porte s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes pour la laisser passer. Elle trouva cette idée fort amusante.

La nuit était sombre malgré la plein lune déjà haute dans le ciel et l'air extérieur était glacial. Élisa était bien heureuse d'avoir une épaisse fourrure pour la protéger et la maintenir au chaud. Elle sortait rarement dans le parc sous sa forme d'animagus, elle avait toujours peur de se retrouver enfermée dehors.

Les garçons traversaient la pelouse, apparemment en direction du terrain de Quidditch, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'ils se dirigeaient droit sur le Saule Cogneur ! Ne l'avaient-ils pas vu dans le noir ? S'ils s'approchaient encore un peu plus ils allaient se prendre ses branches noueuses de plein fouet ! Elle voulut les prévenir, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire car les Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance de l'arbre dangereux et de ses branches belliqueuses. Une fois soulagée, elle remarqua qu'une dispute à voix basses avait lieu sous la cape.

\- Allez, vas-y Queudver, dit la voix exaspérée de James.

\- Mais Cornedrue ! répondit la voix plaintive de Peter.

\- Elle va pas te manger, je la surveillerai, assura la voix de Sirius.

\- Bah… Vas-y alors. Tiens-la, je le ferai ensuite, promit la voix de Peter.

Sirius lâcha un soupir d'exaspération puis les trois garçons apparurent d'un coup devant Élisa. Potter roula la cape en boule avant de la fourrer dans une de ses poches. Sirius s'approcha d'elle pour poser une main légère sur son dos. Elle regarda ensuite Pettigrow et attendit de voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie sans que Sirius la tienne. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment d'ailleurs, se dit t'elle.

Pettigrow recula un peu, son corps se troubla puis il disparu ! Enfin c'est ce qu'elle cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruissement dans les hautes herbes et qu'elle aperçoive un rat qui filait à toute vitesse, droit vers le tronc du Saule Cogneur. Il sauta sur ce qui semblait être un nœud de racines, stoppant net les mouvements des branches de l'arbre. Puis le rat disparut entre les racines.

Sirius pouvait toujours la tenir, Élisa n'avait pas bougé, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Non, elle n'était pas surprise que l'arbre se soit figé dans une posture agressive, chaque plante magique avait des particularités étranges et une manière ou une autre de les rendre inoffensives. Mais si elle avait était humaine, à ce moment précis, elle aurait sûrement poussé en premier lieu un cri de dégoût en découvrant le rat dans les hautes herbes, puis elle aurait éclaté de rire en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Pettigrow. Le pseudo de Queudver prenait enfin tout son sens. Queudver était un rat ! Elle avait été loin de le deviner avec son histoire de ver de terre, même si la queue du rat pouvait se rapprocher visuellement d'un lombric.

Élisa, une fois remise de son choc, rattrapa Sirius et Potter qui s'étaient dirigés vers les racines de l'arbre. Quand elle fut assez près du tronc, elle découvrit avec étonnement une cavité entre les enchevêtrements de racines, suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un homme adulte.

Une fois entrée, elle parcourut un long tunnel étroit creusé dans la terre aux côtés des Maraudeurs, qui marchaient dans un rythme soutenu. Il ne leur fallut pas moins d'une bonne dizaine de minutes pour en voir le bout, où les attendait déjà Pettigrow, redevenue lui-même, assis sur les barreaux d'une échelle.

C'était donc ici qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Lupin et sa petite-amie ? s'étonna Élisa en étudiant les lieux. Il y avait au plafond deux petites trappes en bois, desservie chacune par une courte échelle. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas même Lupin et son amie.

\- Tu vois Queudver, je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne te ferait rien, affirma Sirius quand ils furent arrivés.

Élisa pensa qu'elle préférerait mourir que de croquer dans un rat, même si c'était pour un rituel de divination, et surtout s'il s'agissait en réalité de Peter Pettigrow. Elle eut un frisson rien qu'en y pensant.

\- J'ai pas confiance quand même, déclara Peter.

\- Il faudra bien maintenant qu'elle est là, lui fit remarquer James.

\- Bon, Cornedrue vas-y sinon Queudver va pas vouloir se transformer, exigea Sirius impatient.

Potter hocha de la tête puis les contours de son corps se troublèrent un instant, comme pour Pettigrow avant qu'il ne se transforme. À la place du Gryffondor se tenait maintenant un majestueux et impressionnant cerf aux ramures immenses. Il avait l'air de courber légèrement l'échine, gêné par la taille de ses bois, remarqua Élisa. Ils devaient grandir en même temps que lui, et il ne pourrait bientôt plus se transformer ici, elle en était sûre. C'était l'histoire de quelques mois, estima-t-elle. Élisa était bluffée par cette transformation : il était vraiment beau. Elle savait déjà que c'était un cerf, mais le voir en chair et en os était vraiment tout autre chose.

\- Vas-y Queudver, ordonna Sirius à son ami

\- Tu ne veux pas la tenir comme tout-à-l'heure ? implora Peter.

\- Je ne la tenais pas, avoua Sirius un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je faisais juste semblant.

\- Quoi ? couina Peter interloqué. Elle aurait pu me sauter dessus !

\- Tu as bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas, alors dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta Sirius.

Peter descendit de son perchoir et vint se placer aux côtés de James, une fraction de seconde plus tard il était redevenu un rat.

Élisa ne pu résister à la tentation de jouer un peu avec la peur irascible de Pettigrow vis-à-vis des chats. Elle se ramassa alors sur elle-même, imitant à la perfection un chat prêt à bondir sur sa proie, fixant intensément de ses yeux perçants le petit rat près des sabots du cerf. Comme elle s'y attendait, Pettigrow couina avant de sauter sur la fourrure du cerf pour se réfugier en hauteur. Cornedrue frappa le sol de ses sabots d'un air mécontent, puis le rat se dissimula dans les poils de son encolure, là où ils étaient le plus long. Un éclat de rire tel un aboiement retentit derrière elle, se répercutant dans le tunnel. Elle avait eu au moins le mérite de faire rire Sirius.

\- Bon Isis, fit Sirius en s'adressant à elle d'une voix douce. Il faut pas que tu aies peur de ce que tu vas voir, ce sera toujours moi, tu comprends ? Ensuite j'irai ouvrir la porte pour que Lunard et Oddity nous rejoignent, et là non plus tu ne devras pas avoir peur. OK ?

Élisa le regarda de ses grands yeux vert et miaula son approbation. Comme elle l'avait compris la dernière fois, Lupin et Sirius devaient tous les deux être des chiens, ou Lupin était un renard. Il redoutait qu'elle ait peur d'eux, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible après tout.

Elle attendit sagement qu'il change enfin de forme et revête son apparence de gros chien noir puis, quand ce fut fait, elle vint se coller à lui, s'enroulant autour de ses pattes en miaulant faiblement pour lui faire s'avoir qu'elle avait compris que c'était lui et qu'elle le reconnaissait.

Sirius fut ravi qu'Isis le reconnaisse, mais maintenant ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses : il devait ouvrir à Lunard qui à son tour ouvrirait à Oddity, et il appréhendait franchement la réaction de la louve, beaucoup plus imprévisible que Lunard. Prenant son courage à quatre pattes, il gravit les quelques échelons de l'échelle droite menant à la trappe de Lunard et la poussa fortement de la tête, avant de retourner prestement vers Isis.

Quand la trappe s'ouvrit enfin, Lunard bondit dans le tunnel, créant un nuage de poussière autour de lui. Il grogna tout de suite son mécontentement à l'intention de sa meute quand il sentit l'odeur de cannelle qui flottait autour d'eux. Elle était là ! Tout près des pattes du grand chien noir. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, juste sentie à travers son hôte, et il lui tardait de la rencontrer elle aussi pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Il s'approcha alors, tête baissée, reniflant son odeur.

Élisa était tétanisée et sa fourrure cuivrée s'était dressé sur son dos, la faisant doubler de volume. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se retrouve truffe à truffe avec un loup-garou, qui était de toute évidence Lupin ! Mais quelle folie leur étaient passée par la tête pour libérer un loup-garou ? Ils étaient totalement inconscients ! Le loup gris s'approchait d'elle, les babines relevées sur une rangée de crocs menaçants, lui rappelant la vision horrible du Patronus de Meiling. Savait-il qu'elle n'était pas un vrai chat ? Allait-il la mordre ?

Sirius s'interposa entre le loup-garou et la chatte figée de peur, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, le corps droit et tendu en signe de protection. Elle remercia Merlin mille fois qu'il l'aime assez pour la protéger de la fureur du loup-garou, mais elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité pour autant : que pouvait un chien contre cette créature ? Le monstre gris releva la tête à l'intervention de Sirius et vint flatter son encolure d'une douce caresse, comme pour le rassurer. Contre toute attente, Sirius se déplaça, la laissant sans défense face au loup-garou, qui s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il s'aplatit sur le sol face à elle et, à sa stupéfaction, il la flatta également d'une caresse avant de lui lécher vigoureusement le museau, à la manière de Sirius quand il lui avait montré pour la première fois sa forme animagus.

L'acceptait-il ? se demanda Élisa, trop effrayée pour oser bouger ou répondre aux sollicitations du loup. Était-ce une preuve qu'il était heureux de la voir ? Elle ne pouvait que se référer au comportement de Sirius en matière de canidé, n'en ayant jamais eu.

Élisa se détendit quelque peu et sa fourrure retrouva une taille à peu près normale. Le loup-garou s'était détourné d'elle et partit saluer le cerf ainsi que le rat, puis Élisa le regarda faire demi-tour et gravir les échelons de l'échelle de gauche pour ouvrir la trappe.

Déboulant alors dans une tornade de poussière, telle une furie, une boule de poils noirs hirsute grognait avec force dans le tunnel. Le deuxième loup-garou qui venait de faire irruption laissa glisser son regard sur chacun des animagus lui faisant face, et c'est là qu'Élisa réalisa qui elle avait en face d'elle : Meiling ! Avec ses yeux vairons, son loup-garou avait un regard absolument terrifiant ! C'était elle, elle en était sûre !

Ils connaissaient donc bien l'existence d'un loup-garou noir, mais ils l'avaient baptisé Oddity et ils ne savaient pas qu'il s'agissait de son amie. Quelle idiote ! se fustigea-t-elle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter qu'ils n'iraient pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans l'école : comment auraient-ils pu justifier leur découverte du loup-garou sans révéler leur condition d'animagus ? De plus, ils n'auraient pas mis en danger leur propre ami, qui en était un aussi, mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Savaient-ils qu'il s'agissait de Meiling ? Non, probablement pas, se répondit-elle à elle-même. Ils l'auraient sûrement abordée et elle serait plus aimable avec eux. Élisa avait tout de même remarqué que son amie Serdaigle était plutôt cordiale avec Lupin en ce moment. Mais cela n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec leur nature de loup-garou, c'était certainement dû au fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de leur punition.

Une fois sortie de ses réflexions, Élisa observa son amie sous sa forme de loup-garou : elle était plus petite que le loup Lupin, mais vraiment plus effrayante avec son œil jaune alors que l'autre était presque blanc. De plus, elle semblait beaucoup plus agressive que lui, du moins en apparence. Comme son vrai soi, en fait, pensa Élisa. Meiling était toujours à fleur de peau, prête à sortir les griffes dès que quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le voulait.

Élisa vit ensuite la louve se diriger droit vers le loup-garou gris et, contre toute attente, elle arrêta de gronder pour venir frotter le dessus de sa tête sous l'encolure grise de Lunard, avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse. Était-ce plus qu'une simple marque d'affection ? De l'amour ? se demanda Élisa. Car ce petit manège dura plus longtemps que les autres salutations qui avaient eu lieu dans le tunnel jusqu'à présent.

Quand elle eut enfin fini ce qu'Élisa avait maintenant qualifié de câlin, la louve salua tout le monde, même la chatte, après l'avoir tout de même longuement reniflée. Chose à laquelle Élisa n'était pas encore habituée.

Les deux loups ouvrirent ensuite la marche pour prendre la direction de la sortie du tunnel et tout le monde suivit sans qu'aucun des animagus ne s'interpose. N'était-ce pas imprudent de laisser deux loups-garous se promener dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Et s'ils rencontraient un élève ou un professeur ou un quelconque humain ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Élisa les suivait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affoler, imaginant toutes les conséquences terribles de leur actes inconscients, elle avançait donc comme une automate aux côtés du grand chien noir.

Patmol trottinait à côté d'Isis, lui lançant des coups d'œil réguliers. Il était surpris par sa rapidité de compréhension, les chats étaient vraiment des créatures vives d'esprit et très intelligentes, comme le lui avait souvent soutenu Remus. Sirius était soulagé : Remus aurait été triste qu'elle ne vienne plus les voir dans leur dortoir après leur aventure nocturne, trop effrayée par le loup-garou. Mais il fallait l'avouer, lui aussi.

Quand le petit groupe d'animaux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres déboula sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard, il faisait toujours aussi sombre et l'air s'était encore refroidi. Ils traversèrent rapidement l'étendue verte et rejoignirent la protection des grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Sous le couvert des branches il faisait encore plus sombre.

Élisa suivait docilement la petite troupe, se demandant où ils allaient la mener comme ça. Elle trouva rapidement une réponse à ses interrogations quand elle vit son amie et Lunard s'engager dans une grande clairière tapissée de mousse et de feuilles mortes.

Quand tout le monde les eut rejoint à l'intérieur du cercle d'arbres, s'ensuivirent des heures de jeux. Les Maraudeurs et les deux loups-garous jouaient à se pourchasser chacun leur tour entre les arbres tout autour de leur repaire, incluant Isis, qui eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre au début qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu et non d'une chasse. Une fois tous les amis s'étaient bien dépensés à un point tel qu'ils étaient épuisés, ils s'accordèrent une petite pause bien méritée sur les feuilles et la mousse moelleuse de leur territoire.

Le loup-garou gris s'installa au centre, suivi de près par le loup-garou noir, qui vint se coucher tout contre lui en posant sa tête sur son dos. Élisa regardait la scène avec fascination. Elle ne s'était jamais, ô grand jamais, imaginé que les loups-garous pouvaient être si civilisés, en tout cas aussi civilisés que pouvaient l'être des animaux sauvages. Comme toute créature, ils détestaient être enfermé, ils appréciaient les jeux et avoir de la compagnie, mais surtout ils pouvaient aimer.

Une fois remis de leurs jeux, la meute explora un petit bout de la fôret interdite, chose qu'il leur était de toute évidence impossible de faire en temps normal. La forêt grouillait de vie. Ils croisèrent diverses créatures magiques et non magiques sur leur chemin, mais aucune d'elle ne s'approcha d'eux, préférant passer leur chemin le plus vite possible.

Élisa se sentit triste pour les loups-garous : même les créatures de la forêt fuyaient leur présence, préférant les éviter. Ce sentiment perdura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que, grâce à l'amitié des Maraudeurs, Lunard ne serait jamais seul, et Oddity non plus. Elle leur en serait toujours reconnaissante. Elle se promit d'être un peu plus gentille avec Sirius : il avait sans le savoir pris soin de son amie.

Quand la meute fit demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas, traversant de nouveau le parc pour retourner au tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur, de légers flocons de neige se mirent à tomber du ciel. Cet événement inattendu entraîna un nouveau jeu qui consistait à sauter et courir partout pour atraper le plus de flocons possible dans sa gueule. Il dura jusqu'à ce que la fatigue des deux loups-garous ne soit plus possible à supporter. La pleine lune allait bientôt disparaître, et ils disparaîtraient avec elle. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient s'évanouir pour ne revenir que dans un mois pour quelque heures seulement. Alors ils se traînèrent jusqu'à leur prison, la queue entre les pattes, firent une caresse à chacun des membres de la meute avant de s'accorder ensuite un moment de tendresse pendant lequel la louve lécha le museau du loup-garou gris, mordillant son oreille droite quand celui-ci enfouit son museau dans la fourrure noire de son encolure, respirant profondément son odeur avant de la mordre gentiment, afin de marquer son territoire. Puis ils disparurent, chacun par là où il était venu quelques heures plus tôt, laissant la trappe se refermer derrière eux.

Élisa se dit que les Maraudeurs avaient bien raison de penser que Oddity était la petite-amie de Lunard à la vue de leur comportement. Elle se demandait si son amie savait que la deuxième partie d'elle était amoureuse. La Poufsouffle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand elle se sentit soulevée de terre. Elle tourna la tête et croisa les yeux sombres de Sirius. Ce dernier était redevenu un jeune homme et l'avait prise dans ses bras, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

\- On y va Isis, il est tard, dit Sirius à l'intention de la chatte. Tu n'allais tout de même pas rester ici ?

Élisa émis un miaulement pour désapprouver et vint frotter le haut de sa tête avec affection contre le menton de Sirius. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était exténuée et que sa nuit serait très courte. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être difficile. Arrivés dans le hall, elle s'échappa des bras confortables de Sirius et disparu en direction des cuisines. Le garçon ne chercha pas à la retenir, trop fatigué, et monta à la suite de ses amis dans les étages afin de retrouver son lit tant désiré.

oOoOo

Élisa avait attendu une semaine avait de se lancer et de parler enfin à son amie Meiling. Elle avait longuement réfléchit à la façon dont elle devait aborder ce sujet délicat.

Elles étaient seules toutes les deux dans leur quartier général, Meiling rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqués lors de la précédente pleine lune, elle copier les notes d'Élisa sur la petite table basse au milieu de la pièce. La Serdaigle avait l'air joyeuse malgré sa récente transformation.

\- Mei ? dit doucement Élisa, brisant le silence studieux qui s'était installé.

\- Oui Élisa ? répondit la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur les animagus dernièrement et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, déclara Élisa pour lancer la conversation.

\- Ah, oui ? Quoi donc ? demanda Meiling, réellement intéressée.

\- D'après ce que j'ai lu, les animagus ne craindraient pas la morsure d'un loup-garou quand ils sont sous leur forme animale, affirma Élisa.

Meiling se redressa et fixa Élisa dans les yeux un instant, cherchant où son amie voulait en venir avec cette conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, là ? répliqua froidement Meiling. Que tu vas devenir une animagus ? Et même si tu y arrives, tu vas assister à mon agonie dans la pièce où je suis enfermée toutes les pleines lunes ? Et après, que va-t-il se passer ? Moi je vais te le dire. Je t'attaquerais, tu te retrouveras aussi à l'infirmerie, aussi salement amochée que moi alors que je suis toute seule. Voilà ce qui va se produire. Alors oublie, finit-elle rageusement.

\- Non moi je vais te dire ce qui se passe réellement quand tu te transformes, dit Élisa calmement.

\- Mais comment tu peus le savoir ce qui se passe réellement ? s'enflamma Meiling. C'est pas toi qui te transformes à toutes les pleines lunes !

\- Non, effectivement, mais j'y étais, répondit Élisa toujours aussi calme.

\- Comment ça tu y étais ? s'affola la Serdaigle. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce avec moi j'en suis sûre !

\- Pas dans la pièce, en effet, nuança Élisa.

\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien ! Comment je peux savoir ce qu'il y a en-dehors de la pièce ? Je ne peux PAS sortir ! insista-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe une fois que je ne suis plus moi-même ! s'énerva Meiling.

\- Techniquement oui, tu ne peux pas sortir, mais avec de l'aide tu peux. Et c'est ce qui arrive tous les mois, apparemment, avoua Élisa.

\- QUOI ? hurla Meiling. Tu es en train de me dire que tous les mois, on me fait sortir ? C'est ça ? Que je me balade dans Poudlard sous ma forme de loup-garou ? Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin ! Je savais qu'il n'était pas possible d'avoir une éducation normale en tant que loup-garou, peu importe ce qu'on essayait de me faire croire, s'inquiéta Meiling qui s'était levée et faisant les cent pas dans la pièces, montrant des signes de panique. C'est qui ? Toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour fixer son amie qui n'avait pas bougé de son sofa.

\- Les Maraudeurs, laissa tomber Élisa telle une bombe.

\- QUOI ? se mit à crier encore plus fort la Serdaigle. Ils savent ? Oh, c'est mon pire cauchemar ! C'est pas possible ! Je vais me réveiller, c'est pas réel ! Meiling se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais quel faucul ce Lupin ! Il savait ! Il devait bien se marrer devant mon excuse ! ragea-t-elle maintenant

\- Non, en fait ils ne savent pas que c'est toi, j'ai mené mon enquête, intervint Élisa pour tenter de calmer son amie qui était vraiment en train de perdre pied.

\- Comment ? Souffla Meilling.

\- Comme ça.

En un instant Élisa disparut, laissant place à une boule de poils cuivrée sur le sofa. Puis elle reprit sa forme humaine tout aussi vite. Meiling la regardait, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Elle était stupéfaite. En même temps, elle ressentit une étrange sensation au fond d'elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

\- J'ai fait ça pour aider mon amie à traverser ses horribles épreuves à chaque pleine lune, raconta Élisa en fixant Meiling dans les yeux. Puis j'ai découvert que les Maraudeurs parlaient d'un loup noir alors je les ai espionnés, afin de savoir s'il s'agissait de toi et s'ils avaient découvert ton secret. Mais ils n'ont pas cherché à découvrir l'identité du loup. Puis, dernièrement j'ai découvert qu'ils passaient toutes leur pleine sous leur forme animagus pour aider un ami qui avait le même problème que toi, et qu'en même temps ils passaient la soirée avec toi, le fameux loup noir. Vous êtes plutôt sociables d'ailleurs, conclut-elle.

Les méninges de Meiling tournaient à mille à l'heure. Les Maraudeurs passaient chaque pleine lune sous leur forme d'animagus en compagnie d'un loup-garou autre qu'elle-même ? Un de leurs amis ? Cela voulait-il dire que l'un d'entre eux était un loup-garou ?

\- Lupin ? demanda la voix de nouveau calme de Meiling.

Elle s'était rappelé les nombreuses marques semblables au siennes qu'elle avait vues sur le corps de Remus, ils avaient les mêmes devoirs à rattraper, il avait été absent à leur punition hebdomadaire le même jour qu'elle... Ça ne pouvait être des coïncidences.

\- Oui, confirma Élisa.

\- Et ils ne savent vraiment pas pour moi ? insista-t-elle.

\- Non, ils n'en savent rien, acquiesça Élisa.

\- On ne fait vraiment rien de mal ? demanda la Serdaigle inquiète.

\- Non, vous jouez puis vous rentrez sagement vous coucher. Sous leur forme animagus, les Maraudeurs sont plutôt imposants et s'assurent que vous ne vous approchiez pas du château, j'ai l'impression qu'ils font ça depuis longtemps, confia Élisa.

\- Élisa, dit la voix douce de Meiling

\- Oui ? répondit-elle.

\- Tu es une personne merveilleuse, dit Meiling en réduisant la distance entre elles pour la prendre dans ses bras alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage.

\- Tu es mon amie, c'est normal, affirma Élisa.

\- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'amis fassent ce que tu as fait, déclara Meiling émue.

\- Apparemment il y en a plus qu'on ne le croit, déclara Élisa avec un mince sourire.

Meiling approuva d'un signe de tête contre l'épaule d'Élisa. Elle se promit d'être légèrement plus gentille avec les garçons à l'avenir, même si avec Black et Potter ça risquait d'être difficile.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, s'excusa Élisa. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, je voulais avoir d'abord réussi à devenir une animagus avant de t'en parler. Puis j'étais occupée à espionner les Maraudeurs afin d'être certaine que ton secret n'avait pas été découvert… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Meiling sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Mei, reprit Élisa au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Oui ? répondit celle-ci, toujours accrochée à son amie.

\- Pour ma forme d'animagus, pas un mot, à personne, lui fit promettre Élisa.

\- D'accord, je comprends, ce sera notre secret à toutes les deux, accepta son amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, sentant que cette révélation les avait rapprochées. Meiling demanda à revoir la forme animagus d'Élisa car sa transformation avait été tellement rapide et la Serdaigle était tellement choquée qu'elle n'avait pas pu pleinement l'observer. Élisa obtempéra et se pavana devant son amie, levant le menton avec fierté, moustaches et queue dressées. Meiling poussa des exclamations de joie, amusée par le comportement de la Poufsouffle et conquise par son apparence. Elle passa la main dans sa fourrure soyeuse et Élisa se mit à ronronner avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

\- Au fait Mei, reprit la Poufsouffle. Les garçons t'appellent Oddity et tu es vraiment effrayante.

\- Oh ! Ils m'ont donné un nom ! C'est joli. Je ressemble à quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tu es toute noire avec un œil jaune et l'autre quasiment tout blanc, décrivit Élisa en essayant de se rappeler les moindres détails de son apparence.

\- Ouah ! Moi je trouve que ça me va bien, déclara Meiling avec un petit sourire, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Élisa, installée dans un sofa.

\- Et il y aussi autre chose, dit Élisa d'une voix énigmatique et un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? demanda Meiling en se redressant pour regarder son amie dans les yeux.

\- Toi et Lupin, répondit seulement Élisa.

\- Quoi moi et Lupin ? la questionna Meiling.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être... un couple, lâcha Élisa, sûre de son effet.

\- QUOI ?

oOoOo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Meiling rumina ce qu'Élisa lui avait avoué. Ce n'était pas le fait que des personnes qu'elle détestait s'amusaient avec elle les jours de pleine lune qui la dérangeait le plus, mais son apparente relation avec Remus loup-garou Lupin. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une relation avec un homme, un loup-garou qui plus est, et ne pas s'en rendre compte ? En y pensant, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Le lundi suivant, les heures passées lors de leur punition commune furent vraiment difficiles. Elle eut du mal à regarder Remus dans les yeux quand il lui adressait la parole, faisant mine de s'absorber dans son travail pour pouvoir le fuir.

Les mots d'Élisa lui revenaient sans cesse : "Vous êtes un couple" ; "Tu es sa petite-amie". Élisa lui avait longtemps expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu et ce que disaient les Maraudeurs à Remus quand ils étaient seuls dans leur dortoir, ce qui l'avait encore plus perturbée.

Remus avait connaissance de leur relation, mais il ne savait pas que c'était elle qui se cachait derrière Oddity, alors qu'elle connaissait l'identité du loup gris, c'était là toute la différence. C'était peut-être triste pour lui mais tant mieux, il valait mieux que ça reste comme ça. Elle avait Hugo et n'avait pas l'intention de s'embêter avec une discussion sur une relation qui n'existait que quelques heures par mois. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, si ?

Il valait mieux ignorer ce fait et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Reprenant son travail plus activement, elle jeta un coup d'œil un instant sur Remus et le vit inspirer profondément.

Le jeune homme était en prise avec ses émotions : il avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'odeur entêtante de violette que dégageait sa camarade de Serdaigle. Elle était pourtant subtile, mais elle avait l'air de remplir la petite pièce où ils travaillaient tous les deux.

Plus le temps passait plus elle l'obsédait, ou du moins obsédait Lunard. La tête lui tournait et des bouffées de chaleur désagréables irradiaient son corps à cause de sa résistance à la bête en lui qui voulait prendre le contrôle. Il avait beau respirer calmement, rien n'y faisait, c'était encore pire. Il sentait Lunard s'agiter sous sa peau, de plus en plus violemment, comme s'il voulait sortir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ? Est-ce que Lunard tentait de lui dire quelque chose ou prenait-il le pas sur lui et devenait-il fou bien plus tôt que ce qui lui avait prédit les médicomages ? Cette pensée l'inquiéta plus qu'il ne l'avait anticipé et il ne put retenir un frisson. Il ne voulait pas perdre la tête si jeune ! Il y avait encore tant de choses qu'il voulait faire avant ce jour.

L'heure du repas du soir sonna la fin de leur punition et Remus disparu aussi vite que possible, n'adressant qu'un vague salut à la Serdaigle. Il dévala les escaliers du premier étage et sortit dans le parc prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Celui-ci lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une larme de soulagement. Lunard était de nouveau calme et son esprit n'était plus focalisé sur une odeur. Remus essuya la perle qui glissait lentement sur sa joue et resta là, sur les marches, à contempler le croissant de lune au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Tout autour de lui était recouvert d'un blanc scintillant, c'était vraiment magnifique et reposant à contempler, comme si grâce à ce manteau blanc tout avait l'air moins menaçant.

De son côté, Meiling prit son temps pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle se trouvait encore dans les couloirs du premier étage, perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant quel comportement elle devrait adopter si Remus venait un jour lui parler de son identité de loup-garou. Elle n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment la silhouette familière qui avançait vers elle. La Serdaigle de troisième année, Stephanie Nixon, accessoirement la plus mauvaise poursuiveuse de l'équipe à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? s'enquit Meiling en se stoppant en face de la jeune fille.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Stéphanie.

\- Je t'écoute, c'est à qu'elle propos ? l'interrogea-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'aimerais que tu dégages de l'horizon, dit de but en blanc la troisième année d'une voix emplie de haine.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla Meiling en fronçant les sourcils, surprise par l'animosité de sa camarade de maison.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue, continua le jeune Serdaigle d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Quand bien même, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me parles de cette manière ? articula doucement Meiling, la mâchoire serrée pour se forcer à rester calme : ce n'était pas le moment d'agresser une élève dans les couloirs à la sortie de trois heures de retenue.

\- À cause de toi Hemji ne m'a donné qu'un poste de remplaçante ! explosa Stéphanie en dégainant sa baguette pour la pointer sur la sixième année.

Meiling ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Arrête de rire ! s'énerva la jeune Serdaigle. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! ordonna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de son aînée.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, morveuse ? cracha Meiling, le regard froid et transperçant, sa voix était devenue coupante comme un rasoir, son ton cassant. T'as un problème de confiance en toi ? T'as besoin de te servir de ta baguette pour te sentir supérieure ? T'as sûrement raison. T'es vraiment nulle, j'ai rarement vu plus médiocre poursuiveuse que toi, tu pourras faire tous les efforts que tu veux tu ne vaudras jamais rien. Hugo le sait. Une doxie restera toujours une doxie. Tu n'es rien et tu le r...

\- LA FERME ! LA FERME ! hurla Stéphanie en enfonçant sa baguette entre les yeux de Meiling une fois remise du choc que la violence des paroles de la Serdaigle avait provoqué. Cette fois je ne me contenterai pas de te renverser une bibliothèque sur le dos, tu as eu de la chance qu'un idiot de Gryffondor soit venu t'aider, lança-t-elle pleine de venin.

\- C'était toi, dit Meiling entre ses dents.

Les yeux de la jeune femme prirent une teinte plus lumineuse sous l'impulsion de la colère. Stéphanie se contenta pour toute réponse de lui sourire, un sourire peu sympathique qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Tu sais que t'as failli nous tuer, espèce de folle ! Remus a eu des côtes brisées et est resté plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie à cause de toi, ragea Meiling, les yeux luisant un peu plus.

\- Oh, ma pauvre ! Tu t'es fait du souci pour ton petit-ami de Gryffondor ? Si seulement il n'avait pas été là le problème aurait été réglé du premier coup. Mais je vais me rattraper, affirma-t-elle.

Meiling amorça un geste pour se saisir de sa baguette mais la petite Serdaigle ne la laissa pas faire.

\- _Levicorpus_ ! cria-t-elle.

Et en un instant la sixième année se retrouva suspendue au plafond, ses robes lui pendaient par-dessus la tête, sa baguette gisait au le sol.

\- Fais-moi descendre ! exigea Meiling en tentant de maintenir sa jupe le long de ses cuisses.

\- Non, c'est beaucoup trop amusant de t'humilier comme ça, déclara Stéphanie d'une voix mauvaise.

\- Tu sais même pas te battre à la loyale ! railla la voix de Meiling, étouffée sous ses robes.

\- Oh, la ferme ! _Silencio_ ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Tu crois que dans la vie les gens t'affronteront toujours à la loyale ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? Redescends sur terre ! Ah bah non tu peux pas on dirait ! se moqua Stéphanie en éclatant de rire. Je devrais peut-être t'engluer au plafond avec un sortilège de glue perpétuelle, s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dit la voix de Hugo derrière la jeune Serdaigle.

Le capitaine de l'équipe s'était inquiété du retard de sa petite-amie et était venu la chercher. Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ce genre de spectacle.

\- Oh, Hugo ! s'exclama Stéphanie d'une voix exagérément suave en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers elles.

\- Fais-la descendre, ordonna le jeune homme sèchement.

\- Comme tu voudras, accepta Stéphanie avec un sourire mauvais et elle relâcha son sortilège sans se faire prier.

Meiling hurla silencieusement alors qu'elle faisait une chute libre, tête la première. Hugo ne s'y été pas attendu, il n'avait pas envisagé que Stéphanie puisse être aussi sadique. Il courut en brandissant sa baguette pour ralentir la chute.

\- _Arresto Momentum_ ! cria Hugo.

Le sortilège lancé dans la précipitation ralentit la sorcière mais ne l'empêcha pas de tomber lourdement au sol. Hugo rejoignit Meiling en courant et se jeta à genoux, glissant sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à ses côtés pour constater qu'elle n'était qu'inconsciente. Heureusement, elle respirait encore.

\- T'es complètement maboule, ma parole ! s'écria Hugo en se tournant vers Stéphanie. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui faire ça ?

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de la lâcher, j'y suis pour rien, répondit la jeune fille de mauvaise foi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi pour pas comprendre ce qu'on te dit ? grogna Hugo en se relevant de toute sa hauteur devant la petite Serdaigle.

\- C'est toi qui comprends rien, déclara Stéphanie en s'approchant du jeune homme.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je devrais comprendre à tout ça ! exigea-t-il, les yeux assombris par la colère : cette folle avait failli tuer sa meilleure poursuiveuse !

Stéphanie réduisit la distance entre elle et le septième année posa sa tête contre son torse et enlaça la taille du jeune homme de ses bras.

\- Et là, tu comprends ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hugo se figea, repoussant cette idée le plus loin de lui.

\- Non, déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle alors qu'elle ne veut plus jouer. Tu ne m'as donné qu'un poste de remplaçante mais si elle disparaît il sera à moi et tu ne regarderas que moi, expliqua Stéphanie dans sa démence.

\- T'es en train de justifier tes actes en me disant que tu les as fait par amour ? demanda Hugo abasourdi en la détachant violemment de son corps et en la tenant à bout de bras.

\- Tu as enfin compris, je suis si heureuse ! affirma la jeune Serdaigle en tournant vers lui ses yeux plein d'étoiles.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes par amour pour moi, lui répondit-il d'une voix cassante.

\- Mais… protesta la jeune fille en reculant d'un pas. Tu avais dit que tu avais besoin de moi, que grâce à moi on pourrait faire de grandes choses ! Tu m'as dit que j'étais spéciale ! ajouta-t-elle en hurlant.

\- Assez ! gronda Hugo.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu me jettes, c'est ça ? continua rageusement Stéphanie.

\- _Stupefix_ ! fit simplement le Serdaigle. Un rayon rouge frappa Stéphanie en pleine poitrine, elle se figea avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, telle une poupée de chiffon. J'ai pas eu ce que je voulais encore, petite idiote, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu vas tout de même y contribuer, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sadique, sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Mais avant ça, _Endoloris_ !

Le corps de la jeune Serdaigle se convulsa sous la douleur que lui infligeait le sort, mais Stéphanie n'émit aucun son, toujours sous l'emprise du premier sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Une fois défoulé, Hugo retrouva son visage impassible et tourna son attention sur sa petite-amie, toujours étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. L'observant en silence il comprit qu'elle était sous entrave et prononça la formule adéquate afin de la libérer.

\- _Finite_ !

Sous ses yeux apparurent progressivement sur le visage, les mains de Meiling, ainsi que toutes les parties de son corps visibles, de multiples marques et entailles, semblables à celles qu'il avait déjà observées dans son dos il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Certaines étaient anciennes et d'autres non, comme si elles n'avaient que quelques semaines, voire quelques jours. Que lui cachait donc la jeune femme ? Perdu dans son inspection minutieuse du corp mutilé de sa petite-amie, il mit du temps à entendre les pas précipités du professeur McGonagall dans son dos.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici, Jeune homme, exigea-t-elle affolée en désignant de sa baguette les jeunes filles gisant inertes.

Hugo se redressa et regarda son professeur avec assurance.

\- Nixon a agressé Ling, elle l'a suspendue au plafond avant de la lâcher, j'ai pu ralentir la chute mais elle est quand même tombée lourdement. J'ai ensuite Stupéfixié Nixon avant de m'occuper de Ling juste avant que vous n'arriviez, débita-t-il à toute vitesse en omettant volontairement l'utilisation du sortilège impardonnable.

\- Très bien, amenez tout de suite Mademoiselle Ling à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe de Mademoiselle Nixon, déclara McGonagall.

\- Très bien professeur. _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! fit-il

Le sort lui permettait de mener la jeune femme en lévitation jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il en eut passé les portes, Madame Pomfresh accourut immédiatement vers eux, le visage grave. Elle lui désigna un lit où il déposa la Serdaigle. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se vit chassé de la pièce sans cérémonie.

Quand Meiling reprit connaissance, elle était dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec un affreux mal de crâne. L'endroit était calme et peu éclairé. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Des heures ? Des semaines ? Prise d'une panique soudaine, elle se releva vivement, mais cela aggrava son mal de tête, la faisant retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. Un murmure sur sa droite attira alors son attention. Sans tourner la tête, elle observa le professeur McGonagall discuter brièvement avec Madame Pomfresh avant qu'elles ne se dirigent vers elle.

\- Mademoiselle Ling, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez repris connaissance, déclara la professeur.

\- Combien de temps j'ai était inconsciente ? demanda la Serdaigle, inquiète à l'idée de devoir rattraper des semaines entières de cours.

\- Seulement quelques heures, lui répondit McGonagall avec un petit sourire, touchée par l'importance que portait la Serdaigle à ses cours.

\- Tant mieux, souffla la Meiling.

\- Je suis venue vous voir pour vous dire que vous et Monsieur Lupin n'avaient plus besoin de venir en retenue tous les lundi et que vous pourrez de nouveau utiliser la bibliothèque de Poudlard, expliqua la professeur. Mademoiselle Nixon a été renvoyée chez elle. Définitivement, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'en suis ravie, déclara abruptement Meiling, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa professeur.

\- Je vous laisse l'annoncer à Monsieur Lupin, et tâchez de ne plus détruire de livres dans la bibliothèque, il existe des sortilèges moins destructeurs que celui que vous avez utilisé, alors apprenez-les, finit-elle en quittant son élève.

Quand le bruit des pas de sa professeur se furent enfin estompés, un doux sommeil gagna Meiling. Elle pourrait enfin retrouver ses livres et la menace qui pesait sur elle était enfin expulsée de ce château. Que demander de plus ?

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	20. Amortentia

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 20 dernier de la partie 2.**

 **Cette semaine nous retrouvons l'ensemble du groupe.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire. Nous espérons que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours car nous n'avons comme marqueur uniquement le nombre de vue.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Amortentia**

La semaine fut morose pour Ogs, son moral n'était vraiment pas au plus haut, malgré la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui était prévue ce samedi et les nombreuses tentatives de Nathalie pour le divertir. Le Gryffondor ruminait les derniers événements, les tournant et retournant sans cesse dans son esprit. Il savait que sa relation avec Lara n'avait aucun avenir, mais il avait espéré ne pas devoir se confronter à cette réalité aussi tôt. Il se trouvait bête : il aurait dû se battre contre cette fatalité, refuser qu'elle abandonne leur amitié si facilement.

La Serpentard ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce fameux soir, ni même un regard. Ses yeux verts qui le sondaient intensément lui manquaient, ses sourires en coin rien que pour lui, son odeur qu'elle laissait sur sa peau comme une marque après leurs ébats aussi… Tout cela le rendait plus triste qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, comme si on lui poignardait le cœur encore et encore, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Le plus dur était sans doute de faire comme si de rien n'était quand il était avec ses amies, Élisa et Meiling.

Il attendait justement avec les deux jeunes femmes et sa petite-amie, cadenassée à son bras, dans le grand hall d'entrée. Ils attendaient que Lara se montre enfin pour partir ensemble à Pré-au-Lard afin de faire les derniers achats pour Noël. Quand la Serpentard daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez, emmitouflée dans une chaude cape fourrée, elle n'hésita pas à ignorer délibérément le Gryffondor, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

Dehors tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, offrant un paysage féérique mais ralentissant quelque peu leur avancée. Sur le chemin, la conversation dériva rapidement sur le bal de Noël, plus précisément sur l'achat de nouvelles tenues pour les quatre jeunes femmes. Conversation à laquelle il ne participa pas, préférant réfléchir au cadeau d'anniversaire parfait pour Élisa, car celui-ci tombait justement le jour du bal. Il savait que la Serpentard et la Serdaigle avaient déjà décidé de lui offrir un cadeau commun, alors il devrait le choisir seul cette année. Le jeune homme s'était tenu à distance à chaque fois que Lara participait à la conversation, il disparu carrément quand les trois filles entrèrent dans la boutique de Gaichiffon, préférant entraîner Nathalie dans la boutique de Scribenpenne.

oOoOo

Quand les filles entrèrent dans la boutique la vendeuse fondit littéralement sur elles afin de répondre au mieux à leurs attentes, mais Lara, d'un mouvement gracieux de le main, la stoppa immédiatement et la renvoya à ses autres clientes. La troupe se dirigea ensuite vers les nombreux portants et Lara prit bien soin de rester proche d'Élisa afin de la guider dans ses choix.

\- Elle t'irait à merveille celle-ci, indiqua Lara en sortant une robe du lot pour la montrer à Élisa.

\- Mhm trop… Élisa réfléchit un instant au qualificatif qu'elle voulait donner avant de se décider : provocante.

\- Oh, ça va ! Un peu de folie ne fait pas de mal, tu sais, enchaîna Lara avec un sourire espiègle tout en rangeant la robe pour en trouver une autre moin "provocante" pour son amie.

\- Dis-moi Lara, demanda innocemment Élisa en arrêtant de fouiller parmi les étoffes pour tourner son regard sur la Serpentard.

\- Oui, répondit cette dernière sans quitter des yeux les nombreuses tenues accrochées sur le portant, comprenant que ce qui suivrait n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Il se passe quoi entre toi et Ogs en ce moment ? l'interrogea Élisa en se tournant complètement vers son amie.

\- Rien, lâcha Lara les lèvres pincées après un silence.

Elle avait gardé les yeux fixés devant elle, refusant de regarder la Poufsouffle en face pour dissimuler ses véritables émotions, continuant de passer en revue les différentes robes.

\- Rien, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, dit Élisa en posant une main sur le bras de la Serpentard.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Élisa ? demanda Lara abruptement, en daignant lever ses yeux émeraude sur son amie.

\- Tout ce que tu ne me dis pas, répondit Élisa en soutenant son regard et en laissant doucement glisser sa main le long du bras de son amie pour l'inciter à se confier.

\- J'ai... mis fin à... notre… amitié, souffla Lara en baissant ses yeux devenus brillants d'humidité, désirant cacher autant qu'elle le pouvait ses sentiments.

\- Oh... je vois, répondit la rousse quelque peu déçue du choix de son amie. J'avais espéré que tu ne le ferais pas.

Lara ne répondit rien, la tête toujours baissée, une main agrippée à la manche en velours noir d'une robe de bal, l'autre reposant mollement contre sa cuisse. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes et luttait pour ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer dans les bras d'Élisa.

\- Eh, les filles ! Regardez-moi cette merveille ! s'exclama Meiling qui avait rejoint ses amies d'un pas rapide, brandissant devant elle une somptueuse robe en crêpe de Chine blanche à la coupe sirène, avec un bustier aussi brillant qu'un diamant.

Élisa inspecta vaguement la robe, peu impressionnée, alors que Lara profita de la distraction pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle détailla la coupe, le tissu, la qualité des coutures et des matériaux, chassant de son esprit ses sombres pensées.

Le haut de la robe, jusqu'à la taille, était un enchevêtrement compact de petites pierres de cristal de différentes formes. Elles étaient également disséminées sur le reste de la robe de manière plus aérée, le blanc de la jupe se muait magnifiquement en un léger dégradé bleu ciel vers le bas de celle-ci. De la taille s'échappait un voilage, du même dégradé que la jupe, légèrement brodé de petits cristaux.

\- Splendide ! s'enthousiasma Lara, ravie de changer de sujet afin de faire disparaître la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge.

Élisa approuva également le choix de la Serdaigle puis jeta un regard en coin à Lara, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se soustraire à leur conversation. Elle se dit qu'elle lui en toucherait deux mots une prochaine fois, ainsi qu'à Ogs.

Aprés un moment, Lara trouva la robe qu'y lui conviendrait pour le bal de Noël : c'était une longue robe fourreau en mousseline de soie argentée avec de légers reflets verts. Le haut, avec un décolleté plus que plongeant, était fait de dentelle argentée, de longues manches également en dentelle laissaient transparaître la peau de ses bras avec parcimonie, son dos était dévoilé de la même manière. À partir de la taille, la robe était faite d'une superposition de voiles en mousseline tous plus fins les uns que les autres, créant des reflets verts éblouissant. Une longue fente remontait jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse gauche. Cette robe était des plus sensuelles et allait faire tourner plus d'une tête, pensa Lara.

Élisa, quant à elle, fut ravie d'avoir trouvé elle-même quelque chose qui lui plaise et qui satisfasse les exigences de ses deux amies, très critiques dès qu'il s'agissait de choisir ce genre de tenue. C'était une robe dans les tons bordeaux, avec un col haut et sans manches, orné de perles noires jusqu'à la taille. Le bas de la robe était composé de plusieur couches de tulle de la même couleur, traînant légèrement au sol à l'arrière. Cette couleur mettait en valeur sa magnifique chevelure de feu, ses yeux d'émeraude et son teint de porcelaine.

Pendant ce temps Ogs, était en train d'examiner les différentes fournitures exposées dans les rayons de Scribenpenne. Il détailla minutieusement plusieurs plumes, toutes plus tape à l'œil et excentriques les unes que les autres : des plumes roses bouffantes, des plumes tellement longue qu'il se demander s'il était réellement possible de les utiliser pour écrire, des plumes aux motifs et couleurs bariolés... Aucun de ces modèles ne plairait à son amie, il en était sûr. Il fut attiré par l'une d'elles en particulier, toute simple, une plume noire de taille raisonnable avec une mine dorée, finement gravée d'arabesques sophistiquées. Tout à fait ce qui plairait à Élisa : joli mais sobre.

Il continua de déambuler entre les rayons avant de s'arrêter devant un magnifique coffret de cuir de dragon, sûrement un Dent de vipère du Pérou vu sa couleur cuivrée. Cette boîte contenait tout le nécessaire pour tenir une correspondance, le prix était peut-être excessif mais il pouvait personnaliser chaque objet du coffret avec ce qu'il y avait dans le magasin, ce n'était donc pas négligeable.

Alors il prit le plus beau papier à lettre qu'il trouva avec les enveloppes assorties, plusieurs encres de différentes couleur, verte, bleue, rouge, or et une dernière, apparemment une nouveauté : il s'agissait d'une encre qui rendait les messages invisibles aux yeux des lecteurs, à l'exception de l'expéditeur et du destinataire de la missive. Puis il compléta le coffret avec la plume qu'il avait trouvée en premier lieu et avec des pastilles de cire noir et or. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers le comptoir avec son paquet sous le bras quand Nathalie, les sourcils froncés, le rejoignit. Elle venait vraisemblablement du rayon des plumes car elle tenait l'une d'entre elles entre les mains : l'horrible plume rose qu'il avait déjà vue en entrant dans le magasin.

\- Tu comptes vraiment lui offrir ça ? demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres et regardant fixement le coffret.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna Ogs, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa petite-amie : pour lui c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire.

\- C'est beaucoup trop cher ! J'ai vu son prix, c'est quand même quinze gallions ! Tu devrais juste lui prendre une de ces plumes fantaisie, comme celle-là. C'est beaucoup plus abordable pour un cadeau. Moi j'en serais ravie, déclara-t-elle en brandissant la plume rose.

\- C'est une de mes meilleures amies, et je ne cherche pas quelque chose d'abordable, elle va avoir dix-sept ans, elle sera par conséquent majeure dans le monde sorcier. Je vais certainement pas lui prendre une de ces ridicules et horribles plumes pour cette occasion, décréta Ogs en augmentant la voix.

Il en avait été abasourdi : à quoi jouait Nathalie ?

\- C'est quand même beaucoup trop cher ! Tu devrais trouver quelque chose de plus raisonnable, insista-t-elle, vexée par la description que Ogs avait faite de la plume qu'elle se serait bien fait offrir par son petit-ami.

\- Mais je m'en fiche, c'est mon argent, j'en fais ce que je veux. Et si j'ai envie de tout dépenser pour elle je le ferai ! Si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis et j'en ai pas besoin, trancha-t-il afin de clore la conversation avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer.

Nathalie resta un instant plantée au milieu du magasin, la bouche ouverte, d'abord vexée puis furieuse de la réaction de Ogs. Elle jeta violemment la plume dans l'un des rayons et sortit du magasin en claquant bien la porte derrière elle. Le Gryffondor, face au vendeur, ferma les yeux un moment, inspirant profondément pour se détendre. Il venait de faire une grosse erreur, il le savait. Son histoire avec Lara commençait à empiéter sur son couple.

\- Est-ce que je vous emballe aussi la plume de Focifer pour votre amie ? demanda le vendeur avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ogs réfléchit un instant, inspirant une nouvelle fois profondément.

\- Oui, allez-y, finit par dire Ogs.

Si ça pouvait arranger les choses avec sa petite-amie ce serait déjà ça de gagné, se dit-il.

\- Très bien Monsieur, répondit l'employé en faisant léviter la plume jusqu'au comptoir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son client. Je vous mets un autre papier cadeau ?

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor hocha furtivement la tête de haut en bas. Avant de sortir de la boutique Ogs réduisit la taille de ses articles et les fourra dans sa poche une fois miniaturisés. À l'extérieur il ne retrouva pas sa petite-amie. Elle avait dû rentrer au château ou se mettre au chaud aux Trois Balais. Il se mit donc en chemin vers la taverne quand il passa devant Honeydukes, la boutique de confiseries. Ce serait une bonne idée d'offrir des chocolats pour Noël, se dit-il. Sans attendre il s'engouffra dans le magasin bondé d'élèves venus faire la même chose que lui, ou simplement refaire leur stock de friandises.

Il fit le tour du magasin et trouva un assortiment de chocolats créés spécialement pour Noël, avec des goûts exclusifs pour l'occasion, présentés dans de petits traîneaux qui avançaient tout seuls. Sans hésiter il en prit quatre et alla payer, avant de réduire à nouveau ses achats et de les mettre également dans ses poches.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa destination initiale, Les Trois Balais, où il devait retrouver le reste des filles après leurs achats. En entrant il se dirigea vers le comptoir où il commanda une bièraubeurre. Quand il fut servi, il balaya la salle des yeux à la recherche de ses amies et de sa petite-amie, sans succès. Alors il alla s'installer à une table libre, tout au fond de la taverne.

Non loin de là, les trois amies sortirent de leur dernière boutique, les poches pleines de cadeaux miniaturisés pour leurs amis et petits-amis. Elles étaient d'humeur joyeuse après avoir trouvé tout ce qu'elles désiraient, et surtout de quoi être éblouissantes le soir du bal. Elles se dirigeaient comme une seule personne, bras-dessus bras-dessous, vers la taverne où les attendaient probablement déja Ogs et sa petite-amie, vraisemblablement collés l'un à l'autre.

Elles avaient à peine franchit la porte que Lara et Meiling échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de dire à Élisa de rejoindre Ogs seule, car elles avaient encore quelque chose à faire avant de se joindre à eux. Élisa, pas dupe, comprit qu'elles allaient acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire, elle les laissa donc partir sans poser de questions. Comme son ami Gryffondor, elle passa d'abord au comptoir commander sa boisson avant de traverser la salle à la recherche du couple. Elle ne trouva cependant que Ogs qui sirotait doucement sa bièraubeurre en observant par la fenêtre ses deux amies qui venaient de sortir.

Dehors Meiling et Lara rejoignirent la boutique de Derviche et Bang d'un pas vif. La boutique était spécialisée dans la vente et la réparation d'objets magiques. Lors de sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Lara avait repéré un objet dans la boutique, elle espérait qu'il était toujours en vente. Elle en avait parlé à Meiling car le prix était vraiment exorbitant, et même si elle était plutôt excessivement riche, elle s'était dit que ce serait mieux de faire le cadeau en commun, même si à l'époque elle pensait aussi inclure Ogs.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique en riant aux éclats : quelques instants auparavant, un jeune Serdaigle avait fait une chute spectaculaire en plein milieu du chemin quand Lara lui avait adressé un sourire charmeur. Se reprenant difficilement pour ne pas déranger les autres clients, Lara entraîna Meiling par le bras vers le fond du magasin, dans un dédale d'armoires et de vitrines, pour se planter devant un présentoir en particulier. La Serpentard souffla de soulagement : il était encore là ! Elle montra du doigt l'objet en question. C'était un médaillon en or, de forme circulaire et assez épais, d'après les stries sur la tranche il devait pouvoir se séparer en quatre disques, créant ainsi quatre pendentifs distincts. Dessous, une petite étiquette indiquait son prix qui était effectivement exorbitant : cent cinquant gallions et quatre-vingt dix-neuf mornilles. Meiling ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer bruyamment de l'air en voyant le prix de l'objet choisi par son amie.

Il était indiqué que ce médaillon était en or, fabriqué par une manufacture de gobelins très réputée. Il était inscrit que l'objet était également enchanté par un sortilège de communication inconnu puisque que personne n'avait encore réussi à dissocier les médaillons pour le tester. Plus bas, en italique, une plus petite annotation expliquait que grâce au poinçon appliqué sur la tranche, on savait qu'il avait appartenu au clan de sorciers du nom de Salubrien avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Dans un autre rayon du magasin, Sirius et James étaient penchés sur deux petit miroirs. Une petite étiquette donnait leur prix : cinquante gallions, et indiquait qu'il s'agissait de miroirs à double-sens servant à communiquer sur de longues distances. Ils étaient en train de se disputer : James estimait que cinquante gallions c'était bien peu pour ce genre d'objet, alors que Sirius l'accusait de ne pas être en phase avec le monde réel à force de crouler sous l'or. Ils ne relevèrent la tête que lorsqu'ils entendirent distinctement les voix des deux amies, qu'ils reconnurent facilement après toutes les altercations qu'ils avaient pu avoir avec le groupe des Quatre.

\- Ce sera parfait pour son anniversaire, déclara Meiling, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur le prix.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! dit fièrement Lara. En plus t'as vu la note en bas ?

\- Un morceau de son passé, oui ! Élisa ne va pas en revenir, elle va être super contente ! Je pense que ce sera un super cadeau pour ses dix-sept ans, qui tombent pile le jour du bal ! C'est comme si toute l'école faisait la fête pour elle ! affirma joyeusement la Serdaigle, avant de faire une moue ennuyée. Mais c'est pas un peu cher ? J'ai pas la moitié de cette somme sur moi après tous nos achats.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent moi j'en ai suffisamment, je te demande juste de participer un minimum pour que ça vienne de nous deux, la rassura la Serpentard qui était aux anges. Et puis tu me connais, je vais réussir à avoir une ristourne, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie.

\- Pas de problème alors, je te fais confiance, dit Meiling qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

\- Bon, eh bien reste ici, je vais chercher le vendeur, lui conseilla Lara radieuse en s'éloignant.

James donna un petit coup de coude à Sirius après avoir écouté le début de la conversation et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Apparemment ce sera l'anniversaire de Pratchett le jour du bal, il ne faut pas que tu manques cette occasion Patmol, lui chuchota James pour que les filles ne les entendent pas.

\- Effectivement, ce serait un bon moyen de marquer quelques points, mais j'ai pas une noise en poche… répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules d'un aire fataliste.

\- Tu veux que je t'avance ? proposa James.

\- Non, refusa poliment et catégoriquement Sirius, garde ton argent pour les miroirs, je trouverai bien une idée. Mais avant ça, nous avons là une occasion en or d'avoir notre dernier ingrédient pour notre potion mon cher Cornedru, dit solennellement Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

James lui renvoya son sourire, les yeux étincelants de malice, et tous deux sortirent de leur allée pour s'engager dans celle de la Serdaigle, restée seule à contempler l'objet qui ferait le bonheur de son amie. S'avançant à pas de loup, si on puit dire, ils s'engagèrent innocemment vers la jeune femme, qui ne leur prêta nullement attention. Quand il arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Sirius entra volontairement en collision avec elle au moment même où elle relevait la tête, ayant ressenti une présence près d'elle.

\- Aïe ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Bon sang ! cracha Meiling, la tête reposant contre le torse de Black, les cheveux accrochés à la boucle de la cape du jeune homme.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Ling, je ne t'avais absolument pas vue, dit Sirius en jouant la comédie.

\- À d'autres, Black ! Et toi arrête de rire ! lança-t-elle à l'encontre de Potter. Aide plutôt ton ami aveugle et faites attention ! Aïe ! J'AI DIT FAITES ATTENTION ! Nom d'un dragon, vous êtes des brutes, les invectiva-t-elle une fois libre tout en se massant le crâne.

\- Désolé Ling, dit James en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible en poussant devant un Sirius lui bien trop satisfait.

\- Ouais c'est ça, lui répondit-elle.

Lara la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec un vendeur plus qu'heureux de conclure une telle vente. Il sortit le médaillon de la vitrine avec précaution, le manipulant avec des gants. Lara demanda à le toucher et le vendeur accepta, non sans hésitation. La Serpentard le tourna et retourna entre ses doigts, essayant de l'ouvrir.

\- Comment je fais pour utiliser l'enchantement si ce n'est pas possible de l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-elle au vendeur.

\- Eh bien, c'est… euh… ce qui fait la valeur de cet objet rarissime. Vous ne trouverez aucun autre médaillon de ce type, je peux vous l'assurer ! débita rapidement le vieil homme au dos voûté et aux petites lunettes rondes.

\- Peut-être que je ne trouverai pas le même, mais je peux trouver un médaillon de cette facture et un objet de communication qui fonctionne pour la moitié du prix que vous demandez, assura Lara en faisant la moue. Je me demande si ça vaut vraiment la peine que je l'achète, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

Le vieil homme était déconfit. Les coins de sa bouche étaient retombés mollement, donnant à son visage l'air d'être encore plus fatigué. Il observait le médaillon dans les mains de Lara en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour la convaincre de l'acheter.

\- Et puis, vous le connaissez, vous, le clan des Salubrien ?

\- Euh… C'est… Non, mais…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça devait être un clan de pacotille, décréta-t-elle en se tournant vers Meiling qui retenait son souffle en essayant de rester impassible.

\- Vous ne le voulez pas finalement ? demanda le vendeur d'un ton suppliant.

\- Je veux bien vous le prendre si vous me faites une ristourne, dit Lara après avoir feint un moment d'hésitation. Vous êtes prêts à me le vendre à combien ?

\- Attendez, je vais vérifier le prix d'achat mademoiselle.

Le vendeur lui reprit le médaillon des mains avant de disparaître entre les rayons.

\- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Meiling.

\- Bien évidemment ! Ça fonctionne à tous les coups, tu peux me croire, affirma Lara avec assurance.

Elles n'eurent à attendre que quelques minutes car le vieil homme revenait déjà rapidement vers elles.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le céder à moins de cent vingt gallions Mademoiselle, dit-il alors qu'un léger voile de sueur humidifiait son front.

\- Même pas cent gallions ? fit semblant de s'étonner Lara.

\- Ne soyez pas impertinente ! Cet objet a beaucoup de valeur même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. Peut-être que vous ne méritez même pas de l'acheter ! décida-t-il en lançant des éclairs de fureur avec ses yeux.

\- Bon, dans ce cas… dit Lara en tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers la sortie, Meiling la suivant avec hésitation.

\- Attendez ! les interpella le vendeur une fraction de seconde après qu'elle ait tourné les talons.

\- Oui ? demanda Lara en se retournant.

\- Cent dix gallions, mais c'est mon dernier prix.

\- Je le prends ! annonça Lara avec un large sourire après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

Une fois le médaillon payé et bien empaqueté dans du papier cadeau, les filles sortirent à nouveau bras-dessus bras-dessous, en ignorant superbement les deux Maraudeurs qui attendaient le vendeur à la caisse. Dehors elles prirent la direction de la taverne Les Trois Balais sans tarder, afin de se réchauffer après cette longue journée de shopping dans le froid.

À l'intérieur, la salle était remplie de jeunes étudiants de Poudlard, venus se réchauffer après leurs propres achats, et le brouhaha des conversations y était intense. Elles passèrent au bar pour commander et dès qu'elles furent servies après avoir payé les deux mornilles pour leur boisson, elles se mirent à la recherche de leurs amis qu'elles savaient être ici. Lara repéra la table en première et l'indiqua à Meiling qui était tournée dans une autre direction.

\- Ils sont là-bas, indiqua Lara en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à son amie.

\- Ok, euh vas-y, je vous rejoins, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant, lui répondit Meiling sans quitter du regard la table où se trouvaient Pettigrow et Lupin.

Sans attendre de réponse de Lara, Meiling se dirigea droit vers la table des garçons où Remus releva vivement la tête de son livre avant même qu'elle ne soit arrivée, plantant ses yeux dans le regard vairon de Meiling, la fixant tout au long de son trajet jusqu'à eux. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus brillants, remarqua la jeune femme, attribuant cette particularité à la lecture du jeune homme. Quand elle fut arrivée à leur table il lui sembla même que Remus retenait sa respiration.

\- Pettigrow, Remus, dit Meiling debout devant leur table en les saluant de la tête et en adressant un léger sourire à ce dernier.

Les deux garçons lui répondirent par un hochement de tête, Pettigrow affichant un air perplexe sur son visage crispé et Remus figé dans une posture rigide.

\- Remus, je voulais t'avertir que lundi tu n'auras pas besoin de te rendre à notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire et que tu avais de nouveau accès à la bibliothèque, déclara Meiling d'une voix claire.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda le garçon surpris et desserrant enfin les dents. Ça a un rapport avec ton récent séjour à l'infirmerie ? l'interrogea-t-il malgré lui.

\- Comment… Peu importe. Oui, ça un rapport avec ce séjour. Pour faire court, la Serdaigle qui me remplaçait au poste de poursuiveuse ne l'a pas bien pris qu'elle ne soit que remplaçante et a tenté de m'écarter définitivement de son chemin. Et tu as été entraîné là-dedans contre ma volonté. Pour cette raison je souhaite m'excuser, Remus.

\- C'est flippant, intervint Peter.

\- Tu l'as dit, dit Meiling en regardant Pettigrow dans les yeux. Tu aurais vu sa tête... Bref, s'interrompit-elle en reportant son attention sur Remus qui retenait apparemment encore sa respiration. Elle a été définitivement renvoyée et nous avons été acquittés de nos punitions respectives.

Remus hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il avait compris. Meiling répondit à son signe et se retourna pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle se ravisa et s'arrêta avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les deux garçons et rejoindre leur table en deux enjambées. Remus avait une attitude de plus en plus bizarre, pensa-t-elle encore une fois en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Remus, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce avant de se pencher vers son oreille l'effleurant de son souffle. N'oublie pas de respirer.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en coin crispé sans pour autant reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards, légèrement plus lumineux qu'à l'accoutumée, se croisèrent de nouveau un instant, puis elle se retourna définitivement.

Il doit savoir, se dit-elle en chemin, il agit trop bizarrement. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, à elle ? Depuis quand se permettait-elle d'être aussi intime et familière avec lui ? Il allait se faire des idées… Et où étaient passées ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas l'approcher de trop près ?

Quand Meiling eut enfin rejoint ses amis, Remus se permit de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Peter quelque peu amusé.

\- Quoi "ça" ? répondit innocemment Remus, légèrement transpirant après avoir contenu Lunard en lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Ce qui vient de se passer avec Ling, précisa-t-il d'un ton taquin.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Remus. Mais... commença-t-il avant de se raviser.

\- Mais ? répéta Peter pour inciter son ami à continuer sa phrase.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas... mais c'est comme si elle… avait un pouvoir sur Lunard, révéla Remus à demi-mot.

\- Quoi ! Comment ça ? s'étonna Peter.

\- J'en sais vraiment rien Peter, dit Remus en laissant échapper un soupir désespéré. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais surtout pas un mot à James et Sirius sinon ils ne vont pas me lâcher avec ça.

\- Promis, assura Peter, ravi de partager un secret avec Remus.

\- Merci.

oOoOo

Le samedi 21 décembre arriva très vite. Lara, Ogs et Meiling avaient prestement kidnappé Élisa après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle pour l'emmener dans leur quartier général, où ils s'installèrent dans un des moelleux canapés. Ils firent ensuite apparaître sur la petite table devant elle une pyramide de choux parsemée de bougies avant d'entamer la chanson dédiée à cette occasion. Élisa était aux anges : ce matin elle avait déjà reçu une lettre de vœux accompagnée d'un paquet contenant un livre sur le troisième œil de la part de sa mère et maintenant ses amis étaient en train de chanter pour elle devant une délicieuse pièce montée.

Une fois la cacophonie terminée, la Poufsouffle souffla ses bougies en souhaitant que Sirius fasse plus attention à elle en temps que femme, c'était puéril comme vœux mais personne n'était censé le savoir, non ? Ensuite, s'asseyant de chaque coté d'elle, ses amis lui offrirent leur cadeau pour sa majorité. Elle commença par le plus gros, la petite note sur le dessus indiquait qu'il venait de Ogs. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle découvrit avec ravissement le magnifique coffret de calligraphie en cuir de dragon et s'attarda plus particulièrement sur la plume et l'encre invisible avec laquelle elle se demandait pour quelle occasion elle aurait le loisir de l'utiliser. Elle enserra Ogs dans ses bras pour le remercier et lui souffla un merci au creux de l'oreille, qui eu l'effet d'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Quand elle se redressa ses deux amies lui mirent entre les mains un petit paquet soigneusement emballé, de forme carrée, pas plus lourd qu'un encrier. Quand elle enleva le papier elle s'arrêta en découvrant un écrin noir. Elle interrogea des yeux ses amies qui, d'un mouvement de tête et avec un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres, l'incitaient à regarder à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit donc le boîtier et y découvrit un médaillon rond en or. Ses doigts, comme attirés, caressèrent délicatement le disque qui, sans prévenir, se divisa en quatre entités distinctes dans un petit claquement. Surprise, elle releva la tête vers Lara et Meiling et put constater qu'elles étaient tout aussi étonnées qu'elle.

\- Euh... Je suis désolée, je crois que je l'ai cassé, s'excusa Élisa d'une petite voix mal à l'aise.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Meiling sans quitter des yeux le médaillon.

\- Désolée, continua Élisa en baissant la tête.

\- Mais arrête Élisa, intervint Lara avec impatience. Tu ne l'as pas cassé, tu l'as dissocié !

\- Comment ça ? interrogea la rousse.

\- Ce médaillon est en fait quatre entités distinctes qui permettent de communiquer entre elles, lui apprit Meiling. Mais personne encore n'avait réussi à dissocier chacun des disques.

\- Oh ! fut la seule réaction d'Élisa alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur les quatre pendentifs.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi personne n'a réussi ? enchaîna Lara sans attendre de réponse. Eh bien parce que cet objet appartenait au clan des Salubrien, finit-elle en indiquant la petite marque derrière l'un des disques.

La main tremblante, Élisa approcha ses doigts de la petite marque représentant un soleil flamboyant avec en son centre un œil vertical à l'iris fendu. Pas de doute, c'était bien une relique appartenant à son clan. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir cet objet entre les mains : il y avait de cela des décennies voire des siècles que tout objet appartenant au clan avait disparu, en même temps que les êtres à qui ils avaient appartenu, et voilà qu'elle en recevait un pour sa majorité. Une larme commença à dévaler sur sa joue, rapidement suivie de plusieurs autres. Elle était heureuse. Des bras l'entourèrent rapidement de toutes parts.

\- Si j'avais su qu'on te ferait pleurer pour ton anniversaire je me serais abstenue, déclara Lara dans son cou.

\- Non, ça me fait réellement plaisir. C'est juste que je suis si heureuse. Merci, réussit à dire Élisa dans un souffle.

Ils finirent finalement par lâcher Élisa quand elle fut calmée. Elle observa un moment encore les quatre pendentifs puis elle regarda ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'il y a une raison à toute chose mes amis, alors donnez-moi vos mains, demanda doucement Élisa d'une voix chantante.

Quand ils se furent exécutés, elle déposa délicatement dans chaque paume de main qui se présentait à elle un morceau du médaillon.

\- Si son utilité est la communication alors c'est tout trouvé. Il y a exactement trois personnes que j'aime plus que tout et avec qui il est évident que j'ai envie de partager cela, dit-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle tout en passant le dernier morceau autour de son cou.

Chacun d'entre eux la regardait, ému par ces paroles, avant de passer à leur tour leur partie du médaillon autour de leur propre cou. Puis ils se serrèrent à nouveau dans les bras tous ensemble, avant d'entamer le gâteau dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

oOoOo

Le soir venu, la musique du bal battait son plein et résonnait dans tout le château. Des jeunes gens élégamment vêtus commençaient à affluer dans la somptueuse Grande Salle, émerveillés par les décorations spécialement pour l'occasion. Le plafond représentait un ciel d'encre sans aucun nuage qui laissait voir des pluies d'étoiles filantes, il en tombait de légers flocons qui disparaissaient avant de toucher la tête des élèves.

Les tables des quatre maisons ainsi que celle des professeurs avaient disparu pour être remplacées par de nombreuses tables rondes, à l'exception d'une longue table dressée contre le mur droit de la salle, sur lequel étaient disposés un somptueux buffet et des boissons. Toutes les surfaces étaient drapées de nappes argentées et scintillantes, tout comme les murs, desquels pendaient d'immenses voilages, élégants de légèreté, donnant à cette Grande Salle une indéniable ambiance de fête.

De nombreux sapins, sept pour être exacte, décorés avec soin dans des tons blancs et argentés, trônaient au fond de la salle, devant les grand vitrails. Sans oublier que sur l'estrade, juste devant la piste de danse, était installé le groupe de musique qui allait devoir animer la soirée.

Les couples pénétraient au fur et à mesure dans la Grande Salle, s'installant à des tables encore vides ou rejoignant leurs amis. Quand Élisa fit son entrée, accrochée au bras de Rosier dans sa somptueuse robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, Sirius ne manqua pas de s'étrangler avec son vin chaud. Sa chevelure rousse légèrement relevée la couronnait d'une crinière féline, le jeune homme la trouva éblouissante, renversante même, jalousant son cavalier à l'extrême. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent à leur table, où ils rejoignirent un groupe de Serpentards dans lequel se trouvait déjà son amie de la même maison et la Serdaigle flippante avec son cavalier.

Sirius n'avait pas été le seul à perdre la tête à sa table : précédemment, Remus avait lui aussi eu un moment de subjugation quand Meiling était entrée au bras du capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, tout comme James lorsqu'il avait aperçu Lily Evans dans une somptueuse robe émeraude entrer en compagnie de ses amies. Il fut soulagé de voir que cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas de cavalier.

La soirée battait son plein, la musique transcendait les corps des danseurs sur la piste, les discussions étaient animées… rares étaient les personnes encore assises qui ne passaient pas un bon moment. C'était une soirée en somme réussie.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose pour Sirius : réussir à intercepter Élisa. Il l'avait suivie toute la soirée dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'aborder afin de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et lui offrir en même temps ce qu'il lui avait fabriqué. Certes ce n'était pas grand chose en soi, mais il y avait mit tout son cœur et il avait même utilisé de la magie qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordée en cours et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement pour le confectionner. C'est l'intention qui compte après tout.

Fermant les yeux un instant pour savourer une gorgée de son vin chaud légèrement alcoolisé par ses soins, il perdit un moment la trace d'Élisa, qui se trouvait jusque là sur la piste de danse. Son cœur s'affola en pensant qu'il avait pu manquer son départ de la salle, mais il la retrouva, longeant le mur seule, se dirigeant vers les boissons près des grandes portes. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et sans attendre il se leva d'un bond, prêt à saisir cette opportunité avant de lancer un regard entendu à James.

\- Tu t'occupes de tu-sais-quoi, je sais pas si je reviendrai, dit Sirius à l'intention de James.

\- Pas de problème, vas-y, cours, l'encouragea James avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sirius parcourut en quelques enjambées la distance qui le séparait de sa belle. Il prit une grande inspiration et se pencha discrètement à l'oreille de la Poufsouffle qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Tu es resplendissante ce soir, lui murmura-t-il, lui soutirant un petit sursaut de surprise.

\- Mer… Merci, balbutia une Élisa rougissante en reconnaissant la voix grave au creux de son oreille, avant de se retourner pour le regarder et se faire happer par les grands yeux sombres qui la dévoraient.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Élisa ! Tiens, c'est pour toi, ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même, dit Sirius en lui tendant un tout petit paquet de papier craft.

Élisa regarda un instant d'un air dubitatif le petit paquet que lui tendait Sirius, avant de se raccrocher à ses yeux. Sirius lui offrait-il réellement un cadeau ?

\- C'est un paquet piégé ? demanda finalement Élisa en levant un sourcil.

Un rire pareil à un aboiement s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Non. C'est pas piégé. Enfin j'espère ! lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Mais ouvre, tu verras.

Élisa se saisit du minuscule paquet, effleurant au passage le bout des doigts du jeune homme, provoquant chez tous les deux un léger frisson qui remonta le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Sirius garda son regard ancré sur elle, attendant qu'elle ouvre le cadeau, essayant de décrypter le visage de la jeune femme. Élisa tenait le paquet du bout des doigts, les mains légèrement tremblantes par l'émotion : elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Sirius lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire, il lui offrait un cadeau et il lui avait dit qu'elle était resplendissante !

Laissant de côté ses préjugés sur un potentiel cadeau piégé, elle se décida finalement à déchirer le papier craft pour découvrir à l'intérieur un ruban de couleur or finement brodé d'un fil rouge. Les broderies créaient une rune liée représentant Isa et Ingwaz, qu'on pouvait interpréter comme… "Enceinte de Glace" ? Ne comprenant pas, elle releva la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour interroger du regard Sirius sur leur signification exacte. Quand il comprit son trouble il lui répondit rapidement.

\- C'est une rune de protection, stoppant ce qui viendrait de l'extérieur. J'espère que ça fonctionnera c'est la première fois que je crée un talisman, expliqua-t-il en prenant le ruban entre ses doigts. Tu permets que je te le mette ? demanda Sirius en attendant son approbation.

\- Je te le permets, répondit Élisa en acquiesçant du chef.

Sirius fit glisser le ruban entre ses pouces et index avant de venir le nouer délicatement autour du poignet de la jeune fille qui tenait toujours le papier d'emballage.

\- Merci, dit Élisa, les joues quelque peu rougies par ce contact avec Sirius.

Elle observait son poignet orné du ruban, mais elle était surtout attirée par la main du jeune homme qui s'était attardée sur son bras, provoquant une sensation de brûlure à l'endroit où il la touchait.

\- C'est pas grand chose, je sais... commença Sirius.

\- C'est parfait, le coupa Élisa.

\- Puis-je t'inviter à danser pour ton anniversaire ? se risqua-t-il à lui demander en glissant subrepticement sa main jusqu'à la sienne.

Élisa se sentit rougir monstrueusement et elle loua la pénombre salvatrice qui devait atténuer ses rougeurs. Elle danser avec Sirius ? Tout contre lui ! Oh, mon Dieu ! OUI ! lui criait son cœur. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle accepta.

\- D'accord, s'entendit-elle dire alors que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche dans un souffle.

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Sirius et sans attendre une seule seconde supplémentaire il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, remontant la Grande Salle, sans oublier de passer derrière la table des Maraudeurs pour donner une petite tape discrète dans le dos de James, qui lui répondit aussitôt par un pouce levé. Un autre sourire bien différent prit place sur le visage de Sirius : celui des méfaits accomplis. Apparemment la mission de James avait été un succès tout autant que la sienne. Il avait hâte de voir le résultat... Arrivant sur la piste avec sa belle, il l'amena au centre de la foule compacte de danseurs, afin de pouvoir se coller délibérément à elle.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, à la table du groupe de Lestrange, Severus porta son verre à ses lèvres et en vida son contenu d'une traite. Ce que les bals étaient chiants, pensa-t-il. À chacun d'entre eux il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. C'était bien parce que Rabastan lui avait demandé de venir qu'il était présent, sinon il n'y mettrait pas les pieds. D'ailleurs, il n'était déjà même plus là avec sa cavalière, encore parti fricoter on ne savait où, devina-t-il. Il laissa son regard glisser sur les danseurs qui se déhanchaient sur la piste et s'imagina à la place d'Hemji. Puis il se focalisa sur sa cavalière, Ling. Non. Meiling. Elle était belle dans sa robe scintillante blanche et bleue, un vrai diamant se dit-il.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle sait que j'existe ? demanda subitement Severus à ses deux seuls voisins encore à table, Morgan Avery et Rick Mulciber.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Morgan en se tournant vers Rogue. De qui tu parles, vieux ?

\- De Meiling, répondit Severus sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sait que tu existes, vous avez été assis toute la soirée l'un à côté de l'autre et vous avez discuté potion ensemble, lui rappela Morgan en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pense que c'est la femme de ma vie, déclara sérieusement Severus.

\- Rogue... commença Morgan qui avait échangé un regard alarmé avec son voisin Mulciber, assis à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est magnifique ? le coupa Severus, les yeux toujours rivés sur la Serdaigle aux yeux vairons.

\- Euh, oui elle est belle, d'une certaine manière.

Beaucoup trop flippante pour moi, pensa Rick.

\- Elle sort avec Hemji, tu ne devrais pas parler d'elle comme ça, l'avertit tout de même le Serpentard. Tu sais à qu'elle point il est possessif.

\- Je vais lui demander de danser avec moi et je lui dirais que je l'aime, décréta Severus en se levant d'un bond et se dirigeant tout aussi vite vers la piste.

\- Il a mangé un truc pas frais ? demanda Rick à Avery en regardant Rogue s'éloigner sans même essayer de le retenir.

\- Je sais pas Mulciber, peut-être qu'il a eu une prise de conscience ou qu'il est suicidaire, lui répondit Morgan en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Il va se faire rejeter violemment, moi je te le dis, ricana Ricky, rapidement imité par Avery.

Severus ne lâcha pas des yeux le couple de danseurs une seule seconde, et quand il arriva à leur hauteur les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière pour une danse ? demanda-t-il à Hemji.

Hugo regarda un instant fixement Rogue qui était venu les interrompre, le jaugeant de la tête aux pieds, avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucune menace venant d'un mec aussi peu soigneux et disgracieux que lui.

\- Si ça ne dérange pas ma cavalière, lui répondit finalement Hugo en regardant sa petite-amie.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, non, répondit Meiling avec un sourire à l'intention d'Hugo : elle aimait converser avec Rogue, c'était une personne intelligente et réfléchie.

\- Dans ce cas je vais aller en profiter pour me reposer un peu, déclara Hugo en s'éclipsant, non sans déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa possession, afin de marquer son territoire devant Rogue.

Dès que Hemji leur eut tourné le dos, Severus pris la main de Meiling et la mena dans la foule de danseurs, hors de vue de la table des Serpentards.

\- On n'avait pas besoin de bouger, tu sais, indiqua Meiling, amusée par le comportement de son nouveau cavalier

\- Je te voulais juste pour moi, expliqua Severus en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Meling fut déstabilisée par l'humour de Rogue, chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez lui. Un slow commença et Severus prit les devants en saisissant sa taille et sa main fermement pour la guider. C'était un bon danseur se dit Meiling après quelques pas, étrange qu'il ne danse jamais. En même temps, si il ne faisait aucun d'effort pour se trouver une cavalière, c'était normal, continua-t-elle de penser.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit à table, mais tu es magnifique ce soir. Tu brilles comme un diamant, la complimenta Severus le plus sincèrement du monde en rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Merci Rogue, répondit simplement la Serdaigle, rougissant quelque peu, mais elle ne lui renvoya pas le compliment.

Le jeune homme portait une vieille robe noire stricte et élimée à quelques endroits. De l'avis de Meiling cette tenue était de très mauvais goût pour un bal de Noël. Trop austère. Sans parler de ses cheveux : on aurait dit qu'il avait passé des heures au-dessus d'un chaudron fumant…

\- Tu as les yeux les plus extraordinaires que j'aie jamais vus, tu sais, affirma Severus en la faisant virevolter avec lui tout en gardant son regard fixement ancré dans les yeux de la Serdaigle. Je pense qu'ils m'ont envoûté, ajouta-t-il

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une nouvelle teinte de rose, en conséquence de la gêne qu'elle ressentait en entendait les paroles de Rogue.

\- Arrête, Rogue, ce n'est pas drôle, exigea-t-elle en rompant le contact visuel. Je sais très bien qu'ils mettent tout le monde mal à l'aise… même le Directeur.

\- Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, Meiling, continua Severus en lâchant la main de la Serdaigle pour saisir entre ses doigts une mèche près de son visage, l'obligeant à remonter les yeux vers lui.

\- Comptes-tu décrire tout mon corps pendant que nous dansons ? demanda-t-elle d'un air froid en pinçant les lèvres. D'ailleurs, pour toi c'est toujours Ling. Et lâche mes cheveux, veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas qu'on les touche.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour, répondit-il en repositionnant sa main sur sa taille et l'attirant un peu plus près de lui.

\- Ça va trop loin ton délire, dit-elle en lâchant l'épaule de son cavalier pour poser ses mains sur son torse afin de le repousser. On devrait peut être en rester là, proposa Meiling de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ? On est bien là, tous les deux. Et puis on ne s'est même pas encore embrassé, affirma-t-il en se penchant vers elle, réduisant la distance qui les séparait en la tenant plus fermement contre son corps.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand la main de Meiling fendit l'air. Elle donna à Severus une claque monumentale, laissant une belle marque rouge sur la joue du Serpentard, qui se figea. Elle respirait bruyamment, sentant son sang bouillir en elle comme si il voulait sortir de son corps, ses yeux la piquaient affreusement.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, c'est pas drôle du tout Rogue, gronda-t-elle en se dégageant violemment de son étreinte.

Elle prit ensuite la direction de la table des Serpentards, fendant la foule avec fureur, quand une main lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour l'obliger à se retourner.

\- Je t'aime, moi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie ! la suppliait Severus tout en continuant à serrer le poignet de la Serdaigle, la ramenant de force vers lui.

À ces mots Meiling se figea et devint toute blanche. Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient arrêté de danser et les regarder tous, observant la scène qu'ils leur offraient. Comment osait-il l'humilier en plein milieu de la piste de danse ?

\- Lâche-moi Rogue, se mit à grogner Meiling entre ses dents serrées, les yeux flamboyants de rage alors qu'elle montait inexorablement en elle .

\- Jamais ! Tu es à moi ! On est faits l'un pour l'autre ! lui répondit Severus avec véhémence tout en la ramenant contre son torse d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Je ne t'aime pas ! Et d'ailleurs qui voudrait de toi ? Hein ? Tu t'es vu ? Alors, arrête ton délire et lâche-moi ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle repoussa alors le Serpentard de toutes ses forces, aussi loin d'elle que possible, et celui-ci se retrouva à glisser sur le sol sous le regard surpris de la Serdaigle, traversant la piste de danse sur le dos jusqu'au mur le plus proche, contre lequel il vint s'écraser violemment. Meiling tourna prestement les talons quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Hugo. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur et la regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Pas maintenant Hugo, prévint Meiling en le bousculant et passant à côté de lui à toute vitesse, ne désirant pas être un instant de plus le centre d'attention.

\- Justement, maintenant serait le meilleur moment, déclara Hugo en la suivant hors de la Grande Salle.

Meling lâcha un soupir bruyant et s'arrêta dans le hall pour lui faire face, les yeux toujours luisants de colère.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute, dit la jeune femme résignée.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda abruptement Hugo avec colère et jalousie.

\- C'était rien de plus qu'un imbécile ! répondit froidement Meiling en fixant ses yeux sur son petit-ami.

\- On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, gronda Hugo en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Rogue, affirma Meiling en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protection.

\- Promets-le moi, exigea le Serdaigle en faisant un pas de plus vers Meiling.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me crois alors je te promets qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. Et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien. Content ? demanda-t-elle, le regard meurtrier, insultée pas ces insinuations.

\- Non, répondit Hugo, la voix également teintée de colère.

\- Très bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? demanda Meiling, excédée par le comportement de son petit-ami jaloux.

\- Je veux que tu me promette quelque chose d'autre, commença-t-il en la saisissant pas les bras.

Il la tenait, il le savait. Il jubilait : cette soirée avait finalement joué à son avantage.

\- Ce que tu voudras, dis-moi, demanda-t-elle, déjà lassée de cette dispute.

\- Je veux que tu reprennes ta place de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, déclara-t-il sournoisement.

Meiling ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle venait tout juste de lui dire qu'elle ferait ce qu'il voudrait, elle ne pensait pas qu'il remettrait le couvert sur le Quidditch dans cette situation. Elle s'attendait à une interdiction de côtoyer le Serpentard ou une partie de jambes en l'air dans un lieu insolite, mais pas à ça.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me croies, répéta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Maintenant laisse-moi, je vais me coucher.

Elle était déçue du comportement de son petit-ami ce soir... En fait elle était déçue du comportement des hommes en général étant donné la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Sans plus attendre elle gravit les escaliers de marbre sans un regard en arrière pour son petit-ami, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprimer un grand sourire : il avait récupéré sa poursuiveuse, la coupe serait à lui cette année ! Il ne restera plus qu'à la convaincre de se rallier à eux pour l'ère nouvelle qu'ils comptaient créer pour les sorciers et sorcières dignes d'en faire partie. Mais on verrait ça après les matchs. Puis il se retourna vers la Grande Salle, il avait un serpent à écraser.

Durant l'altercation Élisa n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'étrange échange entre Rogue et Meiling, oubliant qu'elle était en train de danser un slow avec Sirius et qu'il était très, très proche de l'embrasser, elle en était sûre ! Quand elle eut reporté son regard sur son cavalier, elle remarqua qu'il était beaucoup trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui observait également la scène, elle comprit... Ils avaient réussi, et surtout osé ! Elle avait été utilisée ce soir durant le bal, et sur personne d'autre que son amie !

Quand Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers sa cavalière, il fut surpris de croiser deux émeraudes qui brillaient furieusement au milieu du visage d'Élisa, la seconde suivante il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa joue et se retrouva seul sur la piste, les bras ballants. Élisa venait de le gifler et s'en était allée tout aussi vite en direction des grandes portes. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de la Poufsouffle pour qu'elle le gifle ainsi ? Il n'avait même pas reluqué d'autre fille pendant tout le temps qu'il avait été avec elle... À n'y rien comprendre ! Était-ce parce qu'il avait été déconcentré durant leur slow ?

* * *

Fin partie 2

* * *

 **A Dimanche prochain, pour le 1er chapitre de la partie 3 !**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	21. Dérapage

**Bonjour, voici la partie 3 avec le chapitre 21.**

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre mais aussi nouveau rythme plus lent avec 1 chapitre par mois, l** **e temps d'avoir à nouveau plusieurs chapitres d'avance.**

 **Merci aux nombreuses personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 3**

"Descente en enfer"

 **Chapitre 21 : Dérapage**

Les vacances de noël étaient passées rapidement pour Meiling, qui était restée seule dans un château pratiquement désert. Pas plus d'une dizaine d'élèves n'avait décidé d'y passer les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle profita de son temps libre pour s'avancer dans ses cours et surtout à parcourir de nouveau chaque rayon de la bibliothèque, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait. Elle y avait régulièrement croisé Rémus, mais à chaque fois il s'était empressé de sortir.

Pour Noël, parents et amis l'avaient largement gâtée en cadeaux et friandises, souhaitant qu'elle ne manque de rien en leur absence. Mais une ombre planait toujours au tableau pour la Serdaigle restée au château à cause son problème de fourrure, plus facile à gérer ici que chez elle, dans la banlieue de Londres.

Rogue.

Oui, Rogue. Ce serpent vicieux qui la suivait maintenant partout ou elle allait. Malgré l'apparente raclée qu'il s'était pris par son petit-ami, celui-ci continuait à insister lourdement sur son amour pour elle en l'absence d'Hugo, allant jusqu'à lui offrir des potions de sa création le matin de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Et ça avait l'air de faire beaucoup rire certaines personnes chez les Maraudeurs, présents au grand complet.

Au début des vacances, elle avait reçu une lettre d'Élisa lui disant de faire attention à Rogue, qu'elle pensait sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour. Quand la Serdaigle avait reçu cette missive, elle en avait été soulagée et avait tenté de faire boire un antidote à Rogue, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir, niant être sous ce genre d'influence. Puis il l'avait plus lâchée. Et voilà où elle en était maintenant : à tenter de semer un jeune homme bien trop collant pour pouvoir atteindre l'infirmerie en toute discrétion. Car oui c'était déjà la pleine lune et elle devrait subir une nouvelle transformation, qui lui donnait envie de vomir d'avance. Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de réussir à semer Rogue : ce serpent l'avait rapidement suivie quand elle était sortie de table.

Le Jeune Serpentard suivait sa belle à bonne distance dans le château, quand elle se mit tout à coup à courir, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il accéléra l'allure pour la rattraper : cette soudaine accélération ne pouvait être qu'une invitation à ce qu'il la rejoigne. Surtout qu'à cet étage, il n'y avait pas grand chose hormis la salle d'enchantement, l'infirmerie et les toilettes. Peut-être était-elle allée se rafraîchir ? pensa-t-il. Alors il se posta devant les toilettes des filles et attendit qu'elle sorte, le cœur palpitant d'excitation.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, voyant qu'elle n'en ressortait toujours pas, il se risqua un œil un l'intérieur. Poussant doucement chaque porte de cabine à sa recherche. Arrivant à la dernière, il fut déçu et dû bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne. Quelque peu dépité de s'être fait semer, Severus se rendit dans le parc pour écrire un poème à la lueur du coucher de soleil. Il était un peu triste, mais il savait que rien ne pourrait les séparer, jamais. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà quelques vers qu'il souhaitait coucher rapidement dans son carnet.

" _Meiling, tes yeux sont beaux comme les couleurs changeantes de mes potions_

 _Tes cheveux sont semblables à des milliers de corbeaux_

 _Ta bouche une fraise que l'on ne peut que dévorer_ "

C'est pas mal, pensa-t-il, elle adorerait sûrement.

Une fois passées les grandes portes, Severus ajusta sa cape et inspira profondément l'air frais tout en admirant un instant le soleil couchant entre les nuages d'un ciel rosé. Il allait se mettre en route pour le bord du lac quand son œil fut attiré par une silhouette se déplaçant furtivement dans l'ombre que produisait le château et qui se mouvait rapidement sur la neige du parc, soucieuse de ne pas être découverte. Curieux, il la suivit le plus discrètement possible en restant caché dans l'obscurité. Severus s'approcha de plus en plus pour l'observer : l'ombre se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur d'un pas décidé mais silencieux. D'un coup, l'arbre agressif se figea et la silhouette se retourna pour regarder un instant le ciel. C'est à ce moment que Severus distingua le visage de la personne qu'il suivait : Remus Lupin. Que faisait-il ici tout seul ? Préparait-il le terrain pour un futur mauvais coup ?

Quand Lupin eut disparu entre les racines de l'arbre, Severus se mit à courir à sa suite sans attendre une seconde, traversa le parc à toute allure et s'engouffra à son tour sous l'arbre, qui reprit vie quelques instants après, dans un gros craquement de branches. Severus regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans un tunnel de terre particulièrement sombre. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il n'utilisa pas sa baguette pour s'éclairer et avança doucement à tâtons vers l'unique direction possible. Il espérait bien prendre Lupin sur le fait : ce serait une petite victoire sur les Maraudeurs, même s'il aurait préféré dénoncer Black ou Potter.

Severus marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla être une vingtaine de minutes, se cognant plusieurs fois la tête au plafond irrégulier dans le tunnel bien trop petit pour sa grande taille, avant d'arriver dans un cul-de-sac. Était-il passé à côté d'une bifurcation sans la voir ? se demanda-t-il un instant avant de réfuter cette idée. Il avait gardé les bras écartés tout au long du chemin, frôlant les parois du tunnel du bout des doigts, il l'aurait immédiatement senti si il y avait eu un autre passage.

Où était donc passé Lupin ? Il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça ! Ni passer à côté de lui sans qu'il ne le sente. En plus il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit au fond du tunnel, comme des cris. Mais de toute évidence il était seul et avait dû louper une sortie dans le noir, alors, il alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ discret. C'est ainsi qu'il distingua à sa droite et à sa gauche deux petites échelles de bois apposées contre le mur qui terminait le tunnel. Il se trouvait pile entre les deux. Un rictus déforma son visage quand il leva les yeux vers le plafond, où il distingua deux sorties, à moins que l'une d'elles ne soit un leurre. Réfléchissant un instant avant de choisir laquelle emprunter, il décida finalement de suivre son instinct. Il éteignit sa baguette, grimpa sur l'échelle de droite et poussa doucement la trappe de quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux furent immédiatement happés par deux globes d'un jaune luisant qui le figèrent d'effroi. Un grondement féroce retentit avant qu'il ne se fasse violemment tirer par l'arrière du col, atterrissant brutalement au le sol. Rogue resta là plusieurs secondes, tétanisé par sa précédente vision, n'entendant pas la personne incanter un _collaporta_ sur la trappe _._

Il était tombé nez à nez avec un loup-garou ! lui répétait son cerveau hébété. Il voulu se relever pour fuir le plus loin possible, mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir. C'est alors qu'il sentit des bras le soulever sous chaque épaule et le traîner vers la sortie. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais il s'en fichait, du moment qu'ils l'emmenaient loin, très loin, d'ici.

Après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, ils sortirent enfin du tunnel et s'engagèrent vers le château. Severus retrouva doucement ses esprits et tourna la tête vers les personnes qui le soutenaient en silence, il les reconnut avec horreur. Potter et Black ! Il se dégagea alors violemment d'eux et s'effondra dans la neige, les jambes toujours engourdies.

\- Qu'est-ce... Comment… balbutia Severus en les fixant rageusement.

Il avait été sauvé par ses ennemis jurés, c'était encore pire que de se faire humilier par eux. Il leur devait une dette de vie !

James et Sirius s'échangèrent furtivement un regard : ils avaient le visage fermé et la situation les inquiétaient tout particulièrement. Comment Rogue s'était-il retrouvé dans le tunnel à soulever la trappe qui menait à Lunard ?

\- Tu pourrais nous remercier, déclara Sirius. Enfin, surtout James.

\- Plutôt crever, cracha Severus les yeux exorbités.

\- Dans ce cas on peut te ramener là-bas ? Moi ça me dérange pas, proposa Sirius avec un sourire mauvais accroché au coin des lèvres avant de faire une grimace sous le coup de coude de James.

\- Non, gémit Severus en les regardant un moment tour à tour, après avoir tressailli d'horreur à la proposition de Black.

\- Comment tu as fait pour en... commença James avant de se faire couper par Rogue.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi y avait-il un loup-garou là-dessous ? demanda le Serpentard abruptement en montrant le saule cogneur d'un doigt quelque peu tremblant. Et ou est passé Lupin ?

À nouveau les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard. Que devaient-ils dire ? Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

\- Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question, et pour ton propre bien je te conseille de garder ta petite gueule de Serpent visqueux bien fermée, menaça Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue.

Severus hoqueta en fixant la baguette de Black : ce dernier ne faisait jamais de menaces en l'air. Puis son cerveau se mit à analyser l'information que venait de lui donner le Gryffondor. Le sang quitta son visage d'un coup quand il comprit la révélation que Sirius venait de lui faire : Lupin était... est un loup-garou. Un loup-garou qui se baladait en toute liberté dans Poudlard depuis six ans ! Et il avait partagé ses cours avec cette abomination !

\- Rogue, l'appela James.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit son nom et fut tiré de ses pensées.

\- Lupin... souffla Severus... Un loup-garou... dit-il tout aussi bas.

\- C'est bien, tu comprends vite pour un Serpentard, déclara Sirius avec dégoût tout en continuant de menacer le garçon de sa baguette. Maintenant donne-moi ta main.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? répondit Severus en reculant, les fesses toujours dans la neige.

\- Nous allons faire un serment inviolable, lui répondit tout naturellement Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Jamais ! s'exclama Severus choqué.

\- Je suis sûr que tu accepteras, continua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi, répondit Severus qui retrouvait peu à peu son aplomb.

\- Je te propose d'oublier la dette que tu as envers moi pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, et en échange tu gardes le silence sur la condition de Remus, déclara Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

Severus resta muet quelques instants, réfléchissant à cette proposition alléchante. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'un ridicule secret sur la lycanthropie d'un de ses ennemis, qu'il ne le reverrait sûrement plus après sa septième année, contre une dette que les Maraudeurs pouvaient lui réclamer de payer à tout moment ? Cette dette était d'autant plus dangereuse qu'il la devenait à une personne comme Black ! Il était beaucoup plus sûr pour lui de se débarrasser de cette dette aussi vite que possible.

\- J'accepte, déclara Severus en se redressant maladroitement sur ses jambes encore flageolantes et en tendant la main à Black.

Sirius saisit fermement la main de Rogue et James se positionna entre eux pour énoncer le pacte en posant sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes.

\- Je jure, moi Sirius Black, oublier la dette que me doit la personne de Severus Rogue pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, entonna James.

\- Je le jure, répondit solennellement Sirius.

Une première chaîne rougeoyante sortit de la baguette de James et vint s'enrouler autour des deux mains jointes.

\- Je jure, moi Severus Rogue, garder le secret sur la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin, quoiqu'il advienne et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, continua James.

\- Je le jure, répondit tout aussi sérieusement Severus.

Au moment où les derniers sons sortaient de la bouche de Severus, une nouvelle chaîne rougeoyante sortit de la baguette de James et s'enroula autour des deux mains jointes comme la première, scellant ainsi le serment inviolable entre les deux jeunes hommes. Quand James baissa sa baguette, les chaînes brillèrent encore un instant puis disparurent.

James aurait bien voulu ajouter comme clause supplémentaire que Rogue ne devait plus s'approcher de Lily Evans, ou encore qu'il était obligé de se laver les cheveux au moins une fois par semaine, mais il se dit que la lycanthropie de son ami n'était pas une blague et qu'il devait tout de même garder son sérieux.

\- Bien, maintenant on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, décida James.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, dit Severus sur la défensive, mais quand il fit un pas ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux devant les deux Gryffondors.

Sans un mot, les deux Maraudeurs prirent chacun un bras de Rogue et le traînèrent jusqu'au château. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, ils se firent tous les trois réprimandé par Madame Pomfresh : ils avaient dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu depuis quasiment une heure et aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui dire la raison pour laquelle le jeune Rogue était dans un tel état de choc.

Quand les Gryffondors eurent fini d'installer Rogue sur l'un des lits que leur avait désigné l'infirmière, James versa discrètement l'antidote à l'Amortentia dans la carafe d'eau, posée sur la commode à côté de la tête du lit de Rogue, puis il s'en alla au plus vite regagner leur dortoir avec Sirius. Retourner dehors pour jouer avec Lunard et Oddity était devenu trop risqué pour ce soir.

oOoOo

Deux jours plus tard sonna la reprise des cours et aussi la sortie de l'infirmerie pour les deux lycanthropes. Remus avait eu un récit sur les péripéties concernant Rogue, il comprit donc comment il s'était retrouvé avec autant d'écorchures et d'os brisés, mais Meiling restait dans le flou le plus total. Elle avait écopé d'une commotion cérébrale ainsi que deux avant-bras brisés. Elle se demandait à quel jeu elle avait bien pu participer hier soir avec Remus.

Avec la rentrée, Rogue avait de nouveau un comportement normal : il l'ignorait, voire l'évitait carrément, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Et même si elle avait était forcée à reprendre sa place en temps que poursuiveuse par une ruse de son petit-ami, elle était heureuse de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre dans sa vie d'écolière.

De son côté Severus, était sorti de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt, mortifié par le comportement qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de sa camarade Serdaigle. Il appréciait son intelligence, mais de là à faire ce qu'il avait fait et à retrouver dans son carnet de notes de potions des déclarations enflammées à son encontre… C'était trop bizarre : il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu être possible qu'il écrive et ressente ce genre de choses pour elle. Il avait été de fort mauvaise humeur quand il s'était souvenu qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable avec Black, qui voulait l'empêcher de prévenir qui que ce soit à propos de Lupin, et qu'il avait toujours une dette envers Potter, qui lui avait également sauvé la vie. C'était donc renfrogné qu'il rejoignit son amie, Lily Evans, qui l'attendait au bord du lac gelé, près de l'arbre où ils se retrouvaient toujours, à tel point que c'était devenu leur arbre. Ils se donnaient toujours rendez vous là-bas afin que personne ne vienne les déranger : le parc était vide, contrairement à l'intérieur du château.

\- Sev ! s'exclama joyeusement Lily en apercevant son ami et en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Celui-ci lui accorda un léger sourire et vint s'installer à côté d'elle contre le tronc de l'arbre entouré d'un épais manteau neigeux. La jeune femme s'accrocha à son bras possessivement et posa la tête sur son épaule afin de profiter de sa chaleur.

\- C'était bien Noël chez les moldus ? demanda Severus pour entamer la conversation en regardant la Gryffondor blottie tout contre lui.

\- Ça aurait pu l'être si Pétunia n'avait pas était invivable, maugréa Lily.

\- Tu devrais lui lancer un sort, ça lui ferait les pieds. J'en ai un parfait pour ça si tu veux, elle ne pourra plus mettre ses chaussures ! ricana Severus.

\- Sev, ne soit pas méchant, c'est quand même ma sœur. Et puis tu m'as manqué, ça m'a fait bizarre que tu ne rentres pas à Noël. Ça faisait un vide.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit-il en posant doucement sa joue sur la tête de Lily. Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré, continua-t-il d'un ton plus sombre.

\- Oui, répondit-elle tristement, consciente de ce qui se passait chez son ami. Comment était ton Noël ici ? Les Maraudeurs ne t'ont pas trop embêté j'espère ? s'enquit Lily pour changer de sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Lily, répondit sombrement Severus. Et Noël ici était plutôt instructif.

\- Oh, je vois, tu as passé ton temps à la bibliothèque… décréta Lily en ignorant la réponse blessante de son ami : elle s'avait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, il voulait juste se protéger. Je voulais te demander... au bal... commença Lily en hésitant après le silence de Severus. Il s'est passé quoi avec Ling ?

Lily avait entendu parler de l'altercation entre la Serdaigle et Severus, mais elle n'y avait pas assisté puisqu'elle était elle-même remontée rapidement dans son dortoir.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, finit par avouer le Serpentard.

Il n'en avait effectivement pas la moindre idée et avait tout fait pour éviter de repenser à ce nouvel épisode humiliant de sa vie.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? l'interrogea tout de suite Lily en se tournant vers lui, le surprenant par sa question innocente.

\- NON ! cria presque Severus alors que la Gryffondor le regardait fixement de ses grands yeux verts. Absolument pas ! essaya-t-il de dire plus calmement.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, Sev, minauda Lily en repositionnant sa tête tout contre son épaule, cachant ainsi ses joues rosissantes.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en prononçant ces mots elle avait pensé à Potter : il ne l'avait plus abordée pour lui demander de sortir avec lui depuis un moment déjà. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle voulait bien l'accompagner au bal, ce qui l'avait, elle se l'avoua enfin, véritablement contrariée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas restée longtemps à la soirée. Potter ne semblait plus faire attention à elle et elle se sentait frustrée, comme si son insistance et ses compliments lourds de sous-entendus lui manquaient. C'était totalement absurde !

\- Je ne le suis pas, d'accord ? répondit Severus d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique, coupant court aux divagations de Lily.

Severus sentit son amie se détacher légèrement de lui quelques instants pendant qu'elle fouillait dans son sac, posé à côté d'elle. Quand elle reprit sa place contre lui, elle lui tendit un paquet de forme rectangulaire, emballé dans un joli papier rouge et or, bien sûr.

\- Bon anniversaire, Sev ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui claquant promptement un bisou sur la joue. C'est pour tes dix-sept ans, se justifia-t-elle alors que les joues de son ami avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

\- Mais c'est dans trois jours, corrigea Severus, déstabilisé par les lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur sa joue.

\- Je voulais être la première à te le souhaiter, expliqua simplement Lily.

\- Tu sais bien que tu seras la seule à me le souhaiter, affirma Severus plus sombrement.

\- On ne sait jamais, lui répondit-elle d'un air espiègle avec un clin d'œil en agitant toujours le paquet sous les yeux du garçon pour qu'il s'en saisisse.

\- Dans tes rêves, répondit Severus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Bon, tu vas le prendre ou tu vas me laisser te l'agiter sous le nez comme ça indéfiniment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Merci Lily, dit Severus en se saisissant du petit paquet.

Severus arracha l'emballage trop Gryffondor à son goût et découvrit, comme il l'avait deviné, un livre. La couverture sobre en cuir d'un vert sombre était cependant vierge de tout titre. Intrigué, il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Lily et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir quelques mots élégamment tracés de la main de son amie en guise d'introduction. C'étaient les seuls mots que le livre contenait.

 ** _A pour seul propriétaire Severus Rogue_**

 _De la part de Lily Evans pour son dix-septième anniversaire_

\- Je l'ai magiquement enchanté pour qu'il n'y ait que toi qui puisse lire et écrire dans ce carnet Sev, tu pourras y écrire toutes tes inventions en matière de potions et de sortilèges, expliqua Lily.

\- Merci, souffla le Serpentard, réellement touché par le cadeau de son amie et impressionné par son talent.

\- De rien Sev. Bon, maintenant on va passer à la coupe de tes cheveux ! clama Lily en levant sa baguette vers Severus.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question ! s'exclama Severus en se reculant, inquiet devant le sourire beaucoup trop large à son goût qu'elle lui adressait.

\- Oh que si, Sev ! Tu t'es trop laissé aller dernièrement, et tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs ! lui répondit Lily en se relevant afin de dominer le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur. Maintenant ne bouge pas ou je vais me louper, et tu ne voudrais pas que je te loupe, non ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout faire et tout demander à son ami et qu'il accepterait, même si celui-ci n'affichait toujours que de l'indifférence ou la contredisait, elle savait, elle connaissait la vérité derrière tout ça.

\- Non, en effet, répondit finalement Rogue, faisant naître une lueur de satisfaction sur le visage de Lily.

\- _Diffindo_ , prononça alors Lily pour couper les pointes et raccourcir ainsi les cheveux de Severus, qui lui tombaient juste au-dessus des épaules. Voilà qui est mieux, se félicita la jeune femme une fois qu'elle eut fini.

\- Merci, dit Severus en passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

La Gryffondor reprit sa place contre le Serpentard, retrouvant ainsi la chaleur de son corps, et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de passer des heures à bavarder, préférant étudier ensemble tout en profitant de la présence rassurante de l'autre. C'était leur petit rituel. Cependant, aujourd'hui Severus avait envie de partager une information qu'on lui avait pourtant fait promettre de ne dévoiler à personne. Il le devait, pour la protection de son amie, la personne qu'il avait de plus chère au monde, il devait essayer de la prévenir, lui conseiller de se méfier, de faire attention à cette personne. C'est donc un peu abruptement qu'il rompit leur silence.

\- Lily, tu devrais faire attention avec Lupin.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça tout d'un coup ? Il est très gentil Remus, lui répondit la jeune femme tout en continuant à regarder les flocons de neige emportés par le vent sur la surface glacée du lac.

\- Je te demande pas si il est gentil Lily, je te dis de faire attention... il est d… commença Severus avant de se couper dans sa phrase.

Au moment où il avait voulu révéler que Lupin était dangereux, il avait ressenti une brûlure, comme si de la lave remontait dans sa gorge, lui signalant qu'il était allé trop loin dans les révélations, et lui rappelant ainsi qu'il était bien sous serment. Foutus Maraudeurs ! pesta-t-il intérieurement. Ils arrivaient toujours à s'en sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sev, je suis intelligente et assez grande pour me défendre aussi toute seule, lui confia sérieusement la Gryffondor, sortant Severus de ses pensées.

\- Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande, finit-il par dire, capitulant devant le regard confiant de la jeune femme.

\- Je ferai attention, promis, répéta Lily tout en lui adressant un magnifique sourire, auquel il répondit.

Il n'avait décidément pas besoin de plus, pensa Severus. Sa seule présence était pour lui un Lumos dans les ténèbres. Non, un Patronus, se corrigea-t-il. Elle arrivait à chasser cette noirceur qui s'agglutinait tout autour de lui, un peu plus chaque année.

oOoOo

Le mois de janvier fut une renaissance pour Meiling, malgré les douleurs dans ses bras. Enfourcher à nouveau un balai et voler en tant que membre de l'équipe aux côtés des ses amis l'avaient totalement galvanisée. La jeune Serdaigle s'entraîna ainsi durement pour rattraper son retard, redoublant d'efforts, jusqu'au jour du match, où son équipe allait affronter celle tant redoutée de Serpentard.

La journée était particulièrement venteuse pour un jour de mi-janvier et promettait de rendre le match compliqué. Il était difficile de garder une trajectoire stable, même avec les deux mains cramponnées au manche du balai, alors dès qu'il fallait libérer une main pour attraper une balle il n'était pas rare de voir les joueurs dévier de leur objectif, entraînés par les bourrasques de plus en plus fortes. Meiling était dans une situation pire encore que ses coéquipiers : les efforts supplémentaires qu'elle devait fournir réveillaient les douleurs dans ses avant-bras.

La voix du commentateur arrivait aux oreilles des joueurs par intermittence, tout comme les acclamations du public, eux aussi pris dans le déchaînement des éléments naturels. Les joueurs avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle où tout était au ralenti, où les sons étaient étouffés, où le souafle leur revenait dans les bras plutôt que de traverser l'anneau des buts.

Les joueurs ne s'affrontaient pas depuis plus d'une petite heure qu'ils étaient déjà fatigués et transis de froid, complètement trempés par la pluie battante, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un entraînement de trois heures. L'équipe de Serdaigle avait tout de même réussi à marquer sept buts contre cinq pour Serpentard, ce n'était pas énorme mais étant donné les conditions climatiques c'était déjà une petite victoire.

Les joueurs réussirent à distinguer les cris du public et du commentateur, certains eurent plus de mal à les entendre que d'autres, noyés dans les hurlements du vent et de la pluie. Les Serpentards venaient d'être déclarés vainqueurs du match. Meiling, le souafle encore à la main, entourée de ses deux camarades de dortoir, s'interrompit au milieu de son action, cherchant des yeux les attrapeurs. La Serdaigle trouva son petit-ami au bord du terrain, le pied à terre, toisant le jeune Black qui brandissait la petite balle dorée, entouré d'une foule vert et argent grossissante.

Ils avaient perdu. La déception se lisait nettement sur le visage de ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient mené le match, mais ça n'avait pas suffit en comparaison aux cent cinquante points qu'offre la capture de la plus petite balle. Moroses, les Serdaigles regagnèrent la terre ferme pour rejoindre leur vestiaire. Meiling courut plutôt rejoindre Hugo, toujours figé dans une posture de limier.

Quand la jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras, elle sentit qu'il était tendu à l'extrême. Elle croisa ensuite son regard et se fit aspirer par un tourbillon de fureur qui assombrissait son regard émeraude. Sa mâchoire était crispée, surement afin de retenir des paroles haineuses, puis sans un mot il se dégagea abruptement et partit prestement vers le château sans un mot. Meling regarda le dos de son petit-ami un instant avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle devait lui remonter le moral.

\- … go ! entendit le Serdaigle derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas et continua à remonter furieusement vers le château.

Il avait perdu ! Comment avait-il pu perdre ? Il avait retrouvé son équipe au complet pourtant ! Il n'aurait pas dû perdre ! C'était un cauchemar, une humiliation ! S'ils avaient marqué plus de buts ça ne serait pas arrivé, il en était certain, la défaillance ne venait pas de lui. Non, jamais ! Il n'avait jamais cessé de s'entraîner durement, ne pensant qu'à la victoire et à la coupe, à ce que cet objectif lui ouvrirait comme portes dans un futur proche. Non ce n'était pas de son fait, c'était celui de...

\- Hugo ! entendit-il distinctement une fois arrivé dans le hall du château avant de sentir le corps de sa petite-amie se presser dans son dos, ses bras s'enroulant affectueusement autour de son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dit-elle tout contre son dos en le serrant un peu plus fort pour lui transmettre son amour.

\- En effet, railla-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte trop étouffante avant de se retourner pour la tenir à bout de bras. C'est la tienne, assena-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de stupeur et elle resta muette, les bras ballants, sonnée cette accusation.

\- Si tu ne nous avais pas lâchés en début d'année je n'aurais pas eu à te remplacer par une incompétente et tu n'aurais pas manqué cruellement d'entraînement. Et nous n'en serions pas là, l'accusa Hugo en la regardant durement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce qui vient de se passer Hugo ! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, on menait les Serpentards ! répondit Meiling, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- La vie n'est pas faite pour être juste Meiling et faire de son mieux n'est pas suffisant, affirma la voix tranchante du septième année.

\- Hugo... geigna Meiling en accrochant ses mains au pull de son petit-ami.

\- T'es-tu au moins entraîné durant les vacances ? demanda t'il d'un ton impérieux sans même bouger.

\- … Non, avoua-t-elle après un silence. Je... je n'étais pas en forme, ajouta-t-elle honteuse en baissant les yeux.

Hugo se saisit fortement des avant-bras de sa petite-amie pour se soustraire à son emprise, lui arrachant en même temps un cri de douleur auquel il ne prêta pas attention.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup, la réprimanda-t-il en rejetant le corps de la Serdaigle loin de lui avant de lui tourner le dos.

Hugo commença à s'éloigner quand il sentit de nouveau le corps de sa petite-amie contre lui. Il sourit en lui-même.

\- Demain on reprend les entraînements intensifs, toi et moi tous les soirs, décréta le jeune homme.

Il sentit le hochement de tête approbateur dans son dos lui signifiant qu'elle avait cédé. Il la tenait dorénavant entièrement dans ses mains. Il l'avait rendue accro à lui, au sexe, lui offrant l'illusion d'avoir enfin rencontré le prince de ses rêves, lui faisant croire à l'amour, à sa jalousie et maintenant il la brisait pour mieux la dompter. Ça lui avait pris du temps mais maintenant elle était toute disposée à voler pour sa gloire. Et ça le faisait bander rien que d'y penser. Répondant à ses pulsions, il fit volte face et captura les lèvres de sa petite-amie, qui lui répondit avidement, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait être en position de dominance ! Il la saisit ensuite par le bras, la faisant gémir de douleur à nouveau, pour la traîner rapidement vers les bains privés des préfets, qu'il savait vides à cet instant.

oOoOo

Janvier arriva bientôt à son terme et ce mois fut particulièrement calme pour les Maraudeurs, hormis quelques retenues. Il était tard quand ils décidèrent de quitter la salle commune pour monter se coucher. Remus rangea son livre, Peter termina en vitesse de recopier le devoir de James avant de le lui rendre, pendant que James et Sirius rangeaient les pièces de leur jeu d'échec version sorcier. Puis, ils prirent ensemble la direction de leur dortoir et se préparèrent pour la nuit.

Sirius se déshabilla, enfila rapidement un pantalon de pyjama et souhaita bonne nuit à ses amis. Quand il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, Isis l'y attendait, elle était revenue. Ça faisait bientôt six semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu la boule de poils leur rendre visite dans leur dortoir. Il s'assit avec plaisir à côté du félin et lui gratta le haut du crâne, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il était étrangement heureux qu'elle soit de retour.

\- T'es revenue, lui chuchota Sirius.

Isis lui répondit par un ronronnement et avança le menton pour qu'il lui gratte également le cou, geste qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Élisa avait été tellement en colère de voir qu'ils avaient utilisé la potion d'amortentia pour nuire à son amie qu'elle n'était plus venue rendre visite aux Maraudeurs pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais les longues heures en compagnie du beau Gryffondor lui manquaient et elle n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de revenir, quémandant des caresses auprès d'un Sirius qui ignorait sa véritable identité.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas dormir ici, faut que tu retournes dans le dortoir de ta propriétaire.

Pour toute réponse, le maine coon vint se blottir contre sa main, s'enrouler autour de son bras et se frotter contre son torse nu en ronronnant de plus belle. Sirius ne put soutenir le regard implorant d'Isis plus longtemps et capitula.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit, prévint-il.

\- À qui tu parles, demanda Peter sortant de la salle de bain et passant derrière Sirius.

\- Isis, elle est revenue me tenir compagnie.

\- Beurk, tu vas avoir des poils de chat partout sur tes couvertures, affirma Peter avec une mine de dégoût.

Sirius haussa les épaules et ne vit pas le regard mauvais qu'Élisa lança à Peter une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, avant qu'il disparaisse derrière les rideaux de son propre lit. Sirius se glissa à son tour dans le sien, ferma les rideaux et ramena les couvertures à lui tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas bousculer Isis.

Une fois qu'il fut allongé sur le dos, elle vint se loger entre son bras droit et son torse, au-dessus de la couverture. Il pouvait ainsi aisément caresser ses longs poils doux tout en appréciant son ronronnement réconfortant. Elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraude, illuminés d'une lueur de satisfaction.

\- T'as toujours ce que tu veux toi, hein ?

Isis cligna des yeux lentement et poussa de son front la main de Sirius pour qu'il reprenne ses caresses. Il eut un petit rire et la regarda tendrement avant de fermer les yeux. Elle lui avait manqué.

Élisa le regarda s'endormir, elle ne regrettait pas d'être revenue, même si elle ne lui avait pas complètement pardonné le coup de l'amortentia. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'ait laissée rester. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était bien judicieux de ne pas partir tout de suite. Mais elle ne put s'arracher à la contemplation du visage de Sirius, ses pommettes saillantes, son nez droit, ses longs cils noirs, ses boucles d'ébènes étalées sur l'oreiller… Il lui avait tant manqué !

Sirius laissa échapper un léger ronflement, son torse se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier. Il était temps de partir. Si elle s'endormait sous sa forme d'animagus, elle reprendrait sa forme humaine et pourrait se créer de très gros problèmes. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à partir tout de suite. Elle préférait apprécier ce moment où son bourreau, qui la tourmentait tous les jours en l'obligeant à le repousser malgré ses désirs refoulés, était aussi innocent qu'un chaton. Elle pouvait le contempler aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, et s'enivrer de cet homme qu'elle se refusait.

Sirius se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit : quelque chose de lourd tout contre lui avait troublé son sommeil. Il essaya de bouger, mais il distingua un bras sur son torse et une masse de cheveux sur son épaule. Pendant un instant il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses camarades de dortoir qui se serait glissé dans son lit après avoir fait un cauchemar, mais il laissa échapper un léger ricanement en réalisant l'absurdité de la chose. Curieux quant à l'identité de la personne dans son lit, il releva un peu la tête et tira sur le rideau à sa gauche pour laisser entrer la faible lueur de la lune afin d'y voir un peu plus clair.

Il retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise quand il discerna la personne qui était allongée à côté de lui. Il aurait reconnu ces boucles rousses entre mille. Élisa... Élisa sa belle Poufsouffle était allongée sur son lit, la tête sur son épaule, son bras droit barrait son torse et sa jambe droite était posée sur son bassin. Qui le brûla instantanément.

Que faisait-elle là ? Comment était-elle entrée dans la tour des Gryffondors, et dans leur dortoir de surcroît ? Il se rappela alors Isis, qui s'était blottie contre son épaule droite, et il ne dut pas réfléchir plus longtemps avant de faire le rapprochement et de comprendre qu'Élisa avait réussi à devenir une animagus. Et qu'elle le lui avait caché.

Mais dans quel but ? Le reluquer quand il se changeait ? Les espionner ? Oui, ce devait être ça… Et ça expliquait la gifle le jour du bal ! Oh ! Et Remus ! Elle savait pour Remus ! Elle les avait suivis ! Mais étrangement elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, elle n'avait même pas fait de chantage à ce sujet, elle n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre mouvement de dégoût à l'encontre de son ami quand celui-ci s'installait à ses côtés en cours de runes… Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt courtoise avec lui.

Son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil divaguait-il ? Était-elle vraiment Isis ? Dans ce cas, que faisait-elle ici ? Était-elle somnambule et le désirait-elle inconsciemment ? Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu entrer toute seule dans la tour… Mais le fait qu'elle puisse le désirer lui plaisait énormément.

Ses yeux furent attirés par le poignet d'Élisa, en travers de sa poitrine. Il luisait presque sous la lumière blanche de la lune qui accentuait sa pâleur. Il fut ému par son apparente fragilité, la transparence de sa peau et les veines bleues qui dessinaient des chemins compliqués dessous. Il ressentit un urgent besoin d'embrasser ce poignet et referma vivement le rideau pour bloquer les rayons de la lune qui échauffaient ses ardeurs.

Il dut se contrôler, essayer de penser à autre chose, car il avait peur de la réveiller si jamais elle sentait une protubérance sous sa jambe. C'en serait fini de lui. Il tourna donc légèrement le bassin vers la gauche et tenta de se concentrer.

Penser à Mc Gonagall... Penser à Mc Gonagall...

Mais ce simple mouvement fit sursauter Élisa qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Sirius ferma les siens et pria pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il s'était réveillé. Il la sentit bouger, se relever, s'arrêter, retenir son souffle. Un instant plus tard, le poids sur son lit avait significativement diminué : elle avait dû reprendre sa forme d'animagus. Il la sentit sauter du lit, puis il entendit le cliquettement caractéristique de ses griffes sur le sol en pierre quand elle quitta le dortoir avec précipitation.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il expira une longue bouffée d'air. Il avait retenu sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'en revenait pas. Élisa était Isis ! Il faudrait absolument qu'il la confronte à ce sujet. Ou alors… Ou alors il pourrait tirer avantage de cette information. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il finirait bien par trouver.

Il sourit dans le noir.

Puis il repensa à la chaleur du corps d'Élisa, le creux qu'elle avait créé sur son lit, la blancheur de son poignet… Son entrejambe le brûla à nouveau intensément et il se maudit de l'avoir laissée partir. Alors il glissa la main sous les couverture et s'autorisa un petit plaisir solitaire.

* * *

 **RDV le 14 Octobre.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	22. Rite initiatique

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 22.**

 **Attention ceci est un chapitre contenant du Bashing, âme sensible d'abstenir…**

 **Merci aux nombreuses personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

* * *

 **Réponses au reviews :**

laura6345 : Merci ça fait plaisir ! Pour la suite ce sera un chapitre tous les mois jusqu'à ce que j'ai un peu plus d'avance.

* * *

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Rite initiatique**

**Attention chapitre contenant du Bashing**

Le lendemain matin, Élisa fit tout son possible pour éviter Sirius, elle était honteuse de ce qui s'était passé la veille : comment avait-elle pu s'endormir dans le lit du Gryffondor ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, le souvenir de son corps contre le sien encore trop présent.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait décidé de feindre l'ignorance et de torturer un peu la Poufsouffle avant de lui avouer qu'il savait qu'elle était devenue une animagus. Tout au long de la journée il se plaignit de douleurs dans son épaule droite d'une voix forte dès que Élisa était dans les parages. La jeune femme l'entendit répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait très mal dormi cette nuit et que son épaule le faisait affreusement souffrir, comme si une personne avait dormi dessus. Ce qui l'embarrassait de plus belle. Élisa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir quand elle l'entendait, ce qui faisait jubiler Sirius, tellement heureux de voir qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

À la fin de la journée, enhardie par les joues flamboyantes de la belle rousse, il décida d'aller se plaindre directement auprès d'elle. Quand il la vit détourner les yeux et se faire violence pour ne pas se cacher le visage, il eut envie de la torturer encore un peu plus. Il fit semblant d'épousseter l'uniforme d'Élisa avant de lui demander si elle avait un chat roux tout en brandissant un poil imaginaire. La Poufsouffle était tellement surprise qu'elle ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête et de partir à toute vitesse. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin, Sirius ne put retenir son éclat de rire plus longtemps. Les autres élèves présents dans le couloir lui lancèrent des œillades curieuses, intrigués par le fou rire soudain du jeune homme.

Une fois de retour dans son dortoir, hors de souffle, Élisa décréta que, finalement, revenir dans la chambre des garçons avait été une très mauvaise idée. Même si elle avait très envie de regarder à nouveau Sirius dormir, elle devrait s'en abstenir : elle avait failli mourir de honte à plusieurs reprises ! Elle n'irait donc plus les voir… au moins durant quelques semaines.

oOoOo

Les échangent entre Lara et Rabastan durant le mois de janvier furent très passionnés. Le jeune homme avait été extrêmement ravi que sa future femme se soit vite et définitivement débarrassé de son encombrante amitié avec ce sang-mêlé de Ogs Carter, et Gryffondor de surcroît. Il l'avait longtemps observée, pour voir si ce n'était pas une comédie qu'elle jouait pour le berner, mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait réjoui. Alors aujourd'hui il allait passer à l'étape suivante. Elle devrait embrasser entièrement ses idéaux et se plier totalement à son bon vouloir avant de pouvoir faire partie de ses réunions privées. Il voulait tester sa loyauté et il avait un moyen infaillible pour s'y prendre.

Il donna rendez-vous à sa fiancée dans une salle abandonnée du cinquième étage, dans l'aile Nord du château. Elle devait le rejoindre après le couvre-feu et donc se faire aussi discrète que possible. Lara était excitée à l'idée de faire ça dans un endroit interdit, à une heure où elle n'avait plus le droit de sortir de son dortoir. Cachée sous un sortilège de désillusion et déjà moite d'anticipation, elle se déplaçait furtivement dans les couloirs du château. Quand elle arriva devant la salle désignée elle réajusta ses seins dans son soutien-gorge et secoua ses cheveux pour leur donner plus de volume avant d'annuler le sortilège qui la camouflait et de toquer : trois coups rapides, puis deux coups lents et ensuite trois nouveaux coups rapides. C'était le code qu'il lui avait donné.

Rabastan entrouvrit la porte, jeta un œil dans le couloir et, quand il fut certain qu'elle était seule, la fit entrer dans la salle. Elle se colla à lui, prête à l'embrasser fougueusement, mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste quand elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La pièce avait dû servir de salle de classe à un moment donné, puisqu'une vingtaine de pupitres étaient entassés le long du mur gauche, couverts de poussière. La seule lumière qui venait éclairer la scène qui se jouait devant elle provenait d'une centaine de bougies éparpillées partout : sur le sol, sur les pupitres, sur les rebords de fenêtre… Au centre, devant elle, se tenaient une vingtaine d'élèves de Poudlard. Des Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffle mais surtout des Serpentards, uniquement des garçons, de la cinquième à la septième année, à l'exception du frère de Sirius Black, le seul de quatrième année. Elle reconnut les préfets des maisons de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, ainsi que celui de Serpentard, mais aucune préfète. Les jeunes hommes lui faisaient face, ils étaient disposés en arc-de-cercle autour d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, de première ou deuxième année, elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Il portait le blason de Poufsouffle et était assis sur une chaise, inconscient, sûrement stupéfixé, se dit-elle.

Lara se tourna vers Rabastan, une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, dominées par une interrogation principale : que se passait-il ? Le Serpentard comprit que sa fiancée ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle et entreprit donc de lui expliquer.

\- Il y a quelques semaines tu as exprimé ton désir de te rapprocher de moi et de participer à nos réunions. J'ai décidé d'accéder à ta requête quand j'ai constaté que tes opinions n'étaient pas si différentes des miennes, mais surtout quand tu as récemment agit en accord avec ton rang et ta lignée. Afin de te récompenser, et avant de te permettre de devenir une des nôtres, je t'invite à participer à un petit rite d'initiation, finit-il avec un large sourire et en désignant de la main le Poufsouffle inconscient devant elle.

Lara se tourna vers le garçon puis regarda à nouveau son fiancé. Rabastan lui tendait la main, elle s'en saisit et se laissa conduire devant le Poufsouffle, puis attendit à nouveau.

\- Ce Poufsouffle, dont nous devons supporter la compagnie, n'est autre qu'un sang-de-bourbe. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous, tout comme les sang-mêlés, les adorateurs de moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Afin de compléter ton initiation, j'aimerais que tu rappelles à cette ordure, et toutes les autres ordures comme lui qui polluent notre merveilleuse école, qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici. Tu as carte blanche, fais ce que tu veux, une seule condition : il ne doit pas savoir qui nous sommes ni voir nos visages, est-ce bien compris ?

Lara hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas en fixant le Poufsouffle des yeux. Sa bouche était devenue sèche : elle allait devoir torturer ce garçon prépubère ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait que Rabastan l'accepte et l'estime à sa juste valeur, elle devait compléter ce rite d'initiation pour qu'il lui permette enfin de faire partie de son monde. La Serpentard se ressaisit, il ne s'agissait que d'un sang-de-bourbe de toute façon, ce n'était pas un sang-mêlé comme Ogs. Il ne méritait peut-être pas ce qui lui arrivait mais ce n'était pas vraiment une grosse perte pour le monde magique. Elle réfléchit donc à la meilleure manière d'impressionner son fiancé et ne put retenir un sourire quand elle eut trouvé comment procéder.

Lara sortit sa baguette et prononça _obscuro_ d'une voix claire. Un tissu apparut de nulle part et vint s'enrouler autour de la tête du garçon inconscient, lui cachant la vue. Elle inspecta l'efficacité du bandeau et une fois satisfaite elle lança un autre sortilège : _incarcerem_. Cette fois ce furent des cordes qui apparurent et vinrent s'enrouler autour du garçon, l'attachant solidement à la chaise par les poignets et les chevilles. Quand ce fut fait, elle se tourna vers Rabastan, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de l'entendre crier et pleurer, dit-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

Lara pointa sa baguette vers sa propre gorge et prononça _mutante vox_. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le Poufsouffle et lança un dernier sort : _enervatum_. Sa voix, lorsqu'elle avait lancé l'incantation, avait changé. Elle était plus grave et suave, mais surtout méconnaissable. Rabastan hocha la tête de satisfaction, un rictus déformant son visage, il appréciait. Les autres jeunes hommes présents restaient debout sans bouger et observaient la scène en silence. Le Poufsouffle gémissait faiblement, émergeant difficilement, le cerveau encore embrumé par le sort qui l'avait rendu inconscient.

\- _Diffindo_ ! lança Lara, déchirant les vêtements du garçon, lui entaillant la peau à plusieurs endroits.

La Serpentard s'avança jusqu'au garçon qui avait sursauté sous la douleur soudaine. Il était maintenant pleinement conscient et tournait la tête à gauche et à droite en essayant de distinguer quelque chose, mais le tissu qui lui bandait les yeux ne laissait aucune lumière filtrer. Il commença à geindre, gagné par la panique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est là ? Aidez-moi ! Je peux pas bouger ! Je vois rien, criait-il avec des sanglots dans la voix. S'il-vous-plaît, aidez…

Lara lui avait asséné une gifle pour qu'il cesse de geindre. Elle voulait l'entendre hurler de douleur, pas supplier et gémir comme un enfant. Le garçon hoqueta, sa joue droite posée contre son épaule, sa joue gauche en feu.

\- Personne ne viendra t'aider, affirma Lara de sa voix magicalement modifiée. Tu peux hurler et crier autant que tu veux, mais personne ne viendra sauver un sang-de-bourbe comme toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui arrachant ses vêtements déchirés.

Une larme coula sur la joue du garçon qui se recroquevillait sur la chaise alors que Lara arrachait méthodiquement tous ses vêtements. Ses bras et son ventre étaient légèrement entaillés, mais les blessures étaient superficielles et très peu de sang coulait. Elle savait que pour le moment Rabastan n'était pas impressionné, il fallait donc qu'elle continue et qu'elle fasse souffrir ce garçon un peu plus.

\- Tu vas m'aider à faire passer un message auprès de tes camarades sang-de-bourbe, dit-elle en susurrant dans son oreille de sa voix chaude. _Diffindo_ ! dit-elle à nouveau, entaillant la peau plus profondément.

Le Poufsouffle hurla et essaya de se débattre sur sa chaise, mais il ne réussit qu'à tomber sur le flanc. Avery et Mulciber saisirent la chaise comme un seul homme et le redressèrent violemment pour qu'il soit à nouveau face à Lara. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa clavicule, la Serpentard vint caresser la plaie de ses doigts et elle remarqua que les sbires de Rabastan tressaillirent de dégoût.

\- J'aime voir les sang-de-bourbe saigner, le rouge vous va si bien, déclara chaudement Lara en lui adressant un sourire en coin tout en commençant à caresser le garçon de ses doigts ensanglantés.

Rabastan ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait, mais il n'appréciait pas trop que sa fiancée se salisse avec ce sang impur. Puis il remarqua qu'elle ne faisait pas que laisser courir ses doigts sur le torse du garçon pour le barbouiller de son propre sang, elle était en train d'écrire quelque chose. Quand elle eut fini, elle se redressa, et Rabastan put lire "SANG-DE-BOURBE" sur le ventre du Poufsouffle, qui se tortillait sur sa chaise. Lara se recula pour admirer son œuvre.

\- Tu serviras d'avertissement pour tous les autres, et ils feraient mieux de prendre cet avertissement au sérieux ! Eh mais tu bandes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Poufsouffle sanglota en essayant de cacher son érection, mais elle était clairement visible de tous. Les jeunes hommes derrière lui se mirent à ricaner.

\- T'aimes ça, espèce de tordu ? lui demanda-t-elle en le saisissant par le menton. Je suis en train de te torturer et toi ça t'excite ? Vous êtes vraiment des déchets humains les sangs-de-bourbe, vous ne méritez pas de fouler le même sol que les sorciers ! affirma-t-elle en le giflant de nouveau.

Le jeune garçon laissa échapper un cri de douleur, mais sa petite verge en érection palpita.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, dit Lara en enserrant le cou du Poufsouffle de sa main droite, l'empêchant de respirer.

Leur victime était en train de virer au rouge, la bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'air. Lara ricanait, continuant de se moquer de l'érection du garçon. Elle le relâcha et il se mit à tousser, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, puis elle fit courir sa baguette sur la peau nue du garçon, alternant entre caresses et coupures.

\- Bon, ça m'agace ta petite érection d'enfant là, dit-elle en soupirant alors que le Poufsouffle pleurait et reniflait. Tu vas arrêter, oui ?

Lara asséna un coup de pied sur le sexe du Poufsouffle au moment où elle prononçait ces mots. À ce contact inattendu, il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur tout en éjaculant sur la chaussure de la jeune femme.

\- Beurk ! Mais t'es dégueulasse ! s'exclama Lara avec la même grimace de dégoût sur le visage que les spectateurs. Tu vas me nettoyer ça tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle en introduisant violemment son pied dans la bouche du garçon. Lèche, je veux plus une seule goutte de ton foutre sur moi, cracha-t-elle.

Le garçon hoqueta, ses sanglots avaient redoublé d'intensité et il essayait de se dérober au pied de Lara. Mais les acolytes de Rabastan étaient intervenus et maintenaient sa tête en place pour qu'il fasse ce que la Serpentard avait exigé. Il commença à lécher et retint un haut-le-cœur, Lara appuya plus fort avec son pied pour qu'il continue.

\- Dépêche-toi, tu ne voudrais pas que j'aie une crampe, si ? Non, tu ne voudrais surtout pas que j'aie une crampe, tu ne veux même pas imaginer ce que je te ferai si j'ai une crampe, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Je vous en prie, pleurnicha le Poufsouffle. Laissez-moi partir, je dirai rien, ajouta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

\- Ah, tu veux partir ? demanda Lara d'une voix surprise en reposant son pied par terre. Mais on s'amuse tellement !

\- S'il-vous-plaît…

\- Tu veux que je te détache et que je t'enlève ton bandeau ?

\- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez !

\- Dans ce cas… _Coniunctivitus_ ! prononça Lara en pointant les yeux du garçon de sa baguette.

Le Poufsouffle hurla instantanément de douleur. Lara lui arracha le bandeau et Rabastan eut un geste pour l'en empêcher avant de constater que les yeux du garçon étaient gonflés et rouges, les paupières collées. Le préfet-en-chef ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les qualités de sa fiancée. Il la trouvait très attirante, dominant le sang-de-bourbe de toute sa hauteur et le torturant à petit feu, lui laissant le temps de profiter des hurlements du garçon. Elle avait raison, c'était très agréable d'entendre un sang-de-bourbe souffrir.

\- Eh bah alors, tu ne me dis pas merci ? demanda Lara en agrippant le garçon par les cheveux et en lui renversant la tête en arrière. Je pensais que tu voulais que je t'enlève le bandeau, c'est fait, maintenant dis merci.

Le garçon continuait de gémir et de pleurer. Lara laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et relâcha violemment la tête de garçon, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle enfonça le bout de sa baguette dans les côtes du Poufsouffle et prononça la formule _flagrate_. La victime poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur tout en essayant d'échapper à la pointe de la baguette qui était en train de le brûler.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda Lara.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! s'empressa de répondre le garçon.

\- Eh bah voilà, c'est pas si compliqué ! dit-elle en retirant sa baguette.

Une marque, comme une brûlure de cigarette, rougissait sur le côté gauche de son torse.

\- Je ferais mieux de cautériser tes plaies, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles s'infectent et que tu te vides de ton sang ! déclara Lara en approchant à nouveau sa baguette de la peau du garçon.

\- Non, non non non non non non ! S'il-vous plaît ! Ne faites paaaaaaaaahh !

La fin de sa phrase se transforma en un cri de douleur alors que Lara utilisait à nouveau le même sort sur la coupure qu'elle lui avait infligée le long de sa clavicule droite. Elle promenait le bout incandescent de sa baguette le long de la plaie, brûlant la peau du garçon et cautérisant la profonde entaille. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans la salle, quelques uns des spectateurs se couvrirent le nez de leur main. Lara continua méticuleusement son travail, brûlant une à une toutes les coupures qu'elle avait fait éclore sur la peau du garçon, ignorant ses suppliques et ses cris de détresse.

Quand elle en eut fini avec ses cautérisations, le Poufsouffle ne criait plus depuis quelques minutes, sa tête pendant mollement, son menton contre son torse.

\- Allons bon, je l'ai cassé ? _Mors stimulus_ ! lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le bras de sa victime.

Le bras du garçon se déforma sous l'effet du sort, il se gonfla, devint rouge et arracha des gémissements de douleur à son propriétaire. Lara renouvela le sort sur l'autre bras, sans plus de réaction de la part du Poufsouffle.

\- Bon c'est plus drôle maintenant, dit Lara en se tournant vers Rabastan.

Son fiancé la fixait d'un regard brûlant de désir, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Quand elle croisa son regard il se mit à applaudir, tout de suite imité par les autres spectateurs.

\- Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Je suis convaincu que tu seras un élément très utile à notre cause et c'est avec plaisir que nous t'accueillons, dit-il solennellement. Et comme tu vas rejoindre nos rangs, je vais te montrer comment traiter un sang-de-bourbe comme le déchet qu'il est sans te salir les mains. _Doloris_ !

Alors que le Poufsouffle était rompu de douleur et ne réagissait plus aux attaques de Lara, il se braqua soudain sous le sortilège impardonnable que lui lançait Rabastan, son corps se convulsionnant et sa gorge laissant échapper un long et insoutenable cri bestial empreint d'une souffrance sans nom.

Lara dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer qu'elle désapprouvait et que ce qu'il faisait la répugnait. Elle se força à sourire et se tourna vers Rabastan, qui leva sa baguette pour interrompre le sort. Le garçon retomba inanimé sur la chaise et le préfet-en-chef ne lui accorda pas une seconde d'attention supplémentaire. Il avait observé Lara de près lorsqu'il avait lancé le sortilège impardonnable et il était convaincu qu'elle était prête.

Lara retint un soupir de soulagement : elle avait eu peur de ne pas avoir été assez convaincante et que son appréhension à infliger de la douleur au garçon se lise sur sa figure. Mais l'expression qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son fiancé lui prouvait le contraire. Il la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, puis il se tourna vers les autres initiés qui étaient toujours là.

\- Aylen, Archer, Harris, prenez le sang-de-bourbe et déposez-le dans le couloir devant l'entrée de votre salle commune. Je veux qu'on le trouve comme ça, l'écriture bien visible, afin qu'il serve d'avertissement. Faites bien attention à ne pas être repérés. Les autres vous pouvez nous laisser, je vais finaliser l'initiation en tête-à-tête, merci d'être venus.

Deux des trois Poufsouffle soulevèrent le garçon toujours inconscient, en essayant de le toucher le moins possible. Le troisième leur jeta à tous les quatre un sortilège de désillusion, avant de sortir discrètement en premier, pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Les autres initiés suivirent à peine une minute plus tard, également cachés sous un sortilège de désillusion, remerciant Lara avec enthousiasme pour le spectacle avant de quitter la salle.

Quand ils furent seuls, Rabastan se jeta sur Lara, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et plaquant son membre raide de désir contre le bassin de la jeune femme. La voir torturer un sang-de-bourbe l'avait excité au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, et il avait eu du mal à cacher son érection ainsi que son envie de la prendre devant tout le monde. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous partis il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Lara, émoustillée par les caresses pressantes de son fiancé, se laissa faire avec plaisir et se délecta des baisers qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle avait demandé et elle obtenait enfin ce pour quoi elle avait rejoint Rabastan dans une salle abandonnée. Elle s'abandonna donc elle aussi, tout entière, à son futur mari, soulagée et satisfaite.

* * *

 **RDV le 11 Novembre.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	23. Le Monde Obscure

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 23.**

 **Merci aux nombre astronomique de personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, nous sommes vraiment ravies ! Désolé pour le jour de retard, le site avait un problème. ^^'  
**

* * *

 **Réponses au reviews :**

laura6345 : C'est vrai qu'on a été un peu méchante avec Lara mais il y a une raison. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera pour le 16 Décembre, Mlle Elisa se prend du bon temps au japon, du coup j'ai plus mes corrections, jusqu'à début décembre. Je l'envie... Je la ferai bien souffrir dans un prochain chapitre pour me venger de ne pas m'avoir emmené non ?…J'en profite donc et j'avance dans mes chapitres j'en ai un de fini et deux autres quasiment terminés, alors je pense que nous ne resterons pas longtemps au rythme d'un chapitre par mois, si la correction suit. Voilà voilà pour le blabla.

* * *

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le Monde Obscure**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était en train de papoter avec une camarade de chambre dans la salle commune, Élisa entendit un hurlement de terreur en provenance du couloir juste de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Tous les Poufsouffles qui étaient déjà dans la salle à une heure aussi matinale se figèrent, glacés par ce cri. Après avoir lancé un rapide regard sur ses camarades, Élisa décida de prendre les choses en main et poussa la porte sculptée dans l'énorme fût afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois dans le couloir qui menait vers les cuisines du château, elle vit deux jeunes filles, visiblement en première ou deuxième année, blotties l'une contre l'autre et secouées de sanglots. Élisa retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur en découvrant le corps d'un jeune garçon, complètement nu, visiblement blessé, et dont le torse portait l'inscription "SANG-DE-BOURBE" apparemment écrite avec son propre sang étant donné le nombre de coupures cautérisées qui ornaient sa peau.

Un second cri juste derrière elle fit à nouveau sursauter Élisa. C'était Sabrina, sa camarade de chambrée avec qui elle discutait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se couvrait la bouche de ses deux mains qui tremblaient ostensiblement, on ne voyait plus que ses yeux, qui étaient écarquillés de surprise et de dégoût. Élisa la prit par les épaules afin de l'obliger à se détourner du garçon.

\- Sabrina regarde-moi ! Bien. Retourne dans la salle commune et empêche quiconque d'autre de sortir, ordonna-t-elle. Tu m'entends ?

Élisa secoua vigoureusement Sabrina jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et acquiesce faiblement avant de retourner dans la salle commune. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers le garçon allongé au sol et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas mort. Elle appuya deux doigts sur la carotide de la victime et lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit un faible poul. Élisa releva la tête et s'adressa alors aux jeunes Poufsouffles, toujours en train de pleurer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste inconscient, tout va bien se passer.

Une des jeunes filles la regarda dans les yeux, une terreur indescriptible déformant son visage noyé de larmes. Élisa ne se laissa pas émouvoir pour autant.

\- Vous allez voir l'infirmière et vous allez lui dire que j'arrive avec un élève très blessé. Vous allez rester là-bas, elle s'occupera de vous. C'est d'accord ?

Celle qui la regardait hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas avant d'aider son amie à se relever et de partir avec elle à toute vitesse, se soutenant mutuellement. Élisa inspira bruyamment. Elle sortit sa baguette et envoya d'un mouvement de poignet un volutis à l'intention du professeur Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffles, pour qu'elle la rejoigne au plus vite à l'infirmerie, qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Ensuite elle enleva sa cape et l'enroula autour du garçon avant de le faire léviter devant elle. Elle espérait ne pas croiser d'élèves sur son chemin, à cette heure très matinale ils étaient en général peu nombreux dans les couloirs.

Heureusement pour la victime, les couloirs étaient vides, il n'eut pas à subir de voyeurisme morbide alors qu'il était inconscient. C'était déjà ça. Une fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh l'attendait déjà de pied ferme. Elle n'avait pas compris grand chose aux explications des deux jeunes Poufsouffles qui étaient venues la prévenir, surtout à cause de leurs sanglots, mais elle avait saisi le principal et tenté tant bien que mal de calmer les jeunes filles. Quand elle vit Élisa entrer elle l'accompagna rapidement vers un des lits où elles installèrent le garçon. Élisa lança un regard grave à l'infirmière avant d'ôter sa cape pour révéler l'état du garçon. Madame Pomfresh étrangla un cri et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. La surprise laissa rapidement place à la colère alors qu'elle étudiait toutes les plaies du garçon.

Ses bras étaient comme couverts de bleus et enflés. Plus d'une trentaine de brûlures parsemaient son corps. Ses yeux étaient rouges et les paupières gonflées semblaient collées ensemble. Le constat était sévère : il avait dû subir une séance de torture particulièrement douloureuse. Les yeux de l'infirmière s'embuèrent de larmes de rage en se demandant comment quelqu'un avait pu infliger ça à un si jeune garçon pour une raison si futile. Elle eut comme premier geste d'effacer les lettres qui barraient son torse et qui insultaient son sang, mais Élisa l'interrompit, lui demandant d'attendre que la directrice de maison ait pu constater par elle-même la situation.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : la jeune directrice fit irruption dans la salle à peine quelques minutes après Élisa et se précipita vers la victime. Le professeur Chourave cacha mieux ses émotions que l'infirmière, mais on pouvait tout de même voir la rage animer son regard. D'un geste brusque elle fit apparaître quatre petites boules lumineuses au bout de sa baguette magique, elles scintillèrent quelques instants avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse, chacune dans une direction différente.

\- Mademoiselle Pratchett, c'est vous qui avez découvert Thomas ? demanda le professeur Chourave en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, j'étais dans la salle commune quand j'ai entendu un cri. Quand je suis sortie deux jeunes élèves étaient à côté de lui, elles sont là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt les deux Poufsouffles, assises sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le regard dans le vague.

\- Merci Mademoiselle. Vous pouvez aller dans la Grande Salle rejoindre vos camarades, vous serez peut-être amenée à témoigner plus tard dans la journée. Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux jeunes filles. C'est sa sœur qui l'a découvert ? se lamenta-t-elle.

Élisa suivit son regard et comprit que l'une des deux jeunes Poufsouffle devait être la sœur de la victime. Ce qui expliquait leur réaction si choquée. Elle quitta la salle, sa cape sur le bras : elle ne voulait pas la remettre et décida de retourner dans son dortoir pour l'échanger contre une cape propre. Elle en profita pour envoyer un volutis à ses amis, les invitant à la rejoindre d'urgence à leur quartier général. Une fois arrivée à la salle commune, elle remarqua un attroupement à l'intérieur de la salle : Sabrina bloquait toujours la sortie ! Élisa indiqua qu'il était désormais possible de se rendre à la Grande Salle et que leur directrice leur donnerait toutes les informations qu'elle était autorisée à divulguer. Elle fendit la foule, tout de même assaillie de questions qu'elle ignora. Une fois sa cape sur les épaules elle fit le trajet en sens inverse et se rendit rapidement au deuxième étage. Ogs et Meiling l'attendaient déjà, seule Lara ne se présenta pas, elle ne répondit pas non plus à ses appels via le médaillon.

Le château n'avait jamais été aussi agité, même la veille d'un bal de Noël. Dès le petit-déjeuner, des rumeurs circulaient déjà sur l'agression d'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Au départ peu d'informations circulaient : les élèves savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle et qu'il avait été agressé parce qu'il était d'origine moldu, mais des détails s'ajoutèrent au tableau au fil de la journée. Sans savoir si ces informations étaient vérifiées, les écoliers racontaient que le garçon avait été retrouvé totalement nu dans le couloir menant à la salle commune de sa maison, qu'il était recouvert de sang, qu'il avait subit de nombreux sorts de torture, que l'inscription "sang-de-bourbe" avait été scarifiée sur son torse…

De nombreux élèves tentèrent d'approcher Élisa pour obtenir plus de détails, mais Ogs et Meiling toisaient sévèrement chaque personne qui essayait de l'approcher. Sirius l'observait de loin. Tout comme Ogs, il avait remarqué qu'elle était profondément choquée par ce qui s'était passé : elle n'était pas attentive en cours, son regard était souvent dans le vague, elle laissait tomber maladroitement tout ce qu'elle tenait… Il voulut à plusieurs reprises la prendre dans ses bras mais Ogs ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il espéra qu'Isis viendrait lui rendre visite une fois le soir venu pour qu'il puisse la réconforter, mais il en doutait.

Malgré les nombreuses qualités de l'infirmière de l'école, Thomas Hewitt fut transféré à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Ses blessures, qui n'étaient pas toutes corporelles, nécessitaient une prise en charge par un personnel spécialisé. Le Directeur avait accompagné son jeune élève ainsi que sa sœur, Lydia Hewitt, et expliqua la situation à leurs parents. Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, avait été envoyé par Dumbledore pour accompagner les parents moldus jusqu'à l'hôpital réservé aux sorciers, ils l'attendaient donc de pied ferme.

Le Directeur fit preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie pour essayer de ne pas trop affoler les parents, mais il dut tout de même gérer leur colère et leur angoisse étant donné la gravité des événements. Ils décidèrent d'ailleurs de retirer leur cadette de Poudlard, malgré les conseils du Directeur, et exigèrent que leur fils soit transféré dans un hôpital moldu dès que son état le permettrait. Le professeur Dumbledore leur promit qu'il reviendrait les voir pour prendre des nouvelles de Thomas, mais aussi pour les convaincre que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr pour leurs enfants, avant de retourner lui-même au château et de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir des nouvelles des parents des autres élèves de son école par hibou, par beuglante, via des elfes de maison… tous scandalisés par l'état de la sécurité à Poudlard. Avant de prendre le temps de répondre et de rassurer chaque parent individuellement, il réunit en urgence tous les professeurs et préfets dans son bureau, agrandi magiquement pour l'occasion. Les professeurs étaient anxieux, ils savaient vaguement qu'un élève avait été attaqué, mais sans avoir reçu plus de détails. Les préfets et le préfet-en-chef étaient également nerveux, ou en avaient l'apparence. Dumbledore commença par expliquer qu'un élève de deuxième année de Poufsouffle avait été retrouvé inconscient. Il omit volontairement quelques détails, mais confirma la rumeur selon laquelle il avait été attaqué à cause de ses origines moldues. Une fois ses explications terminées, il se tourna d'abord vers les préfets et Rabastan Lestrange, afin de savoir s'ils avaient remarqué la moindre absence ou activité suspecte la veille. Les préfets de chaque maison échangèrent rapidement et silencieusement entre eux avant d'avouer qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué de suspect.

Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à recevoir si facilement la liste de tous les coupables, mais il fut tout de même déçu de ne pas pouvoir compter sur le soutien des élèves qui étaient censés l'aider dans sa tâche. Ce que le Directeur ne savait pas, c'est que les préfets des maisons de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, ainsi que le préfet-en-chef, étaient tous de mèche et qu'ils avaient été présents lors de l'agression. En plus de nier en bloc d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, ils promirent d'être plus vigilants à l'avenir et de dénoncer tout comportement suspect. Ils furent tous autorisés à quitter le bureau après que le Directeur leur ait rappelé leur rôle et demandé de rester à la disposition de leurs directeurs et directrices de maison respectifs. Les professeurs, eux, restèrent dans le bureau.

Une fois libérés, Rabastan et ses fidèles échangèrent un sourire entendu et filèrent directement vers le cinquième étage, autorisant pour une fois les filles à les suivre. Arrivés sur le lieu de leurs méfaits, ils s'installèrent autour de leur meneur, prêts à recevoir les prochaines instructions.

\- Ce vieil homme sénile est vraiment dépassé, entama Rabastan d'une voix traînante. Il n'a même pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il demandait aux coupables, si on peut dire ça comme ça, de se dénoncer eux-même, finit-il dans un rire guttural rapidement imité par ses suiveurs.

\- J'espère que tous les sangs-de-bourbe auront compris le message ! s'exclama Andrew Aylen, le préfet de Poufsouffle.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas nous nous ferons un plaisir de le leur rappeler, répondit Joane March, sa collègue de maison. Il est grand temps de commencer l'épuration, continua-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras d'Andrew.

\- Pas de précipitation je vous prie. Ce sera fait en temps voulu et quand j'en donnerai l'ordre, rappela Rabastan agacé : les filles étaient de toute évidence des créatures instables et trop frivoles pour participer à ce genre d'action. Il est temps de se disperser, restez sur vos garde et ne trahissez pas notre ordre. Messieurs, à mardi.

Les préfets de Gryffondor, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, s'étaient rapidement retrouvés seuls en bas des escaliers, abandonnés par leurs homologues des autres maisons sans un regard en arrière. Remus lut la même colère que la sienne dans les yeux de Lily. Ils avaient d'abord été choqués par ce qu'ils avaient appris dans le bureau du Directeur, la surprise avait ensuite laissé place à l'incompréhension et au dégoût. Il était clair pour eux, ayant tous deux des parents moldus, qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas exactement quoi pour l'instant, mais ils devaient agir, il était hors de question qu'ils restent là sans rien faire alors que les tentacules de la guerre commençaient à s'infiltrer dans le château. Voyant la réflexion de son propre courage et de sa détermination dans le regard de l'autre, Remus pris la main de Lily et remonta l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du Directeur pour venir frapper à la porte.

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau face à ses collègues, le regard fixe, perdu dans le vague. La main droite sous le menton, il passait de temps en temps l'index sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste distrait, organisant le fil de ses pensées. Il réfléchissait. Les ténèbres étaient en train de gagner du terrain et de s'immiscer dans son école bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait anticipé, cela n'était pas du tout bon signe. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire contre des enfants égarés ? Les renvoyer pour les perdre définitivement au profit des forces du mal ? Ou les garder en son sein pour tenter de leur ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ces enfants étaient des bombes à retardement. S'ils en étaient déjà arrivés à torturer leurs propres camarades à cause de leur sang alors qu'adviendrait-il d'eux une fois à la merci des mages noirs hors de ces murs ? Ils rejoindraient de toute évidence Tom, nul doute n'était possible à ce niveau-là. Ce soir il devrait convoquer les membres de son Ordre pour discuter de ces nouveaux faits et prendre les mesures nécessaires...

Alors que les professeurs se tenaient toujours debout dans le bureau de leur Directeur, débattant à voix basse pour ne pas le gêner dans ses réflexions, Dumbledore fut tout de même interrompu par des coups à la porte. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de ses collègues, ils s'étaient tus et attendaient ses consignes, tout comme ils l'avaient fait lorsque les préfets étaient sortis. D'un mouvement de bras il ouvrit la porte et fut bien surpris de revoir les préfets de Gryffondor dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Professeurs, les salua de nouveau Remus, pas très à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention.

\- Mademoiselle Evans et Monsieur Lupin, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? s'enquit Albus d'un ton encourageant.

\- En fait professeur, c'est nous qui venons vous proposer notre aide, déclara Lily la tête haute et le regard droit.

\- Cette proposition est fort appréciable, mais je crains qu'il ne faille attendre que vous ayez fini vos études pour cela, dit Albus en scrutant les deux élèves par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes.

\- Mais... commença Remus.

\- M'avez-vous compris ? le coupa le Directeur en haussant un peu la voix.

\- Oui, répondirent Remus et Lily en laissant tomber un peu leurs épaules sous le ton autoritaire du professeur.

\- Bien, si c'est tout, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, nous en reparlerons le moment venu, ajouta le Directeur pour clore la discussion.

Tous les professeurs regardèrent en silence les deux Gryffondors ressortir du bureau.

\- Albus... dit doucement Minerva McGonagall.

\- Non Minerva, ce n'est pas le bon moment, laissons-leur encore les plaisirs de l'insouciance et de la jeunesse, pour le temps qu'elles dureront, se justifia Dumbledore.

\- Justement Albus, ne croyez-vous pas que nous pourrions les préparer à cela avec votre projet ? demanda McGonagall avec un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Ils seront confrontés à ces horreurs bien assez tôt en sortant de Poudlard, Minerva, trancha le Directeur tout en se levant.

Albus Dumbledore se dirigea vers son familier à plumes, la mine soucieuse. Il fit apparaître cinq minuscules petits rouleaux de parchemin et les confia à Fumseck, qui disparut l'instant d'après dans un crépitement de flammes.

oOoOo

Lara n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, hantée par les cris du jeune Poufsouffle, et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées quand elle avait appris qu'il avait été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Elle était désormais traitée avec beaucoup de respect par les initiés, mais elle était surtout consciente qu'elle devait à tout moment cacher sa nervosité et son anxiété pour ne pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle regrettait d'avoir agi de la sorte.

Quand elle vit ses amis à table après qu'ils aient su pour le garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte. Elle avait délibérément ignoré leur appel ce matin même, puisqu'elle se doutait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de jouer la comédie devant eux après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de les affronter, eux. Elle repensa à son amitié avec Ogs et se demanda comment elle avait pu être capable de torturer un jeune garçon de cette façon. Elle commençait même à remettre en doute ses fiançailles avec Rabastan.

Quoi ? Elle secoua vivement la tête afin de chasser cette idée et se rappela que ce n'était qu'un sang-de-bourbe.

Un sang-de-bourbe.

Les sangs-de-bourbe ne valent rien. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, non rien, se persuada-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas à être nerveuse. Les seuls qui savaient ce qu'elle avait fait la soutenaient entièrement. Les autres ne l'apprendraient jamais.

oOoOo

Élisa était horrifiée de ce qui s'était passé, devant son propre dortoir en plus. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle ne s'était pas résolue à ne plus rendre visite au beau Gryffondor elle aurait était celle qui aurait découvert en première le corps sanguinolant de l'enfant, et elle aurait en plus dû justifier sa présence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu... Elle avait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid et de bravoure lors de la découverte de la victime, mais une fois l'adrénaline retombée, elle s'était retrouvée submergée par une vague d'horreur et de dégoût. Élisa avait alors été trouver du réconfort après le repas dans les bras de Ogs, dont le visage exprimait toute son inquiétude. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur quartier général, assis sur un des canapés, le jeune homme la berçait doucement en lui caressant le haut du dos.

\- Ogs j'ai peur, avoua Élisa d'une petite voix tout contre son torse.

\- Je sais, mais je suis là maintenant, lui répondit doucement le jeune homme au creux de l'oreille.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas Ogs, rétorqua-t-elle en relevant la tête pour capturer son regard.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas.

\- J'ai peur pour toi, pas pour moi.

\- Oh, fit simplement Ogs en réalisant à quoi pouvait penser son amie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu le sais bien, dit-elle en reprenant sa place tout contre son cœur.

\- Je sais, mais personne ne se risquerait à s'en prendre à moi, crois-moi. Et même si ça arrivait, je sais que les Gryffondors viendront à mon aide, même si je ne m'entends pas spécialement avec certains, ils seraient pourtant les premiers à intervenir.

Elisa enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Ogs pour cacher son sourire. Elle avait bien compris l'allusion à Potter et Black. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient toujours les premiers à se battre pour la justice..

\- Cela n'empêche que tu devrais quand même faire attention et ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur toi et tes membres de Défense des droits des Moldus, reprit-elle.

\- Promis, mais je n'arrêterai pas mes activités, ils seraient bien trop heureux, gronda Ogs.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'être inquiet lui aussi. Étant donné ce qu'avait subi un élève dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, les actes de violence ayant présumément été commis par d'autres élèves, qu'en était-il de la situation à l'extérieur ? Les journaux n'en parlaient que très peu et les seuls faits relatés et suivis concernaient une disparition suspecte d'un membre du Ministère ou d'une personnalité importante. Qu'en était-il des personnes moins influentes ? Et des moldus ? Leurs disparitions étaient-elles passées sous silence ? Relatées comme de simples incidents ? Comment avoir une vision claire de la situation alors qu'il était bien au chaud entre les murs supposément protecteurs de l'école ? Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos et il se promit d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour leur demander si tout allait bien et leur conseiller d'être prudents, tout en essayant de ne pas trop les alarmer vis-à-vis de sa propre situation.

Beaucoup de parents avaient été choqués par toute l'affaire, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Nombreux étaient les parents moldus qui avaient décidé de retirer leur enfant de l'école, rongés par l'inquiétude et persuadés qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans une simple école moldue. Ogs avait réussi à obtenir ces informations via les membres de son association après avoir remarqué que plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Il espérait que le Directeur faisait tout en son pouvoir pour convaincre les parents de scolariser à nouveau leurs enfants dans l'école de magie : malgré cet acte ignoble, ils étaient sûrement plus en sécurité à Poudlard que dans n'importe quelle autre école.

oOoOo

La vie dans Poudlard reprit tout de même son cours. Élisa ne mit plus les pied hors de son dortoir la nuit, Meiling s'entraîna dur avec Hugo tous les soirs malgré les quelques séances qu'elle devait manquer à cause de la pleine lune. Ogs organisa quelques réunions discrètes avec son association afin de les prévenir de rester sur leurs gardes, mais aussi pour organiser des groupes de surveillance en plus des patrouilles des préfets. Lara, à sa grande satisfaction, était traitée en reine des Serpents par l'ensemble de sa maison, elle regrettait de moins en moins ses actes et savourait son nouveau pouvoir dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

James se montra particulièrement jaloux quand il aperçut une nouvelle chaîne en argent autour du cou de Lily le jour de son anniversaire.

Mi-février, le jour de la St Valentin, dès l'arrivée du courrier, un grand nombre d'élèves furent couvert de cadeaux et de chocolat. Un match matinal de Quidditch fut également joué : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. L'équipe jaune et noir dut s'incliner devant les lions qui avaient marqué plus de cent soixante points de plus. Le match s'est terminé juste avant le repas de midi.

Le soir venu, la grande salle fut décorée pour une soirée dansante sur le thème de l'amour. Comme prévu, bon nombres des couples présents passèrent une agréable soirée et finirent disséminés dans le château à la recherche d'un coin tranquille avant de retourner à leur dortoir au moment du couvre-feu.

Hugo avait mené Meiling dans la petite cour intérieure et s'était installé sur le rebord de la fontaine qui trônait en son centre. L'eau y était encore gelée, mais le spectacle n'était pas des moindre : on pouvait apercevoir l'eau qui continuait de ruisseler sous la glace qui s'était formée, la lune descendante éclairait ce moment d'un halo protecteur et les étoiles étincelaient sur la surface gelée. Meling se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du ciel et de la lune, laissant son compagnon continuer le chemin qu'il entreprenait avec sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou pour finir dans sa nuque. Cet instant de délice fut tout à coup suspendu sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Revenant à elle, elle croisa les émeraudes sombres d'Hugo qui la regardaient fixement. Il s'était levé et se tenait maintenant devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Une grimace barra ses lèvres. Une très vilaine grimace qui fit se contracter les entrailles de la jeune femme. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, pas rond du tout.

\- Hugo ? Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix douce, dissimulant mal son inquiétude.

\- T'as bien pris ton pied ? Dis-moi depuis combien de temps ça dure avec lui ? s'enquit-il agressivement.

Meiling plaqua instinctivement sa main sur sa nuque, là où se trouvait la morsure que lui avait faite Remus à la dernière pleine lune. Avait-elle oublié de camoufler les marques dans son dos encore une fois ? Ou son sort s'estompait-il de plus en plus vite, comme si sa magie était épuisée de maintenir ces charmes continuellement ? Ses yeux étincelèrent furtivement à l'évocation de cette morsure, puis Hugo se mit à rire bizarrement, la faisant sursauter.

\- Hahaha ! Comment j'ai pu être si aveugle ! Comment j'ai fait pour croire à tes mensonges sur une soi-disant chute de balais ? Et toutes ces autres blessures pour lesquelles tu ne m'as jamais donné une raison en esquivant le sujet ! Et là tu loupes une journée d'entraînement le jour de la pleine lune, alors qu'on avait dit qu'on serait tous les jours sur le terrain, soi-disant à cause d'une migraine. Encore un mensonge ! C'était tellement gros ! Et ces yeux qui viennent de luire à l'instant, rien de plus révélateur, dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune femme.

\- Hugo ! implora Meiling en tendant un bras suppliant vers lui, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Non ! Ne me touche pas ! ordonna-t-il en reculant violemment afin d'être hors de sa portée. Tu me dégoûtes ! Argh ! Je me dégoute, ajouta-t-il tout en crachant par terre avant de reprendre. Je me sens si sale de t'avoir touchée, d'avoir couché avec toi ! J'ai envie de vomir ! Tu n'es même pas la moitié d'un humain, tu n'es qu'un monstre, un sale monstre fourbe et sournois qui s'est infiltré dans Poudlard telle de la vermine. C'était quoi ton plan ? Mordre le plus de monde possible? Te créer une petite meute tranquille ? T'en a déjà mordu combien, hein ? Dis combien de mecs as-tu pris comme ça ? Oh, je vois, tu ne veux rien dire, c'est un secret ? Eh bah tu sais quoi ? Il va pas rester longtemps caché ton secret ! cracha Hugo sans discontinuer.

Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers la Serdaigle dans l'intention de lui faire subire un de ses sortilèges préférés de torture pour l'avoir trompé. Meiling, elle, était en train de vivre un cauchemar, tétanisée par l'horreur de la situation : le garçon qu'elle avait autorisé à franchir toutes les barrières derrière lesquelles elle se protégeait venait de tout faire exploser, et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer sans la moindre once de remord. Au milieu de toutes ces atrocités, elle fut prise d'un sursaut de conscience lui donnant le courage qu'il lui manquait pour réagir. Meiling pointa rapidement sa baguette et prononça la formule pour que tout s'arrête.

\- _Stupefix_ , souffla-t-elle du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Le jeune homme, trop aveuglé par la colère pour réagir assez vite, s'écroula de tout son long au milieu de la petite cour dans un bruit de gravier. Levant une deuxième fois sa baguette, Meiling fit léviter le corps du jeune homme et l'emmena avec elle à travers le château, telle un automate, jusqu'à atteindre le bureau de son directeur de maison. Quand elle frappa à la porte, le professeur l'invita tout de suite à entrer, mais au moment où il vit Meiling accompagnée d'Hugo, inconscient et en lévitation derrière elle, il sauta de son bureau pour les rejoindre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'affola le petit professeur. Pourquoi pleurez-vous mademoiselle Ling ?

\- J'ai... j'ai dû le stupefix, je le devais, il allait le dire à tout le monde, réussit à articuler Meiling entre deux sanglots.

\- Oh, je vois. Suivez-moi, nous allons voir le Directeur, répondit le professeur d'une voix douce en lui désignant la porte.

Le Professeur Flitwick guida son élève ainsi que le jeune homme inconscient à travers les étages. Il l'emmenait au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait le quartier général du groupe des Quatre. Meiling était sûre que le professeur avait dû se tromper d'étage : ici il n'y avait rien d'autre que des salle vides, le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais contre toute attente, le professeur se tourna vers une grosse statue de phœnix qui décorait le couloir, juste à côté de la porte de leur salle secrète. Le directeur de la maison Serdaigle s'adressa à la statue, devant les yeux rouges et écarquillés de Meiling.

\- Chocogrenouille caramélisée, clama le professeur.

Dans un frottement sourd, le phœnix se déplaça et laissa entrevoir un escalier en colimaçon. Le petit homme l'emprunta tout de suite, suivi de ses deux élèves. Arrivés sur le seuil, la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite, sans attendre qu'ils aient frappé. Là les attendait Albus Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau les lunettes perchées au bout du nez et son regard inquisiteur scrutant ses visiteurs tardifs.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, professeur Flitwick, je me charge de ces jeunes gens, dit Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Serdaigle acquiesça et partit sans rien demander en fermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Un silence s'installa mais il fut vite rompu par le Directeur.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute Mademoiselle Ling, mais il faudra que je lui administre le sortilège d'oubliette. Il ne serait pas prudent pour vous qu'il garde ces souvenirs.

Meiling acquiesça mollement, les yeux toujours brouillés par le chagrin. Comment avait-il su ce qu'il s'était passé ? Peu lui importait en cet instant, elle voulait surtout que ce soit bientôt fini… Tout ne deviendrait qu'un rêve lointain… à moin que...

\- Serait-il… possible d'effacer aussi mes sentiments ? s'enquit-elle, pleine d'un espoir douloureux.

\- Non, ce serait trop risqué. Le sortilège d'oubliette est un sortilège très puissant et dangereux, je préfère ne pas me risquer à altérer votre mémoire quand ce n'est pas nécessaire, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

\- Mais vous allez le faire sur Hugo ! s'étrangla Meiling.

\- C'est un cas de force majeur, je n'ai pas le choix, vous le savez. Et je n'effacerai pas un sentiment précis Mademoiselle Ling, mais tous les souvenirs qu'il a de vous, précisa Dumbledore.

\- Il… il ne se souviendra plus de… de moi ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

\- Non plus du tout, confirma-t-il en se levant pour prendre place face jeune homme inconscient..

Meiling pleura silencieusement pendant que le professeur lançait le sortilège d'oubliette sur son ex-petit-ami, ex-capitaine et ex-ami. Le chagrin l'avait littéralement engloutie dans une bulle, la coupant du monde, et elle eut du mal à revenir à elle quand le professeur l'appela.

\- Ne vous noyez pas dans le chagrin, Mademoiselle Ling, lui conseilla le Directeur en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas la personne qui vous convenait. Une personne tout près, j'en suis sûr, vous aime déjà et n'attend que vous. Ne renoncez pas à l'amour.

* * *

 **RDV le 16 Décembre.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	24. Mise au point

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 24.**

 **Un peut plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci encore aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Mise au point**

Le reste du mois de février défila rapidement. Meiling annonça sa rupture difficile avec Hugo et son amnésie à ses amis, qui prirent soin de la réconforter, tout particulièrement Élisa. Les deux jeunes filles passaient le plus clair de leur temps à emmagasiner de nouvelles connaissances, toujours fourrées dans la bibliothèque. L'une pour oublier son chagrin et l'autre pour éviter de penser à un certain Maraudeur.

Dans ce même lieu Remus épluchait jour après jour tous les livres de la section des animaux et créatures fantastique pour trouver le moindre texte parlant de Lycanthropie ou simplement de loups. Il était de plus en plus inquiet. Au début il voulait trouver une solution à l'obsession de Lunard pour sa camarade Meiling, mais un nouvel élément vint s'ajouter à ses premières inquiétudes. Lors de chaque nouvelle pleine lune ses amis lui rapportaient en détail ce qu'il faisait avec la louve et, d'après lui, la situation allait dégénérer, même si elle amusait ses meilleurs amis. Ce qu'il était justement en train de lire dans un vieux volume entre deux rayons le figea. D'après sa traduction approximative des quelques lignes écrites en Français, un Lycanthrope pouvait reconnaître et serait irrémédiablement attiré par l'odeur de sa compagne en dehors des pleines lunes. L'information qu'il cherchait depuis quelque mois était là, sous ses yeux, et il ne voulait pas y croire.

C'était donc ça ? Elle était… Oddity. Meiling était Oddity. Alors que son cerveau acceptait difficilement ce que ça impliquait, Lunard l'enveloppa de sa présence, le confortant dans ses déductions, provoquant une vague de frissons dans son corps. Bon ou mauvais il ne savait pas.

Devait-il aller la voir ? Pour lui parler de ses découvertes ? Oui mais... comment ? Salut ! C'est moi Remus, le mec avec qui tu sors les soirs de pleine lune.. et qui accessoirement perd la tête à cause de ton odeur ? C'était pathétique.

Remus secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et continua sa traduction. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à ça plus tard. Quelques lignes plus loin, sous un croquis de lupus, était noté que deux loups-garou avaient très peu de chance de se croiser durant une pleine lune. Que celles-ci étaient encore plus minces que ce soit deux êtres de sexe opposé. Mais que dans ce cas précis, s'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, il y avait des chances… La suite de texte le fit furieusement rougir avant qu'il ne prenne une teinte livide au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. D'après ce texte il y avait de sérieuses chances d'accouplement et le résultat donnerait naissance à des louveteaux plus intelligents que la moyenne mais qui n'auront jamais de forme humaine.

À la fin de sa lecture Remus referma prestement le petit livre à la reliure marron et le rangea à sa place d'une main tremblante avant de quitter les lieu. Quand il passa devant les tables de travail où Élisa et Meiling étaient enfouies comme à leur habitude sous une montagne de livres, la Serdaigle leva les yeux et croisa les siens avant de les baisser tout aussi vite. Elle savait qui il était, il en était sûr. Sûr et certain. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis.

Sur le chemin menant à son dortoir il ne put s'empêcher de ruminer. Son cerveau était en ébullition : il devait les prévenir qu'il devenait trop dangereux de laisser Oddity et Lunard jouer ensemble, mais il ne pouvait pas révéler l'identité de la louve, pas avant d'en avoir parler avec elle. C'était la moindre des choses.

\- Les gars, réunion de crise, annonça Remus d'une voix vacillante en pénétrant dans son dortoir où ses amis étaient tous affalés sur le lit de Peter.

\- Oh oh... réagit en premier Peter en se redressant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lunard ? demanda James légèrement inquiet.

\- J'ai découvert un truc dans un livre à la bibliothèque, répondit un Remus agité.

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau, tu nous fais peur là à tourner en rond, dit Sirius.

\- Sortir Lunard et Oddity va devenir dangereux, déclara Remus en lançant un regard vers le lit de Peter.

\- Remuuus, tu vas pas remettre ça ! s'exclama James en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

\- Si, justement, ça va dégénérer, et ça je ne l'invente pas ! Je viens de le lire ! s'énerva Remus de plus en plus agité.

\- Calme-toi et explique-nous, proposa Sirius en bon médiateur et en tapotant le bord du lit à côté de lui pour que Remus les rejoignent.

Remus pris tout de suite place sur lit recouvert de cartes et de bonbons puis se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai lu… que... Remus s'interrompit et prit une teinte rosé en se remémorant le contenue de sa lecture.

\- Tu as lu quoi ? tenta de l'aider Peter.

\- Que la rencontre de loups-garou de sexe différent était extrêmement rare et que si ils ne s'entretuaient pas ils… il y... avait des chances pour que... enfin vous voyez ! Remus avait débité cette phrase le plus vite possible et était devenu écarlate en prononçant ces derniers mots, trop gêné pour continuer sa phrase.

\- Ohhhhh ! réagit James avec un grand sourire et échangeant un regard entendu avec Sirius, comprenant de quoi Remus essayait de parler.

\- Pour que quoi ? demanda innocemment Peter qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

\- Pour que Lunard monte sur Oddity ! s'exclama Sirius en riant aux éclats et faisant de ce fait rougir Peter alors qu'il croisait les yeux honteux de Remus tout aussi cramoisi.

\- On fera attention, promis James de nouveau sérieux. Au moindre signe de dérapage on interviendra avec Sirius.

\- Tout à fait, et puis ce serait dommage de vous priver l'un de l'autre alors qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé, ajouta Sirius pour soutenir James.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Peter. En plus, depuis qu'elle est là Lunard à l'air encore plus heureux, Remus.

\- Il faut me promettre que si Lunard devient trop entreprenant avec Oddity il faudra intervenir, les pressa Remus, abandonnant son projet face à ce mur d'arguments.

Il avait bien conscience que c'était dangereux mais il savait aussi que, depuis qu'elle était là, ses pleine lune étaient plus… faciles.

\- C'est promis, répondirent en chœur les trois autres Maraudeurs avant d'éclater de rire quand ils s'entendirent répondre en même temps, entraînant Remus avec eux.

oOoOo

Malgré l'incident qui avait eu lieu au sein de Poudlard, relayé et amplifié par la _Gazette_ , la vie du château reprit son cours rapidement. Les esprits des sixièmes années furent vite de nouveau accaparés par les leçons de transplanage qui remplaçaient les cours d'animagus depuis le début du semestre, les distrayant des derniers événements négatifs. Ils avaient dû payer douze galions afin d'y participer, mais c'était le prix pour pouvoir s'offrir la liberté de voyager dans le monde entier. Ils étaient tous motivés à y parvenir, ne serait-ce que pour rentabiliser leur investissement.

C'était déjà la fin de leur deuxième mois d'entraînement et le prochain serait déjà celui du passage de leur permis pour ceux qui avaient atteint leurs dix-sept ans. Les entraînements étaient dispensés par un émissaire du Ministère et avaient lieu dans une partie du parc du château. Une zone plane et dégagée près de l'infirmerie où des sortilèges spéciaux avaient été lancés pour qu'il soit possible de transplaner, mais uniquement à partir et à destination de cette zone. De nombreuses marques peintes au sol, plus ou moins éloignées les unes des autres, délimitaient les degrés d'apprentissage. Plusieurs élèves furent conduits à l'infirmerie au premier entraînement, désartibulés par manque de concentration, ou pour avoir voulu fanfaronner et ignoré les consignes, dépassant la limite initiale de transplaner à un mètre devant soi maximum. Aujourd'hui il y eut encore quelques accidents mais dans une moindre mesure, seulement deux ou trois nez tordus, doigt retourné ou oreille oubliée en chemin. C'étaient toujours les extrémités qui trinquaient.

Pendant l'interclasse, avant le début du cours de runes, Remus était assis en face de Sirius et à côté d'Élisa, comme à son habitude, quand Meiling arriva juste avant que leur professeur ne ferme la porte. Elle vint s'asseoir face à Élisa, dans sa diagonale, et accapara immédiatement toute son attention olfactive. Uniquement parce qu'il adorait s'en enivrer. Depuis qu'il en avait découvert la raison il pouvait de nouveau se trouver en sa présence sans souffrir le martyr de cette attirance, il la trouvait maintenant agréable et reposante. La Serdaigle ne lui avait quant à elle pas accordé un seul regard, comme si elle évitait tout contact avec lui. Elle avait la tête baissée et n'avait pas levé un seul instant les yeux vers ses autres camarades de table avant d'ouvrir ses manuels et de s'y plonger littéralement. Elle avait l'air de traiter tout le monde de la même manière, il se faisait sûrement des films, essaya de se rassurer Remus, tout comme il se faisait des films sur Élisa.

Avant que Meiling n'arrive, Remus avait eu largement le temps de sentir et surtout de réaliser que Élisa avait exactement la même odeur que Isis, la chatte qui venait tout le temps dans leur dortoir il y a quelques mois. Était-elle sa propriétaire ? Connaissait-elle tout simplement ce familier elle aussi ? Venait-il de son dortoir ? Il ne l'avait jamais sentie jusqu'à présent, peut-être à cause de la forte odeur de violette que dégageait Meiling et qui enivrait à chaque fois son loup obsédé par cette odeur, comme s'il en était dépendant. Ça c'était avant qu'il découvre pourquoi cette odeur l'obnubilait.

Il se dit tout de même qu'il devrait mener sa petite enquête pour en être sûr, car l'odeur d'Isis n'était pas du tout altérée sur Élisa comme elle l'était sur le lit de Sirius. Ce qui était étrange... Très étrange même, comme si elle dégageait elle-même cette odeur de cannelle...

C'était elle ! Non, Merlin ! Non ! réalisa Remus catastrophé de ce qu'ils avaient pu dire et faire devant elle dans le dortoir. Elle savait pour Lunard ! Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi à cette pensée, il en oublia même de respirer. Mais il se calma aussitôt en continuant le fil de ses réflexions : cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle savait et elle n'avait rien dit, sauf à Meiling peut-être. Si elle avait était dégoûtée ou effrayée elle ne serait pas revenue aussi souvent les voir. Elle ne partagerait d'ailleurs même plus d'amitié avec la Serdaigle et n'aurait certainement pas passé quelques pleines lunes avec eux. Elle était restée la même, toujours assise à côté de lui et aussi détendue qu'en début d'année. Elle avait fait simplement ce que les Maraudeurs avaint fait pour lui. Mais elle s'était introduite dans leur dortoir en douce et pour ça il pensa qu'il devait y avoir eu une autre raison derrière tout ça, une raison avec des cheveux noirs et ondulés portant le doux nom de Black. Juste pour ça, et pour se venger de s'être jouée d'eux, il voulut l'embêter un peu pour voir si il pouvait la déstabiliser.

\- Élisa, demanda prudemment Remus d'une voix faussement angélique, tu as un familier ?

Élisa releva le nez de son dictionnaire de runes et parut surprise qu'il l'interroge sur autre chose que le cours. Tout comme Sirius, qui devint un peu plus pâle l'espace d'un instant, se demandant si Remus avait aussi découvert la même chose que lui. Élisa regarda Remus un instant en fronçant les sourcils puis consentit à lui répondre.

\- Bien sûr, oui, j'ai une chouette à la volière. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'enquit-elle toujours sérieuse.

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais me conseiller, j'hésite à en prendre un, menti Remus.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider à choisir, intervint Sirius qui sentait que les questions de Remus avaient un autre but et qu'il cherchait à savoir quelque chose.

\- Tu penses quoi des chats ? continua Remus, ignorant délibérément l'intervention de Sirius qui se figea à l'énoncé de la question.

Élisa réfléchit quelques instants, nullement perturbée par les questions de Remus et lui répondit le plus sincèrement possible en étant consciente que Sirius entendrait aussi la réponse.

\- Ce sont des créatures intelligentes, douces et très fidèles, même si elles aiment leur indépendance. Si c'est ce que tu cherches chez un familier je pense que tu devrais en prendre un.

\- Je vois que tu les aimes tout particulièrement. Et les poils, ça ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda Remus en la débarrassant d'un long poil roux sur sa robe de sorcière.

La Poufsouffle rougit légèrement, avant de se reprendre.

\- Non du tout, on passe outre quand on aime, il y en a un justement qui vient de temps en temps dans mon dortoir, c'est très agréable de caresser ses longs poils, expliqua Élisa. Les ronronnements des chats sont très apaisants en plus.

\- Ah, je vois très bien, on en a un aussi qui vient souvent nous voir alors qu'il n'est pas du tout à nous non plus. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, sûrement parce qu'elle est avec toi, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses manuels.

Élisa approuva de la tête et fit de même en se demandant si Remus avait découvert la vérité, mais elle se dit que c'était impossible, elle avait toujours été prudente. Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'avoir cette idée ?

Durant toute la conversation Sirius était resté interdit, se demandant jusqu'où Remus voulait aller. Il fut vraiment ravi qu'il n'aille pas plus loin car il voulait être celui qui piègerait Élisa.

Avec le mois de mars arriva l'anniversaire de Ogs. Sa petite-amie, Natalie, le kidnappa quasiment toute la journée au grand déplaisir de ses meilleures amies, qui ne purent profiter de lui qu'un court instant, juste assez longtemps pour lui offrir leur cadeau. Il avait reçu d'elles une batte gravée à son nom en lettres d'or, des lunettes de protection traitées avec un sort spécial anti pluie et une boite de ses bonbons préférés au caramel doré. Elles le gâtaient toujours trop et apparemment cela dérangeait énormément sa petite-amie, qui se montra ce jour-là excessivement possessive à son égard, voire agaçante. Il en était venu à certains moments à se demander pourquoi il restait encore avec elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester plus de quelques semaines avec la même fille. Ses relations étaient courtes pas seulement à cause des nombreuses interventions de Saphir, sa fée, qu'il laissait désormais au dortoir. Alors pourquoi était-il resté avec elle ? Par confort ou par substitution ? Lara lui manquait, certes, mais en était-il réduit à devoir la remplacer à tout pris par une illusion imparfaite d'elle ? Avait-il fait un transfert de sentiments de Lara sur Natalie ? Aimait-il réellement cette dernière ? Tant de questions qui le tourmentaient déjà dès les premières crises de la jeune femme à Noël.

oOoOo

À la nouvelle lune de mars Élisa, inquiète pour le moral de Meiling et suite à un cauchemar fait la veille, lui proposa de se joindre à elle pour sa transformation. Celle-ci refusa d'abord catégoriquement, préférant que son amie n'assiste pas à sa douloureuse mutation. Mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de persuasion de la belle Poufsouffle. C'est ainsi que Élisa se retrouva sous la forme d'Isis au fond du tunnel à attendre que Meiling arrive, ouvre la trappe de gauche et qu'elles s'y enferment toutes les deux. Elle était arrivée tôt : il ne faisait pas encore nuit, alors Élisa en profita pour faire le tour des lieux. C'était une toute petite pièce d'aspect délabré où tout ce qui pouvait être détruit l'était. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses marque de sang séché disséminées un peu partout dont l'odeur lui fit froncer le museau. Elle reprit alors sa forme humaine pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec son amie.

\- Élisa ! couina Meiling, surprise en la voyant reprendre sa forme humaine.

\- Bah quoi ? On a largement le temps tu sais.

\- Oui mais…

\- Quoi ? la coupa Élisa fermement. Tu ne vas pas te transformer d'un coup, d'après ce que tu m'as décrit j'aurai largement le temps de reprendre ma forme animagus. Et puis tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester trente minutes sans rien faire, finit-elle en sortant un jeu de cartes de sa poche.

Toutes deux prirent place à même le sol poussiéreux faute d'endroit où pouvoir s'asseoir convenablement.

\- C'est quoi ce jeu ? s'enquit la Serdaigle.

\- C'est pas un jeu en fait, répondit Élisa sans lever les yeux des cartes qu'elle disposait sur le sol en arc de cercle devant elle, après les avoir battues.

\- Me dit pas que tu es en train de faire un exercice de divination... j'ai pas la tête à travailler là, j'ai une migraine atroce, se plaignit Meiling.

\- C'est pas dans le cursus scolaire, mais j'ai besoin de m'entraîner. De plus, un jour de pleine lune est particulièrement favorable pour ça. Maintenant donne-moi ta main droite, tu vas m'aider, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi un instant sur toi, tu veux, ordonna Élisa.

Meiling prit la main tendue d'Élisa puis ferma les yeux, obéissant à son amie.

\- Toujours les yeux fermés, je veux que tu tendes ton autre main devant toi et que tu la fasses passer au-dessus des cartes. Et seulement quand tu le sentiras tu ouvriras les yeux et tu prendras la carte qui t'es destinée.

\- Et comment je le sens que c'est la bonne ?

\- Normalement tu devrais sentir comme de la chaleur émaner de la carte, je pourrais normalement moi-même le ressentir à travers toi quand tu trouveras la bonne, expliqua Élisa

La Serdaigle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et tendit la main au-dessus des cartes, la faisant glisser lentement de gauche à droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente comme une sensation de chaleur sous sa main. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et interrogea son amie qui hocha la tête.

\- Oui, celle-l-, prends la carte maintenant et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- C'est le huit de trèfle. Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Plus tard, coupa Élisa sans donner plus de détails. Pose la devant toi. Maintenant je veux que tu en choisisses six autres que tu poseras face cachée devant celle que tu as choisie.

Meiling s'exécuta et piocha au hasard les six cartes exigées avant de les disposer devant elle puis attendit que Élisa se mette à parler.

\- La première carte que tu as tirée est censée te représenter. Le huit de trèfle dans ce cas t'identifie comme une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ou noirs, dans ton cas noirs, déclara Élisa. Les suivantes, reprit-elle en passant la main au-dessus de chacune d'entre elles pour les désigner, racontent ton futur concernant ton état d'esprit, tes relations, tes désirs, tes possessions matérielles, tes amours et la dernière c'est la carte résumé. Mon exercice sera de ressentir la signification des cartes sans les regarder, je ne les retournerai que pour confirmer ma vision.

Meiling regarda silencieusement son amie fermer les yeux et poser les mains sur la première carte cachée. Élisa était concentrée sur son troisième œil pour qu'il lui montre ce que cachaient les cartes. Elle fit le vide en elle. Plus aucun bruit ne l'atteignit, puis en quelques instants elle se retrouva dans sa sphère étoilée où elle pouvait observer un ciel constellé sans haut ni bas et sans horizon. Elle était étrangement entourée d'un brouillard argenté qui voletait légèrement jusqu'à ses genoux. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas comme à son habitude pour déclencher les visions et que le brouillard se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle, elle en fut encore plus surprise. Des images de son amie et des cartes défilaient à toute vitesse tout autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle percevait était trouble, comme si le brouillard rendait sa vision plus confuse, plus floue, jusqu'à ce que tout se stabilise, se fige même presque. La première carte était là devant elle, clairement désignée comme étant un quatre de cœur.

\- Quatre de cœur, fit la voix d'Élisa comme sortie d'outre-tombe.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, ses doigts en contact avec la carte qu'elle retourna, pour dévoiler sa vision juste à son amie qui attendait d'en savoir plus. Et comme pour répondre à sa requête muette de Élisa reprit, d'une voix toujours étrangement altérée.

\- Cette carte représente ton état d'esprit en ce moment et je suis sûre que tu comprendras qu'elle indique que tu vis un moment difficile à surmonter dû à une déception causées par un proche.

Meiling acquiesça, même si Élisa avait toujours les yeux fermés et était complètement dans son monde. Puis cette dernière déplaça ses mains sur la seconde carte. Un court silence suivit avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Côté relations je vois un sept de carreau, Élisa retourna la carte qui indiqua exactement ce qu'elle disait et continua. Elle annonce une discussion, un débat peu agréable.

Puis partie sur sa lancée et surtout portée par le flot d'images qui se succédaient de plus en plus rapidement devant ses yeux, elle enchaîna. Sans entendre le léger gémissement qu'émit son amie.

\- Pour tes désirs futurs c'est un deux de trèfle. C'est très flou, cela indique de la méfiance, de l'indécision, il t'empêche de faire des choix, tes choix.

Élisa accompagna ces mots du le retournement de la carte, révélant le deux de trèfle, puis posa ses mains sur la suivante.

\- Ici un sept de pique, dit Élisa en dévoilant la carte. C'est annonciateur de problèmes financiers pendant une période donnée.

\- Élisa… appela Meiling.

\- Pour la suivante, celle qui parle de l'amour… Oh, je suis désolée, un valet de cœur… continua Élisa sans l'entendre.

\- Elii… saa... insista Meiling d'une voie douloureuse.

\- Une rencontre éphémère, tu ressentiras un décalage entre vos émotions... puis pour la carte résumée c'est un dix de pique. Oh, euh... je, dit-elle, toujours enfermée dans son propre esprit.

\- É. LI. SA ! se mit à crier Meiling en un dernier espoir avant de la saisir par les épaules pour la secouer un peu trop violemment puis de la rejeter en arrière loin d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'exclama Élisa en revenant à elle, papillonnant des yeux avant de se figer face à son amie.

La petite Serdaigle avait les traits tirés, comme si sa peau était en train de rétrécir, ses yeux étaient tels deux orbes lumineuses, ils avaient une teinte légèrement différente et effrayante. Un cri de douleur de son amie la ramena définitivement à elle. Élisa sauta sur ses pieds et recula prestement avant de prendre l'apparence d'Isis. Puis, pendant de longues minutes, son amie agonisa, roulée en boule sur le sol, pleurant et laissant échapper des hurlements à en fendre le cœur, accompagnant sa douleur et les bruits effroyables d'os broyés.

Élisa assista impuissante à la métamorphose douloureuse de Meiling, vomissant involontairement à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir se contrôler avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter cette vision d'horreur et de détourner les yeux. Se faire décrire une transformation en loup-garou et la vivre en directe était complètement et affreusement différent. Dans l'air humide flottait une forte odeur, un mélange de sang, de bile et d'urine. Élisa avait détourné depuis longtemps le regard, le corps parcouru de tremblements, elle ne pensait pas que la souffrance de son amie serait si insoutenable pour elle, elle pouvait pouvoir le supporter malgré toutes les mises en garde de Meiling.

Au bout de longues minutes de souffrance, un hurlement bien différent déchira l'air de la petite cabane. Ça y était, la louve avait pris complètement la place de Meiling. Le silence retomba sur les lieux, apaisant, comme balayant l'agonie qu'il y avait eu à cet endroit. Élisa se risqua un coup d'œil vers le centre de la pièce et tomba alors truffe à truffe avec une boule de poils noirs gigantesque. Oddity la fixait ardemment, se demandant sûrement comment elle avait pu se trouver ici. Allait-elle l'attaquer ? Cette question lui avait trotté dans la tête quand elle avait insisté pour accompagner Meiling. Mais contre toute attente, et au plus grand soulagement de la Poufsouffle, la louve la gratifia d'un coup de langue magistral empli de bave avant de flatter son encolure d'une caresse un peu trop empressée, comme si elle était excitée, heureuse de sa présence ici. Elle se mit ensuite à japper et à bondir partout, l'invitant à venir jouer avec elle.

Il dut se passer pas moins d'une heure avant que la trappe ne soit ouverte. Quand ce fut enfin fait, Oddity abandonna tout de suite le jeu avec Isis et s'engouffra à toute allure vers le trou sombre dans le sol, la chatte la suivant tranquillement.

Quand Oddity déboula dans son habituel nuage de poussière dans le tunnel, les garçons ne virent pas tout de suite qu'elle était accompagnée. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le tumulte de terre avait repris sa place au sol et que Oddity vint flatter Lunard qu'ils remarquèrent avec surprise la présence d'Isis. Elle était sagement assise et les fixait un à un d'un air supérieur avant de se lever et d'imiter Oddity dans son tour de salutations.

James et Peter étaient abasourdis : Isis était-elle le familier de la jeune fille qui se cachait sous Oddity ? C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle se soit retrouvée ici. Sirius, de son côté, ne savait plus trop quoi penser de la situation. Pourquoi Élisa se serait-elle mise en danger à partager le moment de la transformation d'un loup-garou ? Était-elle à ce point curieuse ? La Maine Coon mit fin à ses questionnement quand elle vint le saluer en se frottant longuement contre son flanc, laissant passer sa queue sous son encolure avant de tourner la tête vers lui pour l'inviter à la suivre à l'extérieur avec le groupe. Il se promit alors qu'à la fin de la soirée il ferait tout pour attraper Isis avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse et la contraindrait à se révéler à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le provoquer comme ça impunément.

La balade nocturne commença joyeusement, tous étaient contents de se retrouver. Les deux loups-garou étaient heureux de retrouver une camarade de jeu qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis plusieurs lunes. Les jeux, comme à la dernière visite d'Élisa dans la peau d'Isis, s'enchaînèrent à un rythme effréné et tous furent vite exténués au bout de quelques heures seulement. Ils étaient maintenant tous en train de prendre une pause bien méritée dans leur petit bosquet attitré. Comme à leur habitude, Lunard et Oddity prirent place au centre tandis que leurs compagnons de jeux s'installaient un peu plus loin.

James et Sirius observaient le couple d'un œil attentif comme le leur avait demandé Remus. Tandis que Peter s'octroyait un peu de repos sur le dos de Cornedrue, Élisa en profita pour se coller contre le flanc de Patmol. À quoi bon être une animagus si elle ne pouvait pas réaliser quelques un de ses fantasmes, se demanda-t-elle quand tout à coup le grand chien noir bondit sur ses pattes, la renversant au passage, et fonça droit vers le centre du bosquet. Remise rapidement de sa surprise, son ouïe orienta son regard vers ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle découvrit Lunard entreprenant au-dessus d'Oddity. Puis elle comprit qu'une vraie bagarre explosait sous ses yeux. Peter, éjecté brutalement du dos du cerf, était resté près d'elle, également impuissant face à ce déferlement de violence d'animaux bien plus grands qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle qu'à cet instant.

Cornedrue, arrivé le premier, avait envoyé valser Lunard grâce à ses bois pour l'éjecter loin d'Oddity. Mécontente de se faire interrompre dans un moment intime, la louve sauta à la gorge du Cerf qui émit un brame de douleur. Lunard revint immédiatement à la charge en grognant sa fureur pour également sauter sur Cornedrue qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de la louve, mais il se fit intercepter par Patmol qui lui faisait face. Lunard grogna une fois pour qu'il le laisse passer, mais le chien n'était pas décidé à le laisser faire et lui répondit également par un grognement tout en lui montrant ses crocs. C'en était trop pour le loup-garou qui bondit gueule ouverte sur Patmol. S'ensuivit un combat acharné de coups de griffes, de crocs, entrecoupé de grognements intenses et de couinements de douleur.

De son côté Cornedrue se défendait plutôt bien face à la jeune louve inexpérimentée. Il l'envoya plusieurs fois valser dans les airs grâce à ses bois, lui tirant à chaque fois de nouveaux couinements de douleur. Elle avait tendance à l'attaquer de front, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'avec les bois du cerf elle n'aurait aucune chance, alors elle changea de stratégie et commença à l'attaquer par l'arrière. Elle réussit à mordre plusieurs fois les pattes du cerf de cette manière, mais c'était là aussi un endroit dangeureux car elle se prit plus d'un coup de sabot en plein sur le museau, ce qui faisait bien plus mal que les bois.

Élisa était tellement inquiète pour les loups et les deux Maraudeurs, elle hésitait à aller chercher de l'aide, quitte à les faire tous renvoyer, mais c'était mieux que de les voir s'étriper devant elle sans rien faire. Mais au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable pour les deux animagus spectateurs, le combat se termina. Palmol et Oddity avaient capitulé en couinant face à leur adversaire. Tous les quatre s'observèrent, ils étaient couverts de sang, excepté Cornedrue qui semblait s'en sortir mieux que les autres et toisait maintenant le groupe de toute sa hauteur. Si le raisonnement d'Élisa était le bon il venait de devenir le chef du groupe et attendait de voir si Lunard, pas mal amoché par Patmol, allait le défier ou s'incliner face à lui. Lunard fit un pas vers Cornedrue, il le regarda fixement de ses yeux jaunes, puis après un long moment où ils retinrent tous leur respiration, il se décida à baisser le regard et la tête pour s'incliner devant leur nouveau chef de meute.

Ceci marqua la fin de la soirée qui avait si bien commencé et tout le monde retourna au tunnel la queue entre les pattes. Isis, quant à elle, prit directement le chemin de Poudlard, au grand damn de Sirius. Après une courte réflexion et la réalisation qu'il était dans un état lamentable, il se dit que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'une nuit de sommeil, même courte, ne serait pas de refus.

oOoOo

Les Maraudeurs ne dirent pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé à Remus durant la nuit de pleine lune. Quand ce fut enfin fait ils eurent droit à une crise de panique de sa part. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient concrétisées et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : aborder le sujet avec la concernée pour savoir si il n'avait pas commis une faute impardonnable.

De son côté, Élisa garda pour elle tout ce qu'elle avait vu et n'en dit pas un mot à son amie. Elle n'avait nullement envie de lui décrire ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était beaucoup trop bizarre et embarrassant. Et puis comment le prendrait Meiling ? Elle qui venait tout juste de perdre une personne qu'elle aimait. Elle rejetterait sûrement violemment Lupin le plus loin d'elle, ce n'était donc vraiment pas le moment d'aborder ce sujet. Non vraiment, absolument pas.

Malgré sa difficile résolution, Remus ne vint pas parler à la petite Serdaigle. Le courage lui manquait pour aborder ce genre de sujet. Il laissa donc filer les jours, qui semblaient passer à une vitesse anormale, tandis que son malaise grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure que la prochaine lune approchait. Et s'il l'avait mise en… ? Merlin, faites que non…

C'était la mi mars, déjà quinze jours depuis l'incident et Remus n'avait toujours pas abordé Meiling. Aujourd'hui avait lieu leur examen final de transplanage et plusieurs examinateurs venant tout droit du Ministère avaient fait le déplacement pour s'acquitter de cette tâche au plus vite. Beaucoup réussirent lors de leur passage, dont les Maraudeurs et le groupe des Quatre, seule une poignée d'élèves fut conviée à passer un rattrapage qui aurait lieu durant leurs grandes vacances, en même temps que le test pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore dix-sept ans lors du premier examen.

S'ensuivit un match de Quidditch pendant lequel Poufsouffle avait bien failli mettre une raclée magistrale à l'équipe de Serpentard avant que l'attrapeur de ces derniers n'atrappe le vif d'or de justesse, l'arrachant aux doigts de l'attrapeur adverse. Les Poufsouffles scandèrent unanimement dans les tribunes qu'il y avait eu faute, mais les règles rappelées par l'arbitre étaient claires : étant donné que l'attrapeur n'avait pas refermé sa main sur la petite balle ailée il ne l'avait pas attrapée, par définition. C'était donc une pleine victoire pour Serpentard qui remportait le match avec quatre cent points contre trois cent soixante dix pour Poufsouffle.

Après le match, Remus retourna en toute hâte à la bibliothèque, laissant ses acolytes Maraudeurs remonter dans leur dortoir, pensant profiter seul des lieux. Mais cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Quelques instants après qu'il eut franchit les grandes portes de la bibliothèque et se soit glissé entre les rayonnages, une autre personne l'imita. Intrigué, il passa discrètement la tête entre les rayons et aperçut la Serdaigle des Four marcher à toute allure vers le fond de la pièce, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il reporta son attention sur l'entrée s'attendant, à voir débarquer une autre personne, comme son ancien petit-ami ou ses éternelles amies, mais rien, personne d'autre ne poussa les lourdes portes en chêne qui protégeaient les lieux.

C'était peut être le moment pour lui d'aller parler avec elle ? Il avait déjà trop repoussé l'échéance. C'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'il entama sa marche et s'enfonça dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de la petite brune. Il suivit l'odeur de violette qui flottait dans l'air tel un ruban de fumée. Il l'entendit avant de la voir. Quand il passa le dernier rayon de livres il la vit enfin, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre en alcôve, la tête enfouie entre ses bras posés sur ses genoux. Elle laissait échapper de discrets sanglots qui remuèrent les entrailles de Remus. Il pensa tout de suite au pire concernant la dernière pleine lune, une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses pieds semblaient englués au sol. Il hésita à avancer, il se sentait lourd, très lourd. Il fit tout de même un pas vers elle, puis un suivant et encore un suivant jusqu'à elle, il devait assumer ses responsabilités, même si elles lui faisaient peur. Remus n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste vers elle pour la réconforter qu'une voix enrouée pas la tristesse s'adressa à lui.

\- Laisse-moi Remus, dit la voix tout de même tranchante de Meiling.

\- Non, fit le concerné d'une voix calme en prenant place devant elle.

\- Remus, gronda Meiling en essuyant discrètement ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Remus les entrailles serrées.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne te laisserai pas seule, déclara-t-il résolument, n'écoutant pas la question et continua d'une voix légèrement chevrotante. Je peux…

\- Non tu ne peux rien faire, le coupa Meiling toujours aussi froidement en relevant légèrement la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Remus dans l'espoir qu'il s'en aille.

\- Je prendrai mes responsabilités, tu sais, affirma courageusement Remus en soutenant son regard.

\- De quoi tu parle ? demanda enfin Meiling après un silence en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas… euh... bafouilla Remus rouge écarlate, trop gêné par le sujet à aborder.

\- Je ne suis pas quoi, Remus Lupin ? s'enquit-elle avec autorité en se redressant complètement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'assumer seule, continua Remus de plus en plus mal à l'aise de devoir développer.

\- Sois plus clair Remus, grogna-t-elle, en approchant son visage du sien pour lui tirer les vers du nez, le forçant ainsi à reculer contre le mur.

\- Pour la grossesse, souffla le Gryffondor acculé et encore plus rouge.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama la Serdaigle en reculant de surprise et oubliant instantanément son chagrin. De quelle grossesse tu parles ? Comment en es-tu venu à cette idée bon sang ? Et puis pourquoi ça aurait été à toi de prendre tes responsabilités ? Tu pensais que je pleurais pour ça ? Ça va pas bien dans ta tête de Gryffondor ! On a jamais rien fait ensemble que je sache, finit-elle les yeux exorbités.

Remus fut quelque peu soulagé de cette réponse, mais se dit qu'il devait maintenant expliquer comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion si il ne voulait pas finir en gant de botanique et ça, ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Nous non, mais… eux peut-être, alors j'ai cru en te voyant pleurer que tu étais... voilà quoi, bredouilla Remus

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu peux arrêter de parler comme le prof de Divination Remus ? exigea Meiling les sourcils froncés.

Remus ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage avant de les rouvrir.

\- Je sais, que tu sais ce que je suis et je sais ce que tu es toi aussi, commença Remus qui vit qu'il avait toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Et que depuis le début de cette année nous passons nos soirées dans le parc à jouer avec des amis mais il s'avère qu'à la dernière lune, où nos... hôtes ont passé du temps ensemble, il y a eu un incident fort fâcheux.

\- Quel genre d'incident ? demanda la Serdaigle qui réalisait que Remus savait qui elle était.

Elle était curieuse : elle n'avait rien su de la soirée. Elle s'était réveillé en très mauvais état et malgré son insistance auprès d'Élisa pour savoir ce qui s'était passé elle lui avait seulement dit qu'ils avaient joué comme à leur habitude. Meiling, perdue dans ses pensées, dévisagea Remus un long moment sans bouger ni rien dire. Le Gryffondor compris qu'il devait poursuivre et prit alors une grande respiration.

\- Je… euh... suis monté brièvement… Commença-t-il rouge de honte avant de se faire couper par Meiling.

\- STOP ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. C'était évident étant donné la raison pour laquelle tu es venu m'aborder, dit-elle.

C'était donc ça que lui avait tu Élisa. Puis après avoir réfléchi à la situation quelque peu embarrassante dans laquelle elle avait pu mettre son ami Gryffondor, le jeune femme éclata de rire, ce qui le surprit.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas pas ? demanda Remus d'une petite voix.

\- T'en vouloir pour quoi ? On ne se contrôle plus au moment des pleines lunes, je ne vois pas comment je peux te le reprocher, surtout que grâce à toi je ne passe pas cette nuit enfermée et seule. Je suppose… se rappela-t-elle de préciser vu qu'elle tenait cette information d'Élisa. Si ça peut te rassurer j'irai prendre une potion à l'infirmerie juste au cas où.

Remus acquiesça à cette initiative plus que bienvenue pour éviter tout risque avant de reprendre la conversation d'un ton plus grave.

\- Meiling, il est devenu trop dangereux pour nous de nous côtoyer les soirées de pleine lune, je risquerais de...

\- J'ai bien saisi Remus, le coupa Meiling en posant une de ses mains sur celle de Remus qui frissonna à ce contact intime inhabituel qui fit japper son loup. Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que nos vies ne deviennent pas plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, je ferai avec, tout comme toi.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il soulagé qu'elle comprenne l'enjeu.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu as su... que c'était moi l'autre ? questionna la Serdaigle.

\- Avec ton odeur, lui répondit-il.

\- Avec mon odeur ? répéta-t-elle perplexe. Tu veux dire que je sens... le chien mouillé ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée.

\- NON ! s'écria précipitamment Remus. C'est pas ça du tout, tu sens très bon au contraire !

\- …

\- Ce que je veux dire... c'est que Lunard, mon loup, est en quelque sorte totalement accro et que c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que c'était toi tout récemment.

\- Oh. C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air... bizarre alors, comme si tu ne respirais plus à chaque fois que je te voyais ? Tu es sûr que je ne sens pas le chien mouillé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Sûr, et oui j'avais du mal avec les signes que tentait de me montrer Lunard, mais maintenant ça va mieux depuis que j'ai compris. J'étais habitué au sens super développé de Lunard mais la c'était ultra violent vu que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il tentait de me dire, j'ai bien cru devenir fou ou qu'il allait prendre le dessus sur moi, déclara-t-il, comme soulagé de pouvoir se confier.

\- Comment ça se fait que moi je ne ressens rien ? interrogea la Serdaigle.

\- Ça viendra avec le temps, au début moi non plus je ne ressentais rien. Puis petit à petit vous ne ferez plus qu'un, expliqua Remus.

\- Je t'avoue que j'étais un peu perdue avec tout ça... Bon, je... je vais y aller déclara Meiling en se relevant et sautant de sa place. Merci Remus.

\- Attends ! dit brusquement Remus en suivant son mouvement et la retenant par l'avant-bras.

Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda fixement, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? questionna Remus.

\- Rien, une histoire avec les filles de mon dortoir, répondit-elle évasive.

\- Tu en es sûre ? insista le Gryffondor sans la lâcher.

\- On va dire qu'elles m'en veulent pas mal et me le font bien savoir. Elles me reprochent d'avoir quitté l'équipe à nouveau avant notre dernier match. Et je pleurais aussi à cause d'Hemji vu qu'il fait comme si je n'existais plus. Ce qui est vraiment le cas pour lui…

\- Tu l'as... commença Remus avec horreur.

\- Non ! Le professeur Dumbledore l'a fait pour moi... c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse rester ici.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Faut pas, c'est comme ça maintenant, faut faire avec.

Et sur ces dernières paroles elle s'en alla, laissant seul Remus avec ses pensées tout au fond de la bibliothèque

oOoOo

Sirius fut déçu : c'était bientôt la fin du mois et Isis n'était pas revenue une seule fois leur rendre visite. De plus il lui semblait qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec les Serpents, et tout particulièrement Rosier qui semblait vouloir répondre à tous ses désirs, quels qu'ils soient. Mais ce n'était pas le moment aujourd'hui de s'apitoyer sur son sort car ce soir il devait organiser l'anniversaire de James et Remus avec Peter. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord qu'ils ne feraient qu'une grosse fête à la fin du mois pour fêter leur réussite assurée à l'examen de transplanage et leur anniversaire, même si celui de Remus tombait au début du mois. C'est donc aidé de Peter qu'il remonta dans leur salle commune, les bras chargés de victuailles et boissons en tout genre. La musique résonnait déjà dans les couloirs, James était monté sur une table pour chauffer l'ambiance tandis que Remus était confortablement installé et totalement indifférent à l'agitation dans un des canapés près du feu, un livre à la main. Quand ils entrèrent, ce dernier referma son ouvrage avec comme un air de soulagement de les voir arriver et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ? demanda Peter à Remus tout en désignant James du menton.

\- Dès que vous nous avez quittés. Je peux prendre quelque chose pour vous aider ? proposa Remus.

\- Certainement pas, répondit Sirius. Toi tu profites, nous on s'occupe de tout.

Remus leur adressa un sourire bienveillant et les accompagna jusqu'à la table destinée au buffet où ils se déchargèrent de leur fardeau. À peine ce fut fait que James les rejoignit en sautillant.

\- Wouah ! Vous avez géré les mecs ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je vois que tu as entamé ton cadeau d'anniversaire, lui répondit Sirius avec un petit rictus au coin de la bouche.

\- T'as du flaire mon pote, dit James en lui donnant une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule avant de reporter son attention sur le contenu du buffet avant de se retourner vers son public.

\- T'as pas un peu trop forcé la dose ? interrogea discrètement Peter.

\- J'ai mis juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il s'amuse. Il n'est pas trop en forme en ce moment à cause de vous-savez-qui, ajouta Sirius en tournant un regard sombre vers Lily Evans.

\- Espérons qu'il ne fera pas trop de bêtises et que ça ne le rendra pas plus triste à la fin, ajouta Remus en dirigeant son regard dans la même direction.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, dit Sirius en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Tout ira bien. Je surveille. Et d'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être en prendre un peu de celle qu'on t'a offerte ?

\- Certainement pas, j'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrais faire sous l'effet d'une potion d'euphorie.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé, déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules. Bon, aller, que la fête commence ! s'exclama-t-il en rejoignant James sur la table.

oOoOo

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoula, riche en devoirs et examens en tout genre. Les Maraudeurs étaient épuisés de leur longue et dernière journée de cours de la semaine, dont l'organisation n'avait malheureusement pas changé au second semestre. Ils avaient d'abord eu l'intention de veiller tard étant donné qu'ils pouvaient dormir le lendemain matin, mais leurs paupières lourdes eurent raison de leur détermination et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir en traînant des pieds.

Peter s'affala sur son lit sans même passer par la salle de bain, dénouant à peine la cravate de son uniforme. Les trois autres se préparaient en silence, trop fatigués pour parler. Sirius se dirigea d'abord vers son lit pour y récupérer son bas de pyjama avant de passer par la salle de bain. Il poussa un cri de surprise quand il écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit immédiatement James, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh… répondit Sirius, honteux d'avoir réagi de la sorte.

\- Oh ! Isis ! Ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama Remus un petit air malicieux dans la voix, tout en passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius. Je dois être vraiment fatigué de ne pas l'avoir sentie se dit-il.

En effet, sur le lit de Sirius attendait sagement Isis. Elle cligna lentement des yeux à l'intention de Remus quand il la gratifia d'un grattement de tête. Un geste que Sirius avait bizarrement essayé d'intercepter.

\- Ah, c'est juste Isis… Pas la peine de réagir comme ça, Patmol, dit James avant de se diriger vers son lit.

\- Bonne nuit Isis, chantonna Remus en se couchant aussi. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

Sirius laissa couler les remarques de ses amis : ils ne pouvaient pas savoir pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il se ressaisit et prit la chatte rousse dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse le temps qu'il se prépare.

\- Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda James en haussant les sourcils de surprise au moment de fermer son rideau.

\- Je l'emmène avec moi, répondit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Euh… Tu sais que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau ?

\- Avant elle me collait tout le temps et je l'ai pratiquement pas vue dernièrement, alors j'ai pas envie de la lâcher, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et puis j'ai pas l'intention de lui faire prendre un bain non plus.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est vraiment judicieux ? s'interrogea Remus un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Oh, ça va ! Elle m'adore ! Et puis, je vois pas le problème, elle sait que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. N'est-ce pas Isis ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention du félin dans ses bras, aussi étonné que ses camarades de chambrée.

Remus et James échangèrent un regard interloqué. Sirius était vraiment étrange parfois. Puis ils se couchèrent tous les deux, impatients de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sirius s'enferma dans la salle de bain avec Isis puis la posa sur la commode qui jouxtait le lavabo. La chatte pencha la tête et il pouvait voir l'interrogation dans ses yeux verts. Il réprima un sourire et commença à se dévêtir devant elle. Il remarqua que Isis avait détourné la tête quand il avait enlevé son pantalon et il dut faire de même pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop. Une fois qu'il avait réussi à redevenir sérieux il se tourna à nouveau vers la chatte et s'inspecta dans le miroir.

\- Tu me trouves comment ? demanda-t-il en regardant le félin dans les yeux.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et se regarda à nouveau dans la glace sans attendre de réponse.

\- Que penserait Élisa à ton avis ?

Élisa retint un sursaut, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prononce son nom. Si elle n'était pas sous sa forme d'animagus elle aurait été rouge comme une pivoine. Encore une fois, Sirius n'attendit pas de réponse et reprit son monologue.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas me répondre, dit-il en rigolant. Je suis sûre qu'Élisa tomberait sous mon charme si elle pouvait me voir dans mon plus simple appareil. Elle n'a pas ta chance, hein, petite vicieuse !

Isis miaula pour marquer son désaccord, mais Sirius se contenta de rigoler. Il lui tourna le dos, abandonna son caleçon sur le sol de la salle de bain et disparut derrière le rideau de douche. Le cœur d'Élisa battait la chamade, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de spectacle en se glissant dans leur dortoir !

Pendant qu'il se lavait, Sirius était en train d'échafauder un plan. Il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance la dernière fois que la Poufsouffle s'était glissée dans son lit sous sa forme d'animagus, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il essaya de se changer discrètement pour ne pas que Isis voie ses parties intimes, sans qu'il ait l'air pudique devant un chat. Il ne voulait pas trop brusquer la Poufsouffle de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Une fois prêt, il saisit à nouveau le félin et sortit de la salle de bain. Il posa Isis sur son lit et prit discrètement sa baguette avant de se coucher. Le Gryffondor lança silencieusement un sortilège d'assourdissement sur le lit pendant qu'il se glissait entre les draps, la baguette dissimulée dans son dos. Une fois installé, les rideaux tirés, le dos contre la tête de lit, Isis vint se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant. Élisa avait envisagé de quitter le dortoir dès qu'ils seraient sortis de la salle de bain, ces événements étaient beaucoup trop intenses pour elle, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé du temps ainsi avec Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir déjà.

\- Eh bah alors, tu venais plus me voir, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus ! dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Isis ronronna plus fort et poussa la main de Sirius de sa tête, comme pour le rassurer. Il posa sa main gauche sur le dos du félin et glissa la droite sous les couvertures. À peine un instant plus tard il brandit sa baguette qu'il pointa directement sur Isis.

\- Ou alors c'est parce que tu avais quelque chose à me cacher ? Tu aurais dû partir tant que tu le pouvais encore ! ajouta-t-il.

Son sourire avait changé, il était devenu dangereux. Les ronronnements s'interrompirent instantanément et les pupilles du félin se rétrécirent en deux lignes noires. Élisa sentit le danger, et la panique monta rapidement en elle. Elle essaya de fuir sous sa forme d'animagus, mais Sirius la retenait fermement par la peau du cou. Elle donna quelques coups de griffe dans le vide et feula de la manière la plus menaçante qu'elle pouvait, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Sirius, qui ne la lâcha pas.

\- J'espère que ça va marcher, j'ai dû chercher longtemps pour trouver ce sort et il paraît qu'il faut être un sorcier accompli pour réussir ! dit-il avant d'inspirer profondément et de prononcer la formule. _Homomorphus_ !

Élisa ressentit un picotement désagréable dans tout son corps, puis la sensation qu'on la forçait à sortir de sa peau, qui devenait trop petite pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans des habits étriqués qui lui compressaient les bras, les jambes, le torse… Elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier mais elle ne put retenir un grognement de douleur.

Quand ce fut fini et qu'elle ne sentait plus aucun inconfort, elle rouvrit les yeux. Sirius l'observait d'un air satisfait. Sa main gauche n'était plus dans son cou mais autour de sa taille, qu'il tenait fermement. La jeune femme avait repris sa forme humaine et était assise à califourchon sur les genoux de Sirius, qui jubilait.

Quand la Poufsouffle eut repris ses esprits, elle essaya de se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise du Gryffondor, mais il l'empêchait de bouger sans effort. Elle essayait d'être le plus silencieuse possible afin de ne pas réveiller les autres Maraudeurs et d'être découverte dans une situation aussi humiliante.

\- Tu peux faire autant de bruit que tu veux, dit Sirius comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. J'ai ensorcelé le lit, ils n'entendront rien. Tu peux appeler à l'aide, personne ne viendra te sauver. Tu es ma prisonnière, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Élisa ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais elle était trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Sirius savait ! Il savait qu'elle était Isis et il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour la piéger. Mais depuis quand ?

\- Depuis quand…

\- Depuis quand je sais que tu es Isis ? l'interrompit Sirius. Depuis cette nuit où je me suis réveillé avec une jolie rousse dans mon lit à la place d'une chatte un peu collante.

Les joues d'Élisa prirent la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux brillèrent de honte. Elle détourna la tête et se contorsionna à nouveau pour essayer d'échapper à Sirius.

\- Arrête de bouger comme ça ! s'exclama Sirius, faisant sursauter Élisa, qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle d'un air farouche. Je te fais mal ? Laisse-moi partir alors ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, c'est tout le contraire ! Je te ferais remarquer que t'es assise sur moi. Et que tes gesticulations… me stimulent. Pour être courtois.

Élisa rougit encore plus. Sirius ne savait pas que c'était possible et il éclata de son rire qui ressemblait aux aboiements d'un chien. Elle était encore plus timide que ce qu'il avait imaginé. N'aurait-elle jamais connu l'intimité corporelle avec un homme ? Cette idée l'excita encore plus et la Poufsouffle sentit une protubérance se raffermir sous les couvertures, tout contre ses fesses.

\- Mais je n'ai pas bougé ! protesta-t-elle en tentant à nouveau de se dégager.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est trop tard maintenant… souffla-t-il.

Il passa sa main droite dans la nuque de la jolie rousse et l'attira vers lui. Sirius plaqua sa bouche sur celle d'Élisa en un baiser fougueux et intense, qui racontait toute l'impatience et toute l'attente qu'il avait réprimées depuis des mois.

Élisa, les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, le repoussait faiblement. Elle était emprisonnée par ses bras musclés qui lui enserraient la taille et les épaules dans une étreinte passionnée. Elle se laissa aller à goûter les lèvres et la langue du jeune homme dans ce premier vrai baiser qu'ils échangeaient. C'était bien mieux que tous ces bisous volés qui la frustraient. Son propre entrejambe la brûlait, mais elle était trop fière pour se l'avouer, et elle avait aussi trop honte d'avoir été attrapée de la sorte.

Quand il interrompit son baiser, Sirius remarqua qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Ses joues avaient pris une autre teinte de rose et ses yeux brillaient toujours, mais il y décela du désir cette fois. Un désir qu'elle essayait de dissimuler en fuyant son regard. Il sourit tendrement, touché par sa pudeur. Ogs n'avait pas réussi à pervertir la Poufsouffle, se dit Sirius avec bonheur.

\- Tu n'es pas déçu de voir que mon animal totem est un chat et non pas un chien ? demanda-t-elle soudain, réellement inquiète et aussi pour combler ce silence qui la gênait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu me dire que tu avais réussi ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- En partie. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, donc je voulais d'abord t'approcher sous cette forme sans rien révéler. Et je dois dire que ton comportement, la première fois que tu as vu Isis, ne m'a pas encouragée à te dire la vérité…

\- Je comprends. Donc tu as décidé de m'apprivoiser. Puis tu as été séduite par la liberté que cette forme offre, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius éclata à nouveau de son rire si particulier avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Élisa se laissa faire, grisée par la passion qu'elle sentait bouillonner à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Son troisième œil diffusait des ondes de désir et d'envie dans son esprit, à tel point qu'elle ne savait plus si ces sentiments étaient les siens ou ceux du Gryffondor.

Sirius ressentit le changement d'attitude d'Élisa et en profita pour la renverser sur le dos avant de se plaquer contre elle de tout son long. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant son sexe contre son aine avant de rougir et de détourner la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder dans un effort pour ne pas perdre elle-même la tête.

\- La même chose que toi, murmura-t-il chaudement dans son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Il avait raison. Elle voulait se donner à lui et goûter la volupté. Le contact de son corps la faisait brûler. Elle pensait à lui tout le temps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie et il le savait. Elle vit son regard complaisant et fut blessée dans son orgueil.

C'était trop facile.

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait de cette manière. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu, mais elle n'était pas totalement vulnérable. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put dans ces circonstances et se prépara à mettre son plan en action.

Élisa fit mine de vouloir se déshabiller en déboutonnant un bouton de sa chemise et Sirius se releva pour libérer ses mouvements. Il observa la belle Poufsouffle allongée dans son lit, ses boucles rousses éparpillées sur l'édredon. Une fraction de seconde plus tard elle avait disparu, remplacée par Isis, qui le narguait d'un regard joueur. Sirius se précipita sur elle pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et quitta la chambre en toute hâte.

Le Gryffondor jura entre ses dents. Il amorça un geste pour lui courir après puis il remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama tendu par son désir. Il se transforma lui-même, espérant ne croiser personne : un gros chien noir était beaucoup plus suspect qu'une chatte dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et il se lança à la poursuite de sa proie.

Isis avait quitté la salle commune des Gryffondors quand elle entendit d'autres griffes que les siennes résonner sur le sol en pierre. Elle lança un furtif coup d'œil en arrière et aperçut Patmol. La joie enfla dans sa poitrine. Elle accéléra et dévala les escaliers, emprunta un passage secret qu'elle avait repéré sur la carte des Maraudeurs et déboula dans le parc du château, toujours poursuivie par le chien noir. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt et s'enfonça dans les fourrés.

Une fois assurée qu'on ne pouvait plus les voir, Élisa reprit sa forme humaine et continua de courir en rigolant. Sirius, toujours sur ses talons, fit de même quand il distingua son rire et accéléra pour la rattraper. Il aperçut sa tignasse rousse entre les arbres, non loin de lui, contourna un grand tronc, quelques buissons, elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper maintenant.

Sirius attrapa Élisa par le poignet et la plaqua contre un arbre avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine, mais ils n'auraient su dire si c'était à cause de leur course-poursuite ou du désir qui les consumait. Élisa n'essayait même plus de se soustraire à ses envies, elle acceptait enfin ses pulsions et celles de son corps, qui exigeait celui de Sirius. Sentant qu'elle ne lui résistait plus, il devint plus entreprenant, impatient d'avoir enfin celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis si longtemps.

Il insinua ses mains sous la jupe d'Élisa, laissant courir ses doigts sur la peau nue. Il remonta jusqu'à atteindre le morceau de lingerie, qu'il fit glisser le long des cuisses fines et galbées. Élisa se débarrassa du bout de tissu d'un coup de cheville tout en s'accrochant au cou de Sirius, se collant contre son corps à moitié dénudé. Sirius ne réussit à contrôler sa pulsion qu'à moitié : il empoigna la jeune femme, la souleva et la plaqua à nouveau contre le tronc de l'arbre, la maintenant fermement juste sous les fesses, puis il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en grognant, s'empêchant de la prendre à l'instant comme l'aurait fait un animal.

Élisa comprit qu'il luttait pour ne pas la brusquer et ne pas s'abandonner totalement à la sauvagerie du plaisir. Elle-même tourmentée par ses propres pulsions, elle l'encouragea à continuer en glissant sa main le long du torse musclé, défaisant les liens qui maintenaient son pantalon de pyjama en place, libérant sa verge impatiente qu'elle guida jusqu'à sa propre intimité.

Elle retint son souffle.

Sirius, qui sentit sa crispation, leva son visage vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il commença à la pénétrer lentement et apprécia le gémissement de plaisir qu'Élisa laissa échapper. Il l'embrassa alors plus fougueusement et donna des coups de reins sauvages, faisant sauter la jeune femme à chaque mouvement de bassin. Élisa libéra sa bouche pour pouvoir crier de volupté, Sirius se rabattit alors sur son épaule, son cou, son oreille, qu'il mordait avec passion. Elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se noyer dans le plaisir et s'oublier complètement, lui griffant le dos pour s'ancrer à son corps, ses jambes enserrant fermement les hanches du jeune homme.

Sirius sentait venir l'orgasme. Il essayait de le retarder afin de satisfaire sa partenaire, mais son corps bougeait instinctivement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme. Il la pénétrait avec vigueur, de plus en plus rapidement. Son souffle rauque réchauffait la nuque brûlante d'Élisa, qui sentait également qu'elle atteignait l'extase au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins de Sirius se faisaient plus bestiaux.

Élisa se cambra, arquant son corps contre le tronc dur de l'arbre, ses muscles crispés sous l'intensité du plaisir. Elle laissa échapper un cri, un long "Oui !" qui venait du fond de sa gorge. Sirius relâcha alors la tension et donna un dernier coup de bassin libérateur, mordant l'épaule d'Élisa pour retenir un grognement.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, submergés par des ondes de volupté. Puis Sirius se laissa glisser et s'assit par terre, Élisa toujours sur lui, son entrejambe liée à la sienne, son front enfoui dans le cou gracile de la jeune femme. Elle l'enlaçait tendrement et reprenait son souffle pendant qu'il lui enserrait la taille. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuie à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, après que la chaleur de leurs ébats se soit dissipée, Élisa commença à frissonner. Pour ne pas avoir à se séparer aussi vite, Sirius matérialisa de chaudes couvertures à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé. Élisa devina son intention et lui adressa un sourire malicieux avant de s'emmitoufler dans l'une d'elle et de rejoindre Sirius par terre. Le jeune homme s'immisça entre les couvertures et colla sa peau nue contre celle d'Élisa. Elle reposait tranquillement sur son torse, profitant encore de leur proximité. Sirius faisait remonter et descendre tendrement le bout de ses doigts dans le dos de sa belle rousse, réfléchissant au sujet qu'il souhaitait aborder. Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'elle garderait le secret pour Remus, alors il prit une grande inspiration et rompit le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Tu ne diras rien sur Remus, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Sirius.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu quelque chose à son sujet ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors tu as ta réponse. Je ne suis pas une cafteuse.

\- C'est pourtant avec ce genre de menaces que tu m'as eu pour les cours particuliers.

\- Je n'en savais rien pour Remus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, je ne savais que pour vos formes approximatives d'animagus, j'ai bluffé, et toi tu as couru...

\- Bien joué, concéda-t-il, cachant tant bien que mal qu'elle avait blessé son ego.

\- Merci.

Un court silence s'ensuivit avant que Sirius ne relance la conversation.

\- Dis moi, tu connais qui se cache derrière Oddity, pas vrai ?

\- Peut-être, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu me le dirais ?

\- Si tu ne dis rien à personne, même pas à tes amis.

\- D'accord ! Mais laisse-moi deviner c'est plus drôle.

\- Je t'écoute alors...

\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Y a-t-il des personnes que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Je ne croiS pas.

\- C'était une question stupide alors.

\- C'est une personne proche de toi ?

\- Il y a des chances.

\- Me dis pas que c'est Rosier !

\- Mais pourquoi tu penses à lui ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- Il est proche de toi.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Sûre ce n'est pas Rosier ? insista-t-il.

\- Je t'ai dit non.

\- Non tu m'as demandé pourquoi je pense à lui.

\- Joue pas avec les mots, Rosier n'est pas une fille, c'est pas lui.

\- Ça aurait été drôle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'il soit une fille.

\- Tu as des idées stupides.

\- Stupide cabot que je suis, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Oh ! C'est Jonhson ! Elle est toute bizarre depuis le début de l'année.

\- Non, mais effectivement Lara a… beaucoup changé, je vois que tu t'intéresses aussi mes amies.

\- Non.

\- Alors tu fais une fixette sur les Serpentards ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Si, là tu mens.

\- OK, un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est à cause de ta famille ou de ton frère en particulier ?

Un court silence lui répondit avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu n'y vas pas par trente-six chemins. Deuxième choix, je m'inquiète... un peu. Mais j'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

\- D'accord, concilia-t-elle. Tu y étais presque pour Oddity, fait marcher ce qu'il te reste de cervelle.

\- Oh ! Je suis stupide, dit-il en réalisant qui il restait parmis son entourage proche et en faisant enfin le rapprochement avec les yeux étranges de la louve, c'était évident. Ling ?

\- Effectivement, tu es stupide, je te l'ai déjà confirmé.

\- Vraiment, c'est elle ? C'est Ling ? Oh mon Dieur, Remus va mourir ! affirma-t-il en se mettant à rire aux éclats.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! lui répondit-elle en ponctuant ses paroles par une tape sur le torse.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Faudra bien. Aller, on y va il est tard, dit-elle en se relevant.

\- On se voit demain ? quémanda Sirius en lui attrapant la main.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Élisa en détournant la tête. Je ne veux pas être au centre des attentions. Je préférais que ça reste entre nous, pour l'instant.

\- Comme tu voudras, ça me va aussi, déclara t'il en passant délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres d'Élisa.

\- Dans ce cas Isis viendra sûrement te rendre visite demain soir, déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- J'en suis déjà impatient.

Puis Sirius passa son bras autour de la taille d'Élisa pour la rapprocher de lui et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser plein de promesses.

\- Oublie pas ta petite culotte, lui chuchota-t-il quand il libéra ses lèvres.

\- Chien stupide.

Cette nuit-là, malgré sa délicieuse soirée qui aurait dû la plonger dans un profond sommeil rempli de luxure, Élisa se réveilla en sursaut les larmes aux yeux. Son corps était trempé de sueur et secoué de tremblements. Sa tête était inondée d'affreuses images. Son troisième œil se développait de plus en plus vite depuis sa majorité et cette nuit il lui avait montré d'horribles scènes de violence et de mort. Des hommes et des femmes se faisant massacrer et torturer, apparemment pour le plaisir. Dans tout ce tumulte, un visage restait gravé derrière ses paupières. Comme si cette personne avait plus d'importance que les autres.

* * *

 **RDV le 20 Janvier.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	25. Prise dans la toile

**Bonjour et bonne année ! Voici le chapitre 25.**

 **Un peut plus long que d'habitude également, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Prise dans la toile**

**Attention passage classé BDSM - D/s**

Ce jeudi matin Élisa somnolait, la tête pendant au-dessus de son bol de lait chaud et de ses tartines. Ça faisait maintenant bientôt une semaine qu'Élisa faisait le même cauchemar, celui où un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mourrait sous les yeux horrifiés d'une femme torturée par des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Cela faisait aussi une semaine qu'elle et Sirius sortaient ensemble sans que personne ne le sache. En additionnant ses cauchemars à ses escapades nocturnes, Élisa avait eu très peu de sommeil. Elle s'en fichait : sortir en secret avec le beau brun avait quelque chose d'excitant. Elle venait le retrouver dans son lit tous les soirs et profitait enfin du Gryffondor qui peuplait ses fantasmes depuis des mois, sans être obligée de se cacher sous les traits d'Isis, ni être obligée de cacher ses sentiments. Les autres garçons n'étaient pas au courant de ce petit manège, bien évidemment, heureusement ils ne s'étonnaient pas de voir Isis si souvent dans leur dortoir.

Même ses propres amis n'étaient pas au courant de sa relation avec Sirius Black. Si ils savaient qu'elle sortait secrètement avec lui, ils feraient très certainement une crise cardiaque ou s'étoufferaient de surprise ou… elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment ils réagiraient ! Surtout Ogs, pensa-t-elle. Les filles seraient sûrement dégoûtées : elles ne portaient pas les Maraudeurs dans leur cœur, mais elles feraient tout de même l'effort de la féliciter.

Le fait de se cacher apportait quelque chose de piquant et d'intense à leur relation, une sensation qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Elle voulait que les choses restent ce qu'elles étaient, en tout cas pour le moment, alors jamais elle ne restait dormir toute la nuit dans les bras de son amant, préférant rentrer dans son propre dortoir aux premières heures du matin. Elle était exténuée, mais cela en valait le coup.

De son côté, quand Ogs entra dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les professeurs étaient particulièrement agités. Le professeur Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils en s'adressant au professeur McGonagall qui hochait la tête d'un air sombre. Quand Ogs s'assit, le Directeur croisa son regard et s'interrompit. Il ajouta quelques mots à l'intention de la directrice des Gryffondors qui se tourna vers Ogs également avant d'acquiescer.

Que se passait-il ?

Le professeur McGonagall quitta l'estrade des professeurs pour se diriger vers le jeune homme. Ogs sentit son estomac se contracter. Quelque chose dans le regard de sa directrice le mettait très mal à l'aise.

Lara observait la scène de loin. Elle vit Ogs se lever à l'approche du professeur McGonagall qui lui adressa quelques mots avant de tourner les talons. Elle croisa le regard de son ancien ami et détourna les yeux, décidant de l'ignorer alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle à la suite de sa directrice de maison.

Ogs avait cherché des yeux ses amies à leurs tables respectives après que le professeur McGonagall lui ait demandé de la suivre. Il était anxieux et aurait bien eu besoin d'un sourire encourageant. Mais il ne vit que Lara, qui continuait à l'ignorer, comme si leur amitié n'avait jamais existé. Il suivit donc la directrice d'un pas lourd, son estomac tel une boule de plomb qui s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans son ventre.

Ils ne quittèrent pas la Grande Salle par l'immense double-porte qui donnait sur le hall mais se dirigèrent vers l'estrade des professeurs. À la gauche de la table des professeurs se trouvait une petite porte qui donnait sur une salle dont l'accès était interdit aux élèves. Ogs la franchit et découvrit un genre de grand salon avec des fauteuils confortables, des canapés à deux ou trois places, une immense cheminée, des tapis dépareillés, des étagères croulant sous les livres et les bibelots… Aucun des meubles n'était assorti aux autres, les couleurs criardes du mobilier et des objets de décoration juraient les unes avec les autres dans une cacophonie chaleureuse et accueillante.

Le professeur McGonagall l'invita à s'asseoir et se dirigea vers l'âtre sur lequel elle pointa sa baguette magique. Des flammes orangées crépitèrent instantanément, réchauffant l'atmosphère. La directrice contempla le feu, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Ogs choisit un fauteuil aux larges rayures vertes et violettes. Malgré l'apparence invitante du siège, le jeune homme s'assit au bord et posa les mains à plat sur ses genoux. Le silence du professeur McGonagall accentuait son anxiété : il avait envie de la bousculer pour qu'elle lui dise pourquoi il avait dû la suivre jusque dans cette pièce, et pour qu'il puisse enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Monsieur Carter, commença-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur les flammes. Je suis porteuse aujourd'hui d'une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Les mains de Ogs devinrent moites, sa bouche était sèche. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de sa directrice, qui consentit enfin à lui faire face.

\- Votre père a été retrouvé mort cette nuit, dit-elle simplement.

Ogs sentit ses mains trembler et s'agrippa au tissu de son pantalon. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa gorge se noua. Il fixa intensément le professeur McGonagall, incapable de lui demander plus de détails, la suppliant du regard pour qu'elle continue.

\- Votre mère a été agressée et torturée. Elle est actuellement à Sainte Mangouste mais elle devrait se remettre rapidement de ses blessures… physiques, expliqua la directrice après un moment d'hésitation. Il s'agit sans équivoque possible de l'œuvre de mages noirs, la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de leur… de votre maison.

Un silence pesant suivit les déclarations du professeur McGonagall. Elle observait son élève avec compassion, ne sachant quelles paroles réconfortantes lui offrir. Ogs regardait ses mains dont les articulations étaient devenues blanches, il se rendit alors compte de la force avec laquelle il serrait les poings, rendant difficile la circulation du sang. Il relâcha donc ses muscles et leva le regard vers sa directrice, toujours sans rien dire.

\- Le Directeur vous propose d'aller à Sainte Mangouste pour rejoindre votre mère, je vous y accompagnerai dès que vous serez prêt, dit-elle.

Devant l'absence de réaction du Gryffondor elle enchaîna.

\- Sauf si vous souhaitez rester à Poudlard bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle.

Ogs secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite avant de se lever et de se diriger ver la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée puis se ravisa et se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas bougé, elle l'observait toujours d'un regard désolé sans savoir quoi faire de plus.

\- Je vais chercher ma cape, dit-il simplement.

\- Je vous attendrai dans le hall dans ce cas, Monsieur Carter.

Le jeune homme laissa ses pieds le guider vers la tour des Gryffondors, traversant comme un automate la Grande Salle encore bondée à cette heure. Lara l'aperçut et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de très grave était arrivé. Elle voulut se lever et aller vers lui, mais elle dut se retenir. Elle avait promis à Rabastan qu'elle n'entrerait plus jamais en contact avec Ogs et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse. La Serpentard se concentra donc plutôt sur son petit-déjeuner et adressa un sourire, qu'elle espérait naturel, à son fiancé. Ogs avait Élisa et Meiling, il avait même sa petite-amie, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Le professeur McGonagall attendait Ogs dans le hall d'entrée, devant les lourdes portes qui menaient vers le parc du château, comme elle l'avait indiqué. Elle portait une cape fourrée verte avec une doublure bordeaux. Les températures étaient encore très basses en ce début de printemps, Ogs portait son uniforme sous sa propre cape hivernale. Il suivit la directrice en silence jusqu'à la grille. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux. Le professeur McGonagall tendit la main à son élève qui la prit sans hésiter. Ils disparurent dans un grand bruit, tel un coup de fusil qui retentit dans le parc du château.

Ils avaient transplané et se retrouvaient maintenant dans une ruelle sombre et vide de Londres. Des ordures jonchaient le sol et des rats couraient entre les poubelles. Le professeur McGonagall se remit en route, menant Ogs dans les rues agitées de la ville, fendant la foule avec l'agilité d'un chat. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand magasin de briques qui semblait être en construction. La vitrine était vide à l'exception de quelques pots de peinture et d'un escabeau. Aucun signe sur la devanture n'indiquait le type de boutique dont il s'agissait. La directrice regarda à droite et à gauche avant de dessiner un motif compliqué sur le verre de la vitrine. Quand elle eut finit, il se mit à onduler comme de l'eau et elle franchit la vitre sans hésiter. Ogs lui emboîta le pas, trop bouleversé pour s'intéresser à son environnement.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils ne se trouvaient nullement dans un magasin en construction mais dans le hall d'entrée d'un hôpital en plein activité. Des patients attendaient, assis sur des sièges en bois au dos droit à l'apparence très inconfortable, des infirmières en robes vertes s'affairaient derrière l'accueil, réceptionnant les blessées et les hiérarchisant en fonction de la gravité de leur situation et de l'urgence des soins à prodiguer. McGonagall se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles et demanda à avoir le numéro de la chambre de Madame Abby Carter. Une fois qu'elle l'eut obtenu, elle entraîna Ogs toujours silencieux vers l'escalier, ne s'arrêtant qu'au quatrième étage. Le Gryffondor put lire sur un écriteau juste avant de franchir la porte : "Pathologie des sortilèges". Il suivit sa directrice jusque devant la chambre 416, mais une fois devant il ne put se résoudre à entrer, terrifié à l'idée que l'état de sa mère soit pire que ce qu'il avait envisagé.

\- Elle est dans une chambre individuelle, étant donné le… les circonstances, indiqua le professeur McGonagall. On m'a informée qu'elle avait repris connaissance il y a moins d'une heure, j'imagine qu'elle a hâte de vous voir.

Ogs releva vivement la tête à ces mots. Il fixa la directrice des Gryffondors, qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, puis se précipita à l'intérieur. Une infirmière était en train de débarrasser un plateau de petit-déjeuner auquel personne ne semblait avoir touché. Sa mère était assise dans le lit, affublée d'un pyjama vert clair avec l'insigne de Sainte Mangouste brodé dessus. Elle fixait la fenêtre, des larmes coulaient inlassablement sur ses joues alors que ses épaules tremblaient doucement, comme si elle retenait des sanglots plus intenses.

\- Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, indiqua l'infirmière dans un soupir. Elle ne parle pas et refuse de manger, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de sortir.

Ogs déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Surtout pas alors que sa mère était dans cet état et qu'elle avait sûrement dû subir un enfer. Il inspira profondément avant de l'appeler.

\- Maman ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Sa mère réagit immédiatement et se tourna vers lui. Quand elle le reconnut, son visage se déforma et elle laissa échapper un cri déchirant avant de pleurer à gorge déployée. Ogs se figea, sentant les larmes monter et lui piquer les yeux. Sa mère, toujours en sanglotant, ouvrit alors les bras et les tendit dans sa direction, pour l'inviter à venir la rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, heureux qu'elle soit toujours en vie, inconsolable parce que son père ne l'était plus.

\- Ils l'ont tué ! réussit-elle à articuler entre deux hoquets. Ils l'ont tué devant moi ! Oh, Ogsvald !

\- Oui maman, je sais… répondit-il d'une voix brisée. Je suis là maintenant.

\- Ils ont tué Francis ! Ils l'ont torturé puis ils l'ont tué. Comme s'il ne valait rien, débita-t-elle en sanglotant.

Ogs ne répondait pas. Il ne savait comment la réconforter. Il était lui-même submergé par le chagrin et s'agrippait à sa mère aussi fort qu'elle s'agrippait à lui. Il continua à la serrer contre lui, la berçant doucement en répétant qu'il était là, essayant de la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes tout en se faisant la promesse qu'il ne pleurerait plus, qu'il serait fort, pour sa mère et pour lui-même.

Au bout de quelques instants, alors que sa mère s'était calmée, il relâcha son étreinte. Abby Carter reniflait bruyamment et séchait ses larmes sur les manches de son pyjama. Ogs essuya également discrètement ses larmes avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. À ce moment, l'infirmière entra à nouveau dans la chambre.

\- J'ai prévenu le Ministère que vous étiez réveillée Madame Carter, ils ont envoyé des aurors qui souhaiteraient vous interroger sur ce qui vous est arrivé cette nuit, dit-elle. Est-ce que je peux les laisser entrer ?

Abby Carter hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et l'infirmière ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer les aurors. C'étaient deux hommes assez semblables, grands et minces, vêtus d'un costume trois pièces sombre et tenant chacun un chapeau en feutre à la main. La seule différence notable qu'Ogs put discerner entre les deux hommes était que l'un arborait une petite moustache lustrée alors que l'autre n'en avait pas.

\- Toutes nos condoléances Madame Carter, et Monsieur Carter, je présume, déclara l'homme avec la moustache. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de vous importuner dans un moment aussi difficile, mais nous devons agir vite si nous voulons avoir une chance d'attraper les coupables.

\- Je comprends, dit faiblement la mère de Ogs. Est-ce que mon fils peut rester ? demanda-t-elle en posa la main sur son bras.

\- Bien sûr.

D'un coup de baguette magique l'auror fit apparaître deux chaises dans la chambre et lui et son collègue s'installèrent à proximité du lit, face à Abby Carter qui ne lâchait pas son fils. L'auror sans moustache sortit de la mallette posée sur ses genoux deux plumes et un long rouleau de parchemin. Il posa le parchemin à plat sur la mallette et une des plumes en équilibre sur le papier pointe vers le bas, il garda l'autre dans sa main puis attendit. Après avoir demandé à la mère de Ogs de confirmer son identité et celle de ses parents, l'homme à la moustache commença l'interrogatoire. La plume posée sur le parchemin écrivait toute seule, grattant le papier dans un rythme régulier. L'auror rayait ou rajoutait des détails de temps en temps avec l'autre plume.

\- Pouvez-vous me raconter en détail ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-il simplement.

La mère de Ogs raconta aussi fidèlement qu'elle le put leur soirée. Ils s'étaient couché après avoir écouté leur émission de radio préférée, elle dut expliquer ce qu'était une radio. Une fois dans le lit elle avait lu un livre et Francis Carter, elle eut un sanglot en mentionnant son nom, s'était endormi rapidement, comme à son habitude. Elle avait reposé son livre peu avant minuit, mais elle ne dormait pas encore quand elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée grincer. Elle avait écouté attentivement et lorsqu'elle avait entendu des pas qui montaient les escaliers elle s'était emparé de sa baguette et avait réveillé son mari. Arrivée à ce moment elle dut faire une pause car ses propos étaient devenus trop incohérents. Ogs prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes et les serra fort. Il devait lui-même faire un effort pour ne pas pleurer en imaginant la scène.

Les Carter s'étaient levés, elle baguette à la main, lui brandissant une chaise en bois. Quand elle avait entendu des rires et des pas précipités, Abby s'était douté qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples cambrioleurs, elle avait alors exhorté son mari à s'enfuir, mais il avait refusé de se comporter de la sorte, en disant qu'il n'était pas un lâche. La mère de Ogs serra plus fort les mains de son fils en racontant ce passage tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Puis elle enchaîna.

Les mages avaient fait irruption dans la chambre après avoir fait sauter la porte de ses gonds d'un sortilège. Abby n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir : elle avait été projetée contre le mur d'un _repulso_ alors qu'un _expelliarmus_ la désarmait dans le même instant. Elle avait été sonnée et avait du mal à se souvenir des quelques instants qui suivirent, se rappelant vaguement son mari qui s'était précipité vers elle.

\- Combien étaient-ils ? demanda l'auror avec la moustache.

\- Trois, répondit Abby en reniflant. Une femme et deux hommes.

\- Vous avez vu leurs visages ?

\- Non. Ils portaient des masques noirs, très simples, sans dessins ni fioritures. Des grandes capes noires et leur capuche était rabattue sur leur tête. Je n'ai vu que les boucles brunes de la femme.

\- Un autre détail dont vous pourriez vous rappeler ?

\- Je ne sais pas… dit la mère de Ogs en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler. Je pense qu'ils étaient jeunes, leurs mains avaient une peau plutôt lisse et ferme. Je n'ai pas entendu la femme parler, elle ne faisait que rigoler. Elle n'a pas lancé de sort.

\- Très bien, continuez s'il-vous-plaît.

Abby Carter s'exécuta et expliqua comment ils l'avaient empêchée de se défendre en l'attachant avec le sortilège _incarcerem_. Son mari avait essayé de l'aider, mais il était impuissant face à des sorciers, et elle-même n'avait jamais été une grande sorcière. Elle avait donc dû regarder son mari se faire torturer sous ses yeux, ils avaient exclusivement utilisé le sort impardonnable _endoloris_. La femme était restée accroupie à côté d'elle, l'agrippant par les cheveux pour l'obliger à ne rien louper de la scène, rigolant à chaque fois que son mari hurlait de douleur.

\- Ils n'ont rien dit à part pour formuler des sortilèges ? l'interrompit l'auror.

\- Non, ils… commença la mère de Ogs en hésitant. Ils nous ont insultés tous les deux, avoua-t-elle.

Le cœur de Ogs se serra. Il pensait deviner ce qu'allait dire sa mère et il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il la fixa des yeux, mais elle refusait de croiser son regard.

\- Quelles sont les insultes qu'ils ont employées ? demanda l'auror avec la moustache, pendant que l'autre continuait de prendre des notes sans un mot.

\- Ils l'ont traité de sale moldu, dit-elle douloureusement alors que Ogs serrait ses mains un peu plus fort. Ils ont dit que je trahissais mon sang, que j'étais une tâche sur la lignée de mes ancêtres, une souillure.

\- Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas tuée en même temps que votre mari ?

\- Ils ont dit que la vie des moldus ne valait rien, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par le chagrin. Que sa mort était insignifiante, mais qu'il allait servir à me punir et à me ramener vers le droit chemin, qu'il fallait que j'honore mon sang pur. Ils l'ont torturé et tué devant moi, ils m'ont menacée, tout ça pour que j'épouse leur idéologie de supériorité du sang, dit-elle avec mépris.

\- Ils vous ont menacée ? Qu'ont-ils dit pour vous menacer ?

Abby Carter lança un regard furtif à Ogs avant de répondre.

\- Après avoir tué Francis, l'un des deux hommes s'est approché de moi. J'étais hébétée et dans l'incapacité de réagir à ce moment. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me surveiller et que je ferai mieux de rester loin des moldus et…

\- Qu'ont-ils dit d'autre ? l'encouragea l'auror.

\- Et que mon fils ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières car les sang-mêlés seraient les prochains, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Un lourd silence s'installa, uniquement perturbé par les grattements des plumes sur le parchemin.

\- Ils ont dit explicitement qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à votre fils ? insista l'auror.

\- Non, ils ont juste dit qu'il devait faire attention dans les couloirs de Poudlard et de faire profil bas. Que les jours des sang-mêlés étaient comptés.

Les deux aurors échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Abby Carter, lançant au passage de furtives œillades vers Ogs. Ce dernier tenta de rester impassible, mais la rage bouillonnait en lui. Son père avait été torturé et tué pour des raisons aussi futiles que ses origines non magiques ? C'était absolument absurde, il ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Madame Carter continua son récit, racontant comment ils l'avaient torturée avec le sort _endoloris_ après avoir tué son mari. Au bout de ce qui lui avait paru être une éternité elle avait perdu connaissance et s'était retrouvée à Sainte Mangouste. Elle se remit alors à sangloter, cachant son visage de ses mains. Sentant qu'elle était à bout, Ogs demanda s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de questions ou s'ils pouvaient attendre que sa mère se sente un peu mieux. Les aurors décidèrent donc de partir, affirmant qu'ils avaient assez d'informations pour pouvoir continuer l'enquête. Ils présentèrent à nouveau leurs condoléances une fois que l'auror sans moustache eut rangé son matériel puis ils quittèrent la chambre. La mère de Ogs le remercia en reniflant. Il lui conseilla de se reposer un peu, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit endormie puis se mit en quête du professeur McGonagall.

Ogs croisa une infirmière qui l'informa que le professeur McGonagall était retournée à Poudlard mais qu'une personne de l'école n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il retourna donc dans la chambre de sa mère et la regarda dormir. Il vit ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ses sourcils froncés, ses mains crispées qui tressaillaient comme sous le coup de la douleur. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement et Ogs la rejoignit d'un seul mouvement. Il lui prit les mains et elle arrêta de s'agiter, mais elle commença à pleurer doucement. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, gardant les mains de sa mère dans sa propre main, lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre.

Il n'avait plus de père.

Francis Carter, moldu, médecin modeste au grand cœur, bienveillant au point d'être parfois un peu naïf, avait été tué par des mages noirs, parce qu'il était moldu. La haine bouillonnait dans le ventre de Ogs, lui écrasant la poitrine. Il savait que son père n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse envahir par la colère et le ressentiment, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait était impardonnable.

En milieu de matinée, Ogs avait entendu des murmures qui venaient de son médaillon. Ses amies étaient sûrement inquiètes de ne pas l'avoir vu en cours et de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de sa part. Il retira donc son médaillon et le laissa au fond d'une de ses poches pour ne plus les entendre, trop bouleversé pour pouvoir leur parler, incapable d'accepter que son père était bel et bien mort et donc de le leur dire.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure, seul, à regarder sa mère dormir et les infirmières aller et venir, on toqua à la porte et le garde-chasse de Poudlard entra. Ogs ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie parce qu'il avait été renvoyé de l'école quelques années auparavant. Une rumeur courait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un demi-géant et les élèves étaient plutôt désagréables avec lui à cause de ça.

\- Ogs Carter ? demanda timidement le garde-chasse.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Toutes mes condoléances jeune homme, dit-il, clairement mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

\- Merci…

\- Hagrid, tu peux m'appeler Hagrid. Je dois t'emmener chez tes grands-parents, est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Ogs n'avait pas prévu de laisser sa mère ainsi. Il voulut la réveiller mais se ravisa au dernier instant. À la place il demanda à une infirmière une plume et un morceau de parchemin pour laisser un mot à sa mère. On lui assura qu'elle les rejoindrait dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux, mais que ce serait à elle de décider car ses blessures n'étaient pas physiques mais bien plus profondes que ce qu'on pouvait penser.

Après avoir enfilé ses habits moldus qui avaient été apportés directement de chez lui, il suivit le garde-chasse hors de l'hôpital, où ce dernier sortit une carte de Londres avant de froncer les sourcils, tournant et retournant la carte dans tous les sens. Pendant que Hagrid marmonnait en cherchant son chemin, Ogs eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Le garde-chasse était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il mesurait largement plus de deux mètres et était très robuste et musclé. Ses longs cheveux hirsutes étaient attachés en une queue de cheval touffue, ses sourcils broussailleux cachaient des yeux bruns chaleureux. Le Gryffondor en déduit que Hagrid était une personne bien et il l'appréciait déjà. Il décida donc de l'aider.

\- Où est-ce que nous devons aller ?

\- Eh bien, vous savez où habitent vos grands-parents ? demanda-t-il, honteux de devoir demander de l'aide à l'élève qu'il devait lui-même aider.

\- Oui, nous allons souvent leur rendre visite, ils habitent dans une petite ville de la banlieue.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous rendez chez eux ?

\- Nous utilisons… nous utilisions la voiture de papa…, il déglutit difficilement avant de continuer. Il nous conduisait chez eux.

\- Ah, dit-il simplement, clairement déçu. Mais je n'ai pas de voiture moi.

\- Je sais me rendre chez eux en transports en commun, ajouta rapidement Ogs pour lui remonter le moral. Il me faudrait juste de l'argent moldu, dit-il en se rendant compte que le garde-chasse de Poudlard n'aurait jamais de monnaie non magique sur lui.

\- Ah, ça j'en ai ! s'exclama joyeusement Hagrid. Le professeur… euh… Le Directeur de Poudlard m'en a donné un peu en me disant que j'en aurai surement besoin, expliqua-t-il fièrement.

\- Très bien ! Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à savoir où nous sommes pour pouvoir nous mettre en route.

Ogs habitait Londres depuis son enfance, mais il ne reconnaissait pas ce quartier ni le nom des rues qui les entouraient. Il demanda donc à un passant la direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher plus de cinq minutes qu'ils y étaient déjà. Ogs repéra le trajet le plus rapide pour se rendre chez ses grands-parents à partir de là où ils se trouvaient et acheta les tickets nécessaires. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans la rame de métro qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire à ses grands-parents. Il lança un regard affolé à Hagrid qui, curieusement, comprit immédiatement.

\- Ils ont déjà été avertis, ils nous attendent. Comme ce sont des moldus, nous leur avons dit qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque à cause de surmenage. Ça arrive souvent aux moldus ça, la crise cardiaque ?

\- Ça peut arriver oui, c'est très rapide donc c'est difficile à soigner. Ça n'arrive pas chez les sorciers ?

\- Je ne crois pas, ça ne me dit rien…

\- Comment j'explique que ma mère n'est pas avec nous ?

\- On leur a raconté qu'elle était tellement bouleversée et submergée par le chagrin qu'elle était temporairement prise en charge dans un hôpital moldu. Enfin nous n'avons pas dit moldu, c'est un hôpital normal pour eux. Nous avons juste dit hôpital. Toujours est-il que nous avons dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne pour le moment mais qu'elle vous rejoindrait dès qu'elle se sentirait un peu mieux.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit simplement Ogs.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais dit à ses grands-parents paternels que sa mère était une sorcière et que la magie existait. Ils avaient mené une vie la plus normale possible en leur présence, essayant de cacher les éventuels et incontrôlables sorts que Ogs lançait inconsciemment quand il était petit.

Il ne connaissait pas ses grands-parents maternels. Sa mère venait d'une longue lignée de sangs-purs, les Prewitt. Ils reniaient toutes les personnes de leur famille qui s'acoquinaient, d'après leurs propres mots, avec des moldus. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas compter sur eux aujourd'hui. Encore moins étant donné les conditions dans lesquelles son père était mort.

Le trajet dura un peu moins d'une heure, ils durent changer deux fois de ligne avant d'arriver. Hagrid avait essayé de faire la conversation d'un ton enjoué afin de remonter le moral de Ogs, mais ce dernier était bien trop triste pour se laisser divertir. Il resta silencieux pendant quasiment tout le voyage, indiquant quand il fallait descendre et sur quel quai se rendre. Plus ils s'approchaient de leur destination plus Ogs se renfrognait : il redoutait la confrontation avec ses grands-parents, qui devaient être aussi dévastés que lui.

Ils l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, le serrant fort contre leur cœur, inconsolables, tout comme lui. Mais ils se reprirent rapidement, contrôlant leurs émotions comme seuls les britanniques savent le faire, le jeune homme réussit donc à retenir ses larmes, comme il se l'était promis. Ils proposèrent du thé à Hagrid, qui s'était présenté comme un assistant éducatif de l'école. Les grands-parents de Ogs étaient choqués par la taille du garde-chasse, qui devait se courber une fois à l'intérieur, mais ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître, par politesse.

Alors qu'ils étaient installés aussi confortablement que possible dans le petit salon, Hagrid demanda s'il pouvait leur emprunter du papier et de quoi écrire puisqu'il devait envoyer une lettre pour indiquer au Directeur qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Les grands-parents de Ogs s'en étonnèrent et proposèrent à la place leur téléphone, assurant que ce serait beaucoup plus rapide. Il déclina poliment, écrivit sa lettre et sortit.

\- Mais, sait-il où est la boîte aux lettres la plus proche ? s'étonna la grand-mère de Ogs.

\- Je vais l'accompagner, s'empressa de répondre le Gryffondor.

Ogs suivit donc le garde-chasse hors de la maison et le regarda sortir un petit hibou d'une des nombreuses poches intérieures de son immense manteau. Le plumage ébouriffé de l'animal témoignait du confort très relatif de ces poches. Hagrid attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou qui s'envola à toute vitesse. Alors qu'il était prêt à rentrer, Ogs lui barra le chemin.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous restions un peu plus longtemps dehors, sinon mes grands-parents vont se demander comment vous avez fait pour envoyer votre lettre, conseilla Ogs.

\- Comment font les moldus ? s'enquit tout de suite le garde-chasse.

\- Eh bien ils mettent les lettres dans une boîte, et une personne vient récupérer ces lettres une fois par jour. Si je vous emmenais jusqu'à la boîte la plus proche ? Nous ne voudrions pas être découverts, si ?

\- Non, non, non, non, surtout pas non. J'ai promis au pro… au Directeur que je ne me ferai pas remarquer ! Montre-moi le chemin alors.

Une fois de retour, Ogs et Hagrid purent constater que le couple Carter avait préparé la table du déjeuner. C'est à cet instant que le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim : il n'avait même pas avalé de petit-déjeuner. Ils invitèrent Hagrid à se joindre à eux, qui accepta avec joie mais qui eut beaucoup de mal à utiliser les couverts trop petits pour ses mains.

Après le repas, le garde-chasse prit congé. Il annonça à Ogs qu'il reviendrait le chercher le dimanche pour le ramener à l'école, qu'il faudrait qu'ils préviennent le Directeur s'il ne souhaitait pas revenir aussi tôt.

L'atmosphère était lourde chez les grands-parents de Ogs. Personne ne parlait, chacun étant occupé à soulager sa peine d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le jeune Gryffondor, supportant mal la tension, sortit et erra dans la bourgade, laissant ses pieds le mener sans se soucier de ses alentours. Quand la nuit commença à tomber il dut demander son chemin pour pouvoir rentrer.

Le dîner se déroula en silence, sa grand-mère avait les yeux rouges et son grand-père ne toucha pas à son assiette. Ogs se coucha tôt pour échapper à leur chagrin qui s'ajoutait au sien, mais il resta longtemps éveillé à contempler le plafond, repensant à son père et à quel point c'était un homme chaleureux, bon… et qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Quand il se leva le lendemain il eut la bonne surprise de trouver sa mère attablée dans la cuisine. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra de toutes ses forces, Ogs la sentit trembler dans ses bras et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il la relâcha doucement, l'observa se cacher le visage entre les mains et renifler en se calmant lentement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était petite, à quel point ses épaules et ses poignets semblaient fragiles, encore plus maintenant que les événements pesaient sur elle.

Il était convenu qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans leur maison mais qu'elle rejoindrait directement un endroit sûr, tenu secret par l'Ordre du Phœnix, un groupe de sorciers qui luttaient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils n'en dirent mot aux grands-parents de Ogs, qui pensaient qu'elle allait seulement déménager. Ils étaient d'ailleurs dans le salon, en train de préparer les funérailles de leur fils, qui auraient lieu le lendemain. Sa grand-mère sortait précipitamment à intervalles réguliers, un mouchoir sur le visage, quand l'émotion était trop insoutenable pour elle. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait faire, le cœur de Ogs se serrait un peu plus, à tel point qu'il ne réussit pas à finir son petit-déjeuner.

\- Je ne viendrai pas demain, dit Abby Carter une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

\- Tu ne viendras pas à l'enterrement de papa ? s'étonna Ogs.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Il y a la possibilité que je sois surveillée. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir à papa ?

Sa mère fondit à nouveau en larmes. Il comprit qu'elle ne le faisait vraiment pas de gaieté de cœur et que c'était certainement l'Ordre qui le lui avait conseillé. Il lui promit qu'il transmettrait ses adieux le lendemain, même si elle ne pouvait pas être là. Ogs ne savait pas s'il pourrait surmonter cette épreuve seul, sans le soutien de sa mère. Mais en la voyant perdre le contrôle de ses émotions sans prévenir tout au long de la journée, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait été d'aucun soutien pour lui et que c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se remettre.

La journée passa lentement, les conversations tournaient autour de l'organisation des funérailles, entrecoupées de silences, de sanglots étouffés et de regards à la tristesse infinie. Quand le soir arriva, des sorciers qui avaient tenté de se faire passer pour des moldus vinrent chercher Abby Carter pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la maison de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Leurs accoutrements faits de vêtements non assortis aux couleurs bigarrées réussirent à distraire les grands-parents de Ogs, ce dernier en profita pour rassurer sa mère et la consoler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr pour moi, mais je resterai sur mes gardes tout de même.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que des sanglots. Il la serra longuement contre lui, mais à aucun moment elle ne cessa de pleurer. Ogs les regarda partir et resta dehors bien après que tout le monde eut disparu. Il se sentait seul en cet instant, il repensa au médaillon au fond de la poche de son uniforme mais il se ravisa, il n'avait pas encore la force de leur en parler.

Les funérailles se déroulèrent sans événement notable. Seule la famille de son père était là, quelques amis, des collègues et de nombreux patients qui l'avaient connu et qui avaient toujours apprécié sa bonté. Ogs et son grand-père firent bonne figure, le dos droit et les yeux secs, mais sa grand-mère ne put pas prononcer un mot, les joues constamment mouillées de larmes.

Le repas qui suivit fut une torture pour Ogs. Tout le monde lui lançait furtivement des regards désolés. Ils racontaient des anecdotes sur son père, sans savoir qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'une partie de lui. Dans cet instant, il lui manquait plus que jamais.

Heureusement, au bout d'un peu plus de deux heures de calvaire, il aperçut Hagrid par la fenêtre. Il se leva précipitamment, alla chercher ses affaires, embrassa longuement ses grands-parents et s'excusa auprès des convives avant de partir. Le garde-chasse l'accompagna à pied, ils marchèrent presque une demi-heure avant de rejoindre un parc peu fréquenté. Hagrid l'entraîna hors des sentiers, entre des buissons, caché derrière les arbres, puis il s'arrêta devant un seau dont le fond était troué. Il consulta sa montre et indiqua que le portoloin s'activerait d'ici quelques minutes. Ils patientèrent donc en silence. Le garde-chasse avait dès le départ comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire la conversation.

oOoOo

Une fois au château, la nuit était tombée et les élèves avaient déjà rejoint leur salle commune. Ogs fut accueilli par la directrice de sa maison, le professeur McGonagall, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Là elle s'éclipsa, le laissant seul devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui dissimulait le passage secret vers sa salle commune. Elle lui demanda le mot de passe, mais il resta debout à la regarder, ne sachant ce qu'il voulait faire. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, toujours planté au milieu du couloir, et sentit le contact froid du médaillon contre sa peau. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, fit demi-tour et sortit le médaillon pour le mettre autour de son cou. Il le toucha de sa main gauche et pensa très fort à ses trois amies, qu'il invitait à venir le rejoindre dans leur quartier général du deuxième étage, leur faisant savoir que son père venait de mourir.

Le Gryffondor arriva le premier dans leur salle, ce qui lui laissa le temps de se préparer mentalement et émotionnellement. Meiling arriva la deuxième, même si son dortoir était le plus éloigné. Elle s'était précipité jusqu'au deuxième étage dès qu'elle avait eu son message via le médaillon et était un peu essoufflée. Elle interrogea Ogs du regard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Élisa poussait elle aussi la porte de leur quartier général.

Ogs leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis le début. Meiling lançait des éclairs avec les yeux alors que la Poufsouffle s'était plaqué une main horrifiée sur la bouche en se rendant compte qu'il avait décrit le cauchemar qui l'avait tourmentée pendant plusieurs jours. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'en dit mot pour ne pas rajouter au chagrin immense qu'elle voyait étouffer l'aura de son ami. Ogs, en voyant son regard terrifié, promit à Élisa d'être plus discret avec son association de défense des moldus et de rester sur ses gardes, mais il sentit bien qu'il n'avait pas réussi à apaiser ses craintes.

Les deux amies faisaient ce qu'elles pouvaient pour consoler le Gryffondor, mais les mots leur manquaient et elles ne savaient que faire d'autre que de l'enlacer et de lui tenir les mains avec amour. Il appréciait leurs gestes et rien que la compagnie de ses deux amies lui remontait le moral : il ne se sentait plus seul. Il était tout de même triste que Lara ne soit pas venue, il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. C'était avec la Serpentard qu'il avait toujours été le plus proche, c'était de sa présence qu'il avait besoin à ce moment, et elle n'était pas là.

Au même instant où ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant et ils virent Lara entrer à reculons. Elle resta plantée dans l'embrasure de la porte, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait avancer ou rester là, trop mal à l'aise et honteuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. Élisa lança un regard à Ogs, elle sentit qu'il avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de Lara mais qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces, elle vit ses yeux briller alors qu'il ravalait ses larmes. Ensuite elle observa Lara, qui voulait être là pour son ami mais qui ne savait pas comment le faire après son comportement. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main et se leva, entraînant Meiling avec elle.

\- Vient, on y va, dit-elle en lançant un regard insistant à Meiling.

La Serdaigle se laissa guider, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et quitta la salle avec Élisa. Lara et Ogs se retrouvaient seuls, comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis des mois. La Serpentard était consciente qu'elle rompait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Rabastan, mais il s'agissait de circonstances exceptionnelles, et puis il n'en saurait jamais rien, se rassura-t-elle avant de faire un pas vers Ogs.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami se jetait dans ses bras et la remerciait d'être là. Il pleurait silencieusement, heureux que Lara soit venue pour lui, la tenant fermement contre lui, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux bruns de son amie. Lara n'ajouta pas un mot et l'enlaça tendrement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire plus pour lui, il avait juste besoin qu'elle soit là et qu'elle lui offre son soutien, le reste n'avait aucun importance.

Elle ne faisait rien de mal.

oOoOo

 ****Attention Ici passage classé BDSM - D/s****

 ****** Pendant le repas, le lendemain soir, Rabastan avait invité Lara à venir lui rendre visite dans sa chambre au cinquième étage. Il avait précisé qu'ils seraient en tête-à-tête. Lara avait tellement peu d'occasions de se retrouver seule avec son petit-ami qu'elle avait eu du mal à cacher sa joie et son excitation. Elle se précipita à son dortoir une fois son assiette terminée pour se préparer, anticipant déjà ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient seuls dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef. Elle se força tout de même à attendre pour ne pas y aller immédiatement : une femme devait se faire désirer !

Agacée par les conversations de ses camarades de chambrée et ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Lara se décida finalement à prendre la direction du cinquième étage, au bout de quinze minutes absolument interminables à attendre assise sur son lit en feuilletant un livre sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle prit tout de même son temps dans les couloirs, elle ne voulait surtout pas être la première à arriver et devoir attendre. Une fois devant la chambre de son amant, elle toqua avec assurance à la porte qui s'ouvrit quasiment instantanément.

Rabastan l'accueillit avec un sourire peu chaleureux, mais une lueur intense d'anticipation brillait dans ses yeux. Lara entra en balançant ostensiblement ses hanches afin d'aguicher son petit-ami. Très réceptif à son charme, Rabastan la saisit immédiatement par la taille et l'embrassa. Ses baisers étaient moins passionnés qu'à l'accoutumée, plus pressants, plus sauvages. Lara appréciait ce changement dans leurs habitudes.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et laissèrent plutôt parler leurs corps, se caressant l'un l'autre avec avidité, se déshabillant rapidement afin de pouvoir toucher leurs peaux nues. Ils étaient aussi excités l'un que l'autre et ne voulaient pas perdre de temps en discussions inutiles, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Rabastan saisit alors Lara et la porta jusqu'au lit où il la laissa tomber. Il la domina de toute sa hauteur, un rictus joueur et mystérieux collé sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça te dirait de rajouter un peu de piquant ? demanda-t-il en récupérant sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet.

\- Ça dépend, tu penses à quoi ? répondit Lara d'une voix suave en prenant une pose lascive.

\- _Obscuro_ , incanta Rabastan pour toute réponse.

Un morceau de tissu apparut et vint s'enrouler autour des yeux de Lara, qui exprima son approbation par un grand sourire.

\- Oh non, s'exclama-t-elle. Suis-en danger ? Vais-je être punie ?

\- Exactement.

Rabastan attacha les poignets de Lara ensemble avant d'enrouler les liens à un crochet fixé au cadre du lit. Elle était allongée sur le dos, entièrement nue, les bras au-dessus de la tête attachés au pied du lit, ses pieds reposant sur les coussins. La Serpentard jubilait, attendant avec impatience que Rabastan la fasse monter au ciel. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : le préfet-en-chef entreprit d'embrasser méticuleusement chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, léchant çà et là le cou, les épaules, la nuque, les seins, le nombril... Il accompagnait les mouvements de sa langue et de ses lèvres de caresses, faisant gémir Lara un peu plus à chaque contact.

Lara sentit Rabastan changer de position sur le lit, elle se prépara, écartant les jambes, mais il ne se passa rien. Elle crut entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de discerner ce qui se passait. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle sentit la main de Rabastan qui lui saisissait la mâchoire et introduisait son pénis dans sa bouche. Elle s'était imaginé des choses : son amant était toujours là et leur partie de jambes en l'air était loin d'être finie.

Le Serpentard était très entreprenant : il lui maintenait la tête et donnait des coups de bassin frénétiques, enfonçant sa verge un peu trop profondément au goût de Lara. Elle lui dirait plus tard qu'elle n'aimerait pas recommencer cette expérience. Quand il libéra sa bouche, Lara inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de laisser échapper un gémissement car, au même moment, Rabastan avait prestement changé de position et l'avait pénétrée rageusement. Il continua à donner des coups de reins sauvages, sauf que cette fois Lara en tirait beaucoup plus de plaisir. Elle haletait sous les assauts du jeune homme, enroulant ses cuisses autour de sa taille, le suppliant de lui en donner toujours plus.

Toujours sans prévenir, il s'interrompit, saisit la jeune femme, la retourna sur le ventre alors que ses poignets étaient toujours accrochés au pied du lit. Il empoigna ses hanches, leva son bassin et la pénétra à nouveau. Elle se laissait faire, telle une poupée de chiffons, acceptant qu'il la manipule comme il le voulait tant qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, elle prendrait les rênes plus tard.

Rabastan ralentit la cadence et Lara sentit un liquide froid et gluant couler entre ses fesses jusqu'à son anus, où le jeune homme introduisit un doigt.

\- Eh ! s'exclama Lara en guise de protestation.

\- Tu as oublié que c'est ta punition ? demanda Rabastan d'une voix grave.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais… Je trouve pas ça propre, affirma-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, et tu verras que tu y prendras du plaisir, promit-il.

\- Fais doucement alors et si je dis stop, tu arrêtes, exigea-t-elle.

Rabastan continua alors sur sa lancée. Ses coups de bassin étaient lents et son doigt s'introduisait toujours plus profondément, provoquant des sensations étranges, à tel point que Lara ne savait pas si elle y prenait du plaisir ou si c'était douloureux. Quand il retira son doigt après l'avoir lentement pénétrée entièrement avec, elle sentit à nouveau le même liquide être rajouté en abondance, et cette fois c'est avec son pénis qu'il commença à la titiller. C'était plutôt désagréable maintenant qu'il ne la pénétrait plus et qu'elle ne pouvait elle-même pas se donner du plaisir, ses mains étant toujours attachées.

\- J'aime pas ça, arrête, demanda-t-elle.

Mais son amant continua, insistant de plus en plus à chaque mouvement de bassin, sans pour autant forcer au point de lui faire mal.

\- Arrête j'ai dit ! s'exclama Lara.

Rabastan continua à l'ignorer et introduisit la tête de son pénis, arrachant un petit cri à Lara. Elle essaya de se dérober, mais il la tenait fermement pas les hanches et elle ne pouvait pas se défendre à cause des liens qui retenaient ses poignets. Sans un mot, le préfet-en-chef continua son expérience, la pénétrant un peu plus à chaque va-et-vient. La sensation était étrange, ce n'était pas très douloureux mais ça ne lui procurait pas de plaisir non plus. Au début le comportement de Rabastan l'avait agacée, mais elle commençait à être véritablement furieuse. Elle allait à nouveau invectiver son petit-ami quand le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue disparut et qu'elle découvrit alors une scène horrible.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Les mêmes fidèles qui avaient été présents lors de la torture du Poufsouffle étaient face à elle. Ils se tenaient droits, immobiles, et la regardaient tous fixement sans rien dire. Elle était en train de se faire sodomiser par Rabastan devant tous ses fidèles. Elle en resta sans voix.

Il profita de la surprise de Lara pour donner un puissant coup de bassin et la pénétrer entièrement, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Cette souffrance inattendue obligea Lara à reprendre ses esprits et à refuser cette situation humiliante.

\- Laisse-moi ! vociféra-t-elle en essayant de se débattre, en vain.

Rabastan donnait de furieux coups de reins en ignorant complètement Lara qui ne pouvait pas voir le rictus qui déformait son visage.

Elle se sentait humiliée, trahie, elle avait mal. Lara fuyait le regard de ceux qu'elle pensait être ses amis, essayant de cacher son corps tout en voulant échapper à Rabastan, mais il l'avait attachée trop serré et il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle dut subir en silence, en serrant les dents et retenant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle le détestait. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Elle avait cru qu'elle faisait partie des leurs et il décidait de la dégrader d'une manière absolument horrible.

Lara laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise : Rabastan lui stimulait le clitoris de ses doigts lubrifiés, tout en continuant à la pénétrer. Son corps réagissait malgré elle. Elle se débattit encore plus, refusant d'être forcée à jouir devant une audience, mais tout comme pour ses essais précédents, elle ne réussit pas à se soustraire à l'emprise de Rabastan.

\- Je t'avais prévenue que c'était une punition, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en continuant son va-et-vient.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents, retenant les gémissements de plaisir qui lui nouaient la gorge.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi… fut la seule réponse de Rabastan.

Lara réfléchit et se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter pareil traitement. Il se trompait sûrement. Puis l'image de Ogs s'imposa à elle et elle comprit pourquoi Rabastan cherchait à la punir. Mais cette punition était bien trop disproportionnée !

Le jeune homme intensifia la cadence, appuyant avec maîtrise et expérience sur le clitoris de Lara, qui ne sentait plus aucune douleur mais le plaisir qui montait, de plus en plus fort, de moins en moins répressible. Elle ne se débattait plus, tous ses efforts et toute sa concentration étaient destinés à retenir l'orgasme que Rabastan l'obligeait à avoir. Le jeune homme sentit la crispation de Lara et comprit qu'elle n'était plus très loin, il accéléra ses coups de bassin tout en continuant à la stimuler et quand, malgré tous ses efforts, elle laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir, il l'agrippa par les cheveux et l'obligea à regarder tous ceux qui étaient présents. La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sanglot. Satisfait, le préfet-en-chef donna un dernier coup de rein et se soulagea sur le dos de Lara. Elle se laissa tomber et se recroquevilla sur le lit une fois qu'il la lâcha, essayant de cacher son visage de ses bras, réprimant tant bien que mal les hoquets qui l'étouffaient.

Rabastan se rhabilla en silence, les autres ne bougeaient toujours pas. Il s'approcha de sa fiancée, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Les yeux de Lara étaient noirs de colère et lançaient des éclairs. S'il l'avait détachée elle se serait jeté sur lui.

\- J'espère que tu as compris ta leçon, dit-il calmement en la fixant d'un regard froid et dur.

\- Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grinçante, la mâchoire serrée par la fureur. Comment oses-tu m'humilier de la sorte ? Je…

\- C'est toi ! l'interrompit Rabastan d'une voix forte. C'est toi qui m'a humilié en rompant ta promesse et en allant te jeter dans les bras d'un sang-mêlé. Je pensais avoir été clair et tu m'as désobéi. Comment peux-tu croire que tu es la victime dans cette situation ? Comment peux-tu croire que tu ne mérites pas ce châtiment ?

\- Son père est mort, expliqua Lara. C'était mon ami…

\- Tu as désobéi ! Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on me désobéi. Il faudra t'y faire, tu es ma fiancée après tout.

\- Eh bien peut-être que je ne veux plus être ta fiancée !

Rabastan éclata de rire, rapidement imité par ses initiés. Il reprit son sérieux tout aussi vite et fixa à nouveau Lara.

\- Tu penses que tu as le choix ? C'est trop tard maintenant pour te rétracter.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard ! cracha Lara. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour quitter une ordure comme toi !

Le Serpentard ne releva pas l'insulte, mais un sourire menaçant étira ses lèvres.

\- Je vais t'expliquer la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, commença-t-il lentement. Tu es fiancée à l'héritier d'une des plus éminentes lignées de sangs-purs de Grande-Bretagne. La fiancée d'un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La fiancée du préfet-en-chef le plus influent de l'histoire de Poudlard. Donc si tu me désobéis à nouveau il pourra se passer plusieurs choses, en fonction de mon humeur. Soit je te fais revivre la même chose et je laisse mes amis participer, ils se feront un plaisir de te punir également.

Lara entendit quelques ricanements et un frisson de terreur lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Soit Ogs est la prochaine victime de notre rite initiatique. Il y a un sort impardonnable que je ne maîtrise pas encore entièrement, il se pourrait que je m'entraîne sur lui.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au bord des yeux de la Serpentard. Elle était en train de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. De sa totale impuissance. Et de sa bêtise aussi, sa bêtise d'avoir cru que la cruauté de Rabastan ne se retournerait jamais contre elle.

\- Soit j'informe le Seigneur des Ténèbres que les Johnson sont des traîtres à leur sang, et tu sais très bien ce qui leur arrivera, car tu sais très bien qui est derrière le meurtre du père de ton soi-disant ami. Soit il faudra que tu dises à tes amies d'être très vigilantes dans les couloirs, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait leur arriver…

\- Arrête… supplia Lara.

\- Je vois que tu as compris le principe. Maintenant laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que tu vas faire. Tu es ma fiancée et je ne te laisserai pas m'humilier plus que ce que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Donc tu vas te tenir à distance des sang-de-bourbe, des sangs-mêlés et des traîtres à leur sang. Tu garderas tout ceci secret et tu n'informeras personne de nos agissements, auquel cas je le saurai. Tu n'as pas idée de la portée de mon réseau dans cette école, je peux t'assurer que je le saurai si tu me désobéis. Et si jamais te venais l'envie de nous dénoncer au Directeur, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a envoyé un sang-de-bourbe à Sainte Mangouste et que nous sommes plusieurs préfets à pouvoir témoigner, termina-t-il avec un large sourire.

Lara prenait conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Elle était prise dans la toile de Rabastan, totalement à sa merci. Elle était sa fiancée, elle était condamnée à l'épouser et à vivre dans la terreur qu'il la punisse à nouveau, en la faisant souffrir ou en faisant souffrir des personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues alors qu'elle saisissait avec effroi le gouffre dans lequel elle s'était jetée les yeux fermés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de te rendre heureuse si tu ne me désobéis pas, ajouta-t-il en lâchant sa mâchoire et en lui caressant la tête.

Lara sursauta et essaya d'échapper à son contact. Rabastan n'insista pas et détacha les liens qui la retenaient d'un coup de baguette magique avant de faire signe à ses acolytes de le suivre. Ils quittèrent tous la chambre sans un regard en arrière, l'abandonnant à son sort.

La jeune femme, une fois seule, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en se tenant les poignets, rougis par les frottements des liens contre sa peau lorsqu'elle s'était débattue. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait se sortir de cette situation, elle décida donc de pleurer tout son saoul, une seule et unique fois, avant de se ressaisir.

Il faudrait qu'elle soit forte. Il faudrait qu'elle obéisse à Rabastan. Il faudrait qu'elle s'éloigne de ses amis pour les protéger et se protéger. Il faudrait qu'elle soit dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et une fois qu'elle aurait réussi, une fois qu'elle aurait le pouvoir et le soutien qui lui manquent, elle pourrait se venger. ******

* * *

 **RDV le 17 Février.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	26. La Famille Black

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 26 !**

 **Aujourd'hui nous serons sur un point de vu de Sirius. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire et la mise en alerte.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La Famille Black**

En ce samedi matin, les Maraudeurs étaient tranquillement installés à discuter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors quand un silence inhabituel attira leur attention. En tournant la tête ils virent l'origine de ce trouble : leur directrice, le professeur McGonagall, venait de faire irruption dans la tour et se dirigeait maintenant droit vers eux. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard complice, un sourire aux lèvres, se demandant pour laquelle de leurs farces ils auraient encore droit à quelques unes de ses retenues arbitraires.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? chuchota Peter à leur intention.

\- Rien, répondirent de concert James et Sirius, dont le sourire atteignait maintenant presque leurs oreilles.

La directrice des Gryffondors, le visage fermé, les mains croisées sur le devant de sa robe, se posta devant ses quatre jeunes élèves qui prirent la peine de se lever, par politesse. Après un discret éclaircissement de la voix, elle prit la parole en ne s'adressant qu'à l'un d'entre eux.

\- Monsieur Black, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît. Messieurs, dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres garçons les lèvres pincées, observant un instant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire sur la petite table. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités, il rentrera sûrement tard, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Les entrailles de Sirius se serrèrent, ce n'était vraiment pas normal ce qui était en train de se passer. Jamais le professeur McGonagall ne l'avait puni seul. Il la suivit tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à ses amis. Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules pour confirmer qu'ils ne comprenaient pas non plus.

Le Gryffondor commençait à légèrement stresser à l'idée de passer cet entretien en privé avec son professeur. Il se voyait déjà descendre tous les étages afin se rendre dans son bureau, qui se trouvait au premier, pour subir un interrogatoire. Mais il fut bien surpris quand sa directrice s'arrêta au second et se planta devant une statue représentant un phœnix. Connaissant bon nombre de passages secret du château, il savait exactement où il se trouvait. C'était l'entrée du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Son stress monta en flèche, il avait dû être surpris dans la forêt avec sa belle Poufsouffle, c'était la seule explication pour sa présence ici. Ils avaient toujours été discrets, sauf ce soir-là.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'adressa à la gargouille à laquelle elle donna le mot de passe, ne remarquant pas l'anxiété grandissante de son élève. En quelques instants, la statue glissa sur le sol et laissa place à une volée de marches étroites qui montaient en colimaçon. La directrice s'engouffra dans le passage maintenant ouvert, toujours sans un mot à l'intention de son élève, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Sirius. Il la suivit docilement, se préparant mentalement.

Arrivée en haut des marches, McGonagall frappa légèrement à la porte et fut tout de suite invitée à entrer par la voix lointaine du Directeur. En entrant, Sirius découvrit pour la première fois l'intérieur du bureau, oubliant un instant son malaise. Il tourna la tête en tous sens pour admirer le magnifique bureau dans lequel il avait exceptionnellement pu entrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la silhouette droite de son frère qui se trouvait également là, installé dans un des fauteuils devant le large bureau en bois massif qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Que faisait-il ici ? Était-ce lui qui les avait dénoncés avec Élisa ? La colère monta en lui, remplaçant sa peur, accentuée par l'attitude de Reg, qui ne détourna à aucun moment son attention du Directeur, assis en face de lui. Sirius était blessé par le comportement de son frère, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, ce qui l'agaça. Non seulement Regulus l'ignorait, mais en plus il n'avait aucun scrupule à le dénoncer. Il faisait vraiment honneur à sa maison, un vrai repère de vipères. Quand Sirius se tourna enfin vers le vieux sorcier, celui-ci l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre la place vide face à lui, dans le second fauteuil. Le Gryffondor obéit avec appréhension, serrant les poings sur ses genoux plus que de raison. Puis le Directeur renvoya sa directrice de maison d'un hochement de tête entendu, elle sortit alors sans un mot, les laissant tous les trois dans un silence étrange.

\- Messieurs, je me doute que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle vous vous retrouvez à cet instant dans mon bureau, débuta gravement Albus.

Un lourd silence lui répondit, Sirius hésitait à répondre, ignorant s'il aggravait son cas à rester muet.

\- J'ai à vous informer..., continua le Directeur, mais le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à écouter la suite.

Il sentit une boule remonter de plus en plus dans sa gorge et le sang quitter son visage, il allait être renvoyé. Il n'aurait même pas ses A.S.P.I.C. Ses inquiétudes grandissantes furent vite contredites par la suite des paroles du Directeur, qui accentuèrent pourtant encore plus son mal-être.

\- ... comme votre oncle Alphard est décédé en début de semaine dans son sommeil, l'ancien Directeur Black est venu m'informer que votre présence... expliquait-il avant de se faire interrompre par les bruyants raclements de gorge du portrait de Phineas Black. Voyons Phineas, reprit Albus avec un air de reproche, je suis sûr que le jeune Sirius souhaite sûrement être présent pour son oncle.

\- Cela ne plaira certainement pas à ma petite-petite-fille, cette affaire, déclara Phineas.

\- Bien, je disais donc que votre présence a été demandée à l'instant, au cimetière de Highgate, vous utiliserez le réseau de cheminette de mon bureau pour vous y rendre, je vous attendrai pour votre retour.

À la fin de son discours, le Directeur se leva et fit quelques pas vers la cheminée qui se trouvait derrière son fauteuil.

\- Je pense qu'ils vous attendent, leur dit Albus, voyant qu'aucun des ses élèves n'avait bougé.

Les deux frère se levèrent donc, Regulus toujours aussi raide et sans un regard à son frère aîné, tandis que ce dernier traînait légèrement les pieds, perdu dans ses pensées. Alphard, son oncle, était mort depuis une semaine… son frère le savait, évidemment, et personne ne lui avait dit bien sûr. Pourquoi devraient-ils l'avertir ? Il était un traître... Devait-il s'y rendre ? Sa famille l'avait renié après qu'il ait fugué, cet été, pour trouver refuge chez les Potter, ils ne seraient certainement pas ravis de le revoir. Ni le reste de la famille Black d'ailleurs, qu'il était certain de croiser pendant l'enterrement.

Finalement, ses pensées le firent sourire. Leur avis sur sa présence, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils pouvaient bien se le mettre où il pensait. De plus, sa mère pouvait bien se mettre en rogne autant qu'elle voulait, lui crier dessus de toutes ses forces, il n'en avait plus rien à faire maintenant, il était libre, il ferait ce dont il avait envie. Ce fut donc décidé : il irait. Pour son oncle. Sa mort le rendait vraiment triste et l'avait démoralisé. Alphard avait été le seul à lui avoir écrit durant ses années scolaires, pour savoir s'il allait bien et ne manquait de rien. Il avait été un vrai soutien pour lui, à aucun moment il n'avait remis en question ses choix et l'encourageait même, sans aucun jugement.

Quand ils furent placés tous les deux devant la cheminée, Dumbledore tendit à chacun de ses élèves la poudre de cheminette en commençant par l'aîné. Sirius en saisit une grosse poignée, la jeta dans la cheminée de laquelle s'élevèrent de grandes flammes vert émeraude, puis il se plaça dedans avant de prononcer distinctement sa destination.

\- Cimetière de Highgate !

Dumbledore présenta ensuite le petit pot en terre cuite au cadet Black, qui imita en tout point son frère.

\- Cimetière de Highgate ! s'exclama-t-il.

Une fois seul, le Directeur se tourna vers le tableau représentant l'ancêtre des Black.

\- Tu fais peut-être une erreur Albus, il ne sera pas le bienvenu, déclara celui-ci avant de disparaître.

\- Ou peut être pas, dit Dumbledore avec un mystérieux sourire en coin en reprenant place à son bureau.

Sirius avait atterri dans un petit local poussiéreux pas plus grand que deux fois la réserve du professeur Slughorn, éclairé d'une lumière diffuse qui venait de l'extérieur par une fenêtre crasseuse. Quand il leva les yeux en s'époussètant, il vit deux orbes noirs qui le fixaient furieusement. Sa mère. Elle avait l'air hors d'elle, comme il l'avait anticipé : sa bouche était tellement pincée qu'elle lui créait un nombre incalculable de rides autour des lèvres. Son père, aux côtés de sa mère, le regardait d'un air impassible, comme s'il ne le voyait pas ou fixait quelque chose derrière lui. L'ignorance dans toute sa splendeur, se dit Sirius.

\- Bonjour Mère, bonjour Père, entama Sirius d'un air joyeux avec un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse il y eut un silence, qui fut rapidement brisé par l'arrivée de son frère par la cheminée.

\- Madame, Monsieur, mes salutations, dit respectueusement Regulus.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus pompeux dans ce genre de réunion.

Madame et Monsieur Black lui répondirent par un "Bonjour Fils" tout aussi froid que leur personnalité. Sa mère se précipita ensuite pour aller chercher son "seul" fils, resté près de son aîné après être sorti de la cheminée. Elle le tira par le bras, loin de ce dernier, l'épousseta de sa baguette et métamorphosa ses habits d'écolier en une robe sombre et élégante, indiquée pour l'occasion. Aucun regard ne fut adressé à Sirius, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne lui prêter aucune attention, puis ils sortirent tous les trois de la petite pièce comme s'il n'existait pas. Sirius les suivit, laissant un bon mètre de distance entre son ancienne famille et lui, il se perdit dans la contemplation des lieux : il venait de sortir d'une immense arche hexagonale sculptée et bordée de chaque côté par deux colonne grecques. L'allée était tapissée de gravillons qu'ils foulaient d'un pas régulier, d'un côté elle était bordée d'arbres gigantesques aux branches noueuses, de buissons et de fleurs sauvages. De l'autre étaient creusés, à même la roche de la colline, des caveaux à perte de vue. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, Sirius vit défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de mausolées, jusqu'à ce que sa famille s'arrête devant l'un deux. Quelques voix s'échappaient des lieux, Sirius en reconnut certaines immédiatement, malheureusement. Quand il entra à la suite de ses parents, toutes les voix se turent : toutes les personnes présentes le fixaient avec une expression soit dédaigneuse soit haineuse, à croire qu'ils n'avaient le choix qu'entre ces deux options.

\- Traître, lâcha une voix qu'il avait reconnue comme étant celle de sa cousine Bellatrix.

\- Ravi de te revoir moi aussi, Bella, lui répondit alors Sirius en souriant faussement.

Cette dernière fut outrée qu'il l'appelle par son surnom et détourna son attention de lui, comme le reste de la famille. Pour Sirius il n'y avait aucun doute, dans cet endroit était rassemblé tout ce qui restait de plus sombre de la sombre famille Black. Lui seul avait l'air d'un intru avec son uniforme d'écolier à l'effigie de la maison rouge et or. Il y avait ici le deuxième et dernier frère de sa mère, Cygnus Black III, avec sa femme Druella, ils étaient accompagnés de leurs deux filles, Bellatrix et Narcissa, étant donné que la troisième avait également été reniée pour avoir épousé un né-moldu. Il reconnut Lucretia Prewett, la sœur de son père, avec son mari Ignatius. Il n'y avait sûrement pas assez de consanguinité dans les familles sang pur, il avait fallut que son père épouse sa cousine au second degré. En fait, en observant bien, le seul vrai Black par nom et rang qu'il resterait était son frère Regulus, après ça, la lignée s'éteindrait.

Un bruyant raclement de gorge ramena l'attention de tous vers l'officiant, un homme à l'allure morne, invitant l'assemblée au silence. Après quelques instants, ce dernier commença enfin l'éloge funèbre du défunt.

\- Pour tes funérailles, Alphard Black, nous voulons tous ensemble, ta famille, te dire au revoir et adieu. Notre peine est immense. Le décès d'un être proche est une vraie blessure au cœur et à l'âme. Mais nous voulons t'offrir ces funérailles. Ta mort n'est pas la fin de ta vie. Non, ton départ est le début d'une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde. Mais il est triste et malheureux que tu ne nous ai malheureusement pas laissé de fils pour te survivre, un morceau de toi pour faire perdurer notre famille, mais nous ne t'en voulons pas. À l'heure de ta mort, il nous restera des milliers de souvenirs de toi pour alimenter chacun des jours de notre vie, jusqu'au jour de notre mort. Repose en paix Alphard, nous ne t'oublierons pas.

À la fin du discours extrêmement court, chaque membre de la famille vint déposer rapidement une rose rouge sur le corps du défunt, en ne s'attardant point devant lui, puis ils sortirent un à un du caveau, laissant Sirius et le mort en tête-à-tête. Le garçon invoqua d'un geste élégant de sa baguette une rose blanche et vint la déposer sur les autres.

\- N'écoute pas ce que cet abruti de prêtre a dit, comme quoi tu n'avais pas laissé de fils, tu as été comme un père pour moi. Alors que tous m'avaient tourné le dos, tu as été le seul à me comprendre. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, chuchota Sirius la gorge serrée. Merci, d'avoir été là mon oncle. J'espère que là où tu es maintenant tu es heureux. Adieu mon oncle.

Quand Sirius quitta enfin le caveau, il fut surpris de voir que toute la famille Black était encore là et semblait de bien mauvaise humeur, encore plus que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Un vieil elfe de maison qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le sanctuaire des Black se tenait là et se détourna du groupe pour lui faire face.

\- Bonjour jeune Monsieur Sirius Black, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant jusqu'à toucher le sol du bout de son nez. Je suis Jikins, l'elfe du cabinet notarial de Maître Oraison. Il représente les intérêts de feu Monsieur Alphard Black. Il m'a été demandé de vous avertir que vous avez été invité à la lecture du testament et de vous escorter vous et votre famille jusqu'au cabinet de Maître Oraison, déclara l'elfe d'une voix grinçante à l'intention de Sirius, interloqué.

Moins d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard, tous se tenaient dans le cabinet notarial de Maître Oraison. Ils furent invités à entrer dans son bureau et à prendre place sur les chaises mises à leur disposition.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue, je suis Maître Oraison, se présenta un petit homme rond et souriant lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau. Je suis le légataire testamentaire de feu Monsieur Alphard Black. Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'ouverture du testament, sans tarder, si vous le voulez bien, proposa-t-il en prenant place à son bureau tout en posant un rouleau de parchemin dessus.

Tous attendirent patiemment, observant le notaire faire des mouvements silencieux de sa baguette au-dessus d'un parchemin comportant comme seule inscription visible _Testament de Alphard Black, fils de Pollux Black et Irma Crabbe_. Une fois le dernier mouvement effectué, des filaments d'or s'enroulèrent autour du testament avant de s'effacer. Le notaire déroula ensuite le parchemin, dévoilant son contenu. Maître Oraison s'éclaircissa la voix et entama la lecture.

\- Ceci est mon testament qui annule toutes dispositions antérieures. Je soussigné, Monsieur Alphard Black, né le 30 juin 1930 à Londres, domicilié au Molly's Lodge, lègue à Monsieur Sirius Black...

\- COMMENT ? Quoi ? se mirent à hurler tous les Black dans une cacophonie totale.

Sirius n'en revenait pas : avait-il bien entendu ? Sûrement étant donné le déchaînement de haine autour de lui.

\- Le lègue du frère de ma femme était pour Regulus ! Pas pour Sirius ! C'est inadmissible ! J'exige que ce testament soit annulé ! gronda Orion.

\- Calmez vous Monsieur Black je vous prie, tempéra le notaire en reposant le testament sur son bureau. Un contrat testamentaire ne peut être annulé que par son émetteur et dans ce cas il est impossible que ce soit fait.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? Celui-ci, Walburga désigna Sirius de la main, a été déshérité et renié ! L'héritage ne peut-il pas revenir à ses parents ?

\- Je l'entends bien Madame et Monsieur Black. Mais au risque de vous froisser, un testament est comme un serment inviolable, ce n'est pas considéré comme un lègue ou un héritage dû exclusivement à la famille si la personne héritière est reniée ou déshéritée au préalable par cette dernière. En d'autres termes, vous n'avez aucun droit sur ce lègue.

Le patriarche vit rouge, il était inconcevable qu'il se fasse spolier de la sorte, et sortit rapidement sa baguette de son manteau pour la pointer sur le notaire peu enclin à aller dans son sens.

\- Je pense qu'il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger financièrement, déclara Orion d'un ton condescendant, suivit d'un petit rire de sa nièce Bellatrix.

Le notaire le regarda un instant, apathique à la menace et à la corruption non feinte, puis claqua des doigts. Des quatre coins du bureau se désillusionnèrent douze hommes bien bâtis et à la mine peu commode, baguette pointée sur Monsieur Black et sa famille. Celui-ci pâlit et baissa la sienne avant de la ranger dans son veston.

\- Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, cracha Orion d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Il ne faut jamais être trop prudent quand il s'agit d'héritage, Monsieur Black, et surtout quand elle concerne certaines familles, déclara le notaire en ponctuant ses paroles d'un petit rictus entendu. Maintenant, comme vous avez pu l'entendre, le testament concerne Monsieur Sirius Black uniquement, alors je vous demanderai d'attendre sagement assis sans m'interrompre.

Tous s'exécutèrent sous la menace constante des douze baguettes pointées sur eux et le silence revint. Sirius jubilait : il n'en revenait pas, sa famille se faisaient littéralement mener à la baguette, c'en était presque comique. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils soient contraints à faire des cabrioles comme dans un cirque et il serait comblé. Il n'oublierait pas de raconter cette journée à ses amis, en particulier cette partie fort satisfaisante.

\- Je reprends donc, commença Maître Oraison en tournant à nouveau son regard vers le parchemin. Je soussigné, Monsieur Alphard Black, né le 30 juin 1930 à Londres, domicilié au Molly's Lodge, lègue à Monsieur Sirius Black, né le 03 novembre 1959, mon neveu, domicilié au Manoir Potter : la totalité de mes biens matériels, la totalité de mes biens immobiliers, qui sont le manoir Molly's Lodge et Weston Park ainsi que mon coffre n°711 à Gringott avec tout ce qu'il contient.

Au fur et à mesure de l'énumération des biens, les visages de l'intégralité de la famille Black, hormis Sirius, perdirent jusqu'à la moindre trace de couleur.

\- Fait le 01 août 1975, à Londres, en 3 exemplaires. Remis à Maître Oraison, Potter Fleamont et Dumbledore Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian, d'un exemplaire du testament.

Ces derniers mots les achevèrent tous. Sirius avait vu son oncle lui rendre visite au manoir des Potter cet été, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il avait demandé à Monsieur Potter de participer à une telle chose, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore, ce qui le choqua d'autant plus. Pour quelle raison le Directeur de Poudlard était-il mêlé à cette histoire d'héritage ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait se rendre à l'enterrement : il savait.

\- Monsieur Sirius Black, si vous voulez bien venir jusqu'ici, signez ceci je vous prie, demanda le notaire.

Sirius se leva de sa place, tout au fond de la pièce, et slaloma entre les nombreuses chaises où étaient assis les membres de sa famille. Il ne leur adressa aucun regard, conscient qu'ils devaient lui lancer des regards avides, emplis de haine d'être dépossédés ainsi d'une telle fortune. Arrivé en face du notaire, il se saisit de la plume que lui tendait celui-ci. Elle trembla légèrement entre ses doigts avant qu'il n'en pose la pointe sur le parchemin, puis il prit une grande inspiration et signa tous les papiers qu'on lui présentait. Un sourire illumina le visage de Sirius : même dans la mort son oncle avait pensé à lui, faisant un pied de nez à sa propre famille, qui le renierait sûrement également.

\- Tout est en règle, merci, déclara Maître Oraison, satisfait. Voici les clefs de votre maison, les titres de propriété seront envoyés directement dans votre coffre. Mes honoraires ont déjà été réglés par votre oncle, je vous libère donc.

Au même instant, ils entendirent tous de légers coups frappés à la porte, attirant leur attention jusque là braquée sur Sirius. La porte s'ouvrit tout de suite sur une ravissante jeune femme qui se déplaça rapidement dans la pièce, telle une féline, jusqu'au bureau du notaire, sans porter la moindre attention aux hommes pointant encore leurs baguettes sur la famille Black. Elle alla souffler quelques mots à l'oreille du notaire puis elle repartit tout aussi rapidement.

\- Bien, je viens d'être informé que notre réseau de cheminette a été parfaitement raccordé à Poudlard à l'instant et que les jeunes Messieurs Black sont invités à l'emprunter pour regagner leur école. Messieurs, vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre famille, Nadine vous attend dans le vestibule.

Sirius sortit tout de suite de la pièce, bien content de les laisser tous ici, puis Regulus se leva comme si c'était la chose la plus pénible qu'il ait jamais faite, salua de la tête sa famille et sortit à son tour. Dans le vestibule, la jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'à la cheminée et leur indiqua le sac contenant la poudre de transport avant de les laisser seuls. Le Gryffondor se saisit d'une bonne poignée de poudre et s'apprêtait à la jeter dans la cheminée quand il fut interrompu par les paroles de son frère.

\- Tu as bien joué ton coup, mais ne pense pas que tes manigances resteront impunies, le menaça Regulus hautain en sortant enfin de son silence.

\- Joué ? s'exclama Sirius excédé en s'écartant de la cheminée pour s'avancer vers son frère. Tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'un mouvement de bras, dispersant de la poudre de cheminette sur le sol. Tu crois que j'ai vraiment joué un rôle auprès de notre oncle ? Il a été le SEUL à ne pas m'ignorer ! Même TOI tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas ! Mon propre frère ! Je pensais que tu allais me soutenir dans mon choix de partir ! Mais je vois qu'en fait tu es tombé bien bas pour penser ça de moi. Alors me soutenir... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer, finit-il en se retournant pour reprendre sa place devant la cheminée.

\- Te soutenir ? répéta Regulus d'un ton méprisant et sarcastique, ce qui stoppa Sirius dans son geste. Comment j'aurais pu te soutenir alors que tu m'as enlevé tout choix d'avenir en quittant la maison ? Tu m'as abandonné, tu as fui comme un lâche et tu m'as refilé au passage le fardeau d'être l'aîné ! Tous les espoirs de la famille reposent sur mes épaules maintenant, alors viens pas me parler de te soutenir. C'est pas toi le plus à plaindre, termina Regulus amer.

Sur ces derniers mots de son cadet Sirius, toujours le dos tourné, laissa tomber la poudre de cheminette qu'il lui restait et demanda le bureau de Dumbledore avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes, laissant Regulus derrière lui une nouvelle fois comme il l'avait fait cet été. En entrant dans le bureau du Directeur, Sirius avait une boule dans la gorge : il avait été lâche et n'avait pensé qu'à son propre bonheur sans penser une seule seconde à son frère.

\- Ah, Monsieur Black, cela s'est-il bien passé ? demanda Dumbledore à l'arrivée de son élève.

Sirius s'efforça de ravaler cette boule dans sa gorge pour répondre le plus posément possible à son Directeur.

\- J'ai l'impression que je dois vous remercier, Monsieur, dit Sirius.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous me renverrait le coup de baguette sûrement un jour, répondit Albus avec un petit sourire.

\- Cela va de soi Monsieur, répondit poliment Sirius. Je… euh... si vous le voulez bien, je vais retrouver ma tour, la journée a été fatigante.

\- Bien sûr, allez-y. Cette journée n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

\- Comme vous le dites. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

\- Bonne soirée.

Sirius quitta le bureau après avoir salué le Directeur, il dévala les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de la salle d'en face qu'il avait occupée pour ses cours particuliers d'animagus avec Élisa, la referma et se laissa glisser au sol au moment où ses jambes le lâchaient. Il resta assis là un long moment, le dos contre la porte, laissant couler silencieusement ses larmes le long de son visage, le front posé sur l'un de ses genoux. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui depuis le début. Il était effectivement bien un traître.

Le repas du soir étant déjà passé, Sirius regagna son dortoir où l'attendaient ses amis après avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Bizarrement, aucun de ses amis n'entama la conversation, ils attendirent patiemment que Sirius prenne la parole. Le garçon prit bien tout son temps de faire plusieurs choses inutiles avant de s'installer en tailleur sur son lit et de sortir de son silence.

\- Mon oncle est mort, lâcha-t-il sans préambule d'une voix morne.

\- Alphard ? s'étonna James.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre d'un air faussement joyeux.

\- Et vous savez quoi ? Il m'a tout légué ! Son coffre, sa maison, ses terres, tout ! Je suis à nouveau riche ! Vous auriez vu la tête des autres ! Surtout de mon père ! Mais le notaire avait tout prévu et a mené mon père à la baguette. D'ailleurs James, il faudra que j'envoie un hibou à ton père pour le remercier, c'est aussi un peu grâce à lui.

\- Nom d'un dragon ! J'aurais bien aimé être là pour les voir ! déclara James.

\- Ça valait le détour ! assura Sirius.

\- Mais toi, ça va Sirius ? demanda Peter

\- Super, je t'assure Peter. Ce jour est à inscrire comme un des plus beaux de ma vie !

Peter échangea un regard avec Remus, qui n'en croyait pas un mot non plus.

Au grand contentement de Sirius, et même si elle passa beaucoup de temps en journée avec Ogs Carter qui avait lui aussi perdu un parent, Élisa partagea toutes ses soirées avec lui. Sirius se vit prodiguer mille caresses réconfortantes : elle avait senti qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, malgré la mine réjouie qu'il affichait tout le temps. Sirius avait fini par lui raconter le décès de son oncle, à la fin d'une de leurs soirées, ainsi que le retour fortuit de sa fortune. La première nouvelle attrista la jeune femme mais la seconde la laissa indifférente : elle se fichait complètement du nombre de galions que pouvait contenir le coffre du Gryffondor et si il avait un patrimoine ou pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était lui, Sirius, ce qui fit énormément de bien au jeune homme quand il le comprit. Bien sûr, il omit d'aborder le sujet de son petit frère, préférant garder ça pour lui. C'était son fardeau.

C'est aussi à cette période que Remus cessa de titiller Élisa au sujet d'éventuels chats roux durant les cours, au soulagement de Sirius. Il ne fit pas non plus allusion à elle quand Isis venait le rejoindre tous les soirs dans son lit. C'était leur secret, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur idylle.

* * *

 **RDV le 17 Mars.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	27. Sombre Utopie

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 27.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, j'espère ça vous plaira.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Sombre Utopie**

Pour tout le monde, le mois d'avril défila comme au ralenti. De multiples attaques avaient été rapportées par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , touchant un peu plus chaque jour de nombreuses familles d'élèves de Poudlard. Il était presque devenu rare, au petit matin, de ne pas entendre des cris et des pleurs incontrôlables alors que des élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle en courant, suivis d'un ou deux directeur de maison. Aujourd'hui était justement un jours sans. Une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour beaucoup d'élèves qui retenaient leur souffle tous les matins en attendant les dernières nouvelles. Pour ajouter à cette belle journée qui commençait, le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison devait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi, opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Ce serait un match décisif pour les deux équipes qui comptabilisaient respectivement 490 points pour Gryffondor et 460 points pour Serdaigle. La compétition était pourtant dominée par Serpentard avec ses 890 points, les élèves de la maison vert et argent se voyaient déjà tenir la coupe, mais Poufsouffle n'était pas si loin avec ses 810 points.

Quand Madame Bibine donna le coup d'envoi du dernier match, les deux équipes se donnèrent à deux cent pourcent afin de remporter la coupe pour leur maison. Chaque joueur faisait tout son possible pour prolonger le match le plus possible dans l'espoir de marquer suffisamment de points avant la capture du vif d'or et rattraper le score des deux maisons en tête. Hugo, l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, guettait les moindres faits et gestes de l'attrapeur adverse, Natalie pour l'empêcher de mettre la main sur la petite balle dorée avant lui. Quand il la vit changer brutalement de trajectoire pour fondre vers le sol il s'engagea immédiatement dans une course contre la montre. Il était trop loin pour la rattraper, il le savait, il fonça tout de même à toute allure vers elle même s'il n'arriverait jamais à se saisir du vif d'or avant elle.

Ce n'était surtout pas le moment de mettre fin au match : avec le nombre de points que comptabilisait actuellement son équipe, jamais Serdaigle ne remporterait la coupe. Il devait tout faire pour empêcher son adversaire d'offrir la victoire à Gryffondor. En prenant des virages très serrés, et très dangereux, il réussit enfin à se retrouver tout près derrière le balais de Natalie. Il tenta de passer à côté d'elle pour la pousser et la faire dévier de la trajectoire de la petite balle ailée, mais celle-ci tenait bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, se dit-t-il. Il ralentit et tendis la main pour la refermer sur les brindilles du balai de la Gryffondor, il en arracha une bonne poignée et déstabilisa immédiatement l'attrapeuse adverse. Au même instant, un coup de sifflet strident retentit, indiquant qu'une faute avait été commise et que le match serait interrompu.

\- MONSIEUR HEMJI ! hurla Madame Bibine d'une voix puissante. Ceci est un avertissement, mais la prochaine fois que je vous y reprends je vous vire du terrain ! Ai-je été claire ?

\- Oui Madame, répondit Hugo de mauvaise foi.

Il était déçu d'avoir été pris sur le fait, il avait pourtant essayé de le faire discrètement le plus discrètement possible. À croire que Madame Bibine avait vraiment des yeux d'aigle.

\- J'accorde un pénalty à dix mètres pour Gryffondor, annonça Madame Bibine.

Des exclamations de protestation bruyantes en provenance des gradins des Serdaigles résonnèrent dans tout le stade, ce qui ne plu absolument pas à Madame Bibine.

\- On ne discute pas les décisions de l'arbitre ! Sinon je déclare Serdaigle forfait ! menaça Madame Bibine en toisant les gradins drapés de bleu et argent qui devinrent instantanément plus calmes. Mademoiselle Holkhan, allez vite chercher un nouveau balai je vous prie, que le match reprenne.

Natalie atterrit difficilement, tanguant de droite à gauche, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la réserve à balais où elle s'engouffra. Elle jeta à terre son balai endommagé, en choisi un autre sans attendre et reprit la voie des airs tout aussi vite. Madame Bibine attendit que les deux équipes se soient positionné pour le pénalty et donna enfin le coup de sifflet tant attendu.

Le souafle entre les mains, James se positionna face aux anneaux afin de tirer le pénalty. Le gardien des Serdaigles le toisait, oscillant légèrement de droite à gauche pour anticiper son tir. Jame feint de lancer la balle dans l'anneau central, sentant que le joueur simulait, le gardien s'élança vers l'anneau de gauche. James en profita pour lancer le souafle qui fila à toute allure à travers l'anneau central sans être stoppé par le gardien de Serdaigle. Le score monta à 210 pour Gryffondor tandis que Serdaigle n'avait que 150 points. La foule rouge et or scandait le nom de James. Les Gryffondors étaient en liesse : ils menéaient largement Serdaigle.

Le match continua encore une bonne heure, chaque équipe cherchant à accumuler toujours plus de points, avant que l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor ne capture le vif d'or juste sous le nez de Hugo. Une vague rouge et or déferla sur le terrain pour célébrer la victoire de leurs champions qui remportaient la coupe de Quidditch. Gryffondor avait fini le matche avec 630 points contre 480 pour Serdaigle, ce qui leur avait permis de détrôner les Serpentards, qui renoncèrent avec amertume à leur trophée et les célébrations qui étaient prévues furent annulées. Les joueurs de l'équipe victorieuse furent portés en triomphe jusqu'à leur salle commune par leurs camarades de maison, et purent fêter leur exploit lors d'une fête digne de ce nom. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Gryffondor n'avait pas réussi à remporter la coupe pour sa maison, tous les élèves de la maison au lion étaient en extatiques. Même leur directrice ferma les yeux sur ce qui se passa ce soir là dans leur salle commune, bien trop heureuse que sa maison remporte enfin la coupe de Quidditch.

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, Hugo Hemji était fou furieux d'avoir perdu le match qui aurait pu lui permettre de gagner sa dernière coupe de Quidditch avant de quitter Poudlard. Il laissa exploser sa colère sur toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près.

De son côté, Meiling se fit une nouvelle fois prendre à partie par Erin et Jade, ses camarades de chambre et anciennes coéquipières, alors qu'elle pensait être tranquille dans son dortoir. C'en était presque devenu une routine tellement les filles la harcelaient régulièrement. Les deux poursuiveuses de Serdaigle s'amusaient à la torturer moralement depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec Hugo et avait abandonné l'équipe et elles étaient aussi fortes à ce genre d'exercice qu'au Quidditch. Néanmoins, cette fois ce fut plus physique qu'à l'accoutumée : les mots ne suffisaient plus à exprimer leur frustration face à l'indifférence de Meiling vis-à-vis de leur capitaine et son attitude égoïste. Meiling ne pouvait pas leur avouer les véritables raisons derrière ses refus répétés, elle ne leur faisait pas vraiment confiance pour garder un tel secret, donc au lieu de répondre et de se défendre comme tout son être lui ordonnait de le faire, elle ne fit et ne dit rien. Absolument rien. Erin et Jade s'en donnèrent alors à cœur joie, une bonne partie de la soirée, alternant entre les nouveaux sortilèges de torture que leur avait enseigné Hugo et des coups de pied bien placés, histoire de parfaitement transmettre leur rancœur à leur victime.

Les semaines suivantes amenèrent avec elles les vacances de Pâques, synonymes de stress et de révisions pour ceux qui passaient leurs B.U.S.E. et leurs A.S.P.I.C. cette année. Le château s'était à nouveau vidé d'une bonne partie de ses occupants habituels et seuls quelques irréductibles restèrent et apportèrent un peu d'animation entre les murs et les couloirs vides. Parmis eux, comme pour chaque vacances, la bande des Maraudeurs au grand complet et la moitié du groupe des Four. Ogs avait préféré rentrer afin d'aider et de soutenir sa mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de survivre sans étouffer. Lara devait faire quelques achats avec ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse : une robe pour le jour de ses fiançailles, qui approchaient maintenant à grand pas. Elle avait profité cette excuse pour sortir du château et se soustraire à la surveillance de Lestrange et de tous ses sbires, dont elle sentait constamment le regard sur elle.

Les vacances annonçaient surtout la pleine lune pour ceux qui souffraient de lycanthropie. Remus et Meiling ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leur conversation un peu gênante dans la bibliothèque il y avait de cela un mois déjà. Ils savaient que cette nuit serait sûrement la plus difficile à vivre pour leur loup et pour leur corps humain. Élisa insista pour suivre de nouveau Meiling à travers la trappe, mais celle dernière refusa en l'informant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrirait pas cette nuit et que par conséquent elle avait peur de s'en prendre à elle. La Poufsouffle tenta de la convaincre en l'informant qu'elle était déjà au courant qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas sortir cette nuit mais la Serdaigle, en bonne tête de mule, ne lâchait rien et ne voulut rien savoir de ses arguments. Élisa ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie, seule avec ses démons dans cette pièce lugubre.

C'est sous la forme d'Isis qu'Élisa rejoignit le groupe des trois Maraudeurs, tout particulièrement Sirius qui l'attendait assis à l'ombre des arbres de la forêt interdite, guettant le bon moment pour sortir de leur cachette. Le soleil ne se couchait plus aussi tôt qu'en hiver, les jours s'allongeaient de plus en plus avec l'arrivée du printemps, et de nombreux élèves profitaient de la douce chaleur revenue pour flâner plus longtemps dans le parc du château, tout spécialement pendant les vacances.

Les Maraudeurs attendirent jusqu'à ce que la dernière lueur du jour ait totalement disparu derrière l'horizon, faisant disparaître en même temps les derniers élèves encore en train de flâner. Ils attendirent encore, que les premières étoiles soient apparues, avant de sortir discrètement de leur cachette sous leur forme d'animagus. La drôle de petite troupe, composée d'un chat roux, d'un chien noir, d'un cerf à la ramure imposante sur le dos duquel était perché un gros rat à la robe marron claire, avançait furtivement vers le Saule cogneur. Arrivés à la distance limite de sécurité autour de cet arbre agressif, soit trois bons mètres, Peter bondit dans les herbes hautes et courut jusqu'à la base du tronc pour se poser sur le nœud qui figea les branches de l'arbre. D'un même mouvement ils s'engouffrèrent aussi rapidement que possible dans l'entrée du tunnel à l'exception de Cornedrue, qui resta coincé dans l'ouverture étroite. Ses bois étaient devenus trop imposants et l'empêchaient d'entrer, quelle que soit la manière dont il tournait et retournait la tête. Agacé et coincé il émit un brame puissant interpellant ses amis, déjà engagés dans le tunnel, qui se retournèrent et revinrent sur leurs pas. Sirius réagit le premier à l'urgence de la situation : l'arbre n'allait pas tarder à bouger à nouveau, il fallait agir vite, il reprit donc forme humaine et brandit sa baguette vers la tête de Cornedrue.

\- _Diffindo_! _Diffindo_ ! scanda Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur l'extrémité des bois du cerf.

Les ramures furent sectionnées d'un coup net et tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat, libérant ainsi son ami qui entra de justesse avant qu'une branche noueuse ne vienne fouetter l'air à l'entrée du passage.

\- Tu aurais pu reprendre forme humaine, le gronda Sirius.

\- Pour ne pas réussir à me métamorphoser dans le fond du tunnel par manque de place ? Non merci ! Je n'avais pas envie de faire un aller-retour pour rien, expliqua James redevenu lui-même alors qu'il ramassait les morceaux de ses bois. On va devoir les enterrer comme ton ongle, décréta-t-il. J'espère que tu ne les as pas coupés trop courts, ronchonna James.

\- Ne t'inquiète, pas tu es toujours aussi beau, le rassura Sirius en reprenant le chemin vers le tunnel.

\- J'espère bien, déclara James joyeusement en venant se placer à côté de lui.

Arrivés au fond du tunnel, James sortit sa baguette et, à l'aide d'une formule, souleva un petit tas de terre afin de créer un trou dans le sol pour y déposer ses bois. Il les regarda un instant avec regret avant de les recouvrir et de reprendre sa forme d'animagus pour venir piétiner la terre fraîchement retournée. De son côté, Sirius appliqua le sortilège _collaporta_ , scellant la trappe de gauche qui enfermait Oddity.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Sirius, qui avait repris l'apparence de Patmol, gravit les quelques échelons de la petite échelle jusqu'à la trappe de droite et la souleva d'un coup de museau avant de rejoindre prestement le reste du groupe qui l'attendait, quelque peu tendu. Sans attendre, Lunard se précipita pour les rejoindre, leur offrant leur accolade habituelle, avant de rapidement escalader les quelques barreaux de l'échelle qui menaient vers la trappe de gauche. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, mais elle resta close malgré son coup de tête. Sous l'œil attentif des animagus, Lunard se figea sous la trappe, semblant réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il recommença, encore et encore, la même action de plus en plus fort à chaque fois, se fracassant le crâne contre la trappe dans des bruits sourds. Quand il s'arrêta enfin de se battre contre la trappe toujours close, ce ne fut que pour s'écrouler sur le sol, étourdi.

Un lourd silence s'installa quelques secondes, avant d'être brisé par un hurlement déchirant qui grossissait au-dessus de leurs têtes, suivi de grattements frénétiques. Lunard répondit aussitôt à cette plainte par des hurlements tragiques qui ébranlèrent chacun des animagi. Aucun d'eux ne s'avisa à interrompre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. C'était la décision de Remus, ils lui avaient promis. Ils restèrent donc dans le tunnel toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements se tuent et que Lunard s'évanouisse pour laisser place à un Remus nu et inconscient.

Un coup de baguette plus tard le corps écorché de Remus fut posé sur les restes du lit dans sa prison, et la trappe menant vers celle d'Oddity fut déverrouillée avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les lieux, bien plus marqués qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une autre solution.

oOoOo

Élisa avait remarqué que Lara les évitait dernièrement, elle-même tout particulièrement. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou ce qui aurait pu se passer pour que son amie se comporte de cette manière, mais elle n'avait pas noté d'événement particulier. Inquiète pour la Serpentard, Élisa fit part de ses observations à Meiling pendant leur cours de runes. Elles décrétèrent qu'il fallait intervenir et décidèrent que le plus tôt serait le mieux : juste après la fin des cours de la journée, elles interceptèrent leur amie et la traînèrent à leur salle. Elles assirent Lara sur un des canapés et se plantèrent face à elle.

\- Crache le morceau, exigea Meiling d'un air menaçant avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par Élisa.

Meiling tourna vivement la tête vers son amie qui lui adressait un regard accusateur en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle avait oublié que la Serdaigle n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

\- Je trouve que tu te replies beaucoup sur toi-même depuis quelques temps, et je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est parce que tu files le parfait amour avec Rabastan, expliqua patiemment Élisa. J'aimerais savoir si tout va bien et si je ne me fais pas d'illusions.

Lara les regarda avec des yeux ronds : elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça quand elle avait répondu à leur appel via le médaillon. Elle baissa les yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait, honteuse. Puis elle se rappela les menaces de Rabastan et sa requête : que ses amies rejoignent leur camp. Lara ne voulait pas qu'elles soient mêlées aux manigances de son fiancé maintenant qu'elle savait comment ils traitaient les leurs, mais elle se dit aussi qu'elles pourraient être toutes les deux un énorme soutien pour elle dans sa quête de vengeance contre Rabastan. Lara serait moins seule et elle serait sûrement bien vue pour avoir recruté deux très bons éléments, il lui semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout particulièrement intéressé par le don d'Élisa, ça ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur.

Meiling et Élisa patientaient en silence, laissant le temps à leur amie de trouver les mots pour leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Elles la virent se triturer les mains frénétiquement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, pas du tout. L'inquiétude d'Élisa redoubla.

\- Vous vous rappelez de ce qui est arrivé au petit Poufsouffle ? demanda Lara avec hésitation.

\- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Élisa en fronçant des sourcils. Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ? Tu sais que c'est moi qui l'ai transporté à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? s'enquit Meiling, soucieuse.

\- Je sais qui est derrière tout ça, avoua Lara.

\- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Élisa et Meiling en même temps. Il faut que t'ailles prévenir Dumbledore ! la pressa Élisa.

\- Non.

Un silence pesant s'installa après ce simple mot. Meiling et Élisa fixaient Lara de leurs yeux incrédules, comme si elles voyaient leur amie pour la première fois. La Serpentard soutenait leurs regards, cherchant soigneusement ses mots pour essayer de convaincre ses amies de se rallier à sa cause.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont fait, mais…

\- Attends, tu es en train de défendre les élèves qui attaquent des enfants à cause de leur sang ? demanda Élisa d'une voix sourde.

\- Je ne les défends pas, je ne souhaite pas les dénoncer, c'est différent.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Laisse-la parler, s'interposa Meiling, sentant que son amie commençait à s'échauffer.

\- Nous… Les sorciers je veux dire... nous devons nous cacher des moldus pour exister. Une multitude de lois existent pour protéger les moldus et restreindre nos moindres faits et gestes. Nous sommes enfermés dans nos maisons, dans nos établissements, sans jamais pouvoir vivre pleinement la vie qui est la nôtre.

Lara s'interrompit, laissant le temps à ses amies d'approuver ce qu'elle disait et aussi pour choisir ses prochains arguments. Meiling était intervenue une fois en sa faveur, il fallait qu'elle en profite, Élisa allait être vraiment difficile à convaincre.

\- Je ne suis pas pour la violence, je ne souhaite pas que des gens meurent ou soient agressés pour des prétextes aussi futiles que les origines de leur sang, mais je veux que nous, les sorciers, puissions vivre dans un monde qui nous accepte, dans un monde qui est autant le nôtre que celui des moldus, débita-t-elle avec conviction. En ce moment, un groupe de sorciers se bat pour les droits des sorciers, pour nos droits, pour que nous puissions exister et cohabiter. Ils se battent, mais ils ne se battent pas avec les bonnes armes, ils ne se battent pas contre les bonnes personnes, ils…

\- Quand tu dis "ils" tu parles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des ses partisans ? demanda froidement Élisa.

\- Oui. Je n'approuve pas leurs méthodes, mais ils se battent pour nous. Je pense que nous devons nous joindre à leur combat, pour s'investir dans notre futur, mais aussi pour leur montrer qu'une autre voie est possible. Je pense que nous pourrions changer les choses et la manière dont les sorciers vivent dans le monde entier !

Un nouveau silence accueillit le discours de Lara qui regardait ses amies avec espoir, et beaucoup d'appréhension aussi. Les menaces de Rabastan résonnaient dans sa tête et ses mains se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement.

\- Tu es en train de nous demander de rejoindre ceux qui tuent les moldus, leurs enfants, les sang-mêlés et les "sang-de-bourbe" pour le plaisir et juste parce qu'ils ont le malheur d'exister ? l'interrogea Élisa d'une voix monotone. Tu es en train de nous demander de rejoindre ceux qui ont tué le père de Ogs Carter, ton ami ?

Lara cilla brièvement à la mention du nom de Ogs. Les événements récents ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. Comment convaincre ses amies alors que les partisans qu'elle leur invitait à rejoindre avaient tué des gens qui étaient proches d'elles. La Serpentard avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de perdre pied, mais elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue de si tôt.

Meiling ne disait rien, mais elle savait que les droits des sorciers ne comprenaient pas les droits des loup-garous. Peu importe quel était le combat du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'était pas le sien. Elle croisa les bras et laissa ses deux amies débattre sans elle, aucun de leurs camps ne voulait d'elle, aucun de leurs camps n'aurait son approbation.

\- Ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable et ils méritent de payer pour leur crime. Mais… je suis sûre que nous pouvons avoir un impact ! Nous pouvons les empêcher de…

\- Les empêcher de tuer ? Tu veux aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui faire des remontrances ? Tu penses qu'il porte la moindre importance à ton avis ? Au mien ? demandait Élisa en haussant la voix. Tu veux vraiment être associée à eux ?

\- Ils me ressemblent plus que les moldus ! déclara Lara avec véhémence.

\- Tu ressembles plus à des meurtriers qu'à des humains sans magie ?

Élisa était interloquée. Elle se rappelait Ogs, brisé par le chagrin, sa colère envers les meurtriers de son père, sa détermination pour contrer leur idéologie. Elle revoyait le corps lacéré, brûlé, torturé du Poufsouffle. Elle se rappelait son incompréhension devant tant de haine et se rendait compte qu'elle ne comprenait plus son amie. Elle avait toujours cru que la maison à laquelle on appartenait ne définissait pas la personne, mais elle commençait à remettre en cause ses convictions. Elle repensa aux prospectus de Ogs, à son groupe de défense des moldus. Ses deux amis ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner plus que ça. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que leur idéologie vaut la peine d'être soutenue ? D'être défendue ? demanda Élisa avec désespoir.

\- Vous ne voulez pas d'un monde où nous pourrions tous vivre en harmonie ?

\- Arrête de te cacher derrière des mensonges ! l'invectiva la Poufsouffle. Ce monde n'est pas celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans veulent ! Ils ne souhaitent qu'une chose : la domination sur tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur. Et si tu penses qu'ils ont raison, je ne pense pas qu'on ait encore grand chose à se dire.

Lara eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Elle regardait tour à tour Meiling, qui fixait ses pieds, les bras croisés, et Élisa, les yeux emplis de fureur et les poings fermés. Elle n'arriverait jamais à les convaincre. Elle n'arriverait jamais à obtenir leur aide. Elle allait devoir se battre seule contre Rabastan et tous ses sbires. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Quand elle s'en rendit compte elle baissa la tête pour se reprendre. Lara inspira un grand coup. Elle s'en sortirait quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses amies. Elle releva la tête et leur lança un regard accusateur.

\- Je pensais que vous vouliez accomplir de grandes choses pour les sorciers, pas que vous faisiez partie de ces moutons qui se contentent de vivre leur vie tranquillement dans leur coin, satisfaits de ne pas pouvoir être pleinement qui ils sont.

\- Et moi je pensais que tu avais de la considération pour tes camarades, dit froidement Élisa.

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le cœur de Meiling se serra. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ses amies se déchirent, elle ne supportait pas que les seules personnes qui l'avaient soutenue dans ses moments les plus difficiles se fassent la guerre. Mais ça lui semblait inévitable maintenant, il lui faudrait donc faire un choix. Sachant qu'Élisa était celle qui l'avait soutenue au point de devenir une animagus pour elle, la balance penchait légèrement en sa faveur, mais le choix était tout de même déchirant. Toujours les bras croisés, la tête baissée, elle fit un pas vers Élisa, afin de signifier qu'elle la soutenait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous évites depuis quelques temps ? Parce que tu penses que tu vaux mieux que les autres ?

\- J'ai trouvé des personnes qui partagent les mêmes idées que les miennes, je pensais que vous étiez assez intelligentes pour vous rendre compte que ce sont les sorciers qui sont oppressés dans notre monde, pas les moldus, rétorqua Lara avec amertume, blessée que ses amies ne cherchent pas à la comprendre. Je sais sur qui je peux compter maintenant.

Lara ne leur dit pas qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même, qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre qu'elles et que maintenant elle n'avait plus personne. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer une autre punition de Rabastan. La Serpentard se leva sous le regard accusateur d'Élisa, à qui elle renvoya un regard plein de colère. Elle passa ensuite les yeux sur Meiling, qui refusait toujours de lever la tête, puis elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Quand elles ne furent plus que deux, une larme de rage coula sur la joue de la Poufsouffle. Elle remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings tellement fort que la marque de ses ongles était douloureusement imprimée dans la paume de ses mains et surtout, elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait. C'était fini. Son amitié avec Lara était finie. Elle se tourna vers Meiling et voulu lui dire quelque chose, elle voulait surtout que son amie la réconforte, mais la Serdaigle recula devant le geste d'Élisa puis se dirigea elle aussi vers la porte, la laissant seule.

Elle allait avoir besoin de Sirius, ce soir plus que jamais.

oOoOo

Comme à son habitude, Remus se réveilla à l'aube pour utiliser la salle de bain du dortoir des Gryffondors de sixième année à son aise, exempté des allers et retours incessants de ses amis. Il avait déjà essayé de se réveiller plus tard et de se mêler à eux, mais étant de nature très pudique, c'était plutôt une torture pour lui. Il n'acceptait pas le corps qui était le sien : il le trouvait trop maigre, trop fragile, trop pâle et marqué par toutes ses transformations.

Quand il eut fini, il continua son petit rituel matinal en allant secouer légèrement chacun de ses camarades de chambre pour les réveiller en douceur. Il commença comme à son habitude par Sirius, qui avait son lit juste à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Remus tendit la main et écarta légèrement le rideau pourpre du lit à baldaquin de Sirius, duquel s'échappa aussitôt l'odeur d'Isis. Il se sourit à lui-même en se disant que Sirius était vraiment devenu accro à cette boule de poils, son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent les pupilles noires de Sirius qui s'était relevé brusquement, réveillant dans le même temps Élisa. Remus cligna rapidement des yeux, interloqué, alors que la jeune Poufsouffle lançait un regard affolé vers Sirius, qui réagit aussitôt en attrapant Remus par le col. Sirius attira brusquement son ami et le plaqua sur le lit en le tenant toujours fermement par le col et referma vivement les rideaux derrière lui. La jolie rousse avait braqué ses yeux émeraudes et suppliants sur Remus, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

\- Pas un mot, souffla Sirius d'un air menaçant à son ami qu'il tenait toujours par la chemise.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit, chuchota Remus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea Sirius en se rapprochant un peu plus près du visage de Remus.

\- J'ai dit que je n'ai jamais rien dit, répéta-t-il en feignant l'incompréhension.

\- Je sais ça ! J'avais compris la première fois ! Mais comment ça, tu savais déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Sirius incrédule, tout en lâchant Remus pour reprendre sa place à côté d'Élisa qui s'était recouverte du drap jusqu'aux épaules.

\- Son odeur et celle d'Isis sont identiques, et toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Élisa, tu portes l'odeur de Sirius.

Cette révélation eut pour effet de faire rougir la jolie Poufsouffle jusqu'aux oreilles, elle leva un peu plus la couette pour se cacher du regard gentiment rieur de Remus.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre, mais comme tu as nié pour le chat je t'ai laissée tranquille, enfin je vous ai laissés tranquilles, finit-il en adressant un sourire à son ami.

\- Tu ne diras rien aux autres ? demanda timidement Élisa.

\- Non, tu n'as rien dit pour moi et puis ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Si je ne vous avais pas surpris je ne vous aurais rien dit non plus, ce sont vos affaires pas les miennes. Je suis content pour vous cela dit. Bon... euh... Je devrais peut- être y aller, et toi aussi Élisa, conseilla-t-il avec une petite lueur triste dans les yeux.

Remus se releva et referma le rideau soigneusement derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Isis sauta souplement du lit de Sirius et vint se frotter affectueusement contre la jambe de Remus. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire et lui ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir par laquelle elle disparut lestement. Puis, avant de reprendre son tour dans le dortoir pour réveiller ses deux amis qui dormaient encore, Remus retourna auprès de Sirius qui s'était extirpé de son lit.

\- J'espère que tu ne joues pas avec ses sentiments, le mit en garde Remus en chuchotant.

Sirius regarda fixement quelques instants son ami, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis il se reprit en se disant que sa question était légitime étant donné sa longue liste de conquêtes. Plus que tout, c'était Remus qui posait la question : il avait toujours été contre ses histoires d'une nuit, il n'y avait aucune malice derrière ses paroles.

\- Non, je peux t'assurer que non. C'est différent avec elle, expliqua Sirius, pensant clore la conversation.

\- Différent comment ? demanda Remus intrigué.

\- Je sais pas comment expliquer ça. C'est… euh… Comment dire… bafouilla Sirius.

Qu'éprouvait-il réellement pour Élisa ? Était-ce juste pour le sexe ? Non, absolument pas. Pour le challenge ? Non plus, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné et lui courrait après pour une autre raison. Et cette raison… C'était… C'était… Qu'elle lui plaisait réellement. Beaucoup. Elle était drôle, talentueuse et intelligente. Captivante et mystérieuse. Elle était aussi douce et attentionnée et…

\- Mais encore ? insista Remus en voyant Sirius perdre ses moyens et se questionner intérieurement.

\- Je… crois… que je tiens beaucoup à elle, finit par répondre Sirius un peu plus bas et en rougissant légèrement.

\- Alors tâche de ne pas lui faire de mal, l'avertit Remus avant de le laisser pour aller réveiller le reste de la bande.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, marmonna Sirius, sachant que le lycanthrope pouvait l'entendre, puis il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 **RDV le 21 Avril.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	28. Double jeu

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 28.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Double jeu**

\- Pssst !

\- ...

\- Par ici ! chuchota Severus

La jolie rousse accéléra le pas et s'engouffra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte que lui tenait son ami.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! lui reprocha Severus.

\- Tu aurais dû choisir un autre endroit, le gronda Lily les bras croisés sur la poitrine. J'ai dû semer la bande de Rosier en leur lançant un sortilège de confusion...

Ça faisait bientôt plusieurs mois qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plus à l'orée de la forêt interdite, c'était devenu trop dangereux pour Lily et pour Severus. Ils avaient donc choisi de se rejoindre dans des salles vides maintenant, mais jamais la même. Ils se fixaient toujours le lieu et l'heure de leur rencontre durant les cours facultatifs qu'ils suivaient ensemble. Depuis un moment il n'était plus que question de réussir leur plan.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Sev ? demanda encore une fois Lily d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il sombrement. Je serai au cœur des événements, et de tout manière, je ne retournerai pas à Cokework pour les vacances, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

\- Tu vas terriblement me manquer, sanglota Lily qui fut happée par les bras de Severus dans une étreinte réconfortante. Tu es vraiment obligé de le faire ?

\- Si je veux que rien ne t'a... nous arrive de mal, il le faut. Ça me tue de le dire, mais tu seras en sécurité avec eux et moi je pourrai te prévenir s'il y a quoi que ce soit... Tu vas aussi horriblement me manquer Lily, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée au-dessus de sa tête. Terriblement.

oOoOo

Les beaux jours étaient revenus avec le mois de juin et les groupes d'élèves fleurissaient sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard, tels des pâquerettes profitant des premiers rayons de chaleur. Il était aussi temps pour Severus et Lily de mettre enfin à exécution leur plan.

Lors d'une après-midi ensoleillée, les cinquièmes années venaient de finir leur dernière épreuve de B.U.S.E. et les dernières années bûchaient sur leurs notes avec encore plus de ferveur. Dans une semaine ce serait à leur tour de passer leurs épreuves. Lily était sortie avec de quoi étudier et s'était installé comme convenu non loin des Maraudeurs, qui se prélassaient paresseusement au soleil. Ce qui l'agaça profondément. Comment pouvait-on perdre autant de temps à être oisif ? Heureusement qu'il y avait Remus dans le groupe, en pleine lecture, qui relevait le niveau. Mais elle changea très vite d'avis quand il eut un fou rire, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre, qui ne devait sûrement pas être de la grande littérature.

Lily vit tout de suite quand Severus fit son entrée dans le parc et le groupe des Maraudeurs changea complètement de comportement. L'oisiveté avait laissé place à la plus grande attention et ils suivaient des yeux le groupe de Serpentards qui avançaient non loin d'eux en leur lançant des regards narquois. Tout à coup, les Gryffondors se levèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes, instantanément imités par les quatre vert et argent. Quelques rires et des éclats de voix retentirent à côté de Lily, qui attendait sagement son tour pour intervenir.

Tout se passa très vite. Rosier et sa bande, composée d'Avery et Mulciber, furent désarmés en quelques secondes, ils laissèrent alors Severus se débrouiller seul, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Severus se retrouva rapidement par terre, la bouche pleine de bulles de savon, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette dans la main, mais celle-ci lui échappa bientôt également. Quand Lily vit Severus léviter dans les airs, la tête en bas, et cet abruti de James crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il allait déshabiller le vilain petit Serpentard graisseux pour lui faire prendre un bain dans le lac, elle décida d'intervenir. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage puis se leva. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire chocogrenouille elle avait déjà rejoint le groupe de Gryffondors et libéré son ami de toute entrave grâce à un _finite_ informulé, avant de s'agenouiller pour l'aider à se relever. C'est à ce moment que Severus et elle devaient être le plus convainquant aux yeux de tous. À peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'approcher que Severus la repoussa violemment. Ses bras encore tendus dans son mouvement de colère, il lui assena d'une voix monstrueusement mauvaise qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe. Sa réplique fut accueillie par les ricanements des trois autres Serpentards. Comme elle s'y attendait, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage, elle ne devait pas les retenir pour donner le change, même si elle avait honte de se laisser aller comme ça devant tout le monde.

Les Gryffondors, choqués par la scène improbable entre Severus et Lily, reprirent vite le contrôle et envoyèrent les quatre Serpentards dans le lac encore glacial, vêtus uniquement de leur caleçon, avant de ramener une Lily inconsolable dans leur salle commune. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle côtoyait Severus, son premier ami, son meilleur ami. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux deux. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait une excuse pour se rapprocher des Maraudeurs et bénéficier de leur protection. Dans le même temps, il taisait les rumeurs et les inquiétudes du clan de Rabastan et consolidait sa propre appartenance à leur groupe, se protégeant d'attaques éventuelles. Lily ferait tout son possible pour le sortir de là dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle se le jura, jamais elle ne pourrait l'abandonner. Les Maraudeurs étaient pris au dépourvu : c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient la Gryffondor dans cet état. Ses sanglots étaient incontrôlables et elle n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot. James se sentait inutile et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de serrer les points. Jamais il ne pourrait le pardonner à Rogue d'avoir blessé Lily à ce point.

Les derniers jours à Poudlard furent difficile pour Lily : faire semblant de haïr son meilleur ami et l'ignorer n'était pas son activité favorite. Comme le lui avait prédit Severus, les Maraudeurs la couvaient comme un lionceau et ne rataient plus une occasion pour lancer des mauvais sorts aux Serpentards. Leur plan avait marché. De son côté, Severus dû subir de nombreuses humiliations de la part du groupe des Maraudeurs, mais il n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qui comptait était que son amie soit maintenant bien protégée. Concernant les Serpentards, il avait apparemment fait bonne impression grâce à sa réplique dans le parc à l'intention de Lily, tous s'en donnaient à cœur joie d'insulter à leur tour la Gryffondor et tout autre né moldu dont ils connaissaient les origines. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il fut invité par Rabastan à assister à ses fiançailles, lui promettant qu'il pourrait y rencontrer le Maître.

James, lui, était heureux, très heureux. Sa future femme, comme il l'appelait souvent en parlant de Lily, avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur le graisseux qui lui avait servi d'ami pendant un temps. Elle s'était même laissé intégrer au groupe avec Mary, son amie Gryffondor de la même année, et ne semblait plus aussi fermée. Il pouvait donc maintenant lui adresser la parole à loisir sans qu'elle ne le rembarre dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. C'était juste dommage que ça arrive à la fin de l'année. S'il avait su que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour la faire tomber dans ses bras, il aurait tout fait pour faire craquer le Serpentard et l'éloigner dès le début.

Qui disait fin d'année voulait aussi dire qu'il fallait faire les comptes sur le pari qu'il avait tenu avec Sirius dans le train au début de l'année. James ne se ferait pas prier pour rappeler à son ami après leur dernier banquet qu'il leur devait un mois de servitude car, d'après ce qu'il avait pu constater, son ami avait lamentablement échoué. La Poufsouffle l'avait constamment repoussé et ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Malgré tout, Sirius avait l'air heureux, il devait sûrement se taper une fille quelconque de temps en temps dans des placard à balais, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

oOoOo

Le banquet de fin d'année fut somptueux, comme à chaque fois. La Grande Salle avait été entièrement décorée à l'effigie de la la maison qui avait remporté la coupe des quatre maisons. Cette année, contre toute attente, ce fut Poufsouffle qui la remporta, devançant les Gryffondors de vingt points. Il y avait donc de gigantesques étendards de couleur jaune et noir qui flottaient au-dessus des grandes tables et un immense drapeau avec une tête de blaireau accroché derrière la table des professeurs. Madame Chourave, la directrice des Poufsouffles, était d'ailleurs bien plus joyeuse, si c'était possible, que d'ordinaire, se faisant féliciter de toutes parts par ses collègues. Les Gryffondors étaient déçus, bien sûr, de ne pas avoir gagné la coupe qu'ils pensaient avoir largement remportée grâce à leurs points récoltés grâce à la coupe de Quidditch, mais ils se réjouissaient quand même, comme les Serdaigles, que ce ne soit pas encore les Serpentards qui l'aient remportée cette année.

À la table des rouge et or, Ogs adressa un signe à l'intention d'Élisa pour la féliciter, auquel elle répondit par un magnifique sourir, que ne manquèrent ni Sirius, ni James et encore moins Natalie. Cette dernière s'accrocha fermement au bras de Ogs et foudroya du regard la Poufsouffle, qui leva un sourcil étonné face à cette réaction. Ogs s'exaspéra du comportement de Natalie envers sa meilleure amie et la décrocha de son bras avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Depuis qu'il partageait un peu plus de temps avec ses amies, car il en avait besoin, sa petite-amie était devenue insupportable, voire impossible à vivre, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent pour des futilités. La Gryffondor était vraiment trop possessive à son goût et ça, il n'aimait pas du tout.

Lara, elle, les regardait du coin de l'œil avec dans le cœur une pointe de tristesse : ses anciens amis s'échangeaient des signes à travers la Grande Salle, mais surtout ils l'ignoraient complètement. Elle se sentait seule depuis qu'ils l'avaient repoussée. Elle avait bien des gens à qui parler dans sa maison, comme Severus ou Regulus, mais pas de véritables amis. Meiling et Élisa ne viendraient pas non plus à ses fiançailles maintenant, elle en était certaine après leur dernière conversation. L'événement aurait lieu dans quelques semaines et il n'y aurait personne pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle avait espéré que ses amies endosseraient le rôle de témoin, comme elles se l'étaient toujours promis, mais ça aussi elle devait tirer un trait dessus. Elle ferait face seule, la tête haute : bientôt elle serait libre de ses parents et de leurs exigences, elle deviendrait riche et pleine de pouvoir, assez pour écraser Rabastan et prendre sa revanche. Qu'étaient quelques amis à côté de ça ? Rien. Elle s'en ferait de nouveaux, tout le monde voudra être son ami. S'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre tant pis pour eux, elle, elle aurait une belle vie.

Aprés le repas, Ogs et Nathalie eurent une violente dispute dans la salle commune encore vide des Gryffondors. Celle-ci hurlait qu'il faisait plus attention à ses "putes", à qui il offrait tout sans compter, son temps comme son argent, alors que c'était à elle qu'il devrait tout offrir, car c'était avec elle qu'il baisait. Ogs fut d'abord choqué par ces paroles vulgaires, puis il vit rouge. Personne n'insultait ses meilleures amies de putes, et surtout pas Élisa ! Sans s'en rendre compte il avait plaqué Natalie contre l'un des murs de la salle et la maintenait par les épaules, bloquant ses bras le long de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger. Puis il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, entre ses dents serrées, d'une voix déformée par la colère, que la seule pute qu'il connaissait était devant lui et qu'il en avait fini avec elle, avant de monter à son dortoir sans se retourner, la laissant là, figée, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Quand il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit, il alla retrouver Saphir, sa petite fée qui l'attendait, pelotonnée sur son oreiller.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ignorant la récente dispute entre Ogs et Natalie, Élisa alla retrouver la chambre des Maraudeurs sous la forme d'Isis. À son entrée, elle les trouva en train de discuter avec animation tout en finissant leur valise. Elle sourit intérieurement : les garçons faisaient vraiment tout au dernier moment, puis elle alla s'installer sur les couvertures entassées sur le lit de Sirius. Quand il la remarqua il se dépêcha de finir de ranger ses affaires et s'empressa de la rejoindre sur le lit, l'installant confortablement sur ses genoux pour pouvoir la caresser amoureusement entre les oreilles, déclenchant instantanément des ronronnements intenses chez le félin. Les garçons discutèrent vraiment longtemps du point de vue d'Élisa, qui se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin profiter des bras de son chéri lors de sa dernière nuit à Poudlard. Elle était en train de somnoler sur les genoux de Sirius, se concentrant sur les caresses sur le dessus de son crâne quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme s'arrêter. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux mi-clos, comme pour lui demander de continuer, quand elle remarqua que Sirius semblait partiellement pétrifié. Il avait les yeux exorbités et ressemblait à un poisson rouge avec sa bouche grande ouverte. Les yeux du garçon bondissaient d'elle à Remus dans un mouvement de panique, ce qui finit de la réveiller complètement. Que n'avait-elle pas entendu qui puisse mettre le Gryffondor dans un tel état d'affolement ?

\- Aller Sirius, avoue, le taquinait joyeusement James.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, insista Peter, tout aussi espiègle.

\- La ferme, vous deux ! s'exclama brusquement Sirius.

\- Ne devrions nous pas plutôt en parler dans le train, non ? demanda Remus diplomate en regardant Sirius en coin.

\- Comme si une matinée de plus changerait quelque chose, se moqua Peter.

\- T'as perdu ton pari mec, continua James. Je savais que t'arriverais pas à la mettre dans ton lit. Je l'ai bien observ...

\- Putain James, ta gueule ! l'interrompit Sirius.

\- Oh, ça va ! Me crie pas dessus comme ça ! C'est qu'un pari. T'es vraiment un mauvais perdant ! s'enflamma James. Si j'avais su je t'aurais choisi une autre cible que Pratchett.

\- Aïe ! Arrête ! Non ! Él... Isis ! Non ! Attends ! Je t'en prie ! Reviens ! Putain James ! Tu fais chier ! cria Sirius en claquant la porte après avoir suivi Isis hors du dortoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna James, perplexe devant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Isis a griffé la main de Sirius sans prévenir, j'ai bien vu ? Pourquoi il l'a suppliée avant de lui courir après ?

\- Tu es un imbécile, James, dit simplement Remus en poussant un grand soupir.

\- Pourquoi ? demande James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, laisse tomber, allons nous coucher plutôt, je ne pense pas que Sirius rentrera tout de suite, affirma Remus.

Ce dernier s'installa dans son lit à baldaquin, en ferma les rideaux tout en souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses amis, qui le regardaient faire sans comprendre. Remus attrapa un morceau de parchemin rectangulaire caché sous son oreiller, le déposa délicatement devant lui avant de le tapoter de la pointe de sa baguette en chuchotant le plus bas possible _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. Sous ses yeux, les lignes des couloirs du château se dessinèrent comme tracées à la main par un pinceau invisible, de nombreuses étiquettes comportant les noms de tous les occupants de Poudlard se déplaçaient dans tous les sens à tous les étages : ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait réussi à faire fonctionner la carte, mais il n'en avait pas encore dit un seul mot, craignant que le secret d'Élisa et Meiling soit révélé. La plupart des étiquettes étaient regroupées dans les dortoirs de chaque maison, quelques unes se trouvaient dans les quartiers réservés aux professeurs, il fut donc facile pour Remus de retrouver Élisa et Sirius sur la carte. Apparemment ce dernier avait réussi à la rattraper, c'était une bonne chose, se dit Remus qui espérait que son ami réussirait à arranger les choses, puis il prononça la formule pour effacer la carte et rangea le parchemin à sa place avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Élisa, écoute-moi, je t'en prie, suppliait Sirius en suivant la chatte rousse dans les couloirs.

\- Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? demanda la voix de la jeune femme redevenue humaine. As-tu au moin une raison valable ?

\- Ce pari, j'y pensais même plus, je l'avais totalement oublié ! Croi-moi, expliqua-t-il en lui prenant la main dans un geste tendre.

\- Ça ne change rien, dit-elle comme une sentence. Dis-moi la vérité, quand tu as commencé à m'aborder c'était pour le pari, non ?

\- …

\- Réponds ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, si tu n'avais pas fait ce stupide pari, tu ne te serais jamais intéressé à moi, j'ai raison ? le questionna-t-elle la gorge et le cœur serrés. Toutes tes actions au début de l'année, toutes tes paroles, tous tes gestes, toute ton attention, ton insistance… C'était juste pour gagner ce pari ?

\- Je… hésita Sirius en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées tout en réalisant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Réponds moi ! le pressa-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- J'en sais rien ! s'emporta Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'ai eu le coup de foudre ? Eh bah non, c'est pas le cas !

\- Ok, je vois que tout est dit Black, dit difficilement Élisa. Lâche-moi et va rejoindre tes amis qui doivent bien se marrer maintenant.

\- Non, attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'alarma Sirius en réalisant qu'il s'était mal exprimé sur ses sentiments.

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, le contredit-elle, un nœud dans la gorge. Maintenant fais-moi plaisir et honore la faveur que tu me dois : oublie-moi, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et ne me touche plus, finit-elle en dégageant sa main de celle de Sirius.

Élisa planta le Gryffondor dans le couloir et tourna les talons, il n'essaya même pas de la suivre. Elle avait été trompée. Tous ses regards, ses mots doux, sa tendresse, ses… Tout était faux ! Ses forces la quittaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la noirceur des couloirs. Son cœur venait d'être réduit en miettes. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues. Elle avait était totalement bernée. Elle avait cru à cet… cet... amour ? Comment avait-elle fait pour se laisser avoir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu venir ? Naïve… Elle avait été naïve comme toutes les autres avant elle… Élisa se sentit d'autant plus anéantie par cette cruelle vérité qu'elle l'avait vu venir. Elle se sentait si idiote et ridicule d'y avoir cru. De n'avoir été qu'une simple conquête de plus, un nouveau défi à relever. Son stupide don aurait pu lui être utile pour une fois, mais non.

Sirius resta au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte comme pour dire quelque chose, fixant le dos d'Élisa qui s'éloignait. Il ne tenta pas de la rattraper. " _Une promesse c'est sacré, surtout chez les Black"_ entendait-il résonner dans sa tête. Que venait-il de faire ? Il sentait son cœur se comprimer douloureusement. Venait-il de perdre la meilleure chose qui lui fut jamais arrivée ? Il n'était même pas fichu de la ratraper convenablement. Pire, il avait été incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement exposé ses sentiments ? Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur et le regretta aussitôt en ressentant une vive douleur traverser ses doigts. Il avait tout gâché… encore.

oOoOo

Dans le train du retour, Sirius était assis près de la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage défiler en silence sans aucun intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui. James et Peter étaient plongés dans une conversation bruyante avec Lily et Mary. Ils avaient tous l'air si heureux, si souriants. Quand Sirius tourna son regard vers Remus qui lui faisait face, il vit les yeux gris de son ami qui le fixaient froidement avec reproche. Sirius baissa la tête honteux. Il avait déçu son ami.

\- Pardon Rem, souffla Sirius, la tête toujours basse.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, dit durement Remus tout en gardant toujours une voix assez basse pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres. Je suis vraiment déçu, je pense que tu… Je sais pas ce que j'ai pu penser... Tout compte fait... Peut-être que ça aurait pu être... différent avec elle. Voilà, c'est ça.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesça Sirius après un silence. J'ai été minable.

\- Oui, admit Remus. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de ne plus l'approcher. J'ai fait une promesse et tu sais bien...

\- Tu vas la tenir ? s'étonna Remus, n'écoutant pas la fin de sa rengaine qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Je ne devrais pas ? demanda Sirius en relevant la tête, les yeux illuminés d'une lueur étrange.

\- Tu devrais lui écrire cet été, lui conseilla son ami.

\- Je ne connais pas son adresse, se lamenta Sirius en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son dossier.

Remus se leva alors d'un coup et s'excusa auprès des autres quand il passa devant eux pour pouvoir sortir du wagon, prétextant une envie pressante. Sirius se renfrogna dans son coin, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine… qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Remus traversa plusieurs wagons avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Elle était là, assise en compagnie d'Élisa et Ogs qui discutaient avec animation. Quelque chose de posé sur les genoux du Gryffondor attira son attention quelques secondes, mais il se reprit et il s'appuya contre la cabine, juste à côté de la porte, de manière à n'être vu que de la Serdaigle. Meiling ne tarda pas à le remarquer : elle tourna la tête rapidement vers lui, comme si elle avait senti qu'on l'observait, et croisa ses yeux si singuliers. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, elle avait compris qu'il voulait lui parler, puis elle le rejoignit dans le couloir.

\- Salut, on peut discuter ? demanda Remus un peu mal à l'aise face au visage fermé de la Serdaigle.

\- Pas ici, allons plus loin, proposa Meiling en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux sans un mot de plus et s'arrêtèrent entre deux wagons. C'était un endroit sombre et très bruyant, personne n'entendrait leur conversation ici. Une fois face à face, Meiling rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs d'un mouvement de main gracieux, emplissant le petit espace de son odeur. Remus y réagit tout de suite : ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses iris d'ordinaire grises, d'une couleur presque lunaire, se remplirent de multiples filaments dorés qui illuminèrent son regard. Il la désirait, c'était un fait, et Lunard la désirait encore plus ardemment, il pouvait le sentir de tout son être et pas seulement à travers le picotement dans ses yeux. Son poul s'accéléra, il avait soudainement trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et son pantalon devint peu à peu plus étroit. L'effet de se retrouver de nouveau seul à seul après avoir été obligé de séparer les loups à la pleine lune lui avait révélé l'évidence. Il en oublia presque la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu voir la jeune femme.

\- C'était une... commença Remus pour tenter de se ressaisir et surtout de se détendre.

\- Une fée, oui. Pour tout te dire, Ogs l'a sauvée il y a des années et depuis elle le suit partout, un vrai chien de garde, expliqua rapidement Meiling, ne s'occupant nullement de l'étrange lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme.

\- Oh, d'accord, je ne l'avais jamais vue, dit Remus songeur.

\- Normal. C'est pour Black ? demanda Meiling, interrompant les pensées du Gryffondor.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Remus, surpris par la soudaine question.

\- C'est pour Sirius que t'es venus me voir ? reformula la Serdaigle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça ? demande Remus, intrigué de savoir comment elle avait su.

\- Simple : Élisa, répondit-elle uniquement.

\- Elle te l'a dit ? s'enquit-il, étonné et quelque peu honteux de ce qu'avait fait son ami.

\- Oh non, elle n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. Depuis ce matin ça se voit qu'elle fait semblant d'être heureuse, et surtout elle a l'odeur de Black qui lui colle à la peau depuis un moment. Donc il veut quoi ?

\- Son adresse. Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ? demanda Remus intéressé.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il a sûrement joué avec ses sentiment, comme il a l'habitude de le faire, dit-elle froidement en le fusillant regard, l'accusant presque des méfaits de Black. Je ne souhaite pas voir mon amie souffrir d'avantage à cause de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est compliqué, plaida-t-il.

\- Explique-moi en quoi et j'en jugerai par moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, se défendit-il. Je peux juste te dire qu'il tient vraiment à elle et qu'il souhaite se racheter.

\- Ok, je te donnerai ça tout à l'heure, si ça peut redonner le sourir à Élisa, accepta Meiling, puis elle croisa les bras, mal à l'aise avec le prochain sujet, avant de continuer. Pour ton autre question... non, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je sais, je commence tout juste à ressentir des changements, mais c'est pas tout le temps, c'est comme si…

\- Comme si ça s'arrête et que ça revenait plus fort. Jusqu'à t'étourdir certaines fois, compléta-t-il.

\- Oui c'est exactement ça. Tu…

\- C'est normal, c'est que tu commences à te connecter avec lui… euh elle. Pardon, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement. Tu vas faire comment cet été ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Je… elle s'arrêta un instant le temps de réfléchir.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Comment ferait-elle durant les pleines lunes ? Des parents avaient sûrement prévu la chose, elle l'espérait du moins

\- Je suppose que mes parents ont tout prévu et toi, tu fais comment ?

Une grimace déforma un bref instant le visage de Remus.

\- Une cave, quelques sorts de protection et surtout de grosses chaînes en argent, avoua-t-il avec un petit rictus et sentant lunard protester.

\- Oh, c'est très... très, hésita-t-elle sur le qualificatif.

\- Barbare ? compléta-t-il à nouveau, un sourir aux lèvres.

La Serdaigle acquiesça et pria pour que ses parents n'aient pas eu la même idée pour les soirs de pleine lune.

\- On devrait y retourner, ils vont se demander pourquoi nous somme si longs, conseilla-t-elle.

Meiling se retourna et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Remus la retint par le poignet, la fit tourner et l'attira en une fraction de seconde contre son torse. Au même instant apparut brusquement le chariot de la vendeuse ambulante qui leur sourit et s'excusa pour son entrée fracassante, et surtout pour les avoir dérangés. Puis elle continua sa route, laissant les deux jeunes gens figés, non sans leur avoir proposé quelques sucreries au préalable, qu'ils refusèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Remus sentait son corps brûler telle un brasier qui consumait jusqu'à son âme, embrumant son esprit d'images érotiques et inavouables.

Après un bref moment de silence, pendant lequel aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, Meiling se plaqua un peu plus contre Remus, tendu à l'extrême, pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille comme elle l'avait déjà si souvent fait dans le passé, avec le plaisir malsain de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Mmmh, intéressant, lui souffla-t-elle en inspirant et en expirant profondément et délibérément dans son cou.

Remus eut tout à fait la réaction qu'elle espérait : il sortit de ses pensées et essaya de lutter contre ses pulsions.

\- Que... quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- Je parle de ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres tout en donnant un petit coup avec son bassin contre l'érection du Gryffondor.

Gêné, Remus écarta vivement le corps de la jeune femme du sien, prenant enfin conscience de leur proximité et surtout de son état d'excitation apparent. Il avait beau faire sombre dans cet entre-deux il n'y avait aucune équivoque.

\- Désolé… Lunard… je ne le contrôle pas tout le temps, bredouilla-t-il pour se protéger du sourire mutin de la Serdaigle.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, lança-t-elle d'un air narquois avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans le wagon.

Remus mis plusieurs minutes avant de la suivre et de la rejoindre devant sa cabine où elle l'attendait, sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, elle avait eu le temps d'y entrer et d'en ressortir pendant qu'il se reprenait. Quand il fut assez proche, elle lui tendit sans un mot un petit bout de parchemin replié sur lui-même. Remus s'en saisit puis hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, une légère grimace sur les lèvres à cause de la gêne qu'il ressentait encore. Il lui souhaita finalement de bonnes vacances avant de s'en retourner vers sa propre cabine quelques wagons plus loin.

Sur le chemin il examina ce qu'elle lui avait remis et fut quelque peu déçu quand il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un papier pour Sirius. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait espéré, peut-être une correspondance avec une personne qui partage les mêmes choses que lui et qui se posait beaucoup de questions. Mais apparemment ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne l'intéressait pas non plus, après tout il ne ressemblait pas du tout a ces gars sportifs avec qui elle était sortie. Elle préférait s'amuser à le mettre mal à l'aise, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans le cœur. Quand il rentra finalement dans sa cabine, l'air maussade, Remus fut accueilli par des regards interrogatifs.

\- Mal au ventre, souffla Remus, anticipant les questions sur ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps, avant de reprendre sa place devant un Sirius toujours aussi grognon.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? grogna Sirius tout bas.

\- Tiens et tais-toi, chuchota Remus en glissant sa main sur la table devant lui, faisant dépasser légèrement le petit morceau de parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'adresse et surtout le nom de la personne qui y habitait. Elle a bien voulu te la donner ? Comment ? demanda avec espoir Sirius.

\- Je l'ai demandée à Meiling, expliqua Remus, coupant court aux illusions de Sirius. Tâche de lui écrire une fois par semaine, et de t'excuser surtout, que je n'aie pas fait tout ça pour rien, le sermonna-t-il.

\- Ling ? releva Sirius avec un sourire après avoir acquiescé aux requêtes de Remus. Tu sors avec ? demanda-t-il goguenard.

\- Non ! répondit hâtivement Remus pour éluder tout malentendu mais rosissant légèrement au souvenir du contact de son corps sur le sien.

\- T'as répondu beaucoup trop vite pour que je te croie, mec, continua Sirius sans se défaire de son sourire moqueur.

\- La réponse reste toujours non ! grogna Remus quelque peu vexé. Et ne me remercie surtout pas, dit-il en désignant le morceau de parchemin toujours dans les mains de Sirius.

\- Merci Remus, je te revaudrai ça, promit-il en rangeant son précieux morceau de parchemin. Maiss…

\- Ta gueule ! chuchota Remus avec hargne et les joues légèrement rosées, honteux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginé des choses. Et arrête de sourire comme ça ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de plus sur elle et moi.

De son côté Meiling fit aussi face aux interrogations de ses amis, qu'elle dissipa en leur informant qu'elle avait simplement croisé du monde dans les couloirs, dont un de ses camarades de maison, un certain Julian White, qui souhaitait avoir un conseil en matière de lecture pour les vacances. La conversation reprit ensuite de bon train. Mais dans la tête de la belle Serdaigle des images de Remus lui revenaient en boucle, faisant flotter un petit sourire imperceptible sur le coin de ses lèvres. Était-il puceau ?

A suivre…

* * *

 **RDV le 5 Mai.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	29. Un Terrier pour l'été

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 29.1 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, de nous mettre en alerte et tout particulièrement pour la super review de Angico, elle nous a fait tellement plaisir !**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29.1 : Un Terrier pour l'été**

Ogs était anxieux : il était seul au milieu de la grande voie neuf trois quarts de la gare de King's Cross. Ses deux amies l'avaient quitté pour rejoindre leurs familles après l'avoir serré plus que chaudement dans leurs bras. Il les avait enviées. Il y avait eu quelqu'un pour les accueillir avec de grands sourires chaleureux, mais personne qui l'attendait lui. Il était maintenant seul au milieu de cette grande gare froide et désertée de tous les élèves que le train avait déversés sur le quai il y avait déjà une heure de cela, ainsi que de leurs parents, venus les attendre avec impatience. Il se demanda un instant si on ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait pourtant reçu comme instruction de rester du côté sorcier de la gare et d'attendre un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui l'accompagnerait auprès de sa mère, dans le lieu secret où elle avait était mise en sûreté. Un coup de fusil, annonçant que quelqu'un avait transplané, retentit fortement dans le lieu désert. Le Gryffondor tourna vivement la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de la personne qui venait d'arriver, avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait une zone de transplanage près des cheminées. Un homme aux cheveux bruns, vêtu d'un grand pardessus marron, s'y trouvait, droit comme un i. Malgré la distance, Ogs reconnut tout de suite la personne qui avait emmené sa mère après les funérailles de son père, quand ils étaient encore chez ses grands-parents moldus. Rassuré par cette présence familière il fit quelques pas en direction de l'homme qui se dirigeait aussi droit vers lui.

\- Monsieur Carter, veuillez m'excuser du retard. Un problème est survenu et j'ai dû le régler avant de venir, expliqua l'homme une fois à portée de voix.

\- Du moment que vous êtes là maintenant ça me va. Monsieur ?

\- Bennett, répondit l'homme avant de reprendre. Êtes-vous prêt ?

\- Je le suis.

Ogs suivit Monsieur Bennett vers la zone de transplanage où l'homme lui présenta son bras afin qu'il s'y accroche. Puis ils transplanèrent sans attendre.

\- Voici votre nouvelle résidence pour l'été, le Terrier, expliqua Monsieur Bennett avec dédain en indiquant du menton, au-delà d'une miteuse clôture de bois, une petite maison biscornue au milieu d'un grand champ broussailleux.

\- C'est vraiment là qu'est ma mère ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ogs après s'être remis de sa nausée due au transplanage.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est ici, suivez-moi.

Ogs suivit le membre de l'Ordre et ils passèrent ensemble la petite barrière sur laquelle était clouée une planche, tout aussi mangée par le temps que le reste de la clôture, où était inscrit _Le Terrier_ en lettres rouges. Il n'y avait pas de chemin qui menait à la maison, seul un petit sentier créé à partir du passage fréquent des personnes qui y habitaient. Il y avait une grande mare, ou un marécage, duquel s'élevaient des croassements entre les hautes herbes, entrecoupant de temps en temps le chant constant des cigales. Un peu partout se baladaient en liberté des poules et quelques gobelins qui leur couraient après. Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil amusé quand il les aperçut. Il y avait aussi de vieux arbres noueux et des massifs de fleurs plantés le long des murs de la maison, qui était plus que bancale pouvait-il voir maintenant qu'il en était plus proche. La bâtisse ne comportait pas moins de trois ou quatre étages empilés bizarrement, trois cheminées, et tout cela semblait tenir uniquement grâce à la magie. Une belle et créative magie comme Ogs aimait en faire avec ses amies.

Le nez en l'air pour observer le logis incroyable, il trébucha sur quelque chose. Quand il y porta son attention, il découvrit par terre un jouet d'enfant, enfin non, plutôt une marée de jouets d'enfant qui s'étendait devant lui jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les cris d'une femme retentirent à l'intérieur de la maison, puis ceux d'enfants, avant que deux bambins ne sortent en trombe par la porte d'entrée, filant à toute allure devant les nouveaux visiteurs, suivis de près par une femme en train de les disputer, baguette à la main, qui était sûrement celle qu'ils avaient entendu crier. Celle-ci se figea en les apercevant, laissant les petits couverts de boue courir en direction de la mare.

\- Maximilius ! Par Merlin, j'ai failli avoir une crise de panique ! s'exclama la femme coiffée d'une longue et belle crinière de boucles rousses.

\- Je suis désolé Molly, voici le jeune monsieur Carter, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme.

\- Oh, mon chéri, s'écria-t-elle en serrant Ogs vivement dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé. Ta maman t'attend à l'intérieur, je vais t'accompagner, vient dans la cuisine, c'est par ici, débita-t-elle en guidant et en poussant Ogs à moitié dans la maison. Merci Maximilius, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître avec Ogs a l'intérieur.

Arrivé dans le foyer, ou plutôt poussé gentiment, Ogs découvrit une maison fourmillante de vie et de sorcellerie. Partout où il posait les yeux il y avait de la magie, comme une grande horloge, qui n'en était pas vraiment une : il y avait cinq aiguille, toutes ornées d'un portrait représentant ce qui semblait être un membre de la famille, et qui indiquaient précisément où ils se trouvaient. Il pu constater que les visages des deux petit garçons roux qu'il avait vu sortir en courant de la maison étaient pointés sur "vers la mare", ce qui le fit pouffer discrètement. Suivant toujours la tornade appelée Molly, il déboucha dans une étroite cuisine ouverte sur le salon et un escalier qui menait vers les nombreux étages.

\- Attends-moi ici mon garçon, je vais aller prévenir ta mère, elle est avec mon dernier à l'étage, installe-toi là, ordonna-t-elle en désignant une chaise de la grande table en bois dans la cuisine tout en y faisant léviter une tasse de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de citrouille, de nombreux gâteaux et des viennoiseries à l'aide de sa baguette. Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi mon grand, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les étages.

Ogs en profita pour observer tout autour de lui. C'était certainement la plus belle maison qu'il ait jamais visitée, pas que celles de ses amis ne le soient pas, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose en plus, un grain de folie, une bouffée de vie supplémentaire.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda une petite voix à gauche du Gryffondor.

Ogs fixa un moment d'un regard incrédule un petit garçon roux au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur, il devait avoir au moins sept ans et il le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus emplis de curiosité. Ogs ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

\- Qui toi ? répéta une autre petite voix, cette fois à droite de Ogs, qui imitait son frère.

C'était le second petit bonhomme, de pas plus de cinq ans, qui lui posait à nouveau la question. Il était tout aussi roux que son frère aîné et avait des yeux semblables, la seule différence notable était sa foisonnante tignasse de boucles. Ogs se retint de rire devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient, il ne voulait pas les vexer en s'esclaffant devant eux, et se décida à assouvir leur curiosité.

\- Je m'appelle Ogs, je suis le fils de Abby, et vous ? demanda Ogs avec une voix douce.

\- Tata By ! cria le plus petit, un sourire dévorant son petit visage rond.

\- J'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus, répliqua le plus grand d'une voix monotone.

\- Tu viens de le faire pourtant, souligna Ogs pour le taquiner tout en se retenant de rire.

\- Mais j'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus, répéta le plus grand en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tata By ! Tata By ! Tata By ! criait maintenant l'autre en s'accrochant au pull de Ogs pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu veux un gâteau ? proposa Ogs qui ne comprenait pas le bambin.

\- Tato ! cria-t-il alors en comprenant la proposition. Tato ! Tato !

\- Charles ! Ça suffit ! Et parle comme il faut, cria la voix de Molly alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier les bras chargés de son dernier fils, âgé de bientôt deux ans, et suivie de la mère de Ogs. On va bientôt manger.

\- Mais tato… répéta le petit garçon d'une voix triste en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il allait éclater en sanglots.

Quand Ogs aperçut sa mère il se leva d'un bond, ignorant les enfants, et se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre longuement. Oubliant ainsi tout ceux qui les entouraient.

\- Comment vas-tu mon grand garçon ? s'enquit Abby au bout d'un moment tout en s'écartant de son fils et en le tenant à bout de bras pour le regarder.

\- Bien, je vais très bien, je suis heureux que tu sois si bien entourée, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Molly et ses trois fils, attroupés autour d'elle, alors qu'elle préparait activement à manger.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle sans réussir à cacher une pointe d'amertume et de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Ça a l'air très vivant par ici, déclara Ogs en regardant tout autour de nuit, ne voulant pas voir le voile de tristesse qui était apparu dans les yeux clairs de sa mère.

\- Ça l'est Ogsvald, j'apprécie être ici, ma cousine et son mari sont des personnes très généreuses, et les petits sont toujours une source d'occupation, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire sincère à son fils qui daignait à nouveau la regarder après qu'elle lui ait appris qu'ils étaient chez sa cousine.

\- Ta cousine ? demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à son regard interrogatif.

\- Oui. Molly, avant d'être mariée à Arthur Weasley, était une Prewett.

\- Arthur Weasley ? LE Arthur Weasley ? insista-t-il en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Il allait passer ses vacances dans la maison du grand Arthur Weasley, défenseur des moldus, et de sa nouvelle cousine, ou fallait-il dire tante ? Il ne savait pas trop comment l'appeler.

\- Ogsvald, mon chéri, ça va ? s'inquiéta sa mère qui ne le voyait plus bouger alors qu'il fixait le dos de sa cousine.

\- Oh oui maman ! Très bien, merveilleusement bien même, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire et en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras dans une étreinte plus brève. Comment dois-je l'appeler ?

\- Tu peux simplement m'appeler Molly, mon sucre d'orge, répondit cette dernière en revenant vers eux. J'ai fait monter ta valise au deuxième, tu peux choisir la chambre que tu veux, sauf celle du fond, c'est celle de ta mère. Rejoins-nous après pour manger, Arthur ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

\- Merci Ma… Molly, bafouilla le Gryffondor en rosissant légèrement, puis il fila à l'étage explorer les lieux.

L'escalier était tout aussi tordu que la maison et suivait la courbe plus qu'improbable du mur. Il ne s'arrêta pas au premier étage et continua son ascension vers le second étage. Sur la palier, tout de suite à sa droite, une porte entrouverte donnait sur une petite salle de bain. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour visiter les lieux, empoigna sa valise qui l'attendait sagement devant lui et s'engagea dans le couloir à sa gauche. Il n'y avait que trois portes : celle du fond du couloir, qui donnait sur la chambre de sa mère, et une de chaque côté du couloir, se faisant face. Ogs s'approcha et ouvrit la porte de chacune des deux chambres à sa disposition. À sa droite il découvrit une chambre décorée tout de jaune et à sa gauche une entièrement rouge,. Sans aucune hésitation il s'engouffra dans la chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor. La pièce était petite et ne comportait qu'un lit simple, une commode pour y ranger ses affaires et un petit bureau calé contre l'un des murs. Ogs déposa sa valise au pied du lit comme il le faisait toujours, qu'il soit chez lui ou à Poudlard, puis il termina de détailler sa nouvelle chambre aux murs rouges et orangés là où le soleil avait laissé sa marque, avec le temps. Une conversation animée filtra à travers la porte restée ouverte, il devina qu'il était temps de descendre rencontrer son mentor.

\- Ah, voici donc Ogsvald ! claironna joyeusement Arthur Weasley à l'intention d'Abby quand le jeune homme pointa le bout de ses chaussures dans les escaliers.

\- Appelez-moi Ogs, dit ce dernier. C'est vraiment un grand honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-il en serrant chaleureusement la main que lui tendait son aîné. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on discute par hiboux, vous rencontrer en vrai c'est vraiment… Wahou !

\- Oui c'est vrai. Dis-moi Ogs, toi qui connais bien les moldus, à quoi sert un magnétoscope ? demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe

\- Messieurs, à table ! les appela Molly.

Elle savait très bien que si elle laissait son mari partir dans ses interminables discussions sur les inventions des moldus avec le jeune homme, jamais ils ne viendraient s'asseoir pour manger et le pauvre garçon allait mourir de faim.

oOoOo

La première semaine se déroula comme de véritables vacances : Ogs n'était pas chez lui et les enfants de Molly et Arthur faisaient tout pour attirer son attention et le divertir, le petit Charles en particulier, qui le suivait maintenant partout et avec qui il avait de longues conversations sur les créatures magiques et tout spécialement les dragons. Le petit garçon s'intéressait également énormément à sa fée, Saphir. Il s'avérait que le bambin savait très bien parler et s'exprimer quand il le voulait. Il lui racontait des heures durant comment il s'occuperait un jour d'un dragon, ou dradon comme il les appelait quelquefois, et que quand il serait grand il deviendrait un super dresseur de dragons et qu'il aurait une réserve rien que pour lui en Roumanie. Il avait déjà regardé sur une carte avec son papa et avait absolument tenu à montrer la carte à Ogs à son tour. Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas ce dernier qui préférait largement ce genre de discussion aux batailles de boue dans la mare ou de courses de gobelins dans le jardin, même si cette dernière activité était parfaite pour maintenir un bon niveau de Quidditch.

Un soir qu'il était justement en train de jouer avec les deux garçons, Ogs rencontra Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les deux frères aînés de Molly. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi roux qu'elle, taillés comme des armoires à glaces, l'un avec une petite moustache et l'autre avec une barbe fournie. Ogs était persuadé que s'ils se rasaient tous les deux il serait impossible de les différencier. Les deux frères étaient une source intarissable d'animation et la maison n'avait jamais été aussi vivante qu'en leur présence, ce qui en disait long étant donné le bouillonnement habituel qui caractérisait les lieux. Ils enchaînaient les blagues, racontaient des anecdotes incroyables, exécutaient des tours de magie pour époustoufler les enfants… Ils restèrent même dormir après avoir trop bu : il n'était pas prudent de transplaner dans cet état, c'est ce que Ogs se disait, jusqu'au moment où il dût les accompagner dans leur chambre pour la nuit, au quatrième étage. L'ascension avait été tellement périlleuse qu'il se demanda si transplaner n'aurait pas été plus sage. Ogs put profiter un peu plus de leur aura solaire et de quelques conseils en duel le lendemain après-midi, après avoir envoyé de ses nouvelles à ses amies par hibou.

En fin de semaine, l'atmosphère changea : elle devint plus lourde, presque palpable, au point que mêmes les enfants étaient plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Molly s'activait dans tous les sens, se marmonnant à elle-même, et n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des messages par hibou. Ogs se demandait même si l'un des oiseaux n'allait pas servir de dîner.

C'est que plus tard dans la soirée, quand les enfants furent couchés, que Ogs comprit exactement de quoi il retournait : un à un de jeunes hommes et de jeunes femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas entraient dans le Terrier et montaient directement au premier étage. Ils adressaient tous un bref signe de tête à Ogs, sa mère et Molly avant de filer sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant Monsieur Bennett qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le défilé ne dura pas loin de deux bonnes heures : chaque nouvel invité arrivait à des intervalles réguliers de dix minutes, les derniers qui firent irruption dans la maison l'embrasèrent d'une curiosité dévorante. Devant ses yeux ébahis avait d'abord défilé son professeur de botanique, puis l'infirmière de Poudlard, sa directrice de maison, et pour finir le Directeur de l'école lui-même, Albus Dumbledore. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de si près. Ce dernier était moins pressé que les autres convives et, lorsqu'il passa devant eux, il prit le temps de leur accorder un chaleureux bonsoir avant de monter.

Quand le défilé fut définitivement terminé, Ogs se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être aller faire un petit tour à l'étage, discrètement bien sûr. Molly s'affairait encore dans la cuisine en lui tournant le dos et sa mère, installée confortablement dans le salon, était plongée dans un livre, une chaude couverture étalée sur les genoux. Le jeune homme qui s'était installé sur la table de la cuisine, une carte d'astronomie dépliée devant lui pour une petite révision en vue de la soirée qu'il avait promise à William, se leva le plus souplement possible. Ogs se dirigea silencieusement et sans encombre vers les escaliers. Au premier palier il tendit l'oreille et fut bien heureux d'entendre un bourdonnement de conversations au fond du couloir : il n'avait pas envie de monter plus d'étage que nécessaire au risque de faire grincer une marche. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez la demeure pour éviter les planches grinçantes. Le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine, il s'avança doucement vers la source du bruit, assourdit par la porte fermée. Maintenant qu'il était devant la chambre, il se sentit un peu ridicule et stupide d'espionner ainsi des adultes, d'autant plus durant une réunion secrète. Mais la curiosité était tellement forte qu'il devait savoir. Il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance, surtout si ça pouvait concerner les personnes qui avaient tué son père. Ogs plaça son oreille le plus près de la porte, sans la toucher pour autant, et essaya de comprendre le flot de paroles qui semblait se déverser de l'autre côté.

\- … devient… dangereux Albus, disait une voix très grave.

\- … assister… , continuait une autre.

\- … combien... ils ? interrogea une troisième.

\- … pas… vingt-cinq Mangemorts… répondit la seconde voix.

\- … t-ils… jeunes ? interrogea une nouvelle personne.

Un grincement derrière Ogs le fit sursauter et il se releva prestement. Derrière lui se tenait Molly qui faisait léviter devant elle un plateau sur lequel tenaient une dizaine de verres, diverses boissons et des amuses-bouche. Elle avait l'air tout aussi surprise de le trouver ici.

\- File dans la cuisine avant que ta mère ne te cherche et ne te trouve ici, mon garçon, conseilla-t-elle dans un murmure sans aucune animosité tout en gardant sa douceur habituelle quand elle s'adressait à lui. Ce n'est pas une conversation pour les enfants.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, chuchota-t-il à son tour en prenant son courage à deux mains pour soutenir le regard de Molly.

\- Grand bien t'en fasse, mon garçon, mais tu es toujours à Poudlard donc pas complètement un adulte non plus, et ici ce sont des histoires d'adultes dont il est question. Alors file avant que l'un d'entre eux ne te surprenne.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit que la réunion prit fin, mais Ogs ne dormait pas encore, trop obnubilé par ce qui se passait, il avait préféré retourner réviser son astronomie en espérant pouvoir glaner la moindre information supplémentaire. Tout comme pour leur arrivée, les invités quittèrent le Terrier un à un. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé sa place à la table de la cuisine et attendait patiemment que sa directrice de maison ou Dumbledore descende, pour pouvoir interpeller l'un ou l'autre. Il était hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire alors qu'eux, ces sales Mangemorts, s'organisaient pour faire du mal à d'autres personnes qu'ils jugeaient indignes de partager le même air qu'eux. C'est en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley que les deux derniers convives descendirent l'escalier, toujours plongés en pleine conversation.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, commença Ogs avec tout le courage qu'il avait réussi à réunir pour interpeller le grand mage qu'était le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Mon garçon ? s'enquit Albus en s'arrêtant face au jeune Gryffondor.

Dumbledore était entouré du professeur McGonagall et d'Arthur, qui avaient également rivé leur regard sur Ogs, et attendait avec curiosité de savoir de quel sujet le jeune homme voulait aborder avec lui. La mère de Ogs avait relevé le nez de sa lecture, Molly s'était aussi redressée et se déplaça rapidement pour venir se placer à côté de son mari, elle faisait discrètement signe à Ogs de se taire, mais ce dernier inspira un grand coup et se lança.

\- Je veux en être. Je veux faire partie de la résistance, je veux pouvoir combattre moi aussi et repousser les adeptes du mage noir, débita-t-il d'une traite avec conviction.

Molly avait immédiatement levé les yeux et les mains au ciel avant de repartir aussi vite à sa place. Quant à la mère de Ogs, elle s'était vivement levée de son fauteuil pour attraper son fils par les épaules.

\- Il hors de question que tu te mettes en danger ! Tu entends ? cria-t-elle en tentant de le secouer, mais Ogs ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Maman, je t'aime, mais je suis majeur, dit-il calmement à sa mère. J'ai le droit de choisir ce que j'ai envie de faire ou non. Professeur, je vous en prie, permettez-moi de vous aider, ajouta-t-il en direction du Directeur par-dessus la tête de sa mère.

\- Nous en reparlerons quand vous aurez fini votre scolarité, répondit calmement le Directeur tout en adressant un sourire rassurant à Abby, qui lui avait lancé un regard suppliant.

\- Il sera peut-être déjà trop tard ! s'exclama vivement Ogs. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont attendre qu'on sorte de l'école pour nous attaquer ? Vous ne vous souvenez déjà plus du pauvre petit Poufsouffle que mon amie a retrouvé devant son dortoir ? Ou de tous ces articles dans le Daily Prophet chaque matin, annonçant la mort de membres de la famille d'un de vos élèves ? La mort de mon père ? Eux n'attendent pas pour agir, alors nous non plus nous ne devrions pas attendre. Et surtout, ne refusez pas de l'aide quand on vous en propose, professeur.

Le Professeur McGonagall regarda un instant fièrement son lionceau, devenu subitement bien grand, avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. Le Directeur consulta brièvement sa sous-directrice, dont le consentement était visible de tous, puis il observa la mine résignée de la mère de son élève avant de prendre sa décision. Était-il sage d'intégrer ce jeune homme ? Il savait que Ogs ne cacherait rien à ses amies et qu'il les embarquerait sans aucun doute avec lui dans la résistance. Mais d'un autre côté, la situation s'était tellement dégradé ces derniers mois, avoir des yeux et des oreilles au sein même de chacun des dortoirs lui serait finalement très utile. En tout cas il l'espérait.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Carter, j'accepte votre aide. Mais vous serez un membre honoraire de l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à l'obtention de votre diplôme. À ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là, vous pourrez nous rejoindre pleinement et participer à de réelles missions pour nous. Pour l'instant je vous demanderai seulement d'être les yeux et les oreilles que nous ne pouvons pas avoir dans Poudlard. J'espère que vous savez de quoi je veux parler. Si vous trouvez quelque chose d'inhabituel, je vous prierai de tout de suite en avertir votre directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall, ou moi-même. Vous pouvez me trouver directement dans mon bureau. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il se trouve au deuxième étage, insista-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je vous prierai aussi de ne jamais agir seul et de chercher un professeur en priorité pour vous aider. À Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à celui qui en fait la demande. Ai-je été clair ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux clairs dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Extrêmement, professeur, et je suis vraiment honoré que vous m'accordiez cette chance, déclara Ogs sincèrement et la tête haute.

oOoOo

Abby bouda son fils pendant plusieurs jours : elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse vouloir de lui-même se mettre ainsi en danger. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son fils à son tour, elle en mourrait. De son côté, Ogs fit de son mieux pour tenter de se faire pardonner auprès de sa mère en lui consacrant toute son attention, en lui proposant plusieurs fois de se promener ensemble dans le jardin ou dans le village voisin. Ce n'était que bien plus tard, alors que Ogs était occupé à enseigner à William les nombreuses constellations qui illuminaient la voûte céleste, que sa mère fut attendrie par leur relation complice qui lui rappelait celle de son mari avec leur fils. Elle décida qu'il était trop bête de rester ainsi fâchés et qu'il était préférable de profiter de chaque instant qui lui était donné avec son fils. On ne savait pas de quoi était fait le futur, tout particulièrement en temps de guerre.

L'harmonie était de retour au Terrier et les Weasley en étaient soulagés. La vie reprit son cours dans le petit coin de paradis niché au cœur du comté de Devon, ponctuée par de fréquents éclats de rire, quelques cris de Molly et de longues conversations entre Ogs et Arthur à propos de lois sur la défense des droits des moldus.

Les vacances de Ogs se passèrent bien mieux que ce qu'il avait anticipé : sa mère semblait reprendre goût à la vie malgré les récents événements et il partageait des moments privilégiés avec elle, afin de la rassurer et de profiter de la famille qu'il lui restait. Entre deux discussions avec Arthur, Ogs aidait Molly dans la maison, mais surtout avec les enfants, jouant avec eux pour les occuper et les surveiller, répondant à leurs incessantes questions, leur racontant des histoires rocambolesques sur Poudlard, ses professeurs et ses fantômes. Il se lia d'affection pour William et Charles qui buvaient ses paroles, et qu'il vint à considérer comme ses petits frères. Quand Gideon et Fabian Prewett venaient leur rendre visite, Ogs s'entraînait au duel avec eux, il y attachait beaucoup d'importance : maintenant qu'il était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix il était décidé à se rendre utile, même s'il ne faisait pas encore officiellement partie de la résistance. Il put d'ailleurs participer à la seconde réunion de l'Ordre qui eut lieu au Terrier, il se sentit vraiment honoré et avait hâte de raconter à ses amies tout ce qu'il avait appris. La fin des vacances arrive bien trop vite pour le Gryffondor.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

 **RDV le 26 Mai.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	30. Bienvenue dans la famille

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 29.2 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, de nous mettre en alerte.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29.2 : Bienvenue dans la famille**

C'était une journée importante pour Lara. C'était le jour où ses plans d'avenir prendraient forme. Elle venait de transplaner à l'instant avec ses parents devant les imposantes grilles de la demeure des Lestrange. Ils venaient en famille pour fêter ses fiançailles. Lara était tout de même anxieuse quant aux agissements de Rabastan : à quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? Comment se comporterait-il avec elle pendant l'événement ? Réussirait-elle à trouver un moment pour fureter et trouver quelque chose qui lui donnerait suffisamment de munitions contre lui pour pouvoir renverser leur rapport de domination ? Tant de questions qui l'accompagnaient à chaque instant et qui résonnaient d'autant plus fort en elle à chaque pas qui la menait vers sa future union avec la famille Lestrange.

Le regard de Lara se posa enfin sur la bâtisse de l'autre côté des grilles : c'était un manoir de style dix-huitième qui s'élevait sur trois étages, tout en pierres grises recouvertes de lierre. Plutôt lugubre d'après elle. La demeure trônait au centre d'un immense parc, semblable à celui de Poudlard, dont l'entretien était cependant impeccable. Il y avait même une réplique du lac du château, mais en version miniature, et tout autour du parc se dressait une épaisse forêt noire, préservant les lieux de tout regard indiscret, mais les isolant surtout du monde extérieur.

Lara fut interrompue dans ses observations quand les hautes grilles s'ouvrirent. Son père tenait encore à la main sa baguette, dont il venait tout juste d'apposer la pointe à un endroit précis du portail en fer forgé. Cette action avait permis de les identifier et ils étaient maintenant invités à emprunter un large chemin de petits gravillons qui crissaient à chacun de leurs pas. Ils durent marcher près de trois minutes pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait de l'imposante porte d'entrée du manoir. Dès que Lara et ses parents eurent posé un premier pied sur les marches du perron, les double portes s'ouvrirent sur Monsieur Lestrange. C'était un très bel homme, grand et à la carrure impressionnante. Il avait encore les cheveux d'un noir intense malgré son âge, coupés courts et légèrement ondulés. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était le père de Rabastan : ils se ressemblaient tous les deux énormément, voire un peu trop au goût de Lara, dont l'échine fut parcourue d'un frisson.

Monsieur Lestrange leur adressa un sourire charmant, tendit la main tout en s'avançant d'une démarche élégante, puis il se pencha pour offrir un baiser sur la main de la mère de Lara et la sienne. Enfin, il se tourna vers le père de Lara et lui serra fermement la main. Les deux hommes semblaient être au comble de la joie. Lara n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça, quelque chose devait lui échapper.

Le regard de Monsieur Lestrange s'attarda ensuite sur Lara, la détaillant quelques instants, toujours avec ce même sourire peint sur le visage. Lara soutint son regard avant de lui adresser un sourire avenant. Elle se mettrait les parents de Rabastan dans la poche, se dit-elle, ils lui seraient sûrement très utiles pour réaliser sa vengeance.

\- Puis-je vous débarrasser ? demanda-t-il en désignant une petite elfe de maison misérable qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol, les oreilles tombantes.

\- Non ça ira, répondit Monsieur Johnson d'un mouvement de la main dédaigneux en direction de l'elfe, ne lui accordant aucun regard, préférant admirer le faste des lieux.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi alors, ma femme vous attend.

Rodrick Lestrange les mena sur leur droite, hors du vaste vestibule au sol de marbre blanc qui desservait tous les étages via un double escalier majestueux, qui menait vers un large hall en mezzanine. Ils passèrent une double-porte, qui donnait sur un couloir bordé de grosses colonnes de marbre noir autour desquelles s'entortillaient d'énormes serpents dorés, avant d'entrer dans un grand salon de réception. La tapisserie crème floquée du blason de la famille Lestrange représentant deux lettrines L dorées collées dos à dos et surmontées d'un corbeau. Les murs étaient recouverts par d'innombrables portraits de famille, de toutes tailles et formes, tous les personnages gardaient une posture droite et noble, seuls leurs yeux bougeaient, suivant les moindres mouvements des invités.

De nombreux objets aux formes étranges et des créatures fantastiques empaillées encombraient la pièce. Lara eut un frisson en sentant sur elle le regard vide des animaux morts. Il y avait aussi une impressionnante cheminée, toute de marbre noir également, dans laquelle pouvaient aisément tenir debout au moins sept personnes. Pour finir, une très longue table en chêne foncé, avec ses chaises assorties, trônait au centre de la pièce.

L'entrée de la maison avait beaucoup plu à Lara, mais cette pièce était des plus détestables et avait quelque chose de très malsain, avec tous ces portraits de personnes à la mine sombre et ces cadavres d'animaux.

Monsieur Lestrange ne leur laissa pas le temps de détailler la décoration chargée et les mena tout de suite vers une autre double-porte dans le mur gauche du grand salon. Le manoir formait apparemment un L comme Lestrange, remarqua Lara. Ils débouchèrent alors dans un petit jardin d'hiver au dôme entièrement fait de verre et de fer forgé où foisonnaient de nombreuses plantes magiques. C'est ici que s'arrêta Monsieur Lestrange. Il se tourna de nouveau face à ses invités et leur présenta sa femme, qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais rencontrée. C'était une grande et très jolie femme mince, coiffée d'une coupe au carré au brun très foncé, elle était de toute évidence beaucoup plus jeune que son mari, d'après Lara. Madame Lestrange était installée dans un confortable fauteuil de velours vert qu'elle quitta lestement pour venir les saluer par de délicates manières, avant de les inviter à prendre place dans le petit canapé et les fauteuils qui entouraient une petite table déjà pourvue de cinq tasses fumantes et de petits sandwichs.

\- Vous prendrez bien un peu de thé ? proposa Vinda Lestrange.

\- Volontiers, répondit poliment Morgane Johnson.

\- Ou est le lait ? Lexy ! Le lait, ordonna Madame Lestrange d'un ton ferme.

\- Tout de suite, Madame. À vos ordres, Madame, s'empressa de répondre l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître d'un pas précipité.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lexy réapparu, déposant devant ses maîtres et invités le lait oublié.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas ta punition pour cet oubli, dit Madame Lestrange, une lueur sévère dans les yeux.

\- Oui madame, répondit l'elfe tremblant avant de disparaître de nouveau.

\- Il est de plus en plus difficile de trouver du personnel compétent de nos jours avec toutes ces familles qui lâchent du leste, se plaignit Madame Lestrange dans un soupir tout en secouant la tête d'un air accablé.

\- À qui le dites-vous, Madame, renchérit la mère de Lara. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, j'ai été obligée d'en renvoyer un.

\- J'espère néanmoins que vous passerez un agréable séjour, dit Madame Lestrange d'une voix douce et le sourire retrouvé.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit autrement, lui répondit Madame Johnson avec un sourire entendu.

\- Rabastan nous rejoindra-t-il ? s'enquit Lara en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- Il avait une affaire à régler, mais il sera prêt pour ce soir, soyez-en sûre, lui répondit Vinda en la fixant un instant avant de tremper le bout des lèvres dans son thé pour clore cette conversation et fut tout de suite imitée par Morgane et Lara.

Cette dernière n'était pas à son aise : cette maison lui donnait la chair de poule, mais Lara faisait tout pour garder une attitude détendue et afficher un sourire épanoui. On lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas dire un mot et de laisser sa mère mener la conversation. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi. À peine avait-elle posé une question que la conversation avait coupée court. Apparemment on voulait qu'elle soit obéissante, silencieuse, à servir de plante qu'on exhibait, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans cet horrible manoir. Vivement qu'elle soit maîtresse de ses mouvements, de ses décisions et de sa vie.

\- Cet été j'organise au manoir une _Women garden party_ , vous y serez mon invitée d'honneur, déclara joyeusement Morgane à l'adresse de Vinda pour relancer la conversation. Il n'y aura que du beau monde, uniquement de nobles et respectables familles.

\- J'en serais honorée, s'exclama Vinda en hochant la tête en signe d'acceptation. Vous faites bien de les ignorer, les traîtres à leur sang et ces sang-de-bourbe n'ont aucune éducation. Ils ne respectent pas nos traditions et nos valeurs. Ils ne savent se comporter qu'en sauvages en société. Ce sont vraiment des êtres méprisables, déclara-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, très chère, renchérit Madame Johnson.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant que leurs femmes échangeaient quelques mondanités de convenance, puis ils entamèrent à leur tour leur propre conversation, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

\- Alors, dites-moi Monsieur Johnson, dans quel domaine exercez-vous exactement ? Nous n'en avions pas discuté la dernière fois, même si j'en sais déjà quelques détails, j'aimerais en savoir plus, demanda Rodrick Lestrange, intéressé par l'étendu de la fortune qui remplira un jour un peu plus les coffres de sa famille.

\- Je travaille par simple occupation, nos coffres sont déjà bien pourvus, je n'en ai pas la nécessité. Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous sommes venus d'Amérique il y a sept ans, il était donc aisé d'obtenir un poste au Département de la coopération magique internationale, au Bureau de l'Organisation internationale du commerce magique, précisément. De quoi me distraire et augmenter un peu plus mon réseau de connaissances, sans parler du côté pratique qu'il offre pour… d'autres actions, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai pu remarquer que vous avez une belle collection de créatures magiques très rares, je serais ravi de pouvoir vous trouver de nouvelles pièces unique pour l'étoffer, si vous le désirez.

Après des conversations interminables et une visite des lieux, Lara et sa famille furent conduit jusqu'à leur appartement, au premier étage, qu'ils occuperaient durant leur soirée au manoir.

Enfin seule dans sa chambre plutôt lugubre, comme le reste du manoir, Lara se laissa tomber en travers de son lit et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle pouvait enfin se permettre de respirer, laissant échapper toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulée pendant cette matinée beaucoup trop longue. Dans quelques heures elle serait de nouveau obligée de porter un masque de convenance, pour faire bonne figure, et ça lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. Elle devait profiter du peu de temps de liberté qu'elle disposait pour trouver quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi encore, mais elle devait trouver de quoi avoir un moyen de pression sur Rabastan. Il était hors de question qu'il la domine plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'être humiliée une seule fois de plus. C'était à son tour.

Se levant d'un bond de son lit elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle l'entrouvrit silencieusement pour regarder si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le couloir. Personne. C'était sa chance. Armée de son courage, elle sortit et se précipita souplement et discrètement, telle une lionne en chasse, vers la grande bibliothèque qui séparait sa chambre de celle de ses parents, à l'autre bout de la mezzanine. Sur le pas de la porte elle vérifia que personne n'était à l'intérieur en train de lire avant de s'y engouffrer. Elle fonça directement vers un pupitre sur lequel reposait un vieil ouvrage : peut-être était-ce quelque chose d'important. Elle commença à le feuilleter, mais sa conscience lui criait que ce qu'elle cherchait ne se trouverait jamais en évidence et sûrement pas à l'étage qu'occuperaient des invités. Jetant un regard vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle hésita : devait-elle gravir l'escalier pour aller fouiller l'appartement privé de son future mari ? À peine s'était-elle posé la question que ses pieds se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie. C'était sa seule chance.

Prise d'adrénaline, elle fonça dans les escaliers et se retrouva sur la mezzanine du deuxième étage toujours aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre. Elle passa devant une première porte, une petite plaque de cuivre indiquait le nom de Rodolphus, elle continua vers la deuxième et cette fois ce fut le nom de Rabastan qui y était inscrit. Son cœur fit un bond : elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile de trouver sa chambre. Sachant qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir, elle entrouvrit la pièce et s'y glissa tel un fantôme. Lara balaya les lieux des yeux à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait attirer son attention, jusqu'à ce que son regard tomber sur un secrétaire sous la grande fenêtre. Ses pas la guidèrent vers lui, son cœur battant à une allure effrénée. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là et encore moins de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais lui, avait-il eu des remords à vouloir la briser ? Alors elle non plus n'en aurait pas.

Elle inspecta méticuleusement les piles de feuilles soigneusement rangées et les courriers reçus. Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Que pouvait-elle bien faire de ces factures de récents achats chez Madame Guipure ? Elle retourna son attention sur la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard quand son regard fut attiré par un petit tiroir sur le côté du secrétaire. Ses mains y coururent tout de suite pour l'ouvrir mais il était fermé. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et d'un rapide sortilège de déverrouillage, elle l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur il y a avait une nouvelle pile de lettres bien rangées, mais pourquoi étaient-elles cachées dans un tiroir fermé à double tour ? Lara se saisit de la pile et les examina une à une. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que ce devait être une correspondance car elles provenaient toutes d'une même et unique personne : un certain Maximilius Bennett.

Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi voulait-il dissimuler cette correspondance ? Les mains de Lara tremblaient d'excitation et son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui criant qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Elle en était sûre. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle prit le paquet de lettres, murmura _gemino_ et glissa le paquet de lettres dupliquées dans son gilet avant de remettre les originales à leur place et de refermer le tiroir, sans oublier de le verrouiller de nouveau. Le cœur battant toujours la chamade, elle se tourna pour sortir quand la porte laissée légèrement entrouverte s'ouvrit en grand sur Vinda Lestrange. Lara se figea instantanément devant le regard sombre et interrogateur de la maîtresse de maison, elle sentit de la glace remplacer son sang dans ses veines. Merlin ! Vite ! Un mensonge ! lui cria son cerveau.

\- Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille ? l'interrogea Madame Lestrange en lui lançant un regard perçant.

\- Je suis un peu stressés par les fiançailles et Rabastan me manque, je me suis donc dit que ça ne dérangerait pas que je passe un peu de temps dans sa chambre... pour ressentir sa présence réconfortante autour de moi, expliqua-t-elle en imitant à la perfection une petite moue contrite, dissimulant avec talent le dégoût qu'elle ressentait présentement pour lui.

Madame Lestrange l'observa encore un moment de ses petits yeux noirs, dans le silence le plus angoissant que Lara ait jamais eu à supporter, avant que cette dernière ne lui réponde.

\- Je comprends, moi-même j'ai été nerveuse ce jour-là. Mais on vous attend dans votre chambre pour vous préparer, dit Vinda en libérant le passage pour que Lara sorte de la pièce et la suive à l'étage inférieur.

Ses propres paroles donnèrent à Lara l'envie de vomir, mais fut soulagée de voir que son mensonge avait aussi facilement donné l'illusion de la vérité. Elle se montra donc la plus docile possible et emboîta le pas à Madame Lestrange qui la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, pour la laisser aux bons soins de sa mère. Pendant que Lara devait subir une longue préparation en vue des fiançailles, Madame Lestrange redescendit suivre l'avancée de la décoration de son salon et des jardins par ses elfes de maison. Tout devait être parfait, elle ne tolérerait pas que l'on critique le moindre détail, surtout en cette occasion si particulière.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Lara regarda sa mère ajouter la touche finale à sa tenue : un ornement avec une magnifique émeraude sertie dans un écrin d'argent qu'elle lui accrocha dans le cou. Sa mère l'admira une dernière fois dans sa magnifique robe argentée, puis elle sortit pour finir de se préparer elle-même avant de rejoindre son mari et ses hôtes pour accueillir leurs invités.

Dans quelques dizaines de minutes, le manoir Lestrange allait recevoir le gratin de la haute société magique, enfin tous ceux pour lesquels les familles Lestrange et Johnson avaient de l'estime. Lara s'admira un instant dans le miroir en pied de sa chambre. Elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse avec ses cheveux légèrement relevés en un chignon, duquel dépassaient quelques longues mèches savamment bouclées qui coulaient le long de sa nuque. D'autres boucles entouraient sa tête, elles étaient maintenues par de petit serpent argenté posé sur le haut de sa coiffure, soulignant ainsi la profondeur de sa chevelure d'ébène. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'émeraude en forme de larme qui reposait sur la peau blanche et dénudé de son cou. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts, sa couleur faisait magnifiquement écho avec celle de ses iris. Transperçant, était le mot adéquat.

Elle était encore en pleine contemplation quand son cœur fit une embardée lorsque son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à côté de son reflet. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-on ? Était-ce Rabastan qui était venu la chercher ? Elle se retourna lentement pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait été surprise et découvrit une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était d'une grande beauté : de longs cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses petites épaules rondes, elle portait une robe de dentelle tout aussi foncée que ses cheveux qui mettait en valeur sa taille mince et sa poitrine haut placée. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents et son regard pétillait de malice.

\- Tu dois être Lara, ma future belle-sœur, dit la jeune femme aux boucles noires en entrant dans la pièce d'un pas léger sans y être invitée. Je suis Bellatrix Black, ravie de te rencontrer enfin.

\- Enchantée, lui répondit Lara avec un sourire de convenance et en s'inclinant légèrement.

Encore une Black, se dit-elle. Y avait-il si peu de familles nobles en Angleterre pour qu'elle se retrouve entourée de Black ?

\- Appelle-moi Bella, j'espère qu'on deviendra de vraies amies et qu'on fera de grandes choses ensemble, chantonna-t-elle presque.

Lara, déjà affublée de son masque de convenance pour cacher son aversion pour ses propres fiançailles, se dit que cette Bellatrix pourrait peut-être se révéler utile dans sa quête de vengeance. La jeune Black semblait être ambitieuse et bien plus maligne qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, elle serait sûrement une alliée redoutable. Lara lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je suis persuadée que nous allons bien nous entendre, déclara Lara sincèrement.

Lara et sa nouvelle amie descendirent ensemble rejoindre leurs invités, mais surtout leurs futurs maris. Accrochée au bras de Rabastan et suivie de Rodolphus et Bellatrix, Lara découvrit enfin la décoration réalisée pour ses fiançailles avec effarement. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec cette famille ? se dit-elle. La grande salle de réception avait été vidée de ses nombreuses bizarreries et décorée d'innombrables draperies dorées ou noir aux reflets émeraude, créant une ambiance sombre et lourde. Par les grandes fenêtres elle pouvait voir que l'extérieur du domaine n'avait pas été oublié par cette marée de voilages et que sur la pelouse avaient été installées de nombreuses tonnelles dorées. Lara eut un doute : étaient-ils ici pour un enterrement plutôt que pour ses propres fiançailles ? Où étaient passés tous les voiles blancs qu'elle avait imaginés ? Les légères tentures d'un émeraude presque transparent ? Les grands bouquets de roses blanches ? Ils étaient sûrement restés à tout jamais dans ses rêves de petite fille crédule, à côté de ses rêves d'un mari aimant. Ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et relevant le menton, elle décida qu'elle ne se laisserait pas aller pour si peu et suivit le mouvement en arborant elle aussi un sourire hypocrite.

Lara fut présentée à toutes les personnes qui discutaient dans les jardins. Que d'illustres familles sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne et de France comme les Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Nott, Perrot ou encore les Tremblay. Elle y rencontra la petite sœur de Bellatrix, Narcissa, une jolie blonde, et son fiancé, Lucius Malfoy, un beau jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'un blond platine presque blanc. Il lui plut beaucoup. Elle aperçut également quelques Serpentards de son âge dont Rosier, Mulciber, Avery, Rogue et le jeune Black près d'un des buffets. Lara se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pratiquement que des hommes.

La première personne à qui elle fut présentée, et avec qui ils restèrent le plus longtemps, fut le fameux Lord Voldemort dont tout le monde parlait, ou Seigneur des Ténèbres comme certains l'appelaient. Lara ne le trouva pas plus extraordinaire que ça, mis à part que c'était un très beau jeune homme charismatique, même si son teint était quelque peu cireux et que ses yeux dégageaient quelque chose d'étrange voire effrayant par moment. Le Lord avait été véritablement charmant avec elle et Lara avait bien remarqué qu'il ne laissait pas Bella indifférente : elle était littéralement intenable à ses côtés en accaparant sans cesse la conversation. Ne savait-elle pas se tenir en société ? se demanda Lara, en se disant qu'elle l'avait peut-être mal jugée.

Au bout de quelques minutes à discuter avec lui, Lara se rendit compte que le Lord l'avait littéralement envoûtée par ses belles paroles. Lui avait-il jeté un sort ? se demanda Lara en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, une fois qu'elle fut emmenée loin du Lord pour aller voir les autres convives. Seule Bella, qui les accompagnait dans leur petit tour, semblait encore complètement sous son charme. C'était d'une indécence vis-à-vis de Rodolphus à qui elle tenait toujours le bras, se dit Lara.

Mais elle remarqua que les hommes étaient autant sous le charme que les femmes. Tout le monde gravitait autour du Lord, essayant de s'attirer ses faveurs, anticipant la moindre de ses envies, tordant le cou pour pouvoir le voir, redoublant d'imagination dans les conversations pour paraître intelligent… Les invités étaient plus intéressés par la présence du Lord que celle des fiancés. Lara fut piquée dans son ego avant de se reprendre : elle ne se laisserait pas aller à être jalouse, elle était plus mature que ça. Elle se dit plutôt qu'il faudrait qu'elle se mette le Lord dans la poche pour renverser le rapport de domination qu'il y avait actuellement entre elle-même et son futur mari.

Un peu plus tard un grand repas à la française, avec sept services, fut ordonné. Madame Lestrange avait tout prévu et plaça patiemment les convives qui se présentaient par petits groupes dans la salle à manger. Lara et Rabastan furent placés en bout de table et elle s'attendait à ce que leurs pères leur fassent face de l'autre côté, mais il n'en était rien : c'était Lord Voldemort qui avait eu cette place de choix, trônant seul, entouré de Rodrick Lestrange et Matthew Johnson.

Une fois que tous furent placés et que leurs verres furent remplis, Monsieur Lestrange et le père de Lara se levèrent fièrement, coupe à la main, pour prendre la parole devant leurs convives, annonçant officiellement les fiançailles de leurs enfants, liant ainsi leurs deux familles entre elles. Un court discours fut ensuite donné par le Lord sur l'importance de la pureté du sang, _toujours plus pur_ , qui sonnait comme un slogan aux oreilles de Lara. Les regards se tournèrent ensuite sur elle et Rabastan, en l'honneur de qui on leva les verres pour les féliciter et leur souhaiter de robustes enfants au sang pur. Lara put ainsi observer à loisir tous ces visages aux sourires hypocrites qui leur faisaient face. Seul le Lord au bout de la table ne cacha pas son petit rictus en inclinant la tête vers eux avant de boire une gorgée de son verre sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

Durant le repas, Lara ne chercha pas à discuter avec Rabastan, assis à côté d'elle, et lui non plus. Elle préféra accorder son attention à la discussion qu'entretenaient ses voisins de table, sans jamais trop intervenir. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de ce repas interminable. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle accueilli le dernier des desserts, dont elle ne toucha pas un morceau. Peu après, les premières notes de musique se firent entendre dans la salle et la main de Rabastan s'enroula autour de la sienne, la tirant pour la mener au centre de la pièce où ils allaient entamer leur première danse. Ils firent une belle démonstration de leur bonne éducation en dansant parfaitement et harmonieusement. Après cette première danse, de nombreux couples les rejoignirent, l'intensité des bougies baissa, presque toutes les tables disparurent pour laisser plus de place aux danseurs : le moment du bal était venu. Lara passa de bras en bras au rythme des chansons sans qu'elle porte d'attention à ses cavaliers, cependant autre chose attisa curiosité. Dans un coin de la pièce s'étaient regroupés plusieurs hommes autour d'un Lord aux sourcils froncés. Portée par sa soif d'informations, elle guida son cavalier a proximité du groupe de conspirateurs pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation.

\- … débarrassez-vous de lui...

Lara entendit dire le Lord. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

\- … autre histoire…, demanda-t-il à un autre de ses hommes en noir.

\- … se trouve encore à Poudlard… très prometteuse d'après les dires de… dit un homme grand et fin, dos à Lara.

\- … n'en attendait pas moins de vous Bir… leur répondit le Lord.

\- … approché durant l'année… a rejeté notre projet… perdu ainsi tout contact direct… continua un autre homme un peu plus petit.

\- … certain que c'est une Salubrian ? demanda tout à coup le Lord, ce qui fit presque trébucher Lara sur son cavalier.

Que voulait-il aux Salubrian ? C'était la famille d'Élisa ! Il a parlé de Poudlard, c'était d'Élisa qu'il parlait, elle en était sûre. La pensée qu'on en veuille à son ex-amie la glaça. Que lui voulaient-ils ?

\- … doute ressemble à sa mère… continua le plus petit des hommes.

Lara n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître, ils lui tournaient tous le dos, à l'exception du Lord, et ça l'énervait d'autant plus qu'elle n'entendait que des bribe de conversation.

\- … si elle vous résiste… moi elle ou sa mère… de gré ou de force elle nous… dit le Lord au plus grand des hommes qui s'inclina.

\- … Ce sera fait… dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Alors le premier homme qu'elle avait entendu parler se retourna pour partir. Les yeux de Lara s'écarquillèrent instantanément en apercevant son visage : elle le connaissait, c'était son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ! Elle décida alors de s'éloigner le plus vite possible au bras de son cavalier. Elle en avait assez découvert pour ce soir, elle devait aller prendre un peu l'air. À la fin de la valse elle remercia son cavalier, un certain Monsieur Rookwood, Langue-de-plomb au Département des Mystères d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de Monsieur Lestrange, puis elle refusa poliment le cavalier suivant pour pouvoir s'éclipser à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas vers la sortie quand une main ferme et lourde se referma sur son bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? demanda Rabastan d'une voix rendue sourde par l'abus d'alcool.

\- Je pense que j'ai encore le droit d'aller prendre un peu l'air, non ? lui répondit Lara pleine d'une hargne refoulée tout en tentant de se dégager de la prise de son fiancé.

\- Non, le Maître nous attend et il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre, gronda-t-il en la tirant violemment à sa suite pour regagner la salle de bal.

Une fois de retour dans la pièce, Lara vit que l'ambiance qui était faussement à la fête depuis le début de la soirée ne l'était plus du tout. La musique était devenue lugubre et tous les invités s'étaient regroupés de chaque côté du Lord, formant ainsi un grand arc-de-cercle de capes noires et de mines sombres. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? N'étions-nous plus à une fête en l'honneur de leurs fiançailles ? Lara était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise et son cœur faisait des bonds. Elle put à loisir détailler le visage de chacun des invités et chercher Monsieur Birdy, mais il n'était pas là. Elle se fit alors à nouveau la réflexion qu'elle s'était fait plus tôt dans la soirée : il n'y avait quasiment que des hommes ici et les rares femmes qu'il y avait s'étaient pratiquement toutes éclipsées. Le Maître, comme l'appelait Rabastan, les attendait, assis sur une chaise qui ressemblait plus à un trône qu'à autre chose avec toutes ces dorures. Ses bras reposaient lestement sur les accoudoirs, il tenait nonchalamment sa baguette dans l'une de ses mains. Quand Lara fit quelques pas de plus vers le groupe de capes noires, accrochée au bras de Rabastan, le Lord leur indiqua d'un mouvement de baguette de se placer face à lui.

\- Jeune Disciple, récita la voix soyeuse du Lord en s'adressant uniquement à Rabastan, qui les avait entraînés tous les deux à genoux face à son Maître, au grand déplaisir de Lara. Je suis vraiment satisfait du travail que tu as effectué au sein de Poudlard. Je ne vais donc pas offrir de récompense à toi seulement, mais à tous les deux. Vous recevrez ensemble la Marque comme cadeau de… fiançailles, finit-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Lara se raidit et releva vivement la tête, tête qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée. Son cœur avait manqué quelques battements et des frissons parcouraient son corps. Qu'était donc cette marque dont le Lord parlait ? Tout autour d'eux s'élevèrent des chuchotements qui se turent rapidement dès que le Lord se leva de son trône, baguette toujours à la main, et se dirigea vers les jeunes gens au centre du cercle qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

\- Rabastan Lestrange, tends-moi ton bas gauche, exigea le Lord une fois qu'il fut devant Rabastan, qui lui obéit tout de suite.

Le Lord remonta la manche de Rabastan d'un léger mouvement de baguette puis posa cette dernière sur la chair blanchâtre de l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Lara ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Le Lord ne prononça pas un mot mais un flux magique ressemblant a un petit nuage d'encre se forma sous la peau laiteuse de son détesté fiancé. Après un court instant, il se stabilisa et pris une forme distincte : un crâne dont la mâchoire ouverte laissait s'échapper en guise de langue un serpent à la gueule béante et dont le corps s'enroulait sur lui-même, formant un huit, avant de s'étirer vers le bas. La marque était donc un tatouage ! se lamenta Lara. Elle vit quelques gouttes de sueur couler dans le cou de Rabastan et remarqua que sa mâchoire était crispée. Elle se raidit un peu plus à côté de lui : cette marque était donc aussi hideuse que douloureuse. Était-ce incontournable pour atteindre le pouvoir ultime ? Voulait-elle faire partie de cette nouvelle génération de sorciers marqués comme des animaux moldus ?

\- Lara Johnson, à votre tour, dit la voix du Lord, la tirant de ses réflexions.

Sur ce, Lara se retrouva pratiquement figée face à cette requête, son regard allant de l'avant-bras de Rabastan, qu'il tenait toujours avec douleur, à la baguette du Lord. Que devait-elle choisir ? Pouvait-elle refuser ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le pouvoir, le contrôle de son avenir. Elle sentit tout à coup son bras se lever de lui-même et venir à la rencontre de la baguette du Lord sous ses yeux écarquillés. Une douleur effroyable traversa son bras pour se disperser dans tout son corps au moment où la magie sombre s'immisça en elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit halètement de surprise mais elle se reprit et serra tout de suite les dents. Elle était une femme forte, tout aussi forte que Rabastan, qui avait réussi à rester de marbre.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus de choix. Une brûlure lancinante rayonnait maintenant là où la marque noire brillait fièrement sur sa peau si belle auparavant. Ses yeux s'en d'étachèrent et elle retint ses larmes de douleur et de dégoût. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? En regardant de nouveau l'assemblée, elle vit les visages fiers de ses parents. Comment pouvaient-ils être si fiers que leur seule enfant puisse être marquée telle du bétail ? C'était pas une chose qu'on faisait à des sang-pur...

Le Lord reprit nonchalamment sa place sur le trône et, d'un autre coup de baguette, fit apparaître devant elle et Rabastan un morceau d'étoffe sombre surmonté d'un masque argenté gravé d'arabesques leur donnant un aspect effrayant. Rabastan s'en saisit tout de suite et plaça le masque sur son visage avant de draper ses épaules de l'étoffe d'un geste ample. Lara remarqua que c'était la même cape que tous ou presque avaient sur les épaules en ce moment et qu'ils étaient également en train de revêtir chacun à leur rythme leur propre masque. Ne souhaitant pas montrer son hésitation plus longtemps, elle se dépêcha d'imiter son fiancé et se para de sa nouvelle panoplie de recrue obéissante.

\- À genoux devant votre Seigneur et Maître, retentit la voix soyeuse du Lord.

Celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin et une lueur maléfique dans les yeux, exalté devant tant de soumission de la part de tous ces sang-pur. L'assemblée entière se tenait à ses pied. Lara se détesta. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour être soumise à autre homme.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

 **RDV le 16 Juin.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	31. Au clair de lune

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 30.1 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, de nous mettre en alerte et pour la review de Angico.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30.1 : Au clair de lune**

Dans la banlieue de Londres, Mademoiselle Pratchet, ainsi que ses voisins aimaient l'appeler avec dégoût, faisait ses exercices de méditation quotidiens, comme tous les matins. Elle profitait des derniers instants de fraîcheur avant une journée qui s'annonçait encore très chaude en ce dernier samedi du mois de juillet. Mademoiselle Pratchet était très méprisée par ses voisins, leurs familles, leurs amis, et toute personne du quartier qui la connaissait, sans vraiment la connaître d'ailleurs. Elle était la dévergondée, la femme sans morale qui avait eu une fille hors mariage et avait eu en plus l'audace de vivre seule, subsistant par ses propres moyens, ayant même de quoi permettre à sa fille d'étudier dans une pension très exclusive dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Mademoiselle Pratchet, dans cette banlieue sans charme de Londres, était en fait Dorothy Pratchet, la mère d'Élisa.

Pendant que sa mère très matinale s'exerçait dans leur petit jardin très bien entretenu, Élisa dormait encore, profitant des vacances pour s'adonner à une de ses activités favorites : la grasse matinée. Elle avait veillé tard la nuit précédente, relisant les lettres de Meiling pour lui écrire une réponse dont elle serait satisfaite. La chambre de la jeune fille était dans le désordre le plus complet : sa valise ouverte vomissait des livres, des parchemins et divers objets sur le parquet, son bureau croulait sous les lettres, les enveloppes, le papier à correspondance et des plumes de toutes les tailles, des vêtements de moldu formaient un tas devant l'armoire ouverte et les draps de son lit étaient tombés au sol lors de sa nuit agitée.

Son hibou ébouriffa ses plumes dans sa cage, la faisant tinter pour réveiller la jeune femme. Élisa grogna doucement et changea de position, toujours en dormant. L'oiseau hulula une première fois, sans succès, il insista, un peu plus fort à chaque fois, jusqu'à que sa maîtresse réagisse enfin.

\- C'est bon, je suis réveillée, marmonna faiblement Élisa pour qu'il se taise.

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, le hibou hulula tellement fort que la jeune femme sursauta.

\- Je suis levée, t'es content ? demanda Élisa à l'intention du volatile, qui avait effectivement l'air satisfait.

La jeune Poufsouffle ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre à l'oiseau de s'étirer les ailes lors d'un petit vol matinal. Elle s'habilla à la va-vite et descendit dans la cuisine préparer un petit-déjeuner pour sa mère et elle. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un haut simple en coton blanc et d'une longue jupe aux voiles légers, mais la chaleur de ce mois de juillet la faisait déjà transpirer. Quand elle eut fini de faire cuire les saucisses et les haricots blancs, elle rejoignit sa mère dans le jardin. Élisa attendit silencieusement, observant le visage impassible de sa mère où les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel elle était assise dessinaient des ombres changeantes.

\- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? demande Dorothy sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Je dormirais mieux si ce stupide piaf n'insistait pas pour me réveiller tous les matins, râla Élisa. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Sa mère la rejoignit immédiatement et s'assit face à elle à la petite table en bois.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir autant. Profite de tes vacances, exerce ton troisième œil, la matinée est le meilleur moment de la journée pour être productive.

\- Je suis productive tout le reste de l'année à Poudlard, se défendit Élisa.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entraînes en-dehors de tes cours ? s'enquit Dorothy.

Élisa ne répondit pas, préférant le silence pour ne pas avoir à avouer son manque de sérieux. Elle avait très peu pratiqué la divination à cause de sa relation avec Sirius, qui avait accaparé tout son temps libre. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser, ça lui faisait trop mal.

\- Bon, on va remédier à ça, déclara la mère d'Élisa. La semaine prochaine on part à Brocéliande ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Élisa.

\- Oui, tu peux commencer à préparer tes affaires, on part dans deux jours.

Élisa bondit de sa chaise, toute à la joie de cette excellente nouvelle. Tous les ans, depuis que son don s'était manifesté, Élisa et sa mère passaient une semaine dans la forêt de Brocéliande afin de développer leur troisième œil. C'était un moment privilégié qu'Élisa adorait : être sur la terre de ses ancêtres, au cœur d'une des forêts d'Europe regorgeant le plus de magie, lui permettait de s'entraîner mieux que nulle part ailleurs. En plus, elle rencontrait à chaque fois une ou plusieurs femmes de l'illustre clan des Salubrian, des membres éloignés de sa famille qui l'aidaient à décupler ses pouvoirs et à les maîtriser. Ces vacances étaient exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour rattraper son retard, mais aussi pour oublier Black.

Élisa se précipita dans sa chambre, s'assit derrière son bureau et s'attela immédiatement à rédiger une lettre à Meiling pour la prévenir. D'excellente humeur, elle en profita pour organiser son bureau une fois qu'elle eut fini. En rangeant tous les parchemins et les lettres, elle tomba sur trois lettres qu'elle avait dissimulées sous tous le désordre. Élisa se stoppa net dans ses mouvements en voyant ces enveloppes encore cachetées. Dans l'euphorie du moment elle les avait oubliées. Son adresse avait été écrite avec beaucoup de soin, tout comme le nom de l'émetteur :

 _Sirius Black_

Il lui avait écrit une lettre chaque semaine depuis le début des vacances. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à avoir son adresse, mais elle avait sa petite idée. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle dormait si mal était justement ces lettres qu'elle n'avait pas lues. Elle était tiraillée entre sa curiosité et son ressentiment envers le jeune homme. Il s'était joué d'elle, mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en était même pas douté. Elle avait honte, elle se sentait bête, trahie, comme n'importe laquelle de ces cruches qui lui tournaient constamment autour.

Élisa ouvrit rageusement un tiroir, y jeta les lettres et le referma précipitamment. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, dans deux jours elle serait à Brocéliande et il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse cet imbécile lui gâcher cette semaine qu'elle avait beaucoup anticipée. Afin de se changer les idées, Élisa décida de ranger le reste de sa chambre. Elle aurait pu utiliser sa baguette, maintenant qu'elle était majeure elle pouvait pratiquer la magie en-dehors de Poudlard, mais sa mère préférait qu'elle continue à faire les choses comme les moldus, afin de rester ancrée dans la réalité disait-elle. Apparemment c'était utile pour qu'elle puisse mieux maîtriser son troisième œil.

Le matin du premier jour du mois d'août, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, Élisa et sa mère se tenaient côte à côte dans leur jardin, une valise à la main. Elles portaient toutes les deux de longues robes pourpres avec le bout des manches et le col en dentelle blanche, leur uniforme de Salubrian. Dorothy et Élisa fermèrent les yeux pour se concentrer, puis elles disparurent toutes les deux au même moment dans un craquement sonore, tel un coup de fusil, qui réveilla le voisinage.

\- J'étais inquiète que Brocéliande soit un peu trop loin pour une jeune transplaneuse comme toi, mais tu t'en es très bien sortie, dit Dorothy pour féliciter sa fille.

Elles se trouvaient maintenant dans une forêt dense au sol jonché de feuilles mortes et de jeunes pousses, Dorothy regarda furtivement autour d'elles pour vérifier qu'elles étaient seules, puis elle se dirigea avec difficulté vers un immense chêne, luttant contre les ronces et les branches basses. Élisa la suivait de près. Une fois devant l'arbre centenaire, dont le tronc était aussi large que les deux femmes côte à côte, Dorothy dessina un motif compliqué sur l'écorce du bout de sa baguette. Il s'agissait d'un cercle dans lequel se trouvait un pentacle dont les branches inférieures étaient entrelacées d'un croissant de lune pointant vers le haut : la marque secrète des Salubrian. Une fois satisfaite, Dorothy avança et traversa le tronc de l'arbre, comme s'il n'était pas là. Élisa lui emboîta le pas et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dans une magnifique clairière ensoleillée.

De petites maisonnettes en pierre et couvertes de lierre étaient alignées au bord d'un petit lac où se jetait un charmant ponton en bois. Élisa laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et se dirigea en sautillant vers le ponton. Elle laissa tomber sa robe sur les planches en bois vieilli, se déchaussa, et plongea tête la première dans l'eau fraîche. C'était son rituel à chaque fois qu'elles arrivaient, peu importe les conditions météo, afin de se laver des événements de l'année passée, s'imprégner des lieux et se préparer pour les exercices de méditation.

Pendant ce temps, Dorothy fit léviter leurs valises jusqu'à l'une des maisonnettes, celle qui était la plus proche du lac et qu'elles habitaient à chaque fois qu'elles venaient. Elles y avaient leurs habitudes et leur chambre attitrée : Dorothy avait celle qui donnait sur la forêt et Élisa celle qui donnait sur le lac.

Une fois rafraîchie, la jeune femme sortit de l'eau en s'appuyant sur le ponton, récupéra ses affaires éparpillées et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa mère quand elle remarqua trois visages familiers qui venaient de pénétrer dans la clairière. Élisa se précipita vers elles et accueillit avec joie ses tantes éloignées.

\- Sybille, Théa, Florine, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! s'exclama Élisa d'un ton enjoué

\- Comme tu as grandi ! dit pour toute réponse la dénommée Florine avec un fort accent français.

Les trois femmes avaient entre quarante et soixante ans, elles avaient de jolis reflets roux dans leurs cheveux auburn, comme toutes les femmes du clan Salubrian.

À peine les trois nouvelles arrivantes avaient-elles eu le temps d'échanger quelques mondanités que d'autres femmes traversaient le grand chêne. Il s'agissait de Katarina, leur relation éloignée qui vivait à l'est de l'Europe, près de la Russie, mais Élisa ne savait pas exactement où. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux filles, Helena et Svetlana, des jumelles de quatorze ans qu'Élisa adorait. Les deux adolescentes lui sautèrent dans les bras en riant, l'étouffant de baisers. Quand elles furent satisfaites, elles laissèrent Élisa respirer, cette dernière en profita pour admirer les jeunes femmes qu'elles étaient en train de devenir. Elles portaient elles aussi l'uniforme pourpre à la dentelle blanche, comme toutes les femmes présentes dans la clairière, leur magnifique crinière rousse était tressée et ramenée en deux chignons sur les côtés de leur tête, ce qui leur donnait des allures de poupées.

Élisa s'étonna qu'elles soient si nombreuses à les rejoindre, surtout qu'il n'y avait même pas de pleine lune dans les prochains jours, elle venait tout juste d'avoir lieu. Elles n'étaient jamais plus de quatre ou cinq en même temps, Élisa en comptait déjà huit. Que se passait-il ? À peine cette question traversa-t-elle l'esprit de la jeune femme que deux autres sorcières du clan Salubrian faisaient irruption dans la clairière.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vues, mais Élisa reconnut tout de suite Carmen et sa mère, Elvira, qui devait avoir plus de soixante-dix ans maintenant. Elles venaient d'Espagne et eurent un léger frisson en s'avançant vers le groupe de femmes qui les accueillirent chaleureusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici ! se plaignit immédiatement Elvira. On ne pourrait pas choisir un endroit plus au sud ? demanda-t-elle en roulant les r.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun autre endroit où notre magie est aussi forte, la sermonna gentiment Sybille, qui était la plus âgée après Elvira.

\- Ah, vous êtes toutes arrivées, parfait, s'exclama Dorothy en les rejoignant.

La mère d'Élisa salua à son tour chacune des femmes présentes, elle eut une remarque charmante pour toutes, leur demanda des nouvelles de leurs vies respectives, puis elle les invita à s'installer dans les maisonnettes dans lesquelles elles avaient l'habitude de résider avant de se rejoindre pour le premier rituel.

Il était déjà huit heures du matin quand toutes les femmes présentent se réunirent là où leur magie était la plus forte : au centre d'un cercle fait de menhirs et de dolmens sur lesquels étaient gravés de nombreux symboles. La mère d'Élisa lui avait donné le nom de chacune de ces figures ainsi que leur signification. Elle savait donc que les trois spirales qui se rejoignaient pour former un genre de triangle étaient en fait un triskell, le symbole de la féminité. Les trois spirales représentaient l'eau, l'air et le feu, le centre où les trois branches se rejoignaient était la terre. L'autre symbole, les trois yeux entrelacés formant un triangle dans un cercle, était une triquetra, ou nœud de la Trinité. Un ancien emblème qui signifiait la triple divinité : la mère, la fille et l'aïeule, mais aussi la mort, la renaissance et la vie, alors que le cercle représentait la fertilité. Finalement, le symbole le plus représenté était celui des Salubrian. Le pentacle incarnait l'Esprit en harmonie avec les quatre éléments, il était également lié au nombre d'or et était censé donner puissance et magie redoutable à ses détenteurs. Tous ces symboles devaient décupler les dons des Salubrian qui pratiquaient de la magie et des rituels ici.

Les femmes formèrent un cercle à l'intérieur du cercle de dolmens. Le premier rituel leur servait de porte d'entrée vers l'immensité des pouvoirs des Salubrian. Elles méditaient en harmonie, debout, les bras écartés, leurs doigts se touchant presque, appelant leurs ancêtres et leur magie pour les aider à se purifier pour les rituels à venir et à augmenter leurs capacités magiques. Le rituel ne durait jamais exactement autant de temps d'une année à l'autre. Dorothy avait expliqué à Élisa que tout dépendait de la lune, des éléments, des personnes présentes, de leur état d'esprit, de ce qui leur était arrivé pendant l'année écoulée… Elles sentaient toutes en même temps quand le rituel était fini, et il pouvait arriver qu'une seule d'entre elles retarde le rituel pour toutes les autres.

Élisa était nerveuse en repensant à cette spécificité : Sirius avait occupé son esprit en permanence depuis le début des vacances, même sa tentative de purification en nageant dans le lac ne l'avait pas aidée. La jeune Poufsouffle essayait autant que possible d'oublier Sirius, mais plus elle essayait de ne pas penser à lui... plus il occupait son esprit.

Élisa sentit comme une fébrilité au centre du cercle, les autres sorcières devaient sentir son blocage, sans pour autant savoir d'où il venait. Élisa se concentra sur la présence de chacune d'entre elles. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreuses à faire ce rituel en même temps, il fallait qu'elle tire partie de cette force. Elle sentit la présence de sa mère, sur sa gauche, comme une lumière chaude et rassurante, puis celle d'Elvira, plus vacillante mais plus intense, celles de Sybille, Théa et Florine, plus froides mais plus lumineuses, celle de Katarina et celles de ses filles, tellement semblables, celle de Carmen aussi, qui semblait soutenir celle d'Elvira tout en en tirant sa force. Finalement, elle sentit sa propre lumière, beaucoup plus hésitante que les autres, comme si elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. À peine cette pensée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit qu'elle sentit la lumière de chacune tendre vers la sienne, comme pour la rassurer, lui offrant un morceau d'elles-mêmes. Élisa se concentra sur ces lumières et imagina la sienne se lier à la leur, grandir et s'affirmer à leur contact, elle prit confiance et sentit que le rituel marchait enfin. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de chacune des femmes présentes alors même qu'elles ne se touchaient pas. Leurs lumières s'intensifièrent, se rejoignirent, pour former une immense boule lumineuse, éblouissante. De cette sphère irradiaient des vagues de bien-être : c'était le signe que le rituel était accompli.

Elles ouvrirent toutes les yeux en même temps et purent observer avec joie un genre de portail sphérique à l'endroit où elles avaient senti la boule de lumière. De ce portail s'échappaient comme des volutes de fumée dorée, elles tournoyaient à l'intérieur du cercle de dolmens, illuminant l'atmosphère, traversant le corps des sorcières, leur fournissant une magie intense et un sentiment de plénitude. Le rituel était une réussite. Élisa laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction et de soulagement : elle était enfin libérée de Sirius.

Il était maintenant plus de quinze heures, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Élisa et les autres ne sentaient pas le temps passer pendant leurs rituels, mais celui qu'elles venaient de pratiquer nécessitait qu'elles soient à jeun, elles se rendirent vite compte, maintenant qu'il était terminé, qu'elles mouraient de faim. Les sorcières se dirigèrent toutes ensemble vers les maisonnettes, dans la joie et l'euphorie, afin de préparer ensemble le premier repas de leur courte retraite magique. Pendant toute cette semaine au cœur de Brocéliande, les femmes ne mangeraient que des plats végétariens, pour mieux communier et communiquer avec la nature et le présent. Elles mirent toutes la main à la pâte : toutes avaient apporté des légumes, des fruits, des farines, du pain, des pâtes... assez pour toutes les nourrir pendant une à deux semaines. Elles savourèrent le repas toutes ensemble, assises sur des nappes posées à l'ombre d'un immense pommier, au bord du lac.

Une fois le repas fini, Élisa, Helena et Svetlana se jetèrent à l'eau en rigolant, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau. Pendant que les jeunes filles barbotaient dans l'eau, les autres femmes du clan se rapprochèrent pour chuchoter. Élisa remarqua que l'ambiance avait changé, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait.

L'après-midi se déroula sans événement particulier. Les sorcières en profitèrent pour rattraper le temps perdu et s'enquérir de la santé et de la vie de chacune. Elles s'imprégnaient de la magie des lieux, appréciaient la compagnie de celles qu'elles n'avaient pas l'occasion de voir souvent, ou se laissaient tout simplement aller à savourer la chaleur de l'été au bord du lac qui miroitait au soleil.

Élisa passa l'après-midi avec Helena et Svetlana, elles lui racontaient comment leur vie se déroulait à Durmstrang, les cours qu'elles préféraient, les professeurs qu'elles détestaient, les amis qu'elles s'étaient faits... Élisa leur raconta très peu de choses sur sa vie à Poudlard, leur cachant qu'une de ses amies était devenue un loup-garou, qu'une autre avait rejoint un groupe de sorciers extrémistes, qu'un ami avait perdu un membre de sa famille à cause de mages noirs et qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Ses deux cousines éloignées la regardaient sans rien dire, mais Élisa voyait dans leurs yeux qu'elles sentaient qu'elle leur cachait des choses. Les jumelles firent la moue, déçues de se savoir si peu dignes de confiance. Élisa perçut leurs reproches silencieux et la culpabilité lui serra la poitrine.

\- Vous pouvez garder un secret ? se résigna à demander Élisa.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers elle, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux et un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr, s'exclamèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

\- Il y a ce garçon... hésita Élisa.

\- Un sorcier ? demanda Svetlana avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui... avoua-t-elle.

\- Ta mère est au courant ? s'enquit Helena.

\- Non, surtout pas ! s'exclama Élisa. Elle en ferait toute une histoire, vous savez comme elle est…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce garçon ? demandèrent-elles toutes les deux en même temps.

\- Eh bien au début je rejetais ses avances, c'est un peu un coureur de jupons.

\- Oh, soupira Helena. Ce sont les plus attirants !

\- Finalement, je l'ai cru sincère après tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis. Je me suis donc donnée à lui…

\- Entièrement ? la coupa Svetlana en rougissant.

\- Oui, répondit Élisa en baissant les yeux. Nous filions le parfait amour, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que je n'étais qu'un pari que lui avaient lancé ses amis, finit-elle amèrement.

Un lourd silence s'installa après cette révélation. Les jumelles sentaient qu'Élisa aimait sincèrement ce garçon et que les événements l'avaient profondément blessée. Elles ne s'offusquèrent pas du comportement du garçon et savaient qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'accabler de noms d'oiseaux : les Salubrian vivaient détachées du monde sorcier, conscientes qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents des moldus, égoïstes, retors, mesquins… Elles n'étaient jamais étonnées que l'un d'entre eux en blesse un autre, et il était d'usage, pour les femmes de leur clan, d'ignorer ces comportements. Elles étaient toutes spectatrices du monde qui les entourait, sans vraiment chercher à l'impacter.

\- C'est pour ça que tu avais du mal à te concentrer pendant le rituel ? demanda timidement Helena.

\- Oui, avoua Élisa.

\- Tu t'étais attachée à lui à ce point ? Alors que c'est un sorcier ? s'étonna Svetlana.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, je pensais à lui tout le temps avant même de m'en rendre compte. Je savais bien que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, mais je voulais en profiter encore un peu, tant que je le pouvais… Je ne m'attendais pas à souffrir autant, expliqua-t-elle.

Les jumelles enlacèrent leur cousine d'un seul mouvement, sans se concerter, afin de la consoler comme elles le pouvaient. Élisa avait beaucoup changé pendant la longue période où elles ne s'étaient pas vues : d'un naturel très détachée et observatrice, la jeune femme était devenue plus investie dans les relations avec les sorciers. Ça ne présageait rien de bon d'après les deux sœurs.

La nuit venue, elles rejoignirent toutes leurs maisonnettes pour se coucher tôt, en prévision des longues journées de méditation et de divination à venir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Élisa se consacra entièrement à son entraînement, profitant des effets bénéfiques du rituel pour maîtriser ses émotions, se détacher de ses sentiments et retrouver la paix intérieure. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver, d'être à nouveau elle-même après une longue période de perdition. Elle profita de chaque instant, ne rechignant devant aucun exercice, acceptant la pluie, le vent, la chaleur, cheminant tous les jours un peu plus vers une parfaite maîtrise de son troisième œil.

Plus Élisa s'améliorait et plus elle sentait une menace qui semblait peser sur la clairière et chacune des femmes présentes. Elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas loin de découvrir pourquoi elles étaient aussi nombreuses cette année et ce qui occupait l'esprit de toutes les femmes à l'exception d'Helena, Svetlana et elle-même. Élisa redoubla donc d'efforts pour essayer de saisir ce détail qui lui échappait, en vain.

C'était leur dernière journée à Brocéliande, le lendemain elles rentreraient toutes chez elles, mais avant cela, le soir même, alors que la lune atteignait son premier croissant, elles réaliseraient le dernier rituel, celui qui leur permettrait de voir clairement les obstacles qui les attendraient cette année. Les Salubrian se rejoignirent toutes au centre du cercle de dolmens, habillées pour l'occasion de leur habit traditionnel pour les rituels : elles portaient toutes de longues robes noires ornées de dentelles et de pierres tout aussi noires, laissant transparaître la peau diaphane de leurs bras, de leur dos et de leur cou. Leurs cheveux détachés cascadaient sur leurs épaules, créant un magnifique contraste. Au centre du lieu brûlaient diverses plantes dont l'épaisse fumée devait les aider dans leur rituel. Le ciel était dégagé, Élisa pouvait apercevoir au-dessus de leur tête le croissant de lune qui se découpait clairement contre le noir de la nuit. La lune était en phase montante, c'était le moment idéal pour s'attirer les énergies bénéfiques de prospérité, de réussite et de vitalité. Le premier croissant leur permettrait de définir leurs actions à venir ainsi que leurs désirs pour l'année à venir.

Une fois en place, elles levèrent les bras et posèrent leurs paumes à la verticale contre les paumes des mains de leurs voisines, leurs bras fléchis vers la terre : elles étaient beaucoup plus proches que lors du premier rituel, pour signifier que cette semaine d'initiation les avait unies, mais aussi pour pouvoir bénéficier des fumées et des effluves qui s'échappaient des plantes en train de brûler. Le rituel commençait par un exercice de méditation, les yeux fermés, où elles inspiraient l'air pour s'imprégner du moment présent. Ensuite, elles rouvraient les yeux, faisaient quelques pas, toujours en se tenant la main, afin que leur cercle avance d'un quart dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, pour représenter l'année future de laquelle elles souhaitaient avoir une vision. Elles se mirent alors à réciter un ancien texte en latin, qu'elles connaissaient toutes par cœur, et qui se traduisait par un appel à la terre, un appel à la lune et à la magie qui habitait chaque pierre, chaque feuille, chaque goutte qui les entourait. Elles les invitaient à venir à elles et à leur partager leur pouvoir et leur savoir, pour qu'elles puissent les servir de leur mieux en surmontant les difficultés qui les attendaient.

La formule énoncée, elles attendirent patiemment, concentrées sur l'odeur des herbes qui brûlaient, sur le contact des mains de chacune d'entre elles et la terre contre la plante de leurs pieds nus. La lune sembla briller un peu plus intensément, comme pour répondre à leur appel, les flammes vacillèrent avant de s'élancer en de longues gerbes bleutées vers le ciel, elles rejetèrent toutes la tête en même temps, comme si des mains invisibles les y obligeaient, leurs yeux devenus blancs partageaient tous la même vision.

D'abord tout était noir, puis des flammes, comme de petits feux qui flottaient dans les airs, formaient un cercle. La vision changea. Elles voyaient un immense arbre autour duquel tournaient des dizaines de serpents. Ils se mirent à l'assaut du tronc tous en même temps, à ce moment les feuilles flétrirent rapidement avant de tomber, les branches se recroquevillèrent sur elles-mêmes et c'est l'arbre tout entier qui se ratatinait. La vision changea encore. Elles voyaient un ciel noir, au milieu de celui-ci la lune, pleine, puis décroissante, elle atteignit son dernier quartier à toute allure avant de disparaître, leur permettant de voir les étoiles. La lune ne réapparut pas. La lumière des étoiles vacilla, elles menaçaient de s'éteindre aussi, elles brillèrent plus intensément d'un seul coup, mais d'une lumière verte, maladive, avant de toutes disparaître en même temps. La vision changea et elles virent de nouveau les flammes de leur première vision, elles dansaient avec frénésie, comme si elles cherchaient à s'échapper, puis s'éteignirent, les unes après les autres, pour ne laisser plus que le noir le plus total.

Les femmes rouvrirent les yeux en même temps, toujours debout, bras levés et paumes contre paumes. Le feu s'était éteint, la nuit était très avancée. Élisa lança un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui avait une mine grave, tout comme les autres femmes. Helena et Svetlana étaient inquiètes, contrairement à Élisa elles n'avaient pas senti que quelque chose se tramait, mais elles comprenaient que cette vision ne présageait rien de bon. Sans un mot elles se dirigèrent toutes vers le bord du lac, comme à chaque fois après ce dernier rituel, allumèrent un feu et s'assirent autour. L'atmosphère était lourde, les regards étaient sombres et le silence s'étira pendant qu'elles assemblaient les morceaux de la vision pour prédire leur avenir.

\- Je ne pensais pas que nous serions toutes menacées aussi vite, commença Dorothy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'appellent ses partisans, ne sévit qu'en Angleterre pour le moment, je vous pensais en sécurité, pour l'instant.

\- Il est clair que cet endroit n'est plus sûr, dit Elvira. Nous allons devoir sceller l'entrée pour que notre magie ne soit pas vandalisée ni utilisée contre nous.

\- Il faudra trouver un autre endroit, prédit Sybille. Et rapidement on dirait.

Élisa, Helena et Svetlana écoutaient en silence, inquiètes. Elles n'avaient jamais vu les femmes de leur clan aussi fébriles et anxieuses, elles n'osaient pas intervenir pour poser des questions, elles auraient leurs réponses en temps voulu.

\- Nous devons rester ensemble, nous serons plus fortes, conseilla Katarina.

\- Au contraire, d'après le cercle de flammes qui s'éteint, nous sommes en danger si nous restons toutes au même endroit, la contredit Carmen.

\- Un cercle de plusieurs flammes, pas une seule flamme, nuança Dorothy. Katarina a raison, les flammes individuelles représentaient notre manque d'unité. Notre union fait notre force, ça a toujours été ainsi.

\- Qui vote en faveur d'un front uni ? demanda Elvira.

Elles levèrent toutes la main, à l'exception de Carmen et des trois jeunes filles, qui ne prenaient jamais part aux votes.

\- La majorité a parlé, annonça Elvira. Il faudra rapidement choisir un endroit. Je conseille à chacune d'entre vous de tester différents lieux, d'effectuer les rituels nécessaires pour anticiper la sécurité ou le danger qui habitent les endroits que vous visiterez et pour les protéger, dans l'éventualité où nous en ayons besoin.

\- Retrouvons-nous au premier quartier, le troisième œil nous indiquera où se rejoindre, préparez-vous à devoir disparaître pendant une durée indéterminée.

Élisa avait peur de comprendre : allaient-elles toutes partir se cacher du monde sorcier ? Allait-elle devoir les suivre ? Sans même pouvoir dire au revoir à ses amis ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Svetlana d'une voix alarmée, un instant avant qu'Élisa pose elle-même la question.

Dorothy, Elvira et Katarina échangèrent un regard avant de lui répondre.

\- Vous l'avez déjà sûrement senti, une menace plane sur notre clan, commença Elvira. Un mage noir, un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres, est en train de sévir en Grande-Bretagne, mais il menace tout le monde sorcier. Son pouvoir va s'accroître pendant des années, nous ne voyons pas au-delà de cette montée en puissance, comme s'il n'y avait rien après.

\- Ulrike, Sylvia, Marzia et Félicie ne sont pas avec nous cette année, alors que le troisième œil nous a recommandé de toutes nous retrouver en même temps, ajouta Dorothy. Elles ne viendront plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a trouvées avant qu'elles puissent se cacher.

\- Que… elles… bégaya Helena.

\- Elles sont mortes, annonça Katarina. Elles n'ont pas cédé aux menaces et aux tortures des mages noirs qui les ont capturées, mais elles en ont payé de leur vie.

Les yeux des trois jeunes femmes se remplirent de larmes. Elles n'avaient même pas senti qu'une part de leur clan venait de disparaître. Elles avaient honte de sentir leur pouvoir si faible, mais elles étaient surtout tristes de savoir que plus jamais elles ne verraient ces femmes, qu'elles considéraient toutes comme des membres à part entière de leur famille.

\- Pourquoi notre clan est-il menacé ? s'enquit Élisa en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Nous possédons un don qui est très utile : le troisième œil, expliqua Elvira. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut s'en emparer pour accélérer sa prise de pouvoir et se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qui se mettront tôt ou tard en travers de son chemin. Mais il n'a besoin que de l'une d'entre nous. Afin d'empêcher ceux qui le combattent d'obtenir ce même pouvoir, il a pour but de toutes nous éliminer pour n'en garder qu'une, à son service.

Élisa sentit un frisson lui hérisser l'échine. La faiblesse de l'une d'entre elles signait l'arrêt de mort de toutes. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa mère souhaitait qu'elles restent toutes unies au même endroit. Elles pouvaient se protéger les unes des autres et anticiper une trahison, voulue ou non. Il ne lui serait pas aisé de convaincre sa mère de la laisser retourner à Poudlard.

\- Une fois toutes parties demain, nous barrerons l'entrée à la clairière de manière permanente, dit Dorothy. Nous ne pourrons plus revenir ici une fois que ce sera fait. Si nous nous laissons la moindre possibilité de revenir, ils pourront entrer et il leur sera aisé de nous retrouver par la suite.

\- Nous devrons nous créer un autre endroit où puiser notre magie pour nos rituels annuels, cela ne sera pas chose aisée et il faudra des siècles avant qu'il soit aussi imprégné de magie que cette clairière, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, ajouta Katarina.

\- Choisissons de préférence un lieu plus au sud, exigea Elvira.

Les femmes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui allégea un peu l'atmosphère, mais Élisa ne se joignit pas aux autres. Elle adorait cet endroit. Devoir le quitter pour ne plus jamais y revenir était un déchirement. La clairière de Brocéliande était comme un membre de sa famille, elle venait déjà d'en perdre quatre d'un coup, elle allait devoir en perdre un cinquième. De plus, elle redoutait de ne plus pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et ne jamais revoir ni ses amis… ni Sirius.

Elles veillèrent longtemps, se remémorant les moments marquants qui avaient eu lieu à Brocéliande, veillant à ne pas mentionner les lieux dans lesquels elles prévoyaient de faire des rituels, afin de ne pas se mettre en danger dans le cas où l'une d'entre elles se faisait capturer. La joie était feinte et elles étaient toutes épuisées de leur semaine d'entraînement, tout spécialement après le dernier rituel, mais elles avaient conscience qu'elles se voyaient peut-être pour la dernière fois et souhaitaient profiter de chaque instant.

Quand l'aube arriva, elles se levèrent à contrecœur pour récupérer leurs affaires et retourner dans leur pays. Une fois sorties de la clairière, elles formèrent un cercle autour du vieux chêne, qu'elles avaient vu infesté de serpents dans leur vision de la veille. Elles posèrent toutes leurs mains à plat sur le tronc, fermèrent les yeux et prononcèrent _senescere_ plusieurs fois, en se concentrant sur l'image d'un arbre qui meurt, dont le tronc se fait manger d'insectes et qui finit en poussières. Quand elles sentirent l'écorce se désagréger sous leurs mains elles rouvrirent les yeux et purent constater qu'elles avaient réussi. Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit tas de poussière brune au centre de leur cercle. Dorothy sortit sa baguette et formula _ventus_ tout en dessinant un huit horizontal dans les airs. Une légère brise se leva et emporta les restes du chêne centenaire. Helena s'accroupit là où il n'y avait plus que de la terre, y creusa un petit trou et déposa un gland d'un chêne de la clairière. La clairière n'existait plus. La poitrine d'Élisa se serra, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Elles se quittèrent toutes, à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles disparaissait, un coup de fusil retentissait dans la clairière, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux. Élisa et sa mère étaient les dernières dans la forêt. Elles s'apprêtaient à transplaner également, mais la jeune femme retint le geste de sa mère.

\- Maman, on va vraiment partir se cacher avec les autres ?

\- Oui, c'est le résultat du vote, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, tu as bien vu… répondit-elle en faisant allusion à la vision qu'elles avaient eue la veille.

\- Je suis obligée de venir avec toi ? demanda Élisa d'une voix triste.

\- C'est le mieux pour toi, ma chérie.

\- Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr ! Il y a Dumbledore ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou peu importe qui d'autre n'osera rien faire à Poudlard ! Je n'ai jamais senti la moindre menace pendant quand j'étais à Poudlard.

\- Moi je l'ai sentie, rétorqua Dorothy. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, mais j'ai senti la menace, tout près de toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est déjà dans Poudlard.

Élisa repensa au petit Poufsouffle qui s'était fait attaquer et qu'elle avait trouvé devant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler à sa mère pour ne pas l'alarmer, mais elle était une Salubrian, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait senti.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de quitter l'école pour une durée indéterminée. Nous ne sommes peut-être même pas en danger immédiatement, marchanda Élisa. J'aimerais terminer mon apprentissage.

\- Élisa… commença Dorothy.

\- Je vous rejoindrai à la moindre menace ! promit Élisa. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit de louche à Poudlard je pars immédiatement.

Élisa observait sa mère intensément pour déceler la moindre indication qu'elle allait céder. Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

\- Je ferai mes exercices tous les soirs, je me concentrerai au maximum sur mon troisième œil pour m'assurer que je ne crains rien.

Dorothy observait sa fille, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, à deux doigts de céder.

\- Et je ferai des projections régulièrement pour te contacter et te rassurer. À intervalles régulières, pour que tu saches immédiatement s'il y a le moindre problème, ajouta Élisa avec espoir.

\- Bon, très bien, dit Dorothy après un silence. On va préparer ton retour à Poudlard, je m'occuperai de t'administrer quelques sorts de protection, pour me rassurer. J'en parlerai à Elvira et aux autres, si elles sont d'accord tu pourras retourner à l'école pour ta dernière année. Mais si nous ressentons la moindre menace autour de toi, tu nous rejoins dans la seconde ! l'avertit sa mère.

\- Promis ! répondit Élisa avec enthousiasme.

Les deux Pratchet étaient de retour dans leur jardin de la banlieue de Londres, Dorothy avait le cœur lourd à l'idée de laisser sa fille retourner à Poudlard, sans surveillance. Elles rentrèrent dans la maison en silence, par la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine, la valise à la main. Dorothy précédait Élisa, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour prendre l'escalier et déposer ses bagages dans sa chambre. Devant la porte d'entrée elle vit un petit tas de lettres qu'elle ramassa avant de monter pour les lire.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et consulta les lettres. Quelques factures, une lettre d'une ancienne connaissance, qui voulait certainement qu'elle lui fasse une divination, et deux lettres adressées à Élisa, d'un certain Sirius Black.

Black.

Dorothy ne se serait jamais permis de faire ça en temps normal, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle prit les lettres, une dans chaque main, paume ouverte tournée vers le ciel, et se concentra sur leur contenu. Dorothy ressentit de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour, du regret aussi, elle entrevit sa fille dans les bras du jeune Black et n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

\- Élisa ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant irruption dans la chambre de sa fille, qui était en train de vider sa valise. Tu t'es amourachée d'un sorcier ? Un Black en plus ? N'as-tu donc rien appris ? lui demandait-elle avec colère, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. C'est pour lui que tu voulais absolument retourner à Poudlard ? Et tu m'as fait croire que c'était pour tes études ! Que je suis sotte de t'avoir crue !

\- Non, maman, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Tu me mens en permanence ! J'ai été obligée d'utiliser mon don pour savoir ce que tu trames derrière mon dos. Tu sors avec un sorcier ? Tu sais que les Black sont une illustre famille de mages noirs ? Je les vois, tellement proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et toi tu te laisses manipuler par l'un d'entre eux ? Tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Laisse-moi parler ! cria Élisa.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! la menaça sa mère.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! insista la jeune femme. C'est fini entre nous, c'est pour ça qu'il m'envoie ces lettres, mais c'est fini, je te le promets. C'était juste une passade, je voulais m'amuser un peu, jamais je ne me lierais à un sorcier, je sais que les Salubrian ne peuvent pas s'unir à des sorciers, je sais que j'en perdrais mon don et que ma descendance sera maudite. Je voulais juste m'amuser ! Et ce n'est pas un Black comme les autres, il est à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle, comme si ce détail avait de l'importance pour sa mère.

\- Tu me mens, j'ai senti que tu étais malheureuse depuis que tu es rentrée, nous avons toutes senti comment tu étais déconcentrée pendant le premier rituel. Tu aimes ce garçon.

Élisa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle cligna rapidement des paupières pour les ravaler et ne pas donner raison à sa mère.

\- Non, c'est fini, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Je vois bien que non, je ne suis pas aveugle. Il est hors de question que tu retournes à Poudlard. Tu viendras avec moi te cacher, nous te garderons en sécurité, loin de ce Black.

\- Mais maman…

\- Plus de discussion, l'interrompit sa mère. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision et je ne veux rien savoir de plus.

Dorothy quitta la chambre, les lettres toujours dans les mains, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

 **RDV le 21 Juillet.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	32. Amie pour la vie

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 30.2 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, de nous mettre en alerte.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30.2 : Amie pour la vie**

Meiling confortablement installé en tailleur dans le canapé du salon, un thé fumant sur la table basse, était en pleine réflexion sur un exercice d'Arithmancie. Elle y butait depuis plus de vingt minutes et ça la contrariait fortement de ne pas trouver la bonne réponse. Elle avait demandé à son professeur avant de partir en vacance, des exercices pour s'entraîner pour sa rentré en septième année, mais elle ne pensait pas que le niveau des travaux que Madame Vector lui donnerait serait si élevé. Puis un bruit agaçant, capté par son ouïe devenue trop sensible, rajouta à sa mauvaise humeur : c'était un léger grattement ininterrompu qui venait de la porte d'entré. Posant ses affaires sur la petite table et se levant d'un bond, Meiling martela rageusement le parquet de ses pieds nus et fonça sur la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit violemment, souhaitant intimider l'animal, l'humain ou qui que que ce soit qui avait osé l'interrompre pendant ses réflexions. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Élisa ? cria presque la jeune femme de surprise en voyant la chatte rousse, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre tous, assise sur la dernière marche du perron.

Sa colère avait complètement disparu, comme aspirée à l'extérieur d'elle-même. Pour toute réponse, le félin quelque peu ébouriffé miaula en venant se frotter légèrement contre ses chevilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre, dit la Serdaigle en s'écartant de la porte.

Elle lança un regard de chaque côté de la rue pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait puis entra à la suite du Maine Coon avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Une fois entrée et la porte fermée, Élisa reprit sa forme humaine, des larmes inondant son visage, et plongea dans les bras de son amie qui vacilla. Meiling referma automatiquement les bras autour du corps sanglotant de la Poufsouffle qui était secouée de petits tremblements à intervalles régulières, et remarqua qu'elle avait emporté une valise.

\- La, je suis là, tout va bien Élisa, chuchota calmement la brune à son oreille. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, continua-t-elle en caressant doucement la longue chevelure rousse de son amie.

Quand Élisa reprit enfin un peu contenance, Meiling la guida dans le salon et la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une théière et une nouvelle tasse, qu'elle remplit avant de la tendre à son amie effondrée. Élisa, tête baissée, reniflait bruyamment et hoquetait de temps en temps, comme si elle allait de nouveau craquer et se remettre à pleurer. Ses yeux brillèrent à plusieurs reprises, se remplissant de larmes, mais plus aucune ne dévala sur ses joues. Meiling attendit patiemment que son amie prenne la parole, lui tapotant gentiment l'avant-bras dans l'espoir de la réconforter et de l'inciter à se confier. Il fallut bien une trentaine de minutes pour qu'Élisa puisse avaler la grosse boule de tristesse qui s'était logée profondément dans sa gorge et qu'elle puisse enfin expliquer à Meiling pourquoi elle s'était présentée chez elle sans la prévenir.

Le silence régna dans le petit salon décoré de magnifiques couleurs bleu et vert d'eau, une petite référence aux maisons auxquelles avaient appartenu les parents de Meiling. Mais quand elle voulut prendre la parole, de grandes gerbes de feu émeraudes s'allumèrent dans l'imposante cheminée qui leur faisait face et qui était éteinte jusque là. Une personne était en train de connecter l'âtre pour entrer en communication avec la famille Ling. Son identité ne resta pas longtemps inconnue quand le visage de Dorothy, la mère d'Élisa, se dessina dans les flammes et se mit à appeler d'une voix affolée.

\- Monsieur Ling ! Madame Ling ! S'il-vous-plaît, il y a quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin de votre aide ! cria la voix pleine d'angoisse de Madame Pratchett, comme l'appelaient affectueusement la famille Ling.

Meiling se figea de surprise sur le canapé pendant un court instant avant de se précipiter vers les flammes pour répondre. Elle jeta un œil vers le canapé pour demander à son amie ce qu'elle devait répondre, mais Élisa avait repris sa forme d'animagus et s'était caché derrière des coussins. La jeune Serdaigle sut tout de suite ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Madame Pratchett ? demanda la voix calme de Meiling en approchant sa tête des flammes.

\- Oh, Meiling ! Dis-moi qu'Élisa est chez toi, je t'en prie, implora la mère en panique.

\- Non, je suis seule, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? fit mine de s'inquiéter la jeune femme.

\- On devait partir quelque part et elle a disparu ! Je n'ai pas réussi à contacter le jeune garçon Ogs, sa maison était vide, et je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas allée chez cette Lara !

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle n'est pas juste sortie faire un petit tour avant que vous ne partiez en vacances ? Elle reviendra sûrement en fin de journée, avança doucement Meiling en pensant que ça pouvait peut être expliquer la raison de la présence de la jeune fille sur son canapé.

\- Non, j'en suis sûre ! Elle s'est volatilisée avec toutes ses affaires au moment où nous allions transplaner ! hurla presque Dorothy à travers le feu magique. Laisse-moi passer, je veux vérifier par moi-même qu'elle ne se cache pas chez toi Meiling.

\- Mais Madame, hésita Meiling prise de court, je vous jure qu'elle n'est pas à la mais…

Mais Meiling n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les flammes prirent de l'ampleur avant de laisser entre la mère d'Élisa dans son salon. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, ils avaient pris tellement de volume qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'était pris la foudre avant de venir. Ses joues étaient rouges, tout comme ses yeux, qui fouillaient la pièce d'un mouvement frénétique avant de s'arrêter sur la deuxième tasse de thé laissée sur le canapé.

\- Tu m'as assuré être seule, gronda Dorothy en vrillant ses yeux presque trop bleus sur la Serdaigle encore assise devant la cheminée.

\- C'est celle de mon chat, rétorqua vivement Meiling sans se laisser démonter tout en se redressant sur ses pieds. Je vous en prie, allez-y, fouiller la maison pour vérifier qu'Élisa n'est pas ici, mais moi je vais continuer mon Arithmancie si vous voulez bien.

Dorothy la regarda un instant, perplexe, remarquant effectivement les parchemins sur la table et la boule de poils cachée entre les coussins. Elle décida de tout de même inspecter chacune des pièces du petit manoir Ling, sous l'œil critique de la jeune femme. Meiling eut un instant de panique en pensant à la valise qui était restée dans l'entrée. Elle adressa un regard affolé à la chatte tout en pointant du doigt la porte qui donnait sur le hall. Élisa comprit rapidement ce que son amie essayait de dire et se précipita hors de la pièce sur ses quatre pattes. Dorothy laissa le félin passer devant elle sans y prêter attention, puis le suivit dans l'entrée. Meiling pria pour qu'Élisa ait eu le temps de dissimuler la valise, quand elle entra dans la pièce à la suite de la mère de son amie, elle put remarquer que la valise avait disparu et que l'animal était en train de se lécher nonchalamment la patte avant, assis sur la première marche de l'escalier. Elle retourna donc dans le salon faire semblant de se concentrer sur son Arithmancie et Élisa vint s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé, laissant Dorothy à ses recherches.

Dorothy eut beau regarder partout, elle ne décela aucune trace de sa fille ou même de ses affaires, elle devait se résigner au fait qu'Élisa n'était effectivement pas passée chez son amie Serdaigle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter : tout lui indiquait que sa fille ne pouvait être qu'ici, autant son intuition de mère que son troisième œil. Elle avait même l'impression de sentir sa présence en ces lieux, quelque chose clochait, se dit-elle en retournant au petit salon. Dorothy lança un regard perçant à Meiling, comme pour essayer de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge, mais la jeune femme était plongée dans ses exercices, dont elle ne releva les yeux que pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur afin de lui demander si elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Si tu vois Élisa dis-lui de rentrer à la maison s'il-te-plaît, exigea Dorothy en fixant toujours d'un regard pénétrant la Serdaigle, assise au sol devant la table basse, une plume à la main. Désolée pour le dérangement, ajouta-t-elle sans le penser vraiment avant de retourner dans la cheminée et de disparaître définitivement dans de grandes flammes vertes.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'explications, Élisa, dit Meiling en faisant mine de continuer à chercher une solution à son exercice.

\- J'étais obligée, répondit la voix enrouée d'Élisa dans son dos. Elle voulait qu'on parte… qu'on disparaisse… loin… très loin du monde sorcier… pour se cacher des mages noirs qui nous cherchent. On ne se serait jamais revus si je l'avais suivie. Au début elle avait accepté que je termine mon année à Poudlard mais…, hésita-t-elle un instant avant de reprendre. Quelque chose a tout changé et elle n'a pas voulu que j'y retourne. Elle m'a surveillée pendant toute une semaine, me liant à la maison par des sortilèges. Aujourd'hui nous devions nous rendre à une réunion avec d'autres Salubrian, pour décider de l'endroit où nous allions nous cacher, nous allions transplaner donc elle avait mis fin aux sortilèges, j'en ai profité pour disparaître sous la forme d'Isis. Ma valise était prête dans ma chambre, je m'y suis faufilée à toute vitesse j'ai récupéré la valise avant de me métamorphoser à nouveau et de me cacher. Puis j'ai attendu qu'elle parte à ma recherche avant de venir ici. Je voulais...

\- C'est pour avoir ton diplôme ou pour revoir quelqu'un que tu voulais retourner à Poudlard ? la coupa finalement Meiling, pas dupe.

\- C'était toi ? demanda Élisa sourcils froncés.

\- Moi quoi ? répondit la Serdaigle d'un air innocent.

\- Qui lui a donné mon adresse, accusa-t-elle son amie.

\- Lui ? Qui lui ? interrogea la jeune femme de plus en plus ravie qu'Élisa tourne autour du pot sans jamais dire le nom de Black.

\- Sirius ! lâcha Élisa excédée.

\- Sirius, tiens donc, répéta-t-elle, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Je n'ai absolument rien donné à Black, affirma-t-elle ensuite.

\- Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi, je me souviens très bien que tu t'es absentée longtemps du compartiment pendant notre retour, déclara Élisa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne joue pas, j'ai effectivement croisé du monde, mais pas Black, apparemment il était tellement désespéré qu'il a envoyé Remus venir me trouver afin d'avoir ton adresse, expliqua-t-elle avec son sourire moqueur toujours au coin de la bouche en se rappelant la gêne du Gryffondor quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls collés l'un à l'autre entre les wagons. Alors, il t'a réellement écrit ? Et tu lui as apparemment pardonné étant donné que tu voulais absolument retourner à Poudlard, au point de mentir à ta mère pour le revo…

\- Absolument pas ! cria presque Élisa.

\- Quoi ? dit Meiling interloquée. Il ne s'est pas excusé ? Il n'a pas écrit ? continua-t-elle en voyant Élisa pâlir de plus en plus.

\- Bien sûr qu'il a écrit, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu savoir que tu lui avais donné mon adresse. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas ouvert une seule de ses lettres…, avoua Élisa.

\- Comment ? s'écria Meiling. Tu ne les as pas ouvertes ? s'exclama-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

Meiling se releva d'un bond, les poings sur les hanches, surplombant son amie ratatinée dans le canapé.

\- Pas une… confirma Élisa.

\- Bon sang… Mais comment t'as fait pour tenir sans savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? s'étonna la Serdaigle en venant finalement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- C'était dur… J'en avais très envie mais en même temps je lui en veux tellement, je m'en veux aussi à moi… avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu les as avec toi ? demanda Meiling avec curiosité.

\- Je… commença Élisa, une grimace au coin des lèvres.

\- Non ! hurla Meiling exaspérée et déçue. Ne me dis pas que tu ne les as pas prises !

\- Je ne te le dirai pas alors, répliqua calmement la Poufsouffle amusée.

\- ÉLISA ! cria de plus belle Meiling.

\- Merci Mei, souffla Élisa à son amie, qui s'arrêta aussitôt de crier.

\- Merci ? répéta la brune, maintenant tout à fait calme.

\- Oui, merci. Même si je ne les ai pas lues, ça m'a fait plaisir de les recevoir et de voir qu'il insiste malgré mon absence de réponse. J'ai peut-être un peu d'importance à ses yeux, finalement, cette pensée m'a réchauffé le cœur pendant les vacances, merci.

\- J'aurais quand même bien aimé en connaître le contenu moi, bougonna Meiling. Bon, et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Si tu le permets je voudrais finir les vacances chez toi…

\- Non ! s'exclama Meiling en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, tu ne veux pas ? s'étonna Élisa, surprise et déçue.

La Poufsouffle sentit son cœur battre à un rythme affolant.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que tu peux rester, la question ne se pose même pas ! Mais je parle pas de ça moi ! Change pas de sujet veux-tu, on parle de Black là ! s'emballa de nouveau Meiling.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce sujet t'intéresserait autant… dit Élisa en faisant la moue.

\- Lui non, mais toi qui t'intéresse à un mec, ça oui ! s'exclama la Serdaigle.

Élisa en resta sans voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un en-dehors d'elle-même, de ses amis et de son clan, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça ait autant d'importance aux yeux de Meiling. La jolie rousse ne savait pas si elle était contente ou agacée que son amie fourre autant son nez dans ses affaires, d'une certaine manière c'était une preuve d'amour.

\- Eh bien, pour répondre à ta question, je ne vais absolument rien faire, avoua-t-elle.

\- Rien de rien ? interrogea Meiling perplexe.

\- Absolument. Si il veut se racheter c'est à lui de faire ses preuves, pas à moi, déclara Élisa en levant le menton. Et je ne manquerai pas de me venger de lui.

\- Wouah, tu es effrayante parfois, souffla Meiling.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je rêve, rétorqua Élisa en lâchant un petit rire.

Après quelques heures, pendant lesquelles Élisa raconta sa semaine à Brocéliande, la vision, les Salubrian qui avaient traqués et leur plan de disparaître de la face du monde, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la Serdaigle pour y déposer la valise d'Élisa. Elles se demandaient si oui ou non elles devraient prévenir les parents de Meiling quant à la présence d'Élisa sous leur toit, elles en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il vaudrait mieux leur cacher : les parents de Meiling et Dorothy étaient assez proches, aussi proche qu'on pouvait être d'une Salubrian, et ils penseraient sûrement qu'il valait mieux la prévenir que de la laisser s'inquiéter. Ils avaient eux-mêmes une fille qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout et ils ne supporteraient pas d'être laissés dans l'ombre si jamais elle venait à disparaître.

oOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Meiling et Élisa, sous la forme d'Isis, se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était temps pour elles de faire leurs achats pour leur entrée en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Munie de sa propre liste et de celle de son amie, Meiling commanda et fit livrer chez elle la plupart de ce qu'elle acheta, dont leurs nouveaux livres et les nombreux ingrédients nécessaires aux cours de potion. La balade fut fort agréable pour les deux jeunes femmes, même Élisa s'amusa énormément, et elles finirent leur virée shopping attablée à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, où elles dégustèrent une glace à l'ombre d'un parasol multicolore. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque sur le fait que Meiling en commanda une pour son chat aussi, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Au moment de partir et quand elles furent certaines de n'avoir rien oublié de leur liste d'achats, Meiling récupéra ses nombreux paquets pour enfin rentrer à la fin de cette longue journée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fut interpellée par une voix qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

\- Bonjour Meiling, la salua poliment Remus, les joues légèrement roses et les bras également chargés de paquets, arrêtant ainsi le groupe des Maraudeurs à ses côtés.

\- Oh, bonjour Remus, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire charmant. Peter, Potter, Black, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un petit signe de tête vers les autres garçons avec de moins en moins d'entrain au fur et à mesure qu'elle énonçait leurs noms, et un peu de dédain pour le dernier.

\- Tu es toute seule ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? la questionna tout de suite Sirius en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Oui, je suis seule. Pourquoi, tu voulais voir quelqu'un en particulier, Black ? demanda Meiling en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux tout en souriant d'un air hautain.

\- Ou... non, finit par lâcher Sirius à contrecœur, ce qui s'entendit dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle y lise l'espoir qu'il avait eu, pendant un court instant, de voir Élisa et de pouvoir lui parler. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré en voyant la jeune femme, mais maintenant son cœur lui se serrait douloureusement, comme s'il était pris dans un étau. À cet instant arriva Élisa, comme sortie de nul part, toujours sous la forme d'Isis. Elle avait quitté la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était cachée jusque là pour venir se frotter doucement contre la jambe de Meiling, à côté de laquelle elle resta collée, comme pour se protéger.

Sur le visage de la Serdaigle s'élargit alors un large sourire carnassier : elle jubilait. Face à elle, Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient figés, remarquant tout de suite Isis et son pelage très reconnaissable. Le beau brun devint livide, deux de ses amis affichaient un regard confus, seul Remus sourit un peu avant de se baisser pour caresser doucement le dessus de la tête du Maine Coon.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien Black ? demanda Meiling avec un grand sourire en le voyant perdre de sa superbe. Tu m'as l'air vraiment pâle, ajouta-t-elle tandis que la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux l'exultait.

\- Mais c'est Isis ! commenta innocemment Peter en montrant du doigt le Maine Coon aux pieds de la Serdaigle et de Remus. Elle est à toi ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement relevés.

\- Non elle ne m'appartient pas, déclara Meiling, comprenant qu'une partie des garçons ignorait encore certaines choses.

Puis elle se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Remus et fit mine de vouloir caresser Isis, laissant les autres garçons à leurs interrogations informulées. Meiling en profita pour se pencher discrètement à l'oreille de Remus qui rougit fortement en sentant l'effleurement de ses cheveux contre sa joue et le souffle de la jeune femme, qui lui chuchota extrêmement bas son adresse. Puis elle se releva aussitôt, un sourire énigmatique accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je pense que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire alors je vous laisse. Passez une bonne fin de vacances.

La Serdaigle passa à côté d'eux, fière d'elle, Isis trottinant sur ses talons, la queue dignement relevée. Meiling avait senti avec une certaine satisfaction qu'un malaise s'était installé entre les garçons, il était grand temps qu'ils aient une bonne discussion à propos de tous les non-dits qu'ils avaient pu accumuler tout au long de l'année écoulée.

Une fois de retour chez Meiling, alors qu'elle était encore un peu retournée par sa première rencontre avec Sirius depuis presque deux mois, Élisa interrogea son amie sur les raisons encore obscures qui l'avaient poussée à donner son adresse au fameux garçon.

\- Mei, pourquoi lui avoir donné mon adresse si tu ne l'apprécies pas ? demanda-t-elle sans détour tout en l'aidant à monter leurs achats dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Élisa, répondit franchement Meiling en s'arrêtant dans les escaliers pour regarder son amie droit dans les yeux. Et si cet abruti fini peut y contribuer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, alors il n'y avait aucune raison que je la lui refuse, ajouta-t-elle avant de continuer son ascension.

\- Merci, murmura Élisa dans son dos.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit la Serdaigle par-dessus son épaule. Les amis ça sert à ça !

oOoOo

C'est sous sa forme d'Isis qu'Élisa se baladait dans la maison des Ling quand les parents de Meiling étaient présents, soit uniquement en soirée et les weekends. Ces derniers ne s'inquiétèrent pas de la présence d'un nouveau familier auprès de leur fille et furent même ravis que la chatte lui tienne ainsi compagnie.

Le lendemain de leur sortie au chemin de travers, un grand duc au plumage sombre vint toquer au carreau de la chambre de Meiling. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et alla chercher la missive que le volatile avait d'accroché à l'une de ses pattes. Elle batailla quelques instants avec l'animal qui lui donna quelques bons coups de bec et de griffe ne voulant pas lui délivrer le message, mais dû céder face à la force que la jeune femme employait pour la lui arracher.

\- Saleté de bestiole !, éructa Meiling en se léchant un de ses doigts ensanglanté et chassant l'animal de l'autre main.

Elisa assise sur le lit de son amie la regarda d'un oeil perplexe face à la scène qui venait de se jouer. Pourquoi cet hiboux ne voulait-il pas lui délivrer son message ?

L'énervement de la Serdaigle s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle ai lut à qui était destinée la missive : Elisa. Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur son visage et ses yeux se mirent à briller de malice.

\- Je me demande ce que "Sirius", Insista t'elle sur le nom, t'écrit, fit Meiling en secouant la lettre devant le nez de la Poufsouffle.

\- Quoi !? Me dis pas que t'as pas fait ça ! S'exclama Elisa tout en sautant du lit pour rejoindre la brune qui s'était prestement reculée avec la lettre.

\- Hahaha ! Peut être que j'ai soufflé à un certain loup garou mon adresse pour qu'il m'écrive mais qu'il s'est fait voler l'adresse ? Tu ne crois pas ? Dit-elle en se grattant le menton avec la lettre.

\- Mais bien sûr, c'était tout à fait ton intention en lui donnant, correspondre avec lui.

\- Exactement, et d'ailleurs je suis bien triste qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Fit-elle en reniflement de manière sur jouée.

\- Je vois ça, c'est pour ça que tu as un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ha bonn ! Fit Meiling plaquant sa main sur son visage et se tournant vers le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Oh Merlin tu as raison je sourie !

\- Arrête de jouer maintenant et donne moi cette lettre que je la brûle, comme ce que j'aurai du faire avec les précédentes. Gronda Elisa.

\- Certainement pas ! Je veux d'abord la lire si tu ne la lis pas ! Fit Meiling en faisant un tour sur elle même avec la lettre.

\- Je te l'interdit ! ça ne te concerne pas ! Fit Elisa en haussant la voix.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de ce qu'i l'intérieur ? Demanda la Serdaigle en s'immobilisant mais toujours à bonne distance de son amie.

\- … Bien sûr que si.. mais... moi je ne cède pas à la tentation aussi facilement que toi ! L'accusa t'elle.

\- Tentation tentation, tu parle d'une tentation mais tu sais c'est pas si mauvais de se laisser aller à celle-ci de temps en temps. Suggéra-t-elle en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

\- De temps en temps, c'est bien le mot, toi c'est tout le temps. Asséna-t'elle.

\- Pffff..., Meiling regarda Elisa en coin lui lança un sourire carnassier et commença à dérouler le petit parchemin.

\- Accio Lettre de Sirius ! Cria Elisa baguette sortie.

\- Haaaaaa ! Certainement pas !, Cria à son tour Meiling en retenant le papier tremblotant entre ses doigts qui cherchait à s'échapper. Arrêtes, elle va se déchirer !

\- Tant mieux ! Grogna la Poufsouffle.

\- Tu ne voulais pas te venger ? Demanda la brune.

\- Si bien sûr ! Affirma-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Alors lis cette fichue lettre pour savoir comment l'attaquer ! Fit-elle en secouant cette dernière devant Elisa.

\- Je… n'y avais pas pensé... fit Elisa en baissant sa baguette.

Après un petit moment de silence les deux filles s'installèrent de nouveau dans le grand lit à baldaquin à la teinture turquoise et étalaient la lettre quelque peu froissée et déchirée devant elles. Meiling était aux anges elle allait enfin savoir ce que Black racontait à Elisa pour se faire pardonner quand à cette dernière elle était quelque peu anxieuse et il faut se l'avouer fébrile d'en connaître enfin le contenu.

 _Ma chère Elisa,_

 _Tu sais, même si tu ne m'écris pas, ne me parle plus, et essaye de prendre du recul en espérant m'oublier, je n'abandonnerai pas._

 _Parfois les mots dépassent la pensée, blessant ceux que l'on aime... Parfois les mots ne sont même pas prononcés et cela blesse tout autant la personne que l'on aime._

 _Je n'ai pas réussi à te retenir ce soir là car j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais, c'était tout nouveau pour moi et j'ai été lâche et faible on ne peut le nier. J'aurais dû refuser ta requête et te retenir. Mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas._

 _Je ferai tout pour te prouver que tu peux me donner une seconde chance. S'il te plaît donne moi en une, donne moi un signe._

 _On ne peut pas rattraper le temps perdu mais on peut arrêter de perdre son temps. S'il te plait._

 _Ma vie sans toi perd toute sa saveur, tu es toujours dans mes pensées jour et nuit. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de voir chaque jour ton sourire illuminer ma vie._

 _La vérité c'est que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne faisais qu'occuper mon temps, j'étais enfermé comme dans un monde sombre, fade et un jour tu as débarqué dans ma vie, lumineuse, captivante et j'ai ressentie à nouveau quelque chose, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être heureux pour la première fois._

 _Ces mots sont trop faibles, trop médiocres et trop communs pour te dire ce que je ressens. Par Merlin, tu dois surement te marrer en lisant mes lettres. En espérant que tu les lises._

 _Je te demande pardon, juste pardon, parce que c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire._

 _Sirius, Stupide Gryffondor Amoureux._

 _Ps : Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais sous la forme d'Isis mais cela m'intrigue. Et suite à notre brève trop brève rencontre au chemin de travers où j'ai encore agit comme un idiot, nous avons eu une interminable discussion avec les gars. Ils savent maintenant tout sur Isis, toi, moi et Ling._

 _Je suis désolé._

oOoOo

Dorothy, la mère d'Élisa, revint plusieurs fois chez Meiling pour parler avec ses parents. Travaillant tous deux au ministère dans la brigade magique, ils pouvaient lui être d'une grande aide dans ses recherches, mais elles restèrent toutes infructueuses. Étant donné qu'Élisa était majeure, ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur la trace pour la localiser et la jolie rousse pouvait utiliser la magie sans s'en inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines, le soir de la pleine lune, que la mère d'Élisa arrêta de venir. Toute la famille Ling était soulagée qu'elle laisse tomber, même si les parents de Meiling étaient bien heureux que ce ne soit pas leur propre fille qui ait disparu. Seule Élisa savait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue : il s'agissait d'une pleine lune spéciale, une lune Bleue, une treizième lune, un moment extrêmement rare et puissant en magie. Sa mère devait très certainement en profiter pour essayer de la localiser avec les membres de son clan. Mais elle aussi pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage pour se protéger de leur magie et c'est ce qu'elle ferait en accompagnant Meiling dans sa transformation Lupine. Le fait qu'elle se rapproche d'un être lunaire lui conférerait une protection innée contre le traçage magique.

Cette soirée-là, les parents de Meiling accompagnèrent leur fille au dernier étage de leur demeure et ouvrirent un passage caché par un tableau représentant des membres de leur famille vivant dans les pays de l'Est. Le tableau était en fait une photographie agrandie regroupant pas moins d'une centaine de sorciers souriant et leur faisant signe depuis un grand parc bordé d'arbres en fleur. Le portrait dissimulait un petit escalier qui donnait sur le grenier. La pièce avait été complètement vidée et aménagée pour la jeune femme lors de ses transformations.

Au moment où Meiling atteignit la dernière marche, son visage s'éclaira un instant en apercevant Élisa, ou plutôt Isis, qui s'était déjà installé et trônait fièrement sur un coussin posé à même le sol. Cette dernière était montée en douce quelques instants plus tôt afin de ne pas être vue des adultes qui se seraient inquiété à coup sûr pour l'animal. Meiling se retourna et offrit un petit sourire rassurant à ses parents pour les réconforter avant qu'ils ne scellent le passage pour la nuit.

À peine cela fut-il fait qu'Élisa reprit sa forme humaine, au même moment, les parents de Meiling prirent rapidement la direction de la cheminée du salon, dans laquelle ils disparurent dans une grande gerbe de flammes vertes. Ils avaient reçu une missive plus tôt dans la journée les informant que ce soir aurait lieu une réunion urgente et importante au Terrier et à laquelle ils devaient impérativement assister avant la rentrée de leurs enfants à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps dans le grenier de la demeure des Ling, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent leur début de soirée à échanger en discussions légères et à déguster des friandises. La pièce où elles se trouvaient, alors même qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un grenier, n'était pas si mal décorée et très spacieuse. Aucun grain de poussière, aucune toile d'araignée n'avait survécu à la tornade qu'était la mère de Meiling, et il y avait tout le confort qu'elle souhaitait pour sa fille. La pièce avait été rénovée et meublée comme n'importe quelle autre chambre de la maison, à l'exception que celle-ci avait fait l'objet de quelques modifications : la seule lucarne avait était scellée et la porte était gardée par l'ensemble de la famille Ling, qui avait pour mission de ne laisser passer aucun loup-garou, sans parler de tous les sorts d'insonorisation et de protection qui avaient été jetés sur cette pièce.

Cette nuit, la transformation en loup-garou se passa véritablement mieux que les précédentes, que la jeune femme avait dû passer en solitaire depuis la fin de ses sorties nocturnes avec la bande des Maraudeurs. La présence d'Isis y était pour beaucoup et l'empêcha de s'automutiler comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, quand les parents de Meiling vinrent chercher leur fille, qui était en bien meilleur état qu'après celle du mois de juillet, la première à laquelle ils avaient assisté, qu'ils virent le Maine Coon près d'elle. D'abord surpris de la découvrir là, ils furent finalement ravis en constatant que sa compagnie avait pu aider leur fille alors qu'ils se sentaient eux-mêmes complètement impuissants. Dans deux jours aurait lieu la rentrée et ils avaient eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas en état pour prendre le train, ils étaient soulagés de constater que son état était bien mieux que ce qu'ils avaient anticipé.

* * *

 **RDV le 18 Août pour le début de la partie 4.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	33. Poudlard Express

**Bonjour, voici la partie 4 avec le chapitre 31.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si pour cette fois il est très court.**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, de nous mettre en alerte et pour la review de Angico.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 4**

"Vivre"

 **Chapitre 31 : Poudlard Express**

Élisa sous sa forme d'Isis et Meiling arrivèrent rapidement sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ où fumait l'imposant train qui les conduirait à Poudlard pour leur septième et dernière année. La famille Ling vivait en plein centre de Londres, il ne leur fallait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross. Le quai était encore peu encombré quand les jeunes filles eurent traversé le passage de briques et le train ne laissait échapper que de faibles volutes de fumée. Élisa trottinait aux côtés de son amie quand elle se figea : elle vit sa mère qui se tenait également sur le quai, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, sûrement pour essayer de l'apercevoir, se dit-elle. La chatte se cacha instinctivement derrière les mollets de Meiling, il était hors de question que sa mère l'empêche de retourner à Poudlard alors qu'elle était si près du but. Au même moment, la mère d'Élisa reconnut Meiling et s'approcha à toute vitesse.

\- Meiling ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Madame Pratchet, lui répondit la Serdaigle en cachant sa surprise et surtout sans regarder Isis pour ne pas trahir son amie.

L'espace d'un instant les yeux de Meiling avaient brillé d'un éclat plus intense , ce qui stoppa momentanément la mère d'Élisa, qui connaissait très bien cette caractéristique propre aux lycanthropes. Elle se reprit rapidement : elle n'en avait que faire, la seule chose qui comptait était d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Élisa depuis… Est-ce que tu sais si elle va prendre le train ? Est-ce que tu sais si elle va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec une angoisse gravée sur chacun de ses traits.

\- Non, je suis désolée, dit simplement Meiling sans ciller.

La mère d'Élisa tourna les talons sans un mot de plus et continua à chercher frénétiquement sa fille dans la foule qui commençait à s'épaissir. Les filles montèrent rapidement dans le train et se choisirent un compartiment qui n'était pas visible depuis le quai. Meiling ferma un instant les rideaux pour permettre à Élisa de reprendre forme humaine discrètement, mais la Poufsouffle secoua la tête pour signifier que c'était trop tôt. Elle attendrait le dernier moment pour se transformer puis elles iraient toutes deux chercher leur ami.

Bien après, juste avant le départ du train, Élisa se transforma avec satisfaction, heureuse de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard pour cette ultime année qu'elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde. À peine quelques instants plus tard, Ogs fit son apparition dans le compartiment et les filles virent tout de suite qu'il voulait partager quelque chose d'énorme avec elles.

S'ensuivit alors un long monologue de Ogs racontant ses vacances dans la famille Weasley, la découverte de sa tante Molly Weasley, sa surprise et sa joie d'avoir enfin rencontré son mentor, Arthur Weasley, le mari de cette dernière, et son rapprochement avec leurs enfants. Il leur montra également des photos qu'il avait prises avec eux deux.

Ogs leur racontait chaque détail de son été avec de grands gestes et beaucoup d'animation, il leur décrivit ses entraînements au duel avec ses oncles, qui lui apprirent beaucoup pendant ces séances. Il garda bien sûr le plus gros pour la fin et leur annonça qu'il faisait maintenant partie d'un groupe secret de résistance luttant contre les forces du mal appelé l'Ordre du Phoenix, composé d'Aurors renommés, de membres du personnel de Poudlard, dont le directeur lui-même, et des parents de Meiling. Les deux filles l'écoutaient avec attention et en restèrent muettes de surprise, seuls leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement pour échanger un regard de compréhension commune.

\- Mes parents, tu en es sûr ? demanda finalement Meiling incrédule.

\- Affirmatif. Ils ne sont venus qu'à la dernière réunion avant la rentrée, précisa Ogs qui se mit ensuite à parler plus bas encore alors qu'il chuchotait déjà depuis qu'il partageait les informations sur l'Ordre. Et si j'ai bien compris ils sont une sorte d'espion au sein même du Ministère.

\- Des espions ? répétèrent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes pendant que Ogs acquiesçait de la tête.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça d'eux… Je pense que je… Meiling s'interrompit dans sa réflexion puis exprima les émotions qu'elle ressentait de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait : en criant. J'aurais aimé ne pas le savoir ! Je vais m'inquiéter pour eux maintenant !

\- Ils savent ce qu'ils font Mei, essaya de la calmer Élisa en posant doucement sa main sur le bras crispé de son amie. Ils ont de l'expérience et ils travaillent tous les deux ensemble, la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de s'adresser à Ogs en le regardant bien dans les yeux. Si tu nous racontes tout ça c'est qu'il y a une raison, je me trompe ?

Un grand sourire illumina alors le visage du Gryffondor, qui avoua qu'il était devenu lui aussi une sorte d'espion pour Dumbledore au sein de Poudlard et qu'il aimerait bien qu'elles se joignent à lui dans cette quête contre le mal dans l'école, avant de faire réellement partie du mouvement à la remise de leur diplôme. Ils pourraient ainsi être totalement opérationnels pour protéger les moldus, sang-mêlés et tous ceux que les mangemorts voulaient éliminer.

Élisa était concentrée sur ces paroles et les accueillit avec soulagement : ainsi il existait un groupe de lutte organisée autour de Dumbledore, un très puissant sorcier. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision de retourner à Poudlard, à la fois rassurée et convaincue que c'était le bon endroit, qu'avec Dumbledore il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'il pourrait la protéger et peut-être qu'il pourrait même en faire autant pour son clan. C'était décidé, elle se joindrait au mouvement.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Ogs, déclara Élisa à la fin de ses réflexions.

Ce dernier accueillit sa réponse avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance, puis il se tourna vers la Serdaigle, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis la révélation sur les activités dangereuses de ses parents.

\- Je veux bien vous aider... le temps qu'on sera à Poudlard... mais une fois diplômés ce sera sans moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sombre après un instant de silence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me battrais et mettrais ma vie en danger pour un monde qui n'accepte pas les gens comme moi. C'est déjà énorme que je puisse passer mon diplôme alors même que je sais qu'il ne me servira à rien dans le futur, finit-elle la gorge nouée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux dans le compartiment. Ogs et Élisa se regardaient d'un air désolé en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à leur amie qui avait baissé la tête, le front posé sur ses mains. Ils comprenaient parfaitement son raisonnement. Ils ne firent donc aucun commentaire à ce sujet et tâchèrent de trouver rapidement un autre sujet de conversation pour finir leur trajet dans une atmosphère plus détendue, quand Meiling se leva d'un bond et sortit de la petite pièce, prétextant vouloir prendre un peu l'air.

Au croisement entre deux wagons Meiling tomba sur Remus, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir tant cette situation lui rappelait leur furtif échange lors de leur trajet au départ de Poudlard, avant les vacances. Un sourire narquois se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la petite Serdaigle, qui devinait très bien à quoi pensait le garçon et qui était heureuse d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle distraction.

\- Bonjour Remus, dit-elle innocemment.

\- Bonjour Meiling, tu as l'air en forme, remarqua Remus tout en restant à bonne distance.

\- Ça va oui, répondit-elle en comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Isis est de bon soutien dans ces moments-là. Par contre toi tu as l'air… avoua-t-elle en le regardant d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si mal en point.

\- Épuisé ? proposa le Gryffondor avec un demi-sourire.

\- L'ombre de toi-même, en effet. N'étaient-ils pas avec toi ? le questionna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, jamais durant les vacances, expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle surprise : elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il avait passé chaque année de ses vacances seul pendant ces moments douloureux. Je présume que tu dois être heureux de revenir à Poudlard alors.

\- Oui assez, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour ton adresse.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'avoue que j'avais très envie de lire le contenu de ces lettres et je n'ai pas été déçue, dit-elle un sourire sadique florissant au coin de sa bouche.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, dit-il avec un doux sourire. Sirius était fou quand nous sommes rentrés après vous avoir croisées, seule ton adresse pour écrire à Elisa a réussi à le calmer, et il a bien fallu qu'il fournisse des explications aux autres.

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir leur tête, déclara Meiling en tentant de les imaginer.

Remus se mit alors à rire de manière discrète en revoyant la tête de James et de Peter quand Sirius leur avoua qu'il était sorti avec Élisa pendant un moment, juste sous leur nez, et qu'elle était en fait Isis. Peter était devenu tout blanc et était presque tombé dans les pommes en repensant sûrement au nombre de fois où il s'était changé dans leur chambre devant l'animal, et James avait regardé frénétiquement sa main, se souvenant sans doute de toutes les caresses qu'il avait faites à l'animagus dans son lit, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai chat.

Un léger baiser sur sa joue et le signe de main que lui adressait la Serdaigle qui s'en retournait vers son wagon le sortirent de sa rêverie. Remus resta figé sur place, les yeux rivés sur le dos de ce petit bout de femme, il eut d'un coup très chaud, très très chaud même, peut-être un peu trop pour que ce soit normal, et ça ne l'était certainement pas.

Le reste du chemin à travers la Grande-Bretagne se passa sans événement notable et, peu avant leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, ils revêtirent tous leur robe de sorcier. Leur nouvelle année commençait.

À la descente sur le quai, Élisa, Meiling et Ogs, surtout, virent Lara descendre aussi d'un wagon pas très loin du leur. Elle ne leur accorda aucune attention. La tête haute, elle marchait droit devant elle, accompagnée de deux autres Serpentards : le jeune Black d'un côté et Rogue de l'autre. Le groupe d'amis savait que ses fiançailles avait eu lieu pendant l'été et que Lara ne faisait officiellement plus partie de "leur monde". Ogs la regarda passer devant lui avec indifférence, le cœur serré. Depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Natalie il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lara. Elle avait toujours été la seule et unique et elle lui manquait cruellement.

Ils regardaient tous les trois leur ancienne amie s'éloigner, leur bonne humeur en avait pris un coup quand ils entendirent derrière eux un commentaire à son encontre, ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, baguette à la main. Lara avait peut être coupé les ponts avec eux mais ils n'accepteraient jamais qu'on s'en prenne à elle, on n'effaçait pas six années d'amitié comme ça.

C'est Élisa qui réagit le plus vite en découvrant qui était l'auteur de cet odieux commentaire : Potter. Celui-ci, non sans reste, continuait à débiter des insultes et des critiques vis-à-vis de Lara, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sirius la fixait intensément du regard. Cherchait-il à la déstabiliser ? Alors, d'un geste rapide et souple de sa baguette, elle lança un sortilège informulé de chauve-furie sur Potter et se retourna tout aussi vite, pour échapper à ce regard brûlant, entraînant derrière elle ses amis plus que satisfaits du sort qu'elle avait lancé.

* * *

 **RDV le 22 Septembre.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	34. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 32.**

 **Désolé pour la semaine de retard, j'espère que l'attente sera à la hauteur et qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Encore merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, de nous mettre en alerte.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

Lara descendit du train, en se forçant à regarder droit devant elle. Durant le trajet elle avait été soulagée que seuls Severus et Regulus viennent squatter son wagon. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter et, heureusement pour elle, ces deux là étaient de loin les moins bavards et les plus discrets chez les Serpentards. Pendant toute la durée du trajet ils ne lui adressèrent que quelques mots, plongés dans leurs pensées ou dans leurs livres. Elle rumina alors à loisir tout au long du voyage, élaborant des stratégies et listant ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou pas dès son arrivée à Poudlard.

Devait-elle demander de l'aide à ses anciens amis ou se débrouiller toute seule ? Devait-elle prévenir Élisa qu'elle était surveillée dans Poudlard par leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Ou devait-elle plutôt envoyer un message anonyme à Dumbledore pour l'informer qu'un de ses professeurs était un espion ? Il se demanderait sûrement comment elle avait eu cette information s'il venait à apprendre que le message venait d'elle... Devait-elle prévenir Élisa que tous les Salubrian étaient en danger ? Trouverait-elle des informations sur le fameux Maximilius Bennett avec qui Rabastan avait une correspondance régulière ? Pouvait-elle lui écrire et réussir à se faire passer pour Rabastan ? C'était de loin la meilleure idée et sûrement celle qui lui permettrait de mettre en place un plan de vengeance, elle le ferait aussitôt qu'elle trouverait quoi lui écrire.

Elle se sentait presque libre de ses mouvements sans l'ombre de son fiancé arpentant les couloirs de l'école et ses yeux perçants dans son dos, mais elle savait très bien qu'il avait sûrement demandé à certains de ses larbins de la surveiller afin de la punir au moindre de ses écarts dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Peut-être même que ses deux compagnons de voyages s'étaient incrustés avec elle dans son wagon sur les ordres de Rabastan, mais elle en doutait : ils n'avaient jamais léché les bottes du Serpentard, même si ils avaient été invités à leurs fiançailles.

Elle devrait sûrement plus se méfier des prochaines recrues, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur et en frottant inconsciemment la marque qui lui brûlait encore l'avant-bras gauche. Une grimace déforma furtivement son visage à ce contact. La douleur était encore intense, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait si mal, était-ce car elle n'avait pas voulu l'accepter de plein gré ou serait-elle toujours aussi douloureuse ? Mais jamais elle ne se risquerait à poser cette question.

Une fois hors du train elle vit tout de suite son groupe d'anciens amis. Elle ne leur adressa aucune salutation, bien sûr, consciente que beaucoup l'observaient et que ce serait interprété comme un affront. Son cœur se serra en pensant à la vision qu'elle leur offrait : trop hautaine pour leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard et entourée de deux Serpentards qui les détestaient ouvertement. Mais elle pensa surtout à l'image qu'elle donnait à Ogs, qui devait être tellement déçu. Elle n'aperçut pas l'air malheureux de ce dernier et continua son chemin vers les diligences en compagnie des deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient improvisés gardes du corps. Ils faisaient écran entre elle et les Maraudeurs qui criaient un florilège d'insultes à son encontre. Peut-être l'un des deux pourrait lui servir de soutien dans cet immense château où elle était à la fois crainte et détestée, mais il faudrait d'abord qu'elle sache exactement dans quel camp ils se situaient. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'extirper de cette toile dans laquelle elle s'était engluée, quitte à mettre sa dignité de côté et supplier ses anciens amis de l'aider.

Le trajet jusqu'au pied du château fut tout aussi silencieux que celui en train. Quand Lara descendit de la calèche avec son escorte, elle remarqua tout de suite l'imposante présence du Directeur qui se tenait tout en haut des marches, près de la porte par laquelle s'engouffrait un flot d'élèves surpris qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards intrigués. Les yeux du Directeur se tournèrent vers elle et il la fixa quelques instants, ce qui affola le cœur de la jeune femme : s'avait-il ? Mais après l'avoir scrutée de ses pupilles d'un bleu perçant, Dumbledore reporta son attention sur les calèches, dont une en particulier.

Un peu plus loin, Élisa, Meiling et Ogs sortirent à leur tour de leur diligence, plongés dans une conversation qui semblait joyeuse et animée. Ils gravirent les marches du château sans réellement accorder d'attention au Directeur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne les arrête au moment où ils passèrent à côté de lui sans le voir. Il interpella directement Élisa.

\- Miss Pratchett, dit le Directeur d'une voix douce après s'être éclairci la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Le groupe de trois amis se stoppa d'un bloc devant le grand mage, Ogs lui adressa un sourire complice auquel il ne répondit pas.

\- Seulement Miss Pratchett, précisa Dumbledore en voyant ses élèves le fixer avec des yeux plein de questions. Miss Ling, Monsieur Carter, vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle, votre amie vous rejoindra plus tard.

Élisa vit ses amis lui adresser un petit signe d'encouragement avant de poursuivre leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. Ses mains devinrent soudainement moites quand elle se retrouva seule avec le Directeur. Il fit signe à Élisa de le suivre à l'intérieur du château, un sourire chaleureux accroché aux lèvres, il la conduisit vers l'escalier sous les regards curieux de ses camarades.

\- Le voyage s'est-il bien passé Mademoiselle Pratchett ? questionna Dumbledore afin de la mettre à l'aise et de la rassurer.

\- À merveille, comme toujours, répondit Élisa d'une voix posée et sûre d'elle.

\- Et vos vacances ? continua-t-il innocemment en montant les escaliers qui menaient au second étage.

\- Je... euh... Oui, très bien, dit-elle avec hésitation.

C'était la première fois qu'elle discutait avec ce grand sorcier et il lui demandait comment s'étaient passé ses vacances d'un air nonchalant comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Devait-elle lui demander en retour comment s'étaient passé les siennes ? Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui retourner la pareille, elle fut coupée dans son élan avant même qu'elle puisse lui poser la question.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir pour votre dernière année à Poudlard, Mademoiselle, lui confia-t-il d'un ton mystérieux en la regardant par-dessus ses petites lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Oh… eh bien, moi aussi Monsieur, lui répondit-elle en toute franchise en repensant à quel point son retour avait été incertain.

\- De quoi êtes-vous heureuse ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin tout en gravissant l'escalier en colimaçon que la gargouille avait révélé sans même qu'il ait besoin de prononcer le mot de passe.

\- De faire ma dernière année ici, Professeur ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en comprenant l'ambiguïté de ses paroles.

\- Bien, entrez je vous prie et installez-vous près... commença Dumbledore avant de se faire couper la parole par un cri strident.

\- ELISA ! hurla Madame Pratchett tout en se précipitant sur sa fille pour la serrer contre son cœur, enfouissant sa tête quelque peu échevelée dans le cou de sa fille avant de fondre en larmes.

Élisa s'était figée, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, le voyage s'était trop bien déroulé, elle aurait dû se douter que sa mère ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Élisa se blâmait intérieurement d'avoir été aussi naïve quand les mots de sa mère stoppèrent ses pensées.

\- Tu m'as fait si peur… si peur... murmura la voix pleine de sanglots de sa mère. Si peur pour toi... Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre... j'ai cru mourir… te perdre… ne pas te retrouver… J'ai cherché partout... même avec le clan... mais rien...

Élisa posa doucement ses mains sur le dos tremblant de sa mère et la caressa tendrement dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Sa gorge s'était nouée au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à sa mère.

Elle avait disparu alors que les forces du mal assombrissaient le futur de tout leur clan, sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de la chercher pendant plusieurs semaines, non pas pour la forcer à se cacher avec elle, mais juste pour savoir que sa fille allait bien, que sa fille n'était pas en danger, que sa fille était en vie, tout simplement, quitte à mettre le clan en danger pour elle, ignorant même la menace qui pesait sur sa propre personne. Elle voyait sa mère, échevelée, se servant de son troisième œil pour s'assurer que sa fille n'avait pas été capturée, elle l'imaginait incapable de dormir, harcelant toutes les personnes qui auraient pu être en contact avec elle, au bord de la folie.

Élisa se sentait stupide et irresponsable d'avoir fui de la sorte et de l'avoir abandonnée à un moment où elles étaient toutes vulnérables. Elle se rendait compte de l'immense détresse dans laquelle elle avait plongé sa mère juste pour pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Juste pour revoir un garçon qui lui avait déjà brisé le cœur. Élisa ne s'était jamais autant haïe qu'en ce moment précis.

\- Pardon… souffla difficilement Élisa dans la douce chevelure de sa mère avant de fondre en larmes elle aussi et de la serrer plus fort contre elle. Pardon... je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… Pardon… j'ai été égoïste, tellement égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… sans penser à ce que tu aurais pu ressentir...

Les larmes d'Élisa glissèrent plus abondamment sur ses joues, le poids de la culpabilité lui nouait la gorge, même si sa mère lui pardonnait un jour son comportement, elle ne serait jamais capable de se pardonner elle-même. Les sanglots de sa mère s'apaisèrent un peu, assez pour qu'elle relève la tête, sèche ses larmes et force sa fille à la regarder.

\- C'est fini, dit-elle en reniflant. Le plus important c'est que tu sois en vie et en sécurité, le reste n'a aucune importance, ajouta-t-elle en voulant rassurer sa fille, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le sentiment de culpabilité d'Élisa.

\- Non, j'aurais dû… J'ai été stupide, je viens avec toi, je n'ai rien à faire ici, allons rejoindre le reste du clan, déclara Élisa, décidée à se racheter.

\- Ma chérie… Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je suis heureuse tant que tu vas bien.

Les paroles de sa mère se voulaient réconfortantes, mais elles ne faisaient qu'amplifier la haine d'Élisa envers elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu infliger tant de douleur à sa mère et continuer de s'amuser avec son amie comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec elle-même après ses agissements ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, elle devait quitter Poudlard, c'était sa punition, elle devait prendre ses responsabilités.

\- Non maman, j'ai besoin de faire ça. J'ai été une idiote égoïste, ma place n'est pas ici, nous sommes plus fortes ensemble…

\- Si je puis me permettre, l'interrompit Dumbledore pour leur rappeler sa présence. Malgré les risques, je pense que vous serez plus en sécurité ici, sans vouloir remettre en doute les capacités de votre clan, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Il a raison Élisa. Je voulais que tu restes avec moi parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je préfère te savoir loin de moi mais en sécurité plutôt que proche et en danger. Et il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard.

\- Mais maman…

\- Même si tes actions étaient immatures, elles prouvent que tu souhaitais vraiment revenir à Poudlard. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ta dernière année ici ni t'empêcher de vivre de merveilleuses expériences sous prétexte qu'un mage noir pourrait peut-être un jour être une menace. Je vais rejoindre le clan et me cacher, tu sauras me trouver, expliqua-t-elle difficilement en voyant les larmes de sa fille. Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu es à Poudlard, c'est tout ce que j'espérais, te savoir saine et sauve en lieu sûr.

Élisa déglutit difficilement, le cœur lourd dans la poitrine, écrasé par sa culpabilité. Elle ne méritait pas ce que sa mère voulait lui offrir. Elle ne méritait ni le pardon ni l'empathie, et encore moins ce cadeau qu'elle lui faisait.

\- Je vous confie ma fille, Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle solennellement en se tournant vers Dumbledore, qui hocha gravement la tête. Quant à toi Élisa, je compte sur toi pour être prudente et me retrouver à la fin de ton année scolaire.

\- Je te le promets, dit Élisa en essuyant ses larmes. Ce jour là je te rejoindrai quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Bien, intervint Dumbledore, je pense que Mademoiselle Pratchett et moi même devrions rejoindre la Grande Salle sans trop tarder au risque de rater la répartition des nouveaux élèves ainsi que mon discours de bienvenue. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas rater mon propre discours, ajouta-t-il avec un air malicieux qui fit rire la mère d'Élisa alors que sa fille séchait difficilement ses larmes.

\- Prends soin de toi maman, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée en étreignant sa mère une dernière fois avant de s'écarter à contrecœur et de rejoindre son professeur qui quittait déjà le bureau.

Ce fut avec les yeux quelque peu rougis qu'Élisa entra dans la Grande Salle, la tête baissée et d'un pas brusque pour rejoindre rapidement la table des Poufsouffles. Son entrée tardive ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu et bon nombre de têtes se tournèrent vers elle, détournant les yeux des premières années qui étaient en train d'être répartis. Élisa accéléra le pas afin de se soustraire à cette trop grande attention de la part de ses camarades : elle avait toujours le rôle d'observatrice, sentir tous ces yeux sur elle lui donnait la nausée. Un fois assise et presque invisible à nouveau elle put respirer et penser à ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau du Directeur.

Elle se sentait affreusement mal d'avoir causé tant de tourments à sa mère qui n'avait voulu que la protéger. Si elles avaient réussi à se parler peut-être qu'elle aurait pu empêcher toute cette torture. Élisa était tout de même soulagée que sa mère sache qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, mais elle avait ressenti une partie de la détresse de sa mère, mais son caractère têtu l'avait empêchée de donner de ses nouvelles ou de se résoudre à rentrer. À présent elle s'en mordait les doigts, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de se pardonner un jour.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la jeune femme ruminait toujours, le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée à son tour, par la petite porte plus discrète qui se situait non loin de la table des professeurs, attirant tout de même vers lui des centaines de regards curieux. Un murmure étonné parcourut la salle : d'après la rumeur, c'était la première fois que le Directeur arrivait en retard pour la répartition des nouveaux élèves. D'un geste élégant de la main il fit taire l'assemblée et invita le professeur McGonagall à continuer la répartition comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le dîner de bienvenue était terminé, les élèves étaient invités à quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, Ogs et Meiling se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour rejoindre Élisa.

\- Alors, il te voulait quoi Dumbledore ? demanda Meiling sans transition.

\- Il t'a parlé de l'Ordre ? Tu en fais partie aussi ? spécula Ogs d'un air excité.

\- Non, rien à voir avec ça, dit Élisa d'un ton las. Je vous en parlerai plus tard, je suis fatiguée, ok ?

Ogs et Meiling laissèrent filer leur amie d'un air interdit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et vu ses yeux gonflés ce n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle. Mais ils connaissaient assez leur amie pour savoir qu'il ne leur servirait à rien d'insister, elle viendrait leur parler d'elle-même, quand elle aurait fait le tri dans ses pensées et dans ses émotions.

Élisa suivait le flot des Poufsouffles, un peu à l'écart, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'attendait, dissimulée derrière une porte entrouverte. La personne plaqua une main sur sa bouche et la saisit par le poignet avant de l'entraîner dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais. Élisa se débattit furieusement, mordit la main toujours sur sa bouche et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort pour se défendre quand elle reconnut la voix de son ravisseur.

\- Aïe ! Tu fais mal dis donc, t'es une vraie furie !

\- Sirius ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Le jeune homme prononça _lumos_ et la douce lumière de sa baguette illumina ses yeux sombres et ses boucles d'ébène.

\- Ce n'est que moi, dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, affirma-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de porte afin de partir.

\- Reste, s'empressa de dire Sirius, une main sur la sienne. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Élisa d'un ton sec.

Il était la raison pour laquelle elle avait blessé sa mère. S'il n'existait pas elle n'aurait jamais cédé à ses émotions stupides, elle aurait agit comme la personne réfléchie qu'elle est et non pas comme une ado irresponsable qui se laisse manipuler par ses émotions. À ce moment précis elle détestait Sirius autant qu'elle se détestait elle-même.

\- Je t'ai vue entrer dans la Grande Salle et j'ai cru voir que tu avais les yeux rouges. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, avoua-t-il, la main toujours posée sur celle de la jeune femme.

Le cœur d'Élisa se serra. Tout le monde s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. Elle eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras et qu'il la serre contre sa poitrine pour la consoler, mais jamais plus elle ne se laisserait aller à ce genre de faiblesse. Elle extirpa sa main, brandit sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé sur le Gryffondor. Une violente rafale de vent plaqua Sirius contre les étagères d'où tombèrent divers objets destinés au ménage.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ne pense même pas à moi. Nous deux c'est fini, c'était une erreur que je ne ferai plus jamais. C'est clair ?

Élisa quitta la petite pièce avec fracas sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune des Poufsouffles pour échapper au jeune homme et essayer de se calmer. Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler abondamment sur ses joues. Elle venait de repousser violemment celui qui habitait son cœur depuis si longtemps juste après avoir été obligée de faire ses adieux à sa mère. C'en était trop pour elle. Cette année s'annonçait bien moins idyllique qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée.

oOoOo

Le nouvel emploi du temps des septièmes années était organisé comme tel : les matinées étaient consacrées aux cours obligatoires et les après-midi aux cours facultatifs. C'est donc avec horreur qu'Élisa découvrit, au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la première semaine, que Sirius avait choisi toutes les matières facultatives qu'elle avait elle-même choisies. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Il n'avait pas compris le message ? Bien sûr il s'installait toujours le plus près d'elle possible, voire carrément à côté d'elle quand il en avait l'occasion. L'insistance du jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de déranger Meiling plus que ça : elle échangeait souvent joyeusement avec Remus, parfois elle restait même un peu en retrait avec lui à la fin des cours, rangeant plus lentement ses affaires pour continuer leur discussion.

Mercredi après-midi, c'était le début de cinq longues heures d'Étude des runes, cinq heures de torture mentale pour Élisa qui devait, en plus de se concentrer sur les explications de leur professeur, supporter Sirius assis à ses côtés. Cinq heures où elle devrait tenter de faire abstraction de son existence et l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. L'organisation des tables de leur salle n'avait malheureusement pas changé : elles étaient toujours disposées en ce maudit groupe de quatre. En face d'elle était assise Meiling, et Remus se trouvait dans sa diagonale. Ces deux-là par contre avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, le Gryffondor était d'ailleurs déjà en train de lui chuchoter des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas par-dessus leur dictionnaire de runes. Élisa n'était même pas certaine qu'on puisse appeler cela des chuchotements, elle était sûre qu'ils ne prononçaient aucun mot, qu'ils les soufflaient à peine mais qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement grâce à leur satanée ouïe surnaturelle de loup-garou.

\- Elle l'ignore encore complètement, dit Remus en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Élisa.

\- Arrête donc de la regarder, elle va comprendre que tu parles d'elle, souffla la Serdaigle en rigolant. Et non je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'ignore totalement, il est quand même sur son dos dès qu'il le peut. Mais lui il à l'air un peu...

\- Coincé ? proposa Remus le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui c'est ça, un peu comme Élisa en fait. On dirait qu'elle est en train de sentir une mauvaise odeur que seule elle peut sentir tellement elle est crispée du visage, renchérit Meiling.

À ces mots Remus éclata d'un rire non contenu, ce qui lui valu des regards étonnés de la part de toutes les personnes présentes, un raclement de gorge réprobateur de leur professeur et un sourcil levé de Sirius.

\- Excusez-moi, se reprit-il aussitôt, rouge de honte de s'être laissé emporter, avant de replonger à nouveau son nez dans son parchemin.

À ses côtés Meiling ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce qui lui valut un gentil coup de coude de la part de Remus, qui avait retrouvé le sourire et recommençait à lui souffler des messes basses.

\- Je te déteste.

La Serdaigle lui répondit par un puéril tirage de langue. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, bien sûr, c'était même aux antipodes de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il le savait maintenant, mais était-ce raisonnable de nourrir de tels sentiments ?

La semaine suivante, Sirius était plus animé auprès de sa rousse, sûrement avait-il enfin digéré les mots que lui avait envoyés la Poufsouffle, dans le placard à balais, et avait-il décidé de ne pas en prendre compte. Il se permit alors enfin d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Élisa, la sollicitant à chaque instant, comme si de rien n'était, même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir et ne lui répondait jamais.

Jeudi après-midi, après deux heures passées seule entourée de livre à la bibliothèque, Élisa quitta les lieux les bras chargés de livre pour se rendre à son cours favori et tant attendu : la Divination. Une fois arrivée en haut de la tour, elle put directement entrer dans la salle de classe déjà ouverte. Elle s'installa sans tarder près du bureau de son professeur, à l'une des petites tables rondes recouverte d'un napperon de dentelle et entourée de ces quatre petits poufs bleu ciel. Meiling ne devrait pas tarder à la rejoindre, celle-ci revenait de l'extérieur après son cours sur les créatures magiques. Mais, à son grand mécontentement, celui qui entra en premier dans la salle ne fut autre que Sirius. Elle le fixa un instant dans les yeux, comme pour le défier d'approcher, mais il ignora son regard menaçant et continua son chemin droit vers elle avant de venir s'installer à sa droite, un sourire pendu à ses lèvres tentatrices.

Ce fut quelques longues minutes plus tard qu'arriva enfin Meiling, accompagnée de Remus. Pourquoi avaient-ils mis autant de temps à arriver ces deux-là ? se demande Élisa, mécontente d'être restée seule à seule avec Sirius.

\- Mei, pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à revenir ? demanda Élisa aussitôt que son amie fut assise à ses côtés.

\- On a été retenu par le professeur Brûlopot, répondit rapidement Remus à la place de la Serdaigle qui lui jeta un vif regard en coin, surprise qu'il ait répondu à sa place.

\- Ah, et que vous voulait-il ? interrogea Élisa perplexe face à cette nouvelle complicité qui semblait naître entre eux

\- Me donner quelques nouvelles informations qu'il a récoltées durant l'été sur les fées, répondit Meiling sans sourciller.

En réalité c'était elle qui avait trouvé ces quelques nouvelles informations sur ces créatures, et elle devait d'ailleurs en toucher deux mots à Ogs avant que ça ne lui sorte de nouveau de la tête. Élisa voulut en savoir plus mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'apparition soudaine à ses côtés du professeur Inigo. Égal à lui-même, il était la discrétion incarnée, malgré ses habits faits d'une multitude de bleus plus étincelants les uns que les autres et ses petites lunettes en forme d'étoiles.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est enfin là, nous pouvons donc reprendre notre travail sur l'interprétation des rêves, déclara le professeur Inigo sans préambule tout en tamisant la luminosité ambiante d'un coup de baguette. Qui souhaite nous raconter un rêve qu'il a fait cette semaine ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses élèves.

La main de Sirius se leva telle un cognard et il faillit éborgner par la même occasion leur professeur, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée.

\- Quel enthousiasme ! s'exclama le professeur Inigo face à la vivacité de Sirius. Je vous en prie, Monsieur Black, exposez-nous donc votre rêve, que nous puissions tous l'analyser aujourd'hui.

À cet instant Élisa eut un mauvais pressentiment : qu'allait donc raconter cet imbécile ?

\- Euh je raconte lequel ? commença-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. Celui de lundi ? mardi ? mercredi ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers son professeur, un large sourire barrant son visage.

Sur le moment Élisa eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Tout, il faisait vraiment tout pour passer pour un imbécile.

\- Je vois que vos nuits sont bien remplies, constata le professeur avec un petit sourire. Racontez-nous donc celui de cette nuit, proposa-t-il.

\- Très bien. Alors cette nuit… j'ai vu un gros chat orange avec de petites pattes blanches, entama-t-il en regardant Élisa dans les yeux, qu'elle détourna rapidement. Au début il me suivait et moi j'ai pas voulu qu'il m'approche, j'avais peur, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Alors j'ai couru, couru loin de lui jusqu'à me perdre dans un endroit froid, sombre, très sombre, il n'y avait plus aucune lumière, plus rien, j'étais complètement perdu. Je tournais en rond sans jamais trouver de sortie, j'allais devenir fou, c'est là que j'ai vu de nouveau le chat. Il était assis dans une sorte de halo lumineux. Il m'attendait bien sagement. Quand je me suis approché il s'est levé, s'est retourné et a commencé à partir. J'ai cru qu'il allait partir sans moi, mais il s'est arrêté et a regardé en arrière pour voir si je le suivais. Quand il a vu que j'étais assez proche il a repris sa route et la d'un coup je suis sorti. Il m'avait guidé vers la lumière. Mais quand je me suis retourné pour le remercier il avait de nouveau disparu. Voilà !

\- Très intéressant Monsieur Black, ça donnera de quoi écrire à vos petits camarades. Veuillez donc prendre tous un parchemin et noter ce que vous retirez de ce que vous avez entendu, je récupère vos notes dans deux heures.

\- Tu as vraiment rêvé tout ça ? demanda Remus tout bas.

\- Oui, pourqu...

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Black, s'exclama sèchement Élisa en lui coupant la parole. C'est insupportable, de perdre deux heures à travailler sur un rêve inventé de toutes pièces.

Remus et Meiling échangèrent un regard entendu, il n'était pas question pour eux d'intervenir dans leur querelle, ils baissèrent la tête et se plongèrent dans leur parchemin, laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Sirius de répliquer.

\- J'ai vraiment rêvé ça, répondit-il calmement.

Élisa jeta un bref coup d'œil à son amie qui faisait semblant de se concentrer sur son parchemin et compris qu'elle devait continuer la conversation toute seule.

\- Mais bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Tu vas me dire que tu as trouvé en... elle chuchota les trois prochain mots... ma forme animagus un guide qui t'aurait fait découvrir la lumière ? Mais moi je vais te dire ce que j'entends : tu es enlisé dans ta noirceur. Cet endroit que tu décris comme sombre et sans issue c'est ton âme Black, aussi noire qu'est ton nom, aussi vide qu'est ton cœur, aussi froid…

\- Arrête, murmura Sirius dont le cœur se serrait de plus en plus à chacune de ses piques acerbes, son sourire ayant totalement disparu.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'analyse que je fais de ton rêve ? l'agressa la Poufsouffle en le regardant furieuse.

Pourquoi devait-il toujours revenir vers elle, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de le repousser ? Et ce rêve… S'il était vrai c'était un magnifique rêve plein d'espoir, mais il était hors de question qu'elle en fasse cette analyse si positive alors qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à s'éloigner de lui, quitte à le blesser au passage.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit-il sombrement tout en soutenant son regard.

\- Quel dommage, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de se pencher sur son parchemin.

Elle laissa ses boucles tomber de part et d'autre de son visage, lui permettant enfin de se soustraire au regard blessé que lui adressait Sirius, mais surtout de dissimuler sa propre tristesse.

oOoOo

Jeudi, c'était déjà la fin du mois de Septembre, mais surtout la première pleine lune depuis le retour à Poudlard. Le temps avait filé si vite, pensa Meiling. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée à regarder Élisa anéantir tous les efforts de Black, et encore plus à échanger avec Remus et rigoler à leurs dépens, tellement qu'elle en avait totalement oublié la pleine lune et la dure et terrible réalité qu'elle représentait. Ce n'était pas avant ce matin, lorsqu'Élisa lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti l'éternelle irritation, la mauvaise humeur ou même la fatigue qui la submergeaient toujours quelques jours avant chaque pleine lune. Elle avait bien sûr refusé l'invitation d'Élisa, lui disant qu'elle voulait être seule pour sa première pleine lune à Poudlard, mais la Poufsouffle avait catégoriquement refusé. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé son autorisation si elle n'acceptait pas qu'on lui dise non ? Meiling regarda une dernière fois le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, entre les lames de bois qui obstruaient les fenêtres délabrées de la cabane hurlante et se tourna vers Élisa. Celle-ci avait déjà endossé sa forme d'animagus et était perchée sur une commode d'aspect douteux. Son amie l'avait senti avant elle : dans quelques instants, voire même dans quelques secondes, elle perdrait toute humanité pour devenir une bête sauvage. L'intérieur de la cabane s'assombrit rapidement, déformant les ombres du mobilier délabré, lui donnant des contours effrayant, avant que tout ne devienne noirceur et douleur.

* * *

 **RDV le 26 Octobre.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


	35. Vague à l'âme

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 33.**

 **Bonne Année ! Et surtout désolé pour le moment de d'attente nous avons été très prises. Promis la suite est bien en cour voir même bien avancée.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de nous lire, de nous mettre en alerte et surtout continue à nous suivre.**

Écriture : Meiling

Co-écriture et corrections : Élisa

Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Nos personnages principaux sont en co-propriété avec notre MJ.

Tous les autres personnages sont de notre invention.

Toute ressemblance avec toute autre histoire, vraie ou fausse, serait complètement fortuite, et plutôt incroyable !

Ratings : M avec quelque passage Lemon

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Vague à l'âme**

Je m'appelle Lara, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis une Mangemort et fiancée de Rabastan Lestrange, qui s'est révélé être le pire homme que je connaisse et celui avec qui je suis forcée de vivre ma vie. Au début je pensais pouvoir changer le monde magique, que je m'engageais pour la bonne cause : sauver le monde sorcier de lui-même et de son obsession à vouloir se rabaisser devant les moldus, mais j'avais tort. Aujourd'hui je me rends bien compte que ce beau rêve de liberté qu'on m'avait vendu n'était qu'un mensonge, qui cachait une bien sombre réalité faite de servitude et de meurtre. La marque des Ténèbres en est une parfaite représentation, hideuse à souhait et douloureuse. Je la cache du mieux que je peux à l'aide d'un bandage, c'est risible de recourir à des artefacts moldus pour une Mangemort mais, malheureusement, les sortilèges de camouflage ne permettent pas de la dissimuler. Je ne suis pas une petite nature non, d'ailleurs comment l'être après avoir connu les coups de ceinture et les pires humiliations de la part de Rabastan ? Mais cette marque est à un tout autre niveau de douleur, de celles qui ne s'estompent jamais totalement, me rappelant constamment à son existence.

En retournant à Poudlard après mes fiançailles je pensais que je pourrais respirer un peu à nouveau, loin du mari auquel j'étais promise, mais je me fourvoyais, une fois de plus. Toutes mes allées et venues, chaque personne à qui je m'adressais, chacun de mes gestes et jusqu'aux expressions de mon visage étaient épiés en permanence. C'est comme si les ténèbres emplissaient littéralement le château d'une brume épaisse et poisseuse à travers laquelle j'essaye de m'extirper sans succès.

Pour ne pas étouffer je passe le plus clair de mon temps seule, assise dans un coin de ma salle commune, sous l'œil scrutateur de Rosier et de ses deux acolytes, ou celui empli de haine des nombreuses filles qui envient ma place de reine des serpents depuis l'officialisation de mes fiançailles. Si elles savaient, les pauvres, elles me lançeraient plutôt des regards de pitié.

De temps en temps Regulus ou Severus, oui je les appelle maintenant par leurs prénoms mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls, viennent me tenir compagnie. Ils engagent parfois la conversation mais cela reste plutôt rare, je pense qu'ils ont réellement pitié de moi, eux, alors je leur envoie souvent des piques désagréables. Je n'aime pas qu'on prenne pitié de moi. Quand je peux enfin m'éclipser dans mon dortoir en fin de journée, je m'installe dans mon lit, je tire les rideaux et je relis les lettres que j'ai trouvées dans le secrétaire de Rabastan, mais à chaque lecture je me sens un peu plus contrariée que la veille. Il n'y vraisemblablement rien d'intéressant quelque soit le sens dans lequel j'essaie d'interpréter leurs échanges.

"Mr Lestrange,

Je vous confirme notre rendez-vous.

En vous souhaitant une agréable journée.

Maximilius Bennett"

"Mr Bennett,

Vous avez visé juste, je vous renouvelle ma confiance.

Rabastan Lestrange"

"Mr Lestrange

Vous m'en voyez ravi, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Maximilius Bennett"

Ça ne mène à rien, je n'en tirerai rien malgré tout l'espoir que j'avais mis dans cette correspondance. Je suis tellement frustrée que je n'en dors plus, j'étais persuadée d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui me permettrait d'incriminer Rabastan et de renverser le rapport de domination en ma faveur.

Afin d'avoir l'impression d'avancer dans mon enquête j'ai surveillé Monsieur Birdy depuis la rentrée, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pour le moment il n'a rien fait d'inhabituel durant ses cours ou en-dehors vis-à-vis d'Élisa. Oui je garde un œil sur elle, même si nous ne nous adressons plus la parole, ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne tiens plus à elle. Il faut que je réfléchisse, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, je devrais commencer par la mettre en garde contre cette personne, mais pour cela il faudra que je sème ceux qui me surveillent.

oOoOo

Ogs, baguette à la main, arpentait cette nuit encore les longs couloirs obscurs et vides de Poudlard, comme depuis un mois déjà, le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas être repéré. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait peur, seul la nuit, mais la prudence était toujours mère de sûreté et, grâce à elle et à ses nombreuses rondes clandestines, il eut plusieurs fois la chance de surprendre des conversations entre des élèves qui préparaient des actions peu recommandables. Il rapportait immédiatement au Directeur la moindre de ses découvertes, afin qu'il puisse agir au plus vite et contrecarrer les plans de ses camarades sur le mauvais chemin.

Il espérait que cette nuit encore il pourrait accomplir à nouveau une bonne action mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait anticipé, c'est lui qui se laissa surprendre. Lorsqu'une main inconnue se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement, baguette à la main, prêt à se défendre. Son cœur avait raté un battement et cognait violemment contre sa poitrine et il retenait son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Une lumière éblouissante déchira l'obscurité quand deux _lumos_ furent dirigés vers son visage, l'aveuglant instantanément. La panique le gagna, il lui était impossible de distinguer ses assaillants, il allait riposter quand il reconnut les voix qui l'interpellaient.

\- Ogs ? s'exclamèrent les deux voix avec surprise.

Les assaillants abaissèrent légèrement leurs baguettes, de sorte à ne plus aveugler complètement le Gryffondor, qui put enfin découvrir les visages de ses camarade. Il fut instantanément soulagé en les reconnaissant.

\- Remus ? Lily ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? s'étonna Ogs.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question, le coupa Lily, un regard sévère dirigé droit dans ses yeux. Je vais être obligée d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Lily, riposta Ogs.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est le règlement, se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant les bras de manière stricte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi...

\- Je peux vous expliquer, tenta-t-il en se tournant vers Remus qui s'était contenté de le regarder fixement.

\- Quoi donc ? que tu te balades dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pour un de tes plaisirs pervers ? ironisa Lily, plus que déçue d'avoir découvert un de ses camarades de maison dans les couloirs.

\- Laisse-le essayer, Lily, proposa Remus en voyant que la rousse allait continuer à le sermonner.

Lily lui adressa le même regard sévère, mais elle consentit à écouter Remus : c'était quand même grâce à lui qu'ils avaient repéré Ogs dans l'obscurité. Remus se moquait des explications de Ogs, il voulait surtout savoir si ce dernier était au courant pour sa nature, il comptait en avoir le cœur net. Lily fit un geste théâtrale en direction de Ogs afin de lui signifier qu'il pouvait s'expliquer, mais tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle n'aurait que faire de ce qu'il lui dirait. Ogs pris une grande inspiration, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait leur dire ou non, s'ils le croieraient ou non, et même s'il devait leur faire confiance.

\- J'attends, le pressa Lily, visiblement agacée.

\- Pas ici, suivez-moi, ordonna Ogs en regardant autour de lui.

Le jeune homme fendit le couple de préfets, provoquant des marmonnements de protestation de la part de Lily. Il les guida vers le second étage, jusqu'au quartier général des Four.

\- C'est quoi cette pièce ? Je n'ai jamais pu entrer dans celle-ci, s'exclama Remus en regardant tout autour de lui.

Il découvrit le plafond magique représentant une magnifique nuit étoilée sans nuages, la grande bibliothèque qui débordait de livres, les tables de travail encombrées de matériel de potion, les canapés d'aspect confortable aux couleurs des quatre maisons, installés autour d'une petite table devant une cheminée où le feu crépitait. Son regard se posa finalement sur le grand lit à baldaquin et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Lily n'était pas non plus restée de marbre et avait également bloqué sur le même objet que Remus, avant que Ogs ne le dissimule d'un coup de baguette et ne les invite à prendre place devant le feu ronronnant.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Remus, c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne sois jamais entré, la porte est enchantée pour ne laisser passer que Meiling, Élisa, moi et… Lara, finit-il avec un pincement au cœur. C'est notre petit coin secret.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pu entrer dans ce cas, demanda Remus intéressé.

\- C'est parce que je vous ai invités, expliqua tout simplement Ogs avec désinvolture, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet.

\- Que faisait le lit… TU ! Que faisais-tu dans les couloirs ? s'écria Lily, dont le visage était maintenant presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

\- Promettez-moi que ce que je vais vous dire ne sortira pas de cette pièce, exigea Ogs très sérieusement.

Il attendit un signe de ses camarades avant de continuer, quand ils hochèrent la tête après avoir brièvement échangé un regard entendu il lâcha sa bombe.

\- Je fais l'espion pour Dumbledore, se risqua à avouer Ogs tout en observant leur réaction.

\- Arrête de te payer nos têtes, répliqua tout de suite Lily en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il rigole, intervint Remus qui pouvait sentir que Ogs était loin de blaguer sur ce sujet.

\- Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ogs espion pour Dumbledore ! Et puis quoi encore ? s'écria Lily en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur Ogs tout en fixant Remus du regard pour le convaincre de cette ineptie.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas tout, avoua Ogs les yeux rivés sur Remus, le seul interlocuteur qui semblait le croire et l'écouter avec attention depuis le début. Je fais aussi partie de la résistance que Dumbledore a créée pour lutter contre les forces du mal. Ce groupe s'appelle l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne peux pas vous dire qui en fait partie, je ne peux pas vous donner de preuves, je peux juste vous dire que j'en suis depuis cet été.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient surpris leur camarade dans les couloirs, Lily restait silencieuse, la mâchoire pendante, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à redire. Ogs avait également capté l'entière attention de Remus, qui s'était légèrement redressé sur son canapé couleur Serdaigle.

\- Comment peut-on vous rejoindre ? demanda très sérieusement Remus, une flamme intense brillant dans ses yeux et dans ceux de Lily.

oOoOo

Depuis plusieurs jours, avant d'aller en cours, Lara parvenait à échapper à la vigilance de Rosier et de ses autres camarades de maison, juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir passer par la salle des Four. Elle s'y risquait tous les jours, dès qu'elle le pouvait, espérant à chaque fois y croiser Élisa et Meiling. Aujourd'hui encore, elle attendit patiemment, confortablement allongée dans son sofa aux couleurs de sa maison, face à la cheminé.

Elle observa pensivement son environnement, laissant ses yeux courir sur les livres, les tapis, les bureaux… absolument rien n'avait changé ! Sauf une chose. Elle sortit sa baguette et, d'un petit geste précis, fit réapparaître le baldaquin dissimulé sous un sort. Au même moment, la porte laissa enfin passer les deux jeunes femmes qu'elle souhaitait voir, plongées dans une vive conversation que Lara ne voulait pas interrompre. Elle resta allongée, sans bouger, et les écouta se disputer.

\- Mei, il faut que tu arrêtes, ordonna Élisa.

\- Quoi donc ? lui répondit la Serdaigle qui la précédait.

\- Tu le sais très bien, s'agaça Élisa.

\- Non, vraiment pas du tout, insista Meiling avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu joues avec Remus, tu vas finir pas lui faire du mal, l'accusa gravement la rousse.

\- Oh, mais je ne lui fais rien de mal ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, je m'amuse trop, rigola Meiling en tournant sur elle même.

\- C'est bien là le problème, tu t'amuses avec lui ! gronda Élisa.

\- Si j'ai envie d'y aller avec lui je le ferai, affirma la Serdaigle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, on ne fera que danser, et puis il est bien trop coincé pour qu'il ne se passe autre chose. Je me demande même s'il a déjà entrepris quoi que ce soit avec une fille, ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

\- Il a des sentiments pour toi Mei, et toi tu joues avec lui comme Sirius a joué avec moi ! s'énerva Élisa, excédée par le manque de bon sens de son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas par... commença la Serdaigle avant de se faire couper par un raclement de gorge qui provenait de derrière elle.

\- Hum hum, se fit entendre Lara après s'être redressée.

\- Lara ? s'étonnèrent Élisa et Meiling en même temps alors qu'elles s'étaient immobilisées non loin de Lara.

\- Salut les filles, merci pour cette conversation des plus intéressantes, leur dit la serpentard avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda abruptement Meiling.

\- Parce que je n'ai plus le droit de venir, maintenant ? l'interrogea Lara, un sourcil levé et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais on ne t'a pas revue ici depuis... un certain temps. Nous sommes juste surprises, rattrapa Élisa tout en donnant un coup de coude à Meiling.

\- Dans ce cas ne restez pas debout, asseyez-vous, proposa-t-elle d'un geste théâtral, imitant à la perfection l'hôte invitant ses convives à s'asseoir.

Un petit silence gênant s'installa pendant de longues secondes, chacune se regardant à tour de rôle, dans l'attente que l'une d'entre elles se décide enfin à relancer la conversation.

\- Tes fiançailles se sont bien passé ? demanda finalement Meiling.

\- Tout à fait normal, répondit Lara en leur offrant un sourire de façade.

Il fallait qu'elle se lance, mais elle ne savait pas bien comment aborder le sujet maintenant qu'elles étaient enfin là en face d'elle. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé pouvoir perdre ses moyens le moment venu. Encore moins devant ses amies. Par ou commencer ?

\- Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ta présence ici ? demanda innocemment Élisa, qui observait attentivement Lara depuis un moment et la voyait se trémousser sur son sofa.

\- Toujours aussi observatrice Élisa, je me demande bien ce que tu fais à Poufsouffle, déclara la Serpentard. Et oui, en effet, il y a bien une raison.

C'était maintenant, elle y était, elle devait prévenir Élisa du danger qui rôdait autour d'elle, et peut-être qu'avec cette bonne action ses anciennes meilleures amies consentirait à l'aider en retour ?

\- Je viens te mettre en garde Élisa, j'ai entendu des choses sur les Salubrian, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, affirma Lara son regard vrillé dans celui de la rousse.

\- Comment as-tu eu cette information ? demanda Meiling.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'es plus en sécurité ici Élisa, dit gravement Lara.

\- Dumbledore m'a garanti le contraire, rétorqua Élisa.

\- C'est un vieux fou ! Il ne voit rien de ce qui se passe sous ses yeux ! s'énerva Lara avec amertume en repensant à ce que Rabastan lui avait fait subir, effrayée que la Rousse ne la prenne pas au sérieux.

\- Parce que toi tu connais des choses que Dumbledore ne sait pas peut-être ? interrogea la Serdaigle.

\- Exactement ! martela la Serpentard en se levant d'un bond.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça sans rien nous dire ou nous expliquer ? lui reprocha Élisa en se levant à son tour, suivie de près par Meiling.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails, mais je peux vous montrer ça ! Et vous feriez mieux d'avoir peur au lieu d'essayer de me contredire ! s'emporta Lara.

Sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes, Lara remonta vivement sa manche gauche, arracha son bandage et leur présenta l'hideuse marque des ténèbres qui ondulait paresseusement sur sa peau. Comme elle s'y attendait, leurs visages se décomposèrent et affichèrent une expression d'horreur indescriptible. Quand elles furent remises du choc, elles eurent toutes les deux un mouvement de recul qui provoqua un pincement au cœur de Lara.

\- Comment as-tu pu... Comment as-tu pu faire ça... marmonna plusieurs fois Élisa à voix basse, les poings de plus en plus serrés, tremblante de rage, son regard toujours fixé sur la marque des ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Lara ? demanda Meiling déçue.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix tu vois, comme si je l'avais jamais eu depuis que je suis née ! s'esclaffa Lara.

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ? ILS ONT TUÉ LE PÈRE DE OGS ! MASSACRÉ ET TORTURÉ DES INNOCENTs, se mit à hurler Élisa une fois sortie de sa léthargie, la colère brûlant comme un bûcher dans ses yeux.

\- Tu crois que j'avais vraiment le choix ? répéta Lara en haussant la voix. C'était ça ou bien c'était moi qu'on torturait et tuait !

\- J'aurais choisi la mort, MOI, s'exclama fortement Élisa.

\- Eh bien pas moi ! rétorqua la Serpentard sur le même ton.

Sur ces mots Élisa se détourna prestement et pris la direction de la sortie. Elle était infiniment déçue par les choix de Lara, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de Meiling la suivre non loin, cette dernière avait adressé un regard désolé à Lara avant de suivre la Poufsouffle. Au moment de franchir la porte, la voix de Lara retentit une dernière fois dans la pièce, faisant frissonner les deux jeune femmes.

\- PRENDS GARDE À TOI ÉLISA, SI TU NE VEUX PAS TE RETROUVER DANS DES SITUATIONS DANGEREUSES ! JE TE CONSEILLE DE BIEN SURVEILLER TES ARRIÈRES ! VA-T-EN LOIN D'ICI ! TU ES TOUTE SEULE ICI ! EUX SONT BEAUCOUP PLUS NOMBREUX ET PUISSANTS !

Sur ces dernières paroles menaçantes, Élisa et Meiling fuirent rapidement les lieux, abandonnant Lara à ses démons. D'un coup de baguette, la Serpentard referma violemment la porte derrière les deux fuyardes. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, de ses yeux coulaient des larmes de tristesses, d'angoisse, de rage et de déception.

Elle regarda à nouveau tout autour d'elle, se rappelant avec nostalgie les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait pu partager ici, à rire, à inventer et créer tel ou telle chose. Le seul endroit où elle n'était pas Lara Johnson, sang-pur d'une famille éminente qui devait faire honneur à son nom, à des ancêtres qu'elle ne connaissait pas et à une doctrine à laquelle elle n'adhérait que par absence de choix. Elle observa une nouvelle fois que vraiment, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le groupe, comme si le temps s'était arrêté au moment où elle avait arrêté de partager ces moments avec eux. Ce lieu n'était plus le quartier général des Four puisque les Four n'existaient plus, il n'avait plus la légitimité d'exister. Alors, d'un geste empli de rancœur, elle leva vivement sa baguette et la pointa rageusement sur chacune des choses qui lui rappelait tous ces moments de bonheur, jusqu'à l'anéantissement total de tout ce que contenait cette pièce qui les avait vu grandir.

Le lendemain, Élisa, Meiling et Ogs, qui ne savait rien de l'altercation qu'il y avait eue entre les filles, découvrirent avec effarement leur quartier général complètement défiguré par le chaos le plus total. Tout avait été méthodiquement saccagé, il ne restait plus rien de ce qu'ils avaient façonné durant ces sept dernières années, hormis le baldaquin, qui trônait fièrement au milieu de cette pagaille, comme une signature de l'auteure de ce geste.

Élisa et Meiling se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien à Ogs de leur rencontre avec Lara. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord : il valait mieux ne pas lui en parler afin de le préserver de cette atroce vérité. Elles lui devaient bien ça. Ogs était choqué, déçu par ce qu'il imaginait être le fait de Lara. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour retourner ainsi toute la pièce et détruire leurs souvenirs par la même occasion.

oOoOo

C'était l'effervescence dans la Grande Salle ce matin. Dans moins d'une heure aurait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient sorti les étendards et fanions aux couleurs de leur maison pour l'occasion, encombrant ainsi un peu plus les grande tables.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, Élisa, Meiling et Ogs, emmitouflés dans leurs chaudes capes d'hiver, prirent ensemble la direction du terrain. Ils s'étaient mis en route tôt afin d'avoir de bonnes places dans les gradins des Poufsouffle, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls et le stade était déjà très animé. De son côté, Lara accompagnait Severus jusqu'aux gradins réservés aux Serpentard pendant que leur jeune compagnon, Regulus, regagnait les vestiaires afin de retrouver les membres de son équipe.

C'était une très belle matiné d'automne, froide mais ensoleillée, avec juste une légère brise décrochant des arbres leurs dernières feuilles jaunes, oranges ou rouges. Les discussions allaient bon train entre les élèves de Poudlard, allant des pronostics du match aux devoirs qui n'avaient pas encore été faits. L'atmosphère était légère, les visages étaient joyeux et les esprits libres de tous soucis.

Le match débuta rapidement après le premier coup de sifflet. Les joueurs étaient gonflés à bloc, heureux de retrouver l'adrénaline et l'émotion d'une compétition de Quidditch, déterminés à bien commencer leur nouvelle saison. Le souafle faisait des allers-retours entre les mains des poursuiveurs d'une équipe puis de l'autre, passant occasionnellement entre les anneaux à chaque extrémité du terrain, les passes étaient rapides, chaque ouverture pour voler le souafle à l'équipe adverse était exploitée, au plus grand bonheur des spectateurs qui n'en manquaient pas une miette. Dans les gradins, la plupart des élèves était debout en train d'encourager leur équipe à la force de leurs poumons, prenant partie pour Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, pour certains seulement le temps d'un match puisque leur propre équipe ne jouait pas.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Lara, toujours à côté de Severus, qui était plutôt ennuyée par le match. Le Quidditch n'avait jamais été une des ses passions, mais elle était bien obligée de venir supporter l'équipe de Serpentard. Son nouveau statut ne lui permettait pas de se soustraire à ce supplice. Il fallait qu'elle sourie pendant que quatorze imbéciles jouaient à la balle dans les airs, qu'elle s'exclame avec joie quand les Serpentards marquaient et qu'elle insulte les Poufsouffles quand ils osaient faire de même. Rabastan avait laissé des instructions à ses sbires quant au comportement que devait adopter Lara en public et, malheureusement pour elle, être une bonne petite supportrice de Serpentard en faisait partie.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne faisait même plus attention au match, retenant avec difficulté un soupir de frustration. En plus elle avait dû se lever tôt pour participer à cette mascarade alors qu'elle aurait pu faire une grasse matinée, comme tous ces chanceux qui n'avaient aucun intérêt pour le Quidditch. Qu'est-ce qu'elle les enviait en ce moment précis. Severus non plus ne prêtait pas attention au match, absorbé par une conversation houleuse qu'il avait avec les Serpentards derrière eux, conversation qui n'arrivait même pas à intéresser Lara, trop agacée d'avoir été forcée à se tenir debout dans le froid, bousculée par une horde de jeunes Serpentards au cerveau visiblement inutilisable.

Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre aurait dû être plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. D'un côté du terrain se déroulait une lutte on ne peut plus haletante entre les poursuiveurs pour la possession du ô tellement convoité le souafle, accaparant toute l'attention du stade, hypnotisé par les passes rapides et le ballet presque synchronisé des joueurs. Mais un spectateur avisé aurait remarqué que seulement trois batteurs tentaient de déséquilibrer les passeurs de l'équipe adverse, protégeant de leurs battes redoutables le joueur de leur propre équipe qui possédait brièvement le souafle. Ce que Lara aurait dû voir, c'était le batteur aux couleurs des Poufsouffles, complètement isolé d'un côté du terrain où rien ne se passait, qui lui envoya un cognard droit dessus.

Des exclamations et des hurlements retentirent dans les gradins des Serpentards mais personne n'eut la présence d'esprit ou le réflexe d'arrêter le projectile de sa baguette magique, préférant se mettre à couvert afin de l'esquiver. Lara n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop occupée à maudire Rabastan et à échafauder un plan de vengeance. L'instant où elle comprit enfin pourquoi tout le monde hurlait autour d'elle, l'abandonnant à son sort, le cognard était déjà sur elle. Lara eu le réflexe de lever les bras pour se protéger le visage, mais elle regretta aussitôt son geste quand une douleur atroce transperça son corps, faisant résonner ses os. La douleur était telle qu'elle en perdit presque instantanément connaissance, allongée en travers du banc derrière elle, le dernier son qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer fut un coup de sifflet strident.

Severus avait été tout aussi surpris par le projectile, mais il avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir été pris pour cible. Il avait été secoué par l'impact et bousculé par Lara alors qu'elle s'affalait sous le choc, mais il se remit rapidement et se pencha tout de suite sur la Serpentard pour voir si elle allait bien. Ce qu'il observa des blessures qu'elle avait n'était vraiment pas jolie à voir. Il put voir les taches de sang s'étendre rapidement, imbibant les vêtements qui couvraient ses avant bras, ainsi qu'un mince filet rouge qui quittait la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de se faire brusquement écarter de la victime par l'un de ses professeurs qui la conduisit aussitôt à l'infirmerie.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Ogs observait tranquillement la scène puisqu'il n'avait pas pu voir qui avait été touché par le cognard, mais il changea très vite d'attitude quand il vit le professeur Slughorn faire léviter Lara devant lui en bas des gradins, le corps sans vie et les habits rouges de sang.

\- Par Merlin, Lara ! entendit-il à ses côtés.

L'infirmière prit immédiatement Lara en charge en voyant la quantité de sang qu'elle avait déjà perdue et l'ampleur des dégâts sur ses bras. La blessée fut installée sur un lit au plus vite, elle luttait pour essayer de reprendre connaissance, son subconscient lui rappelant à travers les brumes de la douleur qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas être découverte. Alors que Mademoiselle Pomfresh s'attelait à lui relever les manches afin de procéder à un examen des blessures, Lara manifesta son désaccord comme elle le pouvait.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle. Ne me touchez pas !

Elle essaya de se débattre afin de se soustraire aux mains de l'infirmière, mais le plus infime mouvement lui arracha un hurlement de douleur qui brouilla à nouveau sa vue et son discernement. Mademoiselle Pomfresh avait sursauté sous le ton autoritaire et effrayé de la jeune femme, elle se dit que sa réaction était sûrement liée à la souffrance qu'elle devait ressentir au moindre toucher. L'infirmière s'appliqua donc à la soigner avant de lui retirer ses habits souillés de sang, il lui serait alors plus facile de prendre soin de son élève. D'un coup de baguette elle resouda les os de ses avant-bras qui avaient été complètement pulvérisés par la violence du choc. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refermer les plaies sans les voir, il lui fallait donc retirer les vêtements de Lara. Elle s'appliqua à le faire le plus doucement possible, en ne faisant presque pas bouger la Serpentard, qui gémissait tout de même au moindre de ses gestes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enlever le bandage qui recouvrait tout son bras gauche et qui avait pris une couleur rouge foncé, presque noir. Elle le toucha à peine que Lara reprit à nouveau connaissance et repoussait encore ses mains. La douleur était moins intense et elle pouvait à nouveau utiliser ses bras grâce aux premiers soins prodigués par l'infirmière.

\- Non, laissez le bandage, je ne veux pas que vous l'enleviez, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait menaçant.

\- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Johnson, mais je vais devoir l'enlever si vous voulez que je vous soigne, expliqua l'infirmière. Je ne peux pas refermer ces plaies à l'aveugle !

\- Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous pouvez faire ou pas, je refuse que vous touchiez à ce bandage !

Lara toisait l'infirmière d'un regard fiévreux mais déterminé. Mademoiselle Pomfresh était à la fois agacée et intriguée par l'attitude de son élève, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer sa volonté. Elle soupira bruyamment, planta ses poings sur ses hanches et adressa un regard sévère à Lara.

\- Très bien, comme vous voudrez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre par la suite que vous avez mal ! prévint-elle. Je vais vous donner une potion qui va accélérer la guérison, mais vous devrez rester ici cette nuit, le temps que vous soyez entièrement remise.

Mademoiselle Pomfresh lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de son bureau pour préparer la potion de guérison. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se dirigea vers une des armoires où elle rangeait tout le nécessaire, farfouilla un instant avant de revenir vers le lit de Lara.

\- Si je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher vous me ferez tout de même le plaisir de changer ce bandage immonde, dit-elle en posant des bandages propres sur la table de chevet. Ça ne sert à rien de vous soigner si c'est pour que vos plaies s'infectent à cause d'un bandage sale. Utilisez la petite salle de bain au fond de l'infirmerie pour vous laver les bras, je ne veux pas vous entendre gémir à cause de la douleur.

Sur ces mots elle tourna à nouveau vivement les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau. Lara laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se leva difficilement, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait ses bras. Elle enleva laborieusement le bandage et la vue du serpent qui ondulait sur sa peau déchiquetée lui donna envie de vomir. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put, appréciant le contact de l'eau froide sur ses bras endoloris, les séchant difficilement à cause de la douleur à chaque fois qu'elle posait la serviette sur ses plaies ouvertes, puis elle enroula le tissu propre autour de son bras, satisfaite.

Quand elle rejoignit son lit, l'infirmière en avait débarrassé ses vêtements et avait ajouté des coussins rebondis ainsi qu'une couette duveteuse.

\- Un de vos amis est venu prendre de vos nouvelles, je lui ai dit que vous étiez une demoiselle très têtue dans des situations qui ne le nécessitent pas, dit l'infirmière en tapotant les oreillers. Je vous ai préparé votre lit, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer après avoir bu votre potion, guérir rapidement demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Lara but la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière puis elle s'installa avec difficulté dans le lit confortable. Elle se dit qu'ils la surveillaient vraiment à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit, même quand elle était grièvement blessée. Elle se demandait lequel des sbires de Rabastan était venu se faire passer pour son ami quand elle sombra dans un sommeil libérateur.

oOoOo

Ogs tournait et se retournait dans son lit en repensant au visage livide et sans vie de Lara. Il brassait à tel point que ses camarades de chambre lui demandèrent de faire moins de bruit. Le jeune homme quitta alors le dortoir et s'installa dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, elle lui manquait cruellement, surtout depuis qu'il s'était aperçu que Natalie ne lui avait servi que de remplacement : inconsciemment il l'avait voulue à ses côtés.

Saphir dormait profondément dans son lit, les Serpentards qui gravitaient toujours autour de Lara ne pouvaient pas la suivre jusque dans l'infirmerie la nuit… C'était le moment ou jamais !

Sans réfléchir, Ogs se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune, il se dissimula sous un sort de désillusion et poussa le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors. La Grosse Dame dormait en ronflant bruyamment, elle ne pourrait pas le dénoncer, il avait de la chance. Le jeune homme se dirigea furtivement vers l'infirmerie, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible pour ne pas être repéré par les professeurs qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs.

Arrivé sans encombre devant la porte de l'infirmerie en trois minutes à peine, il attendit quelques instants, l'oreille collée contre la serrure pour écouter si des élèves étaient réveillés, ou si Mademoiselle Pomfresh était en train de prodiguer des soins à l'un d'entre eux. Une fois qu'il était certain que tout était calme, il poussa discrètement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il s'orienta à la lueur de la lune, n'osant pas utiliser sa baguette avant d'être certain que la seule patiente était Lara, il se rapprocha alors lentement de son lit et la regarda dormir quelques instants.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas pu l'approcher, il en avait presque oublié à quel point elle était belle. Son cœur se serra, il hésita même à rebrousser chemin, ses actions ne pouvaient leur apporter que des blessures supplémentaires. Au moment où il allait tourner les talons, Lara se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, elle marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux crispés. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ogs tendit la main pour essuyer ses joues et Lara sursauta immédiatement.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante mais où elle cachait mal sa panique.

\- C'est moi, répondit doucement Ogs en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. _Lumos_ , ajouta-t-il.

Sa baguette émit un halo qui éclaira leurs visages : Lara le regarda avec une lueur de terreur dans les yeux, alors que Ogs la couvait d'un regard rempli de tendresse. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, se fixant en silence, se remémorant leur amitié et à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Puis Lara brisa le silence.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir. Si tu te fais surprendre ici on va en pâtir tous les deux, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Natalie, déclara Ogs.

\- D'accord, et alors ?

\- Je voulais te le dire en personne, et je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais d'autre occasion que celle-ci pour venir te parler sans que Rabastan ou ses sbires ne l'apprennent.

Lara eut un frisson en pensant à Rabastan et à ce qu'il lui ferait s'il apprenait que Ogs était venu lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Elle baissa la tête instinctivement, comme pour se protéger. Le Gryffondor remarqua ce comportement étrange mais il n'en dit mot.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant que tu m'as dit ce que tu avais à dire.

\- C'est pas tout ce que je voulais dire, affirma Ogs. Il faut que tu saches, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant, mais depuis que je ne peux plus m'approcher de toi j'ai ouvert les yeux. Lara…

\- Ogs, je t'en prie, supplia Lara. Tu sais que c'est fini entre nous, tu m'as promis.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de te le dire. Lara, je t'aime, avoua-t-il sans détour.

Ils restèrent sans bouger dans le silence le plus complet. Des larmes se mirent à rouler doucement sur les joues de la Serpentard, elle tourna vivement la tête pour ne pas qu'il les voie.

\- Ça sert à rien de me dire ça maintenant, je suis officiellement fiancée à Rabastan, on ne peut plus rien y changer, répondit douloureusement Lara. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire tu peux partir. Et ne reviens plus jamais me parler.

Ogs fut blessé par les paroles glaciales de son ancienne amie. Il lui avait fallu tellement de courage pour venir la voir au milieu de la nuit et lui avouer ses sentiments et elle n'était même pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il soupira bruyamment et se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus, faisant grincer les ressorts du lit. Ogs voulut lui prendre la main mais elle se dégagea rapidement, toujours sans le regarder.

\- Regarde-moi Lara, dit-il fermement. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose.

\- Va-t-en.

\- Lara…

\- Si tu m'aimes vraiment et que tu veux mon bonheur, va-t-en, supplia-t-elle.

\- Pas avant que tu me regardes, répéta-t-il avec entêtement. Je t'en prie…

Ogs saisit Lara par les avant-bras pour l'obliger à le regarder mais elle laissa échapper un bref cri de douleur involontaire. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il la lâcha immédiatement, la Serpentard protégea alors instinctivement son bras gauche de sa main droite et se détourna encore un peu plus de Ogs. Elle tremblait de frayeur. L'infirmière n'avait-elle pas soigné ses blessures ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit Ogs contrit. Montre-moi…

\- Va-t-en ! cria presque Lara.

\- Montre-moi ton bras, je peux peut-être t'aider, insista le jeune homme.

Il lui prit la main gauche et essaya de remonter la manche du pyjama alors que Lara se débattait de toutes ses forces. Son comportement était bien trop suspect, quelque chose clochait. Il grimpa sur le lit pour l'immobiliser de son poids, releva la manche de force et arracha le bandage, puis il se figea. Lara se cachait le visage de son autre bras tout en sanglotant.

La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'un noir étincelant sur la peau de porcelaine, trônait sur le bras de son ancienne amie, comme pour le narguer.

La poitrine du Gryffondor se serra, sa vue se brouilla et il eut du mal à respirer. Il laissa tomber le bras de Lara et se releva sans un mot. Un bourdonnement sourd venait brouiller son esprit, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient alors qu'il revoyait le serpent ondulant hors de la tête de mort, dans le ciel au-dessus du cadavre de son père dans chacun de ses cauchemars… et sur le bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que la tristesse, la haine et la terreur le gagnaient, effaçant toute trace de raison en lui. Il la regarda avec dégoût alors qu'elle se cachait toujours le visage, incapable de le regarder en face. Comment avait-elle pu les rejoindre ? Eux qui avaient tué son père, qui avaient torturé un première année, qui voulaient détruire tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qui le représentait. Cette marque était comme un coup de couteau qu'elle enfonçait dans sa poitrine et qu'elle faisait tourner, encore et encore, broyant tout son être.

\- Alors comme ça t'es avec eux ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

\- Non… gémit faiblement Lara.

\- Ça t'amuse de me voir souffrir ?

\- Non ! répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Tu sais qu'ils ont tué mon père ? cria-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules et en la secouant pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient révulsés par la colère, des larmes de déception lui brouillaient le regard alors que les yeux de Lara brillaient de larmes de honte. Elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite sans rien dire, ne sachant pas quels mots choisir pour apaiser la douleur de son ami.

\- Je voulais pas, dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu voulais pas ? Tu voulais pas quoi ? Rejoindre une famille de sangs-pur pour ton propre gain personnel complètement futile ? Te fiancer à un tortionnaire qui s'en prend à des enfants sans défense ? Rejoindre une armée de psychopathes ? Me briser le cœur en portant fièrement la marque qui hante mes nuits ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais pas ? hurla-t-il d'une voix brisée en la voyant secouer la tête sans rien dire.

\- J'ai pas eu le choix, geignit-elle pour se défendre.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, cracha Ogs. Je veux plus jamais te revoir. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Ogs relâcha les épaules de Lara d'un coup sec puis se releva. Il lança un dernier regard plein de mépris à son ancienne amie avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter l'infirmerie rapidement, sans se retourner. Lara tressaillit quand la porte claqua puis s'effondra en pleurs, incapable de retenir la personne qui avait le plus compté pour elle. Elle hoquetait et respirait difficilement à cause des sanglots qui secouaient son corps, elle réussit tout de même à articuler un inaudible "ne me laisse pas" à l'intention d'un ami qu'elle venait de perdre pour toujours.

* * *

 **RDV bientôt pour la suite.**

 **L'équipe de Four !**


End file.
